Want you to Want me
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Written for Pimp my Bunnies contest. Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. Now years later when their paths cross again, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? AH, slash...R&R, mature themes! mature audiences only!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to my girlies for their help with this.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

High school paves the way for what we'll become. Who you are in high school is who you'll continue to be for the rest of your life. This is my world.

I am Edward Cullen, and I rule Forks High. No one dares compare themselves to me – the son of Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Medicine at Forks General, and Esme Cullen, interior designer and socialite extraordinaire. No one can throw a party like my mother – any occasion put together by her is always the talk of the town. My parents are both respected and envied by their peers, and it is a tradition I plan to uphold.

At Forks High, the masses are divided into your typical diverse groups: the popular and the losers. We are known as the elite and the rejects. As the leader of the elite, my name is on every tongue; I am the most wanted, the most feared, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The rejects are a constant issue for me. They all want to be a part of the elite, hanging around and kissing our asses. The only good thing about them is that they make such easy prey. It's unbelievable! All you have to do is fuck with them, and they go crawling back to wherever they came from.

This is my frontier, and I've succeeded in showing them exactly what we think of them in this school. There is still one that continues to test my patience, but he will crack eventually. No one defeats Edward Cullen.

Jasper Whitlock.

Of all the rejects, he is the one who pisses me off the most. He dresses like a dork from head to toe, including wearing the same pair of black cowboy boots every day. Some days, his excuse for clothing even has paint plastered all over it from his art class. And he always has sappy emo music blaring out of through those cheap headphones he wears, trying to look cool.

Doesn't he know that the only purpose he serves in his miserable "trailer-trash" life is to kiss our asses? And even then, he should be thankful we the elite, have bestowed such an honor upon him.

Instead, he acts as if we don't exist. This freak thinks he's better than us. I know everything about his ass, unfortunately. I know he lives with his mother and little sister Rosalie, in a trailer and even that he prefers dicks over chicks. His sister goes to school here – but where else would she go? This dreary little town doesn't exactly have a lot to offer. I can't wait to leave. On the other hand, tormenting Jasper keeps me entertained for the time being.

What sucks the most is that even when I try, I cannot seem to escape him. Not only is he in every one of my advanced classes, but he also never misses a day of school, and I get to hear James girlfriend Victoria complain about her art teacher 'Ms. Connor' singing his praises in art class. Even when I catch a break from his appearance at football practice, pep rallies, and our parties, as a new day rolls around and I pull up in my Aston Martin, I'm greeted with the sight of fucking Whitlock sitting on that piece of shit dirt bike as soon as I step out of my car.

James, Mike, Tyler and I have made it our duty to teach Jasper a lesson every day. These lessons vary daily – from rumors to various pranks, such as keeping him out of his locker, tripping him in the hall, and hiding his clothes after gym. We know we're being dicks, but fuck him for ignoring us.

**JPOV **

"Breathe, Jasper, just breathe. It won't be long now, it's almost over."

I repeat this mantra every day as I get dressed for school. My life isn't easy. I live in a trailer park with my mother and little sister, Rosalie. The old man bailed on us a long time ago, and it's just been me and the girls ever since. Mom does what she can for us, but Rosalie and I promise ourselves each day that the first chance we have to get out of here, we're gonna make the most of it.

My aspiration is to become a doctor. But Rosalie thinks I should be an artist because of my love for it, but I know I have to be the man of the household and take care of my girls. I know it will be damn near impossible to achieve my goal, but I have to be determined because my girls are depending on me to make it.

Rosalie is a manic for cars. She can fix just about anything under the hood and she dreams of becoming a mechanic and running her own auto shop. She is the one responsible for my dirt bike and ensuring it runs. It was her birthday present to me. She took it off some kid's hands when he was taking it to the junkyard.

"Are you through yet, Jas?" Rose always complains whenever I use her for my sketches, but will later praise the completed work.

"Hold still and shut up," I snap.

"Don't tell me to shut up," she snaps back.

"Shut up," I command, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, listen, I'm not one of your little boyfriends. Okay, lover boy?" she scolds. "I'll kick your scrawny ass."

Knowing her, I decide on the calmer route. "Alright, but hold still. I'm almost finished."

Rosalie has known since day one that I'm gay. I hadn't even finished coming out to Mom before Rosie jumped in and blurted out, "You're gay, right? Can you pass the cheese?"

Mom and I just stared at her in shock before bursting into laughter. It still took mom a while before she could stand the jokes Rosalie threw my way. She even cracked a smile every now and then. I asked her one day how she felt about her boy being gay, and she merely asked, "_Are you happy_?" I told her yes, and she said, "_Then I'm happy_."

"Finished now?" Rosalie whines.

I smile at her. "Yep, no whining required."

"Can I see it?" she asks, ignoring my comment.

"Fine." I turn it around and wait for her reaction.

Hearing her gasp in surprise, I know it's good.

"Rosalie, Happy Birthday," I say, giving her the biggest hug I can.

I don't have the money to get her the gifts that she deserves, but my art is the next best thing.

I have been drawing since I was seven years old. The world always seems like a better place through my sketches, and sharing them with my family makes me happy.

At school, my favorite class is art. It's the one place I am free of Edward Cullen and his minions. In my world, I can make them whatever I want them to be. But today is a special day. It's my baby sister's sixteenth birthday and I refuse to let thoughts of those chicken shits ruin the day. I'll deal with their ridicule tomorrow. Today is about Rosalie.

"It's so beautiful, Jasper." She hugs me and I feel her tears on my shoulders. "Is this how you see me?"

The painting is of Rosie sitting in a meadow amongst a variety of flowers, with the sun about to set, bringing a fiery glow to her beautiful blonde hair.

"Yes, I thought it would be befitting of you today." I shrug. "You never see yourself as others see you."

"Thank you, Jasper," she says as she wipes her tears. "Now come on, let me dye back your hair – the blonde is coming through."

I have blonde hair like my mother and sister, but I started dyeing it brown the beginning of senior year. I thought it was time for a new look. I had hoped it would signify a change, but that hasn't happened.

My ex-boyfriend Peter thought it was a great color on me and that it brought out my eyes. I still miss him, but he wanted try other things. Girls, specifically.

When he told me he wanted to end our relationship, I was devastated. But deep down, I knew it wouldn't last as we had too much going against us. The most threatening thing was that he's best friends with Edward Cullen. Imagine my surprise when I ran into Peter at one of my favorite haunts in Port Angeles. He approached me, and we got to talking, laughing and even kissing later that night. I could talk to Peter. I could be myself around him, and he never judged me. It hurts to see him now so wrapped up with the elite, posing with his arm candy, Charlotte.

I wonder at times how much she knows about Peter. Does she know how much he enjoys having his cock in my mouth and my dick up his ass? Or that he loves getting a hand job in a dark theatre? I wonder how she would react to hearing about the time I fucked his tight little ass in the bathroom at the movie theatre because he couldn't wait until we got back to his house.

But seeing them together now, I realize how much they deserve each other. They're both so deluded. Her, for not seeing how uninterested he is, and him, for taking everything from me and giving hardly anything in return. Peter was happy with everything else in our relationship, except for being in public with me where anyone knew us. In Port Angeles, when it was convenient for him, I was his boyfriend. In Forks, we were strangers.

But I refuse to dwell on the past. I have more important things to think about, like my goals, and surviving another day of bullying from Cullen.

Heading to school this morning, I prepared myself as I do every other day for what will no doubt be another torturous day at the hands of the elite.

Edward Cullen has been on me since we started high school. He sees himself as God in this place, and with Mommy and Daddy's money, he can get away with anything he wants. For four fucking years he has been on my ass, and now I share all of his classes. I can't escape him.

Every fucking prank Edward and his friends pull, I know is his idea. Mike, Tyler and James never make a move without his say so. The only person I can exclude from this is Peter. Whenever they corner me, whether it's to knock my books from my hands, push me into the lockers or trip me in the hall, Peter never engages. He only stands there with a sad expression.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you still with us?" Ms. Connor, our art teacher asks, jolting me back from my thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Students, I have an opportunity for you. A prominent art gallery would like to put one of your portraits on display as a part of their 'Youth with Promise' charity event. A representative from the gallery will be here to help me pick the winner, and the lucky student will have his or her painting displayed and will be offered a scholarship to study at the Art Institute of Seattle. So, students, I would like to see your best work – something from the heart, something that stands out to you."

After Ms. Connor mentions the art project and the scholarship, I can't help but think this might be the chance of a lifetime for me. I know I still want to be a doctor, but this may well help me get noticed for my art.

I slowly walk out of school, thinking about the project and what I can do, not paying attention to my surroundings. I look up just in time to see a milkshake coming toward me, but it's too late to dodge it. It lands right in my face, soaking my hair and staining my favorite Metallica t-shirt. Before I can move from the spot, Edward drives through a puddle, splashing me and further soaking my clothes.

_Breathe, Jasper. Just breathe_.

**EPOV**

I see Jasper heading out through the doors and an opportunity to entertain myself. Jessica has been going on and on about shit, and I have to do something to pep myself up.

Jessica only serves two purposes to me. One: sucking my cock, and two: letting me fuck her whenever and wherever. So seeing him coming out gives me a great way to both shut Jessica up and alleviate my boredom. I put her to work while I watch Jasper.

Seeing him up close, I'm struck with the familiar feeling I get whenever I see Peter and him together in Port Angeles, but I push it aside. No one except Peter knows I have such feelings, and I plan to keep it that way. However, between the moments I see them together at the club, or the times I have him pinned against a locker, I get to admire how beautiful his eyes are. They're the deepest blue I have ever seen. Having these feelings towards Jasper only makes me hate him even more.

Sitting here in my car watching Jessica bob her mouth up and down my cock, I think of Jasper, and strangely enough, my parents. They don't know anything about my sexual preference, and I know one day I will have to share that, but not now. I cringe when I think about the reaction I'll get from them. It's sure to be a devastating blow to Esme's social standing and Carlisle's conservative reputation.

Realizing that Jessica's blow job is doing very little for me, I continue to think about the one person that can make me come. I'm disgusted with myself for it, but only Jasper invokes these feelings in me. Looking down at Jessica, I replace her dead eyes with his deep blue ones, closing my eyes and letting the fantasy take me there. In my mind, I picture how good it would feel to fuck his mouth. I imagine weaving my fingers through his hair, holding his head still, and thrusting my hard cock between his full lips. Before I know it, I'm coming hard down Jessica's throat. I drop her off without a word and speed home. In my room, I think about Jasper and Peter's relationship. Peter really wanted to date him, but I put a stop to it. I told Peter all the things I knew would have him running scared so he'd end things with Jasper. I knew I would see him with Charlotte on his arm before the week was out. And that's exactly what happened.

Charlotte had been pining away for Peter ever since he broke it off with her. He shared his reasons with me, telling me how he knew he was gay, and how hard it was for him to even perform with Charlotte without thinking of a hard body against his. But the day I went over to his house looking to escape mine and hang out, I found out whose body he really wanted.

Seeing them together on the dance floor of my favorite club in Port Angeles was the hardest. Jasper had his hands planted on Peter's hips from behind, guiding his movements. I watched as Jasper pulled Peter's head back, kissing him forcefully. They looked so damn hot together out there, grinding against one another. I had to take a guy out back and have him suck me off, shooting my load down his throat while picturing Jasper on his knees in front of me.

I can't have Jasper affecting my fantasies the way he affects other aspects of my life, so their relationship had to end. Next thing you know Peter would have wanted him to come hang with us, but I feared that my feelings toward Jasper would have become known and I couldn't let that happen.

**JPOV**

Today is the day the winner is going to be announced for the art project. I can't wait to get to school. Rosalie jumps on the back of my bike, and we ride together with her laughing at me almost all the way. When we get there, she wishes me good luck and heads off to class.

I never told her and Mom that my entry for the competition was of them. I want it to be a surprise if I win. They're the thing closest to my heart. My girls.

When I get to the art room, there's a crowd standing inside, which is strange since most people have never had an interest in what we do in class before.

I push my way through the crowd and feel every single eye on me before I come face-to-face with Ms. Connor.

"Oh, Jasper, I am so very sorry. I got here this morning and found it like this. I don't know how it happened, but I intend to find out." I glance at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

But it pales in comparison to the horror before me.

Someone has destroyed my painting. My favorite portrait has been ripped apart and spray painted with the words "whores" and "trailer trash" written across Mom's and Rosalie's faces.

Why would anyone do such a thing?

I hear the whispers behind me, but they mean nothing. I have to get out of here.

I vaguely hear Ms. Connor's voice calling to me as I run down the hall to the bathroom, but I can't stop. When I get there, I stand over the sink, taking shallow breaths and clenching my fists. I know who did it. I know who is responsible. Edward Cullen.

I make it to the toilet just in time for my breakfast to make a reappearance.

"Well, well, what's this?"

_No. No. No. Not now_.

I get up and walk calmly over to the sink, rinsing my mouth out.

"What is it? Spam not agreeing with your stomach?"

For the first time in four years, I finally do something I swore I would never do.

"What is your problem with me, Edward?" I stare straight into his hateful eyes. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Everything."

"Really? That's your big answer?" I scoff.

I know I'm walking a fine line, but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

"All through high school you've been on my ass. You hound me every fucking day. What's the matter, sweetie? You like me or something?" I bat my eyelashes at him. He is getting more and more pissed off by the second, but I can't stop now. I don't want to.

"Fuck you, bitch," he growls. "I can have any and every ass in this fucking school, and I don't swing that way."

"Screw you! I'm nobody's bitch, unlike you and your fucking followers. What? Because I don't have to kiss Mommy and Daddy's asses to get what I want, I don't belong?"

I hear the door closing and his friends gasp, and realize I just got more volunteers for my personal beat down.

"Get the fuck out of my face," he snarls.

I see the fire in his eyes, telling me he means business. I decide in that moment to do what they want. I'll walk away from all this. He fucking won.

I step around him, making my way to the door.

"Tell me something, Jasper." He grabs a hold of my arm and halts my movement. "Is little sis ripe yet? 'Cause I can't wait for a ride."

All I see is red. Before he can say another thing, I attack him. I punch him right in the face, clocking him in his eye before he hits me in the gut and again in my right eye.

James and Mike are on me in a second, but at first they can't get a good grip on me. I am on Edward again, shoving him into the wall, before they pull me off.

"Hold him!"

I try to get out of their grasps, but they're too strong and hold on tight. Edward hits me again in the stomach, causing me to double over in pain. He grabs my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. He grasps it forcefully, accepting a pair of scissors from James, which he takes and cuts my hair.

He butchers my hair, cutting the sides really short and leaving only the middle untouched.

"There you go." He looks so fucking smug. "Now you look like the bitch you are."

They drop me, and with another swift kick to the gut, they leave me there on the cold floor.

I stumble home, shocking my mother with my appearance. She demands to know what happened, but I can't tell her. Instead, I lie and say I was mugged.

Rosalie knows the truth but never says a word. She just holds me as I cry and tell her everything, eventually falling asleep in her lap. When I wake, she washes and fixes my hair. She shaves the sides shorter, wrapping the middle in a band and encouraging me that it's a good look.

I stay home for three days before heading back to school. I keep expecting Mom to say something, but she never does. I know that Rosalie told her the truth, but I'm not going to let this stop me. I have to do this for my girls. I know I'll leave Forks and exist in a world where Edward Cullen is nothing but a distant memory.

I end up graduating with honors and a full ride to UW. Walking across that stage to the cheers of my girls is the best thing ever. I turn, giving them a fist pump, to see Peter standing and applauding.

While everyone throws their hats in the air, I have my arms around my girls, ready to start a new chapter away from this place.

If I never see Edward Cullen again, it will be too soon.

"**~ooooooooooooo~"**

_**Twelve years later**_

**EPOV**

After leaving Forks High, I got a full ride to Dartmouth. I was just as popular in college as I was in Forks, but it most certainly wasn't high school. I studied hard and chased my goal of following in my father's footsteps and becoming a physician. Being away from Forks and in college finally made it easy for me to be comfortable with a lot of things, especially my sexuality. I gave up on the misconception I fed to others that I favored the fairer sex and came out to my parents. It wasn't the easiest thing for them to accept, and we've had our share of arguments over it.

When I met Seth, I was still the same cocky bastard I was in high school – I suppose I still am at times. But Seth changed me. He showed me what love could be like. He taught me a lot about myself and how skewed my vision of the world was. His love and understanding made me realize some of the mistakes I made and how much I had hurt people. I am more humble with success now. I guess I have him to thank for that.

Seth and I dated for seven years, and when we went our separate ways, I was devastated. I fucked around a lot, trying to ease the emptiness and pain I felt. It was my first real relationship, and I'd never felt that way before.

By the time my internship ended, I was already quite successful professionally. I moved through my residency just as quickly, and in no time, I was named chief resident in the ER of University of Washington Medical Center. I still loved the popularity and attention my job and my family offers me for my success, but I'm much more subdued than the boy I was in Forks.

The group I was a part of in high school, fell apart over the years. Looking back, I can see we were never true friends anyway. I lost contact with Mike and James. I can't tell you what became of Jessica or Victoria. I can only tell you about Peter, as we still talk every once in a while. He came out to his parents after college, and they took it just as badly as my parents had, but unlike me, only his mother has chosen to accept him. When Peter first contacted me, I was surprised, but he needed a friend, and I understood what he was going through. But despite his dad's rejection, he is happy and in a committed relationship with his partner of ten years, Riley.

This week has been brutal for me at the hospital. I feel like I've hardly left. After my last shift finally ends, I get the chance to head over to the diner for some "much-needed" food. Dr. Swan – Bella – has been working the same hours I have, so we finish at the same time, except she is heading home. She reminds me of my promise to have dinner with her and her partner, Alice, over the weekend. All I want to do is sleep.

After I bid her goodbye, she drives off. I make my way inside the diner and over to Dr. Weber's table. Emmett, Jacob and Ben are with her.

"Thought you weren't coming, Cullen," Angela says. She is my "no-nonsense" colleague, who I get a kick out of irritating.

"I always come. Thanks for asking," I tell her, earning a smack.

"Behave."

"I always do." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Everyone starts talking. Apparently there's a new guy starting in our department tomorrow. He's some hotshot who comes highly recommended by Aro Volturi, one of the most prominent surgeons in our field. I roll my eyes. I've been too busy with patients to worry about some new guy. Whoever he is, he'll have to go through me to get anywhere in my hospital.

**JPOV**

It's good to be back in Seattle. I miss it here, and I've missed my girls.

Rosalie has been running her own auto shop for five years now, and together, we bought Mom a nice home out in Tacoma.

I am overjoyed about this transfer to University of Washington Medical Center from Northwestern Memorial in Illinois so I can be closer to my family. Aro told me I'll be working under his brother Dr. Marcus Volturi, and the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Hearing that name draws up some unpleasant memories for me. Just the mention of it, and I think of his spoiled brat of a son. But it all means nothing to me now.

This morning I'm heading over to the hospital to meet the staff before I officially start my rotation on Monday. I hope it'll be a great learning experience, and maybe I'll make a few new friends. It hurts to think about Chicago and all I left behind.

Mostly I think about my ex, Demetri.

Demetri and I were together for almost five years. I loved him with all my heart. But he wanted something else or should I say, someone else more than me.

Demetri was a writer who wrote articles for the Chicago Tribune while working on getting his book published. I supported him wholeheartedly when he quit his job to focus solely on his writing. He even moved in with me and used the time and space to write.

I loved him and thought that tonight would've been perfect to propose to him. So I stopped off and picked up some Chinese and his ring from the jeweler which was engraved with our initials in the band and made my way home. When I got there, I made a beeline for the kitchen to set the food down. He wasn't sitting in his spot in the living room, working on the sofa. I checked my office, thinking maybe he had changed location. Maybe he needed the desk, but when I came up empty, I decided to try the bedroom. What I came upon in the room has forever scarred my mind.

The man who I wanted to spend my life with, the man I loved more than anything – was there before me on our bed with someone else pounding his ass while he begged for more.

I could do nothing but stand and stare. The shock kept me grounded to the spot.

I still remember the look of shock on his face when our eyes met. How he stopped his lover and made his way off the bed and over to me. I knew he was speaking, but the words weren't registering. I closed my eyes to get my bearings; I felt like the world was spinning out of control.

The moment Demetri touched me, it jolted my attention back to him. I turned and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing my keys and heading for the door. I had to leave. I could hear him begging me to stay and forgive him, but it meant nothing. I walked out of my apartment and Demetri's life that day.

Spending the weekend thinking about my past has been cathartic. And now that Monday is here, I walk in the hospital and notice all eyes are on me. A group of girls waiting for care, I presume, put on their best show to get my attention. I know they don't stand a chance unless they have a hard body and a "rock-hard" cock with a nice ass waiting for me to fuck, but there's no need to make their hard work go to waste. I smirk in their direction, earning a round of sighs and whispers. I went over to the front desk, noticing a young woman with long, wavy brown hair and a lab coat behind it.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whitlock and I'm looking for the chief resident. Can you help me?" I ask, holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, Dr. Whitlock. ER rotation before the OR, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I'm Dr. Swan; nice to meet you. Our chief resident is a little busy, but I have a moment. Let's get you situated."

**EPOV **

I've had back-to-back patients all morning and not enough time to even take a breath. I finally get a chance to relax and head to the break room for some coffee. My path to the coffeemaker is blocked by a small group, adding to my frustration.

Emmett's standing there with Angela, Bella and another man whose back is to me. All I want is my coffee. Emmett, sensing my distress, is nice enough to pour me a cup, while the girls laugh at something the stranger says.

Standing there, I take a quick moment to admire this fine specimen in front of me – at least from behind.

He has a nice, hard frame with his slacks hugging his muscular legs. His brown hair is swept up in a ponytail with the sides cut low. Could this be the resident we were waiting to meet? If so, I would follow that ass around all day long.

"Here you go, Edward," Emmett says, handing me the cup. The stranger's shoulders stiffen at the mention of my name.

Bella speaks up. "Dr. Cullen, let me introduce you to our newest addition. This is Dr. Whitlock."

_Whitlock?_

Seemingly unaware of my shock, Bella continues talking. "He just got here, and I've been showing him around. I was just about to come and get you before letting him jump in."

I can't believe it. Jasper Whitlock is standing front of me.

He's the hotshot doctor that everyone has been gossiping about? The resident who comes highly recommended from Dr. Aro Volturi _himself?_

So many questions run through my head. I'm not the same person I used to be in high school. I've changed.

Besides, I am sure he's forgotten all about that. We're grown men now.

I extend my hand in courtesy to him. "Dr. Cullen, chief resident."

"Dr. Jasper Whitlock." His grip is firm. His eyes hold a cold stare. If looks could kill, I would dead right now.

He releases my hand as fast as he'd taken it, turning back to Angela, Bella and Emmett, and continues chatting as though I'm not here.

I guess he remembers after all.

Over the next few weeks, I watch Jasper at work with patients and the staff. His bedside manner with patients is impressive, and the charm he lays on the staff is fascinating to see. But this isn't the way he treats me when we work together – or even we're in the same room. Around me, he gets cold and calculated. His words are sharp and to the point. At first, I think nothing of it and just see it as him being professional and trying to impress me with his strong work ethic. But every time I see him with other members of the staff, he is happy, charming and carefree.

The more he ignores me, the more I want to get his attention. He's really come into his own over the years. That lanky kid is now a hot guy with hard, lean muscles and broad shoulders. I've taken a few opportunities to stare at his ass in the locker room before he throws his lab coat on. Each day that passes, I become more and more smitten with him, but each cold look he throws my way makes me regret the way I maliciously treated him all those years ago.

I need to get it off my chest and apologize to him for it. I know it's a few years too late, but I think if he hears my sincerity he may forgive me so we can move on.

"Here you go, Mrs. Cope, now remember, take two of these twice a day. Okay?"Jasper says.

I stand by the door for a second just to admire him.

Mrs. Cope is a regular and often I'm the one treating her, but watching Jasper with her pulls at something deep inside me, a sense of admiration.

"Dr. Cullen, dear, hello," Mrs. Cope says, making Jasper aware of my presence.

I smile as I walk into the room. "Hi, Mrs. Cope. How are you?"

"Much better now that I have this fine young man helping me."

Jasper looks nervous as he graciously accepts Mrs. Cope's compliment. I like the way his cheeks flush when he's embarrassed. Together, we finish with Mrs. Cope and walk into the hallway.

It's awkward, but I need to get this off my chest. "I was about get some coffee. Would you care to join me, Dr. Whitlock?" I look in his direction, noticing his cold gaze. "We have something to discuss."

He looks stunned. "I don't think –"

"Listen, Jasper, I'd like to talk to you about what happened between us back in high school."

"We have nothing to talk about, Edward."

"I think we do."

"I have to get back to work." He tries to pass me, but I hold on to his arm.

He pulls it out off my grasp. "Don't fucking touch me!" he "whisper-yells" to avoid making a scene.

"What's your problem?"

"As long as you stay away from me, I'll be fine," he growls. "We get in, we do our jobs, and I complete my rotation and head up to the OR. We stay out of each other's way, and that's it."

I am stunned silent by his request. He's really thought this out.

"Do you really still hate me?" I whisper. It's hard to admit that his hatred towards me has burned me. "Is this because of high school? I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" he laughs. "For what? What are you sorry for?"

"I…"

"For fucking with my life for four fucking years?" he says angrily. "For making my high school experience the most miserable time of my life? The name calling, the pranks, destroying my opportunity for a scholarship? What exactly?" his voice is now raised and attracting attention.

"Can we just talk?" I try to shuffle him into an empty room, but he resists.

"Pick one Edward. Tell me what you're most sorry for." His eyes burn into mine. "Go on, I'm waiting."

What can I say? I did all those things to him. I had set out to ruin him, and apparently I did.

"Jasper, I was an asshole." He scoffs. I ignore him and continue. "What I did to you is unforgivable, I know, but I am terribly sorry. I was insecure, but I've changed."

"Changed?" He's not buying it. "Changed into what? More of an asshole?"

"I deserve anything you want to say or do to me." I really want him to see how I am now, as opposed to how I was. "I was inconsiderate to you and your sister, and it was without reason. I shouldn't have been that way to you; it was wrong."

"It was fucking torture going there every day and facing your smug face."

"I'm…"

"Don't you fucking say you're sorry, because I don't believe one word. You may have these people fooled with your little act, but I'm not one of them." He's right there in my face now. "I know the real Edward Cullen – the spoiled brat who loves it when everyone bows down and worships him."

"You don't know anything about me," I snarl because I know he sees someone different than who I truly am.

"See, that's the Edward I know." He shakes his head smugly. "Listen here, Cullen, I'm here to work and want nothing to do with you. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out yours. Understand?"

"But, Jasper, I…"

"Stay away from me, Cullen." He storms off, leaving me there.

I try to talk to him, but Jasper continues to avoid me every day, and like he said, we only communicate when necessary. Every time I see him, I'm reminded of how horribly I acted when I was younger, and I wish there were a way to fix what I've done.

Last week, Emmett even noticed there was something bothering me and asked if it had anything to do with Jasper. I guess our feud, or really, his refusal to talk to me, hasn't gone unnoticed.

Emmett is more perceptive than most people give him credit for. I trust him, but most of all, I just need to hear someone else's objective opinion that I'm not going crazy. It seems all I've thought about since he arrived is Jasper.

I need to get this off my chest. I want to know how I can get Jasper to talk to me. As I'm about to ask Emmett, Jasper walks into the cafeteria. I watch his happy eyes search the room, but when they land on me, they become hard.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" Emmett asks, waving his hand in front of me, bringing me out of my thoughts. He follows my eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"But?"

"I shouldn't," I answer. "He'll never feel the same for me."

"Come on, a hot guy like you? Hell, if I batted for the other team, you would be first on my list." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows, and I can't help but laugh.

"Trust me, when you know what I've done, you won't be so forgiving." He nods, beckoning me to go on. "Jasper and I went to high school together. I was a snotty bastard who thought the sun rose and set on my ass. I was mean to any and everyone who didn't fit into my circle of friends. The elite. Jasper was a part of the rejects."

"Rejects?"

I keep my eyes on the table while answering, ashamed. "It's what we called those who weren't like us."

"Oh."

"But I…"

"But what?"

"I envied him, Emmett. He was so different."

Emmett starts laughing at me then.

"I'm serious. I envied him. He lived in a trailer park while I had everything, but he was free to be who he really was, and I wasn't. There was this guy, Peter. He's my childhood friend. I knew he was gay, but he wasn't out. And when I found out he was dating Jasper, I made him end it even though I knew he was in love with him. I told him all the right shit to scare him into dumping Jasper. I hadn't come out to my parents yet, and seeing them out there together made me jealous and pissed off that I had to hide who I was while Jasper got to be out there without judgment, and with the reputation I had to uphold, I feared to pursue it discreetly. Because if it came out that I was gay, I would've been ruined."

"So you told Jasper this?"

I can't answer right away. I'm too ashamed. But I know I have to.

"I got Peter to move on to Charlotte, even though he was gay, but it didn't faze Jasper. He was still the same. I finally got his attention when we destroyed a painting he'd done of his mom and sister. Emmett, I was such a fool back then, and by the time I learned how to be better, we were nowhere near one another. When he showed up as the resident here, I felt threatened by him and then jealous when I saw how kind he was to all of you and how cold he was with me. I foolishly thought maybe he had forgiven and forgotten about those horrible things but he hasn't. He very much remembers, Emmett, and he hasn't forgiven me one bit." I look up into Emmett eyes, waiting for his response.

"Look, Edward, what you did, it's bad, it's almost unforgiveable. If I'd known you then, I wouldn't have hesitated to beat your preppy ass up. But I think if you apologize for all of it, and let him know the reason behind your actions, then maybe he'd consider it."

"I tried, but he refuses to talk to me. He told me to stay away from him unless it's about patients' treatments."

"You have to push him. He needs to know the truth behind it all."

I hung my head. "I know."

He stood to leave. "Get it done."

The rest of the day is rough. There was a "multiple car" collision, and the ER has been on high alert waiting to receive the patients.

Finally, the patients are starting to arrive. I am assigned a mom and her "ten year old" daughter. The mom has a broken arm and minor abrasions, but the little girl's injuries are much more serious. She's bleeding from the ears, has a nasty gash on the forehead, and is vomiting, which is sign of possible internal bleeding. I ask Dr. Swan to call the OR so we can get her into surgery. We spend as long as we can on the little girl until Jasper comes rushing through the doors, wanting an update. I run through my prognosis while we both rush her to the OR. I don't want to leave her; she's so small and helpless.

I watch Marcus, Jasper and the rest of the team work on her as long as they can, but in the end, they lose her. I'm crushed.

I wait for Jasper by the doors for the news to report back to her mother, even though I know what that news will be. When he finally comes through the doors, his face softens. I can only imagine the look of remorse on my face over the lost of the little girl. He then did something completely unexpected by lightly punching my arm and saying, "I'm sorry, Cullen. Let me help you do it." We both walk off in the direction of the OR's waiting room to tell the mother the sad news.

When our shift ends, Emmett, Bella, Angela, and I meet up at a bar for a drink. After a hard day like this one, we need it.

I know I'm drinking too much, but I don't give a fuck. I can still hear the mother's scream when Jasper told her about her daughter, and I think it'll haunt me forever.

"Hey, man, you made it." I look up to see who Emmett is addressing, only to come face-to-face with Jasper.

"Pull up a seat and have a drink, we fucking need it." Emmett says.

Emmett orders another shots from the bartender and passes one to Jasper, while I knock back mine, slamming the glass down. I notice Jasper sitting next to me on the other stool, but he says nothing to me.

I have to leave. I can't be around Jasper and have him ignore me.

I know where I'm heading with my drinking, and even though I want to get "piss-poor" drunk by the end of the night, it makes no sense to wrap my car around a light post in the process.

"Listen, I gotta go," I tell them, staggering off my stool. "I'm going home."

Emmett catches me. "Hey, Jasper, do you think you can give Cullen here a ride? I live in the other direction."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my way home on my own." I accidentally stumble into Jasper's arm. Being this close to him, I take the time to openly admire his eyes. "Wow! Your eyes are really pretty."

I hear chuckling behind us and realize I said that out loud.

"Why, thank you." He smirks at me, and it's a huge fucking turn on.

"I love when you do that." I chuckle. _Since the floodgates are open_…

Emmett saves me. "Okay, Jasper, I think you need to get him home before he wants to bear your children."

Jasper helps me walk even though I'm fine on my own. "Come on, Edward, let's get you home."

He helps me into his car after making me promise to let him know if I want to hurl.

"I can hold my liquor," I say as I hiccup.

I rattle off my address to him and then lay my head against the plush seat and close my eyes.

I must have dozed off because in no time, he is helping me to the elevator and then my door. After wrestling my keys from me, he gets me inside and sits me down on the couch. I think he's leaving as he walks away, but then he's back with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this," he says handing me the bottle. "It'll help."

He moves to leave, but I can't let him go without at least trying to talk to him.

"Wait! I'm so sorry."

He sighs. "Not shit this again."

"Yes. This again."

"What's with you and the fucking apologies?"

I've got to get this off my chest. "Because I know how much I hurt you, and I want to say I'm sorry and no, I won't stop until you've forgiven me."

"Why can't you just drop this?" he pleads.

"Because I was an asshole and you didn't deserve any of it."

"I don't want to remember any of it. I spent the better part of my life forgetting about all that shit – and you. I've moved on and so should you."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" he shouts.

"Because I like you," I mumble.

"What?"

"I like you…a lot," I say firmly.

"You're fucking insane." He walks briskly to the door.

The water has sobered me up a bit, and I'm not going to waste any more time.

"I was jealous of you."

He pauses at the door and turns to me, so I continue.

"I was jealous of you in high school. You had the freedom I wanted. You could be anything you wanted, and you were happy with it. I saw that. I saw it every time I looked at you, and I envied it. You weren't insecure; I made you that way. You were brave. You painted. You were so smart. I used to spy on you with your sister at lunch. You had the most beautiful smile. You still do. Seeing you at that club in Port Angeles with Peter, I was fucking pissed. Watching you two out on the dance floor grinding against one another, Peter was lost in the moment, and when you kissed, I lost it. I found this twink, took him out back and stuck my cock down his throat, picturing you on your knees in front of me."

I realize he's moved from the door and is now seated across from me.

I look in his eyes and continue. "I went over to Peter's one day. He was the one person who knew the true me. When I hung out with Peter, I could be myself and not be judged. But when you guys started to date, he didn't have the time anymore. He was always busy. So one day, I just showed up at his house. I knew his parents were away, and I figured we could hang out like we used to."

I dismiss the knowing look in his eyes and go on. "I let myself inside and headed straight for his room. His door was ajar, I could hear moaning coming from within. I saw the two of you having sex. The look on your faces was bliss. I stood there listening to him tell you how much he loved you, how good you felt inside in him, how much he never wanted you to stop. And when I couldn't take anymore, I left."

"Because you…"

"Because I realized I wanted you. I wanted you to be with me, not Peter. I wanted you to want me, not him. I wanted to feel that. I wanted to be that happy. I raced home, got in my shower and jacked off to the image of you and Peter fucking. I slept with Jessica, Lauren and any other girl that would give it up, but I would still have to picture you just to come. I admitted to myself that I was gay and that's why I was attracted to you. But it was something deeper. I would head out to the clubs, find a boy and stick my tongue and cock down his throat but it wouldn't live up to the fantasies I had of you."

"If you were feeling this way, then why did you…?"

"When Victoria let us know about the art project I was so far gone in blaming you for my dissatisfaction that I wasn't thinking straight. When we sneaked in and fucked up your painting, it should have been gratifying to me. I thought, finally, you would hurt like I did. But before Victoria started to rip it and spray it, I looked at it. It was beautiful. You captured them perfectly. The expressions on their faces were breathtaking. I could practically feel the love you all had for each other through that one painting."

He looks away from me, and I swear I see a tear fall from his eye.

I need to get this out before I lose my nerve. "When you confronted me at the hospital, I expected the same quiet Jasper Whitlock, the one who took it all, took all the punishment. But you stood up for yourself; you stood up to me." I motioned to his hair then. "You kept it the same."

"Yes, I grew to like it."

"Oh."

"I know you don't care to know, but…"

"You don't know what I want, so don't speak for me," Jasper says abruptly. "Care to know what?"

"Why the change. Why I'm different now." I say.

"Why?"

"I fell in love. It wasn't anywhere near the intensity I felt for you, but it was love. He taught me so much about myself and life. His love changed me."

"What was his name?" Jasper asks.

"Seth."

"Demetri." He points to himself with a small smile.

"When you started working at the hospital, I felt that familiar feeling of envy again. But this time, it was toward my friends. You smiled with them, you joked around, and you treated them with respect. You're so alive around them, but with me, you go cold. Your eyes are hard and I can see the hatred in them when you look at me."

"I don't hate you, Edward." He lowers his eyes to his lap.

"But I thought…"

"If you had taken the time to ask me, you would have known this, Edward." He smiles. "I didn't hate you as much as you annoyed me, and I only came close the day I saw my painting destroyed. When I got here, I just told myself we had to work together, but that was the end of it. The less interaction we had, the better, but you wouldn't stay away." His head rests in his hands.

I get up and go to him. "I couldn't stay away. The more you pushed me away, the more I wanted you. The more I wanted you to want me."

"Edward, I…"

I have to convince him I'm sincere. "We have a day off on Sunday. Please go out with me?"

He smirks, which I take as a good sign. "How are you so sure I have a day off?"

"I inquired," I say, blushing.

He laughs a hearty laugh. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Please say you will, Jasper."

He begins to rise from his seat. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Dinner for two and a movie. A walk, perhaps." I stand as well.

"Thought this through, haven't you?"

"And prayed you'd accept."

"Hmm..." He walks forward slowly, while I back up until my back hits the wall.

Looking in his eyes, I'm caught in their intensity.

"Well, then…" he whispers.

My mind doesn't have time to catch up before his lips are on mine. I open my mouth to his, enjoying his softness and his tongue dancing with my own.

Grabbing the back of his head, I fuse his lips to mine. I never want to stop kissing him.

He slams me back into the wall, grinding his hard body on mine. The feeling of his growing erection against my own is amazing. He detaches his lips from mine and nips at my jaw. Grabbing a hold of my hair, he pulls my head back, exposing my neck to his mouth.

"Bedroom," he murmurs.

I push away from the wall, taking his hand and guiding him down the hall to my room.

As soon as we get through the door, he slams it shut and pushes me against it. Giving me no time to protest, he pulls me into a hard kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth while working the belt buckle of my pants.

After getting it open, he rips my shirt open, and then takes his t-shirt off over his head.

His hard naked chest rubs against my own, massaging my sensitive nipples.

He pinches my nipples between his fingers, rubbing and tweaking them and leaving me panting for more. I reach for his jeans, pulling his fly open and trying to get them past his hips, but before I can, he pulls away.

"Not yet, baby," he whispers. I moan out loud at the sound of his voice. I can see his abs and the "v" of his hips and I want nothing more than to lick him my way down to his happy trail.

He kisses his way down my chest, taking the time to suck my nipples before he gets on his knees in front of me. He gives me a devilish smirk while roughly pulling my pants off. My throbbing cock springs free, and he gives the shaft a long lick from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Oh, God!" I groan, closing my eyes at the intense sensation.

I open them in time to see him take my cock between his full lips, licking up and down the shaft before sucking in earnest. He bobs his head up and down my hard cock while he massages my balls. I can feel them tightening at the sensation, and I know I won't last long, but I don't want him to stop.

He takes me deep in his throat, humming around my cock, and that's it.

"Ugh! I'm coming!" I shout, my knees buckling underneath me.

I come hard down his throat as he licks my now softening cock clean and then lets it go with a pop. None of my fantasies can compare to the feeling of being in his delicious mouth.

I pull him up, bringing his lips to mine, tasting myself on them.

"Come on." I lead him over to the bed and push him down on it. As I pull his pants off, I arch my eyebrow at him, realizing he is going commando.

"What?" He smirks.

I climb on top of him, kissing him as I run my hand down to the object of my desire.

I nip on his collarbone, taking his hard, leaking cock into my hand and rubbing the pre-cum all over it. I grip the base firmly before rubbing my hand up and down from tip to base and back again.

I pump his cock hard, creating a delicious friction as he arches off the bed, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in ecstasy. I suck on his exposed collarbone, pumping my hand faster up and down his cock. His eyes snap to mine, and he sucks one of his fingers into his mouth, slowly licking it, covering it with his saliva, then crushing his lips to mine. While our tongues tangle, I feel the same finger circling my entrance before he pushes it in, causing both of us to groan out. He begins to finger-fuck me while I stroke him.

He stares at me, breathing hard, before he arches and shoots his load on my chest and his stomach, screaming out his pleasure.

We kiss languidly for what seems like hours. No words are spoken while he continues to pump his finger in and out of me, adding another and scissoring them, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. I moan and plead with him, telling him I want to come, feeling his cock growing harder and harder.

"Don't you dare come, Edward," he commands.

If anything, my dick gets harder at his harsh tone.

He looks at my nightstand and nods. "Lube?"

"In the drawer," I mumble, trying desperately not to disobey his command.

He reaches over, pulling out the lube and condoms and throwing them down next to me. Then he turns me on my stomach, sucking my neck as he pulls his fingers out of me.

"Don't come," he repeats.

He lubes his fingers and rolls on the condom just as quick, coating his now hard cock.

He prepares me, kissing and whispering how he can't wait to be inside me.

"Oh, Jasper, please fuck me," I beg.

"Oh, baby, I have every intention of fucking you." With that, he pushes inside of me.

He holds still, letting me adjust to him once he's completely inside – I have never felt so full.

I groan and push my hips up to let him know I'm ready. I want this as much as he does.

"Be still." His tone is demanding yet playful.

I know what he's doing, but I have to have more. "Ugh! Please move, Jasper."

He begins to move his hips at a slow pace. "You're a needy little bitch, aren't you?"

It's just what I need. "Oooh...yes, fuck me."

"I intend to, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be thinking of me with every painful step you take." Just as he says that, he pulls out and thrusts hard back in me.

I scream out, but I don't have time to recover before he pulls on my hips. Sitting me up on all fours, he gets behind me and pushes his cock inside of me to the hilt.

I've never felt anything so deep. His thrusts are long and hard, and he keeps hitting my sweet spot on every pass.

I can't think straight.

I scream and grunt until my throat starts to feel sore while he fucks me thoroughly.

"Oh yes, baby, you're so tight." He grips my hips, going faster. "I could fuck you all night long."

"Ugh! Yes, Jasper, don't stop!"

I feel the familiar tightening in my belly as his thrusts become erratic, and I pray he's close.

"Jasper...Uhhh...I can't hold on any longer."

He groans, obviously close himself. "Come for me, baby, please."

I moan as Jasper pushes into me once more and even though he's not touching me, his hard thrusts are so powerful that I explode. I feel my orgasm spread through me like wildfire. I scream out my release, shooting my come all over my sheets and stomach. He continues to move inside me, drawing out my climax until he finally comes filling the condom, while my ass milks him of his orgasm. He collapses on my back, both of us breathing hard.

Turning my head to him, our lips meet in a slow kiss while he slowly pulls out of me.

I am so spent; I collapse on the bed, not caring if I'm lying in my own come. Jasper gets up and goes to clean up. I hear the water turn on and off, but I can't move. A warm cloth cleans me, wiping along my spine and backside, before it's moved away and replaced by soft kisses on my ass as he wipes the come off my stomach.

I must have dozed off because the next time I open my drowsy eyes, I see Jasper fully clothed, standing over me.

I want him to stay but can't find the strength to talk.

He bends down, kissing my lips chastely, and then moves his mouth to my ear.

"Pick me up at 8." I feel him smile against my cheek before he playfully bites my ear.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm alone.

I shoot up, thinking it was all a dream, but seeing the note with his cell number beside me on a pillow and the sharp sting I feel in my backside, I smile, realizing it happened.

I gingerly lie back down and stare up at the ceiling.

I'd finally gotten to tell Jasper the truth, and reasons behind my horrible actions. And it seems he's forgiven me. After everything that happened here between us tonight, I think we can turn over a new leaf, together. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know I'll never let him go again.

This is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Is it just beginning?<em>

**Thanks for reading…Thoughts?**


	2. What have I done?

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A continuation of my "Pimp my Bunnies" entry, so much is left to say.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

**JPOV**

What the fuck have I done?

It's the only question I ask myself over and over again as I make my way home from Edward's.

_What did I just do? How could I have slept with him?_

After leaving a thoroughly fucked Edward at his place, I realize due to the short amount of time it takes me to get home, that I don't live that far away from him. A fact I'm afraid of him learning – if he doesn't already know.

I cannot go on that date with him. It's just not happening. I can hardly sit in a room with him, much less to do it in a romantic setting.

_What the hell are you talking about? You just fucked him!_

I'm in a daze as I walk into my apartment. I start to strip off my clothes right at the front door wanting nothing more than to get his scent off of me. By the time I get to my bedroom, I'm completely naked. I head straight for the shower, start it up and jump in. I scrub my body from head to toe in the same manner I scrub my hands for surgery. As the stream of water hits my back washing away the last remnants of soap down the drain, I can still hear his grunts and moans as we fucked. I can feel his hard body under mine, and my cock buried in his sweet ass.

_I want more_.

I shake my head, desperately trying to clear my mind of Edward and vowing as I step out of the shower and walk out of the bathroom, to stay away from him.

_Yeah, and giving him your cell number is staying away from him._

I need to. I can't let him get in my way. Edward will always be the boy who tormented me. Nothing more.

_I'm sure you believe that. Oh, and the intensity and wanting to be around you? Can't say you never felt it too. Can you?_

I will admit that Edward confessing his feelings toward me now about all those years ago sent a thrill through me. I can't believe that he felt that way about me. However, I'm still a bit angry that he was the reason behind what happened with Peter –not that I didn't suspect it.

After getting a bottle of water I walk back to my bedroom and jump into bed forgoing clothes. Walking around naked is a guilty pleasure I like to indulge in while I'm at home.

Lying here, I think of how hard tomorrow will be. The easiest part of avoiding Edward is the fact that I work in the OR, and he works in the ER. Another benefit is our schedule. Who knows how long we can go without crossing one another's paths? I'm hoping for a lengthy amount of time. The biggest problem is that I need to think of a way to get out of that dreadful date on Sunday.

_What the fuck was I thinking? _

I fell asleep with my mind solely on Edward Cullen.

The next morning is a mad rush to get to work. I get up late and arrive half an hour later than intended. Everything went smoothly for most of the morning. I had back-to-back surgeries to assist in throughout the morning, which made it incredibly easy to avoid any thoughts of him.

As the day goes on, I begin to feel comfortable enough to venture downstairs. I skipped a proper breakfast this morning opting for just two muffins and two cups of coffee, so a big lunch is a definite need.

I head down in the elevator, while checking my phone for messages. I wasn't paying that much attention to where I'm going as I step off, and ended up bumping into a hard chest. I quickly make my way to apologize and only to find myself looking into his excited emerald eyes.

Edward.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," he says, smiling brightly.

He begins to fidget as if he wants to say something else. Standing here I can almost feel my resolve of not engaging into any sort of conversation outside of work with him begin to crumble. I have to stay strong. I really need to get out of here.

"Jasper, I…" he says, softly.

"Look, Edward, I have to get going right now or I won't get back in time for a surgery I have in about an hour and a half," I say, effectively cutting him off and trying get out of there as fast as I can.

"Jasper, I really need to talk to you," he pleads as I walk around him pocketing my phone.

"And we will, but later," I lie, throwing in a small smile for good measure.

I walk away from Edward and out of the hospital feeling like shit for lying. Especially, with seeing how happy he looks at the concept of us talking later on. I can't allow myself to feel guilty for it. This is the right choice. I'm not about to enter into any sort of relationship outside of work and my dislike for him. Sleeping with him was just fucking and nothing else will come of it. It was a bad day, we had lost that little girl and we bonded over the grief and founded a way to ease the pain for one another.

I make my way across the street to the diner. The place is crowded, but I manage to find a seat. I order a cheeseburger and a coke. While waiting on my order, my phone rings and the one person I want to talk to the most is displayed on the screen.

"Hey," I answer.

"_Hey, Jasper, what's up?"_ Rosalie says.

I want to say "nothing much" and carry on with our usual banter that we always get into, but instead I blurt out, "I fucked Edward Cullen."

The waitress arrives at that very moment and sets my plate down before giving me a small yet shocked smile and walking off.

I hear total silence and I have to wonder if she's still there.

"Rose, are you there?"

"_I'm here,"_ she says in a small voice.

I need my sister's opinion, so I start to explain. "I don't know what happened, Rose. I was fucked up after losing this patient, a little girl, and everyone –Edward included– who was stuck with those traumas headed out to a bar for a much needed drink or two. I got there late and Cullen was already there, sullen and drunk."

"_Okay, then what happened?"_ Rose asks.

"I had a couple shots and maybe two beers before Emmett…"

"_Emmett?"_ she inquires. "_Who's he again?"_

"The pediatrician I talked about, Dr. McCarthy," I tell her, hoping to jog her memory.

"_Oh! The big, friendly guy,"_ she says. "_Okay, go on_."

"I sat with them for a while before I decided to leave. Emmett asked me if I could drop Edward home since he was stumbling all over the place, and was in no condition to drive. Edward tried to refuse, but I took him anyways. We got to his place and I helped him upstairs to his apartment. I dropped him on the couch and got him some water. Rose, I was hell-bent on leaving and then he started talking. Apologizing again."

"_Again?"_ Rose shouts, recalling our past conversations on Edward's apology pleas.

"Yeah, that's what I said to him," I reply. "But, he stubbornly continued and went on to say some crazy shit."

"_Like what?" _she demands_. "What did the fucker say?"_

For some reason, it stings to hear her describe him that way_. Why_? I ignore my final thought and go on. "He told me again that he was sorry and I asked if he'll ever stop apologizing and he said not until I accepted it. He then launched into some things from the past that he hid. He confessed that he was very jealous of me and admired me at the same time for my freedom to be comfortable with being me. He then said he's the one who forced Peter to break up with me."

"That dick!" the string of expletives that left her mouth after that would make a sailor proud.

"Rose! Rose! Rose, calm down," I say, trying to calm her down. Some patrons start at me because of the shouting coming from my phone.

"I'm calm," she says, taking breaths attempting to stay so. "I'm good."

"Okay," I reply. "He said that he couldn't take the sight of Peter and me together because he secretly wanted me for himself. I don't know, Rose, things just escalated from there and now I'm across the road having lunch at the diner and trying to think up more ways to avoid him."

"Well, big bro, that's some deep shit you're in."

"Oh yeah?" I say. "It gets better."

"With what?"

"I left him my phone number and agreed to a date on Sunday."

For a couple of minutes, I can hear nothing but Rosalie's raucous laughter before she says, "You've really painted yourself in a corner, Jasper."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah? I'll be there in a minute," she shouts. "Jasper, I gotta go, I have a customer."

"Alright, later," I say.

"Later."

After I end my call with Rosalie, I finish my lunch, pay and head back to the hospital. I'm thankful that I get up to the OR without another unwanted confrontation from Edward.

I spend the rest of the day in and out surgery assisting Dr. Marcus Volturi. Walking out of the last surgery – a hip replacement – I go to the break room to catch my breath, and check my phone for any messages. I notice three missed calls from Edward. I delete them and the possible messages, having no interest in hearing them.

My shift ends at eight o' clock tonight and I want nothing more than to speed up time. The funny thing is, in spite of everything I did today to distract myself, all I can think about is Edward. He's in every damn thought. Why did he say those things to me? Did he mean them? If he liked me, why didn't he man the fuck up and talk to me instead of ridiculing me? What the hell? I'm not considering this shit. He's a spoiled brat who is use to getting what he wants, and last night, that was me. He only said that bullshit to get me into bed.

_Yet, you have to admit it's softest his eyes have ever seem. Those eyes had stared into yours, every fucking day, and they never held such kindness in them. Have they?_

I can't think about this now.

Around seven in the night, we get called downstairs in the ER for a major trauma. I head down with Dr. Cullen and Dr. Volturi. Dr. Marcus Volturi is a brilliant surgeon, and a bit of a workaholic. He's only interested in working with the fastest, brightest and most hardworking people in the field. He has a short amount of patience, and doesn't tolerate laziness. I know Dr. Carlisle Cullen by reputation mostly as I do my best to keep as far away from him as possible. I want nothing to do with the prick. And as we speak, judging by the look of disdain he's throwing my way, I'd say the feeling is mutual.

We get down to the ER, I proceed to trauma one where Bella and Edward are working on one of the patients. Bella sees me and begins to reel off the patient's condition, and what's needed of me. Edward remains quiet, only speaking toward Bella or the nurses. I step in to assist. Seeing that Bella's side of the table is crowded I take my place next to Edward. However, as I step close he steps away and suddenly tells Bella he's going to assist in trauma two after asking her if she can handle it. Bella gives him the go ahead and he promptly leaves the room without a second glance at me.

After stabilizing the patient for the ride up to the OR, Bella decides to take the trip up there with me.

"What happened?" she asks.

I know what she means as Bella is a pretty straightforward person and also Edward's friend. She's been kind to me and very welcoming so I own her the decency of at least answering her questions.

"What has he said?" I ask her.

"Nothing much," she answers. "He came in very happy this morning. He was on cloud nine. The whole morning ran smoothly. Emmett and I inquired –well more like me, Emmett merely stated as soon as he saw Edward, and I quote, "you fucked!" but in between the eye roll from Edward and smack over the head from me, Edward never denied it so I assume something happened between you two."

We get off the elevator and pass the patient over to Dr. Kate Denali. She was working strictly out of the OR for this emergency while Dr. Cullen, Dr. Volturi, myself and a few others are assessing things downstairs. Dr. Denali is a no nonsense surgeon and the most befitting person to run the OR while the other doctors are away. Working with her can be an excellent learning experience as she is very efficient.

I turn and head back to the lift with Bella. "Something did happen."

"I assume as much, Jasper," she says with a small smile. "But, what's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

Bella looks at me for a minute before answering. "When you first came to this hospital and we met, you had this way about you, an air of confidence. You were pleasant enough so any signs or theories I had of you being another cocky ass surgeon was demolished. That first time Emmett mentioned Edward's name in the break room, a look of shock and may I say, fear came in your eyes. Then anger. As time went on, I watched as you purposely avoided Edward and that day he asked you for coffee, I was in that room when you cursed him out. So I thought, okay, they know each other and apparently never liked one another. But, today when he saw you get off that elevator, Jasper, I've never seen him so happy. He practically sprinted from the front desk to get to you."

I couldn't answer her, instead I silently prayed for the lift to get back to the ER faster.

"It won't go any faster, no matter how much you want it to," she chuckles as she mirrors my stance looking up at the numbers as the lift approaches downstairs. "You know, when he came back next to me and you went through the door, I saw a look on my friend that I haven't seen in a long while, sadness. For the rest of the day, he was on autopilot. Maybe to everyone else, he was the same, but to me, he was hurt. I forced him to call you and leave messages just in case you were in OR, he didn't want to."

The messages I deleted. I can understand her wanting to protect Edward. However, this is man that tortured me all through high school and made a life that was hard even worse, and if I wasn't strong enough I don't know where I would've ended up.

"You don't know the whole story, Bella," I say, harshly. "You don't know Edward as well as you think you do. He's not as innocent as he claims to be, and I'm sure that he's every bit of his father's son."

I speak of Dr. Cullen from experience. Working with him in the OR is hell. He's egotistical, proud, and holds no regard for his fellow colleagues.

"Oh really? You really need to get to know this Edward, Jasper."

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because then you'll see he's nothing like _that man_," she replies, angrily. "How about this? What if Edward was the way he was because he had something to prove and that was the only way to do it?"

We get of the lift and Bella turns to me. "Meet me in the cafeteria at eight, and we'll finish this talk. I think there are a few things that you need know."

"Okay." She walks away, leaving me genuinely interested in hearing more about this "supposed" change Edward has undergone.

Around eight-thirty, after the emergency finally dies down and Dr. Volturi has dismissed me telling that he'll see me in the morning. I bid him good night and go down to the cafeteria to wait on Bella. She arrives a couple minutes later and places a cup of coffee down in front of me before taking a seat across the table.

"What do you mean he's changed?" I ask, getting right into it. "Edward was one of the most vile person I'd ever come across."

"Yes, he may have been that, but not anymore," she replies.

"Why?"

"Change," she says like it's the most obvious thing.

I laugh out and then respond. "He tried to feed me the same bullshit last night."

"And you didn't believe him, right?" Bella says, stating the obvious.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because it's the truth," she answers softly. "Every word, everything he told you was the truth."

I'm pensive for a second and Bella takes the time to sit back, sip her coffee and stare at me. She looks as if she's trying to figure out something before a look of recognition comes over her face.

"It's you, isn't it?" she says. "You're the guy. You're the boy he fell in love with. The one person he couldn't seem to forget."

I didn't understand what she is getting at. "How can I be that person that means so much to him, yet he treated me like shit?"

"Jasper, the man Edward is today is far from the pathetic and miserable boy he was back then."

"How would you know darlin'?" I ask, intrigued that she seems to know so much.

"I met Edward in college. The punk tried to hit on me and let's just say, I put him in his place. I wasn't about to fall for some puny ass line, plus I already had my girlfriend, Alice. By the time we completed our freshman term – occasionally running into one another and having study sessions together. We became best friends as our sophomore term rolled around. The day he met Seth was amazing, something changed in him and he just went for it. The rest, as they say, is history. But understand this, it wasn't easy to gain acceptance for him after finally coming clean with even himself. He fought his feelings hard and when he came out to his parents, it got even worse. It took me, Alice and Seth to convince him that he had the right to be who he wanted to be."

It's unbelievable to hear that Edward had such a hard time, especially with his parents. I thought that they would be supportive in no matter what or who he did.

"I'm not saying this just so you'll to give Edward a chance. I'm telling you because you should know the whole man before you continue to judge him. Okay?" Bella says as she gets up and prepares to leave.

"Okay then." I rise from my seat and Bella pulls me into a hug. We exit the cafeteria together after disposing our empty cups. On our way out, we bump into Edward in the ambulance bay. He greets us quickly then hastily makes his way inside the hospital without another word. Bella throws me a meaningful look before stalking toward the parking lot with me in tow.

I get in my car, start it and make my way home. Minutes later, I walk into my apartment. I take off my sneakers and leave them by the door. They're not my favorite type of footwear, but walking around all day in my cowboy boots isn't exactly all around comfortable or fit for the OR. I decide to order takeout as I'm too tired to cook anything.

I throw off my scrubs and put on my sweat pants while waiting on the delivery guy with my dinner. When he arrives, I pay him and take a moment to admire the nice ass walk away from my door before closing it and heading back to couch to dive into my Sweet and Sour chicken.

After dinner, I clear the table, throwing away the food cartons before heading to take a shower and get some sleep. I take a long one, letting the water wash away all dirt and grime of the day. I try not to think about Edward, but he creeps in every now and then. I get out, dry off, throw on a pair of boxers and head to bed.

It's now twenty minutes later, and I'm still lying here unable to fall asleep. I let my mind drift back to the conversation I had with Bella. She pointed out some things that may take me some time to get use to. However, she's adamant that Edward has reformed and is a far better person from the boy he once was.

All day, I try my best to forget this guy, yet he's in every thought. On one hand, I feel remorseful for the way I acted toward him today – on the other, I felt okay with punishing him. In the back of my mind, I felt powerful, and I finally had the opportunity to punish Edward in any way I see fit.

_Thought you punished him enough last night when you fucked him?_

_What? He liked it._

Damn, just the thought of how good he felt wrapped around me has my cock hardening. I'll never get to sleep unless I rub one out. Having to do this makes me feel like a teenager masturbating to the fantasy of the hot guy in his class.

I pull my boxers off and slowly run my hand down to my swollen length. I grip it firmly, running my finger over the leaky, bulbous head. I stroke it gradually picking up speed as I picture Edward bouncing up and down on my cock. I can almost feel his tight ass taking me deeper inside him with each downward movement he makes.

I can still hear him begging me to fuck him. I stroke myself harder and faster as fantasy Edward picks up speed while pleading with me to let him come. I arch off the bed, bucking my hips as I pump my cock harder creating a delicious friction before flying over the edge shouting Edward's name.

I tiredly make my way to the bathroom for a warm washcloth to wipe the come off my stomach. I throw it in the hamper, kill the lights and get back into bed.

As sleep overtakes me, I realize that I want to know Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: We hear from Edward.<strong>


	3. Talk to me

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A continuation of my "Pimp my Bunnies" entry, so much is left to say.**

**Thanks to vbfb1 for pre-reading.:)**

**Meet the boys and take a look at the banners (thanks to vbfb1 for making 'em!) on my profile.**

**Lykke Li "Possibility" & Sia "Breathe Me" on repeat for this one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

What's the use of sleep if it can't be peaceful?

For three nights now the only thing I see when I close my eyes is Jasper. He haunts my waking hours as he does my nightly ones. I have been lucky enough to be working the day shift for most of this week. It's been both a blessing and a curse. While it's great that I get to go home and wallow, it's also a pain in the ass because it seems every time I turn around, I see Jasper. He also seems to be on day shifts in the OR as we see each other in the ER for most emergencies.

I do my best to ignore him, and only speak to him if it's work related and necessary. Recently, he keeps looking at me weirdly, but since he's already made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with me, I try my best to avoid him at all cost. However, avoiding my friends hurts me the most. The problem is that they'll have questions, and that's something I don't need at the moment. So, evasion is the perfect solution.

I have been hurt before, but Jasper is ripping me apart and it looks like he doesn't even care. I have not felt the need to cry for anything in a very long time, but days ago, I finally had a reason.

_When I saw him at the hospital the day after we had slept together, I thought he would've at least given me the time or day to talk to him–perhaps we could have even had lunch together. I knew that Jasper wasn't utterly convinced of my change–seeing that he was the brunt of most of the punishments I dished out in high school. However, I wanted to prove him that the jerk he knew was long gone and that it was a new man that now stood in his place. I wanted to apologize and show him my sincerity day by day._

_He didn't want that. He didn't want anything to do with me. He only wanted to fuck._

_After seeing him and Bella walk out together, I greeted them quickly in passing and dashed inside the hospital to get my things. I couldn't stand to be there anymore as I knew I would be of no use to them. I had to leave. I couldn't let the staff or my friends see me like this, and even though I felt like a pussy all the way home, I needed to be alone._

_I only had enough strength to get through my front door before collapsing right there on the floor. I couldn't breathe. It was coming out in short pants. I pulled my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth. I felt so used, he used me. He didn't mean any of it. I was just a fuck–a way to release some stress. The first tears fell to my cheeks and I just decided to let it go and cry. _

_I was so fucking wrong. I shouldn't have said a damn thing, instead of seeking him out trying to prove that I was different, I should have just let it go and let him carry on thinking whatever he wanted of me. Now, here I was on my floor crying because the man I want, doesn't want me back. A bit of humor hit me in the middle of my turmoil and I began to laugh. Maybe this was my punishment for all the shit I pulled. Maybe my sentence was that I should be left feeling like nothing._

_Dragging myself from the door, I crawled to my bedroom, but when I got there I let out another sob at the sight of the bed. I curled up on the carpet, trying desperately to erase the images of him and me. The more I tried, the worst it got. I could practically hear his moans of pleasure. _

_I couldn't take it. I couldn't take his voice in my head, it was all too much. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom, making it to the toilet in time to throw up. I stripped off my clothes, crawled into my bath and turned the shower. I just sat there on the tile under the spray and let the water run over me as I cried._

I didn't remember much after that, except waking up on the rug next to my bed. The first person to cross my path the next day is Angela. However, I just made something up and sent her on her merry way.

Getting up in the mornings, I do everything on autopilot, nothing makes a difference, and nothing brightens or dulls the day. It's all the same to me. I get up, go about my usual morning ritual before heading in, get there and do the job, that's it. Neither Bella nor Emmett says anything to me as we only greet each other and then go about getting things done. Today unfortunately is different. Bella seeks me out to remind me about my promise to have dinner with her and Alice this evening at seven. I lie and tell her that I'll be there.

Throughout the day I take on patient after patient with minimal break. When lunch time rolls around, Emmett offers to buy me some, but I tell him maybe another time and he leaves with a small smile. On any other day I would've enjoyed being in Emmett's company, but not today.

Bella tries to get me to have lunch with her a couple minutes later and in all honesty, I would've gone. I'm feeling a bit hungry now and could use the company of a friend. However, as I'm about to answer, I see Jasper coming our way and immediately refuse her offer, walking away from her without another word. Seeing him, takes away even the strength I have to stomach food.

The rest of my day is spent dodging my friends and remaining as busy as possible. Finally, my shift ends with the decision to cancel dinner with Bella and Alice–all I want to do is go home and crawl under the covers.

Stepping out into the ambulance bay, I walk right into Bella, who promptly laces her arm into mine and walk us to my car.

"You're driving," she says, getting in after I unlock it.

Without replying, I jump into driver's seat and make my way to their place. Our ride is silent and I love Bella for not trying to make conversation. When we arrive, I take my time getting out of the car as I don't want to be there and wanting them to know it–hopefully they would change their minds let me go home. However, the stance that Bella has outside the car tells me to get out or else.

Alice is at the front door in an instance kissing Bella before greeting me. Looking away, I suddenly find the steps outside their house very interesting. It's usually great to see them so happy, but right now it only pains me.

"Hey, Edward," Alice says quietly.

"Hey, Ally cat." She pulls me inside the house, closing the door behind me then wraps me in a tight hug. We stand there for a minute just holding on to each other before Bella joins in, and I find myself in a sort of group hug.

The love radiating off of them is enough to break me down and have me sobbing in their arms. They remain silent, letting me have this. I can feel myself moving and then seated on the sofa with my head in Alice's lap. We sit all there with Alice's running her fingers through my hair and Bella gently rubbing my back, coaxing me. Nothing profound is said, only soft words of encouragement to let it out and that they were sorry.

We eventually start dinner an hour later. Alice chastises me for not eating all day and packs my plate with food as Bella laughs. We're having Beef and Cheese lasagna, a salad and garlic bread with a bottle of white wine to top it off.

"Wow, Alice, you went all out," I say to her as I eye my packed plate.

"Well, Bella said you didn't have any lunch," she says. "The lasagna was already made with the salad on way, I just threw in the garlic bread for good measure."

"Thank you," I say, softly.

We eat our meal in relative silence and not a word is uttered until coffee and the red velvet cake for dessert. I try to joke with Alice as I've done before about her love for this cake. Alice was born and raised the South, and absolutely adores the food. She's a great cook and with being a chef, it comes easy to her.

She gives me her "no nonsense" look while avoiding the jokes and proceeds to talk. "What happened that night Edward?"

"Why do you ask?" I say, dumbly.

"You're gonna tell me everything," Alice scolds. "I want the whole truth, every damn bit of it."

"Alice, I…"

"Who the hell is Jasper Whitlock and give me a good fucking reason not to go and kick his ass?"

I have to smile, imagining Alice taking on Jasper. However, I know her long enough to know that she wasn't playing around. She may be small, but she packs a helluva punch–that I've unfortunately been on the receiving end of in the past.

Alice and Bella are sitting across from me and I take the opportunity to look in their eyes, noticing the genuine concern and sincerity before I begin to tell them everything. Everything that I can think of comes flying out of my mouth. Bella already knows bits of it, but not the whole truth. Nonetheless, I know how smart she is and she probably figured out the rest, but I want get this all off my chest. I have tried to do this with Jasper, but he isn't interested. So now my best option is to wallow in my grief and then move on. I can't live in the past anymore or continue to kill myself with being sorry.

After confessing the whole truth, they're both quiet until Alice blurts out, "You idiot!"

"What?" I ask, stunned.

"Edward, that man is interested, but he won't be willing because he still sees you as the same manipulator and bastard you were in high school," Alice says.

"Alice!" Bella yells.

"What?" she says turning to Bella with a cocked eyebrow challenging her. "Tell me I'm wrong. You talked to him, did he sound like he believed?"

"Some parts of it," Bella answers confidently.

Alice doesn't answer Bella, she only turns and faces me saying, "Edward, you still have much to prove to him and you can't expect him to jump and forgive you and want date you because it's something you've wanted all this time. He needs reassurance."

"But Alice…"

"No, listen to me, what he did was wrong. He should've talked to you. But, I think on the way home Jasper felt that he came to his senses and figured that he had just made a mistake by sleeping with you. In his mind, you will always be Edward Cullen the one who tortured him in school and you'll never change," Alice says.

"Alice, I have changed, you know that. I've told him that."

"Yeah, you did Edward, but the fact is he doesn't believe it," she says. "To Jasper, it's a ploy you use to get what you want."

Hearing Alice say this, makes me angry, but every word is true. "I have to prove it."

"Yes," Bella says.

"Edward, do you want him?" Alice asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"You have a day off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Now what you're gonna do, is that you're gonna find him and let him know how you feel. Let him know how much he hurt you, and tell him you know what you want and that you're not going anywhere until you get it," she says.

"Alice, I can't face him." I say to her.

"Yes, you can, and you're gonna do what you have to."

"I can't, why should I?"

"Because he's the one you want," she says as she gets up and walks over to me, taking my hands in her. "Babe, if it's the Edward in school he needs to see to understand this, then give it to him. Show him strength."

Alice hugs me and pulls me out the chair. "Now head on home, get some rest, then go to Jasper show him that the boy he knew is long gone and replaced with this wonderful man I standing in front of me. Okay?"

"Okay." I pull her into a fierce hug before letting go and walking over to Bella and kissing her on the forehead.

I leave their place in better mood than when I arrived. Driving home, I have every intention of going along with Alice's advice, but the closer I get to home the more my anger grows.

I decide to bypass home and head straight for his apartment. Alice may have said to do this tomorrow–one day before the supposed date we should've had on Sunday–but I have to confront him now. I don't care what he's doing, I want to talk now and he's gonna listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Edward and Jasper come face-to-face.<strong>


	4. I Want You

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to vbfb1 for helping out.  
><strong>

**Meet the boys and take a look at the banners (thanks to vbfb1 for making 'em!) on my profile.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Work is crazy, and heading home all I can think about is how fucked up the day has been.

Going in this morning, I had every intention of trying to speak with Edward, and then maybe we could move on from there. I understand Bella wanting me to know her friend, but the problem is that whenever I see him, I only see the boy he was. The trust he wants me to put in him, just doesn't exist in me yet–and I don't know if it ever will.

However, as the day progresses with never ending surgeries, I get lost in work. The one good thing I think works out for me is being in the ER most of the morning–it's the first time I've ever looked forward to working an ER shift.

Every chance encounter with Edward on an emergency I take the opportunity to try and beckon him in my direction, but nothing works, he only keeps it strictly professional and work related. Coming up for air around lunch time after being in the OR for two hours straight, I decide to go downstairs to see if I can finally speak to him alone. I spot Edward talking to Bella at the front desk, and walk over. Approaching them, I notice a faint smile on his face as he speaks with her, but as soon as he looks up and sees me, it fades away and he turns and practically bolts down the hall.

Looking kind of pissed, Bella walks toward the emergency doors. "Bella!" I yell out, running to catch up with her.

"Jasper," she says, sharply.

Opting not to wait, I jump right in. "I want to have lunch with Edward and see if we can have a chance to talk."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jasper, but he hasn't been himself all morning, so I doubt it will be today. Later," she says as she walks off leaving me completely baffled.

Heading to the cafeteria to just get something from the vending machine, I bump into Emmett, who's on his way out–arms fill with snacks.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Hey, Jasper," he says. "You good?"

"Yeah, you?" I ask in return.

"It's been crazy, but nothing I can't handle."

"Me too," I say in agreement. "Have you seen Edward? I want to talk to him."

"I don't think today would be a good day for that Jas," he replies.

"Why not?" I'm getting a little tired of this shit. "All day, whenever I try to get him to even look my way, he just pretends that I'm not there."

Emmett hands me two of his snacks from the vending machine, spins me around and walks us away from the cafeteria. "Listen man, Edward came this morning looking like shit."

"What?"

"Jasper, what the fuck happened?" he asks, but before I can answer he continues. "Basically, Jas, I just met you, but I've known Edward a lot longer and it scares me to see him like this. I mean, no jokes, no playing around, it's crazy. When he walked in this morning we thought he'd got some bad news or something, but he never said a word. I ask him to lunch and he refuses, I'm sure that Bella has tried. "

"Yeah, I came up when she did," I tell him.

"Obviously, because he's now in the cafeteria at a corner table all by himself," Emmett says.

"Listen, I'll talk to him, Emmett, it's my fault and I'll fix it, okay?" I tell him, thanking him for the snacks and going back upstairs.

I never did get around to talking to Edward for the rest of the day, and now I'm tired as hell and on my way home. However, starting tomorrow I have the weekend off, and after much charming and inquiring I've found out that Edward does too. So for the sake of his friends–which he sees fit to alienate, I'll go over to his place first thing in the morning and try to get this thing resolved.

Walking into my place, nothing pleases me more than the sight of my couch–which I immediately throw myself on. After relaxing there for a minute, I go and take a shower. Stepping out minutes later, I feel brand new. Grabbing my sweat pants, I throw it over my shoulder and stroll to the kitchen naked. One of the many things I love about living alone is being able to air dry and lounge about in the nude. After getting a couple beers from the fridge, I make my way to the couch, sitting down and drinking one of them in three gulps before leaning back and closing my eyes. I must have dozed off because the next thing I hear is someone pounding on my door.

"I'm coming!" I shout, throwing on the pants and moving to get the door.

Opening the door, the last person I'm expecting to see is Edward.

"Jasper, can I come in?" he says, looking a bit agitated.

"Sure." He swiftly makes his way inside and I shut it behind him.

Taking a deep breath, I decide to get this apology over with since he's here now. "You want a beer?" I ask, noticing him eyeing them on the coffee table.

"No."

"You want to sit down?"

"No."

I chuckle. "You wanna play twister?"

The look he throws me is enough to shut me up for a while. "Edward, what do you want?"

"You."

I sigh and answer. "I thought we discussed this Edward."

"We didn't discuss shit, Jasper," he says.

"Listen, if you're here to…"

"Shut up, Jasper."

"Hey, listen here, you don't…"

"Shut up!" he yells. "You're going to shut the fuck up and listen."

His eyes are wild, the emerald green of them seem even darker the angrier he gets.

"Why did you sleep with me?" he asks. I move to answer but he raises his hand reminding me to stay silent. "I apologized and as hard as it was, I told you the truth, Jasper, the whole fuckin' truth. Everything I did and what I felt and the reason why I did it. All of that was the truth, and what did you do? You used me!"

I stand there, waiting on him to say what he obviously came here to say, but also feeling ashamed of my actions.

"I haven't felt this hurt since Seth walked away, but not even that could compare to how low and dejected I felt when you did that to me." He throws himself on the couch, dropping his head in hands for a second before meeting my eyes once more. "I am not that boy anymore, Jasper. He grew up and got over the bullshit! He realized that life isn't high school and that he better wake the fuck up and stop being a jackass if he wanted to make it. Do you think this has been easy for me?" he yells.

I desperately want to answer him and say "No, and I know you're not," but I remain quiet, until finally my past memories comes bubbling to the surface and it hits home.

"No, but I was at the bitter end of it, Edward. I was the one that got punished and for what?" I shout back. "What was it Edward? Why me?"

"I told you why," he says in a shaky voice. "I was jealous."

"That's bullshit! The mighty Cullen had nothing to be jealous of, especially from trailer trash like me," I say, moving to stand directly in front of him. "You had and still have everything."

Edward's eyes meet mine and I notice how haggard he looks. "I've never had love. I've never had someone look at me the way Rosalie looked at you. The way Peter looked at you. The way I want to look at you."

"Don't."

"Why?" he demands, his eyes filled with tears. "It's what I want."

"I can't do it, Edward," I say, softly finally letting my walls down. "I can't."

He gets up, walks over to me, and kisses me. "Is this what you want, Jasper?" he sucks my bottom lip in between his full ones and slips his tongue into my mouth when it effortlessly opens for him.

"No, stop Edward," I sigh, pushing him away.

"What?" he asks angrily. "What do you want then? You want me to prove it right?"

He's back in front of me before I have a chance to answer him. He kisses my neck, taking it between his lips sucking and nibbling while he marks me.

He walks us back until my back hits the wall and fuses his lips to mine once more. I can't help the moans that escape me at the taste of his lips. Our tongues tangle and fight for dominance–a battle I willingly lose.

He grips my neck and pulls his mouth from mine. "Oh, I forgot, I should be begging right?" He asks sarcastically as he pulls off my sweats, drops to his knees and takes my hard cock, stroking it then wrapping his swollen lips around it. My mind is lost in bliss as he sucks the tip, running his tongue around it and then slowly licking his way to the base and back up. He grips my thighs and promptly begins to suck me hard. The feel of his mouth practically swallowing my cock leaves me reeling and screaming for more.

Just as I think it couldn't get any better, he deep throats me. "Uh Fuck! Edward!" I grab his hair holding him in place and begin to fuck his mouth. The feeling of his throat contracting around my length is more than I can take and before I know it I'm coming down his throat and shouting his name.

He licks it clean then gets up and crushes his mouth to mine letting me taste myself on his lips. Holding him to me, I can feel his erection digging into my side.

"Jasper," he sighs as he leans his head against mine. We catch our breath before starting to kiss again.

Maybe we shouldn't be doing this so soon, but as our kisses grow heated, I lose the will to stop. I switch our places around, throwing him against the wall. I can't get enough, and I want more of him.

Every touch that passes between us has Edward grinding his clothed body against my bare one. I strip him watching his erect length spring free and drop to my knees, pulling his dick into my mouth–giving it long, hard strokes with my tongue. Releasing it with a pop, I take the moment to admire his hardened length, how long and thick it is and how much the leaky bulbous head is teasing me with precum.

Reaching out, I take another long lick eliciting a loud moan from him. I wonder for a second how he would feel inside of me before taking him once again between my lips and down my throat. He grabs my hair, fisting it as he fucks my mouth.

"Fuck…Jasper…ugh!" he says, thrusting his cock harder and faster into my mouth. I peek up at him loving the look of abandon on his face as he moves in and out of my mouth.

He's panting and begging. "Jasper, I can't...uh...I want to…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence, instead he spurts his warm cum in my mouth while I do my best to swallow every drop.

He pulls me up and into a passionate kiss. "Jasper…mmm…" Our hands roam over each other while we move to the couch. He looks feral as he pushes me down and climbs onto my lap attaching his lips to mine again.

Edward fists our softened cocks, pumping them. I grab his ass, drawing him closer as he wraps his arms around my neck while our lips meet over and over again.

"Jasper…mmm…I need you," he moans out while I nip and suck his neck, rolling his sensitive nipple around between my fingers.

"Lube and condoms are in the drawer over there," I say, directing him to the Entertainment centre. He goes to retrieves them from the drawer, while I sit there admiring his ass from across the room. Taking his time to walk back to me, my cock is hard as rock as he crawls back on top of me. I take the bottle and snap open the lid, coating two of my fingers and seeking his entrance as he prepares my dick. We kiss as he rises up, allowing me to push my coated fingers into his entrance– getting him ready for me.

He grinds up and down in time with my fingers and after telling me he's ready, he lifts himself, taking my cock in his hand and places me at his entrance. I slowly push into him both of us moaning and reeling from the intensity of it. Being inside him feels like heaven, each time he grinds his body into mine and the tightening I feel makes me pump up harder and faster in him.

I grip his hips tighter, urging him to bounce harder on my cock. "Come on, Edward, ride me."

He stares into my eyes for a minute before grabbing my knees and throwing his head back as he obeys. He bounces up and down on my cock taking me deeper with each pass and drawing my orgasm closer and closer.

I lift my hips to meet each one of his downward thrusts. "That's it, fuck me hard."

"Oh God, Jasper, don't stop," he grunts out. "You feel so good."

He begins to grind his hips into mine at maddening slow pace that makes me want to throw him down and fuck him into oblivion. I growl at him to go faster and he only laughs and continue his slow pace.

"Fuck it!" I say, throwing him down on the couch then lifting his legs over my shoulders, pounding into him faster.

He yells out, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down into a hard kiss. I bite his bottom lip, pushing off of him and bracing myself with the sides of the couch as I continue fucking him.

He strokes his cock in time with my thrusts before he starts to lose control. While with my orgasm not far off my movements grow more erratic.

"Edward, I need you to come."

"Jas…uuhhh….I want to…uuuhh."

Come on, baby, come for me," I encourage as I feel him tightening around me.

"Ahhhh!" he screams out his release spurting all over his stomach.

I follow soon after filling the condom and coming inside him. We lay there exhaustedly catching our breaths and trying to come back down to Earth.

"Jasper, you have to get up," he says.

I don't even realize that I'm dozing off until his voice brings me back. "Why?"

"Because, I have to go."

I get up to look at him, and notice as close as we are he can't meet my eyes. "Why?" I ask again.

"It's what you want," he says, sadly.

I remain silent, only pulling out of him, groaning at the loss and getting up. I leave him there on the couch and head for my bathroom, to both dispose the condom and psyche myself up. Looking in the mirror after washing my face, I see the truth. I want to know him and it's stupid to go on judging him for the past and pretending that I don't want him as equally as he wants me. I'm not sure where my next move will take us, but I'm now willing to try.

It isn't guaranteed that Edward will still be there on the couch, but he is. He's half dressed and sitting down with his head held down.

Stepping in front of him I hold my hand out. "Come here."

He stares at it for a minute before taking it and tentatively rising from the couch with my help. He smiles at my smirk knowing that I'm the reason he's walking this way.

We walk into my bedroom hand–in–hand, I pull back the covers, letting him get in first before joining him, pulling the covers to our waists.

We lay there in silence before he breaks it. "I was going to leave."

"I know."

"Why are we in here?"

"Because I want you here, Edward."

"But…" he tries before I interrupt.

"If we do this, take this chance, I won't be the only one putting myself out there. You will ha..."

"I will!" he says, happily and pulling me into a kiss. I return it, laying soft kisses from his mouth to his neck loving the taste and scent of his skin.

"I think this is going to be one of my favorite spots on you," I murmur into his neck while stroking his hard cock. "But, I think we can find some more over the weekend, what do you say?" I ask as I climb on top of him, teasing his already sensitive hole with my length.

He opens his shimmering green eyes to me and says. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to be able to walk on Monday."

We stay in my bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Getting to know one another &amp; Sunday's date...<strong>


	5. Easy like Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Meet the boys and take a look at the banners (thanks to vbfb1 for making 'em!) on my profile.**

**Shout out to vbfb1 for her awesome skills on this chap!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

There is a warm feeling on my face and opening my eyes slowly, I'm greeted with the glow of the morning sun coming through the windows. There is scratching behind me, but being between sleep and reality, I'm not sure if it's real or not. I try to rub the sleep from my eyes only to squint when the sun hits it. I hear a chuckle behind me and suddenly thoughts of last night come flooding back. The feeling of Jasper inside me is still fresh and the stiffness of my muscles scream out from exhaustion. I'm awake, yet they're asleep.

The scratching continues and begins to irritate me. Hell, anything irritates me before my first cup of coffee in the morning. Lifting my hands, I move to stretch only to be stopped by his voice.

"Put your arm back," he directs. "I just need another second then you can stretch and turn around. Okay?"

"Fine," I mumble.

The scratching resumes and my heart flutter when I realize what he's doing. He's sketching me. Willing my body to relax and wait, I let my mind wonder back to high school when Victoria had brought us to the art room to destroy the portrait of his mom and sister. I remember standing there and admiring it, before James's crude comments about Jasper's sexuality and Victoria's cackles in agreement caused my anger to boil to the surface at my own inadequacy in not speaking up for myself. Suddenly, the anger turned to jealousy and again, I envied Jasper for his freedom even in something as simple as portrait and expressing his love for his family. So, I destroyed it.

Closing my eyes, I let the tears fall silently at my stupidity. I pray that he would continue drawing and pay no close attention to me.

"There, it's finished. Would like to see it?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I croak out. "Just give me a moment."

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper pulls on my shoulder and I have no choice but to turn and face him. He drops his sketch pad and pencil to his lap and wipes the tears away while waiting patiently for me to tell him what's bothering me. Pulling myself up to mirror his position, I lean against his headboard and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Can I see it?" He shows me the sketch of myself with my head resting against a pillow and turned away from him. He highlights my hair, neck and shoulders in it, stating that it's a part of his list of favorites on my body. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it causes more tears.

"Edward, come on," he pleads. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't deserve this. Jasper, I…"

"Edward, after waking up I spent a good ten minutes just lying here and looking at you," he tells me. "I wanted to do this, don't let what happened ruin the moment. Okay?"

I can't believe he knows exactly what I'm thinking about. "Okay," I respond quietly. "It's just that seeing this makes me feel so sorry for what I did to the portrait you created of your mom and sister." He eases away from me, but keeps his eyes on me, so I continue. "I think if James and Victoria weren't saying the awful things they were, I wouldn't have done it, but I became so angry listening to James call you a 'faggot' and having Victoria pushing it, that it all just become…"

"Too much," he offers.

"Yeah," I reply. "Jasper, I shouldn't have done it."

"Edward, it's the past, and while it still hurts, you apologizing for it helps. Now the pressure, I can understand. Don't think that for one second that I don't. My family may not have shown it or cause me to experience it, but outside of them, I have felt what it's like to be ridicule because of my sexuality. I'm sorry you didn't have the support back then, but you do now and you've got friends and also for now, you have me. Right?"

"Right." I smile ruefully, happy that he added himself to the equation.

"So," he says, huskily, drawing closer until he's practically on top of me grinding his hard body against me. "What's for breakfast? Because I'm starving." He eyes my body as if I'm a buffet he's waiting to devour.

Elated and turned on, I pull his lips to mine. Morning breath be damn. Our kisses become passionate and one upward thrust of my hips has me on my stomach with Jasper reaching for the lube, preparing me and in lightening speed, pushing into me.

We shower together, caressing and learning each other. Admiring his strong body while he washes off the body wash, I notice the many tattoos he has. I'm intrigued and plan to ask him about their meanings at breakfast–especially the one on his inner thigh. Just a peek at that one and my cock hardens.

We take our turn under the spray and then exit together kissing chastely while drying off.

I laugh at his grumbling stomach as he complains that he hasn't gone grocery shopping and that his fridge is bare.

"You can come over to my place for breakfast," I offer, hoping he'll accept. I know he promised last night that we would try, but I'm still walking on eggshells around him while waiting on the rug to be pulled out from under me.

He arches his brow, asking anxiously. "You've got food?"

Laughing, I answer. "Yeah, so how about it?"

He throws on a shirt–much to my dismay–to go with the jeans he's already donned while I put my clothes from last night back on. He then practically runs from the bedroom and when I get to the living room, he's by the door, bouncing and pouting like a five year old asking what took me so long. Shaking my head, I walk out of the apartment and he locks up behind us then grabs my hand and races to his car.

"Nice car." I express, complimenting him on his mode of transport. It's a 2011 Chevrolet Camaro z28 with a silver and black fade.

"I could say the same thing about yours," he says as he eyes my Aston Martin DB9.

We come to the conclusion that he'll follow me in his car back to my place. The drive is quick and when he alights from his car, he rushes pass me into the building, yelling for me to follow. I give up holding in the laughter and express myself in loud guffaws as I make my way to the elevator where he stands waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive.

"What took you so long?" he asks when I appear beside him. The doors open and he rushes and pushes the button to my floor. For a second I wonder how he knows it, and I recall the night he took me home. I ease my head back against the wall and watch him pace the small space as the elevator ascends. He stops momentarily and strolls over to me with a gleam in his eyes.

Making sure that his lean body is perfectly aligned with mine as he leans against me, he whispers. "It sure took you a while to get out of the car there, old man. I mean, yeah, we fucked but I wasn't even going as hard as I like to." He only acknowledges my shock by firmly gripping my ass and giving it a good squeeze. When the elevator dings on my floor, he insists that I exit it before him. The smack on my ass reveals the real reason he wants me to walk ahead of him down the hall to my apartment.

Leading the way as he follows, I can hear him practically growling from time to time. Looking back, I notice that his eyes are fixated on my ass. Arriving at the door, Jasper comes to stand immediately behind me letting me feel the effect I have on him as he nips at the back of my neck with his hand firmly grasping my hair and pulling my head back so that he can have more access to my neck. Desperately, I try to ignore him and regain focus as my stomach is now screaming out for food, and I want as much sustenance as I get before we fuck again.

When the door opens though, we stumble inside, kissing and groping one another. With a slam of it, I'm shoved against the frame and he latches on to my neck like a vampire in need of blood.

"Uuhh, Jasper," Closing my eyes, I groan out. "Jesus…that feels so good…aren't…you…hungry?"

The reminder of food seems to wake him from his lustful haze and with a last nibble of my neck he lets go and spins me toward the kitchen, leading me inside.

"Okay, what do we have?" he asks as he begins to go through my cupboards.

Perching against the counter, I question him. "Are you always this way when you're hungry?"

"All the time."

"Okay then."

I open the fridge and look over my shoulder to see Jasper peering inside. "Jasper."

"Yeah?"

"You're creeping me out."

"Okay, I'll sit at the island?" he suggests.

"Thank you." I answer, relieved that he's leaving me to my own devices.

"Kitchen Nazi huh?" he remarks.

"What?" I ask, confused by the remark.

"It's like Rose in her garage, she's alright when it's just her and there's no one hanging around, annoying her. So, I take it that you focus better without someone breathing down your neck–at least in your own kitchen. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are." I pull the bacon and waffle mix–thinking that he's too hungry to wait for homemade. After setting the coffee pot, I pass him a bowl of sliced fruit to hold him off until breakfast is ready. While I cook, he nibbles his fruit and we chat. Jasper is a very funny guy, his jokes are as easy to get and about as nasty as Emmett's. Standing there listening to him, it's hard to see the nerdy art geek from high school.

"Breakfast is served." I say, leading him to the dining table. After, setting his plate along with his mug of coffee down before him, I head back to get my own. Once seated, we dig in.

"Are you working today?" he inquires.

"Nope," I mumble with a mouthful of waffle. "You?"

"I have the weekend off, but you never know what can happen right," he drawls. "So the phone is always on."

"I agree," I reply, intrigued by the hint of southern accent in his voice. "Jasper, why do you talk like that?"

"Like what, darlin," he drawls again with a wink. "The accent, I assume?"

"Yeah, you've always been in Forks, so…"

"So…I spent summers in Texas with my grandparents before they passed. I picked it up from them and never let it go. It slips from time to time and is something I'm damn proud as it is a part of my history," he explains in a full drawl. I think of how happy Alice will be when hears him speak–being a southern girl herself.

That is if I can get the fiery little woman not to attack him. Alice is extremely protective of me. At times, our relationship resembles that of a brother and sister even though I'm an only child. Growing up, I would've loved to have someone like Alice in my life, maybe, I would've been different. I know it was her advice that prompted me to confront Jasper, but it won't stop the grilling she has in store for him when they meet.

We continue on with breakfast in a comfortable silence. "Edward, the date tomorrow, I…" he seems unsure for a minute about what else to say and I prepare myself for his rejection, citing that perhaps we should go slow. Thankfully, he doesn't.

"I'm looking forward to it," he says, causing my heart soar.

"Me too," I whisper, blushing.

"I like when you do that, you know." He states.

"What?"

"Your blush, it's a nice boost to my ego knowing that I'm the one causing it," he says, taking my hand in his own–using his fingers to play with mine. "Edward, you want go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah," I answer hastily.

"Good, after breakfast then," he replies with a smile.

He helps me clear the table once we're finished and after washing them–me washing and him drying–I leave him in the living room and head to my bedroom to change into some fresh clothes.

Stripping as I go, I throw my scrub and jeans in the hamper and walk over to the chest of drawer. After putting on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, I grab a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a vintage t-shirt. With my back to the door and jumping on one leg to get the jeans up my body in haste, while pulling the t-shirt over my head, imagine my surprise when a hand helps me pull the shirt down before grabbing my ass.

"Jesus! Jasper, you scared the shit out of me!" he laughs and tells me to hurry up before turning and leaving the room.

Letting him know that I'm going as fast as I can, I put on my black converse knowing how unpredictable Seattle's weather can be before meeting him back in the living area. Halting at the bedroom door for a minute, I quietly observe him as he examines my book collection and then moving over to the baby grand piano in the corner, running his fingers over it. "I hope I can persuade you to play for me some time," he says as he turns slowly and makes his way over to me. Saying nothing, I answer him only with a smile. He draws closer and softly brushes his lips against mine before we head out in public together for the second time today.

Jumping into his car, I sit back, close my eyes and let him take me where he wanted. I finally open them when the car pulls to a stop and realize that we are at the Washington Park Arboretum. "I like it here," he says as we exit the car. "I found out about it on my last day off and took the time out to find it. It's beautiful here."

"It is." I agree while looking around the lush scenery before me. Slowly, we make our way over to where Jasper calls his favorite part, the Seattle Japanese Garden. It's the picture of serenity as we take a seat on one of the benches, staring out at the water. A comfortable silence encompasses us as we sit there looking out at the pond.

Not being known for my patience, I break the silence by asking about something that has been on my mind since this morning, his tattoos. "So, how many of those do you have?" I ask as I intently admire his sister's name on his wrist when he raises his hand to run through his hair. It probably isn't the best start, but as I said, I'm always on eggshells around him. He looks at me confused before realization hits him and his look changes to a seductive one.

"Why do you ask? You like them?" he asks, drawing closer to me. The heat of him next to me and the memory of his hot, naked body under the spray in the shower this morning is all too much and I find myself getting excited. Leaning forward, I try to mask my predicament from any passers-by. Jasper mirrors my position, knocking his shoulder into mine so that I would meet his eyes.

When I do, the only thing I see in them is mischief. Laughing, I shake my head and await his answer to my question.

He suddenly grows serious and says. "So, which one do you wanna know about?"

"All of them." I reply.

Taking a breath, he counters. "How about we do it this way, you name the location and I'll tell you the story behind that tat. Okay?"

"Alright, the ones on both your wrists. I know that Rosalie is your sister, so I'm assuming that the other name, Jeanne, is your mother?"

"Yes. They both love those tattoos," he replies with a smile.

"Why did you put them on your wrists?" I ask, curious as to reason why he put them in those particular locations.

"Jeanne and Rosalie are my life. They are the reason behind everything I do, without them, I don't know where I would be. So I declare my love for them by displaying their names on my wrists." The love for his family warms my heart and at the same time saddens me as I wished that I had a family who cared as much for me as Jeanne and Rosalie does for him.

"I'm sure they love you just as much," I say.

"Rosalie has a similar tattoo on her right wrist with my name, and mama–since she refused to get tattoos–wears a charm bracelet on her left hand with "JHW and REW" on it to symbolize her love for us.

"JHW, Jasper Hale Whitlock," I take his hand in my own, running my fingers back and forth through his. "What does the "E" stand for in Rosalie's name?"

"Elizabeth. It's my mama's middle name," he replies. Taking a shaky breath, I continue. "The Phoenix on your right shoulder." He stiffens at the mention of it and I wonder why.

"What do you think it means?" he questions.

"Well, it's a phoenix rising from a mist of black and green, so maybe you rising above something?" I try to see the reason but kept coming up short.

"Well, you're half right," he says, cryptically. "It is me rising above adversity, something I know all about. You have to understand Edward, when I got that tattoo, I was so angry and resentful of everything that had occur in my life up until then so when I walked in that parlor, I didn't give a fuck."

Listening to him I realize the reason behind the speech. "The mist represents me," I say, softly.

"Only partly, others things have happen since then and even before I came out here to Seattle, something bad had happened and I added some detail from that experience to it."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Demetri happened, but that's for another time." The hurt in his eyes makes me drop the new subject of Demetri.

With a heavy sigh, I move on. "Okay, the Chinese calligraphy on your inner thigh."

He chuckles before moving closer and whispers. "It means Sensual." The feeling of his hot breath on my neck has me shivering and I want nothing more than to throw him down right here and have my way with him. Gathering my thoughts, I distract myself by carrying on with my questions.

"The one on your hip. What does "I'm Lost" stand for?"

He seems pensive before answering the question. "It was the first tattoo I ever got. It took a little time to finally admit myself that I was gay, and during that time, I felt lost. After growing to accept it and even coming out to my family, I felt light and free, but I wanted something to remind me of that time."

"Despite the torture I dealt out." I feel so disgusting, but seeing him now and having him here with me makes me thankful of how strong he was and apparently still is.

Soon after that we leave the park with a promise to return. Asking why he brought me there, he says that he just felt the need to share it with me. "I'm trying," he reminds me.

Our stomachs grumble and we stop for a late lunch not realizing that we've spent such a long time in the Japanese garden–seeing as it's now four in the afternoon.

We find a spot and order some sandwiches and beer. All through the meal, Jasper keeps throwing me these curious glances as if he wants to ask something. I've always hated being scrutinized so the more he does it, the more uncomfortable I feel.

"Why don't you just ask?" I blurt out, looking away from his eyes afraid of what might be there.

He sighs. "Who are you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who's Edward Cullen now," he inquires. "What are you like?"

Admittedly, I want him to know, I've been so eager for him to inquire about my life now, but somehow after he asks me the question, I suddenly grow silent and immediately feel afraid of what he may think.

"Edward, it's alright if you don't want to tell me yet," he offers.

"No! I want to, I just…"

"Nervous."

"Yeah." I answer, relieved that he seems to understand. We say nothing more after that and I feel like shit for it. I've had my questions answered, yet after he shared the personal meanings behind his tattoos, I can't seem to do something as simple as tell him about myself. He remains silent when he pays for lunch before we head back to the car and set off toward home.

After sitting there listening to the purr of the engine of his Camaro, I decide to 'fess up.

Placing my hand on his thigh and looking down at my lap, I begin. "This Edward is loving, friendly and a jokester. He's friends with Emmett, Bella and her girlfriend, Alice."

"Alice?" he interrupts.

"Yeah," I chuckle. "She's a little fire cracker that has been in my life since I hit on her girlfriend, Bella, freshman year of college. I remember this petite little woman walking to my six foot frame and fracturing my nose with one swift punch and then warning me to stay away from her girlfriend. We've been friends ever since."

Jasper's entire body is shaking with laughter after I tell him about Alice. "I doubt that you know anyone that could rival her."

He looks at me with an "oh really" look. "Well, she hasn't met Rosalie."

Remembering his sister's open and cold stares for a second, I agree with him. "True."

Deciding to throw it out there, I add. "I stayed in touch with Peter." I watch him for any sort of reaction to that, but he only looks straight ahead. Our ride soon comes to a close as he pulls up to my apartment building and parks the car.

"How is he?" he asks quietly.

"He's good now," I reply. "He's happy. He owns his business and has been in a committed relationship for ten years with his partner, Riley."

"His partner? He's finally admitted to being…"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. His father practically disowned him when he came out to them. Right now, he only speaks to his mom." I explain.

"I'm real sorry about that." He seems very remorseful about what I've just told him. I know he and Peter had once cared for one another and I'm wondering what Peter will think if or should I say when he finds out about Jasper and me. I have confessed my reasons to Peter as to why I was hell-bent on him breaking up with Jasper. He was angry as hell at first, but once he calmed down, he wished me the best and warned that I would need it.

"So, have you two ever…?" he asks with lustful smirk while running his hand languidly up and down my thigh. His moods are giving me a whiplash. It surprises me how fast he can go from relaxed to horny in under a minute flat.

Clearing my throat, I try to answer. "Umm…no…uh…no we haven't."

His hand itches further up my inner thigh until he begins to stroke my hardened length through my pants. "Jasper, come on, stop."

"What am I doing?' he asks feigning ignorance. "And why haven't you two slept together?"

His strokes grow more pronounced and in no time at all I find myself climbing up that familiar slope of pleasure. Taking deep breaths, I struggle to answer his question. "It isn't like that. Peter is my best friend and plus, he and Riley are very happy together."

Jasper leans over the console and licks the shell of my ear, eliciting a loud moan from me. "So, haven't you ever heard of a threesome?"

Suddenly, images of Jasper and two other faceless men flash through my mind and it all becomes too much. "Jasper…uuhh…I wanna…cum."

"Don't you dare!" he commands, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my keys. "Come on." He exits the car with me in tow and together we walk hastily into the building.

The moment we enter my apartment, I'm thrown against the closed door and Jasper's hot tongue is down my throat. Our mouths clash repeatedly and hands roam feverishly over one another.

"So fuckin' hot," he mutters as he sucks on my collarbone. "I just want to…Damn, darlin' what are you doing to me?" His hands fumble with the button of my pants, as he roughly pulls them down and pulls my erect cock free.

When he takes hold of my naked, engorged length I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven. "You will not cum until I tell you. Am I understood?" he orders. "Edward," he says menacingly.

"Okay!" I shout breathlessly, trying hard to obey him.

His strokes range from tender to rough as he drives me up a wall while I desperately try to cling to the ground. Each pass of his fingers over the velvety skin of my shaft causes me to thrust into his hand and with the feel of his clothed length grinding against my side, it only encourages me to fuck his hand.

"Come on, Edward, that's it," he whispered. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

"Is it as good as my tongue? Would you love my tongue on your cock?"

"Yes." I groan, doubting I can hold on much longer. The pleasure coursing through me is red hot and when Jasper trails his other hand down and begins circling my perineum with his finger, I know that if he doesn't allow me to cum soon, I would be disobeying his orders any second now.

"Ugh...Jas…that…I…mmm…can't…hold…" I try to get out.

"Wanna cum baby?" he murmurs, stroking harder. "Cum for me."

As if my body was waiting on his command, I come, spurting my cum all over the floor. I collapse against the door and watch under a hooded gaze as Jasper kneels before me and licks me clean. He stands with a satisfied smirk and promptly pulls me into a hard kiss letting me taste myself on his lips.

Leaning in, he whispers. "Pick up me at eight, darlin' looking forward to the date." With that he's gone and I fall to floor in exhaustion. That man will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up next: The date and Edward turn the tables on Jasper. Let's see how he likes to be teased. And can Edward win the bet? ;)<strong>_

_**Until then do your thing and let me know. Psst! the button below, hit it.**_


	6. If I win

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to vbfb1 and abbymickey24 for their help with this chapter. **

**Meet the cast and see inspirational pics for chapters on my profile.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I just can't seem to get Edward out of my mind. Since I made the choice to go forward with this, he's occupied my every thought. Dating is in no way new to me, but in the past, I could at least function without thinking of the guy every single second until I see him again. I've never felt like this or been this way with anyone, not even with Peter.

What is it that's so different about Edward? It feels like we've been together for a lot longer than just three days. It's now Sunday, and as I lie here in bed at nine in the morning, I wish the day would hasten and turn into night so that I can see him again.

Tonight we take another step forward by going on a date. I didn't bother to bug him for details on where we're going, instead I decide to just dress nicely and let him take the lead on this one. Still, it bothers me that I'm reacting this way to a person I'm suppose to dislike. Yet, when I look at him, I can hardly see that boy anymore. What I now see is a beautiful, smart and caring man, that surprises and thrills me all at the same time. Whenever I'm around him, there is this ravenous feeling inside of me and all I can think of is how to get us alone.

_Why isn't it eight at night yet?_

Leaving his apartment yesterday after giving him that hand job and licking his cock clean, was hardest thing I had to do. By the time I made it downstairs and got in my car to leave, my dick was almost bursting through the seam of my jeans. The idea of jacking off to the image of Edward coming was on the forefront of my mind, but before I could act on it, I drove off. If I hadn't left, I would've gone back upstairs to finish what I had started.

As soon as I made it through my front door though, I raced to the bathroom, and in no time, was in my shower with my hand wrapped around my hard cock.

Images of me fucking Edward over the hood of my car flashed behind my closed eyes and I stroked harder as I reveled in the feeling of dream Edward's tight ass around my length. Not long after, streams of cum marred my shower wall, and I slumped against the crook of my arm from fatigue. Exhausted, I climbed out of the shower, dried off and made it to my bed in time to collapse on it.

Lying here this long and thinking about him brings on another fantasy. Only, this time instead the hood of my car, it's in a restaurant and I'm fucking him over our table. However, despite the open stares of our audience I keep going until he comes screaming my name.

After releasing on my hand and the sheet, I strip the bed and drop the bedding into the hamper–on my way to the shower–promising myself to do my laundry today. While in there, I firmly talk myself out of making this new fantasy a reality.

The day progresses slowly and even after calling Em, my mom, Rose and doing my laundry, it's still too early to see Edward again.

_Why wasn't it a day date? _

_Cause those are for friends, Stupid!_

Lunch came and went, and I start to hope that maybe the hospital will call me in for an emergency surgery. Just anything to distract myself from how the day dragged. After getting of the shower this morning, I promised myself not to call Edward until a certain time, and I think that time is now.

Grabbing my cell off of the coffee table, I dial his number, and after to two rings he answers, "_Hello_." The deep tone of his voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"Hi darlin'," I drawl. I know the effect my accent has, and I plan to use it on him until he's as horny as me.

"_Hi, Jasper,"_ he says, softly. I can image him blushing and ducking his head with my new favorite smile on his face. The thought sends a pulse through me and my cock twitches in my sweat pants.

"How are you doing?"

"_I'm good."_

"Even after last night?"

He chuckles and then answers, _"Nothing a shower and some self pleasure couldn't take care of. Since someone left me hanging."_

I groan at the image of Edward jacking off. "Don't say things like that, Eddie boy."

"_Fine, finish what you started next time then, Jazzy, and I won't."_ He teases back.

"You can bet on it," I tell him, knowing that I plan on living up to that promise tonight.

"_I'm counting on it, Jasper,"_ he challenges. _"Are you ready for tonight?"_

"More than you know," I confess. "If it wasn't for that, then I would've been over there at sunrise." Judging from the deep breaths I hear coming through the phone, I know that the husky tone of my voice is having the desired effect on him.

"_I…I've…I've got to go, Jasper,"_ he stutters. _"Ther…There are some things I need to get done before later on."_ He manages to get out after clearing his throat.

I laugh then and say, "See you tonight, Edward." I hear an _"Oh God,"_ moaned out before I hang up.

Relaxing against the couch and throwing my hands over my head, I think about how much I'm looking forward to tonight before another thought occurs to me.

This will be my first date since things ended with Demetri. That recollection alone has my excitement deflating along with images of a naked Edward on my coffee table. All happiness leaves me immediately at the thought of my ex-boyfriend Demetri. Suddenly, tonight frightens me as feelings of betrayal and agony come bubbling to the surface.

_Am I doing the right thing? Should I be taking such a dangerous step so soon?_

_Yes. I'm sure Demetri isn't sitting around worrying about you. I think he proved exactly how much he thought of you when you caught him. Right?_

_Right._

After deciding to dismiss my negative thoughts and lowering my fears, I get up and head for my bedroom, there are clothes in there that need folding. While I pack away my t-shirts and socks, I make a firm decision not to go back on my word. What I said to Edward still stands, I will try.

Taking him to my secret spot was a bold move, but I was testing him. Half the time, I expected him to jump up, drop the act and start acting like the kid he once was, saying that the place was boring and that he needed some pussy to alleviate his boredom.

However–much to my delight–I never got that reaction. Instead, I got an inquiring Edward who seemed to have been checking my tattoos out in the shower yesterday morning. I loved the different expressions his face took, each time I explained a different piece to him. My favorite expression was the one of lust that made me think he would've fucked me right there. It came after I told him the meaning behind the tattoo on my inner thigh.

Demetri never liked that one.

The passion danced in his eyes, and I don't think he was aware that he licked his lips the entire time I talked about it. On the other hand though, he looked hurt when I explained the meaning behind the phoenix on my shoulder. He knew the meaning and right then I swore to myself that with me, he'd never be sad again.

When he neglected to talk about himself during our late lunch, again I questioned his motives. However, it was just his nerves. I could see that he wanted to open up, but from what he shared, I could also see that he didn't have the best role models while growing up. Family was more than just you being what they wanted, it was them loving and caring for you no matter what. Edward didn't get that. His friends–well the ones now–seemed like the best thing that ever happened to him. Peter though, I could exempt from this. He was from Edward's past, and as worried as Edward looked when he mentioned him, it warmed my heart to know that he'd finally come to terms with his sexuality and had been in a committed relationship with his partner, Riley, for ten years.

I was happy to hear that. Though, I couldn't help the thoughts of my boys together so I asked Edward if they had ever fucked. The bright pink color that took over his cheeks told me that he'd at least thought about it.

The clothes are clean and back in the drawers and still the day won't just turn into night so that I can see Edward. Since my day as yet to end, I decide to head to Kress supermarket for some much needed groceries. On my way out, I check my Blackberry again for messages from work and sigh in relief when there's none. By the time I get back and stack my groceries away, I'm agitated and very close to deciding to go over to Edward's and give him a blow job.

_Jesus, Jasper, ease up. You might kill the poor thing with pleasure!_

Well, it has been a while. After Demetri, I pretty much locked myself away from dating and even sex. As much as I loved it, and tried to go out and get laid, it wouldn't work. The instant a guy seemed interested in getting intimate, images of Demetri and that man would flash through my mind and my dick would deflate.

_He'd hurt me so much._

Edward is the only guy that has raised the desire in me to not only act on my urges, but to also display my wild streak.

I love to tease. I love to drive my lover to that familiar edge and then taunt them with the wish to jump. Giving Edward that hand job while demanding that he didn't come was just a taste of what's to come for him. If he thinks that's the best I can do then he's got another thing coming.

He better be ready.

As I throw myself across my bed around four in the afternoon, I began to wonder where Edward is taking me. I haven't had a lot of time to go out and take in all the hot spots that Seattle has to offer yet, so wherever it is will definitely be a new experience for me.

_Fuck! I sound like a woman._

Relaxing into the pillows, I close my eyes and promise myself that it'll only be for five minutes.

I awake with a start in a darken bedroom. Feeling for my phone on the night table I check the time and nearly scream when it reads, seven o'clock. It's fucking seven in the night and I'm in no way ready.

Springing from the bed, I stumble to the bathroom for a quick shower. After it, I jump out and practically run to the bedroom–slipping and sliding–as I dry myself off simultaneously. My hair is wet, but nothing that a towel can't help me out with before throwing it in a ponytail. Mama always teases me that I have her good hair and should be kissing her feet for making me so handsome.

Thankfully, I'd shaved this morning so that's been taken care of. I grab a pair of boxer briefs and throw them on, then some socks as the weather is chilly, seeing that it's September. Deciding to forego an undershirt, I pull on a black button-down and my blue jeans, stuffing the shirt inside of the pants. I then throw on my black boots to complete the look. After a splash of cologne, I exit my bedroom and head to the living area to wait.

By seven forty five, I start to panic thinking that maybe he's changed his mind until I remember that we'd agreed on eight o'clock. At five minutes past eight, there's a knock at the door and I swiftly make my way to it. Opening it, I am greeted with the sight of a gorgeous man standing there in a long grey wool coat with black dress pants and shoes to match. When Edward turns around, the white shirt that completes the look has my knees buckling at how good he looks. My thoughts go to the gutter and I now want to forget about the date and fuck him senseless on the floor.

_Behave!_

I pull myself from my reverie by greeting him, "Hey," I say, shyly.

_What the hell? I haven't felt shy in years._

"Hey," he replies, ducking to hide my new favorite blush. I reach out and lift his chin as I lean forward and bring his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. He opens his mouth to me and deepens it as our tongues dance over one another's. His scent surrounds me, and I feel like I'm flying high from it.

We pull apart, but keep our foreheads touching while breathing heavily. The desire that swims in his emerald eyes tells me that the thought of skipping the date is running through his mind as well.

Steadying myself, I pull away and make the decision for him when I say, "Are you ready?"

He seemingly breaks out of his trance and replies, "Yes."

I grab my black jacket and step out, locking up behind me. We stroll beside each other toward his car, always touching in some way.

He opens my door for me and I flutter my lashes at him like a ditzy girl and earn his laughter in return. When he gets in, I continue in the same manner by looking at him on and off quickly like some shy teenage girl going on her first date. He laughs and shakes his head as he starts up the car and we're out of there before I can blink.

Edward is a fast driver–something I can appreciate–as we make our way to wherever he's taking me. I sit back and admire how enticing he looks as he controls the vehicle. How his strong arms grip the steering wheel as he maneuvers the car through the light traffic. He seems so in control, yet there's a vulnerable man beneath the surface and I see him every time I look into Edward's eyes.

Looking down, I distract myself from any deeper thought on the subject by watching the muscles of his thighs contract as he works the pedals. _When has driving ever given me a hard on?_ Suddenly, I find myself wondering if he'll object if I lean over the console and give him road head. However, I immediately decide against it as I don't think our first date should end in the hospital.

I'd promise myself that I would behave, and I'm trying very hard to stick to that.

_Hard? Nice choice of word there._

_Fuck off!_

_This keeps getting better and better._

Distracted by my desire, I'm startled when Edward announces that we've arrived. He gives me a quick kiss and exits the car, coming around the passenger side to open the door for me. I get out and then he locks it, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me inside the restaurant, The Dahlia Lounge.

The atmosphere inside is amazing. It's softly lit room has an intimate feel to it and with his hand touching me, the desire coursing through me, heightens. Edward gives his name, and we are then lead to a booth and left with our menus.

He opens his menu scanning it silently and I follow suit. "So, do you like the place?" he asks without looking up.

"Yes, very much," I reply, looking around and then back at him to see that his eyes were now on me so I decide to mess with him. "So, do you take all your dates here?" I ask, huskily.

He laughs before answering, "No, just you."

"I'm sorry for assuming that, it's just…this is…" I couldn't seem to get my words out.

"It's hard," he supplies.

"Yeah," I sigh, relieved that he seems to understand.

He puts his menu down and reaches for my hand placing it in his own. "Jasper, I don't expect anything profound now. I just want us to get to know as much about each other as possible," he says as he rubs small circles in my palm before playing with my fingers. "I may have went about my attraction the wrong way when we were kids and Lord knows I will forever be sorry for that, but it's the past, and I want a present and if possible, a future with you," he explains.

"I want to see where this is going," I tell him. "We won't know unless we try, right?"

"Right."

"Edward, the past will always be between us and with the history we've shared, some would think that we're insane for even thinking about dating much less doing it, but here we are." I lift his hand and kiss his palm. In this moment, I finally feel like I'm taking a step forward and leaving my past behind.

"Doing it?" he smirks.

"Oh shut up, you perv," I reply, laughing at his dirty innuendo.

When our laughter dies down, he then says, "I know it may sound like we're going fast, but I think it's just the right time for it. However, seeing how long I've waited to make you mine, I think I can be patient until you're truly ready for more."

His sincerity touches me and I kiss his palm once more before replying softly, "Thank you, Edward."

We both resume scanning the menu for dinner. When the waiter returns, I notice him looking at Edward a little longer than he should. My eyebrow arches at his blatant staring and even when he glimpses at my displeased expression, it doesn't seem to faze him as he continues like no one else is sitting here. I can feel my anger rising at his complete disregard for me and that he keeps ogling my boyfriend.

_Whoa, Wait, my what?_

Shaking my head a little, I attempt to push that thought to the back of my mind for later reference. Looking over at Edward, I try to pay attention as he orders, but finding it very difficult as I watch his full lips move. I'm alert enough to hear him order the Rotisserie roasted five spice duck and then both him and the asshole waiter look toward me for my order.

I take a deep breath and as I hear Edward's chuckles, I promise myself to make him pay for distracting me. I order the slow cooked Berkshire pork loin. We both go with the Dahlia bakery bread as a side dish while I allow Edward to pick the wine, to which he goes with a bottle of Leonetti Merlot.

The waiter throws him a lustful smirk as he removes the menu, and with a promise to return with our food, he leaves.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, I ask, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Edward asks.

"What? The waiter," I whisper-yell.

"So?" he inquires.

"Well, he's flirting with you like he doesn't see your boyf…" I catch myself before I can finish, and practically sink in my seat while chastising myself for thinking aloud.

"My what? Jasper," Edward says with a smile while cocking his head to the side as if he didn't hear me clearly. "Could you repeat that, please?"

"Repeat what?" I ask dumbly taking up interest with the lights above me to avoid his eyes though I can't escape his chuckles.

"What you said," he confirms.

"About what?"

"You wanna play it like that?" he challenges. "Okay then."

Even though I know he may have something planned for drawing the incomplete word from me, I'm thankful that he's dropped the subject for now.

As we wait for our food to arrive, Edward stares at me. He lets his eyes dance over me and even though I feel naked under his gaze, I love it.

Eyeing him right back, I compliment him on his attire. "You look great."

"Thanks," he says, looking down at himself before his eyes find mine. "You too, right down to the boots."

It's my turn to blush under his attention, but I cover it by saying, "You're welcome to the boots anytime."

He laughs and responds, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be caught dead in cowboy boots, they're not my thing."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he confirms.

Before I can take the conversation further, Edward's admirer returns, but thankfully with the food. Again, he peeks at Edward even while placing our dishes in front of us. I can hear Edward not so subtle snorts at my behavior while the waiter looks between us with a clueless expression on his face. He then opens the wine, and pours a glass for each of us before saying–to Edward only–that if we need anything else to just ask. Edward then bats his eyelashes seductively at him and says he will. My anger is rapidly rising through the roof already at the waiter and now Edward has just sent it up another notch.

I dive into my dinner while mumbling to myself and Edward into his, while snorting. When I tell him that I hope he chokes, he can't hold it in anymore, and a loud guffaw leaves him.

_He's so beautiful when he's being carefree. _

I'm bristling through most of dinner until Edward finally calms down and changes the mood completely. My anger toward the waiter is slowly dissipating when Edward decides to heighten my desire by placing his hand on my thigh under the table causing me to jump as he giggles. He rubs it and tells me to calm down before I have a heart attack and blow our date. I have to chuckle at that, but the feel of his hand on my leg is radiating heat through my flesh and the fantasies begin to overlap in my mind. They range from Edward giving me a blow job to me giving him one.

It almost comes to fruition too as the only time he pulls his hand away is when he needs to reach for his wine glass. Once he's done so and has returned it to the table, he then places his hand back on my thigh. I'd already downed two glasses and am working on a third when his fingers start to caress my upper thigh through my jeans. When they make their way to my crotch, I almost come. Looking over at him, I silently plead with him to stop before I jizz my pants like a horny teenager.

He cocks his eyebrow and leans in, whispering, "Payback is a bitch, ain't it?"

"What?" I ask, breathlessly as his hand starts to rub me and then grips my crotch causing my eyes to pop open.

"Last night," he reminds me as he continues his ministrations.

I couldn't believe it. He's getting back at me for leaving him hanging last night. Well, two can play this game, and we'll see who's victorious by the end of tonight.

I decide right then to strengthen my resolve and show him a bit more of my true nature. While slowly grinding against his hand, I part my lips and lick them before biting one end into my mouth and holding it teasingly. He straightens up then and fixates on my mouth. The hand stops its motion and he begins to squirm in his seat.

"Something wrong?" I ask, huskily wanting him to know exactly what he's doing to me.

"Fine," he squeaks out before grabbing his glass of wine and gulping down the contents of it.

"Slow down," I say, caressing his thigh. "Remember that you're driving, can't have us meeting an accident and forgoing the rest of the night, now can we?"

"No," he agrees and lowers his glass while closing and opening his eyes repeatedly.

When dinner ends, Edward immediately asks if I'm ready to go. "No, I haven't even had dessert yet." He sighs and then grumbles which is met by my laughter.

Flirtatious waiter comes back for my order and I go with the Chocolate fudge cake. The look of disbelief that's etched on Edward's face has me in stitches. The waiter returns with the cake and I dig in. The taste is delectable and has me moaning at the sensation of it as it hits my palate. Edward groans at my expressions and I slice a piece off, holding it out for him to take off of my fork. His lips wrap around it and slide off the piece I've offered into his mouth. My teasing continues until the very end of dinner and after Edward pays, I'm pulled from the seat and almost dragged from the restaurant, much to my laughter.

He hurries ahead of me and gets to the car in no time while I stroll toward it with ease. Knowing exactly what I've got planned for him and how I'll make him pay relaxes me while I watch Edward race us toward my home. Pity he doesn't know that it's his ass that will pay dearly for teasing me. I think between his teasing and our obscene waiter, he deserves a fine spanking for his behavior. It will be a joy to see his behind with a nice, cherry red shade on it.

If only he knew.

_Well, you do love surprises._

Once home, we both sit and wait for the other to make the first move. I decide to take the reins and exit the car first. Throwing him a wanton look over my shoulder, I wet my lips and watch as he gets out of the car before I turn and walk inside the building. All the way to my apartment door, I can feel his presence behind me.

When we get to my door, I throw him against it and plant my lips on his. The remnants of the wine and the chocolate cake highlight his breath and I devour his mouth with fervor while rubbing my harden length against him. Reaching around him, I slide the key in and unlock the door without breaking our connection. I push him inside and he stumbles a bit as I slam the door shut. The wild look in his eyes excites me as I stalk my way over to him with a sense of purpose in my steps. Drawing him to me, I let our cocks rub against one another's through the layers of our clothing as I fuse our lips together in a heated embrace.

Reaching for his belt buckle, I quickly open it before moving to his pants. I have the pants open and them and his underwear around his ankles before he can comprehend, "All night, you tease me. All night, I have to watch that _punk_ flirt with what's now mine and act as if I wasn't even fucking there, and then you make matters worse by adding to my torture!" I shout, and watch his eyes fill with desire at my tone.

I pull him to me by his hard cock, stroking it while demanding that he doesn't even think about cumming. Dropping to my knees, I take him into my mouth, sucking him hard. His moans fill my apartment as he grips my hair and I still, allowing him to fuck my mouth. His length is impressive and to take it down my throat is challenging but not having it in my mouth is not an option. I let him go with a pop, before taking one of his balls between my lips, licking and sucking it before moving to the other.

"Ungh… Jasper…please suck me," he begs.

"Mmmm…" is the only answer I give him as I lap at his balls. Not letting him suffer any longer I move back to his waiting dick which is leaking pre-cum.

Resuming my treatment of it, I suck at my leisure, enjoying the salty, sweet taste that is Edward. I let it drench my palate while I become familiar with his essence. His thrusts begin to speed up and I slap his ass hard to make him stop his hips from moving.

Once his dick begins to twitch in my mouth, I release him –much to his whining–and order him to the bedroom.

"Don't worry, Edward, you'll get what coming to you," I assure him after telling him to strip and walk over to the bed. "However, you'll only get it on my say so. Am I understood?" I ask, slapping his ass again.

"Yes," he moans breathily.

I remove my clothes in haste, leaving only my socks and boots on as I tell him to lean forward over the bed and stick his ass out.

He wiggles his behind as if he can't stay still and I spank him once more. "Don't move."

"Jasper," he groans.

"Hmm?"

"I need you, please."

I rub my length up and down the crack of his ass, grinding against it while letting him move along with me. He circles his hips as he desperately tries to get me to place myself inside him. I move away abruptly and slap his ass which earns me his throaty moans.

"Oh, you're a needy bitch." He stays silent and I grab his hair, pulling him up off the bed to me. "Are you my needy bitch?"

I grind my hips against him as he shouts, "Yes! I'm your needy bitch!"

"Good boy," I whisper, letting him go. "Now lean back down and take your punishment for teasing me."

He does as I command and I take my position right beside his rosy ass. "Since my needy bitch likes to be spanked, then ten strokes for me, sound off Edward!"

I land the first slap against his ass and he grunts, jerking forward. "One!"

The second, he does the same but bounces back quicker than the first. "Two!"

The third is the same as the second. "Three!"

Slap! "Four!"

Slap! "Five!"

By six and seven, he seems to be in pain as he huffs and drops his head in the crook of his arm. Concerned, I ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answers, breathlessly. "Don't stop, I want to cum."

Smiling, I raise my hand and bring it down on his cheeks once again, "Don't you dare!"

By nine, I wanted to fuck him hard and at ten, his ass is a perfect shade of red. I walk off as he fell to the bed, panting heavily. I get the lube and condoms and make my way back to him, lifting his hips and gently rubbing his sore cheeks. I lube up my fingers and while massaging his flesh, I ease them inside of him.

"Ooohhh…mmm…ungh, please Jasper," he begs.

I have to agree with him as I can't wait anymore either. I remove my fingers and put on the condom, coating it with the lube. "Turn over, baby."

When he turns on his back, his eyes seem to glisten with unshed tears at the term. I smile and spread his legs, bringing him to the edge of the bed. Placing myself at his entrance, I guide my cock into him slowly. Once I'm fully sheathed, I wait a moment before pulling out and slamming back into him.

He meets me thrust for thrust as he screams his pleasure. His tight hole drives me to fuck him harder as I press his legs to his chest and pump into him. I alternate between my thrusts, going from fast and frantic to slow and maddening. He screams at me when I slow down to fuck him hard and I answer by driving my dick deeper and effectively shutting him up.

Feeling my orgasm on the approach, I pump harder into Edward wanting him to come first. The feeling of his tightness wrapped around my length as I push in and out of him is maddening and leaves me weak in the knees. Unable to stand anymore, I lean over him, gripping his hair as we kiss while trapping his cock between us. He wraps his legs around my thighs and pleads with me to come inside him, but I tell him not until he does.

He then grips my ass-digging his blunt nails into the flesh-as we fuck and throws his head over, filling my bedroom with his moans. I kiss and nip at his pulse, before pushing myself up to watch him.

"Ungh...Jasper...I...Oh!" His eyes meet mine briefly before he closes them and his head begins to thrash back and forth as streams of cum coat his stomach. I speed up my hips and continue pumping into him until my orgasm overtakes me and I shout my release, filling the condom. I continue to push into him slowly, drawing out our passion until I finally grow too tired and collapse on top of him.

After slowly pulling out of him, he gingerly gets up and goes to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and off before he returns with a warm washcloth removes the condom and cleans me up before taking a separate cloth and doing the same to himself. He tosses it in the hamper by the closet door and then bends–groaning–pulling off my boots and socks off. He kisses his way up my body from my feet and when he gets to my cock, he takes it between his lips sucking and licking it before taking his mouth away.

"Don't test me, Edward," I warn. "I'm only resting; I'm not done with you."

"Oh, I know," he answers. "I'm just admiring the merchandise."

He climbs on the bed, kisses me and then lies beside me playing with my hair–pulling the strands between his fingers before releasing them–and sighing.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just that…"

"What is it?" I further inquire.

"I always loved your hair, even before I cut it," he says meekly.

I didn't want him sad right now. I didn't want to revisit those feelings just now, they can stay for another time. "Well, which is it?" I ask, smirking.

"Huh?" He looks confused for a second by the question.

"Do you like it now or then?"

"I like it then, but I love it now," he replies with a smile.

"Good." I draw him into my arms, laying his head on my chest and close my eyes.

His breath on my chest relaxes me until he stirs my desire once more. "Umm, Jasper, what do you mean by not being done with me?" he inquires. "You look tired as it is."

"Don't worry about that, Edward," I reply. "I'll be fine." My eyes remain closed as I answer his question until they pop open at his challenging tone.

"Oh really, old man?" My eyes take in his smirk and I vow to wipe it off his face.

"Yes, really," I challenge. "In fact, I bet you that I can cum at least four more times tonight in just your ass alone."

"Careful there, Gramps," he teases.

If there's one thing I won't back down from, it's a bet. "Alright then, the bet stands as it is and if you win, then I'll do whatever you want–inside and outside the bedroom–for two days straight."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," he groans as he caresses my hip.

"Now if I win, then you have to do something you despise tomorrow at work." He looks questioningly at me before I add, "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you. Could be something you have to do or something you have to wear."

He sighs and then holds his hand out for me to shake. "Fine, it's a deal."

"Deal." We shake on it and I cock my eyebrow and smirk at my easy win.

As I said, if he only knew, but he'll learn soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up next: Just another day at work? <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Hit that little button and let me know what you think.**_


	7. A Debt Well Paid

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to vbfb1 for her help with this. She's an awesome writer, check out her stories if you haven't already.**

**Meet the cast and see inspirational pics for chapters on my profile and on my blog.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

How did I get into this? Why did I let him pull me into that bet?

Sitting here in his car staring at the smug expression on his face while we make our way to work, I ponder on how the hell I'm gonna get myself out of this situation. There is no way in hell that I'm walking into the hospital dressed like _this._

Looking down at myself, I groan at the sight of the black cowboys boots on my feet and the skin tight Levi jeans, complete with a broad buckle around my waist. I'm surprise he didn't opt for a ten gallon hat and chaps to match, but I was afraid that if I'd made that comment then he would've gotten the idea to add them to mix so I kept my mouth shut. After all it was my big mouth that had gotten me into this mess in the first place. The one thing I'm thankful for though is the white button down he'd told me to wear.

When I left his place late last night, I had no idea that he'd be over at my place by four in the morning with the outfit he wanted me to wear and a big smile spread across his face while I tried to at least keep my own eyes open. Being in a fuck-a-thon with him the previous night was no easy task. Jasper enjoys sex, and could go all damn night if he wanted to.

I, on the other hand, had to at least sleep a few hours before any more strenuous or pleasurable activities which was what I told him after he came in my ass for the fourth time last night, signaling my loss of the bet. Unfortunately, my fully sated mind didn't care enough to comprehend much less worry about what he may have had planned for me. So as I stood before Jasper with him proudly waving the outfit in front of me before walking pass me into my apartment, I couldn't believe he was serious. For the rest of morning, he stayed on me like white on rice all through my morning routine just to make sure that I didn't skip out on wearing "my outfit."

Now as he turns into the hospital parking lot all I can think about is the big grin that will be on Bella's face and the loud guffaw from Emmett that will then alert every one of my presence when I walk in. The more that image runs through my mind the more nervous I become about heading inside while wearing this.

_To hell with this, I'm not getting out of his car. I wish I'd driven myself to work, at least, that way I would've been able to turn right back around, drive home and change. _

Trying my luck, I ask him if we could just go back to my place and let me change, promising to wear this in the privacy of my bedroom or his later on, but he only commented that I'm trying to chicken out on the bet.

I have to admit that when we made that bet I was so certain that he was bluffing, that I was all for it at the time. However, I may have seriously underestimated my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend? Was he?_

The question leaves me before I can stop it, "Jasper, are you my boyfriend?" he simply parks, kills the engine and relaxes against his seat looking at me while I nervously wait on his response.

As he sigh and opens his mouth to answer, I squeeze my big toe in my boot and wait on him to drop the bomb with a big fat "no" but again he surprises me by replying, "Yes, I'd like to think so." Before he adds, "Edward, I don't play with relationships, meaning I don't causally date, I don't fuck around, maybe I had a couple one night stands in the past but mostly I'm a relationship kinda guy. Whoever I'm fucking, that's who I'm dating and I'm his boyfriend. If that's not how you do it then please, let me know if I'm wasting my time."

"You're not," I tell him. "I'm like that too."

"Good to know," he says as he leans forward, softly kissing my lips, effectively leaving me in a daze.

Lighting the mood, I whine, "So I really have to go inside dressed like this?"

"Yep," he says with a pop.

"Come on, baby, please, I swear I'll be good," I try while idly running my finger up and down his chest which was covered with his scrubs.

"Jealous about my choice of wear, babe?" he ask with that smug expression firmly in place.

"No," I pout as I pull away from and throw myself back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, you can always chicken out and go home and change, Cullen," he says. I would've taken up him up on the offer if I didn't notice his expression. It's a mix of something. Aside from the smugness of his statement there is this challenging undertone his voice takes on as if he's counting on me failing, and that shit wouldn't fly with me.

_Edward Cullen backs down from nothing, not even my fuck-hot, sex crazed monster of a boyfriend._

With my resolve set in place, I pulled him in a hard kiss before slamming him against his seat and exiting the car without another word. I can hear him behind me and before I walk through the emergency doors, I turn to him and says, "I'm Edward Cullen, I don't lose, I win."

He smirks before replying, "Now there's the Edward I know."

Turning away from him, and with a look of indifference etched on my face, I walk through the doors. As I watch Bella's wide eyes take me in and Angela screeching to a halt while Emmett nearly falls off his chair in laughter, something occurs to me. This is more than the bet. Looking back at Jasper, I find the confirmation to my assumption in his eyes.

This is more than about the bet. This is the past back to haunt me, he wants to humiliate me, to let me feel a little of how he felt. I know he won't admit, I'm learning that much about Jasper, but this is a part of his way to see how truthful I'm being when I say that I want to be with him.

If this is a test, then I'll do my best to pass. I've waited too long for this chance, and I feel too much for him now to lose. I really enjoyed our time together this weekend and while it may be a while before we get time off like that again or at least at the same time, I'm extremely happy about how things went.

Bringing myself from my thoughts, I move to the staff room with him in tow while hoping that this little exhibition is over and that I can change into my scrubs now.

As I open my locker and reach for my scrubs, he taunts me with a, "Nah, uh, ah," he says as he waves his finger menacingly in front of me.

"You can't be serious," I frown.

"Very serious," he responds. "When I said wear it, I meant _all day_ until the end of your shift unless some emergency like someone puking on you causes you to take it off. Other than that, _all day_, Edward." Stepping closer to me, he moves forward and kisses my lips gently before moaning into it, smacking my ass and walking out.

I fall back against my locker with sigh before Bella's voice startles me as she steps out from around the corner and coming to stand beside me, "Someone's got it bad."

"Yes," I reply, softly.

"So I guess, it's all day then," she chuckles.

"Oh, not you too," I say, rolling my eyes at her laughter.

"No, I'm happy for you, Edward," she responds. "Alice and I weren't sure if Jasper would come around, so you have no idea how happy I am to see you come through the door with him." She hugs me to her and whispers, "I'm happy for you."

**~WYTWM~**

For the rest of the day, I walk around the hospital to stares of many and even felt good about the way my father stumbled when he saw me. Around lunch time though, things changed when a text came in.

_JW: Lookin' good in those jeans._

Knowing that he's been in the ER for the most of the day, it felt a little good to be admired in ridiculous outfit.

_ECullen: Thanks. You chose them._

I check on another patient after sending my reply. A few minutes later, another comes in.

_JW: So what are you wearing underneath it? ;)_

_ECullen: Nothing…_

Since that's the way he wants go about it then fine, let's see how he likes it.

_JW: Sounds inviting._

_ECullen: Does it now? Well what are you gonna do about it?_

_JW: More than what can be handled in a lunch hour._

Holy Fuck! He's a machine. How can he possibly be this horny after last night? However, I'm curious to know what he'd do if he were given the chance.

_ECullen: And if you had the time, then what?_

_JW: Then your legs would be wrapped around my waist while I pound into your sweet ass._

Just reading his words has my cock stirring in my jeans, which wasn't exactly a good thing at the moment seeing how tight they are.

_ECullen: Don't you have work to do, Mr. Whitlock?_

_JW: Just passing time, Mr. Cullen, and thinking about you naked is really helping me to do that. How about you, darlin'?_

Fuck, even in text, that accent sounds hot. Shaking my head, I try to break myself from the haze he has me under while desperately trying to remind that I'm at work. _You're at work. _

_You're at work. You're at work. _

As much fun as I'm having, I have to get out of this before I find him and have my way, co-workers and patients be damned. So distracted by my thoughts, I didn't even notice the new alert.

_JW: What's got you looking so pensive?_

_He's watching me?_

_ECullen: Trying to convince myself that this is a very bad thing to be doing right now._

_JW: Why should it be? Don't you wanna know what I would like to do to you right now?_

I know that no good can come from asking it, but as I take a seat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, I did anyways.

_ECullen: What would you do?_

_JW: ;)_

_ECullen: Tell me._

_JW: I would walk right behind you, gently kiss your neck before taking the tip of your ear into my mouth and sucking it. I'd let my hand slide down to that inviting bulge that's making my mouth water and causing you to squirm on your seat, giving it a good grip just the way you like._

The words alone are driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore. As my dick twitches, I spring from my seat, swiftly making my way to the bathroom, in a stall, unzipping my pants and allowing my hard cock to spring free. Images upon images swirl through my mind of a naked Jasper before me as I close my eyes and wrap my hand around my swollen length, pumping it.

I need this, the teasing is too much.

The ding of the new text forces me to open my eyes and look at my phone.

_JW: What are you doing, Edward? Is it what I think it is and if so, would you like some help, baby? _

With one hand on my cock, I reply with the other.

_ECullen: I think I can handle the matter at hand myself, thanks for asking._

I know it sounds like I'm being short with him but I need to get this over with. Maybe later on I'll apologize if he was offended, but right now all I want to do, is come. Noticing that I didn't get an immediate reply tells me that he may have taken it the wrong way, but I'm too far gone to let it worry me. Instead, I close back my eyes and continued to rub one out.

In my mind, I could see him down on his knees in front of me, taking my cock down his throat. I could almost feel it tightening around the head as he deep-throat me. I could feel his fingers sliding up and down the crack of my ass while the other hand cups my balls, giving them a squeeze.

The ding of my phone surprises me and I pop an eye open to take a look.

_JW: Oh, but I insist, Edward._

Apparently, he didn't feel mad about me being short with him since he's still insisting on being naughty and teasing me.

Again with one hand, I reply.

_ECullen: Too far away._

I re-close my eyes and continued stroking. I can feel myself getting so close to that familiar edge, but before I can fall, I hear his voice in my ear and feel his heavy breath on my neck.

"Really now?" Jasper whispers. "Am I?"

"Uuhhh," I moan out as I let my head fall back on his shoulder for support. His hand reaches out and covers mine around my cock, both of us, stroking it together.

"God, I can't wait to take home, darlin' and get this fine cock in my mouth. I wanna suck it long and hard until you come down my throat. Are you gonna give me that, Edward?" he asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

I can feel him grinding his own hard dick into my naked ass and for a small second, I worry that someone may walk and notice two sets of feet under the door of the stall.

"Don't worry about it, babe, it's low enough. No one will see us," he tells me as if he's reading my mind. With a new vigor, I grind back into him, teasing and tempting him to fuck me right then and there.

"Do you want me?" I groan out.

His answering growl makes me let out a small laugh as he grips my thighs and push his hips into mine harder while rubbing my dick.

Between the feel of him behind me and his hand around my length, I come hard, shooting my load into the open toilet with his hand over my mouth muffling my sounds.

I slump against him, resting for a minute as he kisses my neck before biting it.

"Ow!" I say, frowning as I look over my shoulder at him.

"What?" he asks, innocently with a playful glint in his eyes before he bends and pulls up my pants for me to button. He moves back a little, allowing me enough room to fix my clothes before he opens the stall and walks out. I follow suit a minute later only to find him sitting on the counter, swinging his legs.

I make my way to the sink and begin to scrub my hands clean. Our eyes meet occasionally but no word passes between us. His stare begin to unnerve me though so I ask, "So does this count as messing up my clothes or are we still only on the vomiting thing?"

"Still on the vomiting thing," he blatantly answers with a playful smirk that I'm torn between smacking or kissing right off his face.

"Shit," I mutter.

"Are they really that bad?" he asks, quietly. Looking over at him, I never expected to see someone I'd recognize anywhere for a minute before he masks it.

_Jasper, from high school. _

It's all there before me. The innocence I used to see in his eyes. The sadness in his voice. The nervous tick of his hands as he cracks his knuckles.

So I decide to let him know that I knew these things about him instead of keeping it to myself, "I didn't mean it the way you think. There's no need to crack the knuckles." I smirk.

"How did you…" he questions.

"You do that when you're nervous about something. You used to do it a lot in school," I reply quickly hoping it'll ease any unwanted hurt he feels from me telling him this.

"I'm okay with you knowing that about me, Edward," he says as he jumps off the counter.

Smiling, I respond, "That's good. So no chance?" I guess I was really hoping he'd reconsider.

"No chance," he repeats, smiling before kissing me quickly and leaving the bathroom.

The rest of the day goes a bit more smoothly and by the end of my shift, I start to feel less burdened to wear this outfit and instead more honored.

_Jasper wants me to see him._

I can't really explain it, but I think it's his way of communicating without words. Sure, he'll answer whatever question I ask him but having me wear this outfit was his way of showing a side of him that brings him comfort, and that leaves me feeling honored that he wants me to be a part of his world.

So now, I want to share more with him. I know this seems too soon, but I've wanted him for too long to waste anymore time. The feelings Jasper brings out of me astonish me. Sure, what Seth and I had, was love. But somehow with Jasper, it seems deeper.

Once my shift finally ends, Bella and I walk out together to await our respective rides home. We stand there joking around for a bit as I wonder what's keeping Jasper. For a minute, I considered catching a ride with Bella and Alice-who's picking Bella up because her car is in the shop-or maybe a cab.

If he's assisting with a surgery then this could be a lengthy waiting period for me and I really wanna get home and out of this outfit, get some food in me and fall asleep wherever. So by eight-thirty, I have my phone out and ready to text him goodbye since Alice has already arrived and has offered me ride a home after laughing up a riot at my clothing for the day. With my fingers set to type while Alice makes funny faces at me, his voice stops me and I turn to see him running toward us. The look of panic on his face both pleases and causes me to snicker all in the same light.

_He's worried…about me._

He walks over to the three of us, and after introducing himself to Alice, he turns to me, "I thought you would've already left."

"Nope," I answer with a smile. "Still here, waiting on my ride, who seems to be about thirty minutes late." I mockingly look down at my watch as he laughs and playful punches my upper arm.

Alice interjects then, "So, you're Jasper."

"Yes, ma'am," he answers with a smile before bowing in a gentleman-like manner and kissing the back of her hand.

She giggles like a schoolgirl-much to Bella and mine's incredulous looks-before turning to me with a stern expression and indicating, "You see Cullen, that's how it's done." Jasper winks at us as we all make our way to our vehicles.

Jasper proudly escorts her to her car, opening the door and allowing her to climb in while Bella and I stand there dumbfounded by Alice's calm persona at the moment. This is incredible, and unlike the Alice I know and love. I thought that she would've at least scolded him or something about my cowboy outfit, but instead she only giggles whenever he says anything to her.

_What the hell happen to my friend?_

However, just as we thought this could get any weirder, things take a turn for the better when she suddenly pulls Jasper's face down and close to hers saying, "If you ever in your life, hurt that man again, I will personally fuck you up. And I know what you're thinking, but don't let the height fool you, I will bring you down."

After she lets go and calls Bella over-who gets in beside her-they bid us good bye and drive off, leaving me and Jasper there-who has a shocked expression on his face-before we make our way to his car.

After starting the car and moving out of the lot, he finally comments, "So, that's Alice."

"Yep, that's Alice," I reply.

"We'll be seeing more of her, huh?" he adds.

"Yep."

"Okay then," he states, calmly. "I can't wait til she meets Rose."

Only gracing him with a smile in response, I let my head fall back against the seat and enjoy my time being driven. I didn't even realize that I'd dozed off until I felt his kiss on my cheek with him whispering, "You're home."

"My place?" I ask.

"Yep," he says as he gets out of the car.

He waits on me to alight from it and then takes my hand into his own, leading us up to my apartment. Not once did he let go until we made it to my door and he only did then so that I could unlock the front door.

Once opened, he enters first, and I smile as I watch him move around my place with ease turning on the lights as he goes. It's as if he lives here, and for a minute I lean back against the door and entertain the thought.

_What would it be like to live with him? _

Watching him pass me with a smile and practically race to the fridge, opening it and immediately begin his search for food. I laugh out at his attitude as the thought takes up premise in my mind. To see him every day-when our schedule allowed it-to be here with him instead of alone, it wasn't a bad idea at all. The only glitch is that our relationship is still too premature for such a move. So instead of sharing this while I idly listen to him ask about the food I'd already prepared over the weekend and left in there, I place it in the back of my mind for future reference.

Instead of standing there and be tempted by him as he gulp down some orange juice, I announce that I'm going to take a shower. The moment I moved off the spot, I hear his excited cheer, "Jackpot!" signaling that he's found what he wants to eat. He then yells that he'll warm up two plates for us before asking where the plates were then dismissing the question with a, "I'll find them!"

After speaking to him on Sunday before our date, I headed back to finish preparing meals for myself to eat during the week. The problem is I always cook too much and with Alice being a chef, I can only depend on Emmett to finish up with I've got. With Jasper, it gives me the opportunity to have someone else to share my love for cooking with.

I'm also the biggest critic of what I make, so having a person like Jasper who seems to be a "foodie" is a relief because maybe he can share his comments with me on how everything tastes instead the usual "mmms" and "ufffs" I get from Emmett who'd say "As long as it's edible he doesn't care." In the fridge, there's containers filled with mashed potatoes, roast chicken, t-bone steaks and vegetables, giving Jasper a variety to choose from for us to eat. There is also beer, wine, and soda along water.

Locking my worry off, I head to my bathroom-stripping as I go-I fill the tub with warm water and after a quick shower to wash away the dirt and grime of the day, I climb in, lay back and close my eyes.

I hear the door opening and closing before I feel him getting in behind me, lifting my head and lying on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to eat?" I ask as I open my eyes to look at him.

"It can wait," he replies with a shrug of his shoulder. "Besides, I don't want to eat alone."

Tilting my head to get a better look at him, and noticing the sincerity in his shimmering eyes, I kiss him. Just like our other kisses, it starts out slowly, but gradually grows more intensely as we continue. My wandering hands roam over his warm skin, feeling his hard muscles pressing against my palm with every move he makes. The dark look of desire that's etched across his face now, excites me to no end and without hesitation or verbal invitation, I turn and climb into his lap.

He grips my thighs and instructs my descent as he aligns his hard cock with mine, rubbing it against my own. The feel of his engorged member stroking my weeping length has me moaning and pleading for him to get inside of me as he nips at my neck.

"Come on," he whispers as he guides me to stand. We get out of the tub and he throws me a towel before turning around to drain the tub and then leading me from the room. Once in the bedroom, our kissing resumes as he leads me back to the bed. Once the heel of my foot hits it, I break away from his lips to climb in.

He stands beside the bed staring at me for a good while before moving to the night table for a condom and the lube. He then makes his way back over to me and climbs in, settling in next to me.

No words are exchanged between us as he prepares me and still nothing is uttered when he enters me.

Only our sighs of being joined and our grunts of ecstasy fill the room as he pushes in and out of me. I grasp his strong arms to anchor myself as he moves within me. I allow him to remain on top of me, wanting to feel him as close as he can possibly get.

"Ooohhh...uuuhhh...Edward..." His moans has me flying and all I can do is answer with my own.

Something is changing and I don't know what, but I want it all.

_With him._

His pace changes as the all too familiar feeling of my orgasm builds in the pit of my stomach. He drives into me with vigor, and I grunt out in immense pleasure when he hits my prostrate, allowing his strokes to massage it. He pumps harder, and I reciprocate by pushing back just as hard into him.

"Oh, Edward," he whispers. "You feel…so…good."

"You, too." I sigh, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts.

He wraps his hand around my length, and begins to pump it while urging me to come. "I need…uuuuhhh…I need you...to...come, Edward."

"Ungh…mmm…." Is my eloquent response to his pleas as I watch his eyes close and his back arches while he continues to thrust erratically into me.

His fist pumps my cock faster and his body roughly pushes against mine as he thrust his dick into one last time before exploding inside of me-triggering my orgasm-causing streams of my come to coat my stomach and his hand before he collapse on top of me, breathing heavily as my body involuntarily trembles in his embrace.

"Are you cold?" he asks as he moves off of me, much to my dismay.

"No," I sigh. "Just missing you."

He smiles in response, gets up, and removes the condom before making his way to the bathroom.

Listening to the water turn on and off, I lay there with my mind going over what just occurred between us. It was intense and filled with need, as if all he wanted in that moment was me. I've had sex, I've fucked, but I've never made love.

"We made love," I say to him once he comes back a moment later and cleans me off with a warm cloth before asking where my sweats are.

Noticing his silence, I begin to wonder if he's regretting it. "Is it okay that we did?"

A serious expression graces his face before he masks it by leaning forward and kissing me. "I'm fine with it, Edward. Are you?"

"Yes," I tell him, sighing in relief as he goes to find something to put on. After directing him to the right drawer, we get dressed and make our way back to the living room. He orders me to take a seat on the couch and relax while he gets dinner ready. Picking up the remote, I switch on the television and begin surf the channels until settling on the news.

Since my kitchen can be viewed from the living area, instead of the news, I sit there watching Jasper move around it as if it's his own. Watching him put our dinner together and cute faces he makes when he's concentrating on something is a great sight to behold. It tugs at my heart to see him so at ease around me and makes me wish that he'd stay as long as I want him to.

I avert my eyes back to the tv once he finishes up and walks over to me, settling two plates of t-bone steaks, mashed potatoes and veggies on the coffee table. He runs off again and returns with beers a minute later. I smile at him and he returns it, ordering me to dig in.

We eat in relative silence but instead of awkwardness or the tension I'm use to from my childhood home, it's quite comforting to able to have this with him. Once the food and beers are gone, we lounge back against the couch, idly watching whatever program is on. I'm not paying that much attention to what's on the screen, because my focus is on the guy sitting next to me with his head in my lap, and his body shaking in laughter at whatever is on.

Looking up at the television, I notice that Spongebob is on, and Jasper is chuckling at whatever Patrick just said.

I continue to gaze at him until he finally looks up at me for a minute, stops laughing and asks, "What?"

I don't answer him with words, instead I bend to meet his lips, taking them between my own, reveling in the taste of him and the beer. He grips my hair and pulls himself up as our tongues move over one another's.

"Wow," he whispers as we part.

"Wow, indeed."

"Well, if cartoons always do that to you, remind me to watch them more often when I'm around you," he comments.

I laugh at his silliness before saying, "Go out with me again."

"What?" he asks, incredulously. Maybe he thinks his behavior would've turned me off, but it's quite the opposite. I love that he's jealous over me.

"Go out on a date with me again," I repeat.

He sighs, blushes and ducks his head before answering, "Sure."

"Good."

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I follow close behind with the empty bottles, dumping them in the trash and watching him load the plates in the sink as he prepares to wash them. "Oh, and I promise to behave myself this time around."

"No bets?" I inquire.

"Nope," he winks before turning to the sink, turning the water on.

"I wash, you'll rinse."

"Yes, sir," I say, with a mock salute.

After cleaning the plates, mopping up the water we splashed all over the floor and a few kisses in-between later, we're lying in bed, naked.

Lying here in his arms is heaven, I love the feeling of his bare skin against mine. My mind is anything but blank though, instead it's on the future and the past all in the same sense. It's on how much I pray this will last between us while I'm curious and a bit worried about what his past holds. I know Peter, so that's easy, but what worries me is this Demetri person and just how much he meant to Jasper. He doesn't speak of him that much, but I can tell he held strong feelings for the guy. It's in his eyes when he says his name.

_What if the guy comes back? Will Jasper still want this? Also he seems very experienced, just how many guys has he been with? and does he always top?_

With my head on his chest and his fingers running through my hair as these questions plague my mind, I blurt out the latter, "Jasper?"

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

"Are you only a top or do you switch?" I know I must've surprised him with that question, but I really want to know.

He sighs while I lift my head from his chest, sitting up Indian style to face him.

He just looks at me for a second before answering, "I'm a switch, but I prefer to top, mostly. What about you?"

He pulls himself up to rest his head against the headboard while I respond, "Well, when I first started, I was a top and with Seth, well, he preferred to bottom so I just went with it."

"But?" he encourages.

"But, I prefer to bottom now, especially with you. There is just something about it that both relaxes and excites me at the same time." I tell him.

"So switch?" he asks.

"Yeah, switch," I reply.

"Good to know," he mutters.

"Why?" I ask, wanting him to know that I heard him.

"Because, I've been wondering what it'll feel like after not…" he trails off.

"Not what?" I question.

"After not being a bottom in so long," he answers. "Edward, with almost every guy I've been with, I've topped them. I think Peter is one of the only guys aside from my first that I've let top me."

"What about Demetri? " I ask, spiting the name with disdain. If the guy's going by be my competition for now in Jasper's heart then he will not be liked.

He chuckles and shakes his head before replying, "No, he only bottoms. Demetri was never interested in topping."

"Oh." I duck my head, wondering if it's my place yet to dislike people that have hurt him, especially since I'm one of them.

"It's okay not to like him, Edward," he says, lifting my chin, leaning forward and kissing me before sitting back. "It doesn't affect our history or what we have going on now, okay?"

"Okay," I answer with a smile until something struck me.

_He was wondering what it would be like to bottom again after all this time._

_Wait…He wanted me to…_

"Wait, Jasper, you want me to…" I trail off hoping he'd provide the answer to the rest of my question.

"Yeah," he whispers before adding. "Not now though, I kinda want to build myself up to it. It's been a long while since I have, but as I said you've brought these feelings out in me and I can't help but imagine what you'll feel like inside me."

"Okay," I tell him. "And we'll go as slow as you want us to, and if you change your mind, that's alright too."

"Thanks, darlin'." Groaning at the accent, I fall back on the bed and throw my hand over my eyes as I listen to his laughs.

I feel him crawl on top of me, kissing my chest before half lying on me and the bed. Taking my hands off my eyes, he then kisses my nose, proclaiming it as cute and then lays his head on my chest.

We spend the rest of the night talking about everything and anything that strikes us to say to one another. By the time sleep takes me, I know more about Jasper Whitlock, than I ever thought I would've had the chance to see, and he found out so much about me even a few of my deepest fears and resentments.

Again, I'd apologized for my foolishness in the past and again he asks when I was going to stop doing that. I tell him never or at least until I felt that it was time. He asks if I feel it yet and I answer, "No."

We fall asleep in each other's arms and I breathe a sigh of relief for the man in my arms.

If I can keep him forever, I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: The boys second date and a surprise from Edward's old life. <strong>


	8. When September Ends

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Meet the cast and see inspirational pics for chapters on my profile and on my blog.**

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspirations for chapter are, Chris Isaak's "Baby did a bad, bad thing" &amp; Turning Pages "Sleeping At Last"<em>

_**Summary: **__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The sound of his alarm wakes me up long before him. Lifting my head from the crook of his arm, I brace my head against my hand and I take the moment to just lie here and look at him while he sleeps. There are so many cute little things he does in his sleep. Such as the way his upper lip twitches or how he mutters something unintelligible signaling that he's dreaming.

After a while, he starts to stir and knowing that he's now awake suddenly brings out my mischievous side. Lying back down next to him, I decide to misbehave and pretend to still be asleep. He tries to untangle himself from me, but I hold on to him tighter each time he tries to get out of my arms.

"Jasper," he whispers as he tries to move me off of him.

Fighting myself not to giggle, I grip his sides a little tighter, groaning and grinding myself against him for added effect. When he sighs and mutters, "Shit." at the movement, I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing out and giving myself away prematurely.

"Jasper, baby, I need to get up," he tries again even attempting to smooth my hair away from my face in hopes of coaxing me awake. However, I just smack his hand away while pretending to mutter something in my sleep.

"Love, please wake up." The sentiment strikes a chord in me and I decide to give up the game…for now at least.

So when he makes to try again, "Jas…"

I answer in a steady voice, "Yes?"

"Wait…you're awake," he says, incredulously.

"Yep, have been for a while now," I tell him as I look up into his disbelieving eyes which are slowly morphing into fury.

_Uh Oh…_

"So all this was a game while I lay here getting later and later?" he asks, angrily.

Seeing that this may not be heading in the way I intended, I decide to apologize, "Look, Edward, I'm so–" Before the words can even leave my lips, his are on mine. I respond in kind as he deepens it, but just when it's getting good he pulls away and swiftly gets off the bed, leaving me in both a mix of shock and lust as he walks into the bathroom–naked– yelling, "Good morning, Jasper!" over his shoulder before heading inside and locking the door behind him.

"Hey! No fair!" I yell back, dropping my head back against the pillows as my hard dick twitches at the movement.

My mother always said I was one of the most mischievous people she'd ever met. I guess she's right, and I'm proving that right now with what I did to Edward a little while ago. However, there's just something about teasing him that gets me going.

Fuck! He makes it so easy for me to let out this carefree side of me and it's great to know that he's changed. Never in my life would I have done anything like this in any manner around him while he was the asshole he was in high school.

When I won the bet and made him wear the cowboy outfit yesterday, I wondered if it was just the bet that made me pick something like that for him knowing and even hearing him admit that it wasn't his favorite type of wardrobe. Or was it something else.

I think I'll go with the latter.

There was just something inside of me nagging me to make him pay. For a minute, I felt like a liar. Because after all those times I told him I didn't hate him or the many times I expressed that he should stop apologizing, it all flew out the window when this opportunity arrived.

I wanted to embarrass him. I wanted to make him pay. All l could think about when I went back over to his place with the outfit in hand was making him pay. I loved the shocked expression etched on his face. I enjoyed every minute of his hesitance to go in the hospital. But when I saw that he was going to do it, I felt bad. I felt like I had switched places with the past him and was now the asshole.

As the day progressed, I watched him–after being lucky enough to be on an ER shift–as he went about his day in the uncomfortable get up. Sure, it may have been easy for me to wear, if I wanted to, but for someone like Edward, who's used to scrubs or casual to semi-formal clothes this was a bit out there for him. However, by lunch time, and despite his friends taunting him, he was handling himself really well.

So suddenly the vindictive thoughts of getting back at him dissipated. Only to be replaced by my lust. Every move he made, every emergency I assisted him on, left me yearning for his body as I started to admire his strong legs in those tight jeans. His chiseled chest and arms and how they would move with the shirt every time he stretched for something. Every damn thing he did made my cock hard. I felt as if I would cum right then and there in my scrubs and every time he relayed something about a patient to me–aside from hearing what was needed–I yearned to kiss him.

Whenever he would walk pass the front desk–much to my dismay–his ass would be hidden under that damn lab coat. But thankfully knowing it intimately, I had enough images running through my mind to imagine how hot it looked with every stride he made.

The icing on the cake was his father's shocked expression at his attire when he came down to the ER. What surprised me the most was that it seemed to appeal to Edward too, to see him that dumbfounded.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asks, bending over to kiss me chastely on the lips. I hold him to me for a minute just wanting to feel him close and to breathe in his freshly showered scent.

"Mmmm…" He unfortunately moves away from my lips as his moan goes straight to my cock. Opening his eyes, I can see the reluctance in them to move away. A feeling that matches my own. I know he has to head in to work since he's on the morning shift again while I'm on night, but I selfishly want him for the day, here…with me.

"You've gotta get going, darlin'," I tell him trying to get him out the door faster so that maybe the ache in my heart will burn less.

These feelings I have for him are throwing me for a loop and I know I told him that once, I'm with a guy then I'm with him and him alone. But still, in the back of my mind, something is nagging me. Do I really want this? Do I mean it? Especially with _him_.

_This is Edward Cullen_. _What the fuck are you doing messing around with him?_

_What if this is a part of a plan? What if he's been lying all this time? _

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking me out of my thoughts. "You were gone there for a second."

"It's nothing," I reply. I can see that he doesn't believe me, but I can't let him know what I'm thinking. I won't do it. I can't. I can't let someone in again like that, only to have them hurt me like De…

"Jasper…"

"It's nothing, really," I say, smiling broadly at him before catching his lips in a quick kiss. "And you've gotta go, and I've gotta get home and grab some sleep before my shift tonight."

I seem to win with my statement and the fact that time is against him. He's got to get going before he gets any later.

"Do you want to shower before you go?" he asks as he makes his way from the bedroom.

"Nah, babe, I'll shower at home," I reply, getting up and putting my clothes on and heading out of the room too.

He's walking around grabbing his things. I didn't really notice what he's wearing today until I see him out here in the living room. He has on a pair of Levi's, Converse sneakers and a black t-shirt. Not believing my eyes that Edward is in casual clothing, I decide to fuck with him as we make our way out of his apartment.

I stay silent until we're in the elevator, and then I ask, "So what's with the get up?"

"Huh?" He looks perplexed for a moment by what I'm asking until he follows my eyes as I give him a once over before winking when he meets them once more. He laughs and shakes his head and seeing that broad, genuine smile plastered on his face suddenly alleviates any worry I had about us.

This is as real for him as it is for me.

"I wanted to try something different today, but cowboy boots, never again," he chuckles as we get off the elevator and head to our cars, hand in hand. It feels so comfortable to hold his hand and feeling it wrapped around mine is the best thing in the world to me right now.

"Well, I hope you'll explore this look more," I tell him, leaning in for a soft kiss before moving to his ear and whispering, "But never say never on the boots, darlin', I'll see you later." I kiss his neck and he kisses my cheek, whispering "bye" and gets in his car. I wait until he drives off before getting into mine and heading home.

Walking into my place, I feel happy. It's as if a weight has been lifted off of me and Edward suddenly is everything I didn't even know existed. I thought that Demetri was everything I wanted, but being with Edward now is slowly proving that wrong. I know I'll eventually have to share why I'm hot and cold with him and I pray Edward will understand. It's not exactly a conversation I'm looking forward to though.

I've been trying to hold off as long as possible and I'm hoping I can do that some more as I'm not ready to revisit my time with Demetri yet.

It still hurts too much.

After making myself some breakfast, I sit down to eat. I get a call from Edward, and I'm blushing through the whole conversation as his deep voice causes me to shudder from the richness of it. We say our goodbyes after he asks me to dinner, saying that he's taking me to his favorite restaurant. I don't press him for information. Instead, I do something I hardly allow anyone to do. I let him take control.

I grab a shower and rub one out to thoughts of how good he felt wrapped around my cock last night as we made love.

I made love to him.

I still can't believe I did that, but again I add it to the list of things Edward has been doing to me recently. He's awakened me somehow, making me feel what I thought was long forgotten when I broke things off with Demetri.

As I lie in bed trying to will my eyes to close, I can feel every where he's touched my skin. I can see his smile every time I close my eyes. I can still hear his sighs and moans as I drive into him. I can feel him.

I'm…I'm falling for him. Hard and fast. I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen and I don't want to stop myself. I want to love him. I want him to love me.

With this revelation, my eyes close of their own accord.

By the time I wake up, it's five in the evening and I'm two hours away from my shift starting. I get up, take another shower and get dressed. My mind is racing with my revelation and I want to share it with him so badly.

Checking my phone, I see a missed call from him and three messages waiting. I check them and one is from my mom, saying hello and another is from Rose, telling me that she'll soon head over to Seattle to check up on me and asking how things are going with Edward. The last is from him.

"_Hey baby, I'm on a break and decided to call. You didn't pick up so I'm guessing you're either busy or sleeping. Hope you're dreaming of me. I miss you, love. I'll see you later."_

I save his message after listening to it three more times. I throw myself back on my couch and just lie there thinking about him. His smile. His laugh. His eyes, I love looking in them.

When I check my watch, I realize that it's now a quarter to seven and it's about time I head in. I can't wait any longer and I want to see him and kiss him before things get crazy. Lord knows how the night shift can be sometimes.

I grab my stuff, lock up and get going. When I get to the hospital, I stay outside for a minute, sitting in my car and psyching myself up for when I see him. Even though all I want to do is run inside, find him, and kiss him senselessly.

Feeling satisfied that I won't cause a spectacle, I get out and walked inside.

I'm greeted by Bella and Emmett as I make my way to the locker room.

"Just let me know when you and Edward are ready and I'll follow you guys over there, okay?" Bella says as she walks in.

I'm completely oblivious as to what she's talking about, but then it clicks that it has something to do with mine and Edward's dinner date. I'm about to answer her and maybe try and get the information as to where we're going, when I feel a kiss on my neck before his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"It's a surprise, Bella," he says to her before whispering to me. "Hi, love."

"Hey," I whisper back, blushing. I know he can probably see it, but I don't care. I'm too happy.

He gets changed and tells me he'll wait until I make a few rounds and then we'll head out. Bella is working a double shift, so we'll be on the floor while Edward relaxes in the break room.

Bella and I don't come up for air until about nine in the night. We head to the break room together after informing Angela that we're taking a break. She says it's cool for us to go since things seem to have quieted down, but she'll page us if any emergencies come up.

I grab Edward and then the three of us head out to their favorite restaurant. Once we get there, I realize why it's a favorite of theirs. The place is called Eclipse, and it's run by Bella's girlfriend, Alice.

The place has a great feel to it. It's elegant yet down to earth and cozy. Alice places us at her favorite table and takes a break from the kitchen to ask what we want. After Bella jumps up and kisses her hello–much to mine and Edward's laughter at Alice's expression–Bella then orders the salmon with vegetables and Edward and I both go for meat and baked potatoes with him ordering the sirloin and me the rib-eye. Alice quickly lets us know that dessert will be a slice of the house special tonight, red velvet cake along with a glass of Merlot. Though, she says Bella and I will have to opt for something non alcoholic to drink–since we're at work– and we both go for water.

Edward, Bella, and I chat away while waiting on Alice to return with our meals. When she and a waiter return with them, she puts them down along with her own–Chicken Parmesan–before the waiter moves over to a new customer whose just walked in with a date apparently. The girl was all over the guy and the way he was ramming his tongue down her throat for all to see, you would've sworn that they'd soon start having sex right there.

Rolling my eyes, I look off and back at Edward finding him and Bella talking and joking around about something before I join in on the conversation.

Alice joins us moments later and after having her dinner reheated, she digs in with the rest of us. Before you can blink, the food is gone and we have our dessert before us. Edward and Bella start to compare southern attributes between Alice and I and we proudly stand up to them for it. Especially our love for our food. It turns out that Alice and I love just about the same things.

In the middle of discussing our barbecue techniques, my phone rings. I grab it, thinking it's Angela so I answer it without looking.

When I hear his voice, I wish it were Angela.

Excusing myself from the table and watching as Edward's brows knit in confusion and questions, as I make my way to a quieter part of the restaurant so that the patrons' chatter won't disturb me as I answer Demetri.

"Hey, Jasper," he says, quietly.

"Hi," I don't want to sound angry, but it's hard to keep the contempt out of my voice.

"I…umm…how…how are you?" he asks.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm really good," he replies. "I'm calling to say I got a book deal."

"That's nice. Congratulations."

"I…I miss you, Jazzy," he sighs, his voice breaking.

"Demetri, we…can't do this." There would've been a time where I longed to here that, but it has passed and I'm happy again. I can't let him ruin that.

"Come on baby, please, I know you miss me as much I miss you," he says. "Please, baby."

"I…" I start as Edward comes up to me with a worried look on his face. He mouths "What?" to me as he wipes a tear away from my eye. I didn't even know I was crying.

Looking into Edward's eyes, I say into the phone, "I've met someone. He's a great guy. He makes me happy and I'm not gonna do anything to fuck that up. I loved you, but it's over now. You made sure of that. I have to go." With that, I hang up the phone and Edward pulls me into his arms, allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

He says nothing, he just holds me until I calm down. When we go back to our table, I remain quiet. I'm so out of it since Demetri's call. Knowing that I'll definitely have to tell Edward something more about him now is killing me. I don't want to dredge up the past, but I can't leave Edward in the dark anymore.

I just wanted to know if he's in love with me first, but no, Demetri had to fuck it up.

That thought suddenly angers me, and I can't help the fury that takes me over. Alice, Bella, Edward and I say our goodbyes and I promise to take up the conversation with Alice another time. She waves me off and says we can discuss it at any time and I can even come and help her out in the kitchen one day.

Edward pays for dinner despite Alice's pleas that it's on the house. After saying goodbye the three of us leave her and head outside. Bella stands away from Edward and I, giving us a moment to say goodbye.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asks. I can see the concern etched on his beautiful face and I want to ease it.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"I don't believe you," he tells me and I smile.

"I know," I reply. "Listen, Edward, I want to talk you about this. I want this out in the open. I want you to know what happened with Demetri and me. You've been so patient with me and I want to thank you for that by telling you what I was running from when I accepted this internship. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispers.

"As soon as possible, Edward," I say.

"As soon as possible," he repeats.

We move in for a kiss and I lose myself in the feeling of his lips against mine. I want to drown in him, and not come up for air. I want this moment to just last. I want to forget the gasp I hear behind him. I want to forget the "holy fuck!" that follows it. I definitely want to forget the look of utter disgust on James' fucking face when I glance up at him over Edward's shoulder.

I want to look at Edward and not see this nervous, immature expression as if your mom has just caught you stealing cookies or some shit as he turns to look at James. I want to forget the laugh that leaves me as I take Edward's face in.

But I can't.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?" James asks as he walks over to us.

I stay silent, but Edward looks like a fish out of water as he gapes trying to find an answer for his former minion.

So James goes on, "Holy Fuck! You're gay?"

"Yes," Edward finally answers in a strong voice.

"Shows you how much you think you know a person," James says mostly to himself than us.

I watch as he looks down at mine and Edward's clasped hands before sneering, "Wait, that I get, well in a way. I mean, come on it's not every day you find out that the friend you thought was straight and loved pussy turned out to be a fucking faggot. But what the hell are you doing with trailer trash Whitlock?"

Right there. This is it, this is what my own fucking mind keeps reminding me of. It's how those who know us will always see us. Edward as the rich kid that has everything and me the trailer trash faggot.

Everything comes barreling out of me and I answer him before Edward can even get a word out. I jerk my hand from his and advance on James asking, "What the fuck is your problem, huh?"

"My problem?" he laughs. "I don't have a problem, trailer trash. Now get the fuck out of my face." He pushes me away and I stumble back catching myself before I can fall.

My fist connects with his jaw before I can even think about it. I may have been a bit defenseless in high school, but that was a long time ago. He rams me in the gut, the both of us tumbling on top of some one's car before I chuck him off and punch him in the face again. I vaguely hear Bella, James' date, and Edward yelling for me to stop, but I don't care. I'm gonna fuck this idiot up.

He gets some good punches in and I know I'll be feeling them tomorrow. His fist connects with my jaw before I duck one of his throws and my foot connects with his balls sending the fucker to his knees and finally on the ground in crumpled mess.

I'm about to finish him off when Edward and someone else grab me, pulling me away. "Get the fuck off me!" I scream as I'm shoved into a car and Edward climbs in beside me.

Bella meets us at the hospital as we climb out of the taxi and Edward tries to tend to me. "Didn't you hear me?" I scream at him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

He's hurt, I can see it in his eyes, but I don't care.

I turn to see Bella, Angela and Emmett behind us. Turning back to Edward, I tell myself, fuck this.

"This is over," I say to him. His face is a picture of shock and complete horror as he stares at me.

"Jasper…we…I…" he tries, but I don't want to hear it.

"No." He advances toward me, grabbing my hands and begging me not to do this. I pull my hands from him and push him away. He stumbles in shock and I can see tears gathering in his eyes.

"Jasper…" he tries again, his voice breaking.

"I wanted this, you know." I tell him.

"And we can have it," he says.

"No…no we fucking can't," I shout. "That shit that just happened will always occur when it comes to your friends. Your true friends not the ones you're trying to trick into thinking that you're this good guy."

"Jasper…I…"

"No! Shut the fuck up!" He jumps at the tone of my voice. "This is over. I'll only see you here and that's it. Once this fucking internship is over, I'm out of here. Stay away from me."

I walk away from him as Bella runs past me to go to him. I don't look back I just make my way into the hospital, getting back to work and wanting to forget.

Later in the night, I want to call him and apologize, but I don't. It's better this way. I'm freeing him.

We will always be looked down upon especially by those from our past. I'll always be damaged goods because I chose to love the wrong man. Our roles will never change no matter how much we delude ourselves. Edward can't love me. He just wanted something that was unobtainable and he finally got it. So why should he stay?

I know how this story ends, I don't need to live it again, I already have. He'll say he loves me and I'll believe him, and once he has his hooks in and I can't breathe without him then he'll drop me for someone new and I'll be left out in the cold…again.

He'll always be Edward Cullen, leader of the Elite, and the wonderful man I fell in love with.

And me, I'll always be trailer trash Whitlock, the fool dumb enough to think that things could change.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Yeah, just as they take one step forward, they take two steps back. Can they bounce from this?<em>

_Let me know your thoughts!_

_Next Up: Edward's sorrow…_


	9. The Elite

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to the awesome vbfb1 & abbymickey24 for their awesomeness with this.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-want you to want me (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

_Head on over for a one-on-one and more__. ;)_

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. If you're interested, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspiration for chapter is Katy Perry "The One That Got Away" I think a tissue warning is needed for this chapter as I spent most of my time crying through it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward, Edward." Bella is in front of me, saying my name, but she sounds so far away. "Edward!" she's shaking me now.

_This isn't real. This isn't real. _

_No…no…no._

We're happy, we're together. He's just mad. He's just angry because of James.

_That fucking asshole! Why did he have to show up there? Aren't there other restaurants in Seattle he could've gone to? _

_Fuck! That prick! I'll fucking kill him! What makes him think he can speak to my boyfriend that way? _

_Your boyfriend, oh really? And you just jumped right to Jasper's defense, didn't you?_

_Oh shit…I fucking hesitated._

_No…No…No_

"Edward, man, come on, you've gotta go get him," Emmett says, grabbing my hand and walking me toward the emergency doors.

"No," I whisper.

"What?" Emmett asks, bringing us to a stop.

"What do you mean, _No_?" Angela asks, walking over to us. "You've gotta get in there and let him know how much of an ass he's being."

"No, I'm sick of apologizing. It's his turn, I'm not playing anymore," I say in a stronger voice, while my resolve threatens to break and I do as they tell me.

_No, stay strong_. "Yeah, I should've jumped at the chance to defend him, but he's forgetting that I did answer. When James asked me if I was gay, I said yes. I wasn't going to deny him. He just didn't give me the time to talk. I would've said more. God, you didn't see his face." I explain.

The sympathy is written all over their faces, while my fear walks hand in hand with my strength. So badly, I want to run inside find him and beg him to forgive me. Beg him not to end this. But something inside of me is keeping me glued to my spot and telling me that this isn't my fault. It's James's fault. So I tell them, "I wanted to put James in his place. I wanted to tell him to not speak to my boyfriend that way. But…Jas…he didn't…he was so angry...and" I can't stand any longer and drop to the ground, crying as the realization hits me full force. "He's never gonna let me back in, is he? I mean, he said it himself. He's just gonna complete his internship here and then move on." No one answers or gives me their opinion as I go on and on.

I replay the night over in my mind to see where–aside from before his fight–did I go wrong and I keep coming up short.

"Demetri!" I jump up and say as that phone call comes back to me.

"Who's that?" Angela asks.

"His ex," I tell her.

"What about him?" Bella inquires.

"He called him," I reply.

"When he left the table for the phone call?" Bella furthers asks.

"Yeah, that was him," I tell her. "He wanted Jasper to do something. I don't know what and Jasper wouldn't say. I did catch the end of the conversation though, and he…" I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I continue. "He told him he was happy and didn't want to fuck that up." I can't help the laugh that leaves me after I tell them that. Especially with what they'd just witnessed. Jasper had just fucked it up.

But do I blame him?

No. I'm the one that started this. Even before Demetri, I was the first person to teach him not to trust anyone but his family. Hell, because of my jealousy and misguided ways I convinced his boyfriend to break up with him.

_But that's the past. If you can stop being the asshole you were, then he can stop second guessing you and let you at least earn the chance to love him and help him trust you. Right?_

Right, so that's why I'm gonna do my best to leave him alone.

"I'm tired of apologizing," I say to them. "I will try to talk him, but it won't be tonight. If it's space he wants, then he'll get it. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. He's mine, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to earn his trust...and love."

Emmett pats me on the back in encouragement and the girls each hug me before they all turn away to make their way back inside the hospital.

I start to walk to my car because all I want to do right now is to head home and wallow in my grief. I keep my head down, but when I'm almost there, I hear my name being called. Looking up, I see James walking toward me. He's in my face before I realize it, and his little date is going on and on about how he should sue my boyfriend for almost breaking his nose. James has this sickening smirk on his face all through her rant and looks smug when he tells her he's considering it before he calls Jasper trailer trash again.

My anger increases tenfold at the comment and before I know it, his date is screaming at me to stop punching James. She jumps on my back, clawing at me and I throw her off. Normally, I'm not violent, not to this extent nor do I believe in abusing women, but she was blocking me right now from kicking James' ass so I don't find it in me to care.

Suddenly, stronger arms hold on to me, pulling me away from a bruised James and shoving me toward my car. I push against the person's strong hold not really paying any attention to anything.

When I finally focus on the person holding me I realize that it's Emmett.

"Get the fuck off of me, Emmett!"

"Fuck no! calm down," he shot back.

Angela and a nurse help James to his feet and begin to walk him inside. Shuffling out of Emmett's hold, I run off toward them, grabbing James away.

He pushes me away this time, and punches me in the face. I know I'll probably get a busted lip from the blow, but I don't care. I want skin him alive. I hit him back and he stumbles before steadying himself and shouting, "What the fuck, man?"

"Don't you ever in your life talk to me again!" I yell as Angela and the nurse take a hold of James and Emmett holds on to me. "Why do you think I stayed away from all of you all these years? You're all fucking assholes!"

He laughs out before retorting, "Oh, and you're so fucking innocent right? Or is it because you're fucking that trailer trash, you're suddenly sympathetic to him?" He spits out some blood before continuing, "You were there! Hell, you were fucking leading us, telling us what to do, you hypocrite."

Being reminded of that ultimate mistake causes me to try and struggle away from Emmett so that I can pound this bastard into the ground, but there's no getting away. James looks smug, apparently thinking he won the argument with his last statement.

"Oh really?" I retort. "The last I remember, it was you and your little girlfriend who thought of everything to do to him. It was you who, when we were high thought he was cute. And it may have been me executing those awful things but they weren't all my ideas. I wouldn't have fit in with you guys if I didn't do it right? I wouldn't have been a strong leader right? YOU! You fucking piece of shit! You fed me those ideas."

James wrestles his way from Angela and the nurse–though they look as if they were about to let him fall flat on his ass anyways–he walks back to Emmett and me, and Emmett tightens his hold on me while watching James' every move.

He laughs and then says, "Yeah, it was me and you ate that shit up like a good little dog. I saw you, you know. When you went to those gay clubs, and in school when you saw him, you always looked at him a little longer than any of us. I knew it, but it was Victoria and Jessica who pieced it together and we couldn't have you fucking up our group over trailer trash. Hell, I was fucking ecstatic when you got Peter to break it off with him. That pussy would've probably wanted to bring that shit into our group and I couldn't have that, could I? Besides the girls thought if we kept you away from that fucker long enough then they could maybe change your mind from this gay shit. Jessica was over the moon when I asked her to keep a close eye on you. Since you'd gotten Peter to break things off with him, I certainly couldn't have you falling into his trap. That little fucker's ass was way too tempting. So, what's it like to fuck him, Cullen? Is he as tight as I imagined? "

"You Fuck! Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I fight against Emmett's hold–as James walks away laughing–but it's no use. Hurt by James's revelation, I shot back, "Jasper was the first boy I ever loved. Back then, I didn't understand it, but I do now, I loved him and I still do, you bastard."

"Love him all you want, bitch," he sneers. "He won't want anything to do with you after tonight. I know that punk. He was so hurt by us that I bet the chickenshit doesn't trust anyone. So, good luck with that force field." With a wave, he walks off toward the doors.

Emmett pulls me to my car and practically throws me inside after unlocking the door. "Go home!" He slams my door and without hesitation I start the car and drive out of there like a bat out of hell.

By the time I make it home, I'm a mess. I barely make it through the door before I collapse on the floor in tears. Down there, I remember that I've done this over Jasper once before and I'm not willing to do it again. I pick myself up and head into the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey, a glass and an icepack for my hand.

Heading into my bedroom, I dump myself on my bed–which hasn't been made since this morning–and take in Jasper's almost faded scent on my sheets. With every inhale, more tears flow until my anger takes over and I abruptly get up and strip the bed of its linens.

If he wants nothing to do with me then I don't want anything to do with him. I grab the bottle, pour myself a drink and get to work. I wash every damn piece of bed linen while taking a drink every second. By the time they're dry and ready to be folded, I'm so drunk I can hardly stand.

Drunkenly, I remake my bed and bending down to smell the fresh washed scent coming off the fitted sheet. Satisfied, I climb in and as soon as my head hits my pillow, I'm out.

It's been two weeks since I last spoke, kissed, or made love to Jasper.

_Two weeks._

Two weeks of drunken nights. Calls from my friends asking if I'm okay. It's as if they think I'm going to kill myself or something. Why would I? Jasper certainly wouldn't care. He'd probably make sure he was on duty the day of my funeral, and furthermore, I will not harm myself over anyone. Which I told them in no uncertain terms.

_Two weeks._

Two weeks of Jasper and I avoiding each other in the halls of the hospital. Two weeks of him mumbling and frowning whenever he sees me. Two weeks of my body shamefully yearning after him. I find myself having to use my hand just to alleviate the desire I still feel toward him.

_Two weeks._

Two weeks to the day since Jasper has done everything he can to avoid me at all cost.

Carlisle, _dad_, had been up in arms about my fight with James. The next morning when I came in for work–very late–he called me up to his office where he barked and screamed about my conduct. He told me I was a shame to the doctor community by carrying on like some hooligan on hospital grounds. I didn't care then and I most certainly don't care now even though he's looking at me like I'm some rude little six year old kid as he walks by.

Currently, I'm at the front desk, checking the board for more cases. I guess not having to worry about walking on eggshells really frees up my time. I've been working like crazy and covering for anyone who wants time off. Every one of them tells me that they owe me and will be ready to cover a shift for me when I'm ready.

Just as I find a case, the emergency doors open and the EMTs come barreling in with a patient. I jump at the chance to accept it and as I do I realize that it's Mrs. Cope, my favorite patient. Mrs. Cope has been coming in for a while after having a heart attack a few months ago and while the circumstances of our interactions are serious, she's become one of my favorites.

Angela joins me as I listen to the EMTs. She's upset as well since Mrs. Cope is also a favorite of hers. The EMTs reel off that she collapsed at lunch with what appears to be another heart attack. She was unresponsive at the scene and her pulse was weak and thready. On the way in they had to start doing CPR when she went into v-fib and had gotten her back.

Myself, Angela, and the nurses take over and work fervently on her. She goes into v-fib twice. This first time she comes back quickly, but as we try and get her back the second time Jasper comes in. When he sees the patient, shock registers on his face. He joins in, coming to stand beside me as I try my best to save Mrs. Cope.

We work on her for as long as we can until one by one everyone steps away, knowing she isn't coming back this time. I don't want to admit it though. Eventually, I am the only one left working on her. I can't give up on her.

"Come on," I mutter as I continue her compressions, counting off. "Come on, come on."

Jasper places his hands over mine and says, "Edward, she's gone."

Looking up, I see everyone around me. Their eyes are filled with tears and Angela is already crying. Jasper grips my hands in his own as he calls time of death.

"Time of death, 3pm," he says.

Jasper moves me away and the nurses come over, covering Mrs. Cope's body and turning off the machines. Jasper walks me out and Angela pats me on the back before going over to the family, who are in tears.

He walks me toward the break room and I see Bella with a worried expression before Jasper tells her that Mrs. Cope just died. She breaks down and latches onto Emmett who comes around the corner. He looks over at us with wide eyes as he pats her back.

Jasper tells him what happened and the moment the words leave his mouth it awakes something in me. I can't help the anger that starts to course through me at him.

"Let me go," I whisper at first. When he doesn't listen I yank my hand from him and say it louder. "LET ME GO!"

His blue eyes blaze as he stares at me in shock and a bit of sadness.

"Edward, this isn't any…" he starts.

"Oh shut up," I tell him. "I know, Jasper. This isn't anything right?" I can hear my voice breaking and I will it to fucking stop so I can get this out.

"Edw…" he tries again before I walk off, heading straight into the break room.

He follows and I unleash all that has built up over the last two weeks. "Did your phone stop working? Or are you still punishing me for what happened years ago?" I will always be the asshole won't I?" I'm completely losing it, but I can't stop the words from coming. "I'll always be the guy you can't trust because of the stupid shit I did back then, right? I beat up James after you left me standing there, did you know that?"

"Edward, Bella told me about the fight," he sighs as he leans against the wall.

"Oh, did she?" I sneer. "Do you want a medal for knowing that?"

He pushes off the wall in anger and comes to stand in front of me. "What do you want from me, Cullen?"

I feel the tears hit my cheeks before I say, "What I want you can't give me because you're still trapped in the past, and I'm…I'm about moving forward." I make my way around him before stopping at the door. Without turning around, I say, "I was so close to falling in love with you, guess that's pointless to do now." With that, I walk out and don't look back.

As I make my way out to my car, wanting to grieve for Mrs. Cope in peace I see her daughter, Sandra, outside. I go to introduce myself, but she stops me since she already knows who I am. At my look of confusion, she says that her mom was constantly talking about me at home.

I can only nod my head at her words, not wanting to break down in front of her. I ask her to please let me know when the funeral is and then I tell her how sorry I am for her loss. She lets me know that she will and thanks me for doing what I could to try and bring her mother back.

Again, I can only nod and with a quick goodbye I turn for my car. Before I can take a step I feel a hand on my arm and Sandra asks if me and that guy ever got together. I can't help but let out a slight chuckle that Mrs. Cope talked about a lot at home. Wanting to give her a little happy news I say yes, even if that's not the case now. Apparently Mrs. Cope had more faith than Jasper did because Sandra smiles and says mom won the bet.

Her smile quickly disappears and tears well up in her eyes. I know it's not professional, but I still wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly and feeling her tears wet my shirt. When we part, she offers her thanks while dabbing at her eyes. We exchange phone numbers so she can let me know details and after another goodbye goes back inside to be with her family.

I finally make my way to my car and slide inside. I sit there for a while with my head leaned back and eyes closed, but I know I can't stay out here forever. Wiping my face off, I step out of my car and straighten my clothes before starting for the doors again.

As I step up onto the sidewalk to head back inside the hospital, I hear my name being called, "Edward? Edward Cullen?"

Turning around quickly, I immediately lock onto the brown eyes of a guy I never thought I'd see again.

"Seth?" I question even though I know it's him.

"Hey, Edward," he says with a smile as he stops in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I hold him to me breathing in his scent.

"I missed you," I whisper. I don't know why I said it, but I really did…miss him. With Seth, I missed being me, being comfortable.

"Hey, it's okay," he says as I tremble in his arms and start to cry again.

"I lost a patient," I tell him.

"I know," he says, rubbing my back slowly.

When his words register I pull away to ask what he means, but he's not looking at me. I turn my head and follow his line of sight to find Jasper at the doors, staring at us.

Seth looks to me and asks, "Is there gonna be a problem?"

"Not anymore," I tell him as I move out of his embrace. Taking his hand, I start to lead him forward. Jasper stiffens before turning and disappearing back into hospital. He moves so fast he's almost a blur.

_Two weeks._

Two weeks ago I would've cared that he seemed hurt because I'd just practically threw my ex-boyfriend in his face. I would've cared then, but I don't now. He can think what he wants.

I take Seth to the break room and after pouring us some coffee we take a seat at the table. I take a sip before asking, "What do you mean you know I lost a patient?"

He smiles, and then sadly says, "Because my mother-in-law wouldn't shut up about the handsome doctor named Edward who treats her."

"I know that her son, Michael, is gay and I know he's married, but I didn't know it was…you. Why didn't she say anything?"

"I never told her about us. I wanted a fresh start, it broke my heart to break up with you," he tells me as he pats my hand.

"You broke mine when you ended things," I reply.

"That guy, you're together, aren't you?" he asks. "Oh! Wait, you guys are the bet she had going with us. I guess, she won."

I don't say anything about mine and Jasper's recent developments even though I know I can talk to Seth about anything.

"I heard that from you sister-in-law." He smiles at my confession and we continue talking until it's time for him to go and get Michael. We hug once more and I follow him out, and head back to the floor to work.

I want what Seth has. The family. The child. He told me that he and Michael are the proud parents of a seven old daughter, Claire, they had through in-vitro and a surrogate.

I want a long life filled with love like Mrs. Cope had.

_I want it all, but right now I don't know if it's possible. _

For the rest of the day I go through the motions, knowing I have other patients that count on me.

I don't see Jasper again until I'm walking out the door to go home. He's ahead of me and I become torn. On one hand, I want to call out to him and explain who Seth was and on the other, I tell myself not to alert him to my presence. Why should I care what he thinks? He made his choice so he can think what he wants. I'll never be on the right side of the war raging inside him.

_It's too late. _

As he makes it to his car he looks up and finds me our eyes meet, but he makes no move to acknowledge me further. Taking his cue I look away, walk to my car, and drive away.

At home, I order some Chinese and decide to take it easy for the night. So much has happened today. I lost a great patient only to find my ex, Seth. Getting reacquainted with him makes me see what I want from my life and once I'm ready I'll set out to find it.

I grab a shower and change into some sweats while waiting on my food to arrive. Once finished I head back to the living room to set up my gaming console. I contemplate calling Emmett and even pick up my cell phone, but decide against it. Before I set my phone down, I scroll to Jasper's number, pondering if I should delete it. Just as I decide to–seeing it as the first step forward–the doorbell rings.

I head over to it and a look through the peephole reveals the delivery guy with my food. As I pull the door open I grab the money off the table beside it and hand it over. As he wishes me a good night he gives me the once over. I smile and wish him a good night as well before he turns and heads down the hall. As I'm about to shut the door, a hand comes out of nowhere and stops me.

"Hot guy walks away without giving you his number so you decide to slam the door in your best friend's face?"

My eyes widen at the second familiar voice and face in front of me today.

His cocky smirk is in place as he stares at me and the only words that come to mind are...

_Peter…Oh hell!_

* * *

><p><em>What will Peter's visit bring? The boys have a way to go before finding their way back together.<br>_

_Next Up: Jasper thinks he's too late. _


	10. The Past Is Back

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is to my girlies for their awesomeness.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

_Head on over for a one-on-one and more__. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. If you're interested, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

After I'd left Edward and everyone else standing outside with shock and disbelief written all over their faces, I walked back inside the hospital with every intention of heading back to work.

_What a night!_

First a call from Demetri telling me he still wants God knows what and then, James happened. To be brought down and embarrassed like that just dredged up all the unwanted memories and in that moment I wanted to hurt him...both of them. Really bad.

_I guess you succeeded_.

_Shut up!_

Edward can't understand and the fact that he couldn't even bring himself to defend me shows that he isn't worth it. I've been lying to myself…yet again! I couldn't make this work. It'll never work.

_But you feel so much for him already. Hell, with Demetri, you had to try at first. But with Edward, it was as easy as breathing. And now you're gonna give all of that up without knowing if it could've been more?_

I have to. I won't be able to make it work and I won't ever be seen as anything but the trailer trash I was, as James so eloquently put it. With my resolve built and my wall firmly in place, I decided to just get to work. I needed to forget about all of this. I needed to forget about _him_. I needed to fall out of love with Edward.

The burning of my knuckles brings my attention to them, and looking down, I notice some small cuts. I move to a triage room and grab what I need from the cabinets. I lay them out on the tray and plop down on the stool, ready to go to work on them.

_That fucking prick's jaw was as hard as stone._

My cell phone rings and I take a look at it noticing my sister's name flashing on the screen. I don't pick up. I can't deal with Rosalie right now; I just want to treat these cuts and get to work.

I awkwardly try to treat my right hand with my left, but it's proven to be difficult. My phone rings again, and once more, Rose's name flashes on the screen, and yet again, I reject the call.

_Not yet, Rose. _

I attempt to help myself once again, before Bella's voice startles me. "What are you doing?" she asks as she walks up to me.

_I should've pulled the curtain._

I know she's probably here to plead Edward's case, but I don't want to hear it.

"I don't need to hear it, Bella," I tell her right off bat, hoping to divert her argument elsewhere since I wasn't in the mood for it. I needed…time. "I know he's your friend. But this is…I…I can't. This is it. No more."

She says nothing in return, only chuckles and shakes her head before pulling a stool to her. She takes a seat before me and takes my hand in hers. We sit there silently while she works methodically on my knuckles. I hiss as she uses the antiseptic on the cuts, and she mumbles something, but I don't ask what. Instead, I look away from her, letting her continue what she's doing in peace. Unfortunately, that didn't last long, when I saw James walk past us, bloodied and bruised. He looks my way and smirks before walking on.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I sneer.

"Edward beat him up in parking lot," she answers, nonchalantly.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" she sneers, her eyes glued on mine. "Edward is just as angry as you are about this. Before you say anything, yes, he is my friend and yes, I think you're an asshole and I would love nothing more than to kick your ass right now, but for _my friend, _I'm not going to waste the time or strength. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." With that, she drops my hand, pushes up from the stool and stalks off.

Looking down at my hand, I notice it perfectly bandaged, but when I hold my head up, I see Bella making her way back over to me.

She's in my face and pissed as hell as she says, "He would've defended you, you know? He would've defended if you would've just given him the chance."

"I did," I retort, rising up from my place on the stool to tower over her. The look she throws me though, makes me think that she's about to knock me flat on my ass.

"No, you didn't," Bella challenges. "You jumped James before Edward even had a chance."

Shaking my head, I move away from her. I don't have to do this. I don't have to stand here and listen to her measly claim about Edward coming to my defense.

"I don't believe that. Bella, you don't know them," I turn and whisper-yell at her.

"I may not have known them or knew Edward when he was a manipulative bastard, but I stand by my word that, that boy has grown up to realize that you can't go through life like that. But, you know what I think, Jasper," she says, getting in my face.

"What?" I ask while feeling my anger rising with each passing minute.

"I think that out of the two of you, he's the only one that has grown," she says, with a snide smile plastered on her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I move to get away from her, but she follows.

We end up in the break room and she continues, "Oh really? So let me get this straight, was it Edward who just dumped you in front of everyone? Ha! I must have been seeing things. I explained to you about his change. But…"

"His change?" I shout. I can hear the sarcasm seeping out of my voice, but I don't give a fuck.

"Yeah! His change. The one you refuse to see," she shouts back.

"Oh, is that right?" I say to her in a challenging tone.

"Yeah, that's right," she counters before saying, "Everyone was rooting for you two. I loved seeing Edward so happy, but all through Emmett's cheers and Alice's hopefulness, I still suspected you. Hell, I was waiting for you to pull some shit like this."

"So my feelings are shit?" I shout.

"Fuck no, you're the shit!" she shot back.

"You reel him in, you make him think you want him, and then you just drop him like he's crap!" she screams.

Her eyes are blazing as Emmett and Alice walks in. I look over her shoulder at them and after noticing that neither of them are about to make a scene or join in, I turn my attention back to Bella.

Bella whips her head around to glare at them before her angry eyes meet mine once more. Only this time, she cocks her to the side, staring me down before she chuckles and says, "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" I sneer at her.

She smiles and replies, "I think that out of the two of you, Edward is the only one that has learned from both your experiences. He came to terms with who he was, and even if he was forced to, it doesn't matter. He learned and moved on to be a better person. But, you, you're still the same boy they used to tease. You may be older, a bit stronger but inside, he's still there and you refuse to let him go."

As every word out of her mouth begins to make sense to me, I try to think of something to retort with, but I keep coming up blank. Noticing my silence and despite my hard stare, Bella calmly continues, "You don't have to wonder if he told me this, no one did. It's something I saw with my own two eyes. You were always hot and cold with Edward. He walked on eggshells around you. Nothing was carefree, and to think, he was ready and willing to wait for you to finally be comfortable with him no matter how long it took."

"I was!" I shout.

"Oh, really?" she sneers. "You've got a funny way of showing it. I could've said something to him, but I kept my mouth shut because I loved seeing how his eyes lit up at the mention of your name. And all of that was for what?" Alice walks up and takes her hand. Watching her look at Alice and the way Alice seems to calm Bella, something tugs at my heart.

"That's what you just gave up," Emmett says to me as the feeling grows stronger while I watch as Bella and Alice turn away. I don't say anything to him. I merely walk out of the room, and spend the rest of my shift avoiding them.

~wytwm~

_Two weeks later…_

I did eventually answer Rosalie's call that night. She was frantic and wanted to know what took me so long. After she'd calmed herself down by joking and asking if she was interrupting something, I broke down. Her anger spiked again, but she coaxed me through it–despite her temper, questions and my lack of answers–until I felt okay enough to get back to work.

Work got a little easier that night especially after she'd shared her news with me. Rosalie was in the process of buying another garage. I still can't believe how successful my little sister is. This garage will be opening up here in Seattle and she even told me that she was considering moving here.

I want her here. I want her close. I need someone on my side, because it seems that I now have no one. Emmett and I still talk. He calls me sometimes to check up on me. Bella has since apologized for her outburst that night and even Alice has contacted me to see if I'm okay. But it all felt off.

No one mentions Edward and they speak as if he and I weren't together.

_Edward._

It has been two weeks and while I try to stand by my decision, it's been incredibly hard. The first morning I saw him, I wanted to run to him. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I was sorry. Only I wasn't sorry, he should have…God I don't know what he should have done anymore. I feel so confused.

At night, I miss him the most. I had one night off the other day and I knew he was off too. I wanted to go over to his place so much. I wanted to hold him, make love to him and fall asleep in his arms. I…I need…I need him, especially after all his calls.

I never answer his calls. I'd hear them. I'd listen to them and save the messages just to hear his voice, but I don't answer. It's like every time I go to pick up the phone or pull it from my pocket to see his name flashing across the screen, I'd freeze. I just can't do it. I will not do it. It was the end and even his drunken calls and texts aren't going to change that. I'll get over him. I have to.

~wytwm~

_Her death changed it all._

Watching Edward continue compressions on Mrs. Cope's chest as he tries to bring her back, finally breaks me. I watch his eyes. I hear the plea in his voice. But it's no use, she's gone. I place my hand over his silently begging him to stop and when his emerald eyes flash to mine, another piece of my wall comes down. I call her time of death and move him away. I take his hand, but the calm I feel while holding his hand, turns out to be the opposite for him since he responds to me in anger by roughly pulling his hand away. When he shouts at me, I'm shocked. I almost can't move as his eyes shoots daggers at me.

_I did this to him._

When he asks me those questions I can hardly answer. I'm scared to answer. What can I tell him?

I want to say so much. I want to apologize. I want to tell him that I'd fallen in love with him. I want to tell him I'm wrong and that I want him back.

But I wait too long. He's already stormed out.

_He's falling in love with me?_ _He's moving forward?_

His words play over and over in my head after he leaves the room. I have to sit down. I've made a mistake. I have to fix this. I won't lose him. I don't care how long it'll take him to believe me, I have to fix this.

With my decision made, I make my way outside, but what I see almost causes my breath to stop. Edward, my Edward, in the arms of another man. The man stares at me, and asks Edward something before Edward follows his eyes to meet mine. I want to say…I don't know what I want to say. Edward turns back to the man as everything in me screams no. When he takes the guy's hand and starts to make his way to the hospital, the only thought that comes to mind, is that I have to get away. I can't watch this. So with one last look at their clasped hands, I walk away.

I immediately go up to the surgical ward and thankfully, there are a couple of procedures I can work on with some of the other surgeons. I stay on the floor for the rest of my shift.

Seeing him outside before we both get in our car at the end of our shift, I ache to go to him, but with what I saw today on replay in my mind, I decide against it.

_He said he'd be moving on right?_

_Right._

Walking through my door now is a pain. My mind and soul are with Edward. I want to go over to his place. I want to apologize. I want to beg him to forgive me. I want him to know that I want him as much he wants me. And mostly, I want him to know that I love him too and that I meant every word I said to Demetri.

_But you can't, he's moving forward._

No, he's just scaring me into making a move. A move I'm now more than willing to make. I can't be without him anymore. These past weeks have been torturous without him.

I run to the shower, scrub away the day's grime, and get out, throwing on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my boots. But by the time I make it back to the living room, I start to question myself. _Should I be doing this?_ I take a detour to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. With the cap off, I gulp it down in no time, before grabbing another and another.

With liquid courage, I move to my door. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't be driving, but this is an emergency. I've waited long enough. I have to be with him. But when I open it, I almost run the person standing there over.

"Rosalie?" I ask when I realize who it is.

"Hey, big brother," she says, pulling me into a hug. She lets me go and walks right in. I close the door behind me and turn to follow her back into the living area.

"So, what's up?" she asks, plopping down on my couch and throwing her feet up on my coffee table. "Where's Edward? Oh, am I interrupting?" She waggles her eyebrows and something pulls at me.

I drop in the chair on the opposite end of the room and say, "We broke up."

"What?" she shrieks. "What did he do?"

I sigh before answering, "Rose, he didn't do…anything. It was me, I saw James and I just…I…I got mad and I…I don't know, Rose."

"You saw one of his minions?" she asks.

"Yeah, and I hit him after he saw me and Edward kissing and I just heard trailer trash, Rose, and I went off. I started to fight him. I wanted to pound that son of a bitch into the ground."

"Yeah, so?" she says. "After all those pricks did, you should!"

"Why are you sorry?" she then questions.

"Because when Edward and I got back to the hospital, I was a major asshole to him. And…now…he's…he wants to move on…he doesn't love me anymore. He said he wanted to, but it makes no sense now. And I…I don't know what…I don't know what to do. I…" Rose moves over to me and pulls me into a hug while I cry my eyes out on her shoulder. I don't know what happened. I guess just trying to get it all out, made me break down in front of her. This is why I wanted my sister here.

_I need her._

Waking up on the couch, I realize that two things. One-I must have fallen asleep somewhere between the crying and the explaining. And two–a huge problem–Rose isn't anywhere to be found.

**RPOV**

_That little prick. _

First, my brother comes to town. He chases him, pleading his sorry case about how sorry he was for hurting him, and now, it's Jasper who's the fucking blubbering mess, over Edward.

_I'm gonna kick his ass. Fucking prick!_

I know I told Jas that I was happy for him, but what I left out of that was the fact that I was waiting on the other shoe to drop. This has happened before, and now it's happening again.

My brother loves unconditionally. In a relationship, he gives it his all and hardly takes anything in return. I've seen this before with that little fucker Demetri and if Edward thinks that he's about to pull the same shit with some "I'm moving forward" shit, he's got another thing coming.

Which is why, I'm on my way to his place now.

Jasper stores everything on his damn phone. So the quickest way to find Edward, was to steal it. Well, borrow it. I mean, I'm just going to beat Edward into the ground and take the phone back to him. Simple.

I pull up to the asshole's building in no time and get out of my truck. Jas's phone tells me the prick's apartment number, so I take the elevator up.

All the way up to his floor, I psych myself up for our showdown. I'm going to let him know–both with my mouth and fist–that no one fucks with my brother.

I get off the elevator and make my way to his door. After two knocks, he answers. He looks at me, confused for a second before he says, "Rosalie."

"Hi, Edward," I say in an all too sweet voice. "How are you doing? Long time no see."

"I…" the rest of his sentence doesn't get to leave his mouth as my fist connects with it. He looks at me and his now busted lip in shock and as he goes to talk again, I clock him in the eye and send him flying back and hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"You don't get to fuck with my brother!" I sneer at him as I walk over to him and grab his shirt, bringing his face close to mine. "I already did this shit before with the last fucker and I'm not about to let your lying, manipulative ass do the same thing to him all over again." With that, I drop him and walk out.

All the way back to Jas, I gear myself up for our fight. I know he'll be mad that I did that, but I'm doing what's best for him. He may be my big brother, but it's my job to protect him.

I smile as I make my way through Jas's unlocked door. _He's gone to Edward._ I walk in, close the door behind me and make my way to his kitchen. I open up the fridge and grab a beer while flexing my fingers. I run my hand under the water, before wrapping it in a dish towel. I get my beer open and take a swig of it as my phone chirps with a new message. Checking it, I notice that he's right on time.

PC: _Left yet?_

I can't bother to ping him back so I call him instead. After only one ring he answers, "So?"

"Yes, Peter, I punched your little girlfriend's lights out and I've already left," I tell him.

"My, my, Rosalie, must you be so violent?" he laughs. I can almost imagine that cocky ass smirk on his face and I want to wipe it off.

"Fuck you, We want it to work right?"

"Potty mouth, and yes, we want this to work," Peter agrees.

"Ooooh, did I hurt your feelings, Princess?" I tease.

"No, it's just…" he mutters.

"What?" I demand.

"Don't call me princess, Barbwire Barbie," he laughs.

I laugh along with him for his nickname for me before saying, "Peter, you didn't see him with Demetri. I don't want that man coming here and playing my brother again. He's poison for Jasper, Peter, poison."

"I hear you, Barbie," he says. "Let's hope they're smart enough to get back together. I want them happy. I want Jasper, happy. Edward, I can just deal with."

I laugh at his nonchalance before asking for Riley and Peter turns our call in a three way conference call.

I know I should tell Jasper that I know Peter really well now via his partner Riley, since Riley and I went to the same college and became really good friends. But it's on Peter's request that I haven't. Peter is the one who thought up this plan after he'd spoken to Alice, a friend of his and Edward, and she told him what had gone down the night James saw Jas and Edward two weeks ago.

Peter wants to see Jasper face-to-face and at first, I thought that it would've been a problem since Peter is his first love, but Jas doesn't know how he sounds whenever he says Edward's name recently before that night, and the mistake he'd made. Sure, I was pissed when I went to Edward. But I'm pissed at Jasper too, and it's something that will be discussed when he comes storming back in here like I know he will.

The conversation with Riley and Peter seems to go on forever until the slam of the door and my furious looking brother stomps over to me. Peter and Riley hang up with me, and I look up into his face, nonchalantly.

"What the fuck did you do?" he shouts.

_Yep, It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

><p><em>Is Jasper too late?<em>

_Next Up: The boys come face-to-face._


	11. I Want Him

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Want You To Want Me blog. _

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

_Head on over for a one-on-one and more__. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Whoo Hoo! Thanks to my readers for loving these boys as much as I do. I know it's been heartbreak for the last few chapters, but it all end well. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_No…No…No!_

Rosalie is gone. My phone is gone. Only one thing comes to my mind, she's going to Edward's.

Jumping up from the couch, I head for the door. As soon as I grab my car keys, I'm out of my place and into my car in no time.

_God, I hope she's not there. Your sister? Yeah, she's there. She's at Edward's._

When I get to his place, I park and run out the car like it's on fire. I dash into his building, and head straight for elevator. As soon as the doors to the elevator open, I'm inside and pressing the number to his floor like my life depends on it. Once the doors close, I nervously watch each number ding until I finally make it to his floor.

When the doors open, I'm out of there and running to his door, pounding on it until he answers. Once he does, I can see that the worst has already happened.

"What happened to your face?" I ask, frantically. Instinctively, I reach out and touch his cheek. I know it's a dumb question, but I just can't think of anything else to say. I'm torn between wanting to grab him and kiss him or saying something, anything, to get him to utter a word to me without anger.

He doesn't move away from my hand. Instead, he answers while I continue to gently run my fingers over his wounds. Our eyes meet, and I watch as his softens while staring into mine.

He breaks the gaze and moves away from the door saying, "Your sister happened." With that, he walks away from the door and heads to the kitchen. I move inside and close the door behind me, hell-bent on apologizing for my sister's temper.

After getting a bottle of water and an icepack, he moves pass me by the door as I lean against it, and hands me the water while making his way to the couch. He plops down on it and throws himself back against the headrest. With a sigh, he places the icepack on his bruised eye while closing the other.

I push off the door and walk further into his place. With every step I take, my nerves finally start to catch up with me, and suddenly I don't know what to say. By the time I realize it, I'm by the couch, and bumping my knee against it like some lovesick teenager standing over their crush instead of a grown ass man.

"You can sit down you know," he says, taking a peek at me and pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm not going to bite."

"Thanks," I reply, taking a seat beside him. "You can press charges if you want, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Huh?" he says, taking the icepack off.

"Your face, what Rosalie did. You can press charges if you want."

He chuckles and says, "I'm not gonna press charges, Jasper. I can take a hit. She's your sister and she's pissed."

"How can you be so dismissive about it?" I question. "I'm pissed as fuck at her and you should be too. She had no right to do this to you." I can't help myself, I reach out and touch his busted lip, and again, he doesn't move away.

Instead he closes his eyes and sighs before opening them to meet mine and says, "It's simple, Jasper. She wants to protect her brother and whoever she feels is a threat, she's going after them. Which makes me want to ask you this, Why does she think I'm going to break your heart, and what is it that she needs to protect you from?"

**EPOV**

Taking in his shocked expression, I doubt that he's going to answer me. However, he surprises me when his eyes find mine and he leans forward, softly kissing my lips while placing the icepack back on my bruised eye. He then says, "Demetri."

I can feel my lips tingling from his tender kiss, and I want more, a hell of a lot more, but not yet. Right now, I want answers.

I've been on a roller coaster all night from Peter showing up and the bomb he dropped on me to Rosalie's surprise visit with both her presence and fist. I want answers and if Jasper can't give me them, then I don't know what to do next.

_Peter's visit was a huge surprise for me after he'd pushed his way into my place. Once inside, he'd grabbed my takeout proclaiming how hungry he was and how I was so good to him by having his favorite food on hand. I had to take the bag away from him, heading to the living room with him hot on my tail._

_Peter had a huge appetite so if I didn't hurry up and claim some of the eggrolls or General Tao's Chicken with white rice, he would've devoured it all._

_After we had eaten almost all the food in a comfortable silence, I eased back against the couch with my beer in hand while wondering what the real reason behind Peter's early visit was._

"_I thought you said you weren't coming in town until the end of the month around Halloween maybe?" I questioned._

_He looked over his shoulder at me, pouting his lips before saying, "I missed you." He rubbed my knee affectionately before I smacked his hand away–much to his laughter and mine–while asking again why he was here._

"_Well, I could beat around the bush, couldn't I?" I say with a cocked eyebrow._

"_Yeah, but it's not your style," he smiled. _

"_Exactly," I confirmed. "So, why are you here?"_

"_You, and Jasper." I perked up at the mention of his name before getting up and taking my plate to the kitchen with Peter following close behind._

"_Don't you fucking do it, Edward," he warned as we made it to the kitchen. "Don't run from him. He needs you more than he's letting on."_

"_Isn't this hard for you to say to me?" I asked desperate to find something to throw him off of this Jasper and me issue._

_He leaned against the counter before answering, "It's simple, I moved on. Yeah, I fell for Jasper and I will always love him for showing me what happiness and freedom really is. He was, and I'm sure still is a beautiful person, but Edward when you told me why you really did some of the shit you did, I started to hope that despite being the dick that you were, he would at least give you the chance to try and explain. I was even more ecstatic that you two had become more than just friends and past enemies because I really want the both of you to be happy. I want you guys to have what Riley and I have."_

_I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen. I refused to. I will not go running back to him, apologizing and pleading like a puppy dog. If he wanted me, then he'd have to come after me. But why did I care if he did? He was just going to do the same thing again. As hard as it was, and with all I feel for him, I couldn't do it. I had to move on. If I stood a chance at getting what Seth or Peter and Riley had, I needed someone who could find it in their heart to love me. All of me._

_Jasper couldn't do that because he couldn't see past what we once were to one another. Enemies. And I couldn't blame him. But I had buried that bastard long ago. Yeah, it will always be my unfortunate dumb past, but if I wanted a future then I couldn't keep living for the past. _

"_I can't do it, Peter, I can't keep going on apologizing for the past. He has to learn to forgive me," I told him._

"_I know, Edward, but God, we were awful to him," he said. "I mean, the fact that he's even given you the time or day after all the shit that had happened is nothing short of a fucking miracle."_

"_Don't you think I know that, Peter," I reply, whipping my head around to him to stare at him as he followed me back to the living room. I threw myself down on the couch and put my head between my hands. I needed to just close my eyes for a second and process all of this. Opening them, I turned to him and said, "I know, and I will regret it forever. But I have to live with the mistake. He wasn't the only one we pressured and bullied, and I'm sorry for them too, but I'm not falling for them, I'm falling for Jasper and I can't keep waiting for him to see that. I was a prick! I was a bastard and I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."_

"_I know, Edward," he said, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of me. _

"_Oh come on, Peter, out of the two of us, you treated him far better than I did." _

"_By breaking his heart?" he asked. "Edward I treated him that way because I saw him as someone, not a play thing to taunt. And also I had hoped that my friend would've followed my lead and start to treat other students like they were people...with feelings. But no, instead you stayed under James's thumb and because I didn't know any better and wasn't brave enough to stand up for myself as yet, I ended up hurting him too. Jasper was amazing, talented and beautiful. Getting to know him proved to me that all the bullshit wasn't worth it. But I did make my own mistakes with him. Like listening to your dumb ass." I laughed at the last one before he continued on, "Throwing Charlotte in his face, and not coming to his aid when you guys teased him. I could've done so much more back then. I felt like a liar then, fuck, I still feel like a liar now for saying that I loved him."_

_Our talk went on for what seemed like for hours until Peter chuckled and said, "You know, this isn't easy for me, Edward. I should be convincing you to move on. I mean I loved him first."_

"_Hey, watch it, that's my boyf…" I slapped my hand over my mouth as Peter laughed out and got up. _

"_Well, I see that this was effective and I've got to go. Riley is bound to call in a minute and I'm sure you don't want to listen in on the phone sex." I rolled my eyes as he laughed and headed for the door. Before he could go though, another thought occurred to me. How did he know? Whenever we had spoken over the last couple of weeks I didn't say anything to him. _

"_Peter, how do you know?"_

"_Alice," he said, like it was the most obvious thing._

"_So, you two are best buddies?"_

"_Yep," he chuckled. "Her, me, Riley, and Rosalie."_

_The last name left me stunned to know that he knew Rosalie. "You know his sister? Does Alice know her?"_

_He chuckled and answered, "No, Rose and Alice haven't met as yet, but she and Riley went to college together. They are best friends. And yeah, at first she hated me, and I avoided her at all cost, but as time went on and with Riley's help, Rose and I started to see things in a whole new light. She's a great person, Edward. Bad fucking temper, but a great girl."_

"_I think I'll be on her shit list for a longer time than you, Peter," I told him._

"_Yeah, you probably will. But the good thing is, whatever Jasper wants, she's all for it, despite what may happen," he sighed as I opened the door. Peter stepped out before turning to me and saying, "I can't tell you what happened in Chicago with Jasper, only he can tell you that. But you've got to know that, he's got a lot more that he's dealing with than you know."_

"_He said he was going to tell me something before…James happened, but I doubt he would say anything now. I…Peter, what happened with his ex, Demetri? I know he's a part of this somehow, and I know you don't want to say anything but Jasper may never tell me and I just…I want to know."_

"_I can't, Edward." Peter sighed. "It's Jasper story to tell."_

"_But, you know, right?" I pushed. I wanted to know because, hell, I wanted him back. I wanted to fix this. However, judging by Peter's expression, that's all he was going to say. He wasn't going to budge. _

_With a one armed hug, he told me that Riley will be coming in town with him next time. However before he left, he said, "Just work it out, Edward. Take it slow, have patience with him. He just needs time."_

_After he was gone, I went to my bedroom and threw myself across my bed, my mind swirling with new thoughts for the night. At first, I was going to reject Peter's advice, but I couldn't. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see and especially talk to Jasper. The more I thought about Jasper, the more I wanted him here with me._

_After all Peter and I had talked about, I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep until I had some answers. I picked up my cell, and was about call Jasper, when I heard someone pounding on my front door. I sprang up from the bed and rushed out of the bedroom, making my way to it. I wished it was Jasper, but opening it, I realized that it was the next best thing and also my worst nightmare judging by the fiery blue eyes I'm staring into. _

_His sister, Rosalie._

"Fine, Demetri, but what did he do?" I ask, wanting him to say more.

He sighs, letting go of the icepack and moving away from me. Sitting forward, he rests his elbows on his knees while obviously deciding his next move.

"I…I can't…I didn't come here for that…to…to talk about him," he stutters out.

"You're stuttering again," I say to him, remembering that he does that. "Just calm down, Jasper." Placing my hand on his lower back, I begin to rub it. He stiffens at first before relaxing against my touch.

He laughs out and says, "I forgot you knew that about me."

I smile and reply, "Yeah."

I sit up, mirroring his position and saying, "I just want to understand, Jasper. I want to know how to fix it."

"Why would you? I thought you were moving on?" he says. I can hear the anger in his voice, but there's also a bit of sadness there too. Something I can relate to.

"Do you want me to?"

"No," he says with a hint of finality in his voice.

I smile and continue on, wanting to see if I can pull more out of him, "You know you didn't answer the second part of my question. Why does Rosalie want to protect you?"

"Rose should mind her business. I can handle it." His anger is rising too much at the mention of his sister and I don't want that. I want him to talk. I want the truth about things. I want know what's on his mind.

"She's your sister and she loves you and wants to see you happy."

"And busting your face up will make me happy," he says, sarcastically.

"No," I chuckle. "Shit, I can't believe I didn't see it before. Their visits were way too close to one another. It's like one minute, he's here and saying that he knows about what happened and the next she shows up pissed as hell and trying to knock my lights out."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Peter and your sister," I tell him.

"Peter was here?" he asks, his back stiffens again which makes me realize that I didn't stop rubbing it.

"Umm, yeah," I tell him, watching his reaction.

His eyes soften and he looks away from me for a minute. I don't want him to close himself off–as I now realize it's what he's been doing–so I continue on, wanting to feed him with enough information in order to keep him talking. To keep him here.

"He wanted to talk and try and convince me to wait for you."

He looks stunned at my admission, before he asks. "He did…he did that?"

"Yeah, he wants us to have what he and Riley have. He wants us to be happy, together."

"But why? You look like you're ready to move on with that guy?" He looks at me a bit unsurely before asking, "Who is he?"

"Seth."

"Oh," he whispers. "So he's back and still interested in you, right?"

I smile. For the first time in weeks, I honestly smile about something. "Mrs. Cope was his mother-in-law. And I was…well, you know how hard it was for me."

"Yeah," he whispers.

"Well, Seth and I just talked, that's it. He's happily married to her son, Michael, and they have a little girl."

"That's nice," he says with a smile.

"What about my sister? What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, she and Peter know one another. She didn't tell you that they talk?"

"No," he replies.

"Well, your sister went to college with Riley. Don't you know Riley?" I ask him.

"She hardly talks about her friends when we talk. I know she doesn't really have that many girlfriends though, because she'd rather to hang out with guys." He looks perplexed by what I just shared with him.

"Well, it looks like you two have some things to talk about."

"Yeah," he says.

I stop rubbing his back and move to take his hand. As much as I told myself that I wasn't going to do it again, but seeing him sitting here in front of me, makes it seems like the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. For everything I've ever done to you. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, please, you don't have to apolo…" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"No, I have to. You see, I think you need to hear it again and again until you see the truth in my words," I tell him. "I can love you, Jasper. I can be here for you, and only you, for as long as you want, but you have to truly want that from me. I can't be the only one doing this. God, I feel like we keep repeating ourselves, but I now know why it keeps happening."

"Why?" he questions as he turns to face me while flipping his hand over and beginning to play with my fingers as he stares into my eyes, waiting for me to say something else.

"Because aside from what you told me that first night we were together about only disliking and being annoyed with me, I think you weren't being honest with yourself. I think you had a wall up and when I got too close, you fucked me instead of talking to me. So now I need you to tell me how much you hate me." He laughs, but I remain serious. I want him to do this. He needs this.

Once he realizes that I'm not going to budge, he becomes quiet, so I go on, "You can't keep doing this. If we stay together, if we give this another shot, then we're gonna run into more people from our past, and it may be the same with them as it was with James."

"I know that, Edward, but I wasn't thinking about that and you saying it just dredges up something that I want to keep buried. It's the past, and I want to keep it that way. Why are you doing this, Edward? Why are you asking me to do this, to think about that?" His voice was breaking, but I have to push on.

_At least you got him to admit it. Keep going._

"Because, I want you to be free. Because I want those memories to stop haunting you. I don't know how many ways I can say I'm sorry or show that I am, but if you give me the chance to, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you, even if we're not together."

"So, you don't want this…me anymore?" he asks as he pulls away from me, stands up and begins to pace the room.

"Yes, I still do. But we have fix this before we take that road again," I tell him.

Getting up from the couch, I walk over to him. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, I make him stop and look at me. "So, come on, tell me. Say anything you want to me. I'm right here. Forget about your ex for second, deal with me. Confront your bully, say everything you would've loved to say to me back then. Let it out, tell me how you feel. Fucking hate me, Jasper!"

"No, I can't." He's closing himself off again, I can hear it in his voice. But I can't let it happen, I refuse to. I have to do something.

Unaware of my inner turmoil, he goes on, "Edward, I only came here to apologize and to say that I do want this. I didn't come here to bring up the past and have a one-on-one." With that been said, he turns and starts to make his way to the door.

_He's running away. You're losing him._

I'll hate myself forever for this.

"What is it?" I sneer at him and watching him halt at the familiar tone of _that_ voice. "Are you still afraid of me, freak?" Not only does my heart pound at the way the monster I was truly sounds like, but also because of the look on Jasper's face as he spins around to face me.

For a minute, the innocence in his eyes is not of the man I'm falling for. They are that of the boy I use to tease. I watch as the anger begins to dance in them, before he walks over to me–while seemingly trying to re-build his wall–and says, "It's not going to work, Edward. You can't draw me out with that. This isn't some sort of intervention or anything."

"No, it's not," I say, with a snide smirk plastered on my face. "It's just you being a pussy, and me always being the bad guy. Tell me something, what you did to James, is that what you really want to do to me?"

"No," he answers as turns away from me.

I laugh out as I would've while wanting to die on the inside. "Yes, it is."

"No…no, it's not," he tries, but I can see his resolve breaking as I do my best to glare at him. Looking deep into them, I can see almost the desperation there as he tries to keep up his wall.

"Pussy," I say, getting into his face. "I bet you love fucking me huh?"

He turns away, but I follow. Whether he finishes his sister's job or storms out and never comes back, I want to know that I at least did one right thing for him. I know that I helped him to overcome me, his bully.

"Edward, don't do this," he pleads as he meets my eyes once again. "You don't want to hear this."

I chuckle, and turn away, "Fine then, be a pussy."

"Look at me," he says. "Look at me!"

I don't. I walk over to the window and stand there. He comes over, grips my shoulder and spins me around, forcing me to face him. I try my best to hold on to the facade until he gets what he wants to say out of him, but it's so hard. I don't think I can do it anymore. I want to hold him. I want to wipe away his tears.

_Just hold on a little longer. You need to...for him. _

He's shaking with anger as he finally lets it all go, "I hate you. I hate you so much it hurts. Whenever I got to school and saw you, I couldn't breathe. I had to keep telling myself every damn day to just breathe because while your pathetic life would probably end in high school, mine would move on to something bigger and greater. When that art project came up, I thought, "Wow, this is my chance." You had already taken Peter and he was too much of a coward to stand up to any of YOU! But then you took that chance away too. You fucked it up because you were jealous. Wow, thanks." He doesn't break, he keeps crying, but he doesn't break a stride. He keeps going and saying what he really wants to say.

"Why did you do it? Why me?" I know you've told me, but I still can't wrap my head around it. If it was James or the fucking whores you fucked back then or your parents. I'd still ask, why me? I wasn't them; I wasn't trying to stop you from anything. You had EVERYTHING!" I'm shaking, I can feel the tears building in my eyes but I don't dare let one fall.

He needs this.

"You have no idea, how hard it was to go from a broken heart in Chicago to coming back here and being face-to-face with you. Every damn day I saw you, I was reminded of everything, and it felt like it was happening all over again." When he finally moves away from me and drops down on the couch, I follow him. I grab and pull him to me while he cries and continues to say whatever comes to his mind. I repeat "I'm sorry" like a mantra as I try my best to comfort him.

I kiss him on the head and continue to rock him as I say, "I was wrong and I want to blame others, I want to blame James, but I can't because I'm the one to be blamed most of all."

He sniffles and moves to look at me as he asks, "What do you mean, blame James?"

"He said that he knew everything about us. From me heading out to those clubs to watch you and Peter. To me looking at you a little bit too long in the halls at school and being too much of a pussy to stop my cruelty."

He smiles a bit before I go on, "Jasper, I'll never be able to take that back."

"I know, but I'm sorry for what I…"

"No. Don't ever be sorry. I wanted to hear it," I tell him. "I needed to hear it."

"Do you think we moved too fast, getting into this?" he asks as he takes my hand in his much to my relief.

"Yeah, maybe, but the funny thing is, I don't really want to slow down."

"Me neither," he replies.

"Even though, I think we should." His face falls, but I'm quick to explain. "I want us, but we have a horrible past together that's not going to heal overnight. We're going to have to work at it, together. Talking to you like that again even for a minute was torturous for me. I finally heard what I sounded like and it breaks my heart to really see how vile I was to you."

"Edward," he whispers as he tries to pull me close to his lips.

"No, Jasper," I say, pulling away. "Slow."

"I don't do slow," he says, trying again.

"No," I repeat. "If you want me, it has to go slow. I can't stand to be away from you anymore, I won't. But I am not going to do this if I end up breaking your heart. I can't bear the thought of hurting you anymore than I already have."

"Is this about what Rosalie said?" he demands.

"Yes, and no," I tell him. "It's also about me and the role I played in your life. This whole thing is about your past, Jasper. It's about me and what I did and it's about Demetri and what he did." He stiffens at the mention of his ex's name. "See, I get that much. He did something, something that you won't say and I don't expect you to tell me now, but I want you to know that I'm here whenever you're ready to."

"Edward…I…" He seems to be at a loss for words, and tired, but I wanted to say one more thing before I make him go. Because if I don't make him leave now, then we were going to rush into this. And once we fucked up again, we'd be right back where we started.

I beg him to listen to me for a minute without saying anything or at least until I'm finished. "Back then, I was a fool. A fool, who had no right to do that to you. Yes, I was jealous both of your freedom in you being you without any obligations to anyone, and about you being with Peter. But before you ask, I'm not now, nor will I ever be interested in Peter that way. I just want you."

He sighs and looks away from me, instead choosing to focus on our joined hands. So I go on, "You're right, none of it was your fault. I was confused and trapped, but it's still no excuse for being the devil I was to you. You're a great person, who has a beautiful soul and I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to truly forgive me and accept my deep apologies."

"Edward, I…" he tries before I stop him.

"No, Jasper. I don't think you have," I tell him.

"Edward, we're together. Why wouldn't I?" he counters. You wanted me to tell you, to show what went inside of me. So I did."

"I know, but it's like you said, we're together. Do you know how unconventional that seems? I think our past selves would think we're fucking nuts for trying, but I want you. I want you in my life. I want to see you, kiss you, and make love to you. I want you to be happy to be with me, all of me. I shouldn't have chickened out when James saw us, but I was stunned to see him and I hope you can forgive me for not jumping at the chance to protect you from him. But right now, I have the chance of a lifetime to be with you, and I am not going to give that up."

He says nothing after that. Instead, he gets up and says, "I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll…I'll talk to you," he tells me as I follow him to the door.

I open it for him and looking deep into his eyes, I say to him, "I'll be here."

He gently quickly kisses my lips and I hold him to me for a while before letting him go and watching him until he gets on the elevator.

**JPOV**

Leaving Edward's left me confused in a way. But one thing was certain, I feel like a load has been lifted off my shoulders. I have just told him everything I would've loved to have said to him back then.

_And he took it._

I watched as his eyes watered at my harsh words, but he didn't budge. He stood by his word. He wanted me to let it out. He wanted me to unload my entire burden on him, to let him know what I truly thought.

However, as I now head home now with lots to think about, it's Rosalie that comes to mind.

Walking through my door and slamming at shut at the sight of her relaxed form on my couch. I stomp my way over to her and asking what the fuck she did.

"What I did?" she says, nonchalantly. "I merely told your boyfriend what's up." She gets up and moves past me as if she did nothing wrong, making her way to the kitchen.

This only angers me further."You shouldn't have done that!" I yell.

"Oh yeah? And what?" She spins around and heads back to me, getting in my face. "Watch what happened with Demetri, happen again?"

"Don't start with that. I'm talking about Edward. Oh, and you and Peter?"

She has the decency to look shocked before she recovers and says, "You know about that?"

"How long Rosalie?" I ask, wanting to hear it from her.

"His partner, Riley, and I went to college together. So when he called and told me what his and Edward's friend Alice told him, I wanted to be here for you, Jasper. I wasn't last time, and I'm sorry."

I want to be mad at my friends and my sister, but I can't. "Rosalie, it's not your fault and I didn't need you back then because I thought I could work it out on my own. I was wrong, as you are wrong now for what you did to Edward."

"I'll apologize, Jas, I'm so sorry. I'll swear I'll call him and apologize just please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me," she pleads.

"I can't talk about this anymore, Rose, I don't have the strength to be mad anymore."

Without another word, I walk away, making my way to my bedroom. All I need is sleep. Walking in my room, I take off my boots and throw myself down on my bed. Rose comes in the room and throws herself down next to me, placing my phone next to me. We lie there for a while in total silence until she finally says something. "What happened with Edward?"

"A lot," I tell her. "I said things to him that I never thought I ever would."

"So what happens now for the two of you?" she inquires.

"We're going to take it slow."

"Do you want to?" she asks, bracing herself up on her hand to look at me.

"Not really, but everything he said was right."

"Okay," she replies. "Since we're not going to duke it out, I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, night," I say with a smile.

"Good night, oh, and I won't be here long. I'll be out of your hair before you know it." She smiles and walks out of my room as I laugh while she closes the door behind her.

The rest of the night is spent with Edward on my mind. He's right, we do have a very unconventional relationship and there are things we need to work out.

We need to go slow.

As my eyes finally begin to close, my phone chirps alerting me of a new message. I pick it up, and who it's from makes me smile.

_Sleep well, love. I'm dreaming of you._

I'm quick to reply, only thing is, I don't write, I call. After the second ring, he answers, "I wanted to wish you a good night."

"Good night, Edward." I tell him before we hang up.

Falling asleep, I feel lighter than I have in years.

* * *

><p><em>Jasper finally lets it out and he's finally ready to move forward. Edward had to do something that he never wanted to do again, be the asshole he once was. But it was all for a good cause. <em>

_Some you guys were confused by the Rose/Peter connection. So here goes: Riley and Rosalie attended the same college and kept in touch. When she and Peter finally met, it was a hard task to get them to like one another , but with the help of his partner Riley, it worked out. For this chapter, there is a mention of Alice in this circle. Yes, Alice met Peter via Edward and they hit it off. When everything with James went down, she shared it with Peter who then shared half the details with Rosalie. He and Rosalie arrived in town at the same time. Peter went to Edward's and Rose to her brother's. And we all know what happened from then on. I hope that kinda clears some things up. What are your thoughts? Let me know..._

_Next up: Mrs. Cope's funeral, and the boys try to take things slow._


	12. Be With You

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24 for helping me out.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Want You To Want Me blog. <strong>_

_** twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspiration for this chapter "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron &amp; Wine.<strong>_

**EPOV **

_**One week later…**_

A week ago, I didn't think I'd be here again, standing outside Jasper's door waiting on him to let me in. I didn't think I'd ever talk to or much less even laugh with him again. I never imagined that nights would be spent on the phone with him– if he wasn't on shift and assisting with a surgery–talking about our day and everything else that comes to mind while idly flirting.

Who would've guessed that he'd show up on my doorstep the very next morning after our talk with coffee and about three different types of muffins saying that he didn't know my favorite. To which I told him was blueberry.

Who would've thought that we'd have dinner together almost every night, whether it was at either of our places or whatever Alice would send to the hospital for us. It all seems a dream, a really good dream. The type that you wake up from smiling. However, it's reality and for that I'm happy.

During the past week, our friends have kept their distance allowing Jasper and me to have some much needed time to connect. After finding out what Alice had told Peter, Jasper and I were both a little pissed. However, we really did appreciate their concern. Because if it wasn't for their advice and interference, I doubt that we would've gotten this far.

So while this entire thing still seems a little unbelievable to be happening, I, for one, couldn't be happier that it has. To know that Jasper and I now have a chance at a future together makes me feel optimistic, and I can't wait to see where it will take us. I love being around him, it's like breathing in a breath of fresh air. Every night I go to bed with him on my mind, and every morning, I wake up thinking about him.

However, while things are good between us, I'm still very cautious around him. I don't want to be, but I have to. It's not something I enjoy doing, but if I want him to be with _me_ then there are sacrifices to be made. Everything is still premature. Hell, it's only been a week, so things can still go wrong even if I don't want them to. I want Jasper to be comfortable with me. I don't want him to have to second guess my actions ever again. I want him to trust me, but trust has to be earned.

Every time he's close, I feel a little nervous. Every time he touches me and every smile he throws my way while it excites me, it also leaves me with a sense of doubt. I'm always left wondering if he truly met that smile or that caress.

I don't share this though. Instead, I watch him closely.

There is still a lot left to talk about, but we're taking it one day at a time. These are issues that Jasper has been carrying around for years, and they won't just heal in a couple of days, especially if we hop back into bed together too soon. No, we have to go slow, and I'll do whatever it takes to succeed. I'm not going to lose him again.

The main thing that still bothers me though, is Demetri. I want to know about him. I want to know what he did to my boyfriend. But unfortunately, his name hasn't come up since that night, and I refuse to be the one to ask Jasper about him again. I want him to be comfortable enough to want to share that piece of himself with me. I don't want to push him and end up in the shit over something that just takes a little patience.

The only problem is, I'm an inquisitive man, and I'm like a dog in search of a hidden bone when I want to know something. However, to bring up Demetri and ruin the progress we've made is something I'm unwilling to do. So, I wait.

What surprises me though is how observant Jasper is. While I'm here playing "Mr. Careful" with him, he's admitted to be doing the same with me. He's made it clear that he doesn't want me walking on eggshells around him. Instead, he wants me the same for me. To be comfortable and open with him. He wants to know the man I am now.

When he'd told me this, I was immediately reminded of the argument he had with Bella. When she had told me about it, I wasn't particularly happy to learn that she did that, but Jasper had said that he's a big boy and can handle it. He said that he thought she was right about everything she'd said. But it wasn't until I had pushed him to admit how he truly felt about what I did to him, that he'd accept it. He went to say that he feels a bit free now and finally capable to take a step away from the past. He also stated that while our past is something that he'll never forget, he has to move on, because he can't keep living for it. He's not that boy anymore, and he's pretty sure I am not the idiot I was anymore either.

The night he'd said all this to me, we'd almost foregone going slow when I jumped him. We made out like a couple of crazy teenagers until he was the one to stop us saying he wanted to try and respect my wishes.

I smile at the thought and then let out a laugh when I hear a loud, "Fuck!" come from inside.

"You okay?" I ask through the door, figuring he must've bumped into something.

"Yeah," he says as he pulls the door open.

Something else leaves his mouth, but I don't know what since my brain registers that he's standing in front of me in only a towel.

My eyes finally drag themselves up from the towel, which is hanging low on his hips, up to his chiseled abs, chest, and sculpted arms until my eyes finds his, which are dancing with laughter at my dumbfounded reaction.

All week, it's been like this.

While he's expressed that he wants to respect the idea of us going slow, he's on the other hand been a source of temptation for me on every pass. Whether it's a simple touch or the way I'd catch him looking at me. It hasn't been easy to stick to the plan of going slow, and Jasper is doing everything in his power to make it extremely hard.

_Hard._

_Even words turn me on now._

I can't even think of certain words without wanting to feel Jasper's cock in me. But, I have to do this, I have to hold my ground. We're going slow.

The best thing about moving at this pace with him is how much I've come to learn about him.

The morning after our talk when we'd return to work, I'd initially expected him to be weird around me. Hell, I even expected him to avoid me, but he didn't. Instead, he spent most of the day by my side. His ER rotation was a blessing in disguise for us as I got to see him all day. Our conversations throughout the day flowed easier than they had before. The only difference this around, was that every now and then, Jasper would throw out a question about our past. They were completely random, and while it pained me to have to answer some of them, I did anyways because I know that it's something that has been on his mind for a long while. If I was in his shoes and had this opportunity, then I would be taking advantage of it too and asking whatever came to mind. I never felt bothered by them or him. I wanted to answer. I wanted him to know everything.

"Edward, baby, close your mouth and get in here, please." I step over the threshold and into his place as he smiles and kisses my lips before taking my hand and pulling to his bedroom. As we pass the living room, I notice that Rose's things were gone.

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask. "She already left?"

"Yep," he says with a smirk as we walk into his room. "She moved out two days ago. So, we have the place all to ourselves." He draws me closer to him and pulls me into a deep kiss. Our tongues dance as our lips move over one another's as I lose myself into his scent and his taste before forcing myself to push him away. If we continued on like this then we wouldn't be going slow, and we'd be late for where we're going.

"Mmmmm…you taste good," he says as he moves away from me unwillingly. He sighs before walking over to his bed as I take a seat in the corner, watching while he moves around the room gathering what he needs to get ready.

"I just had a Klondike bar." He laughs at my admission before taking my breath away once more when he drops the towel.

"Really, Jasper," I say, knowing that he's full aware of what he's doing. He's already admitted that he'd be teasing me every chance he gets until his boyfriend wants to be with him again, so I should just deal with it. Which I have. Sure, my right hand may be tired, but it's the best I can do for now.

Thankfully, he puts on his underwear and pants before I can attack him, but not without laughing his ass off at me. Jasper loves to remind me that it's my decision to go slow and that he's ready and waiting to speed things up whenever I want to. But I hold out. I remind him that we need this exercise before we can become intimate again, and even though it's a hard task, it will help us in the future.

"Damn it, fucking tie," he mutters as he tries to tie his tie.

"Love, we're not late, well, yet," I tell him before asking. "Would you like my help?"

"Yes," he sighs with a smile.

I get up and make my way to him. Stopping in front of him, I take over and have the tie perfectly tied and situated around his neck in no time. Looking up, I find his eyes intently on me.

"There, perfect," I say as I take a step back to assess my work.

He looks down at it before saying, "Wow, thanks, babe." Before giving me a quick kiss.

"Can't help but kiss me, huh?" I ask with a laugh when he pulls back.

"Nope," he says, grabbing his phone and pocketing it. "And I don't want to."

Together, we walk out of his bedroom and I watch as he picks up everything he needs before we head to the door.

The drive to the church is quiet and I keep my hand in Jasper's free one as we make our way to the funeral.

When I had asked him to accompany me to Mrs. Cope's funeral, he accepted without a second thought. Going over to his place to ask, turned out to be quite eventful since it was Rosalie who'd answered the door when I knocked. At first, I was expecting the fiery woman that had clocked me in the face the other night, but what I got was far different. Rosalie invited me in and told me that Jasper was in the shower. She invited me into the living room politely and told me that she needed to talk to me before leaving me to go shut off the stove.

When she returned, she apologized for her outburst and asked me if I could possibly forgive her for it. I explained to her that I already had and even though, I'm an only child, I could understand and respect her for wanting to protect her brother. I told her I felt the same way about my friends and would probably want to go off on someone who had hurt them. After agreeing with me, we surprisingly got to talking and by the time Jasper joined us we were laughing about something Riley told her about Peter. He was shocked to see what was transpiring between us and was perfectly speechless for a good two minutes.

When I left that night, I breathed easier and it appeared that I had possibly just garnered another friend.

_Well, maybe. _

"We're here," he whispers as he pulls to a stop and I realize that I've spent most of the drive in my head.

"Oh, okay," I reply. I don't move right away. I sit there, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. I try to clear my mind, not wanting to think about how sad it's going to be to see that sweet lady lying there in a casket. However, the more I try, the more my mind conjures up an image of that exact thing.

"Come on, baby, let's go." Jasper gets out of the car and walks around to my side, opening up the door for me. I get out and as he locks up he takes my hand in his, walking me toward the church.

Outside, I notice our friends by the door. Emmett is talking to Sandra, Mrs. Cope's daughter, while Bella and Alice are by the door. Bella spots us and walks over with Alice in tow. They greet us and we all make our way closer to the doors. As we're about to enter the church, Angela comes up and wraps her hand around my arm and the three of us walk in together. Alice escorts Bella to view the body and Emmett follows them. Angela and Jasper escort me. Looking at her face as she lays there, she looks peaceful. Jasper whispers that's it's okay as Angela wipes my tears away.

I didn't even realize I was crying.

The service is solemn yet serene. Her family speaks of the wonderful woman she was. When Jasper sees Seth, he stiffens slightly before relaxing when I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

Seth is apparently who they chose to say her eulogy. We all listen to his words about the vibrant woman she was and the loving mother she proved to be to all her children, grandchildren, relatives and friends.

There were tears and there were laughs as each spoke of their experiences with Mrs. Cope. Bella and Jasper speak on the behalf of us, and watching him up there makes me want to do everything I can to remain in his life for as long as I can.

After the service we all make our way to the cemetery and then on to Mrs. Cope's home. While there, Jasper and I take another step toward our uncertain future when he meets Seth.

As Seth approaches and greets us, I smile and answer but my entire body is on alert as to what Jasper may do next. He surprises me when he greets Seth with a smile and introduces himself as my boyfriend. The conversation flows between the three of us, and I meet Seth's husband, Michael and their daughter. Watching Seth and his family walk off a few minutes later makes me wish that I'll have something like that someday.

Jasper and I are some of the last people to leave the house along with our friends. We all part ways with a promise to see each other at work next week before Jasper and I make our way home.

Walking through my door is hard. I basically drift over to my couch, throwing myself down on it as I loosen my tie and close my eyes.

"Here," Jasper says. Opening my eyes, I notice that he's offering me a bottle of water. Taking it, I offer my thanks and pop the cap, taking a drink of it. He sits with me in silence for a while before getting up and wordlessly pulling me up with him.

He leads me to my bedroom, where he removes my shoes, tie and my jacket, telling me to lay down. I do and watch as he takes off the same before coming to lie down beside me.

With his head on my chest, we lie there for what seems like hours with my hand idly running through his hair before his voice breaks the silence when he says, "So, that's Seth."

"Yeah," I whisper.

"His family is beautiful. There's so much love."

"Yeah, there is," I reply.

"I want that someday," he says. "I want a family, do…have you ever thought about that?"

"Yeah, I do," I reply while moving my hand down to gently rub his back. "Honestly, it's something that I've been thinking about recently. Have you always wanted that?"

"Yeah, I want a husband. I want kids, lots of them," he laughs and I respond with one of my own.

"Sounds like a great future."

"Yeah, it does," he replies.

We lie together like that until Jasper's breaths even out and I know that's he's fallen asleep. I stay awake a little longer though thinking about what he'd just said about wanting a family, and how wonderful he's been all day.

I realize that our ideals are the same. I too want a husband and kids, lots of them. I want to love them and be there for them every step of the way. I want a happy life filled with love as it looks to have been for Mrs. Cope.

I really want that, and I really want it with him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next up: Another step forward for Jasper.<em>**


	13. New Leaf

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <strong>_

_** twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspiration is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri<strong>_

**JPOV**

Here in his arms, I can breathe. Here in his arms is peaceful. I can love here.

Sunlight comes streaming through Edward's bedroom window, and as I lay here with my ear over his heart, listening to it beat; I can see myself being here with him forever. Looking up at his face, I watch as he takes each breath. The peace and beauty I see there now is a great difference from the sadness that was etched across it yesterday.

Mrs. Cope funeral was hard on everyone. Looking around the church, you could see how loved the woman really was and how greatly missed she would be. I watched Edward for most of it. I could hardly take my eyes off of him, in fear that he would break down again as he did by Mrs. Cope's casket. Fortunately, he held it together.

When Bella and I went up to the podium to say a few words, I kept my focus on Edward. Every time I looked out into the congregation, I'd find his eyes on me and that was comforting. Once we'd said our bit and I returned to my seat beside him, I felt myself immediately relax into his touch as he kept his hand wrapped tightly in mine.

Every once in a while, a small smile would appear on his face at a family member's joke during their recollection of the wonderful person Mrs. Cope was. And then he would cry when the sorrow become too much for him to bear. As the day went on, Edward showed me more and more of himself without even saying a word to me. Seeing that made me want to share more of myself with him.

At the gathering at her house after the burial, I watched him as he interacted with some of the members of her family and our friends. He was polite and caring; all while dying inside. Mrs. Cope meant a lot to him. For the short time, that I'd known her, I found her to be a beautiful and pleasant person. A few times I'd seen she and Edward interact on her visits, and it was great to see him laugh and smile so carefree. I believed that he had truly lost a really good friend.

I know we still have a way to go, but I'm willing to try. I stood by every word I said to Demetri, I wanted Edward. I needed Edward.

When he knocked on my door yesterday, signaling his arrival, I was lucky enough to just be getting out of the shower. Knowing that it was probably him, I didn't think twice as I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and ran out of my bedroom. Without a second thought, I quickly headed for the door, and even stubbed my toe on the side table along the way.

However, even after the loud "fuck" left my mouth, it still didn't deter my fast pace to the front door. All that mattered to me was that Edward was on the other side and I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his handsome face; that crooked smile that made me melt every time he flashed it at me. I wanted to watch him walk in and move past me so that I could admire his strong, muscular frame along with that tight, delectable ass.

_God! I missed seeing that ass naked. Oh fuck! Why do we have to go slow?_

_You know why. Because if you want this to work out with Edward, then you've got to do it right this time around._

_Yeah…Yeah…Yeah._

"Where did you go?" he asks, bringing me from my thoughts. The deep tone of his sleep filled voice goes straight to my cock. I try to move my crotch away from his side so he won't feel my growing issue. But he just pulls me closer.

Turning in his arms, I lift my head from his chest to meet his eyes. "I was just thinking about something."

"Something like?" he asks as he gently runs his fingers up and down my side.

"Like us, and what are we going to do today," I reply, while leaving some things out. However, the look he gives me lets me know that he doesn't believe a word of what I just said. He continues to run his fingers along my side as he holds me in a gaze until I'd decide to confess.

My determination to hold out on the truth doesn't last long though, so I say. "I was thinking about yesterday, Mrs. Cope's funeral, and you." I tell him.

He says nothing in return, but a sadness dances in his eyes at the mention of her name. So I go on. "I'm glad I was there for you. It makes me feel good that you would've thought to turn to me for it."

He knits his brows and asks. "Why wouldn't I turn to you?"

"Because I've been an ass lately and you didn't have to share any of that with me. I'd only known her for a short time, but it's obvious that she's a patient who you really cared for."

"Yeah, she was," he whispers. "And you aren't being an ass about anything. You're being careful and I've already forgiven you for before."

I know the whole James scenario played a negative impact on our time together before, but why was he forgiving me when I was an asshole to him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why do I forgive you?" he inquires at which I nod. "Because I'm as much to be blamed as James was. Because I stepped in a minute too late and because I want to move past this."

"Thank you for that," I whisper before moving up his body to meet his lips. Once they touch, I move my hand to the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. Morning breath be damn when you're in bed with the possible man of your dreams as he devours your mouth with his own.

There is nothing sweeter than kissing Edward. The soft touch of his lips and the way he languidly glides his tongue as he massages it with my own is enough to drive me insane with desire. I could be forever lost in his kisses and his touches. It's all phenomenal.

Our tongues move against each other's in a delicate dance before sweetly parting. A sigh leaves me and I close my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his closeness. Once I open them and meet his, I immediately smile at the happiness on his face.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks while running his hand through my hair before adding. "We do have the day off. So what does Jasper want to do about it?"

"Well, he wants to go take a shower, get something to eat, and then spend however long making out with his boyfriend. Just an easy Sunday with the man who's captured his heart."

He's silent for a minute and I begin to think that I may have said something wrong. But before I can ask him about it, he says in a small voice. "Do you mean it? Do you really care for me that much?"

"Yes, Edward, I deeply care for you."

"I care for you too, Jasper," he replies while kissing me.

It's another hour or so seems to pass before the ringing of my cell phone causes us to part. Pulling away from him to answer it, I take in his disheveled state and the desire that's dancing in his eyes. He holds me in his gaze as I move toward him to reach over him to retrieve my cell from the night table on his side of the bed. The phone continues to ring, but when I reach for it, Edward, laughs and grabs it up. He jumps off the bed and I lunge after him and my cell as he laughs moves out of my grasp.

In a victorious attempt, I tackle Edward back to the bed, laughing while trying to get him to give up my IPhone. "Come on, baby, give me the phone." I try tickling his sides, but just as I'm about to be win when he yells 'uncle' during his raucous laughter, the phone stops ringing.

"See what you did?" I say, pouting. "It stopped ringing. If turns out to be work then it's on your head." He has the decency to look worried for a minute, but as he's about to apologize, I start to laugh at him.

"You should see your face," I say, falling back against the bed and laughing my ass off as he climbs on top of me. The last bits of laughter that leave me quickly turn into soft chuckles as I take in Edward's eyes. They are on fire with want. The green of his irises are so dark they almost seem black. He doesn't say a word to me. He simply pulls me up to him into a hard kiss.

My hands twist and tangle in his bronze tresses as our mouths work together. While one of my hands remain in his hair, the other moves down to his waist, gripping it, when he begins to thrust against me.

We fall back against the bed as he pulls my hand from his hair, entwining it with his own and raising it above our heads. His mouth leaves my own and finds my neck, nipping at it as I arch into his touch to grant him more access to his favorite spot. Lifting my hips, I push my hard cock against his. He grinds back down on me in response and in that moment, I wished that we were naked so that I could feel his bare body against my own.

My phone starts to ring again and we both sigh before a mischievous glint appear in Edward's eyes and he lunges for the phone. "Oh hell no! Not again, Edward!" He laughs as we wrestle for the phone once more. Deciding to give up, I raise my hands up in surrender telling him to answer it.

He sticks his tongue out at me before opening the call and putting the phone to his ear. As I take in his confused expression, I decide that this is the perfect opportunity to mess with him. Maybe he didn't realize that he's sitting right on top of my crotch, but I think it's the perfect time to remind him.

Suddenly I'm less interested with who he's speaking to and more interested to see if he can talk while I'm naughty things to him. Grabbing his hips as he jumps and throws me a pleading stare I grind my crotch against his own. His voice begins to crack as he responds to whoever is on the line for me and I smile while doing it again.

He closes his eyes and starts to move with me before the 'yes, ma'am' he utters next has me pushing him off of me as if I'd been burnt.

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock," he says while cocking an eyebrow and smiling at my antics. "Oh, okay. Yes, Jeanne. Umm, yes ma'am, he's here."

He hands me the phone and moves back up the bed, throwing his arms up over his head and relaxing against the headboard. He chuckles at me while I mouth 'I'm going to get him for this' before answering my mom.

"Well, well, honey, I can hear that you're busy." I can practically see the smirk on her face in my mind as she says that.

"Yeah, a little," I reply. What's the point in lying to her? She knows me too well. Edward looks shocked at my nonchalant tone, but I don't see why. Doesn't he have a way that he talks to his parents? Ignoring that thought and decidedly leaving it for something to ask him about later, I turn my attention to Mom on the other end of the line.

"Well, I don't want to keep you long. I just wanted to check in and see how you were."

"Thanks, Mom, I really appreciate it." I love talking to my mom. She's reminds me so much of myself with a hint of Rose's snarky attitude thrown in there. It always makes me happy to just chat with her for hours on end. But this call seems to be anything but that. This call just seems like a quick hey.

"Before we hang up, tell me something," she says.

"Okay."

"That was Edward, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, it is," I say with a smile while tickling the bottom of Edward's foot.

"Good. So everything is okay now?" she inquires.

Taking my eyes off of Edward as he laughs and tries to get his foot away, I say. "I didn't tell you about..."

"Your sister, Jasper," she says.

"Thought so." It didn't surprise me that Rosalie would tell her about what was happening with me. We're a pretty close knit family and Mom worries a lot about Rose and me.

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me everything," she says. "She just gave me bits and pieces. But Jasper, can I give you a piece of advice, hon?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Let it go," she simply says. "From what Rose has told me, that man is really trying to love you. Let him." I remain silent so she goes on. "I know you and the fact that you've been hurt by someone you thought you could change doesn't help matters. But, baby, Edward isn't Demetri. While it's hard to love again, it's not impossible. This can be a brand new start for you, and I'm really excited about it. So, what are you going to do, Jas?"

"Let it go."

"Good. That's my boy. Now listen, I need to get going; I just really wanted to talk to you before heading back to church for the fete," she says. "So talk to you soon, baby. Oh, and tell Edward bye for me honey."

"Thanks for the advice and have fun. I'm sure they'll love your pies. Talk to you soon, mom, and I will." We hang up and I turn back to Edward as he untangles his foot from me and gets off the bed, heading for his bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To get that day started." He winks and enters the bathroom.

I throw myself back down on the bed while mulling over Mom's advice before deciding that it's the best way to go. Mom has never steered me wrong. She was my rock after my breakup with Demetri when I was brave enough to pick up the phone and call her. She and Rosalie were on the first flight they could get to Chicago and spent days consoling me. Rose still blames herself but at the time I thought I didn't need any one's help until mom showed me otherwise. I want to tell Edward everything about Demetri but for the love of me, I can't find the right way to do. Every time I think it's the perfect moment to, I chicken out.

Do I want to disrupt what we have going with the past? But then again, Edward did want to know about Demetri and he says I should feel free to share anything with him. Did he mean everything or just Demetri? After all, Demetri isn't my first heartbreak. As the thoughts begin to make my head spin, I come to the decision to tell him everything as soon as possible.

I feel a little more relieved knowing that I'd be getting this off my chest soon, but with those thought dissolving, new ones enter my mind of a naked Edward in the shower. Reminding myself of our agreement to go slow, I get up from the bed and head to the kitchen. It pains both my heart and my cock to leave a naked and possibly due to my persuasive charm willing Edward behind. But I do, resolving to just go and make breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, a quick search of his cupboards leaves me with coffee which I put on to brew and a search of his fridge gives me eggs, bacon, milk and fruits. After finding bread in the bread box, I gather my ingredients and decide to make bacon and French toast for the two of us.

The next few minutes is spent with me working on breakfast while humming along to music on the radio I'd turn on.

Once finished, I plate our food and carry them to the table before heading back for the coffee. I get the cups out of the cupboard and pour out some coffee. However when I make it back to the table to put them down with the intent of going and get Edward, I find him there by the table with a smile.

Just the sight of him in front of me with his jeans hanging low on his hips has me practically drooling. Every move he makes to wipe off the water droplets on his chest has me breathing heavily. It's a good thing breakfast was ready because there is no way I would've been able to concentrate on anything now.

"Mmm..." The sound he makes goes straight to my cock. "Something smelled so great out here that I had to come and see what you were up to."

Turning around, I keep my eyes glued to the table as I say. "Yeah, I'm starving so I came out here to make some breakfast for us."

"That's great," he says, moving closer and kissing me on the neck. "Thanks, love." I let out a shaky breath when I feel the roughness of his jeans rub against my ass. Instinctively, I push back on the prominent bulge I feel there and Edward groans softly. He continues to kiss along my neck as he reaches around me to open my shirt some more.

Last night I'd slept in my dress shirt and pants from the suit I'd worn to the funeral. I thought that he would have been more comfortable if I had kept more clothes on. When we returned to his apartment, he was all but ready to just pass out. The day had been a difficult one for him, and all I wanted to do was comfort him. But as much as I was more comfortable with fewer clothes on, I didn't want to send him the wrong message. So we fell asleep together with every inch of our clothes on except for our shoes.

However, he now seems intent on relieving me of them as his lips move from my neck to the shell of my ear, taking it between his teeth and gently nipping at it.

When the slow torture becomes too much for me to bear, I spin around in his arms and bring his lips to mine. The kiss starts out sweetly, but quickly escalates into more when our hands begin to roam over each other's body. Gripping his hips, I try to bring him impossibly closer to me. The seam of his jeans rubs against my hardened cock and I grind against him as he pushes me back a bit to the table.

Hearing the plates rattle from our rough movements, I'm suddenly reminded of we should be doing so I sadly push him away.

"Whoa, whoa," I manage to get out as Edward continues to kiss along my neck. "Edward...we should...we should eat."

His eyes are on fire when they meet mine and I don't think I'll be able to resist him if he makes a move. I've wanted him for too long. It's been weeks and my hand was no longer enough. My body was calling out for him and if he gives me the slightest hint to go for it, this food will be on the floor and my cock will be in his ass in a heartbeat.

But luckily, he doesn't make the move. Instead, he closes his eyes and takes a few breaths before opening them and saying. "I'll go and get the sugar and some strawberries. Umm, you love strawberries." With that he walks off to the kitchen and I collapse in my chair, taking my own calming breaths.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asks as he comes back to the table. He puts the sugar for our coffee along with the bowl of strawberries down before taking my hand in his while taking his seat. Meeting his eyes, I notice the worried expression in them and even though it's great to see how much he cares, I don't want him worrying unnecessarily.

There is just something that pulls at me when I see Edward sad. It like I have no choice and all I want to do is make him smile.

"I'm okay. It's just…"

"What?" he questions.

"It's nothing. I'm just so wired up. I need a moment." My explanation makes him laugh and admit he's feeling the same, but we've got to just relax and let the feeling pass.

I agree and we fall into a comfortable silence as we eat.

Edward and I have been like this since our dinners together started. I've learned quite a bit about him and what he likes. We have had our share of long discussions over favorite foods and have even gone grocery shopping together. Granted, it was with Alice and we did everything possible to irritate her through the whole thing. However, as much fun as we were having teasing Alice, it was great to learn his likes and dislikes. It was also far easier to prepare a meal for him since Edward was anal about what he ate. He was extremely picky at times, but if he was hungry enough, he didn't give a fuck. It could be the world's greasiest burger, he'd devour it without a second thought.

As for me, he said I was easy to please. He loved that I was willing to try new things and he was always introducing them to me. I loved that we could now flirt and carry on conversations for hours on end when time allowed it. I now found myself hating being apart from him and it made me wish that we could go on vacation somewhere. All I wanted to do was be alone with him so that we could connect on a deeper level.

Once, the food is gone, we both ease back in our chairs, each lost in his own thoughts. The more I sit here, the more I think about these past few weeks and the feelings that I have developed toward Edward. The biggest problem I have now is worry. I'm worried, that if I follow mom's advice, I'm leaving myself open for hurt again. Can I stand it if Edward decides to end things sometime in the future after I've fallen in love with him? The answer is, no.

"Where are you?" he asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Right here, I'm just thinking about something."

"May I ask what?" Looking into his eyes, they hold a great interest in what it is I have to say. So I share it. "I guess I was just questioning everything again. I was just saying to myself that I didn't want to fall in love with you and then have you break my heart when you possibly come to the decision that I'm wasting your time."

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he reaches out across the table for my hand. Placing it in his, he entwines our fingers and looks at me with determination as he says. "Jasper, I want you. I always have. Even though back then I hadn't realized it yet. But I know that I would wait _forever _for you. I have the same questions, but my concern is will you ever be able to see past what I was?"

I move to answer but he holds his hand up stopping me before he continues. "I know you're trying and I really appreciate you for wanting to give us a chance. A real chance at being together, but that question is always in the back of my mind. I know we're not going to heal overnight. But we've already taken the risk, and I'm sure you want to see where this leads."

"Yeah, I do," I whisper.

He smiles and gets up coming to my side of the table, bending down and kissing me. His lips brush against mine as he reaches for my plate while I hold onto him a little longer. I push my seat back and pull him into my lap. Plates forgotten, our lips move against each other as his hand finds my hair and he whispers. "I love this." Looking up into his eyes, I realize he's talking about my hair or the style in particular.

"What?" I ask, wanting him to say it.

"Your hair," he mumbles as he moves forward to kiss me again. "It's so…" My tongue sweeps across his lips as I beg for entrance which he grants willingly.

"Sexy?" I say against his mouth only to feel him shaking with laughter as he pulls away kissing me once or twice before pulling away from me.

"Yeah, it's very sexy," he replies. His eyes are questioning and I know that he's itching to ask me something.

"Just say it, Edward."

He remains silent for a minute, running his hand through my hair and pulling it from the ponytail. "Have you ever thought about.."

"Changing it?" I finish for him. He looks shocked and even a little nervous, but I ease it with a smile and a small kiss before responding. "Yeah, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Because…" he says, sheepishly. "I was hoping that you wouldn't change it for now."

_My boyfriend loves my hair._

Trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across my face at his sudden shyness, I say what I think he wants to hear. "Okay then. I won't."

A smile plasters on his face before he says. "Thank you."

With a last kiss he jumps up from my lap, grabs our plates, and heads to the kitchen. I grab the bowl of strawberries and finish eating them as I follow.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks. "Or are you gonna head home for some rest. Cause we can just talk later on if that's what you want."

All through his little babble, he hasn't met my eyes once, but I can hear the disappointment in his voice at the prospect of me leaving.

"I have no plans to leave just yet," I say. "Why are you asking? You plan on kicking me out or something?"

"No!" he shouts, quickly causing me to laugh with him joining in. "I…I just asked because I want to be with you today." Before I can reply his phone rings and he tells me to hold that thought as he grabs the cordless and answers it.

I head over to the dirty dishes. I didn't mean to listen in on his call, but he was still in the kitchen with me. Whoever it is on the line was really getting him mad. The tone of his voice has already changed from the light, pleasant tone he was talking to me with just a little while ago to a now irate tone.

I didn't dare look away from the plates as I turn on the water and grab the soap, but his voice carries as he gets a little louder.

"Why do you care who's here?" he asks the person. "No, I don't think it's any of your business. Yes, mom, I know who you are, but I'm a grown man and who I have over at my place is my business." He's pissed as hell now. Chancing a look behind me, I notice his shoulders slumped and he's breathing heavily, possibly trying to keep it together.

_It's his mother._

I don't remember much about Esme Cullen. All I know is that she's his mom and was really snotty. Whenever she'd come to school for some charity reason, I always thought she floated instead of walked. It wasn't like I wanted to know her or even much less speak to the woman, but it was the way she looked at other people. You'd think she hated humans. Back then, the only person who could earn her plastic smile was her son. But of course, he was a prick in those days.

"No, I can't meet you for lunch, I'm busy." His voice brings me out of my thoughts. I start to wash the dishes while trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

_Your mama would be so proud._

_Oh, shut up!_

"So I can't have a logical reason for not being able to make it for lunch then," he asks, snidely.

"Listen to me…" he says and then pauses as she says something. "No…you…would you let me talk?"

The shout even makes me jump and I spin around to look at him, only to be met with his gaze. I don't know why I did it. But for some reason I nod 'yes' and he gives me a puzzled look before saying in the phone. "I'll meet you for lunch, Mom. Where should I meet you?"

She gives him the address and bids her goodbye before hanging up. We say nothing to each other for a while, but eventually I break the silence.

"Can you finish this up for me?" I ask, nodding toward the plates.

"Yes," he whispers.

"I'm going to grab a shower, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be out here."

As I move past him, he blocks my path and reaches for me. I pull him into a hug and just hold onto him for a second. Moving my mouth to his ear, I whisper. "We'll talk about them soon."

Pulling away, his shimmering eyes meet mine and he nods yes. I let go of him and walk away, heading for the bathroom.

While in the shower, my mind goes over many different scenarios as to why he'd sound that way toward his mother. I mean, his dad, I can understand since I work with the man and want to clobber him most of the time. But why his mom?

Deciding not to let it give me a headache, I carry on with my shower before jumping out and drying off. Realizing that I have no clothes to wear, I walk out of the bathroom naked only to come face-to-face with Edward. He says nothing, only throws me a sad smile before moving past me. Days before, I would've watched him struggle to keep his distance from my naked body, but one phone call from his mother and he's a shell of himself. I pick up the clothes I'd taken off and redress in them.

He re-enters the room wearing a white dress shirt and black shoes. He's obviously ready to go. I know he doesn't want to go and meet her for lunch, it's evident in his every movement. But he has to, the only thing is, I'm going with him. I know I should be nervous about that, but for some reason, I am not.

Edward is my boyfriend and when I needed him–despite my stubbornness–he was there. So I can do this for him. I can wordlessly help him through whatever it is that bothers him so much to be around her. I'm not going to go behind his back and ask, no, I want him to tell me in his own words. So if it's moral support he needs, then I want him to know that I'm here and he can tell me anything.

His voice breaks through my inner thoughts as he says. "So, I guess our day is ruined. And it looks like you're about to head home. So…"

"Is this lunch thing going to take long?" I cut in and ask.

"I don't know," he replies.

"Well, I hope it doesn't because that would just ruin our day together." His stunned expression makes me laugh out as he grabs me and roughly kisses me muttering 'thank you, thank you' over and over again against my lips.

Pushing him off of me, I look at the clock, noticing that it's ten in the morning. "So lunch is when, twelve o'clock?"

"Yeah," he replies as we move around the room picking up our things and getting ready to leave. For a brief moment, I look at how relaxed we are as we move around each other. It's as if we've been living together for years now.

"Okay then, that gives us some time to plan something else."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Like something that you want to do."

He seems to think about it for a minute before he smiles and says. "Okay."

We walk out of his bedroom together and make our way past the clean kitchen and to the front door. Since I was the one who drove him to the funeral yesterday, we decide that he'll follow me back to my place in his car.

When we arrive at my place, I unlock the door and head in with Edward on my heels. He moves to my kitchen to grab something to drink and again I'm hit with the feeling of familiarity. He too seems at ease in my apartment. I know I shouldn't be looking into it so deeply but it's a comforting feeling to see him so relaxed around my apartment.

I stand in the hall that leads to my room and watch as he gets his beer and heads for the couch. He picks up the remote and switches the television on, quickly finding what he wants to watch. The theme to "Criminal Minds" starts to play and I roll my eyes.

_He's so addicted to that show._

I head to my bedroom, taking my clothes off as I go. I grab my lounge pants and throw them on. I put on my watch for now so that I can keep checking the time. Moving to my closet, I grab a pair of jeans, my boots and a dress shirt. I place them on the bed and leave the room. On the way back to Edward in the living room, I stop in the bathroom and throw my suit in the hamper, promising myself to get it dry cleaned sometime later in the week.

Once back in the living room, I move over to Edward, who's deeply engrossed with whatever Dr. Reid is saying on the show. With a kiss to his head, I plop down on the couch next to him. I've already learned that when he's watching this show not to say anything because he's pretty much dead to the world. However, he's to remember about lunch with mommy dearest.

"You know, we've only got an hour with your show," I say. "It's already eleven o'clock."

"I remember, unfortunately," he replies before sighing.

It bothers me when he says this and I want to ask he doesn't want to go see his mom, but I don't think that now is the best time. So I turn my attention to the show hoping to get him in a lighter mood at least.

"So, I've got Dr. Reid to compete with for your affections then?" I ask as I move closer to him. Yeah, it's a cheap trick and I know we're taking things slow, but this is needed. I'm sure he'll see things my way. Soon.

He notices my sudden closeness and smirks as he answers. "No, you've got Agent Morgan to compete with."

"Great," I say while acting like I'm disappointed. "So I'll never win then?"

"You never know, love, you just might," he replies as we draw closer to each other.

Our lips meet of their own accord as my hand takes up purchase in his hair. Leaning back on the couch, I pull him on top of me. He moves into position with his body fully align with mine.

Our kisses are soft and the only sounds in the room are the television and our moaning as our hard cocks rub against each other.

"Jasper," he moans out as my mouth finds his neck.

"Hmm?"

"We…oh god…we can't," he tries, but I'm not having any of it. I want my boyfriend.

Ignoring him, I unbutton his pants and allow my hand to dive right into his boxer briefs and pull out his cock.

He moves to protest, but I silence him. "Just let me touch you, Edward. I really need to feel you."

He looks unsure for a minute before he eases up and moves his hand to my lounge pants, pulling them down until my dick springs free, slapping against my stomach. He immediately starts to stroke me, running his finger over the tip gathering the pre-cum there and spreading it over my swollen cock. He palms my length and my back arches off the couch into him when he begins to jerk me.

My groans grow louder and louder with each pass of his hand over my member. My hands are everywhere but his cock before my pleasure induced brain reminds me that I'm the one who's suppose to be helping him. When his lips start to trail down my stomach, getting lower and nearer to the place where I want them the most, I stop him.

"Wait…ugh…Edward…wait."

"Yeah…mmm…" the sound of his deep voice goes straight to my cock as it begs to be inside him.

"Wait, baby," I tell him while pushing him off of me.

He stands up, and I can practically see the disappointment dancing in his eyes. "You're right. We should be going slowly."

"Yeah we should, but this feels right and I can't stay away from your body anymore, Edward, it's too much. I need you. I need to feel you. Fuck, I want you inside me. I want to feel you fucking me. I haven't wanted that in so long." As the words leave my mouth, he stares at me in awe and noticing that I have his full attention, my hands begin to move. Drawing closer to the end of the couch, I pull him to me. His cock is eye level with me, teasing me. Glancing up at him, I see him watching me, waiting on my next move.

His breath is coming in pants and his cock is hard and leaking pre-cum. The bulbous head is a dark shade of pink and looks so enticing that my mouth is watering for it. I bat my eyelashes at him and his answering groan is all I need to move forward.

Moving closer to his cock, I take him into my mouth without another word. He groans out loudly and grasps my hair. I run my tongue along the tip and the underside of his dick all the way down to the base and back up before wrapping my lips around it. Wrapping my hand around the base of it, I suck and lick his cock while pumping him in time with my mouth.

He grunts and pushes into my mouth while telling me how good it feels. Letting him go for a second, I tell him to fuck my mouth and come down my throat before moving back over his length.

Once he pushes his shaft back in my waiting mouth, I hold still as he begins to pump his dick in and out of it. His cock pulsates in my mouth and I hollow out my cheeks creating vacuum around his length. I then grab a hold of my own dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts whenever he hits the back of my throat.

His loud moans are bouncing f the walls as I hum around his cock. "Ugh…yes…Jas…per….ungh…" One last hard thrust has him filling my mouth with his come while I do my best to swallow everything he give me before licking him clean.

After releasing him from mouth, I throw myself back against the couch. With my eyes close, I stroke myself hard wanting to fall over that edge. His touch makes me take a glance at him through my lust induced haze only to see him on his knees in front of me. The sight of him so close to my cock makes me shiver at the thought of those full lips wrapped around my dick. I arch into my hand and continue to pump myself while moaning his name before closing my eyes again.

His next move makes me open them again when he stops my hand's movement, batting it away from my cock. He then pulls himself closer and takes my cock into his mouth.

When his hot mouth engulfs me, I arch up and he places his hands on my hips to keep me still. His tongue lavishes my cock and his sweet lips set me on fire. My hands take up purchase in his hair as he sucks me off like there's no tomorrow. I was already tethering on the edge so it doesn't take too long for me to starting fucking his mouth. I grip his hair tight signaling him to remain still before thrusting my length in and out of his mouth. He hums around my dick and the sound makes shiver again. But I need something else. Something to send me flying over that familiar edge.

"Edward…ugh…" I grunt out as he bobs his head along my cock. "Edward…ungh…touch me…I …I need…ugh…"

He doesn't reply with words instead I only feel his hands grip my ass that's already hanging of the couch, kneading it before he pulls his mouth away from my cock. I look down at him ready to beg him to not stop. He abruptly gets up, grabbing his and pulling out his wallet. For a minute I panic thinking he wants to fuck me before my sex filled starts to love the idea. He pulls out a packet of lube, opening it before moving back closer to me while rubbing it on two of his fingers.

He takes my cock back in his mouth, sucking it in earnest as he gently begins to touch me. When he starts to bob his head again and I rock my hips in time with the movement, he slowly pushes one finger in me. My body tenses at the intrusion of his long finger. But with his mouth working me over, I quickly relax into it his gentle probing and it's not long after he starts to pump his single digit in and out of me that he's adding the next finger. I grip his shoulder when he starts to finger fuck me, but one thing occurs to me as the pain slowly morphs into pleasure.

_It feels so good._

My body starts to convulse, my cock starts to pulsate, my balls begin to tighten, and then I'm letting go as I shout my boyfriend's name and come down his throat.

I slump against the couch as he continues lick me clean before letting go and slowly removing his fingers from my ass.

He picks himself up from the floor and comes to sit beside me on the couch as he asks. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No," I say breathlessly.

"Okay," he sighs.

We get up from the couch and tiredly make our way to the bathroom to clean up before walking back to the bedroom. We both collapse on the bed, but when I look at my watch I see that it's now twelve-thirty.

_Shit! We're thirty minutes late._

"We've got to get going," I say to him as he pulls me into his arms, kissing me on my forehead, nose, and then my lips.

"Okay, let's go see Mom." He moves off the bed and I get up behind him.

After getting dressed, I make my way back to him, finding the TV off and him standing by the door. Taking it as my cue, I check my pocket for my phone and wallet and satisfied that they're there, I make my way over to him.

"Are you ready?" he asks with a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah."

We walk to his car and I get in after he unlocks it. Most of the drive to the bistro is spent with my hand in his free one and us in silence. Once we pull up outside, he takes a deep breath and exit the car. I follow suit and make my way around to him as he just stands there staring at the sign.

"I'm only doing this because you said to," he says as he turns to me. "I mean, we can skip it and go somewhere, anywhere but here."

"No," I reply. "Come on, let's get it over with. I'm here for you, Edward. I'm right here." Taking his hand in mine, I give it a quick squeeze before moving forward, but Edward pulls me back to his lips. He pours his all into the kiss and leaves my knees buckling before he sighs again and begins to walk toward the place with me in tow.

Once we enter, he takes a sharp breath and I immediately spot her. The beautiful caramel hair, the designer clothes, and the snotty look on her face, this is Esme Cullen. The look on her face turns to a surprised one which she then covers with a fake happy one when her son walks over with me, hand-in-hand.

"Edward," she says with the plastic smile on her face. "You didn't say you were bringing someone." I can't help but notice how she chooses to acknowledge my presence in the least possible way.

"You didn't ask," he replies in a harsh tone.

"Well, your _friend_ is…" she says before Edward cuts in.

"Very welcome to join us and he's not my _friend_," he replies, using the same condescending tone as she did.

He squeezes my hand tightly and looks over at me before gently kissing my lips and pulling away to say to her.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jasper."

* * *

><p><em>This chapter has been split in two. I think I would've made my girlies cry if I'd left it as it was originally with about 30k of words. So hence, the split. Thanks to my girlies as usual for their awesomeness. And yes, I tweaked after their advice (I'm naughty like that) so any mistakes belong to my meddling. <em>

_What do you guys think? Jasper is coming around? He seems so. Right? Right now, he's being the silent type and just being there for Edward._

_Next up: Part two of Sunday's date and Jasper reveals the truth behind his move to Seattle and what exactly happened with Demetri._


	14. I'm Here For You

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For those who read the first chap, I changed a bit about what happened with the night Jasper mentioned about Demetri.<strong>_

_**And now, part two of lunch with Esme and more...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

His mother immediately looks a bit peeved by what Edward has just called me. She rises from her seat while looking around at the restaurant, probably to see if anyone was watching. I follow her eyes and am satisfied to see the patrons going about their business eating and chatting away with their companions.

When our eyes meet, she looks at me with disdain before turning her attention to Edward and saying. "Would you two please take a seat?" You can see the embarrassment on her face at her son holding another man's hand.

Following her command, I move to pull out my chair but Edward beats me to it and pulls it out for me. His mother scoffs at the movement but I simply smile at the gesture. He smiles back before that look evaporates into rage as he takes his own seat and faces his mother.

I wasn't really sure how to approach the scene before me. I wanted to be a part of whatever was going on, but something tells me that keeping my mouth shut is the best move right now.

Esme looks at her son seemingly unmoved by his hard expression but when she makes to say something, the waiter comes over. He places our water on the table and politely offers us our menus. But when he begins to walk away Esme calls him back and promptly refuses her water. She complains that it's tap water and he should he should get her sparkling water as it's the only one she drinks.

Edward rolls his eyes and shakes his head as she eyes the glass of water like it's a bacteria dish ready to go under a microscope. I want to laugh, but quickly decide against it. However, my boyfriend thinks it's funny as hell.

"Mom, it's just water," he says to her as she looks at him as if he's grown two heads.

She sighs before answering him. "Edward it's about quality. And furthermore, I refuse to drink tap water. Uggh!"

"Water is water, mom," he replies. "And that's the end of it. So what do you want, because Jasper and I have to be somewhere."

"Jasper and you," she repeats while rolling her eyes.

"Yes. _My boyfriend_ and I are going out on a lunch date. Do you have a problem with that?" he asks, snidely.

I can hear the anger building in his voice. When I look at him, his chest is heaving as he throws daggers at her with his eyes. His face is practically red with rage. Reaching out, I take his hand in mine under the table wanting him to know that I'm here for him. He glances at me and the furious expression on his face softens slightly as he smiles before leaning over and quickly kissing me.

His mother sighs in exasperation and Edward's head snap toward her. "What?" he asks, his voice rising a bit.

"It's just…" she starts. "It's nothing."

"No, tell me," he says as his foot starts to tap under the table while he grips my hand tightly.

"Well if you must know, Edward, when are you going to stop all of this 'I'm gay' nonsense?" she asks.

My head snaps to her and when our eyes meet, it's my turn to look at her as if she'd grown two heads. She ignores me and looks over at Edward who seems like he's about to explode.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demands. "How many times do we have to do this, huh?

"What?" she asks, nonchalantly. "It's simply stupid to be continuing with this little…well, this experiment any longer. I mean, Edward, you show up to lunch with me, _your mother_, and proceed to embarrass me by _kissing_ another man in front of the entire restaurant. What is wrong with you?"

I want to say something. I want to answer her so badly it hurts, but Edward beats me to it as he addresses her in an quiet enraged voice. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She scoffs, rolls her eyes and looks away from him as he goes on. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm gay before you choose to believe me?"

Ignoring Edward, she turns to me and asks. "So you're the one _helping_ him with his little experiment now? How do your parents feel about that?

I squeeze Edward's hand as he moves to answer. I want to do this because bringing my mother into this is insulting. He slumps into his chair while his foot continues to tap but thankfully he stays silent. He loosens his grip on my fingers showing me that he's just waiting to hear what I've got to say and I smile at him for it while she sighs and cocks her eyebrow at me.

Now I know my mother taught me better but just looking at her as she sits before all pompous and shit makes me want to knock her out. But instead of demeaning myself, I choose a higher road and decide to answer her.

"Yes, Ma'am, my mother knows about my sexuality," I tell her.

"Oh really?" she says in a condescending tone.

"Yes, really," I reply in the exact tone, showing her that I wasn't afraid to put her in her place if I needed to before adding. "And she has for some time now. I hide nothing from her."

She scoffs and sighs exasperatedly at that while Edward starts to grumble and his leg bounces faster. "So, how does your _father_ feel about his son living such a degrading life?"

As much as that statement hurt, I answer her without missing a beat. "Well, I'm not sure, Ma'am, seeing as I haven't seen him in years."

Her face lights up at my response before she turns to Edward and says. "Well, it's obvious that your little friend here has been misguided by his mother's blindness as to how wrong this is, but I am not."

The look on Edward's face becomes murderous but I beat him to it in answering her. I try to keep my anger in check, but fail as I reply, "Excuse me, _Mrs. Cullen_, but you are way out of line." She moves to respond but I stop her. "No one insults my mother or her intelligence. Her knowledge has nothing to do with this. I make my own damn decisions and she's either supportive of them, or not. I am a grown man and I have my own life. So don't you dare sit there and speak of her like that again."

"Well, _Mr. Whitlock_, this is a free country and I'll speak of whomever and however I want to speak of them. You are not my parent."

"And thank God you're not mine. By the way, how do you know my name?"

"You're Aro Volturi's golden boy. Sent here to work under my husband's orders," she says proudly.

Edward makes to answer, but again I stop him, he's too angry. "Fortunately, I don't work under your husband's supervision. I work on the same floor _as him_. But then again, that shouldn't matter to you. Now should it?"

She looks peeved by my answer but stays silent and turns her attention to her son and says. "So you brought _him_ to lunch to embarrass and insult me?"

"Embarrass you?" Edward asks, snidely. "You're doing that all on your own, Mother."

"What is your problem with me?" I ask her, bringing her attention to me.

_If this woman thought I was through with her, she had another thing coming._

"Where do I begin?" she asks, calmly.

"Excuse me?" Edward shouts, springing forward and slamming his fist against the table bringing some of the patrons' attention to us.

"Keep your voice down," she whisper-yells at him as she looks around the room but he only scoffs at her and slumps back into his seat.

She then turns to me and continues. "Not only are you corrupting my son and inducing his foolish antics, but also as admirably as it is of Aro to consider you as a...well...a charity case, I don't think you're the appropriate person to be in my son's life."

Shock runs through me and it stuns me silent. Not because I'm shocked that she calls me a 'charity case' it's because I want to knock off that smug look on her face. But Edward is no way stunned as he moves forward again and explodes at her.

"First, you're telling me that I'm being foolish and embarrassing the family. Now you're telling him that he isn't the right person for me?" he asks. "Are you crazy or something?" She looks offended by his last remark but he continues on. "Listen to me, and please listen _good_. I am a grown man and neither you nor Dad has any sort of control over what I do with my time or who I choose to do it with. How dare you sit here and insult him. You don't know him. You don't know a damn thing about him. He's had to work for everything he's got, what have you been doing all these years, throwing parties?" She opens her mouth to answer, but again, he stops her. "Didn't I say listen? You've gone too far. Jasper is twice the human being you'll ever be and I'm thankful that he's in my life."

Her eyes meet mine and a sneer comes on her face and her next words stun us both. "Oh, and teasing and ridiculing him in high school was what, you showing him how much you liked him?" Looking toward Edward, I notice his smile before he says to me. "James, she knows him and I'm sure that rat bastard has shared our history with her. Wait, was this a setup, Mom? It was, wasn't it? You wanted to see him face-to-face hoping that maybe if you insult him enough by some miracle, which only your crazed mind can come up with, I'll, what, say hey, mom, guess what? I'm not gay anymore, please come and rule my life and tell me what you do like you use to?"

"How dare you accuse me, when you're the one who's…" she starts before Edward cuts in.

"Accuse you? I know you and you're one of the most vindictive and conniving people I've ever met! Do you know how glad I am that I don't have to deal with you on a daily basis anymore?" he asks before saying, "So, tell me what do you know about us so far?"

Once she opens her mouth and starts telling us all she knows, you'd think she was right there. Looking over at Edward, he mouths 'Dad' and then I know who's been telling her things. As for the confrontation with James, she tells Edward how disappointing it was that he'd ruin years of friendship with a true friend and someone of their pedigree. Edward was about to address her last statement but I keep my hold on him as he takes a few calming breaths and relaxes against his chair.

But when she insults me one last time by calling me trailer trash, I tell myself that, that's enough and jump up from my seat. I can't believe how foolish I was to think that Edward would be missing out on something that he may regret it later if he alienated his mother. But this bitch is too much. I've had to sit through insult after insult about my mother, my lack of proper upbringing, and my relationship with my boyfriend. That's fucking enough.

Seeing me spring up, Edward follows suit and she immediately tells him to sit back down but he ignores her. By now, we've drawn everyone's attention, but I don't give a damn. Looking down at the table and seeing the golden opportunity staring me right in the face and I can't find in me to resist. This woman is a fiend, and her son is lucky that he escaped. If she says one more thing toward me, I won't be held accountable for my actions.

My boyfriend is so upset and I'm so sorry I made him do this. I should have listened or at least asked him why he didn't want to come before we got here.

Their voices jolt me out of my thoughts in time to hear her say, "Fine then, you and your little trailer trash can go."

"You're not excusing me like I'm a fucking child," Edward sneers at her. He moves so swiftly it makes the table jerk and grants me the go ahead I needed to knock my water over. It splashes on her white suit and she shrieks and she jumps up, demanding assistance right away like someone is dying. Looking over at Edward as I walk pass him, he has a cunning smile on his face which tells me that he knows I did that on purpose. I look at him unapologetically and make my way to the door.

He catches up as she screams at him and with his hand on the small of my back, he looks back at her and says nonchalantly, "It's only water, Mother."

We exit the restaurant and don't say a word to each other as we jump into his car and he speeds out of there. We both sit there for a while during our drive fuming at what just went down.

_What a horrible person!_

"And trust me, love, you ain't seen nothing yet," he says answering my outspoken thought.

"I'm sorry for saying that."

"Don't be. I've had to live with them. Trust me, I know," he replies as we continue on to wherever he is going.

I really don't care about where we were heading, I just want him to calm down. I want the carefree guy from this morning back. Every few minutes he mutters something to himself and hits the steering wheel. I don't think I've ever seen Edward this angry before, and I've said some things to him that could've warrant that reaction. But still, he's never been that angry with me. I still can't believe that his mother is acting this way. He's a grown man. What's her problem? And it's not like she just found out today at lunch that her son is gay, she's known for a while. I really don't want to rattle his cage anymore but I really want to know.

Has it always been like this with his parents?

"Edward." He glances at me for a second before looking back at the road. "What happened back there with your mom, is that all because you're gay?"

A sad smile appears on his face and he remains silent for a minute before he sighs and answers, "In a way, yeah it's mostly because I'm gay. But I think it's got more to do with the fact I'm not under their thumb anymore. I'm my own man now. I think for myself. I don't take their absurd reprimands anymore for law and I'm living the life I want without their say so."

"So your dad is the same thing?"

"Yeah, and even worse sometimes."

"So it's their lack of control over you that is the big issue then and judging from your mom's reaction to me, I guess I'll now be blamed for being a big part of that."

"I don't care what they think. You're who I want."

"That's good to know," I whisper. He has no idea how good it is to hear that and to also fear it at the time.

_It's time you tell him._

_I can't._

_Yes, you can. Get it out of the way. Listen to your mom, she's right. You're the only person standing in your way. So man the fuck up and let Edward in. _

While my mind continues to war with me on the right time to tell Edward about Demetri, he pulls to a stop and I smile when I notice where we are.

"The zoo?" I ask, looking out the window at the building before smirking at him.

He meets my eyes, leans over the console, and gently kisses my lips as he says, "The zoo. I love it here."

"Well, I think with everything that just went down with your mom, we need this. Plus, I'm always up for some fun." I pull him to me this time, taking his lips between my own before running my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth to me and I take my time, letting my tongue probe the depths of it as I revel in his sweet taste. He pulls away with a sigh and I move back to my seat, only then becoming aware that I'm almost over the console and ready to climb in his lap.

As he catches his breath, he says, "Remember when you took me to the Japanese Garden and you said you go there to relax, well this is my place for that."

"Well, let's go in."

We exit the car together and he takes my hand in his after chirping the alarm. My heart skips a beat at the feel of his hand in mine and I smile. To see him like this, open and comfortable in his skin and then to remember the guy from school still leaves me baffled at times. They seem like two different people to me. It's what Bella has been trying to tell me all this time, Edward has changed.

He really has changed.

~~wytwm~~

"That was so much fun!" Edward says excitedly as we walk through my apartment door. I follow him in with the six pack of Budweiser as he swings the pizza around while going on and on about our trip to the zoo.

Woodland Park Zoo really was an amazing place; I could see why Edward loved it so much. After we'd gotten in, he was like a kid at Disney World; he was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement. For a second, I swore that it was Alice standing beside me instead of my boyfriend. He dragged me around to his favorite places while educating me on all the good work the zoo did. Everything there was magical in every sense of the word. I fell in love with the Northern Trail Taiga Shelter which housed grizzly bears, river otters and arctic foxes. While Edward was giddy over the Tropical Rain Forest dome. It had birds flying around, a bug world and his favorite, the Komodo dragon.

Because I was freaking the fuck out and not telling him, I would spend most of the time trying to get him to leave without sharing the real reason. When he finally got it of me–which was me telling him that the Komodo dragon was eyeing me like I was a meal–he only laughed at me. When I started pouting, he finally took pity and let me drag him out of there all the while whispering what he wanted to do to me.

All around, aside from the shitty lunch date with his mom the rest of our day together was great. I loved seeing him so carefree and happy and I was glad to have the guy from this morning back. But even though I was enjoying myself, smiling and laughing at Edward's corny jokes on the outside, I was in turmoil internally.

I knew that I was going to tell him more about myself today, but like all the previous times, I wasn't sure on the timing. I definitely wasn't going say anything during our date, but it had to be today.

So walking into my place now is nerve-wracking. As I head for the kitchen I ask him to hit the answering machine to see if there were any messages, needing a few minutes to psyche myself up for the conversation to come.

Unfortunately, as I grab two beers for us, taking them back to the living room, the decision is made for me when Demetri's voice comes over the machine.

I freeze on the spot as I watch Edward's shoulders stiffen at the sound of the voice. The logical side of my brain says that Edward doesn't know Demetri's voice because he never spoke to him, but the 'baby' Demetri throws into his message blows that idea out of the water.

"Edward?" He doesn't answer so with a deep breath, I move from my spot, griping the beers for dear life as I walk up to him. I place them on my coffee table and move to stand in front of him. The look on his face is feral and when his eyes meet mine, I actually flinch back at the fury in them.

"You gave him your number?" he asks. His voice is so low that I almost dumbly ask what he'd said, but I've heard him loud and clear.

Right before I can delete the message, Demetri says "I still love you, baby."

"Edward, I didn't give him my number. Any of them. I don't know how he got them."

He drops down onto the couch and sets the pizza down on the table. His fists clench and unclench as he contemplates whatever is rolling around in his mind while I stand there worrying about what will come out of his mouth next.

Finally, I brave it and take a seat next to him. I reach out for one of his hands and take it into my own. "Baby, please say something."

"Like what?" he asks. I can hear the sarcasm seeping from his voice but I ignore it and wait for whatever he'll say next.

He takes his hand out of mine and gets up. The move hurts, but I stay silent and instead focus on how cold the spot suddenly feels without him next to me.

"Listen, Jasper, I've been patient and understanding. You've ridiculed me and I took it because I was at fault. It was my fucking fault for all I'd done to you in the past. But this," he says, gesturing between me and him. "It goes both ways. If I can apologize and share things about myself then so can you."

"Baby, I know that."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not saying ever, just…just not right now."

I nod at his request and then whisper, "I'll tell you."

"You mean that?" he asks as he sits back down.

"I was going to tell you tonight anyway," I say. "I was just trying to find the right time and I guess that time is now."

He doesn't say anything and I'm glad for that, since it will be easier to get out without him interrupting.

Taking a deep breath, I start. "I don't know why Demetri is calling me now. I had made it clear before I left Chicago that it was over. I never called or contacted him in any way before you that call you overheard a bit of at Alice's restaurant that night. I don't know why he suddenly feels the need to even speak after what happened between us. Hell, he made it really fucking clear that he didn't want to marry me when he…Shit! Edward, I didn't mean to say that."

"No," he whispers. "It's okay." However, the look I see in his eyes tells me it's not okay. It hurt him to hear that and it makes me want to explain even more.

"Edward, can you come with me, please." I don't wait for a response. Instead, I stand and walk toward my bedroom. If I'm going to do this then I want to be somewhere that holds the most comfort for me.

I stand there for a minute, waiting by the bed, hoping like hell that he'd join me soon. After a few minutes, he walks in. I turn around, toe off my boots and climb on my bed, leaning against the headboard and again, I wait.

He moves over to the other side, removing his jacket and his shoes before climbing in beside me. He moves to sit in front of me, crossing his legs Indian style while waiting on me to begin.

I sit there for a good five minutes just staring at him. I notice everything from the bronze messy hair to the rough plains of his angular face. His full lips and even his nose. I love his nose. I smile and he returns it though his eyes are filled with curiosity.

With another deep breath, I look down at my lap because if I meet his eyes, I don't think I'll be able to say everything I want to say. "After high school, I was determined to never return to Forks. I never wanted to see any of you again. But mostly, I wanted success. My stint in college led me to med school and from there to California for my internship. I met Dr. Aro Volturi there and when I became a resident he persuaded me to move to Chicago and work at Northwestern Memorial. The city was big, but I loved it there and even made a few friends at the hospital." Taking a breath, I look up from my lap to meet his eyes. His expression is solemn as he waits for me to go on and his eyes are guarded.

"One night, one of my friends and fellow resident, Felix, invited me to a club. While he wasn't gay, it was a gay club that his girlfriend was part owner of. She usually manned the bar from time to time and was doing it that night. Felix was a fun guy. Crazy, with a sick sense of humor." I chuckle before going on. "Anyways, me and him were joking around with his girlfriend, Heidi, at the bar when this guy came up to buy a drink. I don't know how it was for you with Seth when you met him, but after I spent a good few minutes just ogling him as he looked around the club, I was blown away. He'd meet my eyes every once in a while, and before I knew it, we were on the dance floor. The rest of the night was a blur of dancing with him right up to leaving with him." Again, I look up at Edward and find his expression is the same, but there is also a bit of hurt in them now.

Not wanting to cause anymore hurt than I have to, I skip ahead. "Leaving with him that night turned into five years together. He moved into my place and then he quit his job as a writer for the Chicago Tribune so he could pursue his dream of writing a book. I supported him every step of the way. I wanted nothing but the best for him because I was in love. He was obsessed with his writing though. Days would be spent with him inside the apartment, writing. I'd leave him and head in to work and come back and find him there as if he never left the spot, just writing away. But with my busy schedule at the hospital, I never suspected anything else. Because to me, there was nothing to suspect. I loved him and was determined to spend my life with him and I thought it could never get any better than that so I decided to propose. I was…"

"Happy," Edward says in a low and hurt voice.

"Yeah, I was happy. But Edward, you are…"

"Don't…not yet, just keep going. Tell me what happened," he says.

"The night I was planning on doing it, I was so excited because I'd just picked his ring up from the jeweler. I'd had the inside engraved with our initials and I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it. Walking in the apartment, nothing seemed off. I just figured he was in another room, lost in his writing as usual, but then I walked into the bedroom, I…I couldn't…I couldn't believe my eyes."

"He was with someone else," Edward says, reaching out to take my hand. At my nod, he moves from his spot and comes to sit beside me, pulling me into his arms. I breathe a sigh of relief as his strong arms wrap around, encasing me. I can feel the tears flowing at the memory but I go on.

"There with someone? He was getting his ass pounded by some guy while he begged for more on _our_ bed. This was a guy I would've done anything for," I say with a humorless laugh before going on. "When he saw me, he immediately told the guy to stop and as much as I wanted to get out of there, I just couldn't will my legs to move. All I could seem to do was just stand there and stare at them. Trying to make a sense of it all. I didn't even know that he'd moved from the bed until he touched me. I remember jumping as if I was burned and just immediately walked into the room and started packing. The guy must've left but I didn't know when. I didn't give a fuck. I just had to get out of there. He was pleading with me, but it meant nothing."

"Well, he didn't deserve you," Edward says, kissing my forehead.

"No, I realize that now, but back then I couldn't see it. All I knew was that the guy I was ready to spend my life with was cheating on me. It was then the questions came. How long had he been doing it? Was that the first time? Why would he do that to me?" Edward remains silent as I go on. "What I found out nearly killed me. It started with my credit card bills. Every damn card I had was maxed out and I had to borrow money from my friends because I didn't want Rose or my mom to know. I couldn't even pay my rent though they wanted me to give up my place, but aside from the lease I had, I wasn't heartless and he wouldn't have anywhere to go. He'd told me that he was an only child and his mom had died a few years before we'd met. It turned out that that was the only truth he'd ever told me. But that was only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

Sighing, I go on. "I mean, I was on a day off and Heidi came home, I was staying with her and Felix at the time. They offered me their guestroom. I should have said that first. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just go on," he says.

"Well, she stormed in around two in the morning and woke me up saying that she needed to talk to me right now and it couldn't wait until...well, later in the morning. It had to be now because she couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. Felix was on the night shift so it was just me and her. We sat down in the kitchen and she made us some tea. After she'd asked me for the millionth time if I was okay, she then went on to tell me that she just saw Demetri at the club all over another guy. She told me that she went over to confront him about it. When she asked about me and what he thought he was doing after what he had done to me. He acted all nonchalant, telling the guy that he was with, that I was some guy that was still hung up on him and just wouldn't get over the fact that he'd dumped me. She apologized and said she just wanted me to know and that she was looking into it because something was wrong. I left for work later in the morning and spent the day trying to just forget everything she'd told me. When I returned to their place later that night, she spent to rest of the night trying to apologize for what she had said. I tried to appear okay with it, even telling her that I was glad she had said something, but neither of us was convinced with that. Because truthfully, she had shaken me to the core."

"I'm so sorry, love," he whispers, kissing my hand.

"I was a shell of myself, Edward. For weeks, I couldn't see straight, I couldn't think. The only thing that kept me going was work. The only thing that mattered to me was my job. But I was in hell. A few days later, Felix and Heidi came to me, telling me that they'd been working together and wanted me to know what they'd found out. Firstly, Demetri had moved out of my place, taking half my stuff with him and had moved in with some other guy. The guy I had saw him with. Heidi then told me that some of her friends from other clubs saw him and the guy there and she said that not only was he acting hurt in any way, he was also acting all possessive of the guy. The way he was with me. Honestly, Edward, I never realized that I was so caught up with him that I was starting to alienating my friends. But when I figured it out, I couldn't stop apologizing to them."

"I'm sure they understood," he says.

"Yeah, that's what they said but I still felt like shit."

"Don't. It was a good thing that you had them."

"Yeah."

"So it was scam then. He went around and found the perfect targets and used them. While you thought that it was love, it was just another scam for him," Edward says.

"Yeah, it looks that way," I tell him before going on. "And what made it worse was that I thought that I could handle it on my own, but I couldn't and I was slowly killing myself with everything I'd found out. I didn't see it until Felix and Heidi pointed it out. They were the ones who saved me. They never stopped bugging me until I sought out help and when I did, Rose and my mom were on the first flight out."

Edward laughs out at the mention of Rose and I can practically see the wheels turning in his mind at how Demetri coming face-to-face with Rose must have been.

"Trust me, if it wasn't for Felix being there with her when she found him, Demetri would probably be in a wheelchair at the moment."

"I've had the pleasure of making acquaintances with her fist, so _trust me_, I know," he says. "But, love, I'm glad she was there. Also it makes sense, in a way why she said she didn't want what happened before to happen again. She meant how hurt you were. But I'm here to tell you that you don't have to worry about that. Because I'll make damn sure nothing like that happens to you again. I want you in my life for as long as I can have you because what I'm feeling, I've never felt in my entire life. Just saying your name makes my heart skip a beat."

"Why?" I desperately want to know.

"Because I love you, Jasper," he says, like it's the easiest thing in the world to say.

"You do? Even after what I just told you."

"Even then. Did it hurt to hear? Yes, but what he did brought you to me, so I can move past it," he says as he cups my cheek. Smiling slightly he continues, "I'm in love with you, Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward, I-"

"No," he says, pressing his thumb to my lips and cutting off my words. "Don't say it until you're ready. I'll still be here, loving you enough for the both of us until then."

With those last words, I do the only thing I can at the moment, I sit further up and pull his lips to mine, kissing him. I need to feel him. To feel secure and show him what I can't quite say yet. His mouth molds to mine and I lose myself in his kiss and taste. My hands begin to roam and so does his, stopping at the base of my neck and around my waist as his tongue massages my own.

Releasing his lips, I look into his hooded eyes trying to silently convey how much I need him. But he brings me down from my high by saying, "No."

"Edward, I know we're supposed to be taking things slow but…"

"It has nothing to do with that," he says, kissing my lips once more before pulling away to look at me. "You just told me about your past that left you completely devastated. I'm not sure you were even finished, and to be able to move past it, you have to release it all. Release all of that hurt and anger and let me hold you. It's what I'm here for and no matter what, my feelings aren't going to change."

I close my eyes at his words and say, "Edward..."

"Yeah," he asks quietly.

"Say it again." I need to hear the words one more time. I need to absorb them and feel them course through me.

I open my eyes as he moves onto his knees and I quickly follow suit. He takes my face into his palms and brings his lips to mine in a slow kiss before releasing them. As he looks deep into my eyes and with a small smile on his lips, he says, "Jasper Whitlock, I love you."

My eyes close once again as his words wash over me and I can't stop the sob from tearing out of my chest. I collapse into his waiting arms and he maneuvers us until we are lying on the bed. He holds me to him tightly as he whispers for me to let it all out over and over again until I run out of tears. Just before I give into exhaustion, I hear those three words again and know that I can finally move forward.

* * *

><p><em>Huge thanks to abbymickey24 &amp; vbfb1 for working their magic on this...I heart you both!<em>

_Next: The boys are back to work but could a new arrival stir up jealousy?_


	15. Mine

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The morning sun comes streaming through Jasper's bedroom window and I hold him a little tighter to me. I don't want us to get up just yet even though I know we have to. Last night, I'd told him that I loved him because not only did I mean it, but it was also what he needed to hear. He needed to know that someone loves him. That someone will be here for him and that he didn't have to fear that person hurting him.

I'd already hurt him enough in the past and I'd paid the price. But the reward that I've gotten in return for wising up and pulling my head out of my ass is far greater. So I hold him closer. A bit of it is because my subconscious keeps worrying that he'll wake up and push me away, thinking that I didn't mean what I had said, while the other is purely for my own gratification. I love having him in my arms.

Yeah, it may seem stupid, but I'm smart enough to know that Jasper and I are not out of the woods yet. Yeah, we've made progress but it comes with a greater problem for me, Demetri. His voice over the phone last night reeked of desperation and I fear what the bastard might do since Jasper keeps rejecting his advances. He's a con artist and no doubt if he comes to town tomorrow, it'll be because he wants something from Jasper. What fucking hurts is that my boyfriend still has a soft spot for Demetri. I can tell. It's in Jasper's voice, but I can't blame him. He was in deep and ready to go the whole haul with Demetri. You don't just do things like that without feeling an ounce of love for the person. I don't know about others, but it doesn't happen in my book.

Jasper starts to stir in my arms and then pulls away, stretches and yawns. "Hey," he says, sleepily.

He looks so adorable.

_You're such a girl._

What? I can't admire my boyfriend?

_Whatever. Girl._

"Morning, love." His eyes brighten at the sentiment even though it seems like the millionth time to me that I've called him that. But the smile that spreads across his face is what makes my heart beat faster. "How do you feel?"

"Better, but a little confused though," he says, sitting up. His tattoos are on display for my viewing pleasure and I run my hand over the phoenix, inspired by our past together, on his shoulder. I circle the green mist around the phoenix, and he sighs under my touch.

"About what?" I ask, watching him close his eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asks.

"That I'm in love with you?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Yes, every word." His smile is bright when he turns around to face me. He jumps up on his knees, making the bed shake and causing me to laugh as he crawls to me. His lips are like fire when they touch mine as he pulls me into a scorching kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, loving the way he moans against my touch. Our tongues dance as one of my hand makes its way down to his thigh. I run my hand over his ass, distracting him before I switch our positions. With him lying under me, I take full advantage of his hard body. I run my fingers over every hard muscle within my reach and delight in the feel of his hands doing the same on me. I want to make love. I want to feel him in me, but looking at the clock makes me jump off of him faster than lightning.

"Shit!" I yell as he looks at me perplexed. "We're fucking late!"

"What?" he says as the fog seems to lift off of his lust filled brain.

Without another word, I jump up from the bed and start to strip on the way to the bathroom. If I stay in the bedroom any longer with a shirtless Jasper, we'd never make it to work on time.

_You're already late. Could you get any later? Go back and fuck him._

Shut up.

I'm in the bathroom and under the shower in under a second. When I remember that I'm at his place and have no cleans clothes here, I start to worry. But then I recall that I have some scrubs in my locker at work so I can just change when I get there. Jasper joins me under the spray a minute later, kissing me on the neck while he takes the soap away and begins lathering me up again. I want to resist but it feels so damn good.

He washes me off before I spin around and take the soap from him, repeating his actions. He watches me under a hooded gaze as I fall to my knees. His chest is heaving with his breathy pants as he watches me take his hard cock in my mouth. I take a long lick from base to tip before pulling the bulbous head into my mouth, sucking it hard. He shudders under my ministrations while his hand finds my hair.

He grips it tight when my head starts to bob along his dick. I stop for a minute allowing him to fuck my mouth, moaning whenever he talks dirty to me. _I fucking love it when he does it._ My hand wraps around my length, pumping it until I come while he comes down my throat. I swallow and lick him clean before he pulls me to my feet. We kiss, touch and grind our sated cocks against each other until we are forced to come back to reality. We reluctantly leave the shower behind with promises of showering together again later on.

While getting ready, we move around each other comfortably as if it's our every day routine. A few kisses here and there as we get dressed and after he grabs two travel mugs of coffee, handing me one, we're out the door, in his car and on the way to work.

We arrive at the hospital and it takes a few minutes spent making out in my car before we're out and walking through the emergency doors with Jasper ahead of me. Emmett and Bella are both at the front desk and Jasper bids them good morning before he heads to the elevator. I watch him whole way and smile when he winks at me before the doors close.

"Wow! What the hell happened?" Bella asks as I make my way over to them.

"What she said," Emmett adds.

"My mother, Demetri, and I told Jasper I loved him," I say. Why not just tell them now? Because I'll be on cloud nine for the rest of the day. Fuck, if I don't start singing in a minute. I'm so happy.

Bella looks shocked and Emmett confused as they both follow me into the locker room.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Emmett asks. "Anything that has to do with mommy dearest always leaves you in a nasty ass mood."

"Yep," I say, opening up my locker and pulling out some scrubs.

"And you know the whole story about Jasper's ex?" Bella asks as she leans against the locker next to mine with a smile on her face.

I don't answer right away. Instead, I change and take a seat next to Emmett on the bench while Bella shuts my locker door and leans against it, waiting on my answer.

Sighing, I begin, "Demetri was a scam artist and Jasper fell for him. When he found out the truth about Demetri, it really destroyed him."

"Oh fuck," Emmett comments. "The guy took him for all he had?"

"He almost did," I say to them.

"Jesus," Bella says.

"So, then you said you loved him…" Emmett says, smiling and batting his lashes.

I didn't even care that he might be picking on me. I was too happy. "It just came out. I was looking at him, baring his soul to me and I couldn't think of anything more perfect to say besides, I love you."

"You're in love with him," Bella says as she moves to sit beside me.

"Yeah." I say before standing up. We laugh and joke while walking out of the locker room together and then went our separate ways.

The day goes on with a stream of emergencies that even allows me to see Jasper every once in a while. When we call up to the OR for assistance, he's the surgeon they send down which makes my day. When he walks in the trauma room, aside from the current emergency, my heart skips a beat at the sight of him. This morning he'd gone with a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his boots; but now, he's in his scrubs and lab coat.

He looks so professional.

He examines the patient, asks our conclusion, and makes his own assessment before taking the patient up with him to the OR.

I try to stay in the moment, but every time his eyes catches mine and he slightly smirks and wets his lips, my heart races and my cock harden. If I let a deep breath, he'll smile and continue on as if he doesn't know what he's doing to me.

Then, he'd be gone again.

Lunch time is spent with Angela, Emmett, and Bella. Jasper comes in for a sandwich and something to drink. He rushes over to our table, leans over me while gripping my hand underneath the table and playfully kisses Angela on the neck making her squealing before running off before she can smack him. She laughs and sits back down returning to the conversation, but I watch as Jasper goes through the doors. He turns and smiles at me before running off.

I don't see him again until around four in the evening when he comes back down for another emergency in the trauma room. This time, he's with my father and you can cut the tension between them with a knife. It's enough to make the room suffocating and Jasper winks at me for good measure as they leave while Dad bristles.

No doubt, Mother has informed him of our stunt at lunch yesterday as she'll call it. But I don't care so I look pass my dad and smile at my boyfriend before they leave the trauma room.

It's seven pm and our shift is almost over. I'm looking forward to leaving with Jasper. I thought I'd give him a ride home and maybe stay a while, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon because he's stuck in a surgery. He'd call before going in to say that to how advanced this person's condition is, he doubts he'll be out of surgery anytime soon. He says that it looks like it'll be hours before he comes up for air. However, I'm determined and I decide to take one or two more cases on while waiting for him.

Around nine-thirty, Dad comes down and I'm surprised to see him. I could have sworn that Jasper said that Dad was in the operating room with him. I follow him into the break room as he goes over to the vending machine and gets a soda. He pops the tap and takes a drink before saying, "Hello, Edward. What's the problem?"

I figure that since I stand there staring at him, it must've unnerved him. But not wanting to get into an argument. I simply ask, "Was the triple bypass successful?"

"Someone sharing intel with you?" he asks, snidely.

I laugh before replying, "Come on, Dad, really?"

"What?" he asks in a harsh tone. In the past, that would've offended me and make me want to do whatever was necessary to get back on his good side. However, now, it just irritates me.

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend and I know he was in the OR with you. Since I'm giving him a ride home, I just wanted to know and seeing as you're down here, I assume it's over," I say.

"Well, yes, it's over and yes, it was successful. But, Edward, tell me something. Why do you insist on continuing to act on this?" I move to answer but he cuts me off. "Now, I'm aware of the times and even if your mother refuses to accept you being gay, I have to. It makes a better work environment if we just accept the truth and move on, right?"

"Right." For a second, I actually think that my dad is about to act like the parent I thought he was deep inside, but then he proves me wrong.

"So, if you're going to be _gay_, couldn't you have at least gone for someone, I don't know, more up to standard with your position in society? I mean, I get it. He's probably great in bed." _Mind you, he shudders when he says that. _"But, I think someone with a better upbringing and more wealth per say would be better suited for you, don't you think?"

I'm stunned silent. So I do the next best thing, I laugh. I spend a good time laughing before I can work up an answer for him.

"You know, Dad, at first, I was going to answer by defending Jasper's upbringing and tell you that I don't care that I come from more wealth. However, with you, that would be pointless." He looks at me with a gratifying smile before I go on. "So, it's obvious that you want something, what is it?"

He shakes his head, chuckling before he answers, "You know, it surprises me at times how little you respect me anymore."

"It's not about respect, Carlisle," I say, watching him bristle at my use of his name. "It's about worship. You mean to say that I don't worship the ground you walk on anymore."

"Edward–" he starts to say before I cut him off.

"What? It's not true? Tell me that isn't what it's about for you." I wait for him to reply and I want him to deny my claim, but when he doesn't, I go on. "Exactly, that's exactly what it's about with you. But try to understand this, Dad, I'm a grown man and I will do whatever I please. As for who I date, that's my choice, not yours. Now, what do you want?"

He sighs and then says, "Your mother would like to have dinner with you. Both of us would."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. I have the day off and I know you're working the day shift so I think you could allow us the evening," he says.

"The night that Jasper is working," I say before chuckling.

"Edward–" he says with an exasperated sigh which makes me laugh.

"So what time?"

"Eight o'clock," he says.

"In the night?"

"Edward," he says in a frustrated tone.

"Lighten up, old man, I'm just messing with you."

He shakes his head and walks out just as Jasper walks in the break room. Jasper doesn't even look at my dad as he passes and Dad does the same.

"What's that about?" Jasper asks as he walks up to me and kisses me on the lips before making his way to the vending machine. He gets a snack and starts to eat it as he waits on me to answer. I notice his things are with him and he's changed, so I ask if he's ready to go.

At his nod, we head out. Once in my car, I sigh and turn to him while he continues to eat and wait expectantly for my answer.

"Well, it's simple. Dad wanted to tell me that while he's learning to accept my sexuality, he still thinks that I could've made a better choice and picked someone wealthier and more up to par with our pedigree." Jasper says nothing in return but I can see the hurt on his face before he masks it.

Taking his hand, I wrap my fingers around his and say, "And you know I don't think that, right?"

"Yeah," he says playing with my fingers. The smile on his face is reassuring and I relax a bit.

"He and mom have invited me to dinner tomorrow night."

"How convenient. He knows that I'll be at the hospital on night shift," Jasper says, laughing.

"That's what I said," I say, laughing along with him. "So, it's at eight pm and I'll be missing you but I have a night shift the next day and I don't know if you'll be–"

"I'll be on the night shift too," he says as he cuts me off with a kiss. We pull away after a moment, and with a smile I start the car and drive off toward his home to drop him off.

The ride is silent because Jasper dozed off a couple minutes into the drive and when we get to his place, I have to wake him up to get him inside. With his arm over my shoulder, I practically carry him to the front door. I reach into his pocket trying to find his keys. He growls in my ear and starts to nip at my neck making me lose focus for a minute.

"Behave," I warn.

"Or you'll what?" he says before pulling the shell of my ear between his teeth, biting down gently.

I pull away and push him against the door, hard, before saying, "Or I'll fuck you right here."

The smoldering look in his eyes is enough to let me know that he likes the idea. However, I refrain from the thought and instead focus on getting the door open and him inside. He stares at me long and hard and when he sees that I'm practically glued to the front door while he walks over to the couch and throws himself down on it.

He leans forward, his elbows on his knees, and a serious expression on his face as he says, "What? What did I do wrong?"

"Not a damn thing," I say, walking in and shutting the door behind me. I make my way to him, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He meets my eyes and the disappointment I see there is enough to make me question my hesitance at the door. Going over it in my mind, I see that his silence was his consent. He wants me to fuck him. But when I think of the fact that Jasper hasn't being with a guy like that in a while, it makes me back down.

"So why did you stop?" he asks.

"Because you haven't bottomed in a while and I will not be taking it easy," I say before kissing him. When I pull away, I say, "I've wanted that ass for too long not to enjoy the ride to the fullest." He groans and the sound goes straight to my cock. I close my eyes, letting the sound roll over me. When I open them to meet his, he's smirking at me while his hands run up and down my legs leaving a trail of heat behind.

"Problem?" he asks in a husky voice.

I answer by pulling him to me, crashing his lips to mine. Our mouths clash while we strip each other. Clothes are thrown all about as we stumble to his bedroom. We fall on the bed with him beneath me and I take full advantage of our position by rocking my hips into his, letting my hard cock rub against his. He grabs my ass, pulling me impossibly closer as he lifts his hips to meet mine. When his finger starts to circle my entrance, I pull away and get up. Walking over to his night table, I pull out the lube and make my way back to him.

He's eyeing me and raises up to meet me when I climb on the bed, sitting back on my heels. I kiss him lightly before saying, "Turn around." He looks hesitant for a second so I kiss him again, pulling his bottom lip between my own and nibbling on it before moving away and saying, "Trust me, love, nothing is going to happen until you say the word. Now, turn around."

He does as he's told and turns around. I move him to lie down, bringing his hips up to mine. I feel him shudder under my palms but I don't say a word. My cock is hard and seeping pre-cum. Seeing him liking this is such a fucking turn-on that it's taking all the strength I have not to just lube him and push my dick inside of him. But that won't be the way for our first time plays when he finally bottoms for me. It won't be a fuck; it will be slow and sweet so I can savor every moment of it. I lube my fingers and then tell him to try and relax as I run my free hand all over his back.

When he starts to moan, I push the first finger in. He grunts out, clenching around my single digit and again, I help him relax. Once he does, I move my finger in and out of him until he starts to push back against it, even lifting himself up with his elbows and begging me for more. I answer his pleading by pushing another finger in and he moans loudly.

I pick up speed and reach around, grabbing his hard cock and pumping him in time with my fingers. I can feel his ass clenching around them and I immediately pull them out. He starts to protest but I stroke him harder, shutting him up.

"Oh…Edward…I want…baby…I want to come," he moans out.

Taking my dick in my next hand, I bring it to his entrance and seeing no resistance from him, I slowly push the head in. He moans out and tries to push back to take more of me inside him but I stop him. Instead, I pump his cock until he comes, spreading his seed on my hand and the bed while his ass clenches around the head of my cock.

When his arms gives way in exhaustion, I pull my cock out, pumping it until I come, shooting my release against his rosy cheeks. I let out go of my dick and rub my now sated cock against his ass until it deflates before I collapse beside him.

Looking at him, his eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily and smiling.

"That was…wow!" he says.

"Can you imagine the real deal?"

"I can't wait," he says.

I reach out for him, bringing him to me and drawing his lips to mine. We kiss, suck and nip each other's lips until Jasper dozes off against me. I stay up for a while looking at him as his nose scrunches up in the cutest way in his sleep while he mumbles something about a bunny rabbit running after him. The sweetest moment comes after I remove his hand and run to the bathroom for a warm cloth to clean him up with. After I move him to his pillow and pull the stained sheet from under him, he reaches out on the empty side of the bed and says, "Edward…"

I smile before running to the front door. I lock it, grab our clothes, and bring them back to his bedroom, dropping them on the floor and climbing in beside him. He immediately reaches out and places his head on my chest before mumbling about the bunny.

I try my best not to laugh before sleep finds me too.

Can I stay like this forever? God, I hope so.

* * *

><p><em>Next: Dinner at the Cullens.<em>


	16. It Could Be Him

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <em>

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

My alarm goes off but I'm unwilling to move out of Edward's embrace. He groans, throwing his free hand over his eyes with most adorable pout on his lips. He reaches over and hits the snooze button and then snuggles back into my side. His morning wood is dangerously close to where I want him to be as he wraps me tighter in his arms.

I revel in the feeling of his closeness as he nuzzles my neck, moaning in my ear. "Mmm…good morning." His hips slowly start to move, rubbing his erection in my ass.

"Well, good morning to you too," I sigh, closing my eyes and pushing back against him. His hand glides up my thigh and along my abs as he nips and kisses his favorite spot on my neck.

He'd share that he loved that spot one day during a heavy make out session in his car. I'd joked and told him that he was a vampire, and that remark earned me a bite on the neck, much to my surprise. I'm the kinky one as Edward liked to call it; the one who loved sex and all the pleasures that come along with it. So his forwardness caught me off guard; though, I loved it. That day he didn't give me a chance to catch my breath after he'd crashed his lips to mine before unzipping my pants and had my cock in his mouth before I could blink. He then gave me a mind blowing blow job that practically turned me to goo.

_Damn! He could give good head. _

"Shouldn't you be heading in now?" I don't even know how I find the strength to speak with all the delicious things his mouth is doing to my neck. There will be mark there later, but I could care less.

"Mmm…I don't want to go," he says as he nips and licks his to my ear, taking it between his lips and nibbling on it.

"I don't want you to go either, baby, but you have to." I thrust back against him, trying to get his dick between my cheeks. He chuckles when he realizes what I'm doing and grabs my hips, stilling me. He places his cock where I want it most; teasing my hole with the head of his dick. I sigh in relief before circling my hips while trying to fight against his hold to push back my hips. I'd forgotten how good this could feel and how much I've missed doing this.

I haven't bottomed in a long while; not since I was a teenager and thought that the guy loved me as much as I loved him. However, last night…last night was amazing. I still can't believe how good Edward's cock felt in me. The way he took care of me really tugged at my heart and made me see and feel just how wonderful my boyfriend truly was.

Even though, we didn't go all the way and make love, the experience in itself was fantastic. Before falling asleep, I was briefly worried that I'd drive Edward over the edge with my erotic dreams. I knew that I could be very active and even verbal in my sleep because back when Rose and I had to share a room, she'd always complained. Rose said that it was like sleeping in haunted house; there was always some sort of noise. The next morning she'd always tease me, telling Mom that I had fleas because I kept moving around on my bed.

I had lost count how times I fell off the bed back then.

So after Edward had given me that intense orgasm, I fell asleep wondering if I would move, squirm or grind on him. Because with the vivid dreams I was having of him fucking me into oblivion, I was sure he'd had to have heard or felt something. My mind had already conjured up enough images for my spank bank of my boyfriend taking me over every inch of my place. I wanted it so badly that I wasn't afraid to ask or beg for it anymore.

"Uuhh…fuck, Jasper," Edward moans out, pushing his hips faster and harder into me.

My body is on fire. I can't take it anymore, I want him. "Baby... baby... baby... wait," I plead, wanting to take this up another notch. He stops his movement, his heavy breaths caressing my neck. He moves away, lying on his back and I involuntarily groan at the loss. He eyes me suspiciously with a smirk while his eyes dance with mirth before I turn over and practically jump him.

He laughs out at my exuberance and then pulls me in a passionate kiss that makes my toes curl. He pulls away and when our eyes meet, the forest green of his have fade into an almost black theme as he gazes at me with an intensity that makes my body shiver. Bracing myself up on my arms, I stare down at him as I thrust my hard dick against his, rubbing our swollen cocks together. He meets me thrust for thrust, pushing and grinding as we chase our impending orgasms. My eyes close and I pull my neck back, driving my engorged member into him harder and faster. His lips are on my throat, sucking on my Adam's apple and taking advantage of the exposed skin as he squeezes my ass, pushing me impossibly closer to him.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he groans out as the push and pull between us begins to lead me closer to that peripheral edge.

I want to answer with words, but my mind is only allowing me to let out grunts in response. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Lost in ecstasy, his tight hold on my forearms causes me to meet his eyes. I love Edward like this. I love watching him thrash his head back and forth as his orgasm causes him to let out a guttural groan while his cock twitches and he shoots his load. There is nothing like watching him come. The look of wild abandon and satifcation on his face is priceless as he lets go.

He falls back against the pillows with a relieved sigh and holds my gaze as he lifts his hips to me, helping me reach that familiar edge. His jade orbs seem to glow as he smiles at me before pulling me down in a scorching kiss as I chase my orgasm. He sucks on my bottom lip, nibbling on it, and sends me into frenzy before he whispers, "Slow down, I want you to feel this."

I do as he asks and watch as he sucks on a single digit before moving said finger to my ass. He keeps his eyes on me as I continue to thrust against him awakening his flaccid cock while he pushes his finger into my ass. He moves his finger in time with my thrusts sending waves and waves of pleasure through me as my body convulses and I come.

"Uh…oh…uuhh…yes…Edward…fuck!"

I collapse against him, chuckling as I come down from my high.

"Holy shit!" he shouts causing me to laugh as we lay there catching our breath.

I can hardly breathe. I feel like I was in the heavens, soaring high, and now I'm descending to Earth on a feathery cloud of bliss.

_Cloud of bliss? really? _

Shut up.

The last time I felt this way was when I smoked a really good joint back in college.

I'm relaxing against Edward, trying to will my limbs to work and that's when I hear it. "Do you hear that?"

"Your phone ringing," Edward says matter-of-factly with a chuckle. I smack him and jump up, grabbing my cell phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

Edward continues to laugh at me before I punch him on the arm. He feigns hurt before hitting me back and jumping up off the bed before I can hit him back.

"Get off Edward's dick and pick the phone up faster, Ass," Rose shouts, bringing my attention to her on the other end. "I've called you three times already, knucklehead. You are so paying my cell phone bill this month."

"Sure, whatever, and I'm not on Edward's dick, Hooker. Well, not anymore." Hearing her audible groan, I laugh out while watching Edward's naked ass walk into the bathroom. I fall back on the bed with sigh, waiting on Rose's comeback.

"Anything you say, Whore," she comments making me chuckle.

Rose and I are always like this. Mom always said that for two people who say they love each other so much, we sure have a funny way of showing it through curse words and constantly trying beating each other up. I've lost count how many times either of us ended up in a chokehold while trying to get the other yield because of an argument. Mom has gotten tired of trying to reprimand us for our actions so she's opted to just praying for us, she says.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" she asks.

"Point of the call?" I ask, avoiding her third degree.

"Not until you answer the question, bitch," she says. "He's there, isn't he?"

"Yes, and?"

"And nothing," she says. "I'm happy for you two. Oh! Mom's coming to town for your birthday so I'm giving you a head's up because we don't want to interrupt any sexcapades." I chuckle at her comment because I was thinking about doing just that. I want to find a way to trap Edward in my apartment for my birthday next weekend and have a sex marathon.

I want to fuck him on every flat surface of my apartment and watch him walk funny for a week, feeling proud of myself for being the cause of it. However, as that idea popped so did the thought of feeling Edward in me and wanting him to fuck me.

However, I quickly leave that thought behind and get my head back in the conversation with Rose. This isn't the right time to be thinking about my boyfriend's cock and the delicious things I want it to do to me; especially with him naked and wet in my shower.

_Oh shit!_

My cock hardens at that last thought before Rose's voice brings me back. "Assuming you've heard a word I said, do you two want to go because Peter and Riley have already agreed to since they'll be in town by then."

"Okay, yeah, I didn't hear what you said and don't ask me what I was thinking about, but what party and what's that about Peter?" I ask, sitting up immediately.

Peter? Peter will be in town? I don't know why the prospect of seeing my ex unnerves me, but somehow, it does.

Peter was a big part of my past and though he wasn't my first love, and seeing as _that love_ was one sided, Peter came pretty damn close.

"Yeah, it's a costume party," Rose goes on unaware of my turmoil. "I think it'll be cool for you and Edward to come along and I've already talked my buddy, Riley into saying yes and he talked Peter into it. So you wanna?" she asks.

"When is it?"

"It's on Saturday," she says.

"Alright then."

Edward walks out of the bathroom and mouths to me. "No clean clothes." I point him to my closet. I love anal he gets about his hygiene. At first, I thought it was just a doctor thing, granted that I was like that at times about my cleanliness. However, it goes deeper than that for Edward and it's just adorable to me.

_You are turning into such a woman. Quick, check and see if you still have your balls. _

He asks for underwear and I jump off the bed, telling Rose to hold on and walking over to the drawer to get him one. He takes the black boxer briefs I offer him before giving me a quick kiss which Rose yells out that she heard and says 'eeww' at, and heads to my closet. He pulls out a pair of blue jeans and one a black Ed Hardy t-shirt. Rose starts to make kissing sounds in my ear while teasing me before I hand Edward the phone. He takes it, eyeing me curiously before moving it to his ear and laughing at something Rose says.

He walks over to the bed and throws the clothes down on it. I watch as he drops the towel and pulls the boxer briefs on while he has the phone glued to his ear, laughing occasionally at what Rose says to him. I leave them and head in the shower.

I am in and out of there before you can blink and after drying off, I throw a pair of jeans and nothing else before walking out to find an empty bedroom. Leaving the room in search of him, I find Edward in the kitchen by the coffee pot. He hands me a steaming cup of coffee with a kiss when I move closer to him. He makes to move away but I hold him close with my free hand careful not to bounce my coffee as I mold my lips to his for a proper kiss.

Lips smack and tongue tangle as he moans against my lips. "Mmm."

"You've got to stop making that sound around me if you want to make into to work sometime this morning," I mumble against his lips. We pull apart and I move to lean against the counter on the opposite end of the kitchen.

I take a sip of the hot liquid before an audible groan leaves Edward. Smiling, I ignore the sound and ask him about his conversation with Rose while pretending not to know what's going through his mind. "So how did it go with Rose?"

"I agreed that we'd go to the costume party," he tells me before taking a sip from his cup.

"Cool. Costume ideas in mind?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Well, I'm trusting you with that, babe," I tell him, taking another sip. Edward puts down his mug and grabs his travel cup, filling it with coffee before taking two more sips from his cup and placing it on the counter.

He's ready to go.

I sigh at the thought and smile as he gives me a quick kiss and whispers, "Are you sure you want to do that?" His husky voice makes my cock twitch as he kisses me on the neck before leaving the kitchen.

I put my cup down and follow him to the front door. He opens it, standing there for a second. He kisses me once more by the door, but this one is a lot sweeter and less hurried than before.

"You should go, Edward," I whisper against his lips before we part.

"I know," he whines as he moves away from me.

He's already thirty minutes late for his shift and if he stays, I won't be held accountable for my actions. I want him far too much to make it quick. Attempting to tone down my desire, I ask, "So tonight is dinner with the folks?" I try not sound like I care, but I can't help it. I think his parents are up to something.

He smiles deviously, before saying, "Yeah, and it should be interesting. I'll let you know, babe." He leans in, lifting my chin to him and look me in the eye as he whispers, "I love you." before he's out the door and I'm closing it behind him.

Leaning my head against it as my heart pounds, I whisper out the sentiment I can't find the strength to say to Edward yet. "I love you too."

**~~wytwm~~**

**EPOV**

All the way to work, I can't get over how happy I am with Jasper. Days have been better and nights have unimaginably pleasurable. We can't get enough of each other and I want it to stay that way for a long time.

I'm relieved to see the trust he's willing to place in me; especially with the desire to bottom for me. I know he hasn't done it in a while, exactly how long, I don't know. It's something I'd have to ask him about. However, I look forward to the day when I won't have to stop and be able to fill him, taking his body to new heights as I reveled in the feeling of him wrapped around me.

I shake my head and turn into my parking spot. I kill the engine after parking and sit there for a moment before taking a deep breath as I try to will away my horny thoughts toward my boyfriend.

This costume party that Rosalie mentioned is a great idea. At first, I told her I had no idea what to wear before she said that Alice would be attending with Bella. Upon hearing Alice's name, I knew I had someone to get these costumes for Jasper and me. Alice lived for shopping so it would be easy. When Rosalie mentioned that Peter was coming, I'll admit that my heart thumped. I immediately started to wonder what Jasper's reaction would be to Peter since they haven't seen each other since high school.

I didn't doubt what Jasper felt for me even though he couldn't say it. I could see it whenever his eyes met mine. His eyes radiated the love he felt and it was enough for me; I'd wait as long as I have to hear those three little words.

Leaving my car behind, I make my way into the ER, greeting Bella and Emmett who are at the board searching for new cases to take on. I run to the lockers real quick and left my bag before heading back out on the floor. No one asked why I was late or placed me under any scrutiny for it. That is until I come face-to-face with my dad.

He'd come downstairs from the OR around lunchtime and as soon as he walks into the cafeteria where Emmett, Angela, Bella and myself are, he storms over to our table and yells at me about my tardiness this morning. I'll admit that with all eyes on me, I feel a little embarrassed as I would've preferred if he'd called me to his office to do this. However, knowing my father and how much he loves attention, the cafeteria is the best place for this show.

I don't answer him for most of his rant as his voice raises and draw attention to my table, but when he mentions something about finding it unhealthy to be fraternizing in the workplace, I lose my cool. I know where he's heading with this and I'm not about to stand for it.

"Don't," I say to him in a warning tone as I get up, towering over him. "Don't even think about going there. He has nothing to do with this. If I'm late, then it's my fault and no one else's. I overslept and that's it."

"Oh really?" Dad sneers.

"Yes, really." He holds my fiery gaze and all I can think about is knocking his lights out. How dare he? I'm sick of him and Mom acting like I'm a child.

When I was a child and then a fucked up teenager, they didn't care what I did, but now that I've grown up and taken responsibility for my dumb actions and have even found love along the way, they suddenly care.

He storms off without another word when he sees that he's not getting to me. I plop down in my chair and Bella rubs my shoulder in encouragement. I throw her a small smile for her kind gesture and turn my attention to my friends.

Emmett puts a smile on my face after a while when he starts talking about the costume party and Rose. I listen to him in and out, chuckling every now and then while my mind goes over an issue that occurred to me last night. I didn't bother to give it a second thought after Jasper and I had gotten home, because damn if that man isn't distracting. But as it pops up in my mind again, I give it a little more thought.

I zone out for a minute as my mind falls to Jasper and his recent wave of odd shifts. With my father in the prime position as a head surgeon and a member of the board for the hospital, I know that he sets shifts. Jasper has been getting some irregular ones of late, and now I'm wondering if my dad has something to do with that.

Over the last few days, Jasper has worked mostly nights and where as I'm on days. We can never seem to find the time to be together because of work. Now at first, I was wondering why Dad would care about my shifts but then remembering the God awful lunch with Mom, I realize that this could be their way of keeping Jasper and me apart. Maybe they're hoping that the stress of the job will tear us apart.

If they're doing this, I'll find out later at dinner.

When Emmett mentions Rosalie, I perk up and throw myself back in the conversation as I remember Jasper warning him to stay away from his sister or he'll beat his ass.

Emmett met Rosalie the day she came to the hospital bearing lunch from McDonald's. She'd brought it for her brother and the rest of us. The moment Emmett shook her hand, he announced that he'd be marrying her one day. Jasper nearly choked on his Big Mac while Rosalie blushed.

We all sat down to lunch in the break room, and I laughed all the way through it as my boyfriend watched his little sister like a hawk. He was the cutest thing as he shot daggers at Emmett for openly staring at Rosalie. For a split second, I wondered if Jasper would be the same way with our kids especially if we had a little daughter. I quickly dismissed the thought because as much as I found myself wanting that more and more with him, I didn't know if he was ready to hear it just yet.

Bella and Angela had found it cute that a well known ladies' man like Emmett could be fawning over a girl like that, while Jasper found it disturbing. The funniest moment was when ketchup spilled on Rosalie's shirt and Emmett rushed to the table for napkins, but when he tried to touch Rosalie, Jasper's hand shot out and grabbed Emmett's midair and said, "One more move and I'll rip your spine out." Rosalie had to reprimand him and threaten to call their mother before Jasper sulked and mumbled an apology to Emmett.

"I can't wait for this, man," Emmett says, bringing me out my thoughts. "I can't wait to see what Rose is wearing. She's going to look so hot."

"Really?" Angela says as Bella and I chuckle. "Well, since I'll be on the night shift, I can't wait to see you and Jasper back at the hospital after he tries to kill you. That man is seriously overprotective of his sister."

Bella and I nod in agreement but Emmett scoffs and waves us off, saying he just needs a little time and he'll have Jasper wrapped around his finger.

"Yeah, and he'll have his hand wrapped around your throat in the mean time," I say to him, laughing as I get up with my tray. I tell them later and head back to work.

**~~wytwm~~**

It's seven o'clock and I'm off for the night. Dad has already left but I stuck around to see Jasper. He arrived at six, and I dragged him to an empty exam room for a makeout session before he went upstairs to start his shift. We parted reluctantly and he teased me about dinner before leaving me there in the room hot and bothered.

I text him goodbye, promising to call him before I leave the hospital and head home for a shower and to change into something more formal.

Stepping into my apartment, it feels so cold without him in it. I want to see his smile and have kiss me by the door or feel him smack my ass before watching him raid my fridge for food. There are so many things I want, like to ask Jasper to move in with me, but I can't. It's too fast and I don't want to scare him. What if he isn't ready for a commitment like that yet? I don't want him run away. I want him around forever.

I take a shower and rub one out to the thoughts of my boyfriend fucking me before I rinse off again and make my way out of the bath. I dry off, and throw the clothes Jasper had lent me in the hamper. He'd laugh at me right now and tell me that I can wear those pants again before washing it but that drives me crazy. So I'd argue that it's already been wore once so it's dirty. We'd have more than one argument about my weird cleanliness according to him but they've all ended well; especially since they ended with sex.

I shave, throw on a little aftershave and get dressed. Seeing as my going to my parents, and knowing them, I decide to go with a grey Armani suit without the tie; opting to leave the two top buttons on the white dress shirt I have on, open. I make my way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of Dom Romanee Conti 1997 from my wine rack before making it out to the car.

I'd decided on getting a car service for the night to take me to and from my parents since I know that I'll be drinking and don't want to wrap my car around a tree. I greet the driver and climbed in the back before texting Jasper and telling him I'm on my way and wished he was with me. He answers a minute a later and says he wishes he was with me too.

The drive to my parents is down in silence and when the car pulls to their upscale mansion, I heave a heavy sigh of regret and climb out of the back. I remind the driver of the time to pick me up before making strolling to their front door. I know I should been feeling some sense of happiness to be here, like any child would, but no. All I feel is, sadness and regret at being here.

I text Jasper again; both to let him know that I'm at their door, and because I'm stalling. He replies a second later wishing me good luck and says he was heading into surgery. I text back I love him and wished him luck before pocketing my phone and heading to the front door.

I don't bother to knock, I just open the door and let myself in. I'm sure they someone saw me arrive and I doubt anyone else is invited to dinner. My mother greets me in the foyer. "Oh! Edward, you're here."

"Hello, Mother," I say, kissing her on both cheeks and taking the hand she offers.

"I'm so glad to see you," she says walking hand in hand with me to the dining room.

The moment we turn the corner and he comes into view, standing there in a dark grey suit, I realize why I'm here and how wrong I am.

This is a set up.

I halt our movement as my mother looks up at me questioningly. "Umm, Edward, what is it?"

I don't answer her. Instead, I take a deep breath and move forward, heading over to my father and the guy he was talking to.

"Glad that you could make it, Edward," Dad says in a bright tone. It actually frightens me since my dad is never cheery about anything.

I feel like I've step into the twilight zone I watch as they smile and converse with this stranger but I've got to keep my wits about me and fight whatever my parents think they're trying to do.

"Well, you called, I've came."

Dad bristles at my answer, but I smile broadly. See, that's the Carlisle I know.

Seeing the tension build between us, my mother takes over, "You'll have to excuse him, Garrett, he must be tired from practically running that ER by himself." The insult on the others doctors I work with isn't lost on me but before I can answer her, she says, "Oh! How rude of me. Edward, this is Garrett, CEO of Eckert Industries."

The name is very familiar since I've known about the Eckert family since I was a child. However, I don't remember a Garrett; not that I pay that much attention to my parents' friends. Nonetheless, I do know the name and know of the successful family business they run.

"It's nice to meet you, Garrett." I pull my hand away from my mother's to shake his.

"Likewise, Edward." He holds on to my hand a lot longer than I intended him to as he openly gives me the once over. If this were a couple years ago, I'd flirting right back, but not now; not when I have something far better at home. I pull my hand away and immediately excuse myself to the kitchen.

I will not stand for foolish game of charade. I'm grown man, how dare they?

Mother follows me the whole way to the kitchen as I walk in, greeting the cook and the housekeeper before she rudely runs them out.

"What was that?" she yells.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly.

"That!" she says, pointing toward the dining room. "Garrett took time out of his busy schedule to come here and meet you, and you dismiss him without another thought. What is wrong with you? Is this about that…"

"Don't finish that sentence," I say in a warning tone.

She smirks, but thankfully, says nothing for a while as I open up the bottle of wine I'd brought with me. I pour myself a glass and take a hefty drink, before she starts speaking again.

"So is it?" she asks, obviously refusing to drop the subject.

"I was under the impression that I was here for dinner, not for you and Dad to play matchmaker."

"Well, it's obvious that you need help in picking _something_ worth more than garbage."

I slam my fist against the counter causing her to jump and back away. "Don't!" I'm beyond furious as I turn to her and say, "You want a dinner? Alright then, Mother, shall we?" I place her hand in the crook of mine, yanking her a little harder than I intended to and lead her back out to join the others.

Dinner is good. The Coq Au Vin is excellent, but all through dinner I'm wishing that I was having one of Alice's dishes. Mom and Dad are chatting up Garrett about the Eckerts and what's new with them while I'm pouring myself yet another glass of wine. I'm almost through the bottle I'd brought but it doesn't matter.

When the conversation turns to me, I cringe. All I want to do is talk to Jasper. I want to be home right now with my head in his lap while we watch a movie or make out.

"So, Edward, you must be a busy guy, saving lives and all," Garrett says, feigning interest in my job.

"Yeah, it's grueling but I live for it as does my boyfriend." Garrett chuckles a bit and looks at my parents as they seem to freeze in their seats.

"So you're seeing someone?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes, it's going great and he's the guy I could see myself with for the rest of my life."

"That's nice. Of course, nothing lasts forever. Things change with time. Minds change and suddenly, you find yourself wanting more," Garrett says as he holds me in gaze. I feel like a display as he eyes me. It's as if I'm some exhibit in a museum. It makes me feel uncomfortable and reminds how Jasper never makes me feel that way.

I want to leave. I want to go home. However, my parents are bent on showing me that there is something far better out there than Jasper in their eyes. They want me to choose money over the love I feel, and all I want to do is call them hypocrites and tell them fuck off and stay out of my life, yet I can't. They're still my parents. However, I will not stand for their unwanted input. I can take care of myself financially and will never be in need of anything thanks to my inheritance from my grandparents. All I want is Jasper's love.

So looking into Garrett's probing eyes, I say, "Yes, things can change. God knows, I've learned that from my own life experiences but the love I have for Jasper never will. It's not a love that money can buy. It's simply…more."

Garrett eyes me for a minute before he raises his glass to me with a genuine smile and says, "To love."

"To love," I reply, raising my glass in return before turning my attention to my parents when my phone pings with an alert. I open the message to see that my driver has arrived right on time to take me back home. He'd have to wait a few minutes though because there is something I need to know before I leave.

Turning to my father, I don't bother to beat around the bush as I say, "His shifts, if you're messing with them, please stop." My mother turns to my father as does Garrett with a cocked eyebrow and an amusing look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dad says in a menacing tone. I know that tone well it's the same one I always use when I'm lying.

"Yes, you do know what the fuck I'm talking about." Mother gasps at the language, but I don't give a shit and I suppose with all the wine I'd consume, my tongue is very loose. "It doesn't matter if you try to run him into the ground with work, I know my boyfriend and he's a fighter. If you run him away, I'll follow. Wherever he goes, that's where I'll be."

Turning to Garrett as I get up, maybe even stumbling a bit, I don't give a fuck. I say, "It was very nice to meet you, Garrett. But you're a few months too late. I'm off the market. If this were a couple years ago, I would've fucked you over this dining table in a heartbeat. Good night." I walk out without another word as the servants giggled while I pass them.

The drive home is spent in and out of sleep and when the driver pulls up at my place, I get out, thank him, collect my invoice and make my way inside. I head straight for my bedroom, strip down to my underwear and throw myself across my bed. I lay there for a minute until my need to hear Jasper's voice becomes unbearable. Grabbing my cell, I speed dial him and he picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, baby." I let his husky voice wash over me and I sigh in relief before launching into my retelling of the night's events. He teases me and asks if the guy was hot and would be interested in a threesome before laughing when I stutter out my answer.

He's quick to tell me that he's joking because he's far too selfish to share me with another man. I sigh and then laugh before confessing that I'm the same way with him. We dive into a conversation which I drift in and out of as Jasper laughs at me.

"How much have you had to drink, Edward?"

"A little," I mumble.

"Like the whole bottle, a little?" he asks, chuckling.

"Yeeaaaahhhh."

"So you're drunk then?"

"Mmhmm, and horny as fuck and want my boyfriend's cock in my mouth." I don't know why I said that because he's at work and can't do anything about it, but I'm drunk and don't give a fuck.

"And what would you do to it if he was there?" This is what I love Jasper. He's a sex fiend. He can put sex in any situation at any given time and he's always up for dirty talking.

"I'd lick and suck the head. I love the head. I'd run my tongue from base to tip, dipping it in his slit and tasting him before I take him in my mouth." I jump up and yank my underwear down, my hard cock springs free, slapping against my stomach before I throw myself back on the bed.

"What did you just do?" His husky tone is killing me.

"I took my underwear off," I tell him, moaning into the phone as I grab my cock, pumping it.

"I thought you were sucking my cock, you bad boy." I moan out when he calls me that and he laughs.

"You like that, huh?" he comments. "You know, when I had to spank you, I realize you really liked it. Come to think of it, I think someone needs a fine spanking for calling me at work and interrupting me. What do you think, Edward? Should I spank you when I get my hands on you?"

"Yes," I breathe out, pumping myself faster and faster. I want to come so bad.

"Do you want to come, Edward?" he asks.

Before I can answer, His name goes off over the PA in the background. "You see what you've caused, now, Marcus is paging me. You're so going to get it when I get my hands on you."

I moan out in response before Jasper groans and bids me goodbye, hanging up. I continue to stroke my dick and it doesn't take me long to come, spilling streams of cum on my stomach.

I can't wait to see him.

* * *

><p><em>This is unbeta'ed. I take responsibility for any mistakes. Sorry about the wait.<br>_

_Next: Jasper's payback._


	17. Bad Boy

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. **_

_**http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The pounding at the door wakes me. I shoot up in the bed wondering who the hell it could be at–I almost fall out of bed as I spin around to glance at my alarm clock–four in the fucking morning!

Stumbling out of bed, naked, I grab my pajama pants off the chair in the corner and awkwardly throw them on before staggering out of my room. I make my way to the front door and after struggling to unlock it as whomever this idiot is pounds on it again, I yank it open, ready to rip the person a new one for waking me up only to end up shocked when I realized it's him.

"Jasper," I breathe out. I can't believe he is standing here. Isn't he still on shift at the hospital? "It's four in the morning. Aren't you still on call?"

He doesn't give me the answer I want. Instead, he stands in the door frame, eyeing me and licking his lips. Before I can say another word, he pulls me to him, crashing his lips to mine. He keeps a firm grip on my shoulders and switches our places, slamming me back against the open door as he assaults my mouth; kissing and sucking on my bottom lip until I open my mouth to him. The moan that leaves him when our tongues collide is long and deep and goes straight to my cock.

I push against his chest trying to get him to comply, but he doesn't. I want to close my front door and drag him to my bedroom. I don't give a shit if he's on call, this kiss has woken me up and I want him in my bed…now!

"Mmm, Jasper…fuck, baby," I moan out as his honey lips travel to my neck, sucking on my pulse point. The things this man can do with those lips drives me insane. He sucks and bites my neck while I grab his ass, pushing him into my hard on. I want him to feel the effect he has on me and show him what I want.

I want to fuck.

Our mouths move in unison and our moans are loud and carefree as we devour each other's mouths in passion. I pull him closer as he slams me back against the door again; I hadn't even realized I'd moved away from it. He tugs on my nipples, causing me to hiss in pleasure while he sucks on my tongue.

He hasn't said a word since he attacked me and it doesn't seem like he wants to move, even though I want us to. I try to convey my point of heading to my bedroom to finish this by attempting to pull him inside, but he isn't having it.

When I try to move us, he pulls away from my swollen lips, gripping my neck lightly and saying in a gruff voice, "Fuck, no, we're staying right here. I want all your neighbors to know how bad you've been." As he says this, he pulls on the strings of his scrubs, loosing them, and pushes them down his hips before he commands me, "Now, get on your knees and suck me off."

Shock and excitement courses through me as I stand there blatantly staring at him. I can't believe what he'd just said to me. He wants me to suck him off in my open doorway for the entire world to see. What if one of my neighbors is an early bird who likes to go jogging? What a sight it will be to open their door to find me on my knees with my boyfriend's cock in my mouth.

When it looks like I'm taking too long to obey his command, Jasper pulls me in a sweet, sensual kiss before he yanks his lips away and pushes me down on my knees. Being eye to eye with his hard, seeping cock turns me on to no end. I look up at him trying to portray my most innocent look before I lean forward and take a long, languid lick of his dick. My own cock twitches at the action as Jasper's familiar taste hits my taste buds and sends me into overdrive as I take his entire length in mouth, sucking it hard and fast.

My desire peaks at the fact that I'm in full view off anyone who may walk out of their place and see us. It makes my cock throb in exhilaration as Jasper grabs a handful of my hair, stilling me so that he can fuck my mouth.

As he thrusts his length in and out of my wet mouth, he grunts out, "Yes…baby…fuck…God, your mouth looks so good with my cock in it…Uh fuck!" Hearing the filthy words leave his mouth makes me reach into my pants and pull out my engorged cock.

Before I can wrap my hand around it, Jasper sneers, "Don't you fucking dare, no one touches that cock but me." I move my hand immediately even though my cock aches with need, but I obey my lover.

He groans and moans, changing his pace every now and then while I try to remain still as he continues his delicious onslaught on my mouth. Since I can't touch my cock, I glide my hands up his strong thighs; moving one hand to grab his ass and the other to tug on his balls.

"Oh fuck…yes…yes…all fucking night I've wanted this," he says as he slows his pace, sliding his cock in and out of my mouth.

While I'm happy that he's finding his pleasure, I'm fucking dying here as my dick feels like it's about to explode. I want to beg him, but I can't because the deviant in me wants to see where he's going with this. I tug his balls harder while gripping his ass before moving my finger to his crack and running along the entrance. His moans grow louder when I do this and I respond with moans of my own around his length, smiling internally when he groans out and speeds up.

I know Jasper well enough to know when he's coming and when his cock finally twitches in my mouth it's fills soon after with streams of his come. I can only hope he'll be in the mood to reciprocate as my throbbing dick is in dire need of attention.

More than enough of his essence fills my mouth and I swallow every last bit of him before licking him clean as he grunts out. Pulling away, I fall back against the frame of the door in exhaustion, peeking up at his relieved face. His eyes pop open, peering down into mine, before he lifts me up by my arms and crashes his soft lips to mine. He then pushes us inside, slamming the door shut with his foot and stepping away from me to lock it.

Not being able to stand my pajama bottom rubbing against my painfully engorged length anymore, I pull off the offensive material as I stroll into the living area. Jasper follows and when I turn to face him, I notice him eyeing my dick.

He smirks as he strips out off his scrubs and comes toward me. The glare he has me locked in sends a shiver down my spine; both in fear and excitement. I can make out his eyes in the dim lit room and the blue of them are almost black as he strips away the last article of clothing as he says, "This is not going to be sweet. This won't be short. This is going to be long and hard. I'm not going to stop until…well, I feel like it." A glint of menace flashes through his eyes before he continues in a serious tone, "I can only hope you'll learn your lesson by then. Do you think you can learn by then, Edward?"

I try to answer. I really do, but the gaze he's holding me in has me hypnotized and my mouth refuses to form words. Actually it refuses to form words eligible for the English language. So he smirks at me as I stammer and mumble out gibberish as he draws closer. "I didn't hear you, Edward. I heard loud and clear earlier on the phone when you said you wanted my cock in your mouth, so why can't I hear you now?"

"I…um…I…you….I'm sorry about th-"

He cuts me off before I can finish. "Don't worry about that." He circles me and the close proximity of his body makes me tremble in excitement. "Hmm! Seems you're having some issues here, baby," he whispers as he steps behind me, nestling his cock in the crack of my ass while he reaches around and palms my cock with his hand.

"Please…" I'm not above begging when all I want is release. "Please, Jasper, please."

"Wow! You have changed," he says in an incredulous tone. "Listen to the pleasantries. You know, I once knew a boy; he wouldn't have been so nice. He wouldn't be begging me to stroke his cock." He emphasizes his point by stroking my length and I nearly jump out of my skin at how good his firm grip feels. It's torture, but such a good torture and I want more.

"But you know…" he says as he continues teasing the head, running his finger along the slit. "I'm glad that boy is gone, are you Edward?" When his hand stops I want to demand he resume, but instead, I nod in agreement.

"Good." He abruptly lets go of my dick and walks away. I almost scream out in frustration as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat. "What's wrong, Edward?" he ask in a fake sincere tone. "You need something?"

"Y…yes," I croak out. "Y…you."

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me."

"Reciprocate, you mean, since you sucked me off?" his voice holds a bit of mischief in it. It's the voice he always uses when he's about to do something bad. "Oh, I don't think so," he says. "In fact, just looking at you, standing there all naked and hard makes me want that lovely mouth of yours on me again."

To say that I was shocked when he said it, would've been an understatement but still the prospect of having him in my mouth again, excites me.

"_You're fucking crazy!" My cock screams at me._

Yeah, I'm crazy about him.

So pushing the thought of my blue balls aside, I start to make my way over to him.

"No, get down on all fours," he commands. I do as he says; licking my lips as I get down on all fours, knowing what it does to him. He growls and then orders me to crawl to him. My heavy cock bounces with each movement I make, causing me to groan out in need.

"Oh fuck, baby, you look so sexy like that. I can't wait to be in your hot little mouth," he says. Looking up at him and the sight of him stroking his hard cock, makes my mouth water.

When I get to him, without another word, I dip my head and take his hard length in-between my lips. I bob my head up and down his cock, sucking him hard while he grasps my hair. This time I'm not having it and I swat his hand away as he laughs out mid moan. I viciously suck and lick at his length like a hungry man while he howls out in pleasure. I don't stop. I want him to come; at least one of us is finding pleasure from this experience. I swallow around him before stilling and letting him fuck my mouth.

The feel of his cock pushing in and out my mouth goes straight to my cock. Unable to take the torture anymore, I grab a hold of my length and start pumping it in time with my sucks. It doesn't take either of us long before Jasper is coming down my throat and my come is coating the top of his foot and the floor. I lick him clean, taking my leisurely time to do so as I don't want to meet his disapproving eyes as yet.

When I finally pull away, falling back against the floor to catch my breath, Jasper says nothing. He simply sits there, looking at me. His face is guarded and I start to get a little bit nervous by his silence.

After what seems like forever, he says, "I thought I told you not to touch your cock." His voice is menacingly low. The last time he used that tone, I got spanked.

As soon as that thought hits me, I feel my cock responding. I want it. I need it. I want to feel his firm hand coming down on my backside. I involuntarily groan out at his tone and he raises his eyebrow, smirking.

"You naughty boy," he says with a dark chuckle.

I'm feeling mischievous, and because I want to be spanked, I decide to push him. When he falls silence again, I grab my now hardened cock and begin to pump it while eyeing him. Jasper's eyes fall to my hand's movement as he licks his lips longingly. He glances back and forth between my hand and my face which holds a mischievous smirk on it.

"Stop that," he growls out.

"Make me."

He swiftly gets up and storms off to my bedroom and as good as it feels to have my hand wrapped around my length, I stop. He's not in there long before he comes storming back into the living area, throwing something down on the couch.

He makes his way to me, walking slowly while biting his bottom lip. I resume stroking my length at the sight of him. When he's close, he drops to his knees and I immediately pull him into an intense kiss. Our hands grope and roam over each other before he takes my cock in hand and begins stroking it himself. My eyes close to the sensation of Jasper's strong grip on my dick as his strokes slowly igniting a fire within me.

"Uh…fuck…you…feel…so…good," I manage to get out while his hand picks up speed. I grip his shoulders as he buries his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at it. Thrusting up against his hand, I know I can't hold on anymore as he moves to my ear, whispering the dirtiest things he can think of.

Before I can jump over that familiar edge, Jasper whispers, "You've been a bad boy, and bad boys don't get treats."

He then moves away.

I fall back against the floor with a thud, breathing heavy and stare up at him in shock.

"Wha…I…Jas…I…" I breathe out while lying there. I can't even find the right words. What the hell is he doing? Does he want to kill me?

He doesn't answer me as he gets up and moves over to the back of the couch. "Get over here," he commands. His expression is serious, showing me that he means business and like a naughty child I do as I'm told while pouting.

Getting up, I make my way over to him where I'm practically thrown over the edge of my couch with my ass on display for him. For a minute, I think he's ready to fuck but Jasper has something else in mind.

When I feel the first slap, I holler out before another descends against my ass. He tells me that I've been very bad and that I need to be punished for teasing him so mercilessly with my hard cock. He says he could hardly do a thing at work because all he could think about was coming over here and fucking me. With each slap on my backside, I learn just how turned on Jasper was by my call earlier and with every spank, I learn how I was going to pay.

By the time he stops, my cock is as hard as a rock and could probably cut through anything. He doesn't give me any time to rest though. Before I can utter a word, Jasper's lubed finger is entering me causing my eyes to pop open. I begin to thrust back on his finger and he adds another and another until I'm moaning and begging him to fuck me.

Damn, I want it. I want to feel him inside me. I miss him there. I want him so bad.

His fingers are gone, but before I know it he spins me around and crashes his lips to mine. He moves us to the floor, crawling on top of me and grinding his dick against mine. As our tongue battle for dominance, Jasper moves away abruptly, making me groan at the loss. He sits up with his back against the couch and I watch as he lubes his cock and calls me over. I look at him and he throws me a daring glare.

My mind is reeling. I can't believe what he's insinuating. He wants me to ride his bare cock. No condoms. Just lube.

I wait for a only a second before I drop down to my knees. He pulls me into a gentle kiss before moving away. His eyes hold his question though his features remain hard. He wants to know if I'm okay with it.

When I take a while to answer, he sighs and reaches for a condom, but I stop him, giving him a hard kiss as I take the condom away from him. I want to him to know that I trust him and that I want this too. I can't say that I haven't wondered what it would feel like to be with him without that barrier. He's the first man I've ever wanted to do it with. It's just that I haven't worked up the courage to say it to him. To see that he's been thinking the same makes me love him even more.

Climbing into his lap, I face away from him and bend forward. Jasper rubs lube along my puckered hole and I grind and push back on his fingers at the feeling. I know he wants me to be as slick as possible and I appreciate his care.

When he removes his fingers, I brace myself up on one hand while taking his cock in the other, and guiding it into my waiting hole. I gasp out at the intrusion. He feels so big this way. It feels so intimate, raw and new. With a few deep breaths, I slowly guide more and more of him inside me until he's completely in. He grips my thighs in a death grip when our hips are flush against each other and I relax back against him, and start to tentatively move my hips.

"Uh…God, Jasper…uh…" I mean every word. He feels incredible. I don't think I ever want him to wear condoms again. We keep the slow pace, letting the sound of only our moans fill the room. Every now and then, I lean back, finding his lips and we share a heated kiss. It isn't lost on me that Jasper's attitude as changed dramatically from punisher to lover with each gentle push into me.

As our passion fuels us, our movement begins to speed up until I'm bouncing up and down on his cock. "Oh…baby…yes…ride my cock…baby…" his words empower me as I fuck myself hard on his member. The push and pull, his words, they all run through my mind at lightning pace as I chase my orgasm.

"Uh…yes…fuck…Edward…yes…baby," he grunts out, guiding my ass up and down on him.

When the position isn't working for us anymore, Jasper pushes us up on our knees while somehow still maintaining our connection and nothing feels better. As soon as we're comfortable on the carpet, with me on all fours and my boyfriend behind me, we let go.

He grabs my hips with a renewed force and slams into me. I see stars while screaming at him to fuck me harder. He delivers by forcing his hard cock into me with deliciously powerful strokes. Sometimes he slows his pace to tease me and others, he thrusts into me like there is no tomorrow. My orgasm catches me by surprise and I cry out as pleasure thunders through me. Jasper follows with his own release seconds later and as soon as I feel his cock stop pulsing I collapse onto the floor, feeling him slip from inside me.

He lands beside me and throws an arm over my back as our chests rise and fall with our ragged breathing.

My eyes close as I struggle to catch my breath and the only thought I have is that I want to tease him again and again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to abbymickey24 &amp; vbfb1!<strong>_

_**Was it as good for you as it was for me? These boys are going to kill me!**_

_**Next: Edward gets support from an unlikely source.**_


	18. Dad and Me

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <strong>_

_**http :/ twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I try my best and I'm really glad you liked everything. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I don't want to move out of his arms, but I've got to pee. I don't know how or when I got back into my bed, but waking up in his arms is the best way to start a new day. Maybe I'd passed out after Jasper had given me that mind blowing orgasm, I don't know. Nonetheless, I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I let him fuck me bareback, yet I want to do it again and again.

Having him inside me that way, without little to no restriction between us was the most amazing feeling; a feeling I want to explore that more and more.

However, I'm worried about what it might mean. I've come to know Jasper a bit more over our time together and I realize what he doesn't always want to explain himself verbally. So what he might have to say, he'd say it with a touch or with his art.

Knowing that Jasper paints me makes me happy. His sketches are his innermost thoughts and to be included in that is an honor. His drawings range from myself, our friends, and his family. When I asked about the ones of a woman I didn't recognized, he explained that it was his mom. Through his eyes, I got to see how beautiful his mom truly was. I told him from his sketch alone, I thought she was a splitting image of him. He merely smiled and said, "Wait until you meet her." Before planting one of his toe curling kisses on my waiting lips.

He's squirming beside me as he tries to pull me closer to him, pulling me from my thoughts and reminds of the problem at hand…

I still got to pee.

Reluctant to move but needing to, I slowly try to extract myself from his tight embrace while trying hard not to wake him.

However, I'm not so lucky.

"Where are you going, baby?" he mumbles, sleepily.

"Got to pee," I tell him, making my way out of his arms and gingerly getting up.

"M'kay, hurry back," he says, turning on his belly and giving a shot of his naked ass when the sheet dips below his waist with the movement.

Just looking at that ass makes my cock twitch and I race to the bathroom. It's never fun to pee with a hard on and I'm not interested in cleaning up the mess I'll make.

While going through my bathroom routine, my mind wanders back to earlier on. I have so many questions, and it bothers. Has Jasper done this before? Does he go bareback with guys he's been dating for a while? Or even better, is this the first time? I think I'd really rather that answer.

I'd love to think that this is him trying to tell me something he can't express verbally; he does have a way of doing that. However, my problem is, as much as I want to know the answer to my questions, I don't really want to have to ask him this.

However, something has changed in him. It's something I've been observing for a few days now. His touch is more loving. He hardly lets me go whenever we sleep together, just sleep. Sometimes, I'd stay up watching him sleep and the way he reaches for me, pulls at my heart. It feels like he's subconsciously trying to tell me something.

Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he ready to tell me how he truly feels about me?

Jasper knows I have no problem in waiting to hear those three little words. I'd wait forever to hear him say, "I love you."

Being unable to even think about going back to sleep now, I jump in the shower. It's the best place for me to think. To really get my thoughts sorted before I approach Jasper with these questions. I scrub my body as every possible scenario races through my mind and by the time I'm rinsing myself off, my thoughts take an ugly turn.

If this is Jasper's way of expressing his love, then doesn't that mean he's done this with that son of a bitch, Demetri? After all, they were engaged.

My happiness is quickly subsides at that thought only to be replaced by a hint of sadness. Even though I know Jasper is with me now, the jealous side of me wishes that this was an experience only shared by us. Thinking that he could've been this intimate with Demetri drives me mad.

Since Jasper told me about him, I've been swearing that if he ever shows up here, I will not be held accountable for what I'd do to that prick. His name alone makes my stomach turn. The problem is I think Jasper still has a soft spot for Demetri. It angers me that he can feel anything for the bastard, but they have a history, and that's something that doesn't just fade overnight.

Dinner with my parents and their guest, Garrett, also comes to mind and it makes me laugh. My parents are something else. Especially my mother. Dad always been her lapdog. It's been that way since I was a kid. I don't know if it's because her family is richer than his, but he seemed to do everything my mother wanted. At times, I thought he was a pussy letting her lead him around like a dog on a leach, but it wasn't my place say anything, and it still isn't. Mom is his choice and Jasper is mine.

Remembering Garrett makes me feel cautious and a bit nervous. Not because I'm scared of him, but because I know how people like Garrett are. They're persistent and doesn't take no for an answer. I have a feeling he isn't through with me and the dedication I drunkenly showed for my boyfriend only proved to set me up as his prey. I'll have to be on the lookout for him in the future.

However, having Jasper in my life makes me feel secure and happy. I don't look at other men like I use to, and I don't roam clubs for sweets asses to fuck anymore. I'm in a relationship with my very own dream guy.

Jasper is hot. I have to admit that.

When I take a second sometimes to really look at him, I realize just how fucking lucky I really am. He's got tattoos, a hot as hell hairstyle, ripped muscles, the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I love seeing that man naked, there's nothing like it. I wouldn't mind if he went without clothes for a whole day so I can just sit back and admire him. He's got the hottest ass, and I can't wait to fuck it. To top it all off, Jasper has an amazing personality to complete the package.

When I look at him, I can see myself growing old and gray with him, I see us with kids, married and happy. I indulge in this fantasy at least once a day, but I don't want to scare him by telling him about it just yet. Jasper still has to heal from all the hurt he's suffered over the years. I know there is more that he's yet to share with me, but I won't push. I'll just wait.

"What are you doing?" His voice startles me and I nearly jump out of my skin before he moves forward and places a kiss on my neck.

"Easy…sorry I scared you, Edward."

"I'm good," I tell him, turning in his arms to kiss him. "What was that?"

"What?" He chuckles.

"You. Earlier on. The sex. You came barreling in here in such a fury, I thought I was going to pass out from all the excitement."

He kisses me full on the lips; the minty taste of my toothpaste coating my mouth with his sweet breath. While wondering how long he's been in the bathroom, I push my tongue into his welcoming mouth as he willingly allows me to dominant the kiss. Pulling him under the spray with me, we laugh and let our bodies glide against each other's as our harden cocks touch.

When we part, he wraps me into his arms and says, "Baby, this morning was just…" he trails off, taking a deep breath as his fingers caress my skin and leave me shuddering in their wake.

His crystal blue eyes gazes into mine and sends me spiraling into one of my fantasies of us. This time, I imagine us on our honeymoon, somewhere tropical and we're under a waterfall together. When he looks at me questioningly, I duck my head, leaning on his shoulder to hide my smile.

He doesn't question me and I'm thankfully for it. Instead, he chooses to explain how he got here. "Marcus had given me the go ahead to go home around two am, but I stayed on a little longer. He said he didn't see a purpose in me being there when they had enough surgeons on call for the night. So I only stuck around for another hour or two before I'd made my way over here. All I could think about was being with you."

"I wanted you so bad, love," I say, kissing his lips before adding, "When I drunk dialed you, I was shitfaced and horny as fuck and wanted my boyfriend," Grabbing the body wash, I lather up his body, admiring his tattoos and placing kisses on them as I go. He sighs as I caress his skin; running the washcloth over his hard muscles. With his eyes closed and me feeling a little mischievous, I take his cock in hand, pumping his length and taking a long lick of it before stopping abruptly and jumping up much to his dismay and low growls.

There are no words exchanged, just pure fun with us washing each other and expressing what we feel in touch without getting to intimate. We keep it playful and light, but the question I want to ask him still nags me. I have to know. Sometimes, I hate being this inquisitive. Why can't I just let it rest and enjoy this moment?

Not being able to find any peace, I smile at him and head out of the shower without another word; leaving him there with a quizzical look on his face.

Deciding to forego clothes, I head to the kitchen after drying off. I'm not in there long before I feel his hard body presses into mine as he nestles his engorged cock in the crack of my ass, teasing my entrance. He slowly kisses my neck, his hot lips moving across my shoulder blade as they leave a trail of fire behind. My grip on the counter tightens as he continues this torturous onslaught. His wet lips move from my shoulders and down my back, all the way to my spine. There, he kisses it ever so gently as I shiver from the loving feeling coursing through me from Jasper's sweet caresses. He then moves to my buttocks, kissing and biting each cheek before parting them and pushing his tongue inside me.

The feel of him rimming me is out of this world. The man's tongue is a gift from heaven. "Uuhh! Oh fuck!" I pant out, holding on to the counter for dear life. He tugs on my balls and just when I feel that tingling in the pit of my stomach, he stops. His lips trail up my back until he gets to my neck, placing a kiss on it before he blindfolds me.

He doesn't say a word. He simply leads me from the kitchen while my skin tingles with excitement and curiosity. With my sight blacked out, it seems that all my other senses are heightened. I can hear our feet padding against the floor as Jasper leads me to God knows where, I can hear the TV I'd switched on when I came out here, playing lowly in the background and I can even hear the quiet humming of the AC.

"I've always heard that when you lose one sense, another one is heighten, but this is crazy," I say out loud.

"Excited?" he asks.

"Yes," I breathe out.

"Good," he whispers, kissing my neck.

We come to a stop and he twists me around. I can feel his breath on my face and it makes me tremble in delight. He gently pushes me back as if he's leading me somewhere and I follow suit until my back hits a wall. I'm anxious to find out what he has in mind, but as impatient as I am, I take a breath and wait.

It'll be worth it. I just know it.

His voice fills the silence as he asks, "What were you thinking about in the shower?"

"You," I answer truthfully.

"What about me?"

"Everything," I tell him.

"Like?"

"How hot you are. How I love your tattoos and wish I had the heart to have them on my body. How I love your body. Your eyes, your hair, just everything damn thing about you. I love you so much." He sighs, and I feel him draw closer.

"What did you think about me fucking you without protection?" he asks, bringing the question that has been nagging me to the forefront of my mind.

"I want to worry about it, but I can't."

"Why?" he inquires as he runs his hand up and down my sides. My entire body quivers under his fingertips as he careful stays away from where I want him most. I want to grunt out in frustration and order him to touch my cock, but I don't. Rather than blurt that out, I ask another question that has been bothering me.

"Have you ever done that with another guy?"

"Done what?" he whispers, taking my ear in-between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Gasping, I try to clear my mind while asking, "Gone bareback with another man?"

"No," he says as he grinds against me.

Moaning as he sucks and bites the base of my neck, I ask, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Why did you do it with me then?" He doesn't answer. Instead, I feel his lubed finger enter me, followed by another. He pumps them in and out as I throw my head, hitting the wall and hitch one of my legs over his hip to give him better access to my entrance. When he moves them away, I moan at the lost before he grips my thighs and he steps between my open legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask as the fear of not being able to see what he's up to kicks in.

"Testing my strength," he says as he grasps the leg I'd swung over his hip, lifting it higher. Feeling his cock at my entrance excites me, but I quickly relax, allowing him to push his way into me.

"Uh fuck!" The feel of his bare cock in me is exquisite. I fucking love it, and love that he's doing this again.

Inch by delicious inch, he eases his way inside of me until he fills me to the hilt. We groan out at the feeling in unison at the intense connection before he grips my hips and practically lifts me off the ground. The move surprises me, making me gasp out in shock, but it quickly turns to laughter and then moaning as he begins to thrust his length in and out of me.

We move together, finding a rhythm as he keeps me pinned to the corner. Being blindfolded while being fucked is unlike anything I've ever felt. I can practically hear as well as feel his dick moving in and out. Our moans, the kissing and nipping at each other's lips, his grunts as he pushes into me, it's all driving me wild. Jasper's mouth is never far from mine and I revel in the sounds I'm causing him to make. They're so sexy.

He pushes against me and I thrust back at him just as hard as he holds my hands above our heads while I keep my legs wrapped around him. His breathy moans mingled in with mine are driving me closer and closer to that peripheral edge, but I don't want to fall alone.

I want him to come with me.

His grip on my hands tightens as his cock throbs and twitches inside me. We loosen our hold on each other's fingers and Jasper grabs my waist as I move my hands to his shoulders for leverage. He continues then to pound my ass, making me grunt out in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, Jasper. Yes…fuck, baby…yes…" I want him to come. I want to feel him shoot his warm essence inside of me. I want him to fill me. But in the back of my lust induced mind, I still want to know why he chose me to do this with. Why he chose me to be this honest and open with.

His voice breaks through my thoughts and my body's plea for him to fill me. "Uh…oh damn…uh…Edward, you feel so good wrapped around me, baby," he says, emphasizing his point by thrusting harder into my tight hole. "I want you to come…I want you to…uuhh… come."

I slam my ass down on his cock one last time, obeying his command as I fly over the edge. Shouting my release, my come shoots on his stomach without him even touching my length. He slams me into the wall once more and practically rips the blindfold off. Gazing into his eyes as he bounces me on his cock, I crash my lips to his. We let go, but our mouths are never far as we pant into each other's mouth. His face is the picture of euphoria as I glance down between us to watch his cock sliding into me.

With a final push deep inside me, he comes, shouting my name. I don't stop moving against him as I milk him of the last remnants of his orgasm before we slide to the floor. He falls flat on his back with me on his chest as we both heave much needed breaths while lost in the post coital glow of our lovemaking.

When he pulls out, I don't know why I do it, but I ask him again. "Why?" Looking into my eyes, I see that he understand my question. Why hasn't he been this open with another man? Not even the one he wanted to marry.

With a sigh, he kisses me soundly on the lips. He looks nervous for a second before pulling away. I begin to worry but the next words out of Jasper's mouth are enough to make my heart stop.

"Because I'm in love with you." He doesn't say anything else as I stare at him, shocked. He only smiles and gets up, leaving me there on the floor and heads for my bedroom.

Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? My mind is in overdrive. I want to ask him so much more but I...I'm speechless.

He walks back in the room while I lie there flat on my back on the floor, reveling in the euphoria of what my boyfriend has just professed.

He loves me.

The cool washcloth makes me jump as he chuckles and kisses me on the lips. "Didn't even know I was back in the room, huh?"

"No. I mean, yeah." I sigh. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" he asks, nervously as he cleans me up.

Looking at him, I notice he isn't meeting my eyes; instead choosing to focus solely on what he's doing. I don't want that. I want to look in those beautiful eyes and watch them light up for me. So I pull the cloth away and take him into my arms, pulling him down on top of me as he laughs.

With a kiss on both sides of his neck, I grip his ass and grind our flaccid cocks against one another as I whisper, "I was thinking about how much I love you too, and how happy I am that you said it to me."

He kisses me sweetly, stopping my movement and gets up, pulling me up with him.

"I thought I freaked you out by saying it," he says, leading me to the bedroom.

"I was prepared to wait however long it would take for you to say it," I tell him.

As we step into the room, he leads me over to the bed and we climb in. Lying back against the headboard, Jasper lays between my open legs with his back to me. A deep sigh leaves him as he says, "I never thought I'd be able to feel this way again. Honestly, Edward, after Demetri, I thought I'd never be able trust anyone again enough to let my guard down to love them. But you've proven me wrong."

"I'm glad," I say as he chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just…I don't know…sometimes I think we're fucking crazy. I mean, how did we go from you hating me and me thinking you were a spoiled brat and a prick to being in love?"

Laughing along with him, I realize what he says really makes a lot of sense. How did we get here?

"You know what, love, and I'm going to probably sound cheesy here, but I think time heals all wounds. We've grown up, and I'm thankfully for that. Because if we didn't, then we'd be missing out on all of this. This... love. I don't care what we were in the past. I was a young, stupid, fucked up prick who was trying to make everyone's life miserable because I didn't have a handle on mine. You...you were just as beautiful as you are now. All I can be is thankful that you took the chance on me. You trust me enough to love me and I'm so fucking happy."

I don't even know he's crying until the tears hit the arm I have wrapped around him. "Baby, what's wrong?" Pushing him up and turning him to face me, I watch as he openly sobbed. I grab him and wrap him in my arms as he whispers nothing but thank you, breaking my heart.

When we part, he finally says, "It's just…" he chuckles. "I'm so scared, Edward. I'm scare that you'll hurt me. I'm scared you'll wake up one day and realize that there's more out there for you. Maybe some rich guy that your parents will love. Like that guy they brought to dinner last night."

"Baby, don't," I tell him in a serious tone. "No one matters but you. My parents can do whatever the hell they want, but it won't change a thing. I love you and that's the end of it."

"I know you do, darlin', and it's also what worries me."

"Why?"

"I want a family, Edward." Jasper sighs. "I want kids, a husband, and a life. But I don't know if you want that."

I pull his lips to mine, kissing him soundly before pulling away to say, "I want it more than anything. All of it, and I want it with you."

He looks shocked, but I go on to tell him that I've been thinking about it for a while and was scared to share it with him. He apologizes for being a pussy, and I quickly reprimand him, telling him to never call himself that. He's the bravest person I know.

We stay in each other's arms for what feels like forever before my phone interrupts us. Jasper tells me answer it as he gets up and moves to the bathroom, yelling that he's going to make us breakfast.

Smiling at how awesome my day has been so far, I answer the phone only to frown when his voice comes on. "Edward?" Hearing his voice immediately angers me and I want to tell him off for the stunt he and Mom pulled last night.

"What do you want?" I say in a rough tone.

"I…I want to talk you, can you meet me somewhere?" Dad asks. His voice sounds weird. It doesn't have that usual pompousness in it that I'm use to. It sounds like something I've only heard when I was a small child. It sounds…kind.

"What would I do that?" I can't trust them. This could be a ploy. Something he and Mom cooked up to break Jasper and me up.

"Edward." He sighs. "I really want to talk you. I want to explain myself. This shit has gone on long enough and I want…I just want to…I want to talk."

I don't answer. I can't believe what I'm hearing. What are they coming with now? "Edward? Are you there?" Dad asks.

"I'm still here."

"So can you? I know you're on the night shift tonight so I'm wondering if you can meet me for lunch."

"Will Garrett be there?" I say, snidely.

"No." He sighs. "It's just me."

I don't say anything in return as I listen to a nurse talking to him in the background. When he turns his attention back to our conversation, he says, "Edward, umm, I've made reservations for lunch at your friend Alice's restaurant for noon and I hope you'll meet me. I've gotta go. Bye, Son."

He disconnects the call before I can say another word, leaving me confused yet curious about what they have planned. I know I should probably give Dad the benefit of the doubt, but I've got enough experience with my mother's schemes to know the truth. If anyone looks at Carlisle and Esme's marriage and think that they're the perfect example of how a marriage should be, they need to take a closer look. In my eyes, my father has no say and he's done nothing to rectify that over the years. He just lets her blindly lead him.

Sighing, I get up and throw on my pajama bottoms and let the smell of waffles lead me to the kitchen. When I get there, I take the moment to just stand and watch my boyfriend. Jasper is hard at work on breakfast as I watch his jeans clad ass move to the sounds of the country song he's listening to. His voice is melodious as he sings every word and I smile at the image of what he'd look like with our kids, singing to them or teaching them to cook.

Walking over to him, I kiss him on the neck, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hey, Baby," he says before going back to singing.

I'm feeling playful so I keep my hands wrapped around him as he moves about. He laughs at my silliness and asks if I have no intention of letting him go.

"No," I mumble into his shoulder, loving the smell of his musky scent. He smells like musk and vanilla. Just, Jasper. "I love you and have no intention of letting you go."

He stops what he's doing, and loosens my grip on him, turning in my hands. "I love you too," he says, kissing me. He then smacks me on the ass and orders me out of the kitchen with a smile. I obey and leave him to his own devices and head over to the couch. I plop down on it, grabbing the remote and start switching through channels. Dad's lunch invite bothers me and I can't for Jasper to finish what he's doing so I can discuss this with him.

I don't have to wait long before he's placing a cup of steaming coffee on the table and offering me a plate of Belgian waffles with sliced strawberries. He then runs off to the kitchen for his own plate. When he returns, he takes a seat beside me and with a quick kiss on my lips, we dig in.

We're eating in silence, occasionally touching, and then Jasper breaks the silence. "What did your dad want?"

I look over at him to find him staring at me, and I'm glad he's offered me this in. "He wants me to have lunch with him."

"Do you?" he asks.

"Do I what?"

He chuckles at my stubbornness before saying, "Do you want to go?"

"Hell no! Look what they did last night?" I exclaim. "They brought Garrett to dinner because according to Mom if I'm going to be gay…" he looks at me angrily and I quickly add, "Yeah, love, she said it like that. If I'm going to be gay, at least I should be with someone in our class and of our pedigree." Jasper's face fall and I wonder if I should've shared that bit.

"It's one of the things I worry about," he says softly. "Should you be?"

I put my plate down, and take his from him, placing it on the coffee table, I take his hands in mine. "Baby, I want this and you. I told you that. Yeah, I know the guy, or at least his family name, but he isn't what I want and I never will. I'm telling you, you've got nothing to worry about." We ease back against the couch, each lost in his thought and breakfast forgotten.

"I think you should go and hear him out," he says after a while.

"No."

"Edward, don't be stubborn. Hear him out. If he sounds like the usual prick he is then you can go off on him, but you won't know what he wants unless you go, baby."

"Yeah," I mumble. "I know, but I don't want to." Jasper rolls his eyes as I say, "He purposely set your shifts to keep you busy. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm still here, right?" he counters.

"Yeah, you are," I say with a kiss. It quickly gets heated and we fall back against the couch, laughing and kissing. We finally part breathlessly, and then Jasper whispers out, "Go see your dad."

**~~wytwm~~**

I'm purposely late and I don't care. Jasper had to practically push me out the door after I spent most of the morning continuously fighting him on the idea to have lunch with my dad. I even hid my own car keys from him, but it didn't work out for me as Jasper drives me to lunch.

Nonetheless, I'm not giving up. So when he pulls up at Eclipse, twelve on the dot, I lean over the console and pull him in a hard kiss. He allows me to have my way with him, but when I reach for his crotch, he growls at me and slaps my hand away telling me to head inside Alice's restaurant before he drags me in. Pouting, I stick my tongue out at him making him laugh as I climb out of his car.

I don't want to do this, and if Dad upsets me and ruins the rest of my day? Jasper will never hear the end of it for making me do this.

Walking inside, I greet Stacy, one of the waitresses, and she shows to Dad's table. Taking a deep breath, I sit down. "So, what do you want? Jasper is waiting on me."

"Hi, Oh, I didn't realize you brought him with you. You could've invited him to join you," he says softly with a small smile. The way he struggles to do it, you'd think the man hasn't smiled in a long time.

I'm not falling for it though. I won't let him get to me with this new act.

"No, this is between you and me and whatever Mom wants you to say." I sneer.

"Edward, I…" he starts before I cut him off.

"Listen, I'm only here to hear what you have to say, and that's the end of it. So let's start with the insults and snide comments so we can both be on our way," I tell him before adding, "I've got a night shift tonight as you know, and I should be sleeping right now. So, please, Dad, whatever Mom helped you rehearsed, just get on with it."

I'm not in the mood to play around with them. I don't feel like dealing with their crap today. Jasper just made my morning and last night, and being the great guy he is, he's even sitting in his car waiting on me.

"I deserve that, I understand. But all I can ask is that you listen to me, Edward. I mean truly listen to what I have to say. This isn't…this isn't some ploy devised by Esme and me. This is about me and you," he says.

"What's the problem? What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, are you dying or something? There's gotta be a reason for this crap."

He chuckles. "Dying?"

"Yeah, usually when people like you are dying it's when you start to see the worth in family and that's when you want to reconcile with the people you've alienated for most of your life before you kick the bucket." He doesn't answer. In fact, he looks stunned, but I'm dead serious.

He leans back in his chair and sighs. "Edward, I'm not dying."

"Then what's the point of this?"

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asks in sad voice.

"What…why am I here?" my voice elevates and a few other patrons begin to look our way.

Dad doesn't look at them. That's strange. Usually, he would've been reprimanding me already for trying to cause a scene. What's up with him?

"You are here because I want to apologize," he says, stunning me. "I want a relationship with my son, and it's taken years and last night to see that I've been so wrong all your life."

I don't answer. I can't. Instead, I ease back in my seat as Stacy walks over. I order a beer, and nothing else and Dad does the same.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. I have to know more. Something is wrong. Something is up.

"I know you don't believe me, Edward, but this is something I have been thinking about for some time. I watch you, you know, around work, when I can." Dad's voice trembles as he says this and his eyes begin to water. _What the fuck is going on here?_ "I see you at your table in the cafeteria with your friends. I watch how you laugh and smile with them and I'm jealous because the last time you were like that with me, you were a little kid." He sighs and leans forward, playing with his fingers as he would do when he's nervous.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because…" Stacy comes back with our beers then and places them on the table before he thanks her and continues, "Because, I want you to know me. Even though I think I might be too late. But I still have to try."

"What the hell is with the cryptic talk?" I shout. "Just get on with it!"

People are looking at us, but I don't care. This is bullshit. What does he want? He doesn't seem phased my outburst.

In fact, he simply goes on in the same sad voice. "I don't expect you to believe me, Son. I know I'll have to work for this," he says with a sigh. "But, Edward, I'm sick of not been there for you. We're not getting any younger and last night when you made that…colorful exit, I realize what an asshole I've been all your life. How could I go on doing this? You're my son. My only child and I'm wasting my time, trying to push you away. I can't, not anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"Whatever, you're expecting me to say or feeling, I won't," I say in an angry tone.

"I know that, Edward. I told you, I know I'll have to work for it. But I want you to know that I'm sorry," he says, his tears spilling over. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done and all the hurtful things I've said to you. I was wrong. I was so wrong and stupid. I thought that you being what I wanted you to be would've been…fuck! I don't even know what I wanted you to be anymore, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I want to run from the table but looking at him, it's seems like I shouldn't leave him alone. This is my dad, and something is wrong. Something has happened. Why would he be a bastard one day and then sorry and remorseful the next?

"People don't change over overnight. What happened?" I ask, wanting to get to the root of it before I leave.

He avoids that question and goes on with his plea. "I know I have a lot to make up for, but you've got to start somewhere, right?" he chuckles. "I just want you to know that things will be changing with me from now on. I don't know about your mother, but the time I've spent wasting making you unhappy, is over. From now on, I'll be doing whatever it takes to find a place in your life, Edward. I don't want to lose you. You're all I have now."

He doesn't wait on me to say a thing before jumps ready to leave. I drop a hundred bucks on the table, not caring if it's too much, before I ask Dad, "Are you and Mom getting a divorce?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn, Papa Cullen walked out? Or did Esme throw him out? What happened? Jasper can sigh in relief because he's just confessed everything that Edward has been feeling for him so they can basically move forward and start planning a life together. <strong>_

_**What are your thoughts? I'd love to hear them, please share. **_

_**Next: Carlisle's pov and we look ahead with the boys as we prepare for Jasper's birthday.**_


	19. I'm Finished That's Enough!

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. <strong>_

_** twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I try my best and I'm really glad you liked everything. <strong>_

_**A fair warning to all who read this story, if it is pulled from for whatever reason and you are interested in knowing how everything ends then all chapters will be posted on the story's blog (Address is above) and also on TWCS under the same penname. **_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter, we hear from Edward's dad, Carlisle for the first time about some things. He feels it's time he lets everyone hear his side of things. So he's stepping up to the podium amidst the boos and rotten tomatoes to say his piece.<strong>

**CPOV**

Edward's question stuns me but what do I expect? He's always been a smart kid, perceptive. It's one of the good qualities I love about him. I want to answer. I really do, but I can't because somehow I feel if I don't say it out loud then it won't be real. I still can't believe it myself. I can't believe I walked away, but it was too much. How can Esme be this way? I love her with all my heart but I can't stand by her anymore. This need she has for control over Edward's life is getting out of hand.

How can I destroy my son's life? How can I go on spiting him? I love him, he's my boy. I look at Edward sometimes and I still see the little kid that use to be by the door ready to greet me when I get home. Looking at him now at the table is surreal. He looks so much like my father. His granddad loved him so much and would cry shame on me for all I've done to his only grandson. When Dad was dying, all he asked me to do was take care of Edward and look at what I've done. I've been nothing but a complete bastard to him. I've alienated him in the worst way.

He's right to hate me.

"I…ye…yes," I try before gathering my thoughts and saying, "Yes, we are." I can see the shock in his eyes but he quickly covers it well with indifference. I'm so used to this move now. It's something he always done whenever I say anything snide or hurtful to him. I'd see the hurt in his eyes before he covers it.

My God, what have I done to my son?

I can't say anything else, the wounds are still fresh so I opt to give him a small smile and turn to leave. Walking outside, I spot Jasper's car, he doesn't see me as his eyes are closed and he's resting his head against the headrest, rocking his head to whatever is playing on his radio. Quickly making it to my car, I get in and wait. I want to see Edward one last time before I head back to work and sure enough he comes out of the restaurant a minute later. From where I'm parked, I can see Jasper's car and I watch as Edward gets in and he says something to Jasper, shaking his head, before Jasper starts his car and they leave. With a deep sigh, I start my own and head back to work.

There is so much to be done and I breeze through my shift, thankful for the distraction from my jumbled thoughts. Everything looks brand new to me; it's like I'm seeing things clearly for the first time, and it pains my heart how everyone seems to avoid me. I've never really looked into it before. But sitting at a table and watching your own child look at you with disdain and hatred is enough to crumble whatever wall you'd put up long ago.

I am being truthful in what I said to Edward. I want this. I want to know him and love him as a father should and I will not waste another day not doing so. He means the world to me.

I feel like such a failure saying that.

_How can Edward mean the world to you when you've never been there for him? _

That's true. How can I want a relationship with him now? Why should he believe me? Why bother to fight to be in his life at this late stage? I've already made myself the enemy. Why should Edward want anything to do with a bastard like me?

Because he's my son, and I love him.

I walked away from my wife because she's no longer the person I married all those years ago and come to think of it, Esme has never been that person. I've always thought maybe if she had all she ever wanted, then perhaps she'd change. But as the years passed and Edward got older, I saw that, that dream I had would never come true. She would remain as selfish as she's always been.

Nothing would ever change.

For years, I stood by and let her stake her claim in our son's life, thinking that it was just a mother's love for her child. But after learning the things I had after last night's horrendous dinner, I finally saw Esme for what she truly is.

After Garrett left, I wanted nothing more than to retire to my study, maybe read a little and peacefully fall asleep on my couch. Lord knows I didn't want to go upstairs. Esme would find my room as she normally does, begging me to join her in the master bedroom which I would refuse and then we would argue.

Edward doesn't know that his mother and I have been partially separated for years. Probably as far back as when he left for college. Some would say, why stay with her if you're unhappy? But they didn't understand the way of the wealthy. Walking out on Esme would be a dumb move considering that most of the fortune I stood to inherit from my parents' passing was willed to my son, Edward. Only a house in Chicago and a small portion of Dad's fortune was willed to me.

However, that doesn't matter to me anymore. I'd been taking a closer look at things. I'd been watching my son, how he interacted with others and then how he'd interact with me. I'd listen to his friends talk about him and Jasper and how they wish them the best. And I'd realize that I'm not apart of any of that. I've foolishly made myself the enemy and for what?

Esme walked into the study, slamming the door shut behind her and I knew immediately it would be a long night.

"What…was…that?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"That! Out there tonight, your behavior, all of it and that fucking son of yours!" she shouted. "Couldn't you have been a bit stronger, firmer with him instead of just standing there like the fucking idiot you are?"

"Oh really?" I shouted, springing up from my seat and heading around to stand in front of her. "So now that he's standing up for himself and not being the pussy you want him to be, he's my son?" We glared at each other as our anger rose to new heights. Whenever Edward resisted something Esme suggested or demanded he do, I'd get the blunt end of it. I'd get the cursing and the attitude and the moping that Edward was no longer listening to her.

"Defending himself?" she said, glaring at me with a disgusted look on her face as she looked me up and down. "Maybe if he had a man for a father he would be a bit more disciplined, wouldn't he?"

"Wow, and the insults just keep on coming," I said, walking over to my desk and sitting on the edge. "What else have you got? Or is this going to be the same as all the others times we've argued?"

She bristled at my answer and I smile internally knowing that I'd rattled her cage. Esme hated it when she wasn't in control of everything. It drove her mad. So I decided to dig a little deeper.

"You know what I don't get, you were appalled when he told us that he was gay, but you want to pick the perfect guy for him. I know my son and I knew he was unhappy, but I was too stupid to do anything about it." I told her. She moved to answer but I cut her off. "I know what you're going to tell me, about how my father left me poor and that all I have, belongs to you. How I'm living here on your good graces. I know, Esme, I know." Saying that almost brought tears to my eyes to know that this was it.

This was the end.

I hadn't truly realized that I was about to walk away from everything until those words left my mouth.

She laughed at me as she normally would when I made one of my 'speeches' before she said, "I'm glad you know that, Carlisle. I'm glad you know that I'm in control of this family and you will do as I say. First, you will get our son back by whatever means necessary. Then, you'll help me make sure he rids himself of that trailer trash you work with. Because if I'm going to accept this gay shit, then it will be on my terms." The evil glint in her eyes gave away the idea she probably had swirling around her demented mind. "You know, I thought we had worked this out before inviting Garrett over who, by the way, is very interested in Edward. Can you imagine it, Carlisle? We'd be the talk of the town. Two of the wealthiest families and their out and proud sons are dating. Think of what that would do for us?" I was too lost in her bullshit to realize that she'd advanced on me until I felt her hand on my chest.

Recoiling from her touch, I got up and moved over to the door. "I think you mean what that would do for _you, _since that's all that matters here. What people think about you? Am I right, Esme?"

"I do what I do for the best of this family," she sneered. "I can't be a spineless idiot like you. I mean, come on, even Edward is stronger than you. You're pathetic. Your own father saw that Edward was more worthy of your family's fortune over your stupid ass and willed everything to Edward." She laughed. "Oh Carlisle, you're such an idiot. It's why I love you. You are so afraid of everything that I know you will never walk away. What would you do with yourself without the money? If I were to leave you, you'd have next to nothing. So think twice before giving me your righteous speech."

I wanted to be baffled that my wife would have the audacity to talk to me this way, but I couldn't. I was the one who did this. I was the one who took the back seat and let her lead. I was the one who helped build up her ego. It was all my fault.

But, no more.

I took a minute to look at her. Up and down, I looked at her, embedding this last image of her in my mind before I walked away. She was perfect as usual. Makeup done, expensive dress, jewelry that cost enough to pay at least three utility bills, and cold, dead eyes.

"You know for years, I waited. I tried to give you everything, whatever was necessary to please you. We had Edward and I thought maybe this would be it, I'd finally prove my father wrong when he warned me not to marry you. I'd finally prove that you weren't the heartless bitch he thought you to be." I sighed as she rolled her eyes and waited on me to continue. "When you had Edward, my whole world changed. Aside from my goals, I now had someone to...I had a son and I had to be more for him. I had to be someone he could be proud of."

"Does this ridiculous speech have a point?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm getting there."

"Good. Get there."

I laughed at her demand, knowing that this would be the last time she ordered me around.

"The things I did, and the lies I've told for you, it has to stop. I can't stand it anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I didn't give her the answer she wanted. Instead, I continued where I had left off before she interrupted. "Edward was...he was everything to me. He still is and I want to do something I should have been doing all this time, I want to be the father he can be proud of. Looking at my son, all I see is hate. Pure, unadulterated hate and I can't live with that. We've gone too far. _I've _gone too far, listening to you!" I shouted.

She jumped at my angry tone, but quickly composed herself and said, "Listen, you're frustrated, I am too. But I think I know a way to solve our issue. I miss my son too. I know what you're trying to say, Edward needs to be..."

"Be what?" I asked. I couldn't believe what she doing. She was trying to turn this around and make it about her. Then again, this was my wife we were talking about. The whole world revolved around her.

"He needs to be the son we knew and loved. Not this...I don't even know what to call it."

"You want him to be like he was in high school," I said, knowing she'd agree. I remembered how terrible my son was. I also remembered being the pussy I was and not doing a damn thing about it. All I did was leave everything to Esme and it turned out awfully.

"Yes!" she cheered. "That...that there was my son. He was strong, controlling..."

"Straight." Her face fell at my addition.

"I wasn't going to say anything about his preference," she argued. But I was interested in what this new idea was.

"What's the idea?"

"Oh, you're interested. Good," she said with a sinister smile. "Now, you work with Whitlock, and we all know that surgery is a tricky thing." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wasn't about to suggest what I thought she was, was she?

"So I was thinking that maybe you could arrange for something to go wrong with one of the surgeries _he's_ assisting on and place the blame on him. Perhaps, it would be enough to get him fired. Carlisle, we could be talking a malpractice suit here. He'd thrown out and I could find the right sources to get him banned from the state. He wouldn't be able to work anywhere near here."

By the time she stopped talking I was at loss. I was at a loss because I couldn't fathom how someone I thought I'd known and loved could be so evil. And as she stood there staring at me expectantly, all I saw was red.

I wasn't answering fast enough for her liking so she inquired, "Carlisle, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" I repeated. "Are you fucking insane?"

"What?" she said. "It could work, and we wouldn't have to deal with that trailer trash ever again!"

"Jasper..." she scoffed at the mention of his name so I repeated, "Jasper is the least of your damn problem. You are fucking insane! I will not jeopardize my career for you and your foolishness. That's it!"

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? I said, that is it. I'm done! I'm fucking finished! This...whatever it was...is over. I can't stand it anymore. I'm losing myself because of you. I thought you could love me as much as I did you and that maybe...maybe that would change you, but no, I was so fucking wrong and I'm through." I didn't say another word to her, and I didn't stick around to listen to anything she had to say as I stormed out of the office.

Stomping to the guest bedroom where I'd lived for the last couple of years, I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack. She was behind me every step of the way, screaming at me, telling me to get out one minute and begging me to stay the next.

But no more.

It's the end of my shift and today has been a busy day. Not only with my patients but also with my thoughts. Jasper has just gotten upstairs and I watch as he walks up to the board, checking for cases to take on.

"Good night," he says. Looking at him, I can see the indifference etched across his face. He doesn't care if I answer him or not and I'm the cause of that. I remember times when I've been nothing but insulting to him, even questioning his ability as a surgeon all the while knowing that he's a damn good one. However, I couldn't admit it because I thought that being a bastard to him was the right way.

He looks at me strangely, probably wondering why I am just standing here, staring at him. "Good night, Jasper. Is Edward here?"

He looks shocked, but he gathers himself quickly and answers, "Yes. We came together."

"He's probably busy, but I'll look for him. The board is pretty clear, but you never know. Night shifts are the craziest," I say with a chuckle. Jasper is silent and his face is guarded.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I make my way around him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's...you know what, whatever you and your wife are up to, please stop it," he pleads. "I know you both want him with someone else, but..." he draws closer and whispers, "I'm gonna fight for him. I love him and I'm gonna fight for him."

I feel a pang of sadness mixed in with a bit of happiness when he says that to me. I'm happy because Edward has found what I've spent my life waiting on Esme to feel for me and I'm sad that I will never have that. I will never have someone love me enough to fight for me.

So, I let Jasper know that he has nothing to worry about. "I love my son and I want what's best for him, if you're it then I'm happy. I just want Edward to be...happy. That's it. If he's told you about what we had discussed at lunch today, then I'm confirming everything he says. I want a place in my son's life. It's been a long time coming and I may be too late, but I just want him to know that I've seen the light and he showed me the way." I chuckle before walking off.

I head to my office, collect my things, and leave. When I get downstairs, I pleasantly ask Bella, much to her surprise I'm sure, for Edward and she points me to exam room three. Thanking her, I head over to the room as he and a patient are walking out. The smile on his face warms my heart, but when his eyes meets mine, they grow cold.

Ignoring it, I walk up to him. "I'm leaving."

"Then leave," he says, moving around me, and I follow behind him.

"You know, I saw Jasper and I spoke to him."

He pulls to a stop so fast, I nearly bumped into him. He spins around to face me and the look on his face is murderous.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" he asks.

"Nothing!" His fiery eyes glare into mine and I take a deep breath before going on, "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Do yourself a favor, and don't!" he commands. "You know you almost suckered me into believing that bullshit you were spewing today, but having had the time to think about it, I don't believe you. I think, no, I know you two are like two peas in a pod and you'll both do whatever is possible to have things your way."

I can try and plead with him to believe me, but it won't make a difference. "I understand, Edward, but I am telling you the truth and if you want me to say it more formally then here goes, your mother and I will be getting a divorce. I can't be in that marriage anymore. I haven't been happy for years and we've been partially separated since you left for college." He looks astonished, and I feel a bit hopeful that at least he's lending me a listening ear. "Edward, I love you, you're all I have left and if it takes me years..." I can feel tears pooling in my eyes, but I hold it in. "To earn even a minute of your time, to make you smile for me the way you used to, then that's what I will spend the rest of my time on this Earth doing." He says nothing, but I remain hopeful as I add, "When you were five, and I'd come home, you'd run up and greet me, you were so happy to see me. If it's only that, I'll be more than grateful. Good night."

I turn away from him, not wanting him to see me cry. I hastily wipe my eyes before looking back at him and saying, "You and Jasper have the day off for his birthday. I'm sure you won't allow me to tell him, so tell him Happy Birthday for me when it comes." I walk away after that not looking back.

Walking into my new apartment, I drop my keys in the dish and toe off my shoes, leaving them by the door. I head over to the couch, sitting down and opening up my takeout. I turn on the TV, aimlessly looking at the news or whatever the hell is on while taking small bits of my dinner as the day's events run through my mind.

I haven't had much of an appetite, but I force myself to eat something. My sole concern is making a headway with my son and I feel as if I've done that today. Sure, it's minuscule but it's a step forward. Edward is stubborn and strong so I have my work cut out for me. He won't let me in right away and I know it might take forever for him to, but as I take a bite of my Garlic Chicken, I smile, because I'm finally doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Jasper's birthday. <strong>_


	20. Birthday Part 1

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. <strong>_

_** twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love to hear to from you guys. Thank you all for taking the time to read and to review.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Hey, good job in there Jasper."

"Thanks, Kate."

"You caught that problem right in the nick of time," she says as we walk out the operating room, stripping the plastic gown from over our scrubs as we go.

The patient's gallbladder removal almost wasn't a success, when Dr. Barker nicked one of the patient's arteries. Luckily, I caught it in time and Kate allowed me to take over the laparoscopic surgery, successfully repairing the issue.

Dr. Barker wasn't very appreciative of that and was a bastard about it after the operation was through. But Kate being one of the head surgeons stepped in and defended my actions. Even stating that it was her decision to allow me to take over, since Dr. Barker seemingly wanted to forget that she was in the damn room the whole time.

He shut up after that.

Dr. Denali is a hard ass. She's an amazing surgeon who doesn't take bullshit from anyone and is a thrill to work with. I love when I get to work a shift with her as I'm always learning something new.

We part ways and I head downstairs. It's four am and I want to catch a little shut eye before finishing out my shift. Problem is, Edward is not with me and I really want to see him first. I love being his arms before falling asleep but work is hindering that simple comfort at the moment.

The elevator opens and I exit, going in search of my boyfriend. I find him by a patient's bed, speaking with a nurse about the patient's vitals. I don't interrupt; I just stand there and admire him. Admittedly, I'm a little peeved that his lab coat is blocking my view of that fine ass, but when he turns and sees me, flashing me that crooked smile I love, all is forgiven.

"Hey," he says as he walks up to me. I want to kiss him so damn bad. I mean it is my birthday and I think it would be appropriate of him to give me a birthday kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asks, causing me to realize that I haven't said anything in return yet.

"I'm great. Wanted to see you before I catch some shut-eye."

"And?" he prompts. He knows me. The thought makes me sigh, which brings on another question as I walk off without a word. "What?" he asks with a bright smile as he follows. I still don't answer. I just continue walking with Edward in tow. When I get to an empty room , I check to see if we're really alone before I grab him.

Slamming him against the wall, I press my hungry lips to his devouring his mouth with fervor. My hands roam his body, dipping beneath his scrubs, feeling his hard muscles beneath my fingertips. He moans into my mouth as my tongue dominates his own while his hand grips my hair.

Our passion grows as do our noises when Edward flips me around and switches places with me. His lips find their way to my neck, nipping and sucking on the tender skin while his hand dips into my scrubs, gripping my hardened length.

I hiss out in pleasure when he increases the pressure, stroking my cock and moaning against my neck.

"God, I want to fuck you," he whispers as the pressure from his firm touch sends my mind spiraling. "I can't wait to have that tight hole wrapped around my dick."

I can't think, much less formulate an answer so he goes on. "Are you tight, baby?"

I nod and he chuckles deeply. "Really? You want my cock in you?"

Again, I nod.

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon. Very soon." His words, his touch, all became too much and before I know it, Edward is swallowing my groans as I come in my pants and all over his hand.

I lean against him for support, unable to hold myself up. He asks if I'm okay, and I nod. Still words evade me. The feeling of his hard on brushing against me is enticing and through my exhausted haze, I start to move my hips, rubbing against him.

"Ugh God, Jasper," he moans out. "Fuck, baby, you…you have to stop." He manages to get out, pulling himself away.

I pout, looking at him longingly. He laughs and shakes his head while adjusting himself. "We don't have enough time."

"Yeah," I say in a sad tone.

He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes as he approaches me again, leaning the full length of his body on mine as he whispers, "But we'll have all the time in the world later."

The reminder of that excites me before my joy quickly deflates. "I don't know what shift I'm working," I tell him.

He looks at me with a smile and kisses me gently before saying, "You're not. We both have the day off."

"What?" I ask him, stunned by this revelation. "How come?"

He looks irked as he moves away from me and immediately, I know this has something to do with Carlisle. Every ounce of desire I felt a minute ago quickly dissipated when I thought about his dad.

His dark chuckle brings me out of my thoughts and I motion for him to follow me out of the room. We make our way to the locker room, heading for the showers. I strip down and Edward cocks his brow, admiring my body. I tremble a bit under his intense stare but I don't let it deter me. I want to know what he means.

"So how come we have a day off?" I ask from under the spray as I quickly wash off. I'm just taking a quick shower because there is no way I can even think about functioning with the sticky mess in my boxers.

"I don't know, babe," he says as I switch the water off and he hands me a towel. "He just told me to wish you a Happy Birthday and that we both had the day off tomor…well, today."

Sighing, I grab my fresh of boxers and put them on as Edward moves past me, hitting me on the ass with a laugh and muttering, "So tight."

I shake my head at him but I can see the desire swimming his green eyes. After getting dressed we leave the locker room heading back to the floor to see if there are any more cases to handle. Bella walks out of the on-call room, stretching and yawning telling us to take a break. She and Angela, who walks out behind her, have the floor. Edward and I thank them and head into the room.

We throw ourselves down on two separate beds, exhaustion pulling us under quickly. We whisper good night to each other and Edward grew silent. I assume that he's asleep but his soft voice fills the still air when he whispers, "Happy Birthday, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

He says nothing after that and I smile when I hear his soft snores a minute later. I'm not so fortunate and don't fall asleep right away. My mind is swirling with too many thoughts. From how angry Edward was earlier today when we got home; to how we managed to get a day together for my birthday.

Home. I don't know exactly when I started referring to his place as my home, but it's a comforting thought.

When we finally got there after his meeting with Carlisle, it took all I had to calm him down.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, when we got through the door.

Nothing was safe in Edward's path, as he knocked over whatever he could get his hands on. He shouted, growled and screamed. He did everything he could, except calm down and I felt so helpless just standing there waiting for him to get a handle on his emotions.

"Are you through?" I asked when he finally plopped down on the couch after smashing one of the vases on the wall. He shot me a murderous glare but I didn't care, I wanted to know more. He said his parents were getting a divorce when he climbed into my car outside the restaurant and nothing else.

So what the fuck happened?

"I don't believe it," he said. "I refuse to. It's a fucking hoax. This is just one of their silly, manipulative plans to fuck up my life."

"And what if it's not?"

He laughed manically at me. "But it is, babe, it is. You don't know those pricks."

"You're right, I don't, but..." I start, while moving over to the couch and taking a seat beside him. "What if?"

"Fine then," he sighed exasperatedly. "Let me indulge."

"Alright, if your dad isn't lying, and he walked out or your mom threw him out..."

"She won't," he said with finality in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled before answering, "Jasper, my mother is all about her public image and status. She can't afford to let anyone, especially a rival of hers have anything over her. She's a winner."

"So the perfect husband and the perfect kid come with that," I finish for him.

"Exactly," he says, nodding in agreement.

"So he walked out. Then good for him." Edward glared at me for my answer. I knew he didn't believe it for one second. Whatever his dad is doing, he has his work cut out for him.

I let him rant all he wanted to until finally, I convinced him to go to bed and get some sleep. By the time he was softly snoring beside me, I'd come to the conclusion that it was going to take a lot to get Edward to forgive his father. A part of me wanted to stay out of it, but another side of me said no. Edward was my boyfriend, the love of my life and I wasn't about to abandon him in his time of need. If there was a war to be fought, then I'd be right by his side. His parents could throw whatever they wanted at us.

We'd prevail.

"Jasper...Jasper... Jasper." Someone is calling from far away and opening my drowsy eyes, I find Bella standing over me, looking exhausted. "Dr. Denali says you can go, birthday boy and to wish you a Happy Birthday."

With a smile, I get up, yawning and stretching before pulling Bella into my arms. "Thanks."

She returns my hug, mumbling in my shoulder as she lays her head there. "Edward is waiting outside, he's running the floor and handing over his cases to the morning shift."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine."

"Shit!" I exclaim, searching my pockets for my phone only to have Bella hand it to me. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Kate was on the floor when Edward got up, and she told him to let you sleep," Bella explains. "Now come on, Alice is waiting on me outside and all I want to see right now, is my bed."

Following Bella out of the room, I'm greeted by Emmett, who hoists me in the air. "Happy Birthday, old man."

"I may be old but I can still kick your ass," I chuckle before growing serious. "Stay away from my sister."

"Alright then brother-in-law," he says, laughing. I try to get my hands around his throat but Edward gets between us in the nick of time.

"Whew, Edward, just in time. I was going to have to teach Jasper a lesson," Emmett jokes while Bella shakes her head and walks off as I try to get around Edward.

When I finally do, Emmett punches me on the arm and runs off laughing. I actually chuckle at his massive form ducking and weaving down the hall.

Turning to Edward, I notice that he has my things and my car keys in his hand. "Let's go home." he says and I follow him out the door.

**~~wytwm~~**

Bump...Bump...Bump...Bump

No...No...No...No. This isn't happening. Someone is not at my door. I'm dreaming and it's Freddy Kruger, I'm not answering it. Something hard, yet soft and warm is moving away from me. No, no, no, Edward is getting up to get the door.

Why did Edward take me back to my apartment?

"No," I whine out as the bed becomes cold without his warm body next to me. "Let's pretend we're not here, and they'll go away, darlin'."

I know what my southern drawl does to him and hearing that audible groan leave him before he goes to get the door, makes me smile. Covering my head with my pillow, I try to drift back to sleep. But my efforts are futile without Edward beside me and I begin to wonder what's keeping him, when he suddenly walks in the room. I'm about to ask him why he has that surprised look on his face, when she peeks out from behind him.

"Hi, baby boy," Mom says with a smile.

"Mommy!" I shout, making her giggle and walk over to the bed. Before she can utter another word, I pull her down on it beside me. Placing my head on her stomach, I can feel her belly jiggling with her chuckles at my antics, but I don't care. My mommy is here for my birthday.

"It's my birthday," I mumble out.

"I know, honey, I had you," she says. My boyfriend and sister laugh as they stand by the bedroom door looking at us, but I don't pay them any mind.

I stick my tongue out at Edward and he returns it, and then announces that he's going to make some coffee. Rose smiles brightly at us and leaves the doorway with Edward while I snuggle into my mom some more.

She sighs and I ask why. "He's nice."

Getting up, I brace my head against my hand. "Yeah, he really is."

"And he's the same boy?" she asks. I knew the question would come since I told her about Edward. Mom is like my best friend and I'll call her sometimes, just to rant about anything as long as she has the time to listen. She knows everything about Edward and me.

"Yeah, Ma, he is."

"Well, if you say so, I trust you," she says with a smile and playfully pushes me. "Plus, it's a joy to see my baby so happy."

"Thank you. I told him I love him."

"And you do?"

"Yes."

"And...?" she asks, chuckling. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said it first."

"Really?" she asks, incredulously.

"Yeah," I whisper, looking away from her eyes.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"He told me when I showed him my worst."

"What do you mean?" she asks, knitting her brows.

"I told him about Demetri." Her sharp intake of breath makes me chuckle. "Yeah, I told him about my heartbreak and he still opened his heart to me."

"Well, I say, you couldn't be luckier to have him." She smiles, pulling me into a hug as Edward and Rose walk back into the room with coffee and muffins in tow.

**~~wytwm~~**

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaims. "So damn fun!"

"Rose, behave," Mom says to her causing Edward to chuckle. However, Mom isn't through yet. If he thinks he's escaping her wrath, he has another think coming.

She shoots him a glare, shutting him up and says, "Edward, no laughing at Rose. Both of you will behave. We're not going to ruin Jasper's birthday."

They both shoot me a glare, and I make monkey faces at them both before Mom catches me and pinch me on the arm.

The Space Needle is nothing short of amazing. The view of Mt. Rainier and Elliot Bay is magnificent and thankfully the sky remains clear so far. Rose messes with Edward all the way down as the elevator shoots to the ground and Mom keeps stepping in, trying to get them to behave. Mom is our supervisor of sort, for the day and Edward, Rose and I have been nothing but troublemakers. I feel like a kid again, going around with Mom and Rose while making a day of it.

That was Edward's idea this morning. Since Mom is in town for my birthday, why not make a day of it? Rose was in all for it and I was more than happy to spend the day with my family.

Edward was a part of this family now.

Pike's Place Market is next on my day of fun. We all actually bought some stuff while we wander around, looking at the different booths. Mom screamed and practically leaped in my arms at the 'flying fish' in the fish market. Knowing about the weird practice of the guys throwing the fish to each other, I wanted Mom to see it. But it's too much for her, because the moment she let go of me and it happened again, she leaped into Edward's arms that time.

Pioneer Square is next and the live bands and cold beers are certainly soothing. As the day fades into the evening and the sunny sky gives way to rain, Edward asks if he can take us all to dinner, which we accept. After he asks though, he steps away from me to quietly speak to Rose. When they get back, they are all smiles and Rose whispers something to Mom, which leaves her all smiles too. Turning to Edward, he simply flashes me that crooked smile and takes my hand in his as we all head back to the car.

My surprise comes a little later on when we end up at Alice's spot for dinner. Alice wishes me a Happy Birthday and I introduce Mom to her. I loved seeing Mom today. She was so comfortable and happy and everything she said and did put a smile on my face.

Dinner is delicious and Edward's hands stay in mine for most of dessert. He idly plays with my fingers while carrying on a conversation with Mom. Everything couldn't be more perfect. This is one of the best birthdays I've had in a while. Rose is talking about the new modifications she has planned for my car when I notice him.

The moment he walks in, it's as if he's searching for someone and when Edward laughs out loud at something Mom says to him, the man smiles and moves toward our table. Rose follows my gaze and we watch as he weaves his way through the tables and comes to stand in front of us.

Edward's laughter dies out and a serious expression falls over his face. He reaches for my hand, taking it into his own as the guy stands there staring intensely at Edward, and Edward alone.

Edward kisses the back of my hand, looks toward the man and says, "Hello, Garrett."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to beanothercullen &amp; vbfb1 for ironing this out!<strong>_

_**Next: Part 2 of Jasper's birthday. **_


	21. Birthday Part 2

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. <strong>_

_** twilightobsessed09-wantyoutowantme (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love to hear to from you guys. Thank you all for taking the time to read and to review.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? For Mature audiences only!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Edward," he says as he hungrily looks at me, raking his eyes over me while blatantly ignoring my guests. The warmth of Jasper's fingers around mine anchors me and boosts my confidence.

"How so?" I ask. "We eat here all the time and this is the first time we've seen you here." Garrett looks a bit caught off guard by my response and I smile internally, seeing right through this attempt. My mother must have put him up to this. She knows Alice's restaurant and has even been here. Though, she'd complained at the time of the food not being to her taste. That of course, was just an excuse to know the places where I frequented. But how did she know that I'd be here tonight?

"You didn't answer my question." Garrett looks to be the type that enjoys a good chase, and I'm unfortunately on the top of his list. Him being here shows me that my dramatic exit from my parents' house the other night, didn't work out in my favor. Instead, of giving up, it seems that Garrett is coming after me full force. Even going as far as interrupting my evening.

"I tend to explore different venues," he says as he continues to stare at me.

Noticing that his eyes are nowhere but on me makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Deciding to take the attention off of me, I introduce my guests. "Well, good for you. Ah, this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, he's a surgeon as I said at dinner the other night. This is his mom, Jeanne, and his sister and also my good friend, Rosalie."

Garrett's face is a picture of disappointment as I cock an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something else. He merely chuckles and says, "Well played." And walks off.

"What was that about?" Rose asks with a chuckle. "Is that some weird richie rich code or something?"

"No." I chuckle. "That was Garrett. My parents had invited him to dinner the other night as they've been trying to persuade me to break up with Jasper."

Jeanne and Rose's mouths are open in shock while Jasper's face is neutral and it worries me.

"Fine, I get them. But what is that guy doing here?" Rose inquires before adding, "I mean, you just said it, you've never seen him here before. So how did he know you would be here?"

"I don't know but I know just the person to ask. I'll give him a call tomorrow."

"So this Garrett wants the one thing he can't have, doesn't he?" Rose says, sipping her wine as she looks over at Garrett's table.

"And what's that?" Jeanne asks, taking a bite of her cake.

"Me," I say, looking at Jasper. He's silent and looking straight ahead. I notice that I haven't heard anything from him at all through my brief conversation with Garrett. I want to know what he's thinking and apologize for this ruining our dinner. "Love, are you okay?"

He looks at me but says nothing. He only smiles then leans forward. Meeting his lips halfway, I press my hungry mouth against his in the full view of everyone as his mom and sister cheers us on. It must've drawn attention because we began to hear applause and wolf whistles at our display of affection. When Jasper pulls away I can hardly breathe. It takes every bit of strength I possess not to end dinner right then and there. I want to take him home and have my way with him.

"What was that for? I whisper out breathlessly.

"Just because," Jasper says with smirk.

"Because you're trying to kill me." He laughs out at my answer and just like that we were back in full swing, enjoying our night and ignoring my mother's pawn.

Our small dinner party goes on after that and we're even joined by Emmett and Bella who came to restaurant to pick up dinner. They're on the night shift and Alice is in the habit of making us dinner since her place isn't too far from the hospital.

Jeanne and I spent our time laughing at Jasper's scowl, after Emmett introduced himself as her future son-in-law and Rose blushed. Bella and I spent our time egging Jasper on while his mom teased him about his over protectiveness until he finally gave up and started laughing along with us. Rose explained that Jasper was just being the big brother she knew and loved. She said they were really protective of each other, I couldn't help but jump in and tell the story of her punching me in the face. Everyone laughed, especially when Jeanne threw her a stern look.

Jeanne has been incredible. From the moment I opened the door to her this morning up until now, she has been nothing but nice to me. Today when Rose and Jasper had gone off in search of some book they both wanted to buy, Jeanne and I had a talk. I couldn't believe how straightforward she was. It was like a breath of fresh air after years of my mother's manipulations.

I was merely standing there, looking around and enjoying the rare bit of sunshine we were getting when Jeanne up and said, "So what happened in high school?"

I couldn't answer. I was stunned silent.

"I'm not attacking you Edward," she said. "I was merely asking a question. I don't think if I had asked you then you would've been willing to give me the time of day. So instead I prayed for you. I prayed back then that one day you'd learn from your mistakes. Seeing you here in my boy's life as his friend and lover shows me that my prayers were more than answered. Not only were you blessed with a new life but you both found love with each other."

My heart was beating so fast, I would've sworn that she heard it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'," she said with a smile.

"I won't hurt him," I professed. "I will do everything possible to make him happy. But back then, I was lost. I thought if I punished him, the feelings I had would go away. But it gave me no right to do the things I did and I will always be sorry for how I treated him."

"I believe you are sorry and I see how much you regret how you treated Jasper. But life goes on and you two have grown so much. It's easy to see how happy you are together."

"Thank you."

She opened her arms and pulled me in for a warm hug. I immediately wished that I had a mother like that while I was growing up. The good thing was I did now as I considered myself a part of their family.

When we parted, I looked over in the direction where Jasper and Rose were and saw them heading back to us.

Quickly I turned to Jeanne and said, "I wanted to ask you something but I don't want Jasper to hear, at least not yet."

She followed my eyes and saw them coming over to us. "Well hurry up then."

"Jeanne, I would like to ask your permission to marry your son. I love him more than anything and I have no intention of letting him go. So may I please have your blessing?"

She looked at Jasper and Rose as they looked between us. Thankfully neither of them had heard a word of what I said and I thought that I'd have to wait before Jeanne gave me an answer.

But thankfully I didn't. "Yes, you have my blessing." She smiled as Jasper asked her for what and she gave him some flimsy explanation which he seemed to buy. I couldn't talk for the next few minutes. I was on cloud nine.

I had Jeanne's blessings to ask Jasper to marry me.

The three of us stayed there until it was almost closing time. Just chatting and enjoying each other's company. Alice joined our little party a little while after Emmett and Bella left to go back to work. Alice reminded all of us about the costume party coming up on Saturday and told us not to worry about costumes as she had it all planned out.

However, while everyone chatted away, I watched Garrett. He never left. In fact, he took a seat, ordered dinner and kept glancing over at our table. Once or twice he'd be on his phone almost like he was checking in. I'd point it out to Jasper, but he never said a thing about it. When Garrett finally left though, Jasper whispered that we'd talk about it when we were alone. I was looking forward to it. I wanted him to know that Garrett Eckert had no effect on me whatsoever. He's just another pawn of my mother's, and she's fighting a war she will not win.

Jeanne and I hugged outside the restaurant before she moved to her son, hugging him and wishing him Happy Birthday. She then climbed into Rose's car, while Jasper and I stood and watched them drive off before making our way to my car. Rose and I had agreed to take separate cars earlier on because I still had something else planned for Jasper this evening that only involved the two of us.

Our ride back to my place is silent. His hand stays in mine and only the song on the radio fills the silence. There is nothing that needs to be said. The comfortable silence between us says it all. We love each other.

Getting home, we climb out of the car and go into to my building. Once in the elevator, Jasper finally says, "So what do you have planned?"

Giving him a quick kiss when the elevator dings on my floor, I say to him as I make my way to the door. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Opening the door, I let us in. Grabbing the lighter, I walk into the living room where I've set up a massage table and candles all around the room. Walking over to each candle, I light them, illuminating the room in a soft glow and bringing Jasper's face to light. He looks around in awe before meeting my eyes and smiling.

"Surprise."

"This is." He laughs.

Switching on the music, I quickly find the song I'm looking for, and Aqualung's 'Brighter than Sunshine' begins to play. I heard this song the other day and it immediately reminded me of Jasper, our history, our relationship and how far we've come.

"Would you dance with me?" I ask, holding a hand out to him.

"Sure." He walks over to me, and I take him in my arms, playfully spinning us around, making him laugh, before we slow down and just sway to the music.

I sing the words of the song in his ear as he buries his head in my neck. The lyrics couldn't be truer.

I never knew what love was until Jasper. Seth had shown me the way to love, but still, I didn't figure out how to selflessly fall in love, until Jasper walked back into my life giving me an opportunity I never thought I'd have. I'm his. I was always his. I just didn't know it. And with Jasper everything in my life is brighter than sunshine.

"You have a great voice," he whispers.

"You do too. I've heard you," I counter before asking, "Did you enjoy today?"

"Yes," he whispers. "Very much. I loved seeing my mom, and having you and Rose there to help me celebrate made it a perfect day."

"Good. I love you," I tell him as the song ends.

"I love you too," he says, pressing his lips to mine with fervor. The kiss almost knocks me off of my feet, but I quickly steady myself and ask, "What was that for?"

He looks taken aback by my question and pulls away, apologizing. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just want to know where it's coming from."

"I don't know," he says, nervously running his hand through his hair. "I just ...feel the need to be close to you, it's like it's never enough."

"I feel the same way; I can't seem to get enough of you. But if something is bothering you, please love, I want to know. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. Your happiness means the world to me"

"Thank you," he says with a shy smile. "But I don't want to ruin what you have planned for us" He eyes the massage table and I take his hand, leading him to my bedroom.

"I want you to strip. There's a towel for you over there…" I point him to the towel on the bed. "Change and come back outside, okay?"

"Okay." He sighs.

Leaving the room, I close the door behind me with a sigh. Walking over to the couch, I remove my dress shirt, shoes and socks, dropping to the floor it as I lean my back against the couch. What the hell is bothering Jasper?

Is it Garrett?

If it is, I am more than willing to convince him that Garrett is just a pawn in my mother's game who means nothing to me. I will not let her win. I have a life with him now, and I will not allow anyone or anything to mess that up. I did not overcome all that I have, change from the awful bastard I was, the one my mother loved me to be, only to find him and lose him. I have to let him know that.

He walks out of the bedroom, the towel riding low on his hips, and heads to the massage table. Getting up, I join him and after he lies down. Moving the towel down to his hips, I grab the massage oils. Rubbing my hands together to warm the oil, I glide them along his tense shoulders as he groans out and relaxes into my touch.

"That feels good," he mumbles, groaning as I knead the flesh causing him to whimper.

"You're so tense."

"Lots on my mind."

"I'm sure." We say nothing for a while as I continue my ministrations. I am by no means a professional, but I've gotten a few massages in my lifetime. I know the key points and where to focus on his body to ensure his total relaxation.

Another few minutes pass as I treat his body like my own personal wonderland. Touching here, caressing there, seeing where he's ticklish, as he'll chuckle, and finding spots that make him moan. There is nothing like the sounds Jasper makes. Each one sends a shiver down my spine and ignites my body with desire.

I want him so much right now, but this isn't about me, it's about him.

"Turn over, love," I whisper as I rub his shoulders once more. He obeys and switches positions for me, lying on his back. His eyes are closed to me, hiding those beautiful baby blues, and that just won't do. "Open your eyes baby," I whisper.

He does and when I look in them, I don't see the bliss I expect. No, instead I see worry and sadness. Immediately the look on his face alarms me and I slow my pace gently rubbing his arms from shoulders to fingertips while asking, "What's wrong?"

"You have no idea how good this feels."

"Yeah I do." I chuckle. "I've had massages before." I throw in a smile, hoping like hell he'll reciprocate and he does.

"That's not what I mean," he says softly. Sitting up and looking deeply in my eyes, he says, "I mean this," motioning between us. "All of it, it's so unreal. Not because of our history, but because I've never had anyone that actually wanted to care for me."

"What about Jeanne and Rose?" I don't get what he's saying. His girls, as he loves to call them, care deeply for him.

"Not my family, Edward. I know that and I love them for it more than anything. I mean in a relationship. I've always been the giver. I've always been the one caring and giving everything I have to offer. Sometimes without even a thank you."

When he says that, he sounds like something hurt him in his past. Right away, I'm afraid that someone must have harmed him in more ways than he's already told me about, and I immediately want to know more.

"Did someone hurt you?" I ask frantically. "Who is it? Tell me and I'll find them, I swear to God. The thought of someone hurting you..."

"Calm down, calm down, baby," he says trying to soothe me. "No one hurt me. Nothing was ever done to me against my will, okay?"

"Okay," I say, breathing a little easier. Seeing that we're not going to finish the massage, I take his hand and help him down, escorting him to the bedroom. Stripping off the rest of my clothes, I get in bed and he follows suit. We lay there for a minute, his hand in mine, his head on my chest, and my fingers playing with his hair.

He seems apprehensive, so I start. "So if it wasn't illegal then what happened?"

"I met a guy."

"Don't we all?"

He smiles at that and continues, "I met him when I was fifteen. His name was Alec and he was…my first."

"The first?"

"The first guy and I thought I was totally and completely in love with. He'd ask anything of me and I did it, no questions asked."

"You have a big heart," I tell him, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, but it gets hurt a lot because I can't seem to stop caring when I should."

"He was your first heartbreak, huh?" I state, as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah. I thought he loved me too, but he was just having a summer fling and I was too naive to see it." He chuckles then adds, "Then came Peter."

"Jasper, you are…you are everything to me. I want to marry you someday. I want kids with you. I want to grow old with you, and get teased by our grandkids for being two soppy old fools still madly in love after so many years. I can't promise I'll never take you for granted, but I will always thank you." I can see his eyes glisten with tears under the dim light of the room, and it tugs at my heart.

Wiping them away, I go on, "I don't understand why you love me. I'm crazy, a control freak, and completely anal about hygiene. I'll get on your nerves and I promise that I'll drive you to the brink of your sanity. But I will always love you. That won't ever change. You saw Garrett tonight, right? He sees me as a conquest; he thinks he can get what he wants. But baby, he won't get me. I've already found what I'm looking for. You. It was always you."

"I don't ever want to let you go." He sobs. "I never thought in a million years that it would be you. But I can't help how I feel. I'm so damn happy, and it's all because of you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I wanted to marry another because I thought Demetri would be the best there was for me, that what I had with him was the best I could hope for. But you've proved that I was so wrong. You're the best for me. And I want forever with you and only you. I love you so much. You're everything to me, everything."

Our promises to each other fade into the background as our lips come together in a heated kiss. His hands find my hair, holding me to him as he devours my mouth. I wrap him in my arms as his quivering frame shakes with the sobs he releases against my lips. He pulls me on top of him, our rock hard erections caressing, stroking as we grind our bodies against each other's.

"Mmmm…you…you feel so good, always so good," he whispers between kisses.

One hand on my ass, pushing my hips into his and the other in my hair, my mind is lost to the desire I'm drowning in. Tearing myself away from his lips, I nip and lick my way down to my favorite spot on his neck, biting and sucking on it. He arches up at the feeling, forcing me to push back down on him, thrusting hard as my body tingles with pure delight. Until Jasper's next words stop my movements and stun me into silence.

"Edward." I raise myself up to meet his eyes. "Make love to me."

I can't move. I even hold my breath. He really wants this?

"A-a-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I love you and I want you to make love to me." His voice is filled with confidence, and not a ounce of doubt.

My mind reels in excitement and lust as he pulls me down into a hard kiss. Driving his eager tongue into my waiting mouth, I massage his tongue with mine while reaching over to the nightstand. He chuckles against my mouth as I fumble around blindly to open the drawer. He smacks my hand away as I suck on his neck and reaches for the drawer himself. Sliding it open, he pulls out the lube and condoms, throwing them down on top of the bed for me.

Tearing myself away from his neck, I ease up to grab them as his hungry gaze makes me shudder in anticipation. Dropping them on the bed beside me, I kiss my way down his body as he writhes beneath the touch of my lips.

"Uh, God Edward." He sighs but I don't stop to reply, I simply worship his body with feathery kisses as he claws at my shoulders.

Kissing my way up to his inner thigh, I eye my destination with a smile. My cock twitches at the sight of Jasper's long, hard shaft waiting on me to suck. My mouth waters at the mere thought of having his beautiful cock between my lips.

He opens his legs wider, giving me the perfect opportunity I need. Dropping small kisses on his inner thigh while he grunts out, I lube two fingers, and then circle his entrance. I carefully thrust a single digit inside him, while grabbing the base of his cock, stroking it hard as his hips jerk with the movement. Thrusting himself into my hand.

He throws himself down on the bed, moaning loudly as I pump his length in time with my finger's thrusts. In and out. In and out while he breaths heavily and thrashes around. He raises himself up on his elbows, watching me with hungry eyes as I jack him off.

I push another finger inside him as his head lulls back and he moans out, begging me to stroke him harder.

His moans are driving me crazy and I want nothing more than to be inside him. But, I have to get him ready for me. Not wanting to blow my load, I turn my full attention to him, wanting him to be relaxed. He peeks up, fixing his gaze on my hand's movements. When our eyes lock I dip my head, taking him into my mouth. Sucking and licking on just the head at first, paying special attention to his frenulum as he grunts out and grabs my hair. I suck in time with my strokes, bobbing my head as he pleads with me.

"Uh...uh...Edward...baby...yes...suck me...uh!" he cries out, lifting his hips as I take as much of him into my mouth. I want this to be slow and pleasurable and something he'll want to do again and again.

Keeping up my pace, I suck in earnest while fucking him with my fingers.

"Oh God, Edward, I want you in me...I need you so much." His words go straight to my cock. He's the picture of wild abandon with his head thrown back and loud guttural sounds leaving his throat. I have him right where I've always fantasized of having him. I swallow around him, letting him hit the back of my throat.

Jasper's ass is so tight. Scissoring my fingers, I thrust them in and out, searching for that special spot to drive him wild and when I find it, he grunts out like a wild animal. The heat from him is driving me crazy and I can't wait to be inside of him. Stilling, I allow him to fuck my mouth in time with my thrusts. He takes full advantage, pushing and pulling his length in and out of my waiting mouth while telling me how much he likes it.

"God, darlin', you look so good with my cock in your mouth, Mmmm...you like it?" he moans out, as I hum around him. "You like sucking me?" I hum again and he's grunting and telling me to fuck him harder.

Pushing my fingers deeper and harder within him, I alter between a fast pace and a slow one, sending him over the edge with my name on his lips. He fills my mouth, and I swallow all he gives me, licking him clean.

He drops back against the pillows, breathing heavily but I'm not through. My dick is hard and needs attention and he's right where I want him. Relaxed and ready for me. His eyes are glazed over in bliss as he pulls me up to him, meeting my lips in earnest and sucking on my bottom lip until I open my mouth to him.

He groans into my mouth as he tastes himself on my lips. Sliding between his open legs, my hardened length pushes against him as my hips involuntarily move. I need him now. I can't stand it. Our lips part and he whispers the exact words that have occupied my mind, "I need you."

Grabbing the condom, I roll it on. Coating it with lube, I place myself at his entrance. Looking deep into his eyes, I silently give him time to change his mind. Relief and love rush over me as I realize he wants this as much as I do. He again surprises me by lifting his leg and pushing it against my ass. Pulling me slowly closer to him. Pulling me steadily deeper. We're both impatient, our breaths coming in pants as the gravity of the moment weighs down on us. This is it. This is us, making love.

The moment I push inside of him, I'm in heaven. It's more than I've ever wanted or could possibly imagine. His tight hole clamps down on me and I do all I can not to thrust hard into him or cum right then and there. I know need to give him time to adjust to the feeling of having me inside of him. So I take it slowly. No matter how much my body fights it, my heart keeps me in check.

He grunts at the intrusion, gripping my forearms tightly. His eyes are clamped shut as he hisses at the long forgotten feeling of having someone within him. My mind is torn between my body's need for me to move and my heart wanting to protect him from pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I stroke his cheek reverently.

"Y...yes," he hisses out. "Please...more...please."

The more I push in, the more relief I feel and the more he grunts in pleasure, and pain. Once I'm sheathed to the hilt, I wait a moment before beginning to move. I want nothing but love and affection for him, I don't want him in pain. I want him to enjoy himself.

Slowly...awkwardly, we find our rhythm and start to move. Bracing myself up, I want to watch his face. I want to see everything. More and more. Harder and faster. We move against each other in need. Jasper wraps his legs around my thighs, opening himself up to me as I drive into him more forcefully. I want to go slow, but my body wants more. He grunts and lifts his hips meeting every one of hard thrusts. The slapping of skin fills the bedroom along with the deep grunts and soft sighs leaving our lips before each kiss. My lips hardly leave Jasper's and when they do they find purchase on another part of his gorgeous body.

"Uh...fuck! Edward!" he shouts when I hit that spot within him. He shudders under me while I continue thrusting; hitting his prostate repeatedly as he screams and grunts out in ecstasy. I answer with my own moans as he grips my hair almost painfully. Tightening his hold on it while I lose myself to the pleasure being inside him gives me.

I can feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach and I want him there with me.

"Love...I...wanna...I wanna..." I try to groan out before he finishes my thought.

"Faster...baby...fuck me...fuck me...uuhh..." Answering his plea, I fuck him. Pulling almost all the way out, I slam back inside him as he arches and screams, clawing at my back trying to take me deeper. I let myself go, fucking him in wild abandon. I'm lost in my mind. The only thing that exists is Jasper's moans and cries. Over and over, I pull out and slam back into him, while he begs me to cum inside him.

But I hold off. I want to feel him wrapped around me for as long as I can. I want to stay buried in him, making love to him, but my body has other plans and I can only fight it for so long.

My cock pulses and my orgasm overtake me not a minute later, triggering Jasper's. His cock shoots ribbons of cum on his stomach. I ride out his orgasm, letting him milk me of my own before my arms give way and I collapse on top of him.

We catch our breath as I slowly pull out of him. Exhausted, but still wanting to care for him. I jump up from the bed and head to the bathroom. After disposing of the condom, I run a wash cloth under the warm water and then head back to him.

I find Jasper lying on his side. For a minute I think that he's asleep, but when he turns around, his smiling face makes me laugh as I climb in next to him.

"That was..." he trails off with a chuckle. "You felt so damn good."

"You felt good too." I say, running the warm cloth over his body while gently kissing him.

"I want to do it again." He blurts out. The look I give him makes him quick to add that he doesn't mean now. I pretend to pout and he laughs as his eyes start to droop.

"I had so much fun today," he mutters out as he nods off.

"Me too," I whisper, throwing the washcloth to the side of the hamper before turning and taking him into my arms. I'm still keyed up from our day out, and our wonderful evening. I can't sleep.

For a good half hour I stayed up, doing nothing but watching him sleep. Running my fingers through his hair, I promise myself I'll never let anyone make Jasper feel less about himself. He deserves more. He's an amazing man loving and kind. I want to spend the rest of my time on this Earth loving him.

This is it. I don't need to look anymore. There is nothing out there for me that could possibly measure up to even a quarter of what Jasper can offer me. He's all I'll ever want.

Now, the problem is, when is the perfect time to propose to him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to beanothercullen &amp; abbymickey24.<strong>_

_**Next: Jeanne talks to Edward. Carlisle gets support.**_


	22. You Need Each Other

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **

**I love to hear to from you guys. Thank you all for taking the time to read and to review. **

**So, so, sorry about the delay. RL has been a bitch.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Uhhh…Ed...Edward…God, yes…baby…fuck me." His grip on my fingers tightens while his free hand finds its way into my hair as I push into him. "Uuhh…yes…don't stop…" His words drive me to push my hips harder and faster as my fingers dig into his hip, pushing him forward with each powerful thrust.

My pace quickens, and his moans grow louder while the grip he has on my hair tightens with almost impossible strength.

I love watching him sleep. To see his nose scrunched up as he mumbles in his sleep while dreaming about God knows what, is the cutest thing. However, to have him awake and wrapped around my cock is far better.

Last night had been more amazing than I could have possibly imagined. However, this morning was even sweeter. To be awakened by his soft kisses and have him begging me to fuck him again while he wrapped his hand around my morning wood, pumping me, drove me wild with need. I wanted it as much as he wanted it. Arching into his touch, I was lost in his ministrations as he straddled my thighs.

"_God, I want this forever. I want to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life with this beautiful man beside me,"_ I thought as I felt him take me into his mouth. Loud groans left me, as he sucked and licked my cock like there was no tomorrow. When he swallowed around me, I saw stars as my hips met every one of the downward strokes of his tongue.

My body climbed, and I professed my love for him, before coming down his throat. He swallowed all I gave him, and licked me as he reached for the lube. He lubed my cock and when I moved to get the lube from him to prepare him; he smacked my hand away with a sexy smirk. So I laid back and watched my boyfriend work while my skin was on fire with an uncontrollable lust for him. I watched as he shoved two of his fingers in his ass, sighing as he worked them in and out. I fought to keep my hands to myself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

As much as I wanted to touch him, I resisted because this was still about him. God, I wanted more and more mornings like this. Just he and I lost to the heated passion flowing through us.

I had to head to work this morning, and I should be more worried about the time. But right now, nothing mattered more than Jasper. He braced his hand against my chest. Taking me in hand and guiding my length inside him with a satisfied groan once I was fully sheathed. I should have considered that there was no barrier between us, but again, all that mattered was his desires and me wanting to fulfill them.

After he'd adjusted to the intrusion, he slowly started to move, testing himself with measured strokes.

"Uuuhhh…damn…fuck!" His groans are long and deep and make me want to make this last as long as I can. This position is killing me. With his back to me while he thrusts wildly against me is the best there is. I don't want to stop, but we'll soon tire our bodies will demand it. However, being wrapped around his tight hole is heaven.

"I love you," I whisper out as he pushes back erratically against me. He's going to come soon. I've been learning Jasper's body. I know want to do now, where to kiss, and especially when he was coming.

Making love to him last night was one of the best experiences of my life. I'll never forget how good he felt. As good as he feels now.

His moans grow louder, his hips pump faster and he reaches back, fisting my hair tighter.

Our swollen lips crash together, swallowing our moans as my cock twitches and I come inside him. He milks me of my orgasm before collapsing face first on the bed. One, two more thrusts and I gently pull out of him, smiling at his position. His sexy ass in the air while he tries to catch his breath.

I smack his ass and he drops to the bed with a groan, his tired eyes shooting daggers at me as I laugh my way into the bathroom.

I meant it when I said, _"I wish for more mornings like this." _

I'm in and out of the shower in no time. By the time I'm drying off, Jasper is leisurely making his way into the bathroom.

"I want to sleep," he complains as I kiss his neck and grab him, holding him in my arms.

"Stay, and sleep as long as you like," I offer.

"I can't," he mumbles with his eyes closed, he turns in my arms and buries his face in my neck. "I have to go home, get some sleep and get ready for the night shift."

"Love, you can do that from here."

"I have no clothes here," he counters.

"So, go and get some."

"Now?" he asks as he lift's his head to look me in the eye. "You're heading out, who's gonna let me back in?"

"Come on."

I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist and then lead him from the bathroom. I should have done this last night, but I was so caught up with everything else that I'd forgotten. He plops down on the bed and falls back against the pillows, I laugh happily at him as I make my way over to my dresser. Opening the top drawer, I pull the key out I had made for him and head back to the bed. Taking a seat beside him as he surveys me, I offer him the key.

"Here," I say, holding the key in my outstretched hand while waiting patiently for him to take it. "I should have given you this last night, but I got caught up." I smile. "I want you to be able to come and go as you please. My home is now your home. So feel free to bring over your clothes and toothbrush. I've already cleared out a couple of drawers for you, but I don't know what toiletries you like to use in the bathroom so you'll have to bring those." I can't look at him while I try to get out my speech. Being under Jasper's gaze, always makes me nervous. He has no idea how much he truly affects me.

One look in his stormy blue eyes, and I'm a goner. He has this control over me and he doesn't even know it.

He says nothing and at first, and I'm scared he won't accept my offer. Jasper is a pretty independent guy and he loves his own space. Would he want to share with me? He's seen me at my worst and how anal I can be, would he want to exist in the same space with me for longer periods of time?

But the kiss he pulls me into, dropping me to the bed as he straddles my thighs, is enough to erase my questions and worry. I'm in a daze when we part and he leans toward my ear, nibbling on it as he whispers, "Thank you." He then jumps off of me, throwing his naked body against the pillows as he says, "Now, get out, roomie, I need some sleep. Someone found it okay to ravage my body all night."

Jasper wasn't kidding about wanting to sleep. By the time I'm dressed, he's out cold and snoring lightly. With a small kiss on his forehead, I leave the room, heading to the living room to put everything back in order before making my way out the door.

The hospital is busy as usual when I walk in. After greeting Bella, who's at the front desk looking up at the board for a new case to take on, I drop my things off in the locker room before joining her.

"So, was it a good night for you both?" she asks with her eyes on the board.

"It was everything I thought it would be and more."

"I'm real happy for you guys." She smiles.

"Thanks."

We part ways after that and things remain busy until around lunch time. I managed to make a quick call to Jasper around ten. e answered sleepily, probably not even knowing it's me and I told him to go back to sleep. I'm about to hang up when he says, "Mmhmm, love you too, Edward." It warms my heart to hear that.

Peter called around eleven thirty to tell me that he and Riley would be in town by Friday for the costume party this weekend. He said that Alice would be taking care of their costumes as well and though he was hesitant and nervous as hell about it, he couldn't wait to see Jasper. I told him of my plans to propose and he and Riley couldn't be happier for us.

It feels like my life is finally coming together. After all those years and the wrong turns I took as a dumb kid, I've now found my way and I have Jasper to thank for that. He involuntarily helped me when I was being nothing but an asshole to him in the past. When he came back into my life, it was like my heart started beating again. And now, my life doesn't seem complete without him by my side.

All I have to do now, is think up the perfect way to propose. I want the world to know that Jasper Whitlock is the love of my life.

"Are you grabbing lunch in the cafeteria?" Bella asks as she throws down the last chart with an exhausted sigh. I've been the break room for a while catching a break.

"I don't know yet, I…" The words get lodged in my throat at Emmett's boisterous laughter as he walks into the break room.

"He's in here," he tells someone. "I saw him walk in here a while ago."

His large frame is blocking whoever is behind him. Once he gets out of the way, I'm greeted with the sight of Jeanne with a bright smile on her face.

"I was at your place," she says to me.

"He doesn't know you're gone, huh?"

"Oh no," she says. "Wait, has he called you yet?"

"No, I called him earlier on," I tell her, eyeing the McDonald's bag she places on the table before taking a seat.

"Are you worried about what Jasper will say when he wakes up and notices that you're gone?" Bella asks.

"No, but seeing as I spent about ten hours in labor with that boy's big head, he's gonna think twice before he says any damn thing to me."

"You sound like my mom," Emmett says as we all laugh at her statement. He dives for the bag, only to yelp out at and then pout, when Jeanne slaps his hand away.

"Out," she says to him with a pointed look. "Now, listen here, you will wait until I give you the food. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Emmett mumbles like a five year old who's just been scolded by his mother. Bella and I snicker at him while he pouts some more, as Jeanne begins to unpack the lunch.

She hands us each a burger and then unwraps her own and takes a bite. We fall into small talk while eating with Jeanne telling us stories about places Rose or Jasper has taken her. Sitting here, watching her interact with our friends, I can see exactly where Jasper and Rose get their demeanor from and it makes me a bit jealous.

I wish I had a mom like this growing up.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I join in on the conversation. Emmett gives us a joke, but as we crack up, Dad walks in and the smile I have on my face falls into a scowl at the sight of him eyeing our table. Bella and Emmett stop talking while Jeanne looks around, trying to find what it is that has suddenly changed my mood.

"What's wrong, honey?" The sentiment and the way she places her hand on mine makes my heart thump.

"It's nothing," I mumble out.

"It's something and it happened when your daddy walked in." I'm stunned that she knows him. I didn't think she did.

"From that look on your face, you're wondering how I know him," she states. "But, I'd been to a few of Jasper's school PTAs and Dr. Cullen over there was there with your mama. Dreadful woman by the way, but I'll pray for her."

"Did she say something to you?" I ask as I'm ready to call my mom and rip her a new one if I find out she offended Jasper's mom. I don't care how long ago it was, she'd be hearing from me if Jeanne says she did.

"Oh no, honey," she says, patting my hand. "And if she did, I could've handled it. No, I just saw her with him."

"Oh."

Dad keeps looking over at us. He lingers in the room and I watch his every move. When a thought occurs to me, I excuse myself from the table, walking over to him.

"Hello, Edward," he says brightly.

I don't care much for his chirpy attitude, I only have one question for him."Did you tell her about the birthday dinner I was having for Jasper?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"My mother."

"No, I didn't know what your plans were, Edward," he explains.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Both of you stay away from me, do you understand?" I didn't realize I was shouting, but I really don't care. I want him to stay out of my life.

"What is going on over here?" Jeanne asks as she steps between us. "Now, I don't mean to pry, but Edward, you and your father have the attention of the room," she says to through her teeth. She plasters a smile on her face as she pulls us from the room into the busy hall. "Now that we're out here, what is going on?" Dad moves to answer, but Jeanne shuts him up. "If you are going to say you're handling it, I'm here to tell you are not. He looks like he wants to rip you to pieces. Now, I'm sure you don't want everybody here knowing your personal business. So why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

"No, I don't," he answers before Jeanne heads back in the break room for her purse. She walks back out a second later and Dad escorts us up to his office.

I take a seat beside Jeanne while Dad sits in his chair across from us. She tells him that she wants to know what has happened and why I want to rip his head off. He then goes over his whole scenario of leaving my mother after being tired of the lies and the controlling nature of Esme.

"Yeah, because you're so innocent in all of it," I accuse him.

"I never claim to be!" he yells.

"Hey! Hey!" Jeanne exclaims. "Calm down. The both of you. Now I want to know what happened. And you are both going act like the adults you are and tell me without shouting like a couple of kids."

"Sorry," Dad and I mumble simultaneously. It feels like we're both in the Principal's office being asked to explain what caused our fight. I've never had that feeling. I've never had parents that scolded me for my bad actions, and in an odd way, I like it. Because it feels like Jeanne cares enough to want to know what's bothering me. Why am I acting like this?

This is what I wanted from my parents. All my life, this is what I wanted to feel. I wanted to know that someone cared.

However, this is what I never got.

We fall silent. Neither Dad nor I are willing to start. So Jeanne does. "I remember her, you know. Your mother." She turns her attention to me as she goes on, "She would come to the PTA meetings and I swear, that woman seemed like she was floating on air. I think what irked me the most was how she treated everyone in the room like they didn't matter."

"Sounds like her," I comment.

"Funny you should say that, honey. Because it was one of the reasons why I simply helped my boy when he needed me to and not bother to come down to your school and complain. I used to think that you and little friends may have thought that my child and I were soft, but little did you know what I wanted to do to you." I feel so belittled by Jeanne's words. Letting us hear her hate is another eye opener at how much I'd hurt the man I love.

"I'm sorry," I whisper out.

"Don't be," Jeanne says, "You've paid your dues and have learned from your mistakes. Many don't have that opportunity because their heads are still stuck up their asses." I have to laugh at that and Dad and Jeanne chuckle along with me.

"Why do you hate them so much, Edward?" she asks.

Dad looks toward me and the solemn expression on his face makes him look years older than his current age. "Their attitude. I've watched you since you've been here with your kids and I never had that. I never had a mom like you. It's so easy to be jealous of Jasper and Rosalie because they have you."

"So you act out, and you become the bastard I'm sure your mama liked." I move to ask her why she'd say my mom liked it, but she cuts me off.

"Jasper told me about that lunch where she insulted the two of you."

"Oh."

"Well, now that you know that your dad wasn't the same thing or what you thought he was, what do you think?"

"Why bother now?"

"You hear him," she turns to Dad and say. "Why bother?"

"Because I realize what an idiot I've been and I know it may seem too late to you, but I'm tired of the foolishness and I want out," Dad says.

"And you couldn't figure this out when I was in high school or college or med school?" He tries to answer, but I don't let him. "How about when I told you I was gay and you went off on me!" I slam my fist on the desk and while Dad flinched, but Jeanne doesn't move. She just sits there silently watching me.

"But, he might be telling you the truth now, Edward," she says calmly. "Don't forget, you are in Jasper's life because he's chosen to forgive you. He's opened his eyes and now you two even realize that life will never be the same without each other. Maybe it's time for your daddy to wake up too."

"I want to..." I tell her, relaxing against my seat. "But, I can't. Not after all he's done or helped her to do."

"I know, honey," she says, patting my hand. Together, we look back at my dad as he sits there looking worse for wear.

But if we thought Jeanne is through, we have another thing coming. She turns attention to Dad and says, "You see what you're up against?"

"Yes," he croaks out.

"I don't understand you. Why sit down and let someone ruin your life? Look at him! It won't be enough to convince him that it all wasn't a game to you and his mother." I feel like she's my hero at the moment.

"Shame on you. He's a wonderful man. But there's this anger, animosity, won't go away so easy and all the money in the whole world won't help you," she says.

"I know," he says.

"You want Edward in your life? Fine, but you gonna have to work for it," she states. "He was never a toy for you or your wife to play with. But I'm glad he woke up and that he made it out. Because he isn't sitting here years later looking back on his life wanting to fix this. He's already halfway to having what he wants."

Turning to me, she takes my hand and says, "Edward, honey, he wants to be in your life. I don't know what you want to do about that, but it can't hurt to think about it. It might benefit the both of you in the long run."

She turns to Dad and says, "You have to give him time. He's a kind man, but his forgiveness has to be earned. You, my friend, have a lot to make up for. Edward is in his thirties, he's about ready to propose to my son…" I blush at her statement as a gasp leaves Dad and he whispers his congratulations. "Yes, I'm about to gain another son. But I will not have this squabble at the wedding. If your mama shows up there, I can understand, or with your permission Edward, I'll sic Rosalie on her."

That makes me laugh as my mind plays out what it would look like to see my mom trying to get away from Rosalie. "I'll take that under consideration."

"Good, and?"

"And what?"

"The ring?" Jeanne says, excitedly. "When are you getting it?"

"Soon." I smile.

"Oooh, send me a picture of it when you do," she says. It amazes me how the strong woman from a minute ago turns into this blushing, giddy girl.

She must've notice the look on my face and says, "What? I love weddings. Though, we have to get your daddy a date." He looks horrified at the mention of it, but Jeanne ignores him. "I know just the person too. She's beautiful, Latina, CEO of some bank-her mama use to go my church-God rest her soul, and now her daughter attends the church occasionally. She's a really nice person; I think you two will hit it off."

Dad is lost for words as Jeanne gets all of that out. "I look forward to meeting her," I say to her, watching as he turns me a pleading look.

"Oh, don't look like someone has thrown you under a bus, this can be very good thing," Jeanne states.

"It could," I add. I love her for suggesting this.

The mood in the office lightens a bit and Jeanne ad I get up, ready to leave. She tells us that her friend's name is Carmen Vasquez and Dad says she's the CEO of the bank where our money is and he knows her. This is music to Jeanne's ears.

"You two, please think about what I said," she reminds us. "Because what's life without family?"

We all walk out together, and I race up to Jeanne's side wanting to get away from Dad. Jeanne throws me a stern look and I sigh, looking back at Dad and saying, "I'll give you a call later."

He sighs in relief and a bright smile lights up his face. "Thank you, I'll be waiting. I love you, Son."

I don't have in me to answer that so I just nod and walk back to Jeanne, who's by the elevator.

"I think you two are gonna be alright."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to beanothercullen for working out the kinks. <strong>_

_**Next: Mother knows all.**_


	23. Great Leap

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **

**I love to hear to from you guys. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_His long fingers take their time as they make their way up my inner thigh. Edward's forest green eyes hold me in their gaze before his signature crooked smile graces those damn sexy lips and then he nearly makes my heart stop when he takes me into his mouth. _

"_Uuuuhh...Gah...ooohhh...baby...yes...suck me," I exclaim as Edward takes me down his throat. The man's mouth is a gift from God. He laps and sucks at my length like there is no tomorrow. Gripping his bronze tresses in my fist as he stills, I pump my hard cock in and out of his waiting mouth. My orgasm is coming on fast. I'm almost there as Edward's mouth takes me to new heights. I'm right there. Just one more... _

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"No…no…no…no," I mumble in the pillow as my eyes pop open. My dick feels like it's about to explode or maybe it's my damn brain. Dream Edward fades into reality just as I was about to shoot my load down his throat. But whatever dick was at the door just had to wake me up. Damn it!

No! No! No! Now my phone is ringing. Fuck!

"Hello?"

"Jasper Whitlock, get your behind out of that bed and come and open the door," Mom says in a commanding tone. I know that tone. That's her no nonsense tone that tells you to get a move on right now.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say quickly before she disconnects the call and I scramble out of Edward's bed, spinning around to find something to put on.

Grabbing his sweatpants off the chair, I throw them on while stumbling to the door. I have a little difficulty unlocking it while Mom asks if I'm alright from the other end.

"I'm fine," I shout, wiping the sleep from my eyes before finally getting the door open.

"Did you just shout at me?" she asks, standing before me with one hand on her hip, in the mom pose as I liked to call it.

"No Ma'am," I say, fearing she'll launch into one of her scolding speeches about being the one to go through long hours of labor with my big head.

"You're sassing me in your head, aren't you?"

"No," I say, rolling my eyes as I walk away.

"Oh, attitude and walking funny," she says.

"Mom!" I exclaim. Damn, I talk to this woman too much.

"What? if you can sass me, then I can tease you."

"Mom, seriously." I really didn't feel like launching into my sex life with my mother. There are boundaries for Christ's sake.

"Mom, please, what is it?" I ask tiredly, hoping she'd just tell me and I see if I can go back to sleep and conjure up dream Edward again to come finish the job or let me fuck his brains out.

_Damn! why did I have to work tonight?_

I try to keep a straight face and find something to think about besides sex as Mom cocks eyebrow at me. She's an inquisitive woman and if I didn't stay as calm as possible, she'll pick up on my real problem and tease me about that.

I swear she and Rosalie are the exact same thing except Mom is less vulgar than my sister.

"Oh, so he wants to get rid of his mother," she says. "What is it, hun? Didn't get enough sleep last night. I don't blame you, have you really looked at Edward? You must been growling at other guys all the time. That man is one hot piece of you know what."

"Mom, I'm begging you." I really want her to stop teasing. The more she mentions Edward, the more I wanna run to the bathroom and jerk off. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"Oh calm down, and thank your lucky stars I'm not like your sister," she says with a smile as I walk over to the couch, taking a seat, hoping to hide my hard on from her. "She could keep it going on and on until you cry. Oh, by the way, she says she hopes you're walking wrong for a week. I, on the other hand, really don't want to know. That's your boys' business."

"So, what's up?" I ask her, hoping to get her off the point of teasing me.

"Nothing. I want to see you so I had Rose drop me off, and I knew it was safe because Edward's car isn't here so I can't walk in on anything."

"That's what you think," I mumble out, dragging a pillow to me and throwing it in my lap.

Mom looks at me and smiles, shaking her head. "Oh Lord."

"What?"

"Honey, think dead puppies, grandmas in their underwear, and the opera," she says like it's nothing.

"Mom!"

"Oh you're acting like I don't know what I'm talking about," she exclaims, coming to sit beside me. _Oh God._ "Wasn't I the one that caught you getting friendly with that other head of yours?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"Well, baby, think dead puppies."

I don't want to admit it, but it worked.

She gets up from the couch and starts to walk around. "This is a very nice place."

"It is."

"He may want you to move with him, would you?" she states, turning to face me as she stands by the bay windows. The sun makes her hair seemingly glow, and I feel like I'm staring at an older version of my sister.

"He may, but why do you ask?" Mom's statements sometimes gives you whiplash. She can be all for a go time and full of jokes one second and then serious the next. It's things like this that makes her the world's best mom to me.

"Well, it depends on you, honey. It's not me who's in the relationship with him. But Edward seems like he knows exactly what he wants and I'm wondering if you're ready for the whole nine yards?"

Weeks ago, I would've hesitated before answering such a question, but not today. "I am. There are things I have work out in my own mind and things I'll have to talk to him about, but I want it with him. I want the kids, I want the marriage...just everything."

"That's great to know," she whispers, coming over to me, and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief, then get up and drag her to the bedroom with me, kicking, screaming and laughing at my antics. Plopping down on the bed, I try to pull her down, but she smacks my arm and then climbs in herself.

"Oh God, this bed is a dream," she says before making me laugh with her next statement. "Don't you boys ruin it."

"Mom." I laugh but she ignores me.

"I know what I'm talking about."

We lie there for a while before she says, "Oh, I love your place by the way."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, darlin'," she says, ruffling my hair. "Are you gonna change that hairstyle?"

"I thought you loved it." Mom has said she loves this hairstyle ever since Rose did it.

"I do! it's why I'm asking. I want to beg you to consider keeping it for a little longer."

"Wanna make your church sisters pant over me, huh?"

"Especially Sister Margaret. She acted like she wasn't eyeing your behind in those jeans the last time you helped me with the church drive for those little kids, but I swear to God, I was going to smack her until she was crossed eyed if she didn't stop watching your butt everywhere you went."

"I thought you wanted them fawning over me," I counter with a smirk, and she pinches my arm.

"Not that much," she says.

"Okay, well this time around, I'll see if Edward can come down with me."

"That's good and while you're at it, bring your medical bags because you'll both be causing heart attacks." We laugh and continued to joke around some more before Mom gets up saying she's going to see what Edward has in his cupboards and make me a late breakfast.

"Oh, I brought you this." She leaves the room and comes back with a small bag. "I thought you'd like a change of clothes.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, sweetie. Now shower, change, and fix Edward's bed. I didn't raise a pig."

She exits the room as I roll my eyes before making my way to the bathroom. I'd already showered before going to sleep so I just changed into the boxer briefs and pair of jeans along with a t-shirt that Mom has brought. After making up Edward's bed, I grab my phone and rush out to the dining area.

As I enter the room, it's perfumed with Mom's creations. Her buttermilk pancakes, eggs, sunny side up and a side of bacon is all there. My mouth waters at the sight of it and when she walks into the room with two mugs of steaming coffee, I kiss her on the cheek.

"Mmhmm, always loved being pampered," she comments.

"Yeah, you're my mommy," I counter with a smirk.

"Oh, wipe that little smirk off your face," she says, blushing.

Just as we dig in, my phone rings and I pick it up, answering without checking the ID. His voice makes my breath stop and a wave of anger comes over me.

"What do you want?"

Mom looks toward me, concerned as she mouths, 'who?' but I don't answer. "What do you want, Demetri?" she bristles at the name, but keeps her focus on her plate.

"I wanted to wish you a belated Happy Birthday," he says.

"Thank you."

"Well, how are you?" He asks, I don't want to speak to him. I don't want to launch into a conversation.

"What do you want?"

"God, Jazz, baby, can you at least speak to me without that much contempt in your voice," he pleads.

"You made me this way."

"And I'm sorry," he says in a sad tone. "Maybe if we could see each other and you'd give me a chance to explain, then…"

"That's not going to happen. Listen, I've gotta go. Bye." I hang up before he can say another word.

Mom stays silent while I'm lost in thought. Why is Demetri calling me so much? The last call wasn't the best thing, but it was the step forward I needed in my relationship with Edward. If I hadn't expressed myself that night I wouldn't have known that there was someone out there willing to love _me_ unconditionally.

It's still surprising that the person is Edward.

When he gave me a key this morning, I was at a lost for words. He wants me in his life. He wants me around. The look on his face was so damn cute at how nervous he seemed. But how could I say no? If I want to take a step away from the past, I'd have to move forward, and Edward is my future. He made my birthday amazing. It was everything I wanted and more, and I'd have to thank Carlisle for the time off.

Edward really isn't accepting that Carlisle had really left his mother. He feels that it's a plan of some sort. But, I don't know. So far, my experiences with Carlisle haven't been the most heartwarming but you can see that something has changed nowadays. I just wonder if Edward can look past what happened then and learn to forgive.

"I don't want to ask," Mom starts. "But please tell me why that man is calling you."

"I honestly don't know."

"Didn't you change your number?"

"I did."

"So how does he know it?" she insists.

"I don't know," I tell her. "But Demetri is nothing but trouble."

"Stay away from him, Jasper," Mom warns.

"I know."

"No, you don't know," Mom says. "People like that, who pick up someone, make them feel like they're on cloud nine then drop them like their yesterday's garbage are nothing but trouble. You have moved on and you're happy. Don't let that little bastard ruin what you have."

"Mom, it'll be okay," I say, trying to reassure her that I was over Demetri and he can't affect me anymore.

"Alright then." Mom smiles.

We fall into a comfortable silence and finish our meal with small talk. I help her with the dishes before she runs me out, saying that I should go back to sleep. She says she wants her son well rested and ready to save lives later on my shift. I smile at that and with a kiss on her cheek, I go back to Edward's bedroom.

Throwing myself down on the bed, my mind swims with thoughts of Demetri. What does he want and why is he reaching out now? What is he up to? I'm not the same person I was when we were together. I'm wiser now and I won't fall for whatever he's trying.

But I had a problem.

Though, I'm in love with Edward, Demetri stills holds a place in my heart. It's unfortunate and I want to get over it. I want to let him go. But the more he reaches out, the more I want to give in and listen to what he has to say.

But I can't.

I won't make that same mistake. I did it before when I fell for him, and it nearly killed me. I lost myself and if it wasn't for my family and friends, I don't think I would've ever found the strength to live again.

Pushing that unpleasant thought aside, I thought back to last night and while Edward's smiling face races through my mind, my eyes drooped until they closed.

At some point, I could've swore I spoke to Edward and told him I loved him, but maybe it was a dream.

**~~wytwm~~**

The slam of the door wakes me.

Getting up, I find my mom in the living room, pacing. "Your boyfriend is just like you," she exclaims. "Honey, why didn't you tell me that his parents were getting a divorce?"

"Edward doesn't believe them," I say to her, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Why do you think we're alike?" I want the answer to that particular part of her statement.

"I brought him and your friends' lunch and his daddy walks in. Now, it's obvious to me that the man wants to talk to him, but Edward is…well mad as hell at him and refuses to."

I know where this is going. Mom played Counselor. "Oh no, Mom, you didn't."

"What?" she says with a cocked brow. "They needed it. Those two need to make up. If I remember that boy's mama, Carlisle is in for a fight with her and I think with Edward by his side, it'll give him the strength to go through with it. God woke him up and it's time he stands up for himself."

"You got all that from one talk?"

"Oh yes, I did."

"And did you give them bible study?"

"Jasper Whitlock, I brought you into this world and I can take you out. I dare you, sound like you're mocking my bible one more time."

I laugh at her because it's always so easy for me to get her riled up. "Calm down, Mom, I'm not mocking you. But, it's Edward's business what he wants to think of his parents."

"No," she says with finality in her tone.

"No? why no?"

"Because he's family. He loves you, so I love him and he needs our help," she explains. "Baby, that boy wants his daddy in his life. He is just too proud and too guarded to admit." I move to speak, but she cuts me off. "Now, I know, they were horrible. Alright, but his daddy wants a change and I stay Edward should see to it. He should help Carlisle. His mama is a hellion and I'm sure she won't be making things easy for the man. So he needs all the help he can. Yes, he should grovel, but it shouldn't be in vain."

I have to agree with Mom. Edward needs to reach out. But how do I convince him? Maybe with his dad on our side, his mom will back off for a while. But I'm not about to admit it to Mom.

"Mom, let them handle it. It's not our problem." Walking over to the couch, I plop on it as she stands before me, staring at me with a look that tells me she has more to say. "What is it?"

She sits beside me, taking my hand in hers as she says, "If you hadn't forgiven Edward, would he be in your life right now?" she asks, painting me in a corner. Damn, the woman is smart and knows how to fight dirty.

"Alright, I understand you like Edward. What do want me to do?"

"I don't have to tell you, honey," she says with a broad smile. "I think you know exactly what to do." She gets up and walks off in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm gonna get dinner started, baby. Oh! And also, I'm gonna set Carlisle up with a friend of mine. Don't worry, I already told him and Edward about it."

"Mom!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Carlisle finds an ally in the last place he expects. <strong>_


	24. A Friend in Need

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? Mature themes. For mature audiences only!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Dinner is ready by the time I'm showered and ready to go. Walking out of the bedroom, I walk right into Edward's arms. He pulls me into a deep kiss, and I try to push him off as his lips move to my neck, doing sinful things to it. "Hey, hey, hey," I groan. "Mom is in the next room."

"No, Mom is out here," she says and Edward jumps away like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Don't jump cause you got caught, Edward…" Mom smiles and then says, "Besides, it's so cute to see you two together. Come and eat." She heads off to the dining table and Edward sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry about today, with your dad," I say.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she's thinks you're as stubborn as me." He smiles at that and kisses me.

Edward heads into the bedroom and I follow, watching begrudgingly as he strips off his scrubs replacing them with the same pair of sweatpants I had on earlier and a t-shirt.

Knowing how anal he can be about dirty clothes, I decide to warn him, "I had those pants on earlier."

He smiles and then ducks his head, blushing as he mumbles, "I don't mind. I love having your scent on me."

"That's good to know," I groan, moving to stand behind him. I want him to feel what he was doing to me. He moans and leans back against my shoulder as I rock my hard on against his behind. "God, what I want to do to you right now. Fuck work."

"You have to go," he says sadly. "Your mom will keep me company until Rose comes and gets her. It won't be the same without you, but I like her a lot, and I really enjoy her company."

"I realize that." He has no idea how it warms my heart to hear him say that. Some might find her pushy, but I love how my mom is. She and Demetri hated each other, though at the time, I thought it was because they hardly knew each other, seeing as I was in Chicago and she was here in Washington.

But she loves Edward. If Mom steps in and wants to help you fix your life, she likes you. That's how I know. Her concern. With Demetri, she stayed away as much as possible. It's why she didn't know that I was going through until after we'd broken up. She stills feels torn up about that.

Demetri.

Before we can make our way out of the bedroom, I stop Edward by the door with one sentence. "Demetri called me today." A growl leaves him and his hold on the doorknob tightens. I know my boyfriend and his anger is rising.

"What for?" he asks, as he tries but fails miserably, to keep the anger out of his voice.

"According to him, to wish me a Happy Birthday."

He chuckles darkly. "Oh please."

"That's what I thought, but baby, I want to talk you about something. I think I know Demetri well enough, not to trust him. But I need your help."

He looks at quizzically and says, "With what?"

"That's what I need to talk you about and also something else." He looks a bit worried. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asks shyly.

"Look worried. I just want to talk to you about a few things. We're together and I may be a stubborn, independent minded person as my mom loves to put it, but I think I know now when to ask for help, and I'll need it."

"Okay," he whispers as I make my way to him. Our lips touch and the kiss is sweet enough to make me forget all about dinner as I pull him into my arms devouring his mouth by the door. He pulls away, chuckling as he reminds me that I have to go, and dinner is getting cold.

We make our way to the table hand in hand and Mom makes an 'awww' sound before a light flashes.

"Mom," I exclaim as she saves the picture on her phone.

"What? I want to make the girls jealous," she says as if it's nothing.

"What girls?" Edward asks me.

"Her church sisters, people at the supermarket she shops at, the doctor's office, etc…"

"Exactly," Mom chimes in. "I want them to see how happy my boy is."

I roll my eyes at that and sit down at the table. I won't admit to her, but I feel so damn excited every time Edward is near. I feel like I want to jump up and cheer, but how would I get away with that without looking like a girl? I know if my sister knew this, she'd tease me mercilessly.

Checking the time, I realize that I have got about an hour before I have to go. Mom says grace after giving Edward the mom look when he tries to reach for a piece of cornbread before she started to say it. When I laugh at him, he shoots me a nasty look and Mom smacks me.

"Okay, seriously, why am I getting all the abuse?" I ask as Edward laughs.

"Because you laughed at him," Mom says. "And I want to adopt him, and give you up."

"You like him, huh?" I ask, putting her on the spot. She blushes and smiles. I can see the 'yes' written all over her face. I want her to admit into front of him. I want him to hear it. While Edward looks nervous.

She meets my eyes and reaches for Edward's hand. When he places it in hers, she says, "I think he holds a lot of potential and has come a long way. No one has to tell me, it's my mom instinct. He's a good boy. Or bad when you want him to be." Edward and I blush and duck our heads at that statement. "But the little prick that destroyed that project of yours, honey, is long gone."

She turns to Edward and says, "Edward, you are not going to let anyone, bring him back. You are a fine young man, who has a lot going for him. You are very lucky."

"I am, and thank you so much for saying that," he says. "I have come a long way and looking back, I'll never be proud of the bastard I was, but falling in love with your son is best thing that has happened to me over the years. I'm so glad he took a chance on me."

"I'm really lucky too," I say to them both as the door bell rings. "I have you both…and I'll get that."

Getting up while they chuckle, I move to the door. Rose is on the other side and as soon as she walks in, she announces, "I'm starving and I smell Mom's cooking." She heads for the table, making her way around Edward's side, ruffling his unruly hair and threatening him to say anything about it when he bristles. Mom chastises her for teasing him and Rose calls him, Mommy's new pet.

"Wow! are we gonna be given up for adoption in favor of Edward?" she asks as Edward goes to grab her a plate.

"Probably," I tell her. "Mom's has already admitted it to me."

"I hope not, I'm not living anywhere without you two," Edward says as he hands her the plate and she starts to share some of the Beef Stew and Cornbread for herself.

"That's great!" Mom says. "The more kids the better for me. By the way, I want a house full of grandkids." Edward, Rose and myself choke on her food at that declaration.

"Mom," I warn.

"What?" she says. "I do. I want a house full of them. Rose, I can wait until you meet the man you're gonna marry. But I understand the way of the world and if you have a child outside of wedlock, I understand that too and will love that baby. Edward and Jasper, you're together. The clock is ticking. There, I've made my request."

"Well, you might have to wait a little bit, Mom," Rose says and I nod in agreement.

"Oh really?" Mom challenges. "Well, someone shares my sentiment."

Looking at Edward, his head is ducked down and he's silent as a lamb. "Baby?"

"Well, I really want kids," he says, looking to us. "I don't know. I just want them."

"Want to be a better parent than yours?" Rose asks.

"Rosalie!" Mom and I shout.

"What?" she ask. "I'm not lying. His parents are assholes."

"She isn't wrong," Edward says. "I do want to be a better parent than them, but that's not the only reason why. It's always been a dream of mine to grow old with my husband in a house full of our kids or our grandkids. The amount of kids doesn't matter to me. I just know my life will be complete with that."

We are all silent after that and my heart thumps at what he has said. Leaning forward, he follows suit and I kiss him. Mom and Rose cheer and another flash go off from both their phones this time.

"That is so sweet," Rose says. "How many?"

"How many do you want?" Edward asks her as he pulls away. She pats his hand and Mom sighs and smiles. Rose is never forward or welcoming with anyone I date. She's protective and acts more like my guard dog more than anything. To see her so open with Edward even after punching him in the face is amazing to me.

He takes her hand in his as she sits there, mulling over her answer. "I'm thinking…hmm…maybe three."

"Okay," he says. "I'm thinking two to about five."

I choke again on my food. "F-f-five kids?"

"Don't worry, Edward," Mom says, ignoring me. "Just make him the Beef Stew you see here, and you'll have yourself a deal. If you don't know how, call and ask me. Or get him Red Velvet cake whenever you want more kids. Something to smooth the process over with when you want him to say yes. Or better yet, you know." She waggles her eyebrow, and I nearly choke to death while Rose laughs and Edward turns beet red.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you mean?" he asks her when he finds his voice while I gulp down the water Rose got me.

"Exactly."

"You know what, I'm going to work," I exclaim with a chuckle as they all laugh at me.

"Come on, baby, I'm kidding," he says with a broad smile.

I get up, kiss Mom on the cheek, lightly punch Rose's arm, and kiss my boyfriend goodbye. "It's alright, darlin', I want as many as kids as you want," I say against his lips.

Everyone bid me their goodbyes and Edward walks me to the door, kissing me again. "I miss you already," he whispers before I finally tear myself away from the door.

God, I can't wait to get him alone.

**CPOV**

"How can you do this?" she shouts. "What are you playing at, Carlisle? I'm coming after you. I'm going to strip you of every red cent to your name. By the time I'm through with you, you'll have nothing, you prick!"

Esme has been shouting since I answered this call about ten minutes ago.

"Do what you want, honey."

"Don't 'honey' me you bastard!" she screeches. I have to pull the phone from my ear before listening to whatever else she has to say.

So Edward was right. She purposely sent Garrett to that restaurant. When I'd met Garrett, I thought he was an okay guy, but then again, Esme's family and the Eckerts were old family friends so what did I expect? The Eckerts were sharks. They never stopped until they devoured all.

Like my soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Can you imagine how embarrassed Garrett was, to be standing there being blatantly ignored by Edward, while he threw that trailer trash Whitlock, and his whore of a mother into his face?" she goes on.

"That's enough!" I shout. I'd just met Jeanne today and because of her, my son and I made a small headway in our reconciliation. I will not allow Esme to trash the woman's name after all she's done for me. She seems like a very nice person, and from what I've seen in Jasper's conduct and professionalism, she raised a fine doctor.

"Don't speak about Edward's partner that way, or his family!"

"Oh! Are you fucking that trailer trash's mother, is that why you left me?"

"You know why," I throw back at her, ignoring her ridiculous accusation. "No one helped me make that decision. I made it all on my own. I'm sick of the bullshit. Life is short and I will spend no more time on your pettiness. You want to me to come after me, we'll let it all be decided during court ..." I watch Jasper head for the emergency doors and I stop him. He's got a quizzical look on his face and points to his watch. "Be my guest, but stay away from Edward." I don't wait for her to respond with another one of her snide comment, I hang up.

"Listen, I'm going to be late," Jasper says as I walk over to him.

"This will only take a second, and we're working together tonight, so as your boss, I doubt there is a problem with us talking before we head inside." I'm cornering him, but I don't care. I need to warn Edward that his mother will be coming after him, and Jasper is my only chance to do that.

Despite the talk, Jasper's mother forced us to have, I doubt Edward is ready for a one-on-one with me without a lot of motivation. Jasper is just that. I feel like I'm playing dirty, but Edward and Jasper need to be on their guard. Esme is up to something, something I suspect has to do with Jasper, but I don't know what. She kept that from me.

Jasper sighs and mumbles something about not wanting to get in the middle of things. "You already are. He loves you and that will make her come after you."

He chuckles. "You make her sound like the Mafia?"

I laugh, sometimes I thought I never would've had the chance to do around Jasper. "Might as well be."

"Alright, where do you want to do this?" he asks.

"My car?" It comes like a question, but with Esme probably on the phone with her family's ruthless lawyers at the moment, and me being paranoid about someone hearing my warning to Jasper. I think my car is the best place to discuss things.

"Alright." He agrees and move off toward the garage.

I follow suit, watching Jasper walk over to my Mercedes. I chirp the alarm, unlock it and he gets in.

As soon as I get in, I turn the key in the ignition, switching on the AC and locking us inside.

"Well, this feels like a kidnapping," he comments. "What? You're gonna make me disappear and hook Edward up with Garrett?"

"Don't worry about that," I say. "I want my son happy. You make my son happy and that is final. Jasper, I want to tell you how sorry I am for being such an asshole when we first met, and basically for anytime in the past while you were in school with my son and for what he'd done to you. What I'm doing now, walking away the mess I helped create, should have been done sooner. But better late than never."

"It still doesn't make things right," he says with a serious expression.

"It does not. However, I will do my best to make amends for my appalling attitude toward everything. Edward, you, the job, your work as a doctor. I am deeply sorry."

He looks at me as if he sees right through me. "I feel like you want to tell me something besides your apology."

"I do."

"Well, firstly, I accept your apology but I can't risk my relationship with your son by helping you to..."

"I don't expect you to." If he's trying to say that Edward will be mad at him for helping me, I won't put him in that position. It's not my intent for wanting to talk to him.

"You didn't let me finish," he scolds. For a minute, he sounds like his mom.

"I'm sorry."

He nods and then says, "I can talk to him, but that's all you'll get. I can give you a way in, but that's it. I don't know what my mama promised, but that's up to her. A talk on your behalf is all I can offer. I will not be the one Edward runs from to escape this mess. This divorce will be brutal on him, and I plan to be there for him."

"And that's why I need to talk to you," I say to him, urging him to listen. "Esme will be coming after me for all I've got. But she'll also be digging. She wants to get rid of you. Edward not being the son she thinks she raised is something I doubt she'll ever allow herself to accept. So she'll be digging up whatever dirt she can find on you, your family, and between you and Edward, your friends. She'll use whatever she wants and she is not above blackmail. So listen to me, if there is anything you're not telling my son, do it now. Don't let Esme find out or she'll ensure that it's the end of the two of you."

"She can't do that," he says with conviction.

"Oh she can, and she will, and the way she'll twist it, you won't find your way out of it until it's too late." I watch his face contort with anger before he gets out of my car, slamming the door behind him.

I shut off the engine, getting out too.

"What did you see in that woman?"

"I thought she was different, and that over time she'd change."

"You were wrong," he says.

"I was," I say with a dark chuckle.

"Why do this?" he questions, getting in my face. "Why tell me?"

"You love him, he'll listen to you."

"So you want me to get him to side with you." His eyes are filled with anger, but I can't back down. I have to get this warning across.

"A selfish side of me would love Edward to stand by me on this, but I highly doubt that is going to happen so just let him know that she'll be coming for the two of you. Jasper, I'm gonna say it again, if there is anything you're not telling my son. Do it now before it's too late."

I walk away without another word, leaving Jasper there to ponder what I've said. I head to work and he doesn't come up to the OR until a couple minutes later. We work diligently, but no words are exchanged between us. Taking a break, I find him in the rest area and I walk in on him just as he's telling Edward he loves him over the phone. He hangs up, pocketing his cell and makes to move out of the room, but he stops and turns to me.

"He wants to talk to you. He says you should call him. I suggest doing it now." I'm at a loss for words. I just sit there, staring up at Jasper. "I told you, I can only give you a head start."

"Thank you," I say to him as I pull my cell out to call my son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx to vbfb1, beanothercullen and abbymickey24 for this.<strong>_

_**Next: Mother knows what's best. You have no clue. **_


	25. I'll Stand By Him

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

"What is that?" he asks, obviously hearing the music through the phone.

"Your mom and sister are dancing." Jeanne and Rose decided after dinner, that dancing would be a great way to burn some calories.

They've already pulled me in a few dances, but I'm taking a break, and thought I'd call my boyfriend. Maybe mess with him for a bit. So while my stereo system is on high with Rose cheering when she finds a song she likes as Jeanne protests, I'm laughing my ass off. Jasper is so damn lucky. This was the type of family I wanted as a kid. A great mom, a fun sibling, and maybe a good dad thrown in the mix.

But I was unfortunate in that department.

"Dancing?" he asks, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah, it burns calories," I joke.

"I know something else that burns a lot of calories," he says in a husky tone that goes straight to my cock. I jump and head for my bedroom, wanting to continue this conversation in private. I know Rose and Jeanne are here so I can't jerk off without the possibility of one of them walking in on me. I can't even lock the door, because Rose will definitely tease me.

"I can't," I whine.

"Can't what?" If he continues to talk in that tone, I'm going to come in my pants.

"Baby, stop."

"Stop what?" he chuckles. The tone again goes to my cock making it twitch.

"Alright, alright. I'll get my hands on you soon." He pauses and I have to wonder if he's still on the line.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's just…"

"Just what?"

He sighs before saying, "I was talking to your dad." My cock deflates and I spring up from the bed, pacing the room as my anger rises.

"What the fuck did he say?" Why the hell is Dad talking to Jasper? Didn't he hate him?

"Nothing, Edward, calm down," he insists. "He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything really. He apologized to me." I scoff at that, but Jasper ignores me and goes on, "And he wants to warn us that your mom might try and separate us."

"She won't. I love you and that's it. I'm not looking for her approval. I'm a grown man and I don't want to be a part of their bullshit."

"You are," Jasper counters. "But I think you should listen."

"Why?" I really don't want to direct my angry at him, but he's making very hard.

"You can be mad at me for saying it, but…" It's as if he's reading my mind. "You're their son. Their only child. So you're smack in the middle of it. It doesn't matter how old you are, you are who they choose to battle over."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me, and I don't want him around you filling your head with his bullshit."

"He's not, baby," he says. "But he made a valid point about something and as soon as I see you, we have something to talk. Remember what I said?"

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to me and it involves Demetri." It fucking pains me to say that prick's name, but I hope I hide it well from Jasper.

He sighs. "Yeah, that's part of it. Listen, I gotta go. Go dance with the girls. I have to warn you though, they're energetic and it won't end for a while."

"Alright then," I say, although I'm now wondering what he means about Demetri only being part of it. What else is there? "I'll try to enjoy it, but don't let my dad get to you."

"I'm okay, he was sincere actually. I'm still not trusting this whole change in him, but I can at least listen to the man. He says we should watch out for Esme, and I think we should. Baby, at least be my back up." He chuckles at that. "Hear him out and let me know what you think."

"I don't owe him a thing."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to listen," he says.

Jasper makes a good point and it surprises me that Dad wants us to beware of Mom. She's a fighter, a control freak, and from personal experience I know when something is not going her way, she'll destroy it. You have to make Esme happy, or all the walls will come crumbling down around you.

"He just walked in," Jasper whispers, bringing me back to the topic at hand.

He's right. I need to talk to Dad.

"Love, tell him to call me."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper hangs up and I walk over to the bed, throwing myself down on it. What the hell is Dad up to? Why is he dragging Jasper into it? And why would he think Mom would be coming after Jasper and me? They are the ones getting a divorce. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should be wondering what the hell to do for Jasper's proposal. I should be thinking about a ring.

Fuck! A ring.

I haven't gone shopping yet for a ring. I'll need help. Suddenly, I realize my parents need to be put on a back burner. I need to try to think up the perfect proposal and figure out which ring would be perfect for Jasper. The more I thought about it, the more I realized what I wanted.

"Edward? Are you decent?" Jeanne calls through the door, making me laugh.

"Yeah."

"Okayyy," she says, cautiously while opening the door. I chuckle watching her tiptoe into my room.

"This is nice," she says, looking around.

"Thanks," I say from my place on the bed.

She looks at me and comes over to the bed, motioning if she can take a seat.

"Sure," I tell her and she sits down and pats my knee.

"What's eating you?" she asks.

"Nothing," I mumble out.

She smacks me on the knee as Rose walks in. "It's never good to lie to her, Edward."

I laugh at that while wondering if I can share this with them. Rose comes and lies down beside me, ruffling my hair and I tickle her side making her laugh.

"You'd be a great big brother," Jeanne says, smiling at us.

"Or, he's going to be a great dad," Rose interjects. "Can you imagine the moms at the PTA? He and Jasper will charm their panties off."

"Oh that, they both will," Jeanne adds, both of them laughing at me.

"Very funny."

"You still haven't told me the problem," Jeanne reminds me.

"I know." I sigh. "It's just everything. I don't know what the fuc…what to do."

"Thanks for catching yourself with that word, but remember, honey, I birthed Rosalie," she says, making Rose laugh.

Watching them so at ease around me, I'm convinced that I can talk to them. "My dad warned Jasper tonight."

"About what?" they say simultaneously.

"Relax," I chuckle as Rose and Jeanne immediately jump to defend us. It amazes me because so far, I've only had friends who do that, not family.

"So what does he want?" Rose asks, her voice laced with anger.

Sitting up, Rose and I sit facing each other, Indian style, while Jeanne remains seated at the foot of bed with an expectant look on her face. "He wants to make sure that Jasper and I are on our guard when it comes to my mom."

"I don't think he's wrong," Jeanne says. "I don't know her personally, I've only watched at PTAs when you boys were younger, but it sounds like she never changed. She commands the situation and I think, those who aren't in league with her are punished by whatever means she can come up with in her sick mind. I'm sorry for saying that to you, but-"

"You're right," I tell her. "Mom is a control freak. She'll always be my mother, but the things she's done over the years, have not been the nicest."

"So that's where you learned it from, huh?" Rose says while Jeanne abolishes her.

"No, she's right. From her, I learned that people should whimper in my presence. That they were only there to serve me. That I was better than them, and the weak should be crushed beneath my feet. Your boy never backed down from me. He made it seem like I never affect him, no matter what I did." Saying this to Jeanne and Rose pains me. As I sound like a monster to my own self.

"I'm glad he didn't," Jeanne says. "Because I truly believe that's when your change started. You met a boy who was comfortable being who he is and it made you jealous."

"I was. I would watch him and Rose at lunch, how he cared for her," I tell them. "I envied him so much."

"Well, you don't have to anymore because you're never going to get rid of us. You're a part of this family now," Rose says, hugging me.

We part, and she goes on, "So you dating my brother is a big no-no to your mother, right?"

"Yes, but I don't care what she thinks."

"And you think that matters to her," Jeanne counters. "It's obvious, honey."

"It's always been like that," I whisper. It was always like that. Mom would want something and I did it because it seemed like the best thing to do was to just keep her happy. She made me feel powerful, but as time went on, I realized that I was just her pawn. Mom had never shown me an ounce of the affection that Jeanne has in the short time I've known her.

"Well, I think you know your parents better than anyone. What do you think you should do?" Rose asks.

"I think, as much as it pains me to admit, I want to talk my dad."

"Okay, and maybe the two of you can unravel what it is your mama might be up to," Jeanne says, with Rose nodding in agreement. "But I'm warning you, if that woman hurts my child, I'm sorry, but I will not be held accountable for my actions this time around. You both share a past that's not exactly peaches, but I think you've grown. However, your mama may have missed that train. So, she best is careful. I'm just saying."

I chuckle, but nod in agreement with Jeanne. "I won't let her hurt Jasper."

"And you two should talk. I think this divorce between them is gonna drift into your relationship. Someone is gonna try and mess this up and I really don't want that," Rose shares. "I love my brother happy, but I didn't think I'd care about you too. It's weird. I hated you so much back then, but now I want kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with you." Her words really touch me. I blink back the tears, I didn't want to cry at Rose's sincerity, and looking at her, I see her trying to do the same. "So! Let me know who messes with you and I'll pay them a visit."

"This is something Jasper has had to deal with over the years. Rose trying to beat up people. But I'm happy that I can leave tomorrow knowing that my boys are well protected," Jeanne says with a broad smile.

"I'll miss you," I say to her. I _will _miss her. It's amazing to finally know what it feels like to have a mom. I call Esme that because it seems like the right thing to do, but I've never really felt it. She didn't feel like a mom. She felt more like the snotty aunt of your mother that always makes everyone want to hurt her when she comes around.

"I'll miss you too, honey," she says, getting up and opening her arms to me. I hug her to me, letting her warmth surround me while the lovely scent of her envelopes my senses. She smells like sunshine and vanilla. Just everything that is good.

We part and Rose ruffles my hair again as she passes, smiling.

"Well, we've got to go," Jeanne says as Rose moves to the door. "We've already done the dishes while you were in here."

"I thought you were dancing," I say, incredulously.

"Oh, honey, we can multitask," she whispers, smiling and then turns to move out of the room, but stops and returns to me. "Oh! Remember to let me know how it goes and take a picture." I can hear the excitement in her voice as she reminds me about the ring.

"Take a picture of what?" Rose asks, looking between us.

"Nothing!" Jeanne shouts with a smirk then whispers to me, "I want to see it."

"I think I'm going to start looking at getting one tomorrow," I say to her as she squeals and claps, jumping up and down.

"Okay, that's it," Rose says, walking back over to me and a squealing Jeanne. "What is wrong with her? What did you say to her? Why is she all excited?"

Jeanne looks at me, pleading with her eyes for me to share the news.

"Look, before I say anything to you, you've got to promise me, not a word to your brother."

"Scout's honor. Is it juicy?" she says, waggling her eyebrows. For a minute I think I'm looking at Emmett. He's always excited about hearing something confidential too, and his mind always goes to the gutter. I think he and Rose are perfect for each other.

"I'm gonna propose." Rosalie's face is a mirror of shock when I say it, while Jeanne squeals some more.

I don't know if I should check her pulse or make her lie down as she stands there stiff as a board. "Rose, are you okay? Do you want lie down?"

Her eyes pop out of her head and an ear piercing scream leaves her as she jumps on me. Jeanne follows suit and I find myself with my arms full, trying to steady Jeanne, who's still jumping as if she just heard. Now with Rose, who's is bouncing up and down in my arms.

"Okay, okay," I try to get out. "I need to plan!" I feel a little bad for shouting but it doesn't seem to matter to them. Jeanne backs away and Rose jumps down.

"Oh, that we can do," Rosalie offers. "Let me call Alice, she'll help." Before I can get out no, Rosalie has Alice on the phone.

She puts it on speaker, and as soon as Alice picks up, Rose shouts, "He's gonna propose!" This is met by another ear piercing scream screeching through Rosalie's cell, before Bella comes on the line. She asks what's wrong because Alice is jumping up and down.

Rosalie has become fast friends with Bella and Alice. Alice loves that Rosalie is as interested in food and shopping as she is while Bella loves that Rosalie knows and appreciates cars like she does. Jasper can't be happier about the transition and loves that his little sister is so close.

A slew of "Oh my Gods" pass between all the women before Rosalie looks to me for details and I explain that I need to plan before they all start throwing out ideas. I sit on my bed, laughing, at how great and how hectic my life is going to become, once I'm married to Jasper. With a mother-in-law like Jeanne and a sister-in-law like Rosalie, things are going to be interesting.

By the time, they all finish their conversation about how they think I'll do it, I have a couple of ideas.

The screaming and excited chatter continues around me and I can only laugh. By the time they calm down and say their goodbyes, I'm following Rose and Jeanne to the door.

"So, this is goodbye, and remember," Jeanne starts.

"Send a picture of the ring," I finish for her.

"One to me too," Rosalie says, pulling me into a hug as we stand by the door. Jeanne is leaving tomorrow, Rosalie is taking her and Jasper will head straight to his sister's after work and then we'll hopefully meet up and talk about whatever it is he wants to say to me.

"I'll send a picture to you both," I say to them, receiving another round of hugs, a kiss on the cheek from Jeanne and Rose ruffling my hair before playfully running from me when I make a move to chase her.

We say our goodbyes and I close the door behind them after making Jeanne promise to call me when she gets home. She laughs and says she will definitely call.

I head back to the living room, turning on the TV and decide to watch something until I'm sleepy. My phone rings just as Criminal Minds comes on and I grumble, picking it up to check the caller ID. 'Dad' flashes on the screen and I open the call.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hi, Edward," he says nervously. "Jasper said I'm supposed to call you."

I don't want to do this over the phone. I want to meet him face-to-face and hear him out. But if he thinks about bullshitting me, then that's it. I don't give a damn about him and Mom. Their divorce is their business, I wouldn't be missing them together or questioning why. I have my own life to live.

"Yeah, I want to hear you have to say and I want to do it face-to-face. So when and where?"

"I…umm, I don't know if my place is…umm." It is astonishing to hear Dad acting like this. The man I grew up with as a father was never unsure of what he wanted to say.

_Was that all a facade? Is this the real Carlisle? _

"Listen, just come over here after work, we'll talk then." I hang up without another word.

**~~wytwm~~**

The eggs are ready and I've made myself some pancakes. Someone buzzes the door, and I make my way to it after turning off the coffee machine. Dad is standing on the other side of it, and he thrusts a bottle of orange juice at me.

Looking up, he's quick to say that he just thought he'd get me something. "Lucky enough for you, I'm out of OJ so thanks." I walk away from the door, but he's still standing there. "Come in."

He crosses the threshold and closes the door behind him. I head to the kitchen and he follows close behind.

"The place looks great," he says, apparently searching for something to say.

"Thanks. Where are you staying?"

"I've got an apartment."

"That's good." We stand there in the kitchen in an awkward silence after I place the orange juice in the fridge.

"Want some breakfast?" I offer.

"That would be great, thank you," he replies with a bright smile.

"How was the shift?" I'm surprising myself with the questions I'm asking him, but it's like something in me wants to know about Carlisle.

"It was good. Hectic," he says as I grab the plates and motion him to the dining table.

I set my plate down and place his in front of him. "Thanks."

"Sure," I reply, walking away.

"Who taught you to cook?" he shouts, getting my attention as I pull out two mugs from the cupboard and pour us some coffee.

"Our helper from when I was a kid, Ellie," I say, coming back to the table and taking a seat across from him.

He smiles. "She was great."

"Why did you fire her then?"

"It wasn't me!" he says in a defensive tone.

"Mom said it was."

He chuckles darkly. "Listen to what you said, Edward." He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to weigh the truth of his words.

I sigh and then chuckle when I think about it, as he says, "She fired her, and said it was you."

"Wouldn't be the first time she did something like that," he says, moving around his food on the plate.

I take a bite of my eggs, and look at him, willing him to eat when his eyes meets mine. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you."

"I'd never think that, Edward."

We eat in silence with only the sound of forks filling the quiet space as they hit our plates.

"That was really good," Dad say, complimenting me when he's through.

"Thanks." I lean back in my chair, sipping my coffee and just analyzing him. I remember when he would do this to me when I'd done something wrong. He'd make me sit before him in his office while he worked on something and I'd have to wait until he felt like acknowledging me. That is if I didn't escape by asking to go to the bathroom.

Seeing that powerful man seated before me now, looking like a kid called to the Principal's office, is astounding. Where's the fear I should feel? Where did that power I felt he had over me go?

Mostly, though, why wait this long? I still wanted to understand.

"Why wait?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, offering me his full attention.

"I'm thirty-something years old. So why wait until now to go. To leave Esme." He moves to talk, but I cut him off. "And don't tell me about thinking she was something else or if you loved her enough she'd change. It doesn't add up."

"But that's the truth," he insists. "I stayed because I thought she'd change, and then I thought if I kept her happy, it would be enough."

"Nothing ever is enough for her!" I shout, getting up, grabbing our plates and storming to the kitchen.

He follows me. "When I met your mother, I thought she was the most beautiful thing. When I fell for her, I thought I'd never find a girl so perfect. I was on top of the world." He seems lost in his reminiscing, and I turn to him, leaning against the sink. "She was kind once, Edward, please believe me. She would fix things about me, advise me…"

"Control you," I interject.

"Yeah, I didn't see that then," he says. "I didn't start to let myself see it until you were a small boy."

"Why then?"

"I was busy with work. Away from you two a lot. So I told myself it was my fault," he says. I move past him, inviting him to follow me. We take a seat on the couch as my phone vibrates, Jasper's face shows up on the screen. Holding a finger up to my dad, I take the call. "Hey, love."

"Hey, baby, I'm at Rose's and I may be a little late, so I wanted to let you know, okay?"

"Okay." There is something off about Jasper's voice. He's worried about something.

"Just wanted you to know. I love you, Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up, looking at the phone for a minute with a knitted brow. What is wrong with him?

Looking up at Dad, I ask, "What did you tell Jasper?"

"To beware of Esme because she's going come after you two."

I laugh humorlessly. "Why would she do that? It's between you and her."

"Yes, and it's also about you. But I won't stand for her dragging you into this, Edward," he says. "It's why I pleaded with Jasper to let you know that she may be coming after you both and if there is anything he's not telling you, then to get it out."

"What makes you think there is something he's not telling me?" I accuse. If he knows something I want to know.

"I don't know if he is," he counters. "But it doesn't hurt to be careful. I think Esme is up to something. You know how much she hates losing. To have a son that was once under your control pull away from you, and move to live his life without your input is not something Esme is, or will be willing to accept."

"I know how she is, but she can forget it."

"I know you're not weak to her as I was, but I still wanted to give you a head's up," he says. "I have already filed the divorce papers."

"You've got a good lawyer?"

"Yes." He chuckles. "I know she'll come after me for all I'm worth and I'm really thankful now that Dad left you most of his fortune and not me."

"Are you afraid of Mom?" I have to ask because it looks like it. He sounds brave one second and another, his voice is shaky and I'm sure if I was touching his hand, it would be shaking.

"No." He smiles. "I just want to protect you and keep this between me and her as much as possible."

"I understand." He yawns as the words leave my mouth and then he apologizes. "It's cool, you should get going. Are you far from here? I can drive you home." Dad may not be my favorite person at the moment, but it doesn't mean I want him wrapping his car around a tree.

"No, no, I can make it," he says before mumbling, "I'm not far from here."

"Wanted to be near me?" I actually chuckle a bit and the sound of it surprises us both.

"You could say that, but was also the only available place I found that I liked."

I walk him to the door. We stand there, him on the outside of my place, in an awkward silence.

"So…" he starts.

"We'll do this again, Dad." The smile on his face is one of the happiest I've ever seen.

"I look forward to it." He walks away after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx! beanothercullen! <strong>_

_**Next: Edward goes shopping.**_


	26. Mother Knows Best

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

My head feels like it's going to explode. Jewelry store after Jewelry store. Rings upon rings, and still, I can't find what I want. Nothing stands out. Nothing seems suited for Jasper.

What the fuck?! And I thought I could this on my own?

The more stores I visited, the less pleased and confused I became with everything. I knew what I wanted, but I just couldn't find it. Jasper deserved the best, and that was exactly what I wanted for him. He's unique so that's exactly what I want. Something unique. I don't want what everyone else has. I want him to stand out as he always does. Only this time, it will be with my ring on his finger.

I feel giddy just thinking about it. So not wanting to get it wrong, I finally give up and call the one person I know who knows shopping like the back of her hand.

Alice.

One frustrated phone call to her had her by my side an hour later, and me visiting what I swore to her will be the last jewelry store I go to. But Alice laughs at me and drags me inside.

"Oh, you wish," she says with a smile. "This is extremely important and we have to get it right."

"Don't you think I know that?" I know I am being snappy, but I can't help it. I'm so fucking frustrated.

Alice rolls her eyes at my attitude, ignoring me, and grumbling as she drags me along, "Mr. Perfectionist."

We leave that store, no success. And while I want to tear my hair out, Alice is perfectly calm.

While I'm standing there, swearing that I'm just going to have his ring custom made, Alice drags me into a familiar store.

"I'm not buying it in here," I'm quick to say.

"Why not?" She looks perplexed, but she doesn't understand.

"This is the jewelry store my mother shops."

Alice folds her arms across her chest, cocks an eyebrow at me, and says in a challenging tone, "Does she own it?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Let's go shopping and we are not leaving each other's company today until we find the perfect ring. Even if we have to take a plane and go to Paris for it." I actually believe her. Alice will stop at nothing to get what she wants. It's why I called her. So I have to suck it up and forget about my mother. Alice is right, it's just another store. But do they have what I want?

Another thought comes to mind, and I'm quick to tell Alice about it as she looks over rings, mumbling to herself.

"Alice, I've got meet Jasper later," I tell her. "I've already text him, telling him that I'll be running late."

And I did. I text Jasper earlier on while I was at the second store I'd been in, and told him I'd meet him at his place, I was just running some errands first. His vague 'okay' should have bothered me, but I was too excited about what I was doing to worry about it. We'd discuss it when I see him.

"Okay! You'll meet up with him later, see you said he said okay," she says. "So, more shopping time for us!" She drags along again with me rolling my eyes behind her.

While walking through the store, a part of me is still a bit cautious about running into my mother. I'm not afraid of her or her antics, but I don't want her knowing about this particular shopping trip for Jasper.

"Oh God, Edward, Everything in here is so beautiful. I'm so happy for you both," Alice exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks," I mumble into her shoulder as she keeps me perfectly still in her bear hug. Alice may have been small, but she's as strong as an ox.

We part and she takes my hand, pulling me through another aisle. "Okay, so what _exactly_ are you looking for? I know I should've asked that from the beginning, but I'm so excited!"

"The most perfect thing for him." It's all I truly wanted. Something that's perfectly befitting of Jasper. Something to symbolize our love.

"Awww," Alice squeals, pulling me into another hug.

"Alice," I mumble, my mouth full of her hair. Gone was the spiky hair, I'd grown used to over the years, only to be replaced by long brunette hair, swimming on her shoulders.

"We have to focus," I try to say as we part and she continues to bounce on the spot in excitement, a smile plastered on her face. "Aside from meeting up with Jasper later, Peter and Riley are coming in today for the costume party."

"Wait! That's tomorrow. Are you doing this at the costume party?" Alice's exuberance is through the roof, and clouding her mind. "No, I'm not. But I will be proposing soon and I want to be ready. I just have to find the perfect way."

"Okay." She sighs. "Let's think. I need to you ask some questions."

"Okay," I reply as we pause in another aisle.

"So, you haven't given me the specifics yet."

"Specifics?"

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Yeah, honey, such as what's your price range?"

"That's easy." She looks at me, expectantly waiting on the answer. "Any price as long as it's suitable. I told you, only the best."

She swallows hard. "And that's as in how much money are you willing to spend?"

"I have to spell it out for you? I thought you loved shopping, Ally." I laugh.

"Oh, I do. That's why I want to know my limitations," she counters in a singsong voice, smacking me on the arm lightly.

Looking at her, I ask seriously. "Will you cater the wedding?"

"Like you have to ask."

"Alright!" I state, slapping my hands together. "Specifics are, I'm looking for anything $5,000 and up. I want something to be inscribed in the band. It's something he'll understand. I'm not sure what will catch my eye and seem perfect for Jasper, so those are my only two specifics for now,"

"Okay, good. So what am I getting as a reward for this?" Alice says, coming to stand beside me and lacing her arm through mine as I look into a showcase filled with rings.

"A tennis bracelet." She squeals and runs off, going over showcase after showcase. She calls my attention to a few rings before she dismisses them herself. Everything I look at, is all wrong. Some are too hideous, others are too small, and some, I just hated the design. Nothing is catching my eye and I'm again growing frustrated.

"What about this one?" Alice says, bringing my attention to a White Diamond band in the showcase before her. It's looks beautiful but didn't scream Jasper to me. Nonetheless, I find a tennis bracelet perfect for her. But that perfect engagement band for Jasper remains elusive.

A little angry and thinking I'd have to find another store yet again, I approach the man at the counter. He's a slim guy, looks to be in his forties, light gray hair at his temple blending in with the smooth black of the rest of his hair.

"Hello, I'm searching for an engagement ring," I say to him, getting to the point while he smiles courteously at me then looks toward Alice who comes to stand beside me. I watch as his eyes move from her to me, probably assuming that we are together and the ring is for her.

"Yes, Sir, and what is it that you're looking for?" he asks. Noticing that he doesn't know me is a bonus. As I've been in here a few times with my mother over the years. But then again, I don't remember seeing him before, who knows.

"Something elegant and befitting of the guy I'm in love with." Alice snickers at my reply while the man tries to compose himself at my answer.

"Y-yes, Sir," he says with a smile. "And what is it that you're looking for specifically?"

"Something beautiful and expensive."

His eyes grow wide and he flashes a broad smile at my demand. "I'm not seeing anything out there in those showcases, so I'm not sure if you have what I want."

"I assure you, Sir, we might. Let me get a row or two of beautiful rings for you to select from."

"Fine." Alice is trying but failing miserably to hold in her laughter while the man goes and gets what I want. I am in serious doubt that he has it, and now I'm thinking that I may have to his ring custom made.

"What are you thinking?" Alice asks.

"That I might have to get his ring somewhere else."

Alice laughs. "Cool your jets, you might be surprised." She says it in such a knowing way that I have no choice, but to trust her words.

At least for now.

The man returns with a selective batch of rings as he promised, and I immediately start to carefully look over each band.

My search doesn't last long, before a ring, _the ring_ catches my eye. My breath caught, and I ask him for it. He removes it from the row, and hands it to me. Alice gasps at its elegance.

"It's perfect," she says while I examine it.

It really is. It's an exquisite Titanium ring with White Gold accents and lining.

Looking over at Alice, I watch as she wipes her tears away. I pull her to my side, and hand the ring back to the gentleman. "I'll take this one and I'd like it inscribed."

"Yes, Sir. Might I ask what you'd like it to say?"

"I want it to say, 'You Found Me'."

"Okay then, Sir," he says.

"Good. I'm paying for everything now, including a tennis bracelet for my good friend here and I'd like the inscription on the ring done as soon as possible," I tell him.

He nods and takes my credit card, and beckons Alice to show him the bracelet she'd like so he can ring it up and wrap it for her.

She comes bouncing back over to me a minute later, smiling, "Thank you, but I don't feel like I helped."

"That's fine. I'm glad you're here." She hugs me and I return it.

After everything is paid for, he hands me back my credit card and Alice and I thank him before she takes her bag and we leave.

"Oh my God," Alice says excitedly as we step outside the store. "I can't believe I just watched you do that. I mean, when Rose called, I was shocked, and so happy, but to witness you do it, Eeee!" She jumps up, squealing and hugs me again.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

Alice stiffens at the sound of my mother's voice. We part and I look at my mother, watching her avoid looking at Alice at all costs; pretending like no one is standing beside me. She's the picture of high society as usual. Expensive…everything. Hair neatly done, Make-up intact.

"Hi." My voice is cold and my tone is harsh, but I don't care. Nothing can bring me down. I've found the ring, and soon I'll ask Jasper to be mine for as long as life last.

"Hello, Edward," she says, moving closer and I begrudgingly dip so that her short frame can come up to my tall one, kissing my cheeks.

"Hi!" Alice says, brightly with an arched eyebrow, daring my mother to acknowledge her.

"Hello," Mom grumbles, her face laden with disdain as is her voice.

"Hmm…I think, I'll go wait by my car," Alice says, preparing to move from the spot before I shoot her a look and tighten my hold on her.

"It's okay, you can stay," I tell her before turning back to Mom. "Now, go on..."

"Excuse me?" she asks with a chuckle.

I laugh. "Come on, Mom, just say what you want so that we can move on."

"I can't say 'hi' to you now?"

"You can do or say whatever you want, but it won't make a difference," I tell her, wanting to avoid the bullshit. If this were anyone else, I know that the conversation or greeting would've ended at hello. But I know my mother, and this is just a way to talk about something I don't want to. Mom doesn't acknowledge you if she doesn't want something.

"Edward, I don't understand this aggression toward me," she says with a dry chuckle.

Even though I've known my mother all my life, it still surprises me when she acts oblivious to things, and it pisses me off. But where I was a child then, and had shut up and obey, I'm not one now. "That's because you're a crazed control freak who refuses to accept anything that isn't part of your grand plan." My voice is raising and Alice is trying to whisper to me to calm down, but I can't.

Suddenly, I feel different. Memories of my father from breakfast this morning flashes through my mind, and then I think of Jasper and remember what Dad had warned us against. She will win if we let her. But I'm not about to satisfy her need for power. Not with me. Not anymore.

"Edward! How dare you to speak to me that way!" she whisper-yells, looking around to see if anyone is watching.

"I'm a grown man, something that you seem to want to forget. I will speak however I choose." I sneer. "You are my mother and I should love and respect you. God knows how much I tried to love you and respect your wishes over the years, but I had to break away or else I would've lost myself in your world. You can't do that, Mom. You can't keep on controlling people's lives."

She rolls her eyes. "Wonderful, not only have you been speaking to your wimp of a father, I can see you've met the bitch too."

"You better not be talking about who I think you're talking about," I warn her. "You better not be talking about Jasper's mother."

"So what if I am?" Mom counters. "Who's going to stop me? You? Ha!"

The grip Alice has on my arm loosens, and I can feel her stepping closer. No one messes with Alice's friends, but this is my fight and I move forward, towering over my mother. Our eyes lock and I begin, I want her to understand something once and for all.

"I want you to understand this," I say before she cuts me off.

"Edward, I don't like your tone."

"But you are damn sure going to listen." She looks shocked, but I don't pay that any mind. This needs to be said. I have big plans and if she thinks she's going to screw them up, she's got another thing coming.

"To think, you'd side with that trash over me, you are just like your father," she sneers. "Weak!"

"Weak?" I say to her with a dark chuckle. "Let me tell you something, if you dare try and come between Jasper and me again you'll feel the full wrath of my anger. My father is going to divorce you, and I'm going to help him. When I'm through, he'll be free of you. Am I understood, Mother? One more prank like you foolishly pulled by letting that punk Garrett know where Jasper and I were for his birthday, and this will become my fight! How dare you!" My voice thunders and she jumps at the tone.

"Edward," Alice tries, but I'm not looking or listening to her. If my mother cannot understand and accept what my father and me are trying to tell her. then I'm going to have to make her understand me.

Her expression grows cold and maybe for the first time, I allow myself to really look at the monster she is as she says, "So you're taking your father's side in this? Fine then, war it will be because I will milk that bastard for everything he's got and then I'm coming after you. You could've been safe but you chose Carlisle over me."

"I didn't want any part of it, but you leave me no choice, and I'm warning you to stay away from Jasper and me. It's not your concern. It's my life." I'm not about to back down. I want to talk to Jasper, and I want to talk to him now!

Our eyes blaze as we stare each other down. I can see every bit of the monster I was, swimming in her hazel orbs as she scoffs and laughs darkly. "Oh, you think that little trailer trash is so perfect, and isn't after your money." I don't answer, and she takes it as a sign to continue, "That poor doctor from the wrong side of the tracks act may be fooling you, _Edward_, but not me."

"My God, you're delusional!" I shout, stepping away from her, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Say what you want," she says in a singsong voice. "You'll learn in time. I know all about Jasper Whitlock, and soon you will too. He's after your money. Something which he probably already knows about it too with you being as weak as your idiotic father. You're playing right into his hands."

"You just can't let it go, can you?" She's unbelievable. I think my mother is deranged.

"I was there, Edward, when you were at your best." The gleam in her eye as she reminds me of the bully I was, and its frightening.

"You actually liked your child being a bully?" Alice interjects.

"He was perfect," she turns to Alice and says with a sneer. "They feared and worshiped him as they should have. Edward was always far more than those idiots, even the fools who went around with him tormenting those ingrates, and he once had no problem proving that."

"That's sickening," Alice says with disdain as I stare at my mot…Esme. From this day on, she's Esme to me.

"Well, dear, Mother knows best." She smiles wickedly. "Hopefully, one day, he'll find his way back to be the strong son I brought into this world."

With my eyes, firmly on my mother, and nothing else to say, I tell Alice, "Come on, we're done here."

We walk off, leaving my mother there without another word. Whatever lawyer my father has, if he isn't the best, then he's fired. Because I am going to help my dad. Jasper and I really need to have that talk _now _and I'm heading straight to his place for it. Alice curses about what my mother has just said. But actually in the middle of her insult, I was actually struck with the perfect idea of how to propose to Jasper.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" Alice says, bringing me out of my thoughts with a tug on my forearm.

"I heard everything you said." I smile.

"Aww, Edward, don't listen to her. I know she's your mom and you love her, but please don't let her ruin what you and Jasper have, because…" she pauses with a bewildered look other face and then ask, "Why are you smiling?"

"I know how to propose to Jasper," I say, excited about the struck of genius I just had.

"Okay," Alice says, unsure of what's happening with me.

"Alice, you want to help, right?"

"Yes, More than anything!"

"Good. I need an artist. A really good artist to do a portrait for me," I tell her as she shakes her head, confused at what I'm saying, "I need to right a wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: The boys let all their secrets out to each other.<strong>_


	27. The Talk

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the amazing reviews and expressing your thoughts on these chapters with me. It's a great motivator, and I really enjoy hearing what you have to say. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

I know I should've said something long ago. I know I should've mentioned this. Not only to Edward, but to Mom as well. Telling her this before she went home wasn't the best timing. She was pissed, but forgave me. Edward, though, will be another story.

"You have to tell Edward about him." Rose paces the room, furious that our father was contacting me. I should've told them. I should've tried to handle it on my own. The same thing Mom was pissed about. She hates when I try to take on all the problems, putting them on my shoulders.

But I'm the man of the family. This is my burdening to bear. I shouldn't have involved them, but I didn't know what to do. However, I had to let Rose know. This affected her too. "The nerve of that asshole! Listen, Jay, Edward's dad warned him. Maybe he didn't know what mommy dearest was up to or maybe she has nothing to do with this shit and will be coming after you guys with something else. But this…" She waves the letter in front of me. "You've got to tell Edward about it."

"I know that, Rose, I just don't know how." That's what really bothers me. How can I tell Edward that my dad is a con artist who swindled money out of rich women and bailed. Fuck, he even tricked our mother, even though she wasn't rich, into taking out a loan that she couldn't finance by herself. Then, he skipped town on a woman he claimed to love and their two small children.

What the fuck do I say to Edward? _"Oh, hey guess what, my dad is a con artist, and he wrote a letter saying that he wants me and my family to come and visit him because he's sorry." _

What the fuck?!

Edward is rich. _Really rich_. He doesn't have to work if he doesn't want to. Though, I haven't asked him anything about his inheritance because it isn't my business, I know it isn't chump change. Being in his life, I have been privileged enough to watch him spending his money. He doesn't care about the prices of things like I do. That much is evident from his apartment, the things in it, his cars, and the clothes he wears. But none of that matters to me. All I l know and care about is that I love him.

But will that matter to him? People are born to certain things. If I were still dealing with the bully I was acquainted with in high school, I would've known exactly what he would've thought. That Edward would've said that I was a criminal like my daddy. But this Edward has changed. He's grown so far from being that dickhead, and even if I couldn't see it in the beginning, it's more than evident in the way he loves me. He's so amazing.

He was so fucking happy on the phone last night, and his text this morning held such care, but will it all end once he learns the truth about me?

"God, Jay, I see the worry plastered on your face," Rose says, coming to sit beside me. She pulls my hand in hers and goes on, "I think he'll understand. You told him about Demetri."

"Yeah, but he understood that because I was the victim, not the son of a criminal."

"It won't matter. I think he'll only be angry that you waited to tell him. Why did you?"

"Because I don't fucking know what to say or how to say it."

"It'll come to you, but I really doubt that Edward would walk away from you because of this," she said.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure his momma will try to make him," I counter.

"I think those days are gone and that bitch of a mother of his just can't fucking accept it."

We're silent and I lean my head on her shoulder. "This is the second time he's written me."

"Yeah, I remember. Mom burned the first letter. Good riddance."

"He's still our dad, Rose."

"So the fuck what?!" she shouts, yanking herself away. She turns to me while I stay relaxed against the couch as she says, "I agree with Mom. I'm not going anywhere near him. I refuse to go see his ass. Fuck him! He walked away. It's probably some program or some shit he got into and they convinced him to do this crap. He probably found you because you're listed. Or he could have found you online too. I could still find that article about you saving that man's life in an emergency surgery when you were back in Chicago."

She's right. Bobby Whitlock could have found me in many ways. He was good at what he did. I tracked his record down and found out a bit about his crimes. For all he's done, to me, he got a short sentence for it. Fifteen years. He owes us way more than that. He's actually up for parole in a couple of months. He had said so in his letter.

I want to know what he wants. I don't feel a thing but hate for him and what he did to us. How he left us. But I want to look him in the eye and show him that I was still here, without his input, successful and strong thanks to my family.

"You want to go, don't you?" Rose asks.

Sighing, I shake my head. "I honestly don't know. I want to him to see that we made it out alright thanks to God and Mom. I want to tell him that he should, upon his parole, stay the fuck away from us, because we want nothing to do with him. I just don't know if I can face him. Maybe I'd feel stronger and ready to do that if you came with me."

Rose scoffs. "If I go to see that son of a bitch, I'll be in jail for murder." I laugh at her, because I doubt she's lying. Rose has grown up with a hatred for Bobby, though she still hadn't learned the full truth of what happened until last night.

After calling Rose to tell her what Carlisle had told me, I asked to speak with Mom and told her to tell Rose all that happened with Bobby, before she headed home to Tacoma. It wasn't on the part of our mother that Rose hated Bobby so much. Mom hardly talked about him after he left us. In fact, I didn't learn the truth about what happened until I was a grown man and went to visit her in Tacoma while I was still living in Chicago. I didn't understand what had happened at the time, because I was a kid. But as I sat Mom down and made her explain everything to me, some things were brought to light.

Mom did everything she could to provide for us as kids and through high school. She worked as a janitor and a waitress to put food on the table. She hardly spoke of our father not wanting us to be "tainted by her mistakes" she'd say back then. She convinced Rose and me to drop the subject when we'd ask her about our dad. She gave us his name and told us what he looked like, but that was it. Everything else was about us and the future she wanted us to have. Nothing was ever about Bobby Whitlock. So I forgot about him until I was fifteen years old and received a letter from him, addressed to me and Rose. I was reading it to Rose and she was ignoring me, when Mom caught us. She snatched the letter away and took it outside and burned it.

I didn't feel bad at all as I witnessed her do that. It was already angering me to read what he had to say after all this time. He wanted to know if we were better now, and how was school? How fucked up was that? No apology or nothing. He was acting as if we saw him occasionally. The letter came from somewhere in Mexico, but that night I watched as Mom burned that letter while she cried. Afterwards, she pleaded with us to forgive her for doing that and swore if he ever wrote again, she wouldn't touch it. She would allow us to decide.

So after dinner that night before I left Tacoma, we were sitting down on her porch and I jokingly asked her what happened between her and dad. Mom looked at me and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I had said.

"Okay then," she had whispered and then told me everything.

She gave me the 'PG' version of how they met at a party and how Bobby pursued her. She told me I had his charm. She also said that she fell for him…hard. Listening to her, I realized that my mom's way of loving someone and mine were similar. At that time, I thought I was in love with Demetri and he meant the world to me. She said when she found out she was pregnant with me; he freaked, but stood by her so she counted herself lucky. They got married before I was born, and things were good for her for a while. She worked. Bobby worked too, or so she thought. Then she got pregnant with Rose. He became stressed by it and things went south. It became too much for him. She told me I was too young to remember but I did. Bits and pieces of it. I remembered him coming home drunk, I remember him hitting her once while she was pregnant with Rose. She cried when I told her that.

She said the big change came after her parents died. I remember Mom inheriting the house, which Mom, Rose and I use to visit as kids. Mom said then the bills came. The house came with bills and she had to sell it to settle them. What was left she put that in a secret savings account for us and her alone. However, the bills were unmanageable and with Bobby disappearing for lengths at a time and then popping up when he felt like it, things were really bearing down on her.

I didn't know this was happening because Mom always managed to have a smile on her face when she was around us. However, it appeared that she was our sole bread winner while working as a secretary for a car dealership at that time. Bobby popped up again she said, claiming to be back for good and wanting things to work.

She said, he thought a business together was a good idea and she went for it. Together, they took out a loan, using the house we had at that time as collateral and opened a diner. The money was good for a while and Mom left her job with the car dealership and poured herself into her little diner. She loved cooking so it was the perfect business venture for her. Bobby, however, brought it all crashing down.

Since both their names were on the house and the diner, he'd borrowed large amounts of money against both properties. Soon, Mom had at least three different banks calling her wanting their money. She lost everything, and we ended up on our own in that little trailer, from where Rose and I rose to what we were now. A doctor and a mechanic that ran her own business.

After Bobby skipped town on her for the last time, Mom said she did some digging. She said what she found out, shocked her to the core. He was a scam artist and a severe gambler. She had to even pay off loan sharks too, who threatened to hurt Rose and me.

I kept that secret with me, carrying it back to Chicago in my heart. Swearing to myself that he was probably dead already and I wouldn't have to hear from him again. So this piece of my past was long gone, and I would die with it in my heart. No one would ever know that I was the son of that bastard.

So for two days, after getting the letter, I hid it from Edward, because it seemed like the universe was intent on screwing with me. I was happy. Happier than I ever thought I'd be again and now this popped up. So I pushed it away. I swallowed the bitter taste of it, and smiled at him while I died inside.

However, I can't keep it to myself any longer. I have to share it with Edward. So I was glad he readily agreed to talk when I'd asked.

Between the letter from my dad and the calls from Demetri, I feel like I'm going to explode. Everything is bearing down on me and it's hard to keep up the pretenses anymore. I should have said this sooner. Mom and Rose are right. However, I can only hope he'll understand.

Mom had told him that he was as stubborn as me and I knew that for a fact.

I know Edward will be pissed as fuck but I have to risk it. I don't want to lose him. These words from a guy who'd arrived in Seattle, ready to just to do his job and forget the pain he left behind in Chicago. He then regrettably realized that he had to work with the boy that was his worst nightmare in high school. Except that boy was now a man and so very different.

At first, I didn't want to see it. I fought against the feelings he invoked in me. Nonetheless, he's found his way into my heart and has become one of the most important thing to me. He's something I never expected, and now, I can't see my life without Edward in it.

Although the questions I've had, still plague me.

How would he react to finding out that my dad is a con man? Can he accept that I'm nothing like that man? Can he forgive me for not sharing this right away? Will he believe that I simply buried the memory of my father so deep that I forgot, because that is the honest truth? I want nothing to do with the man so I forgot him.

Will Edward believe that? Will he think I'm a con artist too? Will he start to question things or break up with me because of this?

I won't know until I tell him the truth.

"You're lost in your head, big bro," Rose says, leaning on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't want this to end," I confess. "I'm in love with him. God…" I laugh. "I'm so in love with Edward. I don't know what I'd do if he walked away."

"He won't," she whispers, trying to convince me. "He loves you so much, Jay. More than you could ever know."

I look at her questioningly. "What did you mean?" Rose can fool everyone else, but not me. The way she said that sounded weird. It's like she knows something I don't. Her eyes are dancing as she tries to look anywhere but at me. However, I keep staring, willing her to look me in the eye.

When she does, she smiles and runs her hand over my hair. "The sides are growing out. Want me to fix it up for you?"

"Yeah, the clippers are in the bathroom," I tell her, watching her closely.

She goes in there, and gets everything she needs and returns to me. She places one of the dining table's chairs in front of me and I take a seat. I can get my hair done by a professional, but I love having my sister do it. I let her work in peace, and when she's through, I finally voice my question. "So what do you know that you're not telling me?"

She drops a comb to the floor as I get up, whether by accident or not. She moves to pick it up quickly, stammering, "I-I-I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do."

"God, don't do this to me, Jay," she pleads. "I can't say."

"So, there is something," I can read my sister like a book. She cleans up the mess she's made while I push her to tell me. "What is it, Rose?"

"Nothing!" She's too quick to say.

"Really?" I say, taking a step forward as she backs up.

"Jasper, don't!" she warns as I take another predatory step forward.

Someone knocks at the door, and Rose runs to get it escaping my questions for now.

"Hey, Rosalie." Edward's voice makes my heart skip a beat as he enters. I'm nervous. I should be ready for this, but strangely, I'm not. I haven't felt this nervous about anything, since I sat in my exams for med school. He breezes past me with a quick kiss on the cheek and heads for the couch. Something is up. He is acting funny. Does he already know?

My stomach does flip flops at that revelation, and I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hey," Rose says, walking back to the living room. "I've gotta go. I guess I'll see you guys at the costume party tomorrow night?" She says it more like a question, with her eyes piercing into mine, willing me to believe what she'd said earlier.

"Bye, sis."

"Bye, Rosalie," Edward says.

I walk Rose to the door. We hug and after parting, she says, "Tell him. Something is wrong; I can see it on his face. Get this out of the way. Don't let that woman win. He loves you, Jay, tell him everything."

She leaves and I close the door behind her, leaning my head against it, and closing my eyes.

I wish I hadn't.

"Jasper, what's this? And why is someone writing you from a prison?"

**EPOV **

The day has not been going well. I can't say that for the whole morning, but by the afternoon I feel like I want to punch my fist through a wall. Everything is boiling in me, and my temper is at an all time high.

Jasper is hiding something. Something that my moth…Esme knows and I want to know what it is.

I want to know it now!

I race to his place straight from the jewelry store's parking lot after Alice and I had deduced that someone at her restaurant was telling Esme things. She wanted to have an emergency meeting with her staff and went off to do that.

However, before leaving, she told me that she knows a few people in the art world and will be putting the word out there that I need an artist to work on a portrait, and she'll let me know as soon as possible.

My phone rings as I kill the engine outside of Jasper's building. Alice's name on the screen.

"What's up?"

"I can't believe it!" she exclaims. "One of my waitresses was Esme's spy. I just fired the little bitch after I caught her on the phone with your mother herself! Does that woman know no bounds? What is wrong with her?!"

"I don't know, Alice, and I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't apologize, Edward. Just beat the bitch!" Alice hangs up and my head pounds some more.

I jump out of my car, slamming the door and making my way up to his place. I get to the door and knock, almost pounding on it. Rosalie answers it, and I'm swift to pass her with a quick hello.

Just looking at him, calms me down a bit, but not enough as I'm reminded that he's hiding something from me. I know there is at least one more thing I didn't tell him because I'm afraid of how he'll view it, but I damn well need to know what he is hiding from me that even my mother would gleam over it.

Why would he do that? I've shared so much with him. I embarrassed myself. I stepped down from the fucking fake ass pedestal I'd believed I deserved to stand on, for him. I fell in love with him. I came to realize that it was always him. No matter who I saw, dated, fucked, it was always Jasper that held my heart, my soul. So why would he do this? Why would he keep something so important from me?

Was it all a dream? Was he playing me? I want to know everything once and for all. I can't believe the doubt I feel, and I refuse to give in to it until he comes clean about whatever it is he's been hiding from me.

"I've gotta go. I guess I'll see you guys at the costume party tomorrow night?" The way Rosalie says it; it's as if she's posing a question. Her eyes are peering into Jasper's like she was willing him to do something, but I looked away because it's seemed like a private conversation between the two of them.

I throw myself down on the couch as he walks her to the door. They're there for a while and I lean my head back, closing my eyes. I'm tired, but I can't rest. Not until we talk.

I open my eyes because my head is pounding and it feels worse when I close them. Leaning forward, I brace my elbows against my knees, glancing around while I waited on Jasper to return.

My eye catches the open letter, but more importantly where the letter is from. I shouldn't care, it's his business and the boyfriend in me wants to leave it up to him to share this, but I can't.

With the anger driving me, I snatch the letter up. I don't read it. I'll leave that to him, but I want him to know I'd seen it. I want to see what he'll have to say about getting a letter from the James River Correctional Center in Goochland County, Virginia.

The door closes and I get up, walking closer to him. He's leaning his head against the door. I know what he was doing because I did this all the time. He was building himself up for something. Jasper took the world and put it on his shoulders thinking he could handle it all. This only proves that Jeanne is right, Jasper is as stubborn Why can't he see that I'm here, ready to help him, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to marry him for fuck sake! Though, he doesn't know that. I won't have a marriage based on secrets and lies. I won't live the way I saw my parents live.

I refuse to.

I alert him of my find. This talk can't wait any longer. "Jasper, what's this? And why is someone writing you from a prison?" He stiffens at the sound of my voice, and his shoulders slump as he turns to face me.

"Edward," he whispers, his voice almost pleading, but all I want is the cold, hard truth.

"Listen, I'm fucking pissed." His eyes don't seem alarmed at my confession. "You didn't cause it, but now you're a part of it. Who the fuck do you know at a prison?"

He slowly walks over to me while my temper flares. He takes the letter from me and moves to the couch.

"Tell me why you're pissed," he says, ignoring my question as he plops down on it.

"You're avoiding the question," I say.

"Yes," he admits. "So why are you pissed?"

"I was running some errands and I ran into my mother," I explain. "The crazy shit she had to say and how she attacked you, it pissed me off."

"What did she say?" he whispers in a grave voice as he stares up at me.

_Something is wrong_.

He worries me. This calm attitude is fucking with my head and I want to know what the hell is going on. "Jasper, I don't want to talk about that! Who do you know in prison?!" I tower over him like a father scolding his child instead of a lover desperate to understand something.

His eyes snaps to mine and he springs up from the couch, getting in my face. "Fucking tell me what she told you!" His eyes are on fire and if this were any other time, I would've kissed him.

"Calm down, why are you overreacting?" I ask, my voice losing some of its sting as I fully take him in. "What's bothering you?" Jasper's eyes are bloodshot, and he looks like he could sleep for days.

He's pissed, but his eyes are weak as they stare into mine. He looks away from me, walking off and says, "Please...tell me what she said." The fire in his voice is gone.

With his back to me, I tell him, "She claims you're not who I think you are. She said you're after my money."

"And do you believe her?" he asks, his back still turned away.

"Why? Should I?"

"I don't know. I'm not you, Edward. I can't tell you what to believe." He sounds so defeated.

"I don't want to believe it, but you're…do I even know you?! Are you lying to me?" I shout, before my voice drops to a whisper, "Have you been lying all this time?" I don't know what I'll do if he says yes.

He laughs dryly, turns and walks back to me. "I love you. _I'm in love with you_." He pounds his chest, his hand resting over his heart. "_This_ feels like it can't beat without you near, but as I said, I'm not you, Edward. I can't tell you what to think."

"Jasper, please, just tell me who this is?!" I'm so desperate. I want to hear him say anything that won't be too bad. Nothing that will make me doubt him. "Why are you acting like this? Who is this?" I wave the letter in his face to emphasize my point.

He grabs the letter from me and stalks off to his bedroom. Without looking back, he says, "You know what, fuck this. Get out!" He slams the door shut, leaving me there, baffled. But in a second, I'm hot on his tail.

I walk in, slamming the door shut behind me. "I'm not leaving until you fucking tell me what the hell is going on!"

"You want to know!" he shouts.

"Yes!"

"Wait for it, cause this will make your mama a very happy woman." His southern drawl is more pronounced the angrier he gets. "This letter that I hold in my hand, is from my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah," he answers. "You see, my daddy is a con man. He robbed my mama and left her high and dry when Rose and I were kids. You know, thinking about it, I gotta to laugh." He chuckles. "The con man's son got conned by his ex."

He paces the room while I stand there silent, dumbfounded by his confession.

"You see, Daddy was a big gambler and he would con rich women out their money. I didn't learn all my mama knew until I was a grown man. But apparently, though she wasn't rich, it didn't protect her from his…job description."

"Jasper, I'm sorry." I really am. I feel like such a fool, storming in here, ready to rip him a new one for not sharing something with me. "I'm really sorry for acting like that earlier."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" he asks angrily.

"Because I let Esme get to me."

"She's right, you should go." _What the hell?_ "Edward, he's going to get out soon. And at first, I was hell bent on telling you, hoping you'd forgive me for not sharing this with you when I first got the letter. But I realize now why I hesitated and I also get that it's a good thing I did. You're not safe with me. I've got my father, who will no doubt be up to his dirty ways as soon as he's freed. Then there's Demetri, who I'm dumb enough to still care about. I can't shut it off, Edward. I'm trying, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But what if I can't? How will you live with the fact that I still care for another man?"

"Because you were in love, and that's not easy to forget," I explain to him. He turns away, sniffling as he furiously wiped his tears away. I approach him as his back vibrates with his quiet sobs. I wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to lean against me. I hold him tight, wanting him to know that I'm here.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper as he chuckles through his tears. "I'm not leaving you behind because of this. I've loved, and it changed me for the better. I now get it. I get what it is to be selflessly in love."

"You learned that from Seth?" he says tearfully.

"No. I learned that from you." He turns in my arms and I guide us to the bed, sitting him down. I kiss his forehead and stand before him. Removing my wallet from my back pocket, I take out the picture. A picture that no one knows exists. My secret. My reminder of why I needed to change.

I handed him the picture and he takes and looks at it while I wait. I want him to really look at it.

His sharp intake of breath signals me that he realizes what he's looking at. His head snaps up quickly as he stared at me, shocked, and it gives me the opening I need to start. "I took a picture of your portrait back in high school before I destroyed it," I tell him, taking the picture from him and placing it back in my wallet, before throwing that down on the bed and taking a seat.

"I was lost, and you unknowingly found me. I spent a few more years being stupid until Seth came along, but something was always missing. I didn't know what it was, until you. Then when we got together, I watched you. I watched you, love, laugh and cry, and I began to be enamored with you, even more than I was before. Every day that passes I loved you more. So all of this, your dad, Demetri, if they aren't enough to make you stop loving me…"

"They're not," he says quickly, taking my hand.

"Good. Then, I'm here."

"Just like that?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, just like that," I repeat. "Do Jeanne and Rose know about the letter?"

"Yeah, now," he says, running his hand over mine.

"Did he write you in Chicago?"

"No." When he says that, I start to think that maybe my meddlesome mother has something to do with this. "Had he ever written you before?"

"When I was fifteen," he says tiredly. "He wrote me, but Mom burned it." We both laugh at that.

"I'm worth a lot." He looks up at me incredulously, but says nothing so I go on, "I inherited most of it from my grandparents. My grandfather left most of their fortune to me instead of Dad. He didn't like my mother."

We chuckle as he asks, "Why are you telling me this? I really don't want to know."

"I want you to know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I trust you," I tell him, kissing his lips. "You're not him, Jasper. You're not your father."

"Thank you," he whispers against my lips, before pulling away. "You haven't said that much about what I said about Demetri?"

"Because he doesn't matter," I tell him. I'm strong enough to handle that punk and he will not be taking Jasper from me. "We love each other, and that's all that matters to me at the moment."

"I love you so much," he tells me, climbing in my lap, pulling my mouth to his.

Our lips dance over each other's in hunger and need. Our hands roam. Our bodies yearning, but I push him away, much to his dismay. He growls and jumped off me, throwing himself down on the bed beside me. I prop myself up on my elbow, peering down at him, smiling, "I want you too. But I'm exhausted, and so are you." He moved to say something, but I quickly kiss him. "And I haven't had much alone time with my boyfriend, so I want to spend a lot of time…" I emphasized each word with a kiss to another part of his neck. "…with my boyfriend before Peter and Riley get here."

He freezes. "Peter is coming?"

"Not with you, he isn't," I say, putting my full weight on him, letting our hard cocks rub together while he groans in my ear.

"Edward…uuhh…damn…I mean…"

I smirk against his neck, whispering, "I know what you mean. He and Riley are coming in for the costume party." I thrust my hips, watching Jasper arch his neck and moan, granting me a better access to my favorite spot. I take it in my mouth, sucking on the flesh, marking him.

"I can't think, Edward…fuck…" He moans, circling his hips.

"I don't want you to think," I whisper, moving to his ear, nibbling it. "You think too much." We stayed like that for a while until it became too much for Jasper and he climaxed. I didn't seek a release though he offers to return the favor. No, this was for him. I wanted him to relax after I told him that he has me…always.

Jasper falls asleep not long after that. I lay with him for a while before moving away. I get up, grabbing my phone and moving over to the window. I keep my eyes on his sleeping form while dialing her number.

"Yes, Edward?" she says, answering after only the second ring.

"You found his dad, didn't you?"

"Well, I think you had the right to know that your lover is the son of a con artist," Esme says.

"Well, thank you."

"Really." She laughs excitedly.

I'm about to burst her sick little bubble. "Yes, you've shown me that I didn't make a mistake. Jasper is the best thing to ever happen to me and nothing will ever make me let him go." I hang up, and walk back over to the bed, crawling in beside the man whose love saved me.

Demetri, his dad, we'll deal with it all together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx to vbfb1 &amp; beanothercullen!<strong>_

_**Next: Old lovers reunite. Peter comes to town. **_


	28. Peter and Jasper

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Sitting here waiting on someone I haven't seen in a long while is a little nerve wracking. I'm not really known for my patience, and to be here waiting on Peter is kind of driving me crazy. On the other hand, my boyfriend is the picture of calm, which is also irritating.

Edward has been, as cool as a cucumber since we woke up. Yesterday was a bad day for me, but it was also gratifying to be reassured by him and his love for me. I was losing it, and I thought if I pushed him away then it wouldn't hurt as much if he rejected me.

However, that was far from what he intended to do. I overreacted. I see that now. Edward never even addressed it. Instead, he was there for me. He let me know that it was okay, and that nothing or no one but me could send him away.

I had no intention of doing that any time soon.

Edward was supportive, reassuring and loving without fault. When he showed me the picture of the portrait I'd done of my family which he had destroyed, I was at a loss for words to know that he'd still have that. He said it was a part of his change. I had affected him that much. A mere painting I had done was enough to make him realize that what he was doing and how he was living was wrong. I couldn't begin to say how good that felt. To know that I had helped him to not only change him for the better, but to also be the one he loved was…amazing.

I couldn't find the words. I didn't know what to say. He was everything I always wanted in that one moment. He was everything I always dreamed of. To have someone like this, wanting me, wanting to be here for me, and only me, was miraculous.

Falling asleep in his arms, I promised myself that I'd show him whichever way I could. Every day Edward would know how much I loved him. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was all in. I wanted everything he wanted. I wanted him and only him for the rest of my life.

My past was my past, and I now had a future that was brighter than before and filled with love.

"What's up?" Edward's smooth voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Nervous?" He chuckles. That crooked smile of his making me shift in my seat. Damn the things I want to do with that mouth. Not being able to make love last night was not the best thing for me, because now, all I can think about is fucking him. Everything he does seems sexual to me. Damn, he's drinking some water now, and to sit here watching him swallow it, is giving me ideas of something else he could swallow around.

_Nice train of thought there, buddy. You really want your dick to explode, don't you?_

I can't help it. I want him.

Suddenly, I start to look around for possible places we can go to for a quick.

"Don't even think about it," Edward says, seeing right through me. "I'm not moving and you can't make me."

"Oh really now, darlin'," I challenge, moving closer while he gulps nervously as he eyes me.

"Y-y-yeah."

"You don't sound so sure there, darlin'."

"Jasper," Edward whispers. "You're killing me." He shifts in his seat again and I sit back with a smile while he scowls at his newly arisen predicament.

_Yeah, I won't be the only one who feels like they want to come in their pants. _

I look around to see if anyone is watching us, and then bite my lip, adjusting my crotch for good measure then wink at him. Edward grabs his water, and gulps most of it down. His eyes are hooded and his gaze is intense, making me smile inwardly, to know that if we were alone then this would've been far more pleasurable.

_Damn, where are Peter and Riley? I'm getting antsy and seeing Edward grow more and more flustered, all I want is him on all fours and my cock buried deep inside him. _

Edward was a little worried about me meeting Riley, but in the car over here, I was quick to calm his woes. He thought it may be a little hard for me to see Peter with someone else. He explained that it was silly seeing how many time has passed since high school, but he was feeling a little guilty for forcing Peter to end things with me.

I wasn't, and I told him that. Peter was a part of my journey to him. What was a relief was that Peter found someone to help him see that it was okay to be his true self. Riley must be damn god for him, and I'm thankful for that. I'm glad Peter is happy, and ecstatic he'd finally accept himself.

I also told Edward that all I can do now is strive to build my own happiness with him. I want to see us years from now, still happy and in love. When we pulled to a stop outside Peter's hotel, Edward pulled me in to a deep kiss, conveying his love.

Since coming to Seattle so much had changed for me. I'd been bombarded by so many truths and awakenings. I'd even found love in an unsuspecting place. Edward is the last man I ever thought I'd fall for, but it happened and I can't see my life without him.

"Fuck, where is he?" Edward mumbles, much to my laughter.

"It's no fun, is it?"

"Shut up," he grumbles. He looks so damn cute right now, fidgeting in his seat.

"Come on, look at me…" He meets my eyes. "Let's take our minds off of the sex we're bound to have when we get home." He groans at that. "Why are you so calm?"

His leg bounces and he grabs my water, sipping it before replying, "Aside from my current predicament, I've got no reason to be worried. I love you. I'm happy. I've got nothing to be nervous or angry about."

"It's not like you're meeting Demetri." I smile, but Edward throws me a scowl. "Too soon to joke about it?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, relaxing a bit. "A little. I love Peter. He's my best friend and I want him to see how happy I am. I'll admit, I'm a little curious what your reunion will be like, but mostly, I'm secure knowing you love me, and I've got nothing to fret about. Why did you ask, are you nervous about meeting Riley?"

"About Riley, no. He's Rose's best bud from college so I've heard the name once or twice and all the crazy shit they used to do."

"Yeah, Riley had mentioned that." Edward smiles.

"On the Peter part, I guess I was just thinking, oh shit, I'm having lunch with two guys I've fucked."

"Oh shit," Edward exclaims, laughing. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, I am," I say, drawing closer, and not giving a shit about anyone else in the room. "About you." I pull him in a deep kiss, our tongues dancing, and Edward grabbing the back of my head, pulling me closer until someone clears their throat, interrupting us.

"Well, well. Looks like we got here in the nick of time, babe," Peter says to Riley who's chuckling.

"Actually, you're interrupting," I say with a straight face. Peter's as serious as a judge, while Riley and Edward look between us, not aware of the game. I'm surprised Peter remembered.

"Well," Peter looks toward Riley. "I think we should go."

Riley looks as confused as Edward before Peter and I burst out into laughter. It feels good to laugh with him again.

"Wait, that was a game?" Riley asks as I get up to greet him.

"Yeah, Peter has always had a great sense of humor, even when others didn't get it," I tell him, shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Jasper. Edward's boyfriend."

"And Rose's big brother," he replies with a laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Riley."

"You too."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Peter exclaims as I move to him.

"Hey." I pull him into a hug, finding it hard to find the right words. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you," he whispers before we part.

We take a seat and a long ass talk is convened. We all have something to say. Although Edward and Peter tried to keep their discussion of the past and our teenage years at a minimum, I, on the other hand, don't. I'm not having it. That time is a part of our lives and I'm proud of what I've become out of it. Edward said last night that I wasn't my father and I truly believe that so I would not be shying away from any more talks of the past. Aside from myself, I'm also real proud of Edward and Peter too for leaving the bullshit behind and becoming better men for Riley and myself.

Lunch passes with jokes, laughter, and Riley and me getting to know each other. I learned a lot about my sister's streaking days. Something that she failed to mention in detail, and I'll have to ask her about that. The guys laughed at me, when I started to interrogate Riley about it, and Edward said that I was the same way with our friend, Emmett, who likes Rosalie. I throw him a stink eye at the mention of Emmett and his infatuation with my baby sister.

I also learned about Peter's business and Riley's involvement with it, with his graphic designs. When Peter asked about my life after Forks, I wasn't hesitant to tell them anything. I'm among friends, and I feel like I can speak freely.

Peter is enraged to learn about Demetri, and Riley wants to kick his ass. Afterwards, Riley says he finally understood why Rose had called him so pissed off and crying. It surprises me to know that Rose was so much more hurt about my heartbreak than she'd let on. She never said a thing.

Edward holds my hand through it all, and I throw him a smile every now and then. It feels great to have him here with me. I tell them about my friends, Felix and Heidi, who Edward still hasn't met, but they will soon.

Then Peter and Riley drop a bomb on us. They are going be parents. We are shocked, and Edward orders a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Edward asks why Peter never said anything, and Peter explains that he was scared and didn't want to jinx it until they knew for sure and also when the surrogate accepted. Riley's cousin, Mary, has agreed to carry the baby for them. We go into details after that, about what the guys want and Riley goes on and on about all he's bought so far. Watching Edward take it all in, I can see a bit of sadness in his eyes, but I squeeze his hand reassuringly. I want that too. He smiles and jumps back in the conversation full force, offering up himself as godfather.

"We were going to ask," Peter says nervously.

"Then I accept," Edward says with a smile.

"Not only you," Peter says, looking toward me.

"Me?"

"Yes. I can't think of a better person." He smiles.

"And meeting you myself, listening to Rose talk about you, I can't think of a better person either," Riley says. "So will you do us the honor of being our baby's godfather?"

I laugh before sighing as I say, "I will."

We talk some more about babies and what the guys want pertaining to the sex of the child. Both are in agreement that it doesn't matter. It's great to hear that Peter's mom is happy about it and more than ready to be a grandma. She and Riley are great friends, and she's helped with most of the shopping. Hearing that, reminds me of Alice and the influence she has on Rose with shopping.

Rose and her go shopping almost every other weekend and Edward's and my closet are almost full to capacity because of them. She should be by later to give us our costumes for the party tonight.

"So the party?" Peter asks. "Who's ready for Alice's madness?"

I groan and they all look at me. "What?"

"Oh, you've not experienced a drunk Alice yet I see?" Riley says with a chuckle, looking at Edward.

"Oh, he has," Edward says, smiling at me.

"And what did you summarized from that?" Peter asks with a chuckle.

"She's loud as fuck, and very handsy," I say, chuckling at the memory of Edward and I inviting her and Bella over for dinner, and when Alice was, well, inebriated, things got a little crazy. She tried to jump Bella's bones right there at the table. Even Edward, when he tried to pry her off. She also grabbed my crotch, calling my cock her new handball when I tried to help her in the car.

"Well seeing that far off look in your eye..." Riley chuckles. "Prepare yourself for a fucking catastrophe."

We had some more good laughs after that and then called it a day. I paid for lunch, then Riley, Peter and I exchanged numbers and emails.

Edward and I are silent for most of the ride back to my place. When we get there, Alice is waiting with our costumes in hand. She says she's running late and there was a mix up at the dry cleaner with mine. When I ask what, she says, it was just a mishap with someone else who has the same costume, but she got it sorted. With a quick kiss on our cheeks, she's off.

I walk into the apartment, eyeing my Navy costume, before it's ripped from my hands and I'm backed into the door. Edward's lips crashes against mine. The kiss is hot and heavy. Wanton and needy. He roughly pulls my waist to him, grinding his hardness into me.

"Uuhh…fuck…baby," I whisper against his lips, biting them as my brain struggles to catch up.

I push off the door, switching our positions, slamming him into it and devouring his hungry mouth.

"Mmm…God, you fucking tease…I want this," he mumbles against my lips while fumbling with my jeans. His hand gets down the front of it, clasping my cock, stroking it.

"Whoa! Whoa, baby…God…damn…" I moan, pushing into his touch. He growls in frustration when he can't get his hand lower and pulls away to roughly yank my jeans down.

We're so hungry for each other. We switch positions again, and Edward falls to his knees, taking me down his throat before I can breathe properly.

"Uuuhhhh! Fuck!" I gasp, grabbing his hair as he laps at my cock, taking the head between his lips and sucking it.

His mouth is heaven as he sucks me down to the base while cupping my balls. I slam my head back into the door, gripping his hair tightly and thrusting into his needy mouth.

"You like that, don't you?" I want to fuck him like there is no tomorrow. He moans around my dick and it props me to keep going. Edward loves dirty talk. The filthier, the better. He loves commands. Any order from me sets him off in a sex crazed frenzied state, and I wouldn't have any other way. "Damn, darlin', you look so…ungh…good sucking me off. You like it? You love the taste of my dick in your mouth. You want my come on your tongue…yes…suck it…suck me…fuck, baby…uuhh…" His mouth pulls me deeper and deeper until I'm dancing on the edge of his throat.

My balls tighten and my body convulses. My hips snap and I come in streams down his throat. I close my eyes, my head bangs against the door in exhaustion while my hand rubs Edward's cheek affectionately as he licks me clean before letting go, kissing the tip before moving away.

I chance a peep at him as he sits back on his heels. His hard dick, large and pronounced, against his pants.

I want him.

"That was so damn good," I breathe out. "Now, get up and strip."

He gets up and does as he's told. I lead him to the bedroom, knowing what I want. I strip off my clothes while throwing out my order. "On the bed, all fours."

He practically races to the bed and jumps on.

"Stick that sexy ass out," I command, my cock getting harder by the second as Edward does as I command. His rosy cheeks look so good, but there is a problem, and I correct it immediately.

"Widen your legs," I order, giving him a hard slap on his ass, then letting my finger glide down between his cheeks as he moans and pushes back on it. "My needy bitch always loves a good fuck, don't you?"

He doesn't answer, and I smile. "Oh, you remembered, but you can speak."

"Yes." He breathes.

"Good." I grab the lube, preparing myself before moving to him. I take my time, gently fucking his ass with my fingers until he begs for my dick.

I grab my cock, placing myself at his entrance, but as I enter him, I push the fun aside to whisper, "I love you."

"I…ungh…" He moans as I push myself in to the hilt. "I love you too."

I start slow. In and out. In and out. Fast then slow. Slow then fast. My hips snap forward, fucking him roughly while he moans and grunts.

"God…yes…ungh…Jasper…fuck yes." He moans, pushing his hips back just as fast as I thrust mine forward.

Our rhythm is good, but we still wanted more so I pull out and flip Edward on his back. My cock is still hard and ready, so after placing one of his legs on my shoulder, I pushed into him.

"Uuuhh...fuck!" He screams. He feels so good this way that I find myself thrusting wildly into his tight hole. We bite, suck, and lick each other's lips while heaving ragged breaths as our impending orgasms loomed. Taking his engorged cock in hand, I stroke it, wanting him to fly over that edge with me.

"I…want…to…come…please…Jasper…come in…ungh…me," Edward begs as I fist the bulbous head of his dick wanting nothing more than to feel him come on my dick.

Doubling my efforts, I push harder into him. My hand is like lightning over his cock, pushing and pulling the velvety skin as he grips my shoulders, grunting and groaning while he clenches around my dick.

I can feel it. The peripheral edge. The familiar climb, and the tingling in my stomach, before I explode in him taking him over the edge with me.

"Uuhh…Jasper!" He falls back, arching his neck, his eyes close with a bright, but exhausted smile on his face as his ass milks me of my orgasm.

His head hits the pillows as he laughs. "Holy fuck! That was…"

"What?" I mumble, slowing my hips to short, spastic thrusts before stopping. I continue to bite and kiss his neck as he takes down his leg from my shoulder. I gently pull out of him, and he groans at the loss, but my semi flaccid cock rubbing against his shuts him up.

"God, you're fucking insatiable." He chuckles, wrapping his legs around my hips.

We kiss. Slow and sweet. His lips press against mine gently. We hardly want to stop. Finally, we part, Edward's eyes gleaming as he stares into mine. "That was fucking amaz–" My house phone rings, interrupting him.

"Baby, I'm telling you now," I say, dropping my head to his shoulder, whispering into his neck, "I'm not here."

Edward laughs. "What if it's the OR?"

"No, I'm not going. I'm, umm, sick!" The phone continues to ring and I reach for it, handing it to him before moving away to the foot of the bed.

"You're serious?" he says incredulously, his finger dancing over the green button.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I've got some serious things to take care of." I grab my cock, pumping it while Edward growls, eyeing my dick as it hardens under my ministrations. He closes his eyes and slightly grinds against the bed before taking the call.

"Hello?" he says while I stroke my dick, teasing him.

Actually, the feel of my hand wrapped around my length, jerking the head, feels pretty damn good. I have to bite my lip, fighting the moan that threatens to escape. I can't wait for Edward to hang up.

However, a dip in his voice makes me open my eyes. "He's not here. Tell me something, why are you calling him?"

_No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. My day has been going so damn good. What the fuck?_

My eyes snap open and I let go of my cock, crawling over to Edward, wanting the phone to hang it up. I know exactly how this is. However, Edward holds a finger up, stopping me. "Answer me."

Demetri must've said something to him because Edward then says, "Who I am? I'm his boyfriend, who are you?"

"Give me the phone," I whisper to him, but Edward doesn't budge. "I want to talk to him. I want to end this." This is fucking stupid, and I now regret still caring for him. What is wrong with me? I know Edward says it's okay, but this shit is out of line. I don't get why Demetri is calling me so much, and as a matter of fact, I don't give a fuck. It ends now.

Again, I ask for the phone, but Edward refuses. He chuckles at something Demetri says, but his face is murderous. "Listen, I'm not mad."

_Demetri is angry with Edward. What the fuck?! I want the fucking phone._

I start the reach for it, but Edward keeps pulling away. "I swear to God, gimme the fucking phone!" I whisper-yell at him only to have Edward mouth, 'no'.

"Jasper loves you?" Edward says, cocking an eyebrow at me. "He doesn't love me? Why would you think that?" I'm shaking my head 'no' to Edward, but his face lightens and he's just smiling. "Listen to me, I don't have time for your bullshit. Stop calling him. He's with me, and that's the end of it." Edward hangs up without another word, and we just sit there staring at one another.

He breaks our gaze, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples while I reach for the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Star 69'ing him."

"That won't help." Edward smiles.

"This needs to stop. I may care because we once had something. Something that he destroyed for money, but that doesn't mean he can fucking terrorize me whenever he feels like it. This shit is over. I'm done. I want nothing to do with him, and still, he won't stop." I'm pissed off, but Edward is still calm.

The phone is at my ear and the line starts ringing, but as soon as Demetri answers and I'm about to reply, Edward grabs the phone and ends the call. He throws the phone to the floor, on top of my jeans.

"Edward, what the fuck?!"

"What?" he chuckles, his expression happy. "I'm helping you."

"Helping me?! Babe, I love you. But if you stop me again, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"No," he says in a challenging tone. Although I'm mad as hell, I have to admit the dip in his voice and husky tone it takes on goes straight to my cock.

However, I've got no business being turned on right now. I want to call Demetri and speak my mind. This shit ends here.

"I can see you thinking," Edward comments fisting his straining cock, pumping it. My eyes fixate on the movement, as his hand slowly rises and falls from the tip to the base. The bulbous head, pink, and leaking pre-cum, ready to be sucked.

"You fight dirty, baby."

I lick my suddenly dry lips, and he chuckles darkly. "Let me rephrase that, before you fuck me again, I'm still not going to let you call him."

"I'll do it when you're not around," I counter. Edward looks a little hurt, but covers it. "Don't fucking do that."

"What?' he whispers, his hand slowing down, much to my dismay.

"Cover up what you're really thinking. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's cool," he says. "I get what you mean. But still, it's wrong to communicate with him."

Drawing closer, I try to get him to see my view on this. "Edward, I'm pissed. I'm not seeing clearly, and I just had an ex being angry at you for nothing. You're what's important. You're my heart. I don't want my past tainting you."

"Well, I'm okay with your past tainting me. I love you," he says, pulling me into a kiss.

"I know that," I mumble against his lips, smiling as my anger dissipating a little. "But it's my job to protect you, and I will. We love each other and no one is taking that away. No one is going take you away from me."

He pulls back, his eyes playful. "Not even Garrett? You know Esme says he's perfect for me."

"Edward," I say in warning, but he goes on with his little joke.

"I think Garrett and I will be perfect together." He makes a girly sigh, and I jump on him before he can react.

"Fuck! Jasper, get off me." He laughs. I thrust up my cock against his, and he groans, "No, wait, stay."

I chuckle, kissing his neck and grinding my body on him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes," he breathes out, closing his eyes and arching into my touch as I glide my finger along his heated skin. I trail down his hard chest to his seeping dick, trapped between us. I dip my finger in the slit, swiping the pre-cum and bringing it to my mouth, sucking it. He groans at sight, thrusting his hips up as I take both our cocks in my hand, stroking them.

"No one is taking you from me," I whisper with conviction. It feels so good having his cock rubbing against mine. He thrusts faster, his fingers digging into my ass, propelling me to go on, "Fuck Garrett, Fuck Demetri, and fuck anyone who doesn't want to see us together. We're it, baby…" He moans, warning me that he's coming, but I don't stop. The tingle in my stomach is yet again, pronounced. I kiss him. Our lips smacking, teeth biting, roughly pulling away to say, "No one else, say it, Edward."

"No one else," he whispers.

"Louder!"

"No one else!" he grunts loudly. "I fucking love you!"

"Uuhh…fuck…" My orgasm thunders through me. "I love you!"

I collapse on top of him. Our breath ragged, our skins clammy to the touch, but we don't care. Well, I didn't. Of course, my boyfriend is anal about hygiene, and that just had to kick in.

"I think we need a shower."

"Fuck that. I love this." I roll my tired hips against his, rubbing our sensitive cocks together.

"Fuck, Jasper." He grunts in a whiny voice, but thrusts back.

I chuckle as the previous conversation runs through my mind. "Why shouldn't I call him?"

Edward is silent and at first, I think he doesn't want to talk about it considering that it's a mood killer. However, when I look up at him, I see that he's just thinking.

He's pensive before he says, "Because I think Demetri wants to know that he still had a hold on you. Like you telling me that you still cared for him…"

"Yeah, but not enough to even think about leaving you," I tell him.

"I think, he'd think that."

"Well, he can forget it. I don't want to go back. I fucking won't."

"I know that, baby, but he'll see it as hope if you confess that to him," Edward reasons.

"I know. That's why I'd never say that to him."

"That's good."

"I guess, I'll have to check my calls before answering them then," I say, sighing deeply. I'll re-evaluate my approach with my own phone calls. Now, I really want to call and give him a piece of my mind. However, this is helping me to pull further away from the bit of care I still held for Demetri. He's fine. He wants to stir up trouble for me and I won't give him the satisfaction.

I never thought I'd ever want to venture into another relationship after him. The hurt he dealt me was excruciating, but watching Edward crawl out from underneath me while I laugh at him, I'm glad I took the chance. He stops on route to my bathroom, biting his lip and says, "Coming?"

I follow soon after and together, we wash away the day's remnants and later fall asleep, naked and curled around each other, knowing that it doesn't get any sweeter than this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx! Beanothercullen…<strong>_

_**Next: Party time. **_


	29. Two of a Kind

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"What the fuck!" I shout as I push him off of me. However, my heart stops when I see Jasper standing there, his face murderous.

I move towards him and he takes a step back. "Jasper, love…this…is…that fuck…" I try to find the right words in my drunken mind, before finally getting out what I want to say. "Jasper, this is not what it looks like."

_How the fuck did I end up here?_

My day was going great. Jasper had left for the hospital for the day shift after a heavy make-out session by the door. He didn't want to go in. He was whiny and horny, and it took a blowjob and him coming down my throat to convince him to head in to work. He didn't comply until I promised that we'd pick up where we left off, after the costume party tonight.

After he left, I got to work. I only had a little time and I wanted to use it wisely. I called Peter and asked him to come over. My call was cryptic, and I knew he was dying to know what I was up to.

Peter got here around the same time I hung up with my travel agent, after booking three tickets to Virginia.

Jasper needed to see his dad. As did Rosalie. I doubt Jasper wanted to do this without his sister, but I wasn't about to let either of them do this on their own. I wanted to be there, even if I would understand if Jasper didn't want me to go into the prison with him. However, a part of me wanted to see this man who was foolish enough to walk out on such an incredible family.

_What a dick!_

Peter threw himself down on the couch, and I hung up the phone. "So, what's so urgent?"

I didn't really know how to say this so I just blurted it out. "I want to get a tattoo."

Silence.

"Peter, man, did you hear me?"

"I think I heard you, but you're not making any sense. Because the Edward I know, is way too fucking scared of needles to _want _a tattoo." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm conquering my fear by getting one," I said. "Plus, Jasper is worth it."

Peter chuckled and looked down before meeting my eyes. "I gotta say, I love you two together. You're good for each other. I had no idea that punk hurt him so much. I'm glad he has you, Edward."

Being reminded of Demetri made my blood boil. That asshole almost fucked up my time with Jasper yesterday. I had to admit it was a relief to have him so open, free, and playful. We were in a post coital glow after some fuckhot sex. My body was still tingling, but when I realized it was Demetri calling Jasper, my body tensed when he said who he was. I fought hard, not wanting Jasper to see the anger plastered on my face, so I kept my cool.

"Don't remind me." I growled, getting up and pacing the room. "That bastard called him yesterday."

"What?!"

"Yeah," I said. "He wanted to talk to Jasper and when I wouldn't give him the phone, Demetri proceeded to tell me, that Jasper will never love me the way he loves him. That I'm just a piece of ass Jasper liked to fuck and nothing more. I'm a fucking bastard and that no matter what, Jasper will always return to him."

"What the fuck?" Peter said incredulously. "Did you tell the prick off? Come on, Ed, I fucking know you and if that dick was in front of you saying that shit, you'd have your hand wrapped around his throat."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled, figuring that Peter was on to something. I would kick that prick's ass. "But I didn't say anything."

"What?!" Peter shouted. "Come on Edward, man, tell me you told him to go fuck himself."

Peter was rattling my cage. "If an ex called for Riley, and you picked up. What would you do if you were trying to keep Riley calm, and not give the asshole the time of day to satisfy his ego?"

Peter looked defeated as he responded, "I would handle it."

"Exactly, and that's what I did," I told him. "I'm not sure if Jasper will try to call him, but I know it would be the wrong move."

"Yes, it would be," Peter agreed. "So what about this tattoo thing?"

"I want to get one." He laughed. "Yeah, laugh it up, but I'm serious. This is something I've been thinking about for a while, and I know the perfect thing to get."

Peter looked at me for what seemed like forever before he said, "You want to marry him, don't you?"

I didn't deny it. "I lost him before I even knew exactly what I was feeling." I smiled. "Now I know, I'm not going to make the same mistake again by letting him go."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fucking proud of you, man." He pulled me into a one armed hug, and when we parted, we decided to go out and look into different tattoo shops I could use.

We found the perfect shop downtown, and I made the decision to do it after the party, but probably before we made the trip to Virginia. I'd have to talk to Dad about some time off for Jasper and me.

Peter and I parted ways after lunch, and I called Jasper, wanting to hear his voice but got his voicemail. I left a message telling him how much I loved and missed him, and he called me back minutes later, telling me how he loved me and then he told me about the surgery he was assisting with. It was great to hear Jasper talk about work sometimes. He was fascinated with everything he did.

After a round of 'I love yous', we hung up. I missed him so damn much.

**~~wytwm~~**

The party was in full swing by the time the gang and I arrived. I was happy to be here but also disappointed when Jasper informed me we couldn't arrive together because he was still working. Dr. Denali pulled him in to assist at the last minute and I knew how much this internship meant to Jasper so he wasn't about to turn down opportunities like these. I wouldn't let him either.

So while I was sulking, I still had the rest of our friends to keep me occupied until Jasper got here. Alice and Bella were ready to have fun, as was Peter and Riley. Alice was dressed as a fairy, Bella as a witch, Peter as a doctor, Riley as a cowboy and myself as a cop minus the hat. Alice thought it was funny for me to try another profession. Jasper would be a Navy officer, all dressed in white, and I couldn't wait to see him.

About an hour into our dancing and drinking, I got tempted into calling my dad and asking a favor to get Jasper here with me, but I told myself it was the buzz from the shots I was gobbling down one behind the other. I was a little mad, and I wanted my boyfriend here dancing and having fun like the rest of us.

Nonetheless, I was stubbornly like Jasper as his mom had said, and I didn't cut corners while on the job so I wouldn't dream of making him do it just so we could party. There would be more parties and more time spent together. Hey, I wanted forever with him so there was a lot more to come.

After being hit with that thought, I let go a little. I danced with the Alice and Bella as the club's walls practically shook with the dance music thumping through the speakers. Alice sang along, Bella and I were off key, but we were laughing and having fun.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived a little while ago. Emmett was coming from the hospital from his shift, and said Jasper said to tell me he'd be here as soon as he could. I smiled at the message and his thoughtfulness, though, I was still sad. I wanted him to walk through that door with Rosalie and Emmett. I wanted him here when they danced together, Rosalie grinding on Emmett. I laughed out at one point thinking of how Jasper would be trying to kick Emmett's ass if he saw them.

"Oh, come on, Edward," Alice said, handing me a drink. "Quit pouting. Jasper will be here soon. Remember, I dropped off his costume at the hospital and he's gonna head right over."

Looking at Alice as the music pumped through the club, I watched her eyes dance a bit. "How drunk are you?" I shouted.

"About…this much!" She thought she was showing me a small amount, but really, it was huge.

"Okay." I chuckled.

Bella and Rosalie came over and Emmett and the guys looked apologetically at me from their place on the floor while laughing. The girls had been drinking, and had a good buzz going. I text Jasper, but got no reply. He was still in surgery. Shit!

However, with the whiskey and beer, I was starting to let loose. I danced some more, a couple of guys flirted with me but I turned them down. In the past, I would've dragged them off somewhere, but not anymore. I had the best guy in the world, which I loved very much. Nothing could take that away.

I slowed down on the drinking because I wanted to be coherent when Jasper got here. I had to keep my tongue in check. Something a drunk me could not do. I didn't want to blurt things to him like how I plan to propose for instance. Alice placed another shot in front of me, and didn't stop cheering until I drank it.

Okay, maybe after that one.

We were all on the dance floor. The girls circling me, our hands in the air while singing along to whatever was on and laughing our asses off.

The girls integrated me in whatever they were doing while Riley, Emmett and Peter would stand off to the side, laughing at me. Rosalie was crazy and would smack me on the ass every now and then, Bella would grind on me, laughing and kissing Alice at the same time. Alice was the worst. She was a ball of energy, and hard as hell to keep up with, but it wasn't over. We took another drink, and then Riley turned into the girls' target.

Emmett was the best. He was at the bar trying to convince a twink that he was straight. However, the guy wasn't taking no for an answer. He still flirted until Rosalie went over. She was a fierce kitten. She and the twink got into an argument over Emmett and he had to throw her over his shoulder to get her out of there before she ripped the guy apart.

It was right then that Jasper walked in. My head was spinning, but I swore he walked in that Navy outfit Alice had gotten him to wear. It fit him like a glove and my heart leaped as I watched him scan the crowd for us. Jasper had the hat pulled down in his face and I chuckled thinking he was taking this costume thing very seriously.

Peter was watching me and followed my eyes as I pointed Jasper out to him. He smiled and waved before he went to dance with Riley as I made my way over to Jasper.

When I got close enough, Jasper smirked and grabbed my hand, dragging me to a darkened part of the club. I didn't care; I was so fucking glad he was here. Apparently, he wanted a little time with me before we joined our friends, and I wasn't about to complain.

I couldn't stop touching him; neither could he stop touching me. However, the funny thing was, I felt like...off. Like something was wrong. That was strange because whenever Jasper was close, I felt at ease, happy, not cold and distant.

Nonetheless, I shook the thought off, because this was my boyfriend, and maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

"I missed you so much," I said, but he only smiled. Or I thought he did. "I thought you'd stay longer. I know you like to be thorough, and you wouldn't just run out on a patient."

Still, he said nothing, which was strange, but I was too happy to care. His hands were doing delicious things to me. They were everywhere. It was like he couldn't stop touching me.

"God, love, talk to me," I slurred. I wanted him to say something; anything. "Is this one of your games?" I staggered back a little, but he caught me, his hands moving down to my ass, grasping it as he pulled me into his growing erection.

Fuck! Jasper was horny. "Really, here? We can't do it here." I didn't know if I was making any sense to him, but I knew what I was trying to say. We couldn't have sex here in the club. Maybe we could go out to his car, or mine, or even an alley.

God! The more he touched me, the more that uneasy feeling mingled with my lust. I just couldn't shake the feeling, that something wasn't right. I wanted to erase that feeling. This was Jasper, the love of my life. Why would I be uncomfortable around him?

I grinded myself against him, wanting him to know what I wanted, and he pulled me close, biting my ear and moaned.

Wait, it sounded off. I knew Jasper's voice. I knew his moans. That wasn't…this wasn't…wait…what?

I tried to pull away to rip the hat off his head, but he held strong. I tried to shake my head clear of my drunken haze, but it only made me dizzy.

"Jasper, what the fuck?"

He didn't answer. Jasper would've answered.

We struggled and I grabbed his throat, pushing him away but it wasn't good enough. It all happened so fast. He pulled my lips to his, pushing his tongue in my mouth and suddenly, I saw Jasper and Peter standing behind us.

"What the fuck!" I shouted as I pushed him, slapping the hat off his head to see Garrett smirking at me. The bastard! However, my heart felt like it was going to stop as I stared into Jasper's eyes. He stood there, stock-still, bristling as he looked between Garrett and me, his face murderous.

I moved toward him and he took a step back. "Jasper, love…this…is…that fuck…" I tried to find the right words in my drunken state before finally getting out what I wanted to say. "Jasper, this is not what it looks like."

Jasper looks between Garrett and I, but he doesn't answer. I look back at Garrett, pissed off and ready to kick his ass in my inebriated state. Looking between him and Jasper as Alice walks up, blurting out, "What the fuck? You!" I realize who the mix up was at the Laundromat yesterday.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I ask him.

Garrett stares at me with a smug expression that's just making me see red. "You...what the hell were you thinking?" I get in his face as the rest of our friends make it over to us and some other party goers start to take in the scene.

"What was I thinking? hmm..." he retorts, smiling. "I saw a guy all by his lonesome and thought I'd have a little fun. You know for someone so in love, it's surprising that you could be over here, ready to fuck another man." He moves around me, his back to Jasper and our friends, giving me a full view of their faces.

Emmett is holding Rosalie back. Bella is talking down Alice. Riley has a hand on Peter's chest, forcibly keeping him back. However, it's Jasper who worries me. He's not moving and his face is unreadable. He's quiet. He's too quiet.

This angers me even more, and I turn my attention back to the dick who is about to get his ass kicked. "I wasn't ready to fuck _you_." I sneer. "I thought it was…"

"Jasper," Garrett says, rolling his eyes. "I know, but…" he steps even closer to me, and I take a step back, wanting some distance, so I can punch him in the face. "That wasn't what your body was saying."

"You're fucking delusional, like my mother!" I'm so angry. I want to rip him apart. "She sent you, didn't she?"

"Don't blame someone else, because you're not getting enough from _him_, and you need to seek out a new ass to fuck." Garrett counters.

That's it. I'm about to make my move, when Jasper moves past me so fast, it's almost inhuman. His fist connects with Garrett's jaw, and sends him flying to the ground. Jasper jumps on him, his fist moving at the speed of light as he slams it down on Garrett's face. Garrett hits him back, but it's not enough to deter Jasper.

I jump on Jasper's back, not wanting him to get into any more trouble, but even though Emmett and Peter join me, it's hard to get him off of a bloodied Garrett.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again or I'll fucking kill you!" Jasper screams at him. His hand is around Garrett's throat and the more the three of us pull, the worse it gets. It's like Jasper wants to choke the life out of him.

"Baby, please, let go." I try to plead with him, whispering in his ear. "Love, please, let go."

He glares at me. "Get the fuck off me!" The thundering of his voice is enough to make me jump back. I cower in the corner while Emmett and Peter continue to struggle with Jasper to get him off Garrett. His face is furious and his eyes are on fire.

Rosalie moves over to me, breaking my gaze from him when she offers her hand. "Come on." I take it and she helps me up. "He's pissed. Don't believe him, just let him calm down. Don't make him push you away."

Rosalie is right, so I move back over to him as Emmett and Peter, now along with Riley get Jasper off of Garrett.

He's feral. He's like a fucking animal, growling and yelling out explicit things at Garrett, while telling him that he's going to kill him. I know this is bad, especially since Garrett is smiling after he gets up and staggers, spitting blood.

Garrett is a powerful man. He can end Jasper's career, but not if I have anything to say about it.

"You bastard," Garrett says. "You're through. When I'm done with you, you won't ever work anywhere again! I will be pressing charges, you piece of shit!" Garrett's words don't have the effect they should on Jasper as he continues to rant while trying to free himself from our friends' grasp.

"You press charges, and I'll sue you for sexual harassment," I counter.

Garrett's eyes snap to mine. Fuck everyone's eyes snap to mine. Garrett's widens and Jasper stops struggling as Garrett asks, "Sexual harassment?"

"Yes, I didn't know it was you, and not to mention, you've been stalking us." Garrett looks rattled so I go on, "You do anything to hurt him, and you'll deal with me. Now when _I'm_ through with you, you'll have nothing."

Jasper yanks himself away from everyone in that moment and storms out. Without another word, I follow the most important to out the door. I run after Jasper, screaming his name, but he doesn't acknowledge me. He's running. He's taking this mistake and putting on his shoulders and fucking running.

I'm not having it.

He stomps over to his car, and I don't know how he got across the busy street so fast.

I make it across the street in time as he jumps in his car and starts the engine. I jump in beside him. Before I can say anything, he turns to me and says, "Edward, I love you, but not now. Please. I don't want to be…fuck! I don't want to say something I'll regret."

"I'm not moving." I'm not. Anywhere he goes tonight, I'm going. This is my fault. I should've listened to my instincts when they were screaming that something was wrong. I'm the one who fucked up...not Jasper.

His fist slams down against the steering wheel. "Get out!"

"No!" I scream back.

Jasper looks at me, his eyes furious as he nods his head frantically. "Fine!" He puts the car in gear and we speed out of there.

I quickly put on my seat-belt as he overtakes everything, and speeds pass everyone.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but Jasper stays silent so I continue, "I honestly didn't know it wasn't you. He was wearing the same costume…" He stops the car suddenly, and I realize that we were at my place. _I forgot I didn't live far from the club. _He sits back, staring at me. "I should have known something was wrong. I felt like something was wrong, but I stupidly didn't follow my instincts. I thought it was bullshit. I missed you so much, and when you…_Garrett_ walked in and pulled me away…I was so happy, because I thought it was you. I was drunk…I…baby…I…" I don't know what else to say or how to explain myself any further. I shouldn't have let Garrett kiss me. I should have backed off.

Jasper looks at me, his face still angry, but his eyes have softened. "Come on."

I follow him out of the car and into my building. I walk behind him, afraid to touch him. We ride the elevator up to our home while I pray he still considers it that. We've been making so much progress and then this shit happens. I want to marry him. I want him in my life forever. While others, like my mom and Garrett, and from what I'd heard on the phone, Demetri, doesn't want to accept that. I hope he stills wants to be with me.

We get off the elevator in silence and walk to my door. My phone is buzzing in my pocket, but I don't dare answer it. It has to be one of my friends, and if it isn't, I don't care. Jasper has my full attention. He unlocks my door and holds it open for me. He slams it shut behind us after I enter and locks it.

"Go sit down." It's barely a whisper, but his voice is still laced with anger. I do as he says and he moves to the kitchen.

I sit there, watching him make his way back to me with a bottle of water in his hand, and I'm hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. This is how it started.

"How what started?" he asks as he hands me the open bottle. I didn't realize that I've said that out loud before gulping down enough of the water to revive myself.

"I didn't realize I said it out loud."

"You didn't answer the question," he says sitting in front of me on the coffee table. He's so angry.

I cautiously draw closer to him, and he doesn't move away. I take another step, and lace my fingers into his. He doesn't let go. Instead, he squeezes my hand. I smile internally while sighing in relief. "When you'd just moved back and I lost that little girl, I got drunk and you took me home."

"The start of this," he says, motioning between us and chuckles darkly.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out, covering our joined hands with my free one. I know I sound like a whiny teenage girl, but fuck if I cared. I'm not going to lose him. Jasper will close himself off from me. He'll bury this deep inside and I refuse to watch that happen because I know and am related to assholes. I know exactly whose fault this is, and I'm going to destroy her for this.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," he says with finality in his tone as his eyes pierce into mine. "No one can make me walk away from you."

My eyes filled with tears and I ducked my head to hide it. "I'm sorry," I croak out again. I can't seem to stop saying it.

"Don't be, darlin'," he drawls as he comes to sit beside me, pulling me into his arms. I can't help but admire how great he looked in his costume. He really looks like a Navy Officer, except for the bloodied knuckles and ruffled hair that was probably neatly combed before. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was so angry, and…I'm…I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I just saw him force his lips on yours, and I lost it. When you got in the car, I was still so mad, I wanted to punch something and I didn't want to be that angry around you. I didn't want you to see it."

"I'm not afraid, Jasper. It's a part of you. I love you. All of you." I move to kiss his cheek, but he turns and our lips meet. This is the kiss I wanted. I sigh against his mouth as I open mine to his, letting our tongues dance. His hands wrap around my waist, pulling me close as a familiar warmth spreads through me. This is what was missing earlier in the club. This is why it felt so wrong when Garrett touched me. He isn't Jasper.

The smell of blood hit me, and I begrudgingly pull away from Jasper's eager lips. The rumble of his chest in protest from me pulling away makes me smile as I move to examine his bruised knuckles.

I get up, staggering a little from the sudden movement. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, I just got up too fast." I pull him up with me and take him to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. Moving to the bathroom, I grab the first aid kit and head back to him.

If Garrett's fucking jaw ruins Jasper's hands or halts his career as a surgeon in any way, I'll destroy the fucker.

"Edward, you don't have to…" He starts to say, but I silence him with a deep kiss. He moans in my mouth and it goes straight to my cock. He tries to pull me down on top of him and I oblige. Our lips smack, lick and nibbled while his hands are everywhere. I groan, lacing my fingers through his hair. Our hips circle, grinding our hardened lengths against each other. I want to feel all of him on me, inside of me, but I need to…God, I don't remember what I need to do as he tears his lips from mine, moving them to my neck, sucking and biting while he gropes my ass.

Suddenly, it comes back to me. "Wait…wait…wait," I manage to get out. "Your hand."

He groans and we move back to a sitting position so I can take care of his knuckles. He sits there, his anger dissipating while he kisses me occasionally as I treat his hand. We're silent. No words pass between us, only a few kisses until Jasper finally says, "He will hurt my career, won't he?"

"I won't let him," I say, defensively. "I won't let him get the chance."

"I should lawyer up." He sighs.

"We'll do it in the morning," I tell him as I let go of his hand. I grab the alcohol and gauze I used to clean his knuckles and disposed of the gauze in the trash.

I walk out of the bathroom and into his arms. His shirt is open and he starts to unbutton mine. Suddenly, it all seems to be going to slow and start to rip each other's clothing off. We fall on the bed, our kisses, hard and wanton. His hands are rough on my skin as he bites and licks every bit of exposed flesh. His breath is harsh against my ear. His bites are strong and his movements, fierce.

He pushes me down on the bed, and falls to his knees between my open legs. He grips my cock firmly, taking it into his mouth. I arch at the feeling, groan loudly as he sucks the head hungrily and then work his way down the base before swallowing around me. He leaves me no time to breathe, and the sight of his head bobbing up and down on my cock is pushing closer to the edge. He rolls, and tugs on my balls, and it's enough to send me flying.

"Ahhh...uuhh...fuck!" He again leaves me no time to breathe as he swallows all I have to give him and let's go. He jumps up from the floor and moves over to the drawer. He grabs the lube and wipes. His haste is hungry and so fucking exhilarating to know that he feels this for me. He throws them down beside me and straddles me. He pulls me up to meet his lips and as we kiss, we whisper our love for each other.

I continue and nip at his skin as he pulls me up to my knees. He prepares, stopping every once in a while to massage my tongue with his own.

When we're ready, he lays me down and places himself at my entrance, pushing into me while I welcome the sweet burn as he fills me.

What had started in frenzied pace ends up in slow and sweet lovemaking. There is no haste. Just the sounds of our bodies moving against each other and our deep moans while we claw at each other from the intensity of this union. My cock is hard and standing at attention between us. The feel of his hard abs brushing up against is killing me, but I can't make myself form a sentence for the love of me. I want him to touch me. I want him to wrap his hand around me, and stroke it.

I grip his shoulders, spreading my legs farther apart, taking him deeper inside me. "Jasper...I...tou...uuhh...touch me."

He kisses me, biting my bottom lip before he responds, "I love you, baby." He reaches between us as the familiar tingle starts to build.

"Ooh...I love you so much." I arch into his touch as he wraps his hand around my dick, stroking it.

He pulls me into a hard kiss as the feel of his touch as he pumps my cock floods my brain, filling me with undeniable pleasure. "Don't…ungh…stop…don't stop."

"I won't…God…" I fight to keep my eyes on him long enough to see him close his eyes and arch his back, his cock sliding even deeper inside me with the move. He meets my eyes and breathes out, "I won't stop…love you…want you to come."

Those are the magic words my body needs to hear, because a few more thrusts into me, and I shout my release. My tight muscles clenches around him, triggering his orgasm. He doesn't stop moving as my ass milks him of his orgasm.

He collapses on top of me, whispering, "I love you." while I wrap my legs around him, holding him to me. Our kisses are soft, sweet, and I wipe away the tears in his eyes. "I love you too."

We don't move out of each other's embrace. Tomorrow will be a hard and challenging day for us. However, tonight, right now, I'm in heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: The aftermath. Lines are drawn in the sand. <strong>_


	30. This Means War

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

I wake up to Edward's hand wrapped around my cock, before he sinks down on it causing us both to moan. My eyes roll back in my head as he slowly rotates his hips. My body is singing at the feel of his tight ass wrapped around my length. He braces one hand against my chest, and the other against my thigh while he rides me.

"Uuhh…love you," he says, throwing his head back. His hips speed up and I grip his thighs tightly, guiding his movements.

"Thanks for the wakeup call." I smile cheekily as he chuckles and continue to ride me.

"Mmmm…" His eyes are glazed over, and the deep groan leaving him goes straight to my cock.

I smirk at him, sitting up to meet his lips. He pulls me into a sensual kiss while circling his hips, taking me deeper inside of him. I lift his hips, slamming him back down on my cock, both of us groaning at the move. He gasps and moans while I tell him, "Harder…"

He groans loudly, spewing out a bunch of explicit words, making me chuckle before I fall back against the pillows, watching him. Edward moves forward, pressing both hands against my chest while I lift my hips off the bed to meet his sharp thrusts, fucking him harder and faster.

Edward loves sex. He loves getting fucked, a very good quality in my book, because I'm more than willing to fuck his brains out. I can do this all day. Fuck, if I have the chance I _would _do this all day. We'd only stop for food, to shower, and rest then get right back to it.

"Uuhh…fuck…Jasper…damn…ungh..." He's getting close, and I know just how to push him over the edge.

I grab his stiff cock, dipping my finger in the slit, collecting the pre-cum and bringing it to my mouth while he watches, licking it. He groans at the sight and pulls me back up into a kiss. I suck on his tongue letting him taste himself while my cock continues to explore his depths.

He pushes me back down, hard, and proceeds to ride me in wild abandon. I watch his dick, enthralled, bouncing with each move, slapping against his hard stomach before I grip it. I stroke him, his hips now moving erratically while he thrashes around on top of me. He's close. So fucking close. And he falls over the edge, screaming my name. His come coats my hand and stomach as I come inside him.

We slow to a stop, Edward falling against my chest. I gently pull out of him, kissing his forehead before our lips meet.

"I love you," he says, laying his head on my shoulder.

His breath feels so good on my neck. "I love you too."

We lie there for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms, until Edward gets up. Though we haven't said it, it's time to face the music. What happened last night is bound to have repercussions and I'll face them head on like a man. I'm not a pussy and one bitter woman and her lap dog are not going to send me running. I've worked too hard for this life to fail now.

Edward's kiss on my cheek pulls me from my thoughts. I don't share what I'm thinking. I'm not ready yet. He looks so happy so I let him drag me to the bathroom with him.

The shower is relaxing. In there, we feel like we have all the time in the world though we should be checking in with work soon. I know I've got the day off, but I didn't know if Edward did too.

While he scrubs my back, I ask him. "What shift are you on?"

"Suppose to be in this morning, but I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I'm needed here," he says.

"You're a doctor. You're needed there too," I counter.

"You're not there, and I don't know what my mother or Garrett has planned for us today," he says. "I'm not leaving you."

The finality in his voice is such a fucking turn on. I pull him into a kiss, and any more talk of work dies out. When we part, Edward says he's already called in sick. We need a few days to sort some things out.

He pulls me into another deep kiss. The things this man can do with his tongue, is unbelievable. My body is lags, and I feel like I'm floating away on a cloud of bliss when he kisses me. Edward loves to kiss me, literally senselessly. He knows the effect he has on me too; from that crooked smirk he's always sporting afterwards that makes my cock hard.

We continue our shower, messing around a bit. Until Edward stuns me when he says, "I want to get a tattoo," shocking the hell out of me.

"What?" I rinse the soap out of my eyes, and turn to face him.

"I want to get a tattoo," he repeats.

"Are you kidding?" He must be joking.

"No."

"But, you fear those needles, baby."

"Yes, but I want one now," he says as I laugh.

He doesn't say anything else. He grows a little serious, and leaves the shower. _Shit! Why did I say that?_ I follow him out of the shower, and we get dress in silence.

Edward leaves the room before me, but I follow him out. Before he ducks into the kitchen, I grab him from behind, pulling him back against me. I kiss his shoulder then neck. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay," he says, but it doesn't sound okay.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have laughed." I really shouldn't have. "But it's because you've said that even though you admire my tats, you fear the process, so I never figured you'd want one."

He turns in my arms. "It's just something I've been thinking about lately, and I recently came to the decision to do it," he says. "And since looking into it, I really want to."

"Then..." I pull him into a kiss, enjoying the feel of his mouth on mine. "Let's do it."

Edward's eyes lit up. "You want to go?"

"Yeah, just let me know when."

"I will." He smiles, moving out of my arms and heading to the kitchen. "I already found a place."

"That's great. Whenever you're ready."

Things are normal after that. We make breakfast together while Edward answers a few calls. My mom calls me wanting to know what happened and I explain about the fight.

"_Honey, I hate when you're like that,"_ I can hear the worry in her voice.

"It will be okay, Mom."

"_Oh really?" _she challenges. _"How so?"_

"I know it will. I'm not gonna let anyone take anything from me."

She laughs. _"Edward must be the happiest man this morning."_

"Why is that?" I ask, looking toward Edward as he moves around the kitchen, kissing me here and there as he sets the table.

"_Because even though he's probably worried how his mama will use this, he has a boyfriend more than willing to protect him."_

I chuckle. "Yeah, he looks happy."

She laughs again. _"Good. Tell him good morning for me and I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Mom."

"_Bye, baby."_

"Jeanne?" Edward asks, when I hang up.

"Yep. She's worried."

He sighs. "I'm worried too. It's my fault."

"Don't be," I tell him. "I'm not sorry I defended you. I love you, and I'll always fight for you."

"I love you too." Our lips caress sweetly, igniting my passion for him before Edward pulls away. "Let's eat!"

Breakfast goes on without a hitch. No calls. No interruptions. Just Edward and I enjoying our time together. Since we'll both be home today, we've decided to just lock ourselves away from the outside world for a while and just be. However, we're still keeping an eye out for what may come next in regards to the fight with me and Garrett.

The morning passes smoothly. Edward and I do the dishes and even get a little of his laundry done. We joke around, talking about the tattoo and what he may want. Finally, after we put everything away. We drop to the couch, waiting to just relax. Edward's head is resting in my lap while we talk about his tattoo.

"What about an animal totem?" I offer.

"A totem?" he says questioningly. "You mean like the phoenix on your right shoulder?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have anything to rise above like you, love."

"Yes, you do," I counter. "You've been through a lot, Edward. And look at you now. You're an incredible man."

He looks at me, his eyes somber. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, darlin'." I pull him into a kiss, his lips and his sweet cinnamon taste clouding my mind. An idea hits me and I move away.

Edward looks momentarily confused. "What?"

He grips my neck, trying to pull me back to his lips. "I want to sketch you."

He stops and looks at me, quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" he says happily, jumping up. Someone knocks the door, and we both look at it.

Edward sighs, but I'm still in a good mood and ready to sketch him. I have other sketches of Edward, but I just feel like doing this now. We both look at the door as the person knocks again. "Okay, you get the door, I'll get my sketchpad," I say, making him light up.

"Good," Edward says, and with a quick kiss, he heads for the door while I go to guestroom to grab what I need.

Since Edward gave me a key, I've been bringing more and more of my things over. It started off with me subconsciously doing it, thinking I needed these things whenever I'd stay with him. Now, half my clothes are here, plus a majority of my artwork and the things I need when drawing. I feel so inspired when I'm around Edward, and I just want to express it through art.

Making my way back to the living room with my things, I spot Carlisle on the couch. He looks tired. The night shift must have been a hard one. There are bags under his eyes, making him look twice his age and he looks like he needs a good cup of coffee.

"Hey, Jasper," he says.

It still surprises me that he's speaking to me so casually, and it stuns me further that my boyfriend isn't in a sour mood with his dad around. Whatever is going on with Edward, in regards to Carlisle, I'm real fucking happy about it. It's great to see Edward trying.

"Hey, you good?"

"I would like to say yes, but I'm not," Carlisle says.

"What's the problem?" Edward asks in a jumpy tone.

"I just got off the phone with your mother, Edward. She was ranting something about a fight and that there will be charges." He looks away from Edward's sudden angry expression, meeting my eyes as he asks, "So, Jasper, what did you do?"

His tone is calm and filled with understanding. He looks like he's asleep on his feet, but he wants to sort this out before he crashes.

"I got into a fight with Garrett at a costume party Edward and I were supposed to attend."

"What made you do it?" Carlisle inquires.

"I saw him with Edward." Carlisle looks between us in shock, but I stop him before he can jump to the wrong conclusion. "Garrett was practically forcing himself on Edward. My boyfriend was drunk, I knew this because when I walked up to another friend of ours, he informed me that Edward really missed me, and then he warned me that Edward had been drinking."

Carlisle looks at Edward. "So you didn't make a mistake and kiss him?"

"No, well, yes..." Edward says, trying to explain himself.

I don't even realize I'm still standing so I drop my sketch pad and pencils on the coffee table beside Edward who's seated there before I take a seat on the couch next to Carlisle.

"Edward...I should've gotten there sooner."

"No," Carlisle says, his expression serious. "No one to be blamed until you two explain yourselves."

I take the initiative and go first. "Okay, I got there late. I spoke with a friend and then we went in search of Edward."

"And then you saw my son with Garrett?" Carlisle says.

"Yes," Edward says. "But it wasn't like that. I did miss Jasper, but I got around to enjoying myself with our friends until he came to the party. I know now that I saw a guy who was dressed in Jasper's costume. His hat was pulled down in his face and I was a little drunk. I went to him, but I felt wrong. Something wasn't right. I ignored it, and told myself I was being ridiculous. This was Jasper, but after...it turns out Garrett kissed me and then the big reveal happened."

"So from what I'm hearing from you two, Garrett doesn't sound sorry," Carlisle says.

"No," I tell him. "Actually he was taunting Edward with it, and I just lost it. I know I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"No, Jasper, you were defending my son, and Edward, don't blame yourself," Carlisle says. "The problem now, is what we are going to do about this. Esme knows someone on the board at the hospital..."

"Charles?" Edward says, apparently recognizing whoever can fuck my career. Though, I'm not worried. I am a damn good doctor, and I'll fight this.

"Yes," Carlisle answers, before looking at me. "Charles Manning sits on the hospital's board and he's an old family friend to the Platt's. Esme is having a field day with this, and we have to protect your job, Jasper."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say to him, genuinely thankfully for his concern.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry for interrupting," he says, looking down at my sketch pad and pencils.

"It's alright. Maybe I can sketch you two." The idea just popped in my head, but I can see the both of them molding over the thought.

Carlisle glances at his son, hopefully while Edward looks willing but hesitant. Carlisle smiles sadly and says, "Maybe another time. I should be heading home anyways. I'm really tired." He tries to laugh it off, but I'm not having it, and neither is Edward it appears.

"If you're too tired to drive...Dad, you can stay here," he offers, much to his dad's shock.

I smile at Edward and he smirks back at me. It's nice to see him taking a step forward.

A yawn leaves Carlisle before he tries to question his son's decision. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine," Edward says. "We all need to be thinking about this, and what Esme might be up to." I still haven't asked Edward why he's calling his mom by her first name, but it will have to wait. "By the way, who's your lawyer in the divorce?"

"Oh, it's..." Carlisle starts.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," Edward says. "My attorney, Ian, will be your lawyer from now on."

Carlisle seems to be at a loss of words. "I...umm...thank you, son."

The two stand at the same time, and I watch as my boyfriend takes another step forward to reconciling with his father, he hugs him. Carlisle freezes at first before he wraps his arms around his son, hugging him tight. It's a great moment to witness.

"Come on, Carlisle, let's go to the guestroom," I say when they part. I walk ahead of him, conscious of his presence behind me, but I don't look around.

When we get to the room, I head inside, clearing my scattered things out of the way. "Sorry about this."

"It's alright," he says, picking up a sketch of his son sleeping, examining it. "This is really good."

"Thanks."

"No, this is extraordinary," he exclaims, picking one of my sketches up. "It looks so life like. I feel like it's going to jump off the page."

I duck my head, slightly blushing at Carlisle's praises. "Thank you."

"Sure, but...wow!" He cheers before another yawn leaves him.

"Get some sleep, man." With that, I walk out of the room.

My boyfriend is all smiles when I get back to the living room. He rushes over to me, pulling me into a kiss. "Easy, tiger," I say, playfully pushing him away. "Parental unit is in the house. No funny business."

Edward raises an eyebrow at me and gropes my crotch, rubbing my cock through my jeans. "Damn, baby, you're hard for me already?"

"Always, darlin'," I tell him, crashing his lips to mine. My hands find his hair, gripping the silky strands while he groans at my touch. Our tongues dance as we move about the room, bumping into everything, much to our laughter.

"I love you," Edward pulls away to say.

"I love you too."

I pull his lips to mine again and we collapse on the couch, our hands roaming while we try to fight our deepest desire courtesy of Carlisle, asleep in the guestroom. We lay there, lost in each other's touch, mesmerizing the valley of one another's mouth. Only taking breaks for the necessary breath. I can stay like this forever. I _will_ stay like this forever.

We part and he lays his head on my chest s my hand unconsciously runs through his hair. My mind wanders off. I think about all the other relationships I've had in that short moment and I try to see if I felt anything close to what I feel for Edward only to come up blank.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

I look at him, thinking about all I want with him, and it seamlessly reels off my tongue like a bucket list. "I was thinking about us, kids, and you getting a tattoo."

"A tattoo?" Carlisle squeaks, making us jump. "I'm terribly sorry, but I wanted some water and I couldn't sleep." Carlisle gulps and I can see the shyness Edward always tries to hide, written all over Carlisle's face. I want to laugh. "Edward, you have a..." He gulps and I snort. Edward smacks my arm.

"No! Not yet anyways," Edward is quick to exclaim while I can't stop laughing.

I have to add to this. "We're going to get one done soon. Would you like to tag along, Carlisle?"

He looks absolutely terrified. "N-n-no, I'm good. I'll leave that to you and my son."

Carlisle goes and gets his water, then makes to leave the room, but his cell rings. He answers it, and has a hushed conversation with the person on the other end, before he hangs up and turns to face us. "That was the hospital. The board will convene in two days for a disciplinary hearing in regards to your conduct, Jasper."

"Good. The quicker, the better," Edward says.

"I'll need to get a lawyer. That's the day after tomorrow."

"I would normally say, you may not need a lawyer, but I don't know what Esme or Garrett has up their sleeves. So go into this prepared." Carlisle says.

"I'll get my lawyer on the phone," Edward says.

"Lawyer? Baby, I can find my own."

Edward looks at me; I can almost see the stubbornness dancing in his eyes. "Ian Bradford works for whoever I tell him to work for. He's one of the fucking best," Edward says. "And you're my...I want to protect you."

I get up with a sigh. Edward follows suit just as someone buzzes the door. "Alright then. We'll talk to him after I get the door." We kiss, and I can't help but watch Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't even flinch. He's really making progress.

I move to the door, while Edward and Carlisle take a seat on the couch. Opening it up, I'm greeted with the sight of my sister. However, she isn't her usual perky yet rude self. She looks frightened and sad.

"I don't know what's up," she's quick to say when two cops step up behind her. "All I know is they were on the same elevator. I didn't realize they were heading here." She doesn't take her eyes off of me as one of the cops steps forward, and Rose walks into the apartment.

Carlisle and Edward are behind me with my boyfriend demanding to know what's going on.

"What do you want?" Edward says, harshly, pulling my sister to his side, protectively. She wraps her hand around his waist, using him for support. Rose never likes to see me hurt. She always says it breaks her apart.

The cop doesn't answer Edward's question. Instead, he says, "Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes?" I say, letting him know it's me.

The cop steps closer to me and says, "Mr. Whitlock, you're under arrest for the assault of Mr. Garrett Eckert, if you'll come with me please, Sir." Rose hitches a breath, and Edward looks furious.

"Okay then, can get my shoes?"

"Sir," The cop says hesitantly.

"I'm barefooted," I try to plead since I only have on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll get them," Rose says, running off and returning with my boots. I throw them on and then the cops place my hands behind my back and handcuff me. They're a little tight and I hiss.

Rose slightly jumps at the sound. My macho sister looks like a china doll at the moment.

"Edward, baby, take care of Rose."

He nods and then says, "I'll have you out before the day is done, love."

The officers start to pull me away, tugging on my arms a little, the handcuffs scraping me. It doesn't hurt as bad, but Edward isn't having it.

"Take it easy!" he shouts.

"Baby, calm down," I beg him.

He looks at me, his eyes full of worry, before he steels his resolve and repeats, "I'll get you out. I love you."

"I love you too," I tell him before the cops pull me away.

All the way down to the station, all I can think about is, what the hell is Edward going to do? Garrett and Esme don't know what the hell is about to hit them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Bye, Bye, Garrett…<strong>_


	31. Bye Bye Garrett

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

After watching the cops pull Jasper out the door, I was beyond furious. I broke plates and a vase that Jasper had bought for me before I realized, then regretted it. However, it was in my path and I wanted to fuck something up. Rose was out of her mind with worry but Dad was keeping her calm.

Immediately, I jump on the phone with my lawyer, Ian Bradford. Ian is a cut throat attorney who stops at nothing to win a case. He has a great team working for him, and I need the expertise of a particular member of that team at the moment.

When Ian answers, I greet him briefly and then start to relay what I want. When I'm through, he promises that Jasper will be out of jail and he won't stop until the offense is expunged from his record. He will also go to the hospital with Jasper and I to meet with the board and defend him just as I had promised my love. I tell him to do whatever he needs to as money is no object. I also tell him that he will be representing my father in his divorce from my mother, and he agrees.

At first, Rosalie was worried, but now she's as angry as I am, and out for blood. Since she witnessed the fight, and even helped me, she wants to rip my mother and Garrett a new one.

"When I catch that son of a bitch…arrgh!" She mumbles beside me. "He makes my brother go to jail after he forces lousy lips on you. Asshole!"

"I know, Rosalie," I say to her. "He's going to pay."

Before I hung up with Ian, he had given me the name and number I needed of a certain associate of his, before deciding to let Mr. J. Jenks, call me.

My leg bounces as I wait on the phone to ring, hoping that it would be Mr. Jenks. Ian had told me that he'd already relayed my request to Jenks.

Waiting is a bitch, but I've got to try and at least be patient. Dad doesn't go back to sleep, and Rosalie just got off the phone with her mom. Someone knocks on the door, and Dad goes to get it.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett appear. All look worried, but Rosalie starts talking, putting their fear to rest.

"Edward already contacted his lawyer, and I want to stick my foot up his mom's ass." We all laugh a little at that.

Dad's cell rings and he pulls it out, mouthing 'Kate', before answering it. Jasper has been getting along really well with her. Kate is a great surgeon, who has really turned into a good friend and colleague to him.

"So what's up, man?" Emmett asks. "Tell me what's happening?" His hand is around Rosalie's shoulder while Alice sits on Bella's knee, looking to me for answers.

"Jasper got arrested for assaulting Garrett," I say to them.

"That fucker pressed charges?" Emmett shouts.

"Yes."

"Since your lawyer is already on it, what's next?" Alice asks. "Do we have your permission to kick your mom's ass?"

"Not before I deal with her," I say. "I'm waiting on a call from a PI. Something is wrong here."

"Fine," Alice says. "Just know that we're here when you're ready."

"Real tempting offer right now."

"Would be a helluva girlfight," Emmett offers, and the girls chuckle.

"What's the call about?" Bella asks, bringing us back on point.

"I'm using my lawyer's PI to check out Garrett Eckert's background."

"I thought you already knew his family?" Rosalie asks.

"I do, but...I don't know. I just want to know something, anything I can use to make him and my mother, back the fuck off and stop this nonsense."

"I think Esme has something on Garrett," Dad says, walking back into the room. We all look at him.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"When he showed up at the house for that dinner with us, he looked like he didn't want to be there. I found them in the foyer at one point before you arrived, arguing," Dad says.

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"It didn't mean anything to me until now," Dad says. "I'm thinking about the pattern ad how he's so insistence on dating you. Garrett has been out of the closet since a young age, so act so insecure around your mother?"

"You think she's blackmailing him," Emmett inquires.

"I think so," Dad says to him.

"Did you hear what it was about?" Rosalie asks him.

"No, that's the unfortunate part, I didn't," he says. "But it looked intense. She was pissed off by whatever Garrett said to her. She even snapped at me, and when I asked what was wrong, she stormed off."

Just as Dad says that, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Cullen?" The man on the other end says.

"Yes, this is Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, Sir, this is Jenks."

"Good. What do you have for me?" I want to be more pleasant, but this is an emergency.

"Well, Sir, Mr. Bradford said you'd like information on Mr. Eckert and I think you should know that Mr. Eckert is deep in debt, and was being sued by his family for squandering the business' funds on certain extracurricular activities." Hearing that sparks my interest.

"What activities?"

"Well, it seems Mr. Eckert was spending the money on male hookers, escort services and he even has a drug dealer on tap," Mr. Jenks says.

"Jenks, I want you to tell me something."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Was Mr. Eckert's debt to the business paid?"

"Yes sir, it was," Mr. Jenks says, almost sealing the deal for me.

"Mr. Jenks, tell me something else..." Dad comes to sit on the coffee table facing me. Our eyes lock as I continue the question. "Did the money to pay off Mr. Eckert's loan come from the Cullen foundation?"

"Well, yes sir, it did," Mr. Jenks says.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jenks."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," he says and we disconnect the call.

"What?" Almost everyone besides my dad says. I want to answer, but I can't. I spring up from the couch and head straight for my shoes and jacket. I pocket my phone, my keys and my wallet. I thrust the door open and walk out.

Dad runs after me shouting, "Edward! Edward! Stop!" I vaguely heard Alice telling my dad to go with me as the elevator opened and I get on. Dad gets on with me, and we ride the elevator downstairs together.

"Edward..." he starts.

"I love you, Dad and I really want to try and repair what we have. I loved how fucking good it felt not to be angry at you this morning," I say. "But right now, I beg you, don't." I warn him. I'm dead serious and seeing red.

I'm off the elevator as soon as it opens. Dad is close behind me. I dial my phone while chirping the alarm on my car. Dad steps up to my side of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you speeding and killing us before we get there," he says simply. "Now, give me the keys."

I look at him, his eyes glaring into mine, showing me that he means business. "Fine." I tell him, calling my lawyer after giving Dad the keys. Ian comes on the line as Dad drives out. I tell Ian to meet me down at the police station. However, I have to make a stop first.

Dad says that I would've killed us; yet, he's bucking and weaving through traffic like a mad man.

"I would've killed us?" I ask, incredulously.

"I know you want to get there as soon as possible," he says. "And I want to hear what she has to say too. It's our money, son. It's Cullen money and she's using it at her disposal like it's pocket change. It was only accessible to her through our marriage and the fact that she works on the board of the foundation. That doesn't bode well with me, Edward."

Dad sounds furious. It makes me wonder if it's a good idea for him to see my mother like this. Even though, I'm pissed, I'll have to keep an eye on him as well.

We pull to a stop in front of the house, and Dad is out of the car before me. He stomps his way up the steps and slams the door open. It's odd seeing him like this. He was always so calm. To see my father this disheveled and angry makes my own rage rise.

I follow him into the house. The housekeeper meets us in the foyer, but Dad dismisses her before she can say whatever trivial thing my mother has told her to say to us.

"Esme!" Dad shouts. "I know you're here!"

We're beyond pissed, but my mother must find this funny, because she steps into the foyer, all smiles.

"What are you two doing here?" She turns to the maid and screeches, "I thought I told you not to let these two trespassers in!"

_Trespassers, oh hell no! _

"Who the hell are you calling trespassers?!"

"Edward," Dad says in warning tone. I thought he was all for this, what has changed? I'm about to ask him, but when I meet Dad's eyes, I think otherwise. They're bloodshot, and glaring at my mother.

"How dare you?" he yells.

"Excuse me?" She sneers, though her posture shows nothing but snotty attitude. She isn't afraid of his tone.

"You used the money for charities to do your dirty work?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her blatant disregard as she stands there with her hands folded across her chest in defiance.

"You don't know what we're talking about?" I say, stepping in. I have no time for her and her shit.

"Edward, I don't know what you're talkin..."

"Shut up!" She jumps at my voice, and the moment Garrett bends the corner, more fuel is added to the fire. I want to be angry. I want smash his face in, but I digress, I have a better way of handling these two. Anger and irrationality will get me nowhere.

_Well, not at this moment._

Dad, however, isn't having it. The moment he sees Garrett, he loses it. "You! Get out of my house!"

Garrett smirks at Dad, and Dad takes a step forward, but I grab a hold of him.

"_Your house_?" Mother sneers. "Oh please, this is..."

"Our house," I counter, motioning between myself and Dad. "We are the Cullens."

"Really?" she scoffs.

"Yes! Really!" Dad shouts, "And I can't wait to divorce you. God, what was wrong with me? I thought you were different. Seriously, Esme, this far? It needs to go this far?"

"Let's end the bullshit," I intervene, saying. I don't have time for this and I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be at the police station when Jasper walks out. "Now, I told you before, Mother, you're dealing with me, and this is how it's going to go."

I walk up to her, towering over her while my dad tries to calm down. "I want the money placed back in the Cullen fund before tomorrow at 2pm."

"What money?" She laughs. "Honestly, sweetie, you've been hanging around your father too much. You're paranoid."

I smile at her. "The money you used to pay off Garrett's debt."

She looks baffled, but I don't stop. "Now, I don't care which one of you puts it back," I say, looking between her and Garrett. "I just know it better be in the Cullen fund tomorrow by two o' clock, or else."

"Or else what?" she has the audacity to say.

"Or else you'll be out on your ass, _Mother_." She's speechless. Not one retort flies from her mouth.

"Well, Edward," Garrett starts, drawing closer.

"Don't." I sneer at him. "You will drop the charges."

"Oh, so your little Rottweiler boyfriend can attack me and get away with it? I don't think so." The smirk on his face is definitely worth the punch I want to deliver, but I refrain because this way is sweeter.

"Do you remember what I said last night?"

"About what?"

I laugh. "You press charges against my boyfriend and I'll see you for sexual harassment."

"Edward!" Esme yells. "How dare you threaten Garrett. That little trailer trash..."

"Shut up, Esme!" Dad shouts, making her jump as I snap my eyes to her.

Looking back at Garrett, I'm all smiles. "Now, according to my lawyer, who I spoke with this morning, we have enough to make a case and I'm thinking since you threatened my relationship with Jasper by trying to sabotage it, I feel a little..."

"Stressed," Dad offers.

"Yes, I do." Looking back at Dad, I can see the smirk on his face. "It was devastating for a minute there. I didn't know if Jasper would forgive me. I think it's distressing. Emotional distress, that's what."

"Hmm! that can also be added to your lawsuit," Dad says.

"Yes, it can," I reply. "And I'm thinking maybe 60 million would be sufficed to...help me."

Garrett looks like someone who's about to be put to death. So I go on, "I think it would be enough, don't you think, Garrett?"

"What do you want?" he says in a defeated tone.

"Garrett!" My mother yells, hitting him on the arm. "No."

"Simple, drop this..." I motion between him, myself and Mother. "This shit isn't worth your career and the respect of your family." He looks like he's breaking, so I continue, "I know what happened. I know what you did, and it doesn't matter to me. All I want is our money back. It wasn't hers to use for this." He looks broken, but not convinced. "However, if you don't drop this, then see you in court. I'm sure your father would love the press this case will cause."

Glancing at Dad, I say, "Come on, Dad."

He doesn't answer. He simply follows me to the door. With my hand on the knob, I turn and say something else. "Esme, you have until 2 pm tomorrow, or else you'll be searching for a new place to live by 3 pm. This house belongs to the Cullens which you will not be anymore _very soon_. So I suggest you work quickly. That money better be in the account by the time I check it tomorrow." Turning my attention to Garrett, I say, "And the charges against Jasper better be dropped by the time I walk out of here."

"See you in court, Esme," Dad says, walking out ahead of me.

We're quiet all the way back. I drop Dad off at his place and head straight to the police station. I'm amazed at my dad's reaction. It was refreshing to see Dad standing up for something, and fighting against the foolishness Mom is trying to do.

I can only hope that my threat to her is enough to quiet her rubbish. I'm a grown man and I have no intention of returning to be whatever she's deluded herself in believing I was.

The past is the past. I've moved forward, why can't she?

However, none of that matters when I walk into the station. My lawyer greets with the news that Jasper's charges were dropped, and the fight has now been squashed down to a simply misunderstanding. I thank Ian for his services, and we promise to meet up for Jasper's hearing with the board the day after tomorrow.

I should be worried about how that will go, but I'm not. If Esme is taking me seriously, she'll make Charles Manning back off.

However, the minute Jasper walks out, meeting Ian and me at the front desk, I forget everything. My heart leaps with joy as his face lights up. We and Ian walk out together. Ian advises Jasper on what to probably expect at the hearing, but the fact that the charges have been dropped, is a very good thing.

We part ways, and as soon as Jasper and I climb into my car, we're all over each other. "I missed you."

His lips crash to mine, hungrily. "What did you do?" he whispers against my lips, nibbling on the bottom one.

"Worked miracles, got my boyfriend sprung from the slammer."

Jasper kisses me harder with that. "Why?" he mumbles against my lips with a chuckle.

"Because I'm in love with you and nothing is going to stand in our way."

"God, I love you," he says, roughly pulling my lips back to his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Edward gets a tattoo...<strong>_


	32. On The Hip

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

My heart should be pounding in my chest, but oddly, I'm pretty calm. Not that I can say the same for my boyfriend. Edward is a bundle of nerves and his leg hasn't stop bouncing since we sat down here, waiting on a representative of the board to call me into the next room.

Edward has been a nervous wreck since this morning. He's worried how this will affect my career. What will they decide? Will they want me to go? Would a board of distinguished doctors allow Esme Cullen to dictate my fate because her son won't go back to being the asshole he once was? It's all too much to think about and when I unfortunately try to think about it, my head starts pounding. I won't let Esme control my life the way she did, Edward's.

Carlisle looks down at his son's bouncing leg before meeting Edward's eyes. He places a hand on Edward's shaking leg and says, "He's a good lawyer, Son. But I'm sure everything will be okay." Edward glances at him, and then me, and the leg stops bouncing.

Today, I go before the disciplinary board. I'll learn my fate at the end of this hearing, and then we'll go from there. With Edward's mother hell bent on getting me into trouble, Edward decided to let his lawyer, Ian Bradford, represent me. But if he hadn't gotten me a lawyer, I would've sought one out for myself. I'm not about to take this lying down. If Esme can't accept that Edward, her son, is my boyfriend, then that's her damn problem. All I know is, if this doesn't go the way I want, I'm suing that bitch. It may sound harsh to refer to Edward's mom as a bitch but that's what she is. I'm calling it like I see it. There is no better way to describe Esme. She's a bitch. There is no reason to deny it.

Her family is moving on, growing up for once in their life, and she has stubbornly refused to do so. She still sees Edward as the child she molded into being the bastard he was in high school. She wants Carlisle to return to being the husband she can control, but because they're not like that anymore. Carlisle and Edward have made the defiant decision to move on with their lives, and Esme isn't in agreement with that. Maybe she thinks if she intimidates me enough I'll leave Edward be, no chance. I will not walk away from Edward; I will not run from the love I've found.

Never in a million years would I have believed that the one for me would be Edward Cullen. Yet, he's my life. The love I have for him makes me see that I almost lost my chance to love a wonderful man. Sometimes the questions pop up, and I am immediately thankful that I didn't take those routes.

What if I hadn't caught Demetri in bed with that guy? What if I had married _him_? What if I hadn't left Chicago, or I did, but I didn't come to Seattle? What would have my life been like?

Nonetheless, I'm glad I did. In a way, I'm happy that Demetri showed his true colors. I'm glad I came to Seattle, because the man I love is right here. It's a trip to know that the one I want to spend my life with, is a guy I've known all my life. Edward is everything. He's the air I breathe. He's the one for me. He's the life that flows through me, and I can't see myself without him by my side.

So while I am thankful to Esme for bringing Edward into this world, that's where my affection toward the woman ends. She doesn't have a kind bone in her body. She wants what she wants and that's it. But, this time, she won't get it. The boy Edward was, is long gone, and the man he is now, is mine.

"What's taking so long?" Edward mutters beside me. I placed a hand on his knee, as it had resumed fidgeting, to calm him down.

"It'll be okay, darlin'." He smiles at the sentiment and leans his head down on my shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so fuckin' nervous," he whispers. "If this costs you your job, Jasper…I swear, I'll take care of you for rest of your life. I know you might not want me to, but I'll do it. I'll take care of you forever. I would be so sor…"

I kiss him, silencing his last words. He sighs into the kiss, and I chance a glance in Carlisle's direction for a millisecond to see him looking the other way, but not before a small smile lights up his face. When I pull away, Edward groans and my heart skips a beat at the loss I feel as well.

Since we woke up this morning, we've hardly been apart. Actually, we haven't been apart since he picked me up from the police station yesterday. As soon as we'd gotten back to his place, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We tried to behave ourselves long enough to bid our friends goodbye, but then, we were all over each other as soon as they walked out the door; ripping and tearing at each other's clothes in hunger and need until I had Edward bouncing up and down on my cock. I couldn't get enough of him.

"It'll be okay," I say to him, running my hand down his cheek as I try to reassure him. _"I'll sue your mama's ass if I lose my job over this."_ I thought before continuing, "I'll just go in there and see what they have to say. I did nothing wrong in my book, baby. I was merely protecting what's mine."

Edward smiles at my statement, and we went back to waiting. Fortunately, with less nervousness on his part this time around.

Not long after, the doors open, and my name is called. Edward's lawyer, Ian, and I rise, and move toward the open door. But before going through, I hold my hand out for Edward's. He jumps up from his seat, and rushes over to my side. "I know you can't come in, so wish me luck?" I throw in a smirk for good measure, hoping he'll relax enough to smile back.

He returns it, before giving me a lingering kiss. "Good luck."

The hearing lasted a lot longer than I wished. But by the end of it, I still had my job. In fact, my lawyer was so efficient that he got them to strike this ridiculous claim from my records as to not block me from any promotion nor tarnish my name in the unforeseen future.

However, I was suspended for a week, but I was cool with that. I could give Esme that. Just picturing half the things I would do to her son during that time made me cool with it. But it was also a bonus as I'd get more rest and I would have more time to think about my father and his wanting to see Rose and me. I'll still miss the hospital though; it's been my second home.

"Only a week?" He breathes a sigh of relief as he kisses me frantically.

I return it with as much vigor, not caring that we are standing in the full view of others. "Just a week."

"Okay then," Edward says. "I can handle a week."

"So are you going to drop this whole thing about her returning the money she used?"

Edward scowled. "Hell no! She needs to give that money back. It wasn't hers to use for _her_ purposes. It's for the foundation, not her despicable schemes. " I didn't answer. I just smiled. When Edward is passionate about something, there is no stopping him.

He grabs my hand and we walk toward the elevator behind Carlisle and our lawyer. Carlisle and Ian look like they're deep in conversation. It's probably about his divorce from Esme. That was the topic of conversation between him and Edward on our way to the hospital this morning. I don't know what happened between Carlisle and Edward after I was arrested, but it's somehow sped up their healing process. Whatever occurred has caused a serious improvement in their relationship, and I'm happy about it. It's great to see them getting along.

Before getting to the elevator, I'm stopped by Dr. Denali. She wants to know what happened, and I tell her I'd see her in a week. She knits her brows and says it's bullshit. She moves to call Esme a bitch, but stops herself until Edward smiles. Dr. Denali tells me she'll miss having me around and will leave some of her cases for me as she's going on leave to visit. It was time to visit her family in Alaska.

We get on the elevator after we say our goodbyes and head downstairs. As soon as the doors open, Bella is there to greet us. "So, what did they say?" she asks. Emmett joins us, and Edward tells his dad he'll meet him outside. Carlisle nods, and him and Ian, go through the emergency doors.

"Well, I'm off for a week." I smile.

Bella is astonished. "A fucking week?" She hisses quietly, not wanting others to hear us. "They can't be serious! The incident didn't happen on the hospital compound. That's bullshit." Bella is fuming.

"That's fucking bogus, man." Emmett adds disgruntled about the proceeds before he smiles and speculates, "But why are you cool with it?"

I squeeze Edward's hand and look at him with a small smile before answering, "It's actually a blessing in disguise. It'll give the time I need to clear up some things."

Neither Bella nor Emmett questions me any further. But Edward suspiciously excuses himself, and disappears. Emmett and Bella stay with me until he gets back with a wide smile spread across his face. He's up to something.

"What did you do?" I ask knowingly.

He smiles and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sick."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sick." Edward sighs. "And I think I'll need at least a week to feel better, wouldn't you say, Doctor?" Damn, the way he says 'Doctor' in that husky tone goes straight to my cock.

Emmett chuckles, knocking me out the dirty thoughts I'm suddenly conjuring up. "Well, I can see you boys will be having some..." Emmett clears his throat as Bella rolls her eyes. "...fun this week."

"Oh, we will." Edward smiles before turning to me with a naughty glint in his darkened green eyes. "Won't we, Doctor?" Fuck...I love how Edward says it.

We say our goodbyes and walk out of the hospital. Carlisle and Ian are there to greet us and we all decide to have lunch at Alice's restaurant. After Carlisle learns of Edward's sick leave, I thought he'd be troubled by it, but I was mistaken. He merely smiles and says he'll see us in a week.

"Why?" I whisper to Edward while the waiter places my burger in front of me.

He smiles. "I'm not staying there without you, love."

I kiss his cheek and turn to Carlisle. "So how's the divorce going?"

Carlisle looks momentarily shocked at me addressing him. I know how it feels; it's still new to me too. "Well, Ian and I..." He nods his head toward our lawyer as he takes a call. "...are really working on my case, so I think things should be finalized soon," he says with a smile.

It's odd at times to look at Carlisle and think of the snob I first met when I came to work in Seattle. Yet, it's great to see that he loves his son so much, he's willing to give up those foolish ways for a chance to be in Edward's life. Looking at them now as they smile at each other, I feel like I want to at least see my father and speak to him. I want to hear him out, and if I don't agree with what he's saying, then we'll simply go our separate ways.

"That's good to hear," I tell Carlisle and then took a bite of my food. Alice walks by with a smile, winks at me, and then asks to speak with Edward about something. He excuses himself, gets up and follows her. I turn my attention back to Carlisle. "I hope it'll get wrapped up soon so you can move on."

"I pray so," Carlisle replies before Ian gets his attention. While they're talking, I take the time to watch Edward and Alice as they chat in the other corner of the room. Those two are up to something; because whatever Alice just told Edward, has him jumping up and down before hugging her. What the hell did she do for him?

I turn back to the gentlemen at the table and continue my lunch. I don't want to intrude. Whatever is that has Edward so happy, I'm sure he'll share it with me. It feels strange to be this trustworthy, and since Demetri, I saw it as a flaw. But, not with Edward. I find myself trusting him. My heart is already open to him and day by day he's proven to me that it's the right decision.

Edward looks over at me and smiles, and the mere gesture of it has my heart beating wildly. I return his smile, and he shyly looks away while Alice glances between us, and laughs, shaking her head. She knows how I feel. She's just as head over heels about Bella as I am about Edward.

My world is not complete without Edward. Life is not sweeter and the sentiment, love, means nothing for me without him. He's who I've been waiting for all my life. Alec, Peter, Demetri, and the other guys I've fooled around with, were all a part of my journey to Edward. He's the love I've been searching for.

Edward comes back to our table with a pep in his step so I decide to mess with him. Leaning in close, I whisper, not wanting Ian or Carlisle to hear this. "I'm not naked and under you, so what's got you smiling so wide, darlin'?"

A slight growl leaves his throat and he adjusts himself on the seat. He turns and nips at my lips making me chuckle before jumping away. "You'll see soon enough."

I leave it at that and we go back to lunch, finishing it out with Edward making a rash decision as soon as we bid Carlisle and Ian goodbye and step onto the sidewalk. "I want to go get the tattoo now."

**~~wytwm~~**

"Okay, Jasper. Let's come back another time." I park the car, and look over at my nervous boyfriend. Edward is losing the nerve to walk into the tattoo parlor, and I want to laugh my ass off, but decide against it. I can see how determined he is about this; it's just nerves.

Edward really wants to get a tattoo, but he hates needles. Although, his willingness to move past that, and do this, is simply brilliant. What interests me though is the reason behind it. He's yet to share that with me, but fuck if I don't want to know. Why now? What would he get if he goes through with this?

After he made his declaration outside of Alice's restaurant that he wants to do this, we hopped in the car and were on our way. He directs me to the shop he and Peter went to, but as soon as I pulled up, he losses the nerve. "I'm being serious, Jasper." He tries as I laugh and shake my head. "We can come back another time." God, he's really pleading.

"Nope." I smile. "Let's just get this over with." He looks so scared. Fear isn't really something I'm used to seeing etched across Edward's face so I try to reassure him. "I'll be here with you, baby. You have nothing to worry about."

He sighs heavily. "You aren't going anywhere," he says, trying to psych himself up before sighing again nervously. "You'll be right there with me."

We walk away from the car hand-in-hand, but as soon as we get to the door, Edward loses it again. He peeks inside the shop, and then says, "It looks empty. Let's go." He turns to walk away, but I hold him still and push the door open, pulling him inside with me. A guy looks up from his book when it chimes as we enter the shop. There are pictures and sketches on the wall. It's clean, and has a very welcoming atmosphere. There is some rock music playing lowly from over at the counter where the guy is.

"Let's do this." I say, smiling broadly at Edward, and pulling him closer.

He gives me a faint one in return and lets me drag him along. "Okay."

"Hey, what's up? Welcome," he says to Edward before squinting up his eyes as if he recognizes him. "Hey, it's you."

"Excuse me?" Edward says.

"Yeah..." The guy goes on with a smirk. "You're the virgin."

"What?" Edward squeaks and I want to laugh but stifle it.

"Yeah, you're the guy that came in with the really hot friend the other day," The guy says.

"Oh, hello again," Edward says as the guy gives Edward the once over. He doesn't notice but I do. I want to growl a little at this guy; Edward is taken. I arch an eyebrow at him while tightening my grip on Edward's hand. When he takes in my protective stance, he relaxes with a smirk and starts to eye me. He's a daring fuck.

"So, everyone is out at lunch," The guy explains. "Do you want to wait or just make an appointment and come back then?"

Edward is about to answer, but I beat him to it. "We'll wait." Edward smacks my arm and I laugh.

I gave him a quick kiss, but when I look back at guy behind the counter, he's licking his lips and watching us. "We wait over there?" I ask, pointing at the chairs in the corner near the front window.

"Sure," he says, looking me up and down. This guy is incredible! He's openly undressing me with his eyes right in front of my boyfriend. I need a tattoo artist here now before Edward says 'fuck it' and walks out.

Guy brings over a book with possible choices for Edward. But as he puts the book down, he stares into my eyes and smirks before walking off; making sure I'm watching his ass as he moves back to the counter. This is crazy!

"I don't need this," Edward states, pushing the book toward me. "I know exactly what I want." He glances over at the guy and the look Edward throws him is enough to spike my fear.

"Damn..." I whisper, turned on as hell by my boyfriend's sudden possessiveness.

"He better find something interest in that little book of his and take his fucking eyes off of you," Edward seethes. _Damn! I want to fuck him._ I love him like this.

We wait a little while before one of the artists walks in. She greets us, and introduces herself as Irene. She glances at my wrists, noticing my tattoos, and asks where I had them done. I tell her, and she knows my guy, saying he's awesome. She tells us to follow her and moves over to her area. Edward sits in her chair and she begins to question him.

While Edward and Irene talk, I zone out, promising myself to take Edward with me to see my tattoo artist, Shane, the next time I'm getting something done. Shane's shop is close to where Mom lives, so I can kill two birds with one stone by taking Edward to visit her while heading over to Shane's for a new tattoo. I've been itching to get something new anyways. I wonder if I can do it this week. I know Mom will want to rip me a new one for getting suspended from work. But I'm also sure she'll understand the circumstances. I had to defend Edward.

"So what do you want to have done exactly, Edward?" Irene asks. "You seem like you have a plan."

He looks at me and answers immediately. "Something in script."

_Something in script? What is Edward up to?_

"Alright then," Irene says, getting up to go for a sketch pad. She comes back and sits patiently, waiting on Edward to share his idea.

He looks at me for what feels like forever and then says with his eyes solely on mine, " 'You Found Me.' That's what I want on my right hip. 'You Found Me'."

When he repeats it, tears almost pool in my eyes. He's speaking to me. I found him. The times he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. It was me who found him without even consciously knowing it. I helped Edward on the path he is on now. The wonderful man that loves me, I helped create him.

Irene draws up what Edward wants and they get ready. I draw my stool closer to him and after he eases down his jeans, giving Irene room to work, he grips my hand. "Thank you for being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, baby."

He nearly jumped out of his skin the first time Irene touches him, but we talk him through it as she outlines what Edward requested. However, he jumps again when he hears the tattoo machine start. He takes a deep breath, breathing through his nose while his grip on me, tightens. "I'm here, darlin," I whisper and he smiles as Irene starts.

The surprises didn't stop coming for me; especially when Edward says he wants the writing in the color, blue.

The color of my eyes.

We share light conversation and a few kisses here and there as Irene gives Edward his first tattoo. By the time she's done and instructs us on aftercare, Edward is a lot happier than he was when we first walked in. I paid, and we thanked Irene and left.

Edward hissed in pain as he eases down into his car. I opt to drive and he smiles gratefully. I can remember how painful it felt when I got my first tattoo so I can sympathize with him. I'm so happy he's done this. I love him so much for wanting to etch this sentiment on his body. For wanting to show me how much he loves me.

When I turn into the parking area of his building, Edward says, "You didn't have to pay, you know. It's my gift to you."

I kiss his soft lips. "I wanted to, and thank you."

He leans his head against mine. "You're more than welcome. Thank you for opening my eyes."

I kiss him again, letting his taste satiate me. "_You_ are more than welcome."

We move inside and make our way upstairs. "It'll feel better soon, babe." I want him to know I'm here for him.

"Shittt…is it suppose to hurt this much?" Edward slightly laughs. "I can feel it with every step I take." We get off the elevator, and it's taking awhile for Edward to follow me to his door, but I'd wait forever if he wants me to.

When we finally get through the door, I kiss Edward and head to the kitchen. I can see him from the kitchen as he carefully sits on the couch, and extends his right leg to help ease his side. He meets my eyes and chuckles, "It fucking hurts when I bend it."

"It'll soon feel better, darlin'." I tell him, making my way over with an opened bottle of water. Edward takes it and gulps down half of it before his cell rings.

"Love, please answer it." I pick it up and answer the call.

"Hello?"

There is no answer, just an exasperated sigh. "Tell him it's done." _Esme._ "_His family's_ money is back in the foundation's account." She hangs up without another word.

"It was your mom," I say and Edward grows serious.

"What did she say?"

"The money is back in the foundation's account," I relay.

"Good." Edward had explained that Garrett was his family's money on extracurricular activities and Esme bailed him out in return for a favor to help her break us up. So Esme took money from the Cullen foundation which Edward forced her to return.

We move to the bedroom and I let him relax beside me. Today has been a hectic day, but it's also been one of the sweetest days of my life. I look down at Edward in my arms as his eyes droop. "I love you so much," I whisper with a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too," he mumbles before sleep takes him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Edward's surprise... <strong>_


	33. Interruptions

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

Jasper pulls me close, groaning in my ear. I smile at the move; loving the feel of him as he seeks me out even in his deepest sleep. But I have a problem. I need to get up and call Alice. I can't talk to her in here, because I can't run the risk of Jasper hearing anything. This is supposed to be a surprise, and probably one of the most nerve wracking things I have ever tried to do in my life. However, I'll have to get it done. I want to propose Jasper and everything needs to be perfect.

Alice has been there every step of the way, and she's been an angel. She's has had to put up with my neurotic, obsessive ass while we plan mine and Jasper's engagement party, but she's been a trooper. No matter how many times I get on her nerves, Alice just grits her teeth and bears it while I freak out about everything. _"It'll be fine, Edward. Trust me."_ She would say, and I did.

Everything is almost ready. Everyone who will be in attendance has already been informed, and plans are coming along nicely. The only thing left is the painting.

When Alice had told me that she found someone, I was fucking ecstatic. She was a damn miracle worker that one. Apparently, the artist was a patron of hers, and Alice just up and asked her to help me out. I gave Alice the picture I had of Jasper's portrait before Vicky destroyed it, and the artist told her it would be fine. That she could work with that. She would be recreating Jasper's portrait of Jeanne and Rosalie. I wanted Jasper to see that the foolish boy had realized his mistake and was sorry. While the man that stood before him now, is bravely asking him to marry him.

As to what I'll say on that day, I don't know. I'm nervous as fuck about that, and can only pray that the right words will come to me. I don't want to go with a written speech because I'll mess it up. I want to speak from the heart.

Carefully, I extract myself from Jasper's arms, and he groans, turning over, but thankfully, doesn't wake up. I hiss as I move to get off the bed, in order to tiptoe out of our room. My side is killing me, but it's well worth it. I'm glad I had it done. I'm happy I got this tattoo, and I doubt it will be my last. To see Jasper's eyes shining with unshed tears when he realized what I was getting as a tattoo, made the excruciating pain during the process worth every minute of it.

Irene was okay too. She was supportive and very good at what she did. Being there in the parlor having this done, I could find see the beauty in this work of art. When I momentarily looked past my fear of needles, I got the chance to really appreciate this beautiful opportunity. I wasn't only talking about the great tattoos that were littered on Irene's arms either, nor even the work of art on my boyfriend, but tattoos all together. There was something profound about something meaning so much to you, that you would have it etched into your skin...forever. It was how much Jasper meant to me. I wanted him to be apart of me, for as long as I live.

I can't believe it took me so long to get one. I should've had this done long ago. But I guess I was waiting on the right time; waiting on Jasper. It's more perfect with him here.

I get the door open and move out of the room. _"Our room." _I think as I look back at Jasper's sleeping form before carefully closing the door behind arrangements is another thing I want to discuss with him. I thought that, with us being together for a week, it will be a good time to talk about him possibly moving in with me. Although, if he didn't want to, I'd gladly give my place up and move in with him. I just don't want to wake up without him by my side again. At least, not when it isn't work related.

Moving away from the door, I speed dial Alice. I switch on my IPOD dock will waiting on her to answer, and the song that comes on makes me smile. _"You Found Me" by The Fray. _Every word, every lyric reminds me of Jasper and what I feel for him. Alice picks up on the next ring.

"Hey, Edward!" I can hear pots and pans clattering in the background and then Alice tells me to 'hold on' before I can even say anything in order to talk to a co-worker. "Okay, I'm yours, baby. What's up?"

Skipping the greeting, I head right into it. "The artist, Alice, what's up with her? How's everything going?"

"She's almost through and I saw it," Alice says. "Oh, Edward...it's so sweet." I can hear Alice sniffling.

"Alice, please don't cry again." The first time she checked on the painting she called me, crying about how beautiful it was.

She sniffles again. "Alice…" I say in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, boyfriend," Alice muses in a thick southern accent that reminds me of Jasper's. "Tears are gone. But seriously though, everything is going smoothly. With Rose picking up their mom. Peter and Riley are heading in. Bella and Emmett have the time off from Carlisle, and even Carlisle is free. Plus, the restaurant is yours to use, darling. Oh! You will be picking his friends from Chicago, right?"

"Yeah, I've got Felix and Heidi covered," I tell her. "I'll pick them up and then they're staying at the same hotel as Peter and Riley."

"Whew!" Alice exclaims with a laugh. "That sounds good."

"So the painting?"

"You just can't help but worry, can you?" Alice chuckles.

"Not until I see the completed work." Just as I say that, Jasper walks into the room. A dull 'oh shit' escapes my lips as he strolls over to me, kissing my neck before heading to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Alice asks, panicked.

"Umm…" Jasper looks my way from the kitchen and I timidly smile at him as he moves to the fridge. "Jasper's up." I say in a hushed tone.

"Oh!" Alice responds. "Okay, go. But it's just two days, Edward. Just keep him distracted and we'll get it done."

"Thanks, Alice. I love you."

"Love you too, babe," she says before calling after her sous chef while disconnecting the call.

"Alice?" His voice makes me jump. I nod as he chuckles, and drops down on the couch with a beer in hand, before offering me the other. I take it and sit down beside him, hissing as a little pain shoots up my side. "Come here, babe." Jasper coaxes, opening his arms to me. I crawl into them, and he switches on the TV.

He flips through a couple of channels and then stops on a repeat episode of _'Big Bang Theory_'. "Is this okay?" he whispers with a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes."

He wraps me tightly in one of his arms while he sips his beer with the other. I take a few sips of my beer and then hand him the bottle. I'm more interested in being in his arms. Every now and then, he'll chuckle at the jokes from the sitcom. "This is really funny. I can see why you like it so much."

"Yeah." I breathe, not looking at anything but him. We fall into a relaxing silence, only laughing or chuckling at each joke, when I finally start paying attention to the TV, before I drift off. Being in Jasper's arms always does this to me. It's like the world stops and an immense peace shrouds my senses and forces me to do nothing but relax in his embrace. My eyelids flutter closed, but they quickly reopen at the ringing of a phone. My house phone. I look at Jasper and he meets my eyes with a questioning glare.

"Answer it," I tell him and shut my eyes again.

I feel his body move as he stretched for the phone and then hear the deep tone of his rich voice as he answers it, "Hello?"

His breath hitches against my ear and he jerks up suddenly, causing me to move forward with the movement. "What do you want and how did you get Edward's number?" He jumps up from the couch the minute I move out of his way. _Who the hell is on the phone? _

I get up too. I walk over to Jasper's pacing figure, and stop him. He meets my eyes and I almost jump back from fury dancing in his turquoise irises, but his anger isn't toward me, it's because of whoever is on the other end of the line. "What is it?" I ask softly. "Who the hell is it?"

He doesn't answer me directly. Instead, he says the name while staring into my eyes. "What do you want, Demetri?"

_Fucking hell! What the hell is wrong with this asshole?_

My anger rises and I tell Jasper to put the phone on speaker. He does, and Demetri's voice fills the space. I reach for the remote, and mute the TV. _"Jasper, baby, I just wanted to talk to you and I figured you might be at his place since you weren't answering your house phone. Are you still with…him?" _

Jasper growls a little before answering him. "Yes, I'm still with Edward. He's my boyfriend. But you didn't answer my question, how did you get his number?"

"_Jasper, baby…"_

"Don't call me that." Jasper sneers, cutting Demetri off. I want to grab the phone and give the asshole a piece of my mind, but I refrain. I'll only jump in when Jasper wants me to.

"_But, Jasper…"_

"Listen to me," Jasper starts. "We're finished. There won't be an "us" again. I'm with someone, and I don't know how you got his number, but don't you fucking call here again. Do you understand me?"

"_I still love you, Jasper," _Demetri claims, not even bothering to address Jasper's statement.

"You never loved me, Demetri," Jasper counters, his voice rising, but I can also hear the hurt there.

Why the fuck did this have to happen? Jasper and I were so happy a minute ago. I have things I need to talk to him about, especially about his dad. But now, the day is probably ruined by Demetri's impromptu call. I'm pissed off and to hell with waiting for my boyfriend to hand me the phone. I'm going to give this fucker a piece of my mind.

I'm about to take the phone from Jasper, when I hear a knock at the door. I move to get it; grumbling along the way. Pulling it open with a little more force than usual, Rose jumps a bit but smiles anyways with a questioning gleam in her eyes "What's up, Edward?"

"Hey," I say quickly before adding, "Demetri is on the phone." I don't even bother to sugar coat it. I want to find Demetri and tell his ass to leave Jasper alone. To stop fucking haunting him.

"What?!" Rose rushes inside and storms over to her brother. Demetri is telling Jasper how much he loves him and Jasper is screaming at him to shut the fuck up. I press my finger to my lips to keep Rose from throwing a tantrum to allow Jasper to focus on the call.

Rose nods and we continue to listen as Demetri continues. This is something Jasper needs to hear and respond to. As much as I want to step in, it will be better if I hold my ground and just be here for Jasper. He'll need me. After what Demetri did to Jasper, he needs this; he needs to let go.

"_Jasper, I still love you," _Demetri says, and Jasper scoffs, rolling his eyes. _"I do. I finished the book, baby, and I have a surprise for you."_

"I don't want anything from you." Jasper sneers.

"_I still want you," _Demetri counters and Rose and I scoff.

Jasper looks our way and smiles a little. "I've moved on." Jasper tells him; his eyes locked with mine.

"_Moved on?!"_ Demetri shouts, bringing our attention back to him. _"He's there, isn't he?"_ He's starting to get angry. Maybe his pathetic little plan isn't going the way he wants. _"You can't forget me, Jasper." _He seethes. _"He'll never be as good as me. He doesn't know you. He can't make you feel the way I do. I hope you're listening, Edward! You will never measure up to me! You can't please Jasper the way I can!"_

"He doesn't have to! One of the best things about Edward is that I don't have to worry about him robbing me! You bastard!" Jasper shouts back. His temper is flaring, but I'm worried about the sound of Demetri's voice. There is a hint of desperation to it, and it's very unsettling. "Edward is the best thing that has happened to me! You don't get to tell me about who's best for me, because it damn sure wasn't you! You fucked me up and fucked me over and for what? For what, Demetri?! Don't you ever fucking call back here! And stop calling me! I stopped caring about anything to do with you, the moment I walked in on you getting fucked by your little boyfriend! Stop fucking calling me!" With that, Jasper hangs up and storms off to my bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Looking back at Rose, she looks so small. I don't think I've ever seen her look scared or even sad, but right now, it seems like she's about to burst into tears.

"It's okay, you know?" I tell her. "You can go in first. I'll wait." She looks between me and the door; a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Why won't he leave Jazz alone, Edward?" She walks right into my arms and hugs herself to me.

I return it; wrapping her tightly in my arms. "I don't know, but I want to find out."

"Me too." She cries. She moves away and wipes her tears away. "Just so you know, I'm crying because I'm angry and I want to stomp that asshole in the ground."

"I'll help." That makes her chuckle.

"I think you should go to him first." Rose smiles. "It's your turn now."

"You sure?"

"Very sure." She chuckles and I don't have to be told twice.

When I walk in, I can't help but think about who could be helping Demetri. How did he have my number? I will have to speak with Jenks about this. But first, I want to comfort the man that has apparently disappeared. I take a seat on my bed and wait.

Jasper comes storming out of the bathroom, surprise coloring his face when he sees me sitting there. "I thought it would be Rose first then you." His temper is far from dissipating, but I don't let it stop me.

"We debated that," I answer calmly. "And I won."

"Glad you worked it out, but I want to be alone," Jasper says, anger coating his tone. "So…please, just go."

"I think the last thing you need right now is to be alone."

"I think you're wrong," Jasper counters, his eyes blazing. "I _need _to be alone."

"No, you don't," I tell him calmly again as he glares at me. "You need someone here."

"And that someone is you?" The snarl in his voice stings a little, and I look away. "I'm sorry," he whispers a second later. "I didn't…"

I ignore his apology. "Jasper, stop letting that prick fuck with you. He knows what buttons to push, yes... but he doesn't mean anything to you anymore." He needs to understand this. "Demetri is your past. He hurt you. He used you. But you're stronger than that now and his pathetic words mean nothing. I'm not letting what he said, get to me, and you shouldn't either." I smile at him and get up, walking over to him. I grasp his shoulders, forcing him to peer into my eyes. "You're Jasper fucking Whitlock! The guy who stood up to Edward Cullen." He smiles and then chuckles. That's good; I'm getting through to him. "You're courageous, Jasper." I chuckle a little, remembering a particular memory. "The day you stood up to me and punched me in the face at school, I wanted to kiss you so bad. You have no idea how hard it was to not just grab you and kiss you. We were pissed at each other and I was shocked that you were standing up to me, but fuck if I wasn't turned on."

"I wanted to knock your lights out." Jasper smirks.

"Yeah, I was an asshole. But I still wanted to grab you and kiss you. I wanted it so much and I didn't know how to even begin going about it," I confess. "You're a beautiful person, Jasper, inside and out. Don't let Demetri get to you. I'm here, and I love you more than anything."

He moves closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you," he whispers. "Sometimes, it's just…"

"What he says bothers you?"

"Yeah, I don't doubt what we have, but sometimes, I wish you weren't a prick back then and then maybe, we could've..."

I cut him off, because I want Jasper to understand that I have considered that, and came up with the same conclusion every damn time. "It wouldn't have worked. Me, with my arrogance, and you with your courage…" He smiles, but says nothing, giving me the time I need to go on. "It wouldn't have panned out. We weren't ready for each other."

"We needed maturity," Jasper says as he gets what I'm trying to say. "We would've fucked each other up."

I laugh. "Yeah, we would have." There's a knock at the door, and we both yell, 'Come in!'

"Is the coast clear?" Rose asks. "Are you cool, Jazz?"

"I'm alright," he said softly. "Come here." Rose sprints over to her brother and hugs him as soon as I move aside. They start talking and I decide to leave them be for a minute. But my cell rings and Jasper looks up, anger flashing back in his eyes. I recognize the number, Mr. Jenks.

"It's cool," I tell him, taking the call. "Yes?"

"_Mr. Cullen, I found out some things that I think you would like to know."_

"About what?" I'm very curious as to what Jenks has because I was about to call him to get some information on Demetri for me. Since I've already spoken to my lawyer about the Demetri issue, I assume he's had Jenks on the case.

"Fine, I'm going to put you on speaker and then let you go ahead." I explain. I do as I said I would, and then told Jenks to start talking. He says he came across some things about Demetri. Jasper perks up as Jenks reels off Demetri's birthday and other frivolous information. But we grow even more interested Jenks gets to Jasper, and what happens next.

"_He's indeed written a book and has some sort of dedication in it. He has interviews lined up for his work, so I ask you and Mr. Whitlock to please be on alert as to what he may say. He's received funding from an unknown source in regards to his book and travel expenses," _Jenks says. _"I'll find the name for you soon, Sir."_

"Good. Anything else?"

"_Mr. Whitlock was not the first victim of Demetri's scam,_" Jenks says as Rose's breath hitches, and Jasper curses. _"There were other men before Mr. Whitlock who fell into the trap. Problem is they won't come forward because they are all married men."_

Holy shit! "So Jasper was the first openly gay man Demetri went after?" I ask though the answer is pretty clear.

"_Yes," _Jenks replies. _"He apparently was. I'm not sure how far Demetri was willing to take the scam in regards to Mr. Whitlock, but with others, it only lasted a few months, four months at best."  
><em>

"Is there a partner in these scams?" I want to know exactly what we might be dealing with.

Jenks pauses. _"Mr. Cullen, it would help me if Mr. Whitlock remembered anything about anyone he may have seen Demetri with?"_ I look at Jasper questioningly as Jenks continues, _"I'm getting closer to a roadblock when it comes to Demetri, and he's covered his tracks very well." _

Jasper gets up and walks over to me and the phone. He's looking away from me. Like he is lost in a memory. A pained expression clouds his face and he finally speaks, "The guy I saw him with had sandy blond hair, looked tall, almost Edward's height, slim build. We didn't speak, only looked at each other. But I have seen him before at a club where a friend of mine works." That must be Jasper's friend in Chicago, Felix's girlfriend, Heidi. I'll have to talk to Heidi about this.

"_Okay, what is your friend's name?" _Jenks asks.

"Heidi Munroe," Jasper says.

"_Good," _Jenks replies while he scribbles something down. _"I'll have to contact her." _

Jasper looks perplexed; pensive. "What if it was a plan from the start?"

"He was only with you to scam you, but why is he calling now?" Rose adds; she looks deep in thought.

"Exactly," I say. "What's the point if you're with me?"

"Someone is definitely helping him." Jasper seethes. "But what for?"

We won't be able to work it out without the rest of the information Jenks is intent on finding out. Demetri is up to something, and someone is helping him. And I can bet any money that I know who it is, but I can't believe she's this unwilling to accept things as is because she doesn't want to lose. This isn't a competition. It's my life. I won't confront her without evidence. I want to wait and see what Jenks comes up with.

"Let's forget it for a minute." Rose looks toward me, intently; her eyes signaling me that it's time to go. I look at the clock and it is time for me to go pick up Felix and Heidi.

"Damn it! I forgot."

"What?" Jasper says, clueless to my plans.

"Alice asked me to do something."

"That's cool," Jasper says offhand. This is bothering him so much; he can't even care about anything else. But I won't stop my plans for Demetri's or anyone else's sake. I'm going to propose to my boyfriend and nothing is going to fuck it up. Jasper deserves all the love I can give him and I want him to know just how serious I am about doing that; for the rest of my life, in fact.

Demetri's little stunt won't work. Two days from now, I'll ask Jasper to be my husband.

"I'll just run over there and get it done, okay, love?"

"It's fine, Edward." Jasper smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. It isn't fine, but we'll talk about it when I get back. I can't plan with him here, hurting right before me. I'll want to drop everything and comfort him. I can't stand that he's sad.

Rose clears her throat, and I tear my eyes from hers to Jasper, who's facing away from us. So she mouths, "The trip." Oh fuck! I almost forgot.

I look back at her intently and then nod my head toward Jasper. He isn't in the best mood right now. Can he handle this surprise? Rose knows about it and even their mom, Jeanne, thought it was a good idea when I ran it by her. But, how will Jasper take it?

I sigh, and he glances at me. "What is it? I thought you had to go. I'm fine, Edward." He smiles. "I'll be here when you get back." He turns to Rose. "Are you going too?"

"Umm...actually, yeah." Rose says. "I've got get back to the shop. I was just dropping by to say 'hey'."

"I appreciate it." He chuckles and Rose moves to hug him while snapping her eyes over to mine. "Get to it." She mouths.

_Here goes nothing._ "Umm...Jasper, I want to talk to you about something I did for you...and Rose too!" I try to sound excited about it and even throw in a crooked grin hoping that it'll make this easier for him to swallow.

"What'd you do, darlin'?" Jasper asks, stepping closer to me. Rose is smirking as she looks between us.

I'll just say it quickly and pray like hell he takes it well. "I asked my dad if we can use the private jet to go see your dad." Jasper doesn't say anything. His eyes widen, but I don't wait for him to say anything. I start to blab, hoping he'll understand. "I know that it's hard to forgive; really, love, look at me and my dad? But I can't begin to tell you how good it feels to do it. I know you guys dad did bad things and that he tricked your mom, and I even spoke to Jeanne before I asked Dad and she's okay with it so..."

"Edward!" He shouts, stopping my rambling. A smile flashes across his face, and walks over to me. He leans in, and kisses my lips before looking me dead in the eye. "Edward. I'm cool with it. Stop worrying." He steps beside me; wrapping his hand around my waist and looks toward his sister. "Actually, I was going to call you, Rose and ask you to come over here tonight after work so we could discuss possibly going to see him." He turns his attention to me. "I can't promise you that I'll forgive my father, but I need to see him, and I want you there with me. I need to hear what he has to say, and then I'll decide so thanks, babe. I love you. Are we going in the week?"

"Oh...I love you too and umm...y-yeah." I stutter out, shocked that Jasper, not only wants to go see his father, but also that he's taking this so well.

Rose clears her throat again, making me tear my gaze away from Jasper. She cocks a brow at me. "I really should go now."

"I'll be here." He kisses me again, and I melt.

Rose and I leave at the same time. We're silent on the ride down in the elevator to the garage, but once we step off, she says, "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Jasper."

"I thought you'd told him already," she says, referring to the trip to Virginia to see their father.

"I was going to talk to him about it when he woke up, but then _Demetri_ called." That name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Yeah." Rose sighs and walks over to her truck, but she stops short and looks back at me. "Hey, do you think your mom is behind this?"

"I have my suspicions."

"I think she is, but I want to hear what Jenks finds out," she says.

"Gonna kick her ass?"

"You better have bail money ready."

I laugh before opening my door. It's time to pick up Jasper's friends, Felix and Heidi. Rose will be following me in her truck, but she'll be collecting her mom, Jeanne. Alice will be taking the girls shopping for their dresses tomorrow.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Yeah?" I turn back to see her smiling at me.

"Only two days left." Rose smiles.

I sigh in relief. "Only two days."

Rose chuckles and says the most wonderful thing, "Welcome to the family, Edward."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx beanothercullen!<strong>_

_**Next: The Proposal…**_


	34. You Found Me

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only! _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

"Can you remind me why we're going again?" I shout to Edward; he's gone back in the bedroom to grab the jacket he'd forgotten.

"Because Alice is holding a customer appreciation thing and she wants us there," Edward shouts back.

"So why do we have to dress formal?" I ask; looking down at the Ralph Lauren shirt and dress pants I have on. "It's Alice, and she's seen us in casual clothes and scrubs." I don't see why I need to dress up to go to Alice's when all I want to do is stay home, naked and in bed with Edward.

"But you look so great," Edward yells.

Admittedly, I did. I have my favorite pair of boots, not really what goes with the clothes I have on, but I don't care. I feel good. It's great to feel happy about something; especially with how I've been in the last few days.

Since Demetri's call, I've been on edge. Jenks has yet to call back and that has me nervous. What the hell is Demetri up to? Why won't he just leave me alone? He had no qualm to cheat on me, but now he's madly in love and wants to fight for me?

What the fuck is wrong with him? I should be relaxed because I have nothing to hide. Edward already knows about my time with Demetri and how it all ended, but what bothers me is the person who's willing to help Demetri. What does that person have up their sleeve?

So many questions are swirling around in my mind. They're there every damn second of the day, and it's had a profound effect on me. I have found myself being needy, and even whiny to my own ears. That's been annoying to me because I've never been like this. I can see that it's affected Edward too.

Everywhere he goes, I want to be there. It's like I don't trust him to walk out of his place and return; like he's going to leave me and never come back.

However, Edward has been amazing. Sometimes, he invites me along and doesn't make my whining bother him. Hell, it fucks with my head, more than it does his. When I complain, he just smiles and kisses me, like nothing is wrong. Once, I even picked a fight just to get a rise out of him, but he knew exactly what to say to calm me.

"_Are you planning to leave me?" I was tired of Edward's silence, and walking around like he's on cloud fucking nine. He's watching one of his favorite shows and chuckling, but my question made him stop and look at me. "Are you fucking someone else? What? He's waiting to take my place because my life is too complicated."_

_Edward switched off the TV, and turned to me; giving me his full attention; his eyes holding an incredulous look. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You!" I shouted. "Why are you so fucking happy? Jenks hasn't called back yet and we don't know what Demetri is up to!" I just couldn't seem to lower my voice. His happy attitude was downright pissing me off. But it wasn't even Edward that I was angry at. It was the situation with Demetri. I wanted to know what he was up. I hated being in the dark. But I couldn't seem to stop attacking Edward. "So are you cheating on me too? What? He's better than me; he doesn't have problems or fucked up exes bothering him?" _

_Edward looked at me long and hard but said nothing. I could see the anger dancing in his eyes, but the love for God, he wouldn't express it. I jump up from the couch, pacing in front of him. "You can go, you know. Or I'll go. You don't have to do this, Edward. You don't have to stick around for this."_

"_I'm not sticking around." He seethed, finally letting his anger show. His words held so much passion. "I'm here because there is nowhere else I would rather be! I fucking love you!" He sprang up from the couch and moved to stand in front of me, gripping my shoulders and stilling me. "You're everything to me, Jasper. You're all I'll ever want." His lips fused to mine before I could utter another stupid word._

We made love until early morning and we couldn't keep our eyes open; then I fell asleep, contentedly, in his arms.

Edward continued to wholeheartedly oblige me; he's been so loving and sweet. Having him around soothes me. But there have been times when he would be jumpy and nervous around me. Like when I enter a room, he'll quickly hang up a call. At first, I thought Jenks had called and he was afraid to share it with me, but then my mom called and squashed that thought with her evasiveness and urgency to speak with Edward. She had that 'I know something you don't' sound in her voice and it intrigued me.

Edward nearly jumped out of his skin when I handed him the phone, telling him it's my mom and then he ran off, with me chuckling at him. Something was up.

Looking back on it now, I guess it was partly why I overreacted because Edward won't tell me what he's up to. Although, whatever it is, to see how happy he seems with it, makes me relax a little. I hope it's a good surprise. I know it surrounds me. With the call from Mom, the amount of time Rose has been here in the past two days and even a frantic call from Alice that I answered while Edward was in the shower; it all tells me whatever Edward has planned, has to do with me.

Edward is definitely up to something, and tonight is when he'll unveil it. "Got it," he says, walking out of the bedroom while throwing on his jacket. My heart speeds up at little at the sight of him walking toward me. His broad shoulders, his muscular body, and his devilishly handsome face all have me in a trance. "What?" He smiles, coming to stand in front of me at the front door.

"Hmm?" I eloquently say, lost in a fantasy of ripping off his navy blue Armani suit and kissing him all over. "Oh, nothing. Let's go!" I'm out the door before he can say a word.

We wait for the elevator side by side, and Edward can't wipe that smirk off of his face, while all I want is to go to this 'customer appreciation thing' spin around two times and drag Edward back home and act out the fantasy I have of fucking him as soon as we get through the door. Yeah, that sounds about right.

The elevator doors open and we both stroll in. A neighbor of his joins us and she smiles before pressing the ground floor button. We both nod our heads with a smile and then stand in the back. I can feel the heat of him through my shirt, and his close proximity is doing wonders for the dirty things I'm conjuring up. "You know, you remind me of Bella."

I cock an eyebrow at him in question and he laughs. "Not in the sense of being a woman, psycho." I chuckle lightly. "More or so the fact that you both blush a little when..." He moves in closely, his breath heating up my ear while making my skin tingle with excitement as he whispers, "...you're thinking about dirty things."

I decide to be cheeky in order to cover up how much I want him. "Oh, so you know when Bella is horny?"

"I'm excellent at reading body language, love." He cunningly smiles.

Turning to him as the doors open on the bottom floor and his neighbor gets off, I ask, "So what I'm thinking about?" We're dangerously close to each other and one right move will have me pressing the button to his floor and heading back upstairs to play out my fantasy.

"Hmm..." he groans deeply, the sound going straight to my already hard cock which I press up against his thigh, letting him feel the effect he has on me. His eyes are on fire. The deep green of them, darkening with lust. "You want to do so many naughty to me, but..." He jumps away, grabbing my hand and yanking me off the elevator. "We've got somewhere to be."

"I don't like you," I pout. "Fucking tease." Edward laughs and pulls me along all the way to his car. When he climbs in beside me, he leans over the console, cupping my hardened length while he presses his lips to mine roughly, groaning into the kiss as our tongues battle.

He moves away all too soon and says, "As soon as we get back, love."

He better be careful what he promises me.

Edward's hand hardly leaves mine on the way to Alice's restaurant, and it's such a comforting gesture. I love how he loves me. He can stand my bullshit, my pranks, and he eases my insecurities especially with love. He's a treasure. My treasure. With his love, I feel like I'm on top of the world, screaming out how much I love this man and how happy he makes me.

I'd never truly forgotten Edward. No matter how hard I tried to over the years, he's lived in the back of my mind. I've always wondered about him, but I'd quickly dismiss the thought, thinking that it made no sense to wonder what Edward Cullen was up to. But it seems like he didn't forget me either. In fact, he fell in love with me, even before I could even considered loving him.

How can I not love and want this man to forever be in my life? Knowing the love and the changed man that awaited me here in Seattle, it makes me regret the time we wasted, but Edward was right. Back then, we weren't ready for one another.

Not just yet.

He pulls to a stop and then a panicked look overshadows his beautifully angular face. "What is it?"

He pats his pockets and then sighs in relief. "It's okay, I got it," he says more to himself than me. He meets my curious eyes. "It's cool. I thought I forgot my phone." _Edward never forgets his phone._

I smile. _Something is definitely up._ "Okay, so let's go then." I lean over and kiss him quickly before exiting the car. "I've got a promise to keep when we get back home." He sighs happily when I call his place 'home'.

I climb out of the car and he follows suit. "Oh, and what promise is that?" he asks when I come around the car, taking his hand in mine.

"To fuck your brains out."

Edward laughs and pulls me along. I'd go anywhere with this man.

Walking pass the windows, I notice that the restaurant looks empty. Are we the first ones here? This is weird. If it's a 'customer appreciation' thing then there should've been a lot of people here already. Alice's restaurant is usually packed, so this is a little disappointing and I'm getting pissed off at her customers. How dare they not support Alice? She's an awesome chef and restaurateur. As much as I would rather be balls deep inside of Edward right now, making him scream my name while his tight ass pulsates around my hard cock, I can also be ticked off at Alice's patrons for not being here as soon as the doors opened for this.

"Well, it looks like we're the first ones," I comment unable to keep the anger out of my voice while my mind is growing ever so curious as to what is up. "What kind of appreciation is this? Her customers couldn't come a little earlier, or will they even be showing up at all?"

Edward looks conflicted, but he quickly covers it. "Let's just go in and show our support."

"Yeah." I don't take my eyes off of him. Something is wrong with this. "Let's."

I'm not really known for my patience so I try to wiggle the information out of Edward. "Alice has a lot of customers," I go on as we draw close to the doors. "How can they even think about snubbing Alice? Her food is phenomenal."

Edward takes a shaky breath. Yes! I'm getting somewhere. "We should…umm…we should go in."

I stop him before we can walk through the door. "Is something wrong?" Maybe if I flat out ask what's up, he'll just say it.

But my boy is good. He smiles it off. "Nope, you're here with me, so not a damn thing."

_I am going to fuck his brains out. Oooh, he's good. _"Alright then, darlin'. Let's head inside and show Alice our support."

The place hardly has anyone in it. It looks more like opening hours than eight at night. There are mostly workers loitering about, but as for customers, it's pretty vacant except for a couple in a booth over by the far corner. Edward places his hand on the small of my back, leading me away before I can see their faces.

We take a seat at our favorite table in the right corner of the dining room as Alice had designated that as 'our table' since Edward, our friends and I always sit there when we come in. "What the hell is going on?" I ask, looking around the room. I can't believe these people would stand up Alice. "Where is everyone?"

Edward looks perplexed and grumbles something about 'too soon' but when he moves to answer me, one of our favorite waitresses, Ellie, interrupts.

Things get even stranger from there. Ellie usually serves us when we come to the restaurant. She's this perky girl, her energy can almost match Alice's exuberance, who's always up for conversation, but tonight, she's oddly silent as she offers us our menus and quickly scampers off with a giggle. Edward looks toward her retreating form and sighs.

"What is going on?" This is weird.

He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple before meeting my questioning gaze. "Edward, what's up?" I smile. "Why don't you just tell me? I know something is up. I know you're hiding something. Just tell me. Is it good or bad?"

He's stunned. "It's very good...I hope."

"Okay, so just tell me, baby." I reach for his hand, lacing our fingers. "I'm sure I'll love it." I want to reassure him that whatever it is, I'll love it no matter what. And I would, because I'm sure Edward must have put his whole heart in it, if it's got him this nervous.

"I wanted…" He takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I wanted to do this differently."

_What's he talking about? _"What? Did you help Alice with her customer appreciation thing?"

He takes another deep breath. Edward looks so on edge. "There is no appreciation thing. You're right…"

"The place would've been packed," I finish for him, glad we got that out of the way.

"Exactly." He chuckles shakily.

"Edward, did you plan some sort of dinner just for the two of us?"

"In a way." He sighs, still being cryptic.

"So…" He's so fucking adorable. He probably planned this because I have been agitated since Demetri's call and he just wants us to have fun. "…this is really nice. Thank you."

Edward looks at me skeptically. "Why do you think I did this?"

Well, that's simple. "Because I've been driving you crazy since Demetri's call two days ago and I've been so worried about what he has planned that you thought a night, just the two of us would be great. No Esme, No Demetri, just us."

A bit of anger flashes across Edward's face at the mention of those two. "Nothing that I'm doing now…has anything to do with _Demetri or her_." You can hear the hate in his tone. "This…" he motions between me and him. "…is about us, and only us."

"Then thank you." I smile, wanting to calm him down. "I'm glad it is."

"You don't even know what it's for yet," Edward says, chuckling.

Leaning forward, I bring his lips to mine. "Thank you anyways."

He kisses me once…twice before his hands shake in mine. Jumping back, I look at him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I frantically ask, looking down at his hands.

He moves to get up and I follow him. "No, love, please sit." I'm worried, but I try not to show it. What does Edward want to say?

He closes his eyes and then opens them. When they meet mine, he gives me that crooked grin and relaxes back in his seat without letting go of one of my hands; his fingers playing with mine. "I've always loved your eyes, you know." I say nothing. I want him to say what he needs to say. "They're so beautiful, soulful. It's like I can look at you and see life unfold in the depths of them. They're never empty; just full of life. Staring into your eyes is like looking at crashing waves; the wondrous blue of the water and how it hypnotizes you. That's how I feel when I look into your eyes. You've captured me and I never want to be free."

I want to ask what he's up to, but I stay silent. The loving words he's just expelled, has me lost in their meaning so Edward goes on, "Sometimes when I was in your face at school..." I nod, remembering those days. "I just wanted a reason to be close to you. I couldn't figure why I felt the things I felt for you so I blamed you. But mostly, I was staring in your deep blue eyes for my answer. It was like you were my only salvation, and without you, I'd be lost..." He chuckles darkly. "I was lost." He meets my eyes, smiling. "But you found me, didn't you?" he says in reference to his tattoo.

"I guess I did," I whisper as I start to ponder something. Can this be what I think is, is he saying what I think he is? But why else would he be bringing up the past?

"You're wondering why I'm saying this, huh?"

"I can't help but to."

"I want you to know just how much I love you," Edward simply says. "I was so afraid of everything I was feeling, and one look at you could give me immense peace. It still does. Everything about you is magnificent. Your face, your voice, that little southern twang that escapes when you're really turned on or very angry; your body is…beyond words, coupled with the tattoos adorning your skin, you're an incredibly sexy guy." I smile at his admiration. "I love how you love me, Jasper, and I'm happy that you gave us a chance, because I don't know what I would've done if you didn't. I just know that I would've fought tooth and nail until you saw me for the man I am. The man that I was meant to be. The man, my love for you, caused me to be."

"And I love him," I tell him sincerely; touched by his kind words.

"He loves you too," Edward replies and then sighs while he stops playing with my fingers to tighten his grip on my hand as he stares me dead in the eye. "I want a life with you, Jasper Whitlock."

_Oh my God._ "I want that too."

"Maybe you don't understand," he laments. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _Oh God. _"I want you with me…for as long as we live." _He can't be doing what I think he's doing, can he?_ "I want kids with you. I want…I want you to know that I realize the truth now."

"What truth?" I can hardly find my voice as tears well up in my eyes.

"Hold on." Edward gets up and moves to the kitchen. He disappears behind the door, and I quickly wipe my eyes. Edward isn't gone long, and when he reappears out of the kitchen I nearly faint.

My hands fly to my mouth and I start to tremble. I don't think I've ever been this shock in my life. I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks and a strangled sob escapes me as my blurry eyes dart between Edward and what's in his hand. "It's...that's..." I try to say; I can hear my heart pounding my ears. It's my painting. The painting from my project in high school. The one of Mom and Rose. It's right here in front of me.

I fly from around the table, making my way over to Edward. I want to see the painting up close. I wipe my eyes to see it as I stand before Edward, who hasn't said a word, and examine my painting.

There is nothing on it. No damage. No spray paint. Nothing. It actually looks brand new. "How...when...how?"

"It's an exact replica," Edward explains. "I had taken a picture of it all those years ago before Vicky destroyed it, and I kept that picture with me as a reminder of one of my greatest mistakes."

"So...what did you do?"

Music suddenly fills the restaurant and Edward beckons to his chair behind me as the sounds of _'A Thousand Years' _pervades the space. Edward has been listening to songs like these over the last two days. When I asked why and he just shrugged and said he liked the lyrics.

I step back and take a seat, because if I didn't, I would've fallen to the floor; my knees are buckling. "I had an artist do it over," Edward says softly. "I asked Alice to help me find someone to do this..." he gestures toward the painting before he leans it up against the wall beside us, and then kneels down before me on one leg. "...because I was wrong to hurt you. Because I was wrong to sit aside and let it happen. I should have done something. I should have been less selfish. I know you hate it when I apologize, but Jasper, I'm so sorry."

I sob and he grabs my hand as I fight to get my words out. "I accept your apology, and thank you. You said you realized something, what was it?"

Edward pulls out a small box from his right jacket pocket, and opens it up. There is a gorgeous ring inside it; black with silver lining. I meet his eyes, only to find them as watery as mine. He smiles and takes my left hand. "I did realize something, Jasper. I realized that I've been in love with you since high school." He chuckles. "It didn't make any sense to me back then, but it's as clear as day to me now." I choke on my tears as Edward goes on. "I have loved you all my life; even when I foolishly thought that I hated you. You have meant more to me than anything in my _entire _life and I want to spend the rest of it loving no one else but you. My first love. My only love." The song hits the bridge and I sob as Edward sings it to me. " _'I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years'._ Jasper, I love you, and it would mean the world to me to call you my husband. Would you do me the greatest honor of accepting my hand in marriage. Jasper Whitlock, will you marry me?"

I don't have to think about it. I don't even have to hesitate as the simple words fall from my lips amidst my tears. "Yes. Yes, Edward Cullen, I'll marry you."

He lets out the breath I didn't even know he was holding and places the ring on my finger. He laughs and moves closer, laying a kiss on each of my cheeks and then finally his lips brush my own. I grip his face, molding my lips to his as we lose ourselves in the kiss.

A loud cheer comes from behind us and we part. Edward pulls me up and holds me close as our friends and family cheer. He then leans in and whispers, "Welcome to your engagement party, love," as cameras flash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx a lot beanothercullen!<strong>_

_**Next: "We all knew."**_


	35. Did You All Know?

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

_**Thnx beanothercullen!**_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter and I'm so happy you guys liked it!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Did you all know?" I ask over the music. My friends and my mom along with my sister are all standing around me. Emmett is particularly too close to Rose for my liking and I smack his hand off of her shoulder, but he just laughs it off. Mom is holding my left hand, examining my ring while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We all knew was going to down and we couldn't miss it," Bella says with a broad smile.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, congratulations, Jasper." Bella pulls me in a one armed hug, whispering how she is for me and Edward.

When we parted, I turn to my mama, kissing her on the cheek. "You definitely knew!" I laugh, looking down at her.

"I absolutely knew." She smiles back.

"From the beginning?" I ask incredulously. Edward is good at keeping a secret.

"Yep!" Mom says proudly. "I knew everything from the absolute beginning because…" She sniffles as more tears roll down her cheeks before I wipe them away. Mom has been crying since I laid eyes on her standing beside Rose and Alice after I said 'yes' to Edward's marriage proposal. "…Edward came to me that day we all went out to taking in the sights Seattle has to offer, and he asked me for your hand in marriage."

I did remember that. We had all went out. It was in Pike Place market and Rose and I were just walking back over to Mom and Edward, who looked like they were in deep conversation.

"I do remember," I tell her. "And then on, your eyes kept telling me that you knew something, but I didn't want to pressure you."

"Funny, you pressure everyone else for information." Rose jokes.

We all laugh. "Yeah, but this is my mama."

Mom laughs but goes on, "Baby, it was so sweet and honorable how Edward asked me for your hand," she says with a watery grin. "It was so beautiful, darlin'. He just stood there and basically told me that you were his world."

"Wow." I'm lost on words tonight. I don't think I can even think, and Mom takes it as an opportunity to go on.

"When Rose picked me up from the airport, I thought she was going to be alone, but she had the ring with her, because like Edward promised me, I had to see it." Mom sobs and I nearly cried with her as to how wonderful my fiancé has been to my family. "Jasper, I nearly cried my eyes out when I saw it."

I hold Mom to me, and turn my attention to Rose, and she's quick to answer my unspoken question. "I got it back to him before you guys came here. I think you were in the shower or something, and I basically raced to you then back to my place to get dress and get over here to Alice's."

"Wow." I say again. My vocabulary is seriously lacking tonight.

Looking over at Edward as he speaks to his dad, Alice, and my mom's friend, Carmen, I smile when he meets my eyes, and whisper to myself, "God…"

"So, good surprise?" Emmett questions with a happy grin.

"Awesome as hell surprise!" I exclaim, making them laugh.

Rose grows serious. She looks like she doesn't want to say what she's about to, but I nod for her to go ahead. "You're gonna forget about Demetri now, right?"

"Right." I smile at her and she instantly relaxed. I hated how Demetri's re-appearance in my life is causing my sister to doubt herself around me; I don't want Rose to feel like she can't talk to me.

"What about your ex?" Bella questions as my friends take keen interest in what comes out of my mouth next.

"He called over at Edward's the other day and I was upset about it," I tell her.

"You guys are taking care of it though, right?" Emmett asks next. "Remember, we're all here for you two."

"We are." I smile, happy that Edward's PI is looking into things. "The PI is on top of it, and he gave us some news the other day and we're waiting to see how things play out."

"That little prick better not set foot back into my bar," Heidi says from behind me, and Mom lets me go so I can spin around and hug her. Lifting her up in my arms, Heidi laughs while Felix chastises me to put down his girl.

"Hey hey, hands off, Jazz." He chuckles. "This one is mine."

"Hey man!" I place Heidi back on the ground and Felix and I give each other a manly hug.

"Hey man, your fiancé is hot," Felix says. He's a crazy fuck. "I mean…I love chicks but that boy has got me seriously reconsidering some things."

"Ha Ha very funny," Heidi says. "Don't make me go threaten Edward. I just met him and I really like him." I laugh at the two of them while my other friends look on. I introduce Heidi and Felix to Bella and Emmett since Mom and Rose already know them. Pleasantries are exchanged and then Bella, Rose, Mom and Heidi disappear into the party.

"So I don't mean to dampen your mood, but what's up with this Demetri and his book thing?" Felix asks. "Edward filled us in."

"I don't know, man." I sigh. "I don't even know how he got Edward's number."

"Someone is helping him," Emmett concludes. "You've told him to stay away from you and all we can do now, is wait and see whose name Jenks comes up with." Emmett has been my advisor for the last three days since I called him after Edward left and I was freaking out.

Emmett was more than willing to listen to me and offer his advice. Since then, Emmett has been bent on saying that it's Edward's mom who's helping Demetri. She's got the money and the connections. I told him about how she had to return the money to the Cullen foundation, but Emmett trumped my argument by saying Esme was rich without the Cullen's cash.

He made a good point and one that Edward agreed with after I shared Emmett's idea of who's helping Demetri with him.

"Well, I say watch out for that asshole," Felix suggests. "He's up to something and whoever is helping him is just as sick."

"I agree," Edward says, kissing my cheek.

Lacing our fingers together, I pull him to my side. "Demetri is my past, and it doesn't matter what his plan is, he's not fucking with my life anymore. Not ever again."

"Let's see if he can accept that," Peter adds. "I don't want some idiot fucking this up. I've known you two too long and I want you guys to be happy."

"Thanks." I pull Peter into a hug. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"It means a lot to me that you want me here."

Pulling back, I grow serious. "Peter, I'll always want you around. You were a good friend to me…even then." I know we had not spoken at great lengths about our past, as Edward and I have, but I want Peter to know that I love him like a friend.

He looks down sheepishly at his shoes, and Riley rubs his back, encouraging him while Edward remains silent beside me, watching everything play out. "I should…have been stronger."

"Yeah, you both were assholes." I tell them, making Edward and Peter laugh. "But look how great it all turned out. You're happy with Riley and about to be parents, while I'm about to marry a great guy."

"Yeah, it all turned out way better than I hoped." Peter smiles.

The party goes on while I lose myself into conversations with everyone that stops me to wish me 'congratulations'. Edward doesn't leave my side for most of the night.

We all nibble at the food Alice has prepared for the party before Edward and I are persuaded to share a dance.

"Shall we?" He smiles, holding his hand out for me to take. He's been the most charming thing all night.

"We shall." A song, Edward has dubbed our song comes on as I take his hand and let him pull me close, swaying us to the music and lyrics of 'Brighter Than Sunshine' by Aqualung.

"You look perfect with my ring on your finger."

"I love you," I tell him and he leans in, kissing my lips.

Others join us on the floor, moving to the soft sounds of the song before it drifts into another and something catches my eye. Edward follows my eyes and then answers my unspoken question as Alice and Mom take our picture. "He's been talking to her all night. He can't take his eyes off her." Edward is right. Carlisle can't take his eyes off of Mom's friend, Carmen, and from where I am, he looks smitten.

"They've been like this all night?"

"All night." Edward smiles.

Our dance ends, and we're applauded but Carlisle and Carmen are what really interests me. Mom moves over to us, kissing both our cheeks and then whispers, "Is his divorce final yet?"

"Mom!" I chastise her.

"What?" she says exasperated and rolls her eyes. "I want this to work as much as Edward does." I look up at Edward, who just shrugs his shoulders and smiles as Mom continues, "He needs a good stepmother since his mama is an ass." With that, Mom walked away.

"I apologize for her," I laugh. "But that's your mother-in-law."

He pulls me close. "Well, between her and a hot little tamale for a stepmom, what more can a guy ask for?" I laugh as he pulls me close and kisses me.

Our engagement party goes on until we can't stand, sit or laugh anymore. The women start to plan the wedding almost immediately. Alice is on the food and Mom will oversee, while Alice mentions a top wedding planner she knows. Edward and I can't even get a word in as Heidi and Rose begin to talk about our suits and what type of wedding it should be. Carlisle mouths, "Good luck," to Edward and me while the girls go crazy. But I shut them up by asking, "Should we just elope?"

Edward groans and then everyone has a fit while I just laugh at them. Mom yells that I'm teasing them and Rose smacks my arm while Heidi frowns and then pouts that I shouldn't tease them.

Edward pulls me away from the bickering women while they share their plans for us. He takes a seat in a booth and pulls me down to sit between his legs. He leans in close and kisses my cheek, whispering, "Do you think it will always be like this?" He laces his fingers with mine, lifting my ring finger to his lips and kissing it.

"I hope so," I whisper back, eyeing my mom and the others while they laugh and talk. "I love it, darlin'."

"Me too."

Edward and I said our goodbyes not long afterwards. Mom is staying with Rose, and Heidi and Felix will be staying in the same hotel as Peter and Riley. Everyone else will just go home when they're ready, but I was more than ready to be alone with my fiancé. The word itself makes me feel giddy. I'm getting married. I can't believe I'm here and I'm not worried.

Saying 'yes' to Edward felt like the most natural thing. It's like my heart and my mind have been waiting on those words. Those beautiful words. The way he sees me, is fascinating and I plan to spend my life being thankful for the wonderful person he's grown into.

We drive home in comfortable silence, but the air is filled with our love. I can't wait to get Edward behind closed doors. The closer we draw to his place, the more I want him.

I'm buzzing with energy while he parks the car. I fly out before him when he kills the engine. Hastily, I make my way over to the elevator, hitting the button repeatedly until the doors opened for me. Edward slowly walks over and I almost shout at him to hurry him. I drag him into the lift with me and I'm all smiles when he pushes me into the wall of it and plants a scorching kiss on my lips.

My toes curl and my cock springs to life at the feel of his sweet mouth on mine. I'm on fire and I want to be with him…right now. Our lips move over each other in hunger and desire. Our hands roam, fighting to pull our bodies impossibly closer until the elevator thankfully dings on our floor without interruption and we stumble to his door.

I don't know how he got the door open, but he did. I slam his back into the wall as soon as we walk in, slamming the door shut and locking it. I've wanted him all night, and now, I can finally do something about it. He pulls my face to his, biting at my bottom lip until I open my mouth to him. He sucks on my tongue, making me moan while I unbutton his pants. I want him in my mouth. I want the velvety skin of the underside of his cock running along my tongue.

I want to taste him.

Dropping to my knees, I push his pants and underwear down, gripping his cock and stroking it. "Gah…ungh…fuck, Jasper!" Edward throws his head against the wall, his eyes close with me pumping him hard. Moving closer, I take a long lick of his hardened member from base to tip, taking it in my mouth and sucking hard. I sweep my tongue around the head before licking the slit to taste him. The pre-cum hits my tongue and sends a pleasurable shiver down my spine as I get reacquainted myself with Edward's sweet and salty taste. "Jasper…love you."

I moan my love around his pulsating cock, bobbing my head along his length, enjoying his loud moans as he thrust his hips forward. "Fuck yes, suck me, baby."

Moving from his cock, I take one of his balls into my mouth, sucking on it, wanting him to him to come. "Mmm…love you too…mmm."

Edward moans a little louder, bucking his hips while I stroke his cock with long, slow licks of each of his balls before moving back to the leaky, bulbous tip of his dick.

Taking my time, I look up at him while licking the length of him from the base of his soft curls to the reddened tip of his dick before sucking it into my mouth and deep throating him.

"Jasper! Want to come!" I look forward to hearing my name bouncing off the walls like this for years to come. I let him push himself in and out of my mouth until he stills and shouts his love for me while filling my mouth with his essence.

When I pull away, he yanks me up in a heated kiss, moaning against my lips as he tastes himself on them. We continue to kiss while blindly making our way to the bedroom. In there, we lose our clothes quicker than anything, and I drop down on the bed, he moves over to me, falling to his knees, and taking me into his mouth. His lips engulf me, and my hands find his tousled bronze hair as he works his mouth over my dick, stroking, sucking and licking. He even grazes it with his teeth, making me yell out for him. Watching his head bob up and down while he sucks me, my head reeled as I approach that peripheral edge.

When I finally fall, it's with Edward's name on my lips. He moves back and gets up, giving me time to catch my breath. Watching him walk back to me, my eyes linger on his long, thick dick swaying between his strong legs. He drops the lube beside me. "Make love to me."

I pull him down into a lingering, heated kiss and then lay him down beneath me. His leg hitches over my thigh, as I prepare him and then me. In no time at all, we're both hard and wanting...again. We kiss as I place myself at his puckered entrance and groan in ecstasy when I push inside of him. "I'll love you forever," he whispers then moans when I start to move within him.

Pressing him into the bed, my pace picks up until I'm erratically pumping in and out of him with powerful thrusts. "Ungh…Edward, you feel so good, baby."

"You feel good too." He moaned out. "Don't…ungh…don't stop. Never stop!"

Our speed picks up until we're slamming into each other. I'm on the edge, and Edward is lost in the pleasure he's feeling. His blunt nails dig into my back as he stills and spills his come on our stomach without me even stroking him. With him clenching around me, the aftershock of his orgasm pulsates through me and makes me come.

I almost collapse from the force of the orgasm as it throttles through me. "Ungh!" I manage out in a strangled cry before Edward pulls me down to him, kissing me.

"That was…" he says breathlessly when we part.

"Tell me about it," I comment, breathless myself. "I don't think I can feel my legs."

Edward laughs. "I love you…so much."

He's growing tired, and I want to clean us up and talk to him about something that has been in the back of my mind all night. This is the happiest time of my life, but there is one last thing I need to do before I can truly look forward to the rest of my life with Edward.

Slowly pulling out of him, Edward groans at the loss and I kiss him. "Baby, please stay awake."

He looked at me perplexed though it's laced with fatigue. "Sure." His drooping eyes say otherwise.

Quickly, I run to the bathroom, grabbing some wipes he has in there and rush back to the bedroom. Edward is dozing, but I wake him. "Hey, baby…you promised."

He smiles a lazy grin and opens his eyes while I clean him up, kissing him awake in the meantime. "Love you."

"I love you too," I reply. "Edward?"

He opened his eyes, and focuses on me while fighting the sleep. "I want to go see my father and I want you to come with me." His eyes open more clearly now. He smiles and doesn't even hesitate when he says, "Let's go see your dad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Daddy Whitlock…<strong>_


	36. Penitentiary

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. Thnx beanothercullen!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__Jasper Whitlock spent his high school years being tormented by Edward Cullen. When their paths cross again years later, could the boy he once hated become the man he loves? __Mature themes. For mature audiences only!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

The plane touches down and we bounce with the movements while Jasper tightens his grip on my hand. He hates flying, and had admitted it to me right after he told me that he wanted to go see his father. So I've kept a good grip on him since the pilot announced his preparations for descend onto Richmond International tarmac for almost the last leg of our journey to see Jasper and Rosalie's father in prison.

Mr. Whitlock is being housed at the James River Correctional Facility in Goochland County, Virginia. He is serving the last few years of his twenty year sentence for his fraudulent deals which landed him in prison.

It wasn't an easy decision for Jasper to want to see this man and I was more than happy that he wanted me to come along to support him and his sister. I have my own adversity toward the man, but I've mostly kept them to myself. Having knowing the Whitlocks now, how could Mr. Whitlock have walked out on his family?

They're amazing people, and I love them. Jeanne is the mom I never had. Rose is the crazy, overprotective sister I've always wanted, and Jasper, well, he's my life.

So I want to meet the man that was foolish enough to hurt them. I want to look in his eyes, and if I get the chance to, I want to ask him 'why?'

I know I'm not the best person to judge another for his mistakes, especially in regards to Jasper, I was a fucking asshole to him, but he's never left my mind. I was always wondering about him. Wondering what he'd become after he left Forks. And if I was thinking that, wasn't Mr. Whitlock's conscience bothering him? Didn't he miss them?

"Hey, let's go," Jasper says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I smile, and followed him and Rosalie off the plane.

I can't see my life without Jasper. I can't think about another day starting without the possibility of leaving him.

We are on the road in no time in the rental I got. It's a silent ride for most of the journey and I don't do anything to interrupt Jasper or Rose. They seem lost in thought. The music is my company and that's okay; it gives me time to think.

Jasper didn't share his decision with me to go and see his dad until four nights ago after our engagement party. I was shocked when he said it, and I was more than happy to say 'yes' when he asked me to tag along. I'd go anywhere with him.

"What about Rosalie?" I'd ask. "How are you going to get her to agree to visit him?"

I know that Rosalie didn't want anything to do with her father. If you brought it up with her, you'd see it. She despised the man that walked out on her and her family. Rosalie was very protective of Jasper and Jeanne and didn't want _anyone_ hurting them.

"She'll go." Jasper said.

I didn't ask how he would convince her and Jasper didn't share. But I had faith in him. He could get his sister to do anything he wanted. Rosalie would go with him. I was sure of it.

We started to plan the trip the next morning over breakfast where I shared that we could use my family's jet to go. To which Jasper asked if we couldn't just use a normal plane and I flat out told him no. He laughed and called me an ostentatious asshole. And I told him he loved me either way.

"This is true," Jasper smiled while I nibbled and kissed his ear as he washed the dishes.

"You're going make me drop this fucking plate," he groaned.

I pushed my hardened length up against his ass, letting him feel the effect he had on me. "Fucking isn't exactly the right word to use right now, love." I pushed hard against him, loving the feel of my oversensitive member rubbing up against his jeans clad ass.

I bite his ear a little harder making Jasper groan and his head fell back on my shoulder. "Another benefit of having your own jet is why fuck in a tiny bathroom on a commercial flight when we've got our own bedroom in the back of our own plane?"

He started to circle his hips as I opened his fly, and pushed my hand down the front of his jeans and wrapping my hand around his hard length. "Mmm…you're all kinds a dirty, aren't you, darlin'?" He moaned.

"You know me," I whispered. "And you've got forever to cure me."

We didn't talk much after that, and the dirty plates were forgotten until after I fucked Jasper over the couch.

The decision to visit his father, with his sister tagging along, or Jasper joking that he'd kidnap her if he had to, didn't come up until she and Emmett came over for dinner two nights ago. And just like I thought, she was apprehensive.

"Fuck no!" was the first out of her mouth when Jasper brought it up. Not even telling her that I would be catering for the entire journey to Virginia and back could calm her down. She was adamant that she wanted nothing to do with her father.

Jasper and she talked until they started to argue and Emmett and I had to jump in. It was a little stunning to watch my fiancé sit back and let Emmett take the lead in calming his sister down. And I questioned him about it.

"She's happy, Edward," Jasper told me. "I'm happy with you, and I can't deny my sister her happiness because it's what I've always wanted for her."

"But…" There had to be one coming.

Jasper smirked and kissed me. "If Emmett breaks her heart, they'll never find the body," he drawled, kissing me again.

Rosalie and Emmett came back to the table and she said yes. I mouthed thanks to Emmett and he nodded. "They need to do this," he said and Rosalie scoffed, but didn't object. "If they're gonna move on with their lives, they need to close the book on their past."

"_Emmett is right,"_ I think to myself as the drive takes us closer and closer to the prison.

"What are you, a speed demon?" Rosalie asks, moving up from the backseat to mess with the radio. "I need to hear something other than this shit."

"I don't see anything wrong with the song." I like a little soft rock sometimes.

"Yeah, well it's not helping me and I need all the help I'm going to do this. So oblige me alright?" Rosalie says and I nod, letting her change the station.

Rosalie finds a country music station and sits back. It's not really my favorite type of music but it's being growing on me. Jasper loves it and I've been learning to tolerate it. But listening to Rosalie and Jasper softly sing along to this song makes me see why it's worth it.

He looks away from the window and turns to me, smiling while he sings in that beautiful melodious voice of his, and then turns to his sister in the backseat, who isn't bad herself. Their voices really blend well together.

Jasper reaches for my hand, making me smile as my ring glistens in the streams of sunlight coming into the car. As the singer sings about the love of another, Jasper tightens his grip on me. I lift his hand, kissing the back of it, making Rosalie groan.

"Oh, quit that shit," she comments. "I miss Emmett enough, assholes."

Jasper and I laugh. Emmett has to work and he couldn't get the time off for this trip, and Rosalie has been a sour puss for it. Even though, they've been texting each other through the entire trip, and her phone just chirped with a new message.

"Then who's that?" Jasper asks. "The tooth fairy?"

"Fuck off, lover boy," Rosalie replies, making me laugh out and she turns her attention to me. "Don't fuck with me, Cullen. I know you got some sexy shit planned to make Jasper feel better." _I did._ "I'll just sit and miss Emmett."

"You'll see him soon," I tell her, catching her smile through the rearview mirror.

The rest of the drive is filled with lively conversation and jokes passing between us. Jasper is in a far better mood. Rosalie is laughing, and the energy in the car is a happy one.

I can't wait to marry Jasper. Looking at him beside me, I can't help but think how much I love him. Our wedding has already started being planned. Alice and Jeanne are on top of things. Alice already has the wedding planner who worked with her and Bella, and our wedding planner and Jasper are having a good time; a good time arguing over what he refuses to do and me parting them, while Jasper taunts her and tries to make me leave our meetings with her for a quickie.

But Barbara takes it with a smile. In a way, her no nonsense attitude reminds me a lot of Jeanne. Neither of them takes Jasper's shit and he can't play around with them. It makes me laugh at times how one look from Barbara or when she moves to speed dial Jeanne, makes my fiancé sit and behave himself.

The prison comes into view and Jazz's grip on me tightens on me while Rosalie mutters out, "Fuck."

I drive through the gates after being instructed where to park. Jasper lets me go long enough so that I can park and kill the engine. And then we sit there for a while. I won't move until they're both ready to.

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper asks with a sigh after what seems like forever. We've already checked on days we can visit a prisoner, and today is perfect.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say.

"Let's do this." Rose says quietly.

We all climb out of the car, and I can see other people filing out of their cars, preparing themselves to go visit whoever they have behind those walls. Jasper takes my hand, lacing them tightly, and Rosalie, laces her arm in mine on the other side. I'm their rock today.

We only separate to go through the procedures and given our name tags before we're allowed to go inside the visiting area. We each take a seat at a table in the far right hand corner of the room. Jasper's leg is bouncing in anticipation, and Rosalie keeps wringing her fingers while she looks around at the other families. At first, I figured we might be in for a wait, but I'm mistaken when a buzzer goes off, and the big metal door across the large room, opens.

The prisoners begin to file into the room, guards leading them over to their visitors. Many are having what seems like a teary eyed reunion and I'm caught in their moment for a second until _he_ comes through the door.

He's the splitting image of Jasper. It's like I'm looking at an older version of my fiancé.

His eyes are searching the room, and he almost looks sad when he doesn't spot us right away. I look at Jasper and Rosalie and both of them are wearing hardened expressions and remain unmoving. This might not have been a good idea, but we're here already so we have to get this over with.

Mr. Whitlock continues to scan the room, and I stand, watching the guard eye me and bring him over. I chance a look at Jasper and he looks grim as he glares at me. But I'd deal with it. If he's strong enough to want to make this trip then he has to be strong enough to want to see his intentions through. And I'll remind him of that if he blows up at me later.

The guard walks Mr. Whitlock over and removes his chain and handcuffs. He looks nervous as he stares at his children. A cough leaves him and he quickly covers his mouth, but I'm doctor mode and can't help but be suspicious by the sound of it.

When I glance at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, I can see that he's thinking the same thing.

"Hello," Mr. Whitlock says, his voice trembling a bit. It's weird to hear a strong looking man sound so terrified. You almost taste his fear. But I guess if I were seeing my children after so long, and I had done all he did, I would be nervous too.

"Hello," I say to him, holding my hand out for him to shake when Jasper and Rosalie don't answer him.

He looks at my hand, and then hesitantly takes it. "Hi there, umm…who are you?" There is a look in his eye when he says that, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Let's get this over with," Jasper snaps, and Mr. Whitlock and I let go and take our respective seats after the interruption.

Mr. Whitlock places his elbows on the table and looks between Jasper and Rosalie, almost in admiration. "Wow, you two are so big. You're all grown up."

"No thanks to you," Rosalie says snidely.

"No, and umm…I apologize for that, Rosalie," he says softly. He turns his attention back at me. "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Edward Cullen," I tell him. Again, that look. It's like he wants me to say my name. But why?

"Oh, are you with Rosalie?" he asks.

"No," Jasper answers harshly. "He's with me. He's my fiancé. I'm gay."

Mr. Whitlock looks a little stunned. But I'm not sure if it's from the harshness of Jasper's voice or the statement. "Oh…" he clears his throat and coughs again, making me want to ask what's wrong. He doesn't address his son. He addresses me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm sure you and my son are very happy."

"Yes, Sir, we are." It's really uncanny how much he even sounds like Jasper; the same southern twang, and the same twinkling deep blue eyes are staring back at me.

"What?" Jasper hisses; his anger boiling over. "Are you unhappy about that? Are you a homophobic?"

"No." Mr. Whitlock answers immediately. "I just want you happy. Are you happy, Jasper?"

Jasper rolls his eyes, drumming his fingers on the table. Mr. Whitlock looks down at his left hand. "That's a beautiful ring."

Jasper lifts his hand. He eyes his ring and chuckles darkly. "Yeah, and it's real expensive too. What to steal it?"

Mr. Whitlock chuckles softly. "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a helluva lot more," Rosalie sneers. "You walked away. You didn't even look back. You just took all we had, and walked the fuck away. What do you expect? You want me and Jasper to hug you and shit? Well, fuck you."

Rosalie looks like she's about to burst into tears, her anger has blown the lid and she wants to express herself. This is why we're here.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I've done," Mr. Whitlock drawls. "What I did, I can never take back, but I hope that one day, it doesn't have to be now, but I hope that you and Jasper can forgive me. I was wrong. I was selfish, but I never stop loving you both. I still love your mama. But your lives are better without me." He looks at Rosalie. "You have your garage…" Rosalie looks shocked that he knows that. "And you, Jasper…" He eyes his son. "You're an amazing surgeon. I read how you saved that little girl's life back in Chicago and I know I had nothing to do with your upbringing, but I was damn proud of you."

Rosalie and Jasper are silent. Mr. Whitlock nods and a tear falls from his eye and he quickly wipes it away and starts at pick his fingers – the same nervous tick Jasper has.

The silence seems to go on forever as I look between the three of them. No one says a word and it's getting a little unnerving.

"How did you know about Jasper?" I ask. All eyes turn to me. "Aside from an article, how or what else do you know about him?"

Mr. Whitlock chuckles. "Con artist, remember, Edward?"

"So you conned your way into getting information on your children and then you contact Jasper for what?"

"To see them," he replies.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Mr. Whitlock scoffs. "You're a rich boy. You never had anything to regret in your life. Your life was handed to you on a silver platter."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know I've spoken to your mother," he smiles. So, that's what the knowing smirk was about. "I know she wanted to pay me and even put in a good word for me with the parole board so that I'd show up at the hospital so she could probably launch into this bullshit about Jasper being related to a con artist."

I know my mother hates losing but this shit is getting absurd. I'd deal with her when I get back to Seattle. "So what do you know about the Cullens?"

"I know you can give my son a good life and that's all I ask."

"What gives you the right to ask?"

"Not a damn thing," Mr. Whitlock counters and coughs again. "But I'm asking anyways."

"Good. But what makes you think I'm perfect?"

Mr. Whitlock laughs. "Oh, come on, what can you do?"

Maybe he needs to learn a little bit about me. "I tormented your son all through high school. I was afraid to admit to myself that I was gay, and worse, I had feelings for him so I made his life a living, fucking hell. And I regret that, every single day, I regret that." They're all silent and I go on, "It still hurts. Because if I had spent less time being an idiot, I could've had Jasper's love long ago," I tell an astonished Mr. Whitlock. "But I'm glad he's a fucking smart ass and he saw right through me, and I'm over the moon that he's agreed to marry me."

"Well…" Mr. Whitlock sighs.

But before he can say anything else, Jasper bluntly asks, "Are you dying?"

"Jasper…" I say. He glares at me and doesn't back down. He looks back at his father and goes on when we notice that Mr. Whitlock gets a little jumpy after Jasper voices that. So Jasper leans forward, and grins slyly. "If I were to be granted an audience with the prison doctor, what would your file tell me?"

"Jasper…" I try again.

And again, Jasper ignores me; keeping his eyes on his father, but his words are directed to me. "No, you're a doctor, babe, look at him. Really look at him. His eyes are weak. Look at his skin."

He makes a point and I take a closer at Mr. Whitlock, noticing the weak pigment of skin color, the extremely dark circles under his eyes, something is definitely wrong.

"So what is it?" Jasper asks his father. "Your liver?"

Mr. Whitlock chuckles, and then sighs, relaxing back in his chair. "Wow, you're as good as that article said," he says to his son. "Yeah, it's liver failure."

"So if I hadn't decided to come then…" Jasper starts.

"I would've died without telling you and your sister how sorry I was for fucking up your lives."

"Why wait until now?" Rose asks. The raw emotion in her voice isn't lost on me. This has got to be taking a lot out of her. There is only so much a person can take.

"I didn't intend to wait this long, Rosalie," Mr. Whitlock answers her. "I wanted to call but I didn't know how you'd…and then I came across that article about Jasper, I found your garage online. You're really good, darlin'," he smiles. "I'm so proud of you. You and Jasper are everything I couldn't be." He's starting to look tired.

"What about Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper asks, taking my hand. "What did you tell her?"

Mr. Whitlock laughs. "After she told me her shit, I waited, I listened to what she wanted me to do and then I told her to go fuck herself. I've already fucked your life up enough, Jasper. I'm not about to do the same thing to the man you love."

"So you knew who Edward was?" Jasper chuckles.

Mr. Whitlock looks at me with a grin. "I just wanted you to introduce yourself."

"Smartass," Rosalie mumbles and Mr. Whitlock smiles. "I take it, so are you?"

"Is there another way to be?" she says with a slightly smile and then asks when her father coughs again and holds his chest. "When are you getting released?"

"Soon." His breath is getting ragged. It's time to end this. He's getting very tired. "Umm…they're paroling me."

"To die," Rosalie comments. "They're paroling you to die and you wanted to make amends."

"Presumptuous, huh?" Mr. Whitlock chuckles and then coughs again.

"Yeah, you can say that," Jasper adds. "What do you want from us?" he asks his father. "Because I've got nothing to offer you."

"Jasper…" Mr. Whitlock whispers.

"No!" he shouts and a guard looks over at our table. "I want you to understand that. Why should we care?" He is caring. Jasper is one of the most compassionate persons I've ever met. "You walked out on us and I think you have enough sense to understand how this looks to me."

"I get that," Mr. Whitlock says in a weak voice. He is losing his energy. He probably needs to lie down now. "So what if you're fucking dying? Everyone dies!" Jasper yells, and a guard moves to make his way over but Mr. Whitlock holds a hand up to him. Maybe this is someone who takes care of him.

"Jasper, calm down," I hiss. "I don't want us to get kicked out."

"Jasper…" Rose tries too.

"No, it's okay. I deserve this," Mr. Whitlock says. "If we weren't in here, I think Jasper would've kicked my ass."

"You damn right I would've!" Jasper seethes. "You dropped us like a bad habit, stole from our mother and left us to the mercy of the world and now because you're dying, and you fucking want forgiveness?"

"Yes," Mr. Whitlock bravely says. "I want you to accept my apology. I don't want you to go on with hate in your heart. I want to free you. I love you, but I was an asshole; a thieving, disgusting asshole."

Jasper raises suddenly, his chair scraping back against the floor and causing everyone to turn their attention to us. "Well, fuck you." With that, he walks out, and Rosalie jumps up and follows her brother. Jasper had tears rolling down his face.

"It's time for you to go," I tell Mr. Whitlock, getting up, and calling the same guard that had looked at us, over. "You need rest." The guard walks up and I explain that Mr. Whitlock needs to be taken to the Sick Bay after telling the guard that I'm a doctor.

He helps Mr. Whitlock up and he stops the guy. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for loving my son, and I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Sir." I watch as the guard leads him away; Mr. Whitlock hunching over, and the guard supporting his weight.

When I make it back outside, Rosalie and Jasper are already in the car. I climb in, my heart breaking to the loud sobs I hear coming from Jasper as he rocks back and forth with his head in his lap.

Rosalie's eyes are filled with tears and she wipes them away, looking at me through the mirror. "Maybe you don't agree with my brother because you hear that my father is sick, but you have to understand. Jasper had to be the man of the house. The bullshit at school wasn't the only thing he was dealing with. He had to be everything to us, Edward."

"I know," I whisper to her.

We spent no time in Goochland County. We headed back to the airport and are tiredly boarded before we're back in the sky. Jasper hasn't said a word to me and I'm worried. I've arranged with Jeanne for us to come straight to her. I think they all needed to be together. And when I had shared this with Jeanne, she agreed.

I'm about to ask Jasper if he's okay when I hear him sniffling and see him roughly wiping his eyes. He mumbles, "I won't cry over the bastard anymore. I won't do it." Tears fall from his eyes, betraying his words as he says that. I look over at Rosalie and she's fast asleep.

"Jasper…" I sigh.

He laughs a little, his eyes red and swollen. "I won't even get to punch him in the fucking face for leaving us. He doesn't have that long, does he?"

"Not from what I'm looking at, no, and this is just a rough estimate, but it looks like end stage Liver failure."

Jasper moves out of his seat and crawls into mine with me. I wrap him in my arms and wipe his tears away. "Love, when he's released, do you want us to help him?"

Jasper doesn't answer right away. He snuggles into my chest, and just when I think he's asleep, he says, "He may not have been there for me, but I'm going to be there for him. Yes, Edward, let's help him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: "You're my baby too, Edward."<strong>_


	37. Tacoma

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

**JPOV**

Mom glances behind us at Edward in the house. She spins back to me and slams her back down against the lounge chair in the backyard while running her hand through my hair. "I like how he looks at you," she muses.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at her through my sunglasses. What she's doing feels so good. I can almost feel myself falling asleep from the gentle ministration.

"I mean, he looks at you like you're something to eat," she chuckles and then looks back at Edward before turning back to me and going on, "Right now, he's watching us but pretending like he's not watching us. It's like this is foreign to him. Like his mind is saying 'Wow, that's what it's supposed to look like.' "

"Mom, he didn't exactly have the most loving of mothers," I remind her. "Of course, he'd look like that."

"Well, you're in his life now and we'll fill that void, baby," Mom says sincerely. "Edward deserves a family that loves him."

"He has his dad," I state sadly, tears filling my eyes.

"And you do too," Mom says, pulling out my ponytail.

I was surprised when Edward brought me and Rose to my mom's after visiting our dad in prison. He said he had contacted her and told her that we'd be heading her way after the visit. And when Mom met us with open arms yesterday, letting Rose cry on her shoulder while hugging me close, Edward mouthed, "You need her."

Edward was nothing short of amazing.

"We should invite him out here," Mom suggests, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I need a minute with you," I say, getting up. My hair falling into my face and when I move it, I look up in time to see Edward watching me with a smile.

I smile back.

"Sometimes, I wish he wasn't such an asshole in high school and that our relationship was coming from back then. He thinks we could've avoided some of the bullshit." Mom doesn't answer. She's giving me time to clear my head. She always does this when I call to rant so I take her invitation and go on, "No Demetri calling Edward or me. No me getting fucked over by Demetri because I was a sucker for his game. No Esme pressuring Edward to be the asshole he once was, no my dad fucking me over and it mattering so much." I started to cry and Mom pulled me back to her to coax me.

"But we can't go back," Mom lets me know. "We can only go forward. It's the past and as for Esme and Demetri, if they want to live there, they're idiots. Just be careful when it comes to them. They're too desperate. I'm glad Edward has one parent in his corner. I'm happy Carlisle wised up. As for your father, we couldn't control him and I didn't want to. He was and still is his own man. He makes up his own mind and I believe that even though it had to come this late when he's dying, he's seen the error of his ways and he's sorry. Baby, be thankful for that."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Be there for him?" Mom questions. I had shared my idea to be there for my father over breakfast this morning. Rose wasn't really for it, but she'll support my decision. Edward is okay with it, and Mom will be there if I need her.

"Yeah," I say, wiping tears away. I've been crying like hell since I got here. I don't like it. This is Tacoma, my happy place, my haven. It's where mom was and where I was always happy. I shouldn't be sad here but I can't but feel anything but sadness. Mom is trying. Edward is trying. But Rose and I are gloom.

"If you can do it," Mom starts. "Then do it. If you can't, then don't. God will forgive you."

I chuckle darkly because there is a 'but' coming, I can feel it. "But?"

Mom laughs. "But I think it will bring you and your sister the closure I have already experienced."

"How can there be closure for you? He hurt you."

"Because I forgive him, baby," Mom says. "I can't go on in life, in praising God and being thankful for you and Rosalie, and now Edward, without forgiving. It was burden. My hate and the hurt that your daddy caused me, was a burden. Now, how was I to wholeheartedly loving all of you while I carried that around?"

I nod my understanding. "You are different from me, Mom."

"Not so much," she says with an easy smile. "I carried you, remember? You're my baby. You'll always be my baby. So I know. I know it's hard to forgive him and my vote is that you help him, and see if you can reach to where I'm at. You forgive your father for his blind ways and then move on with your life and be happy."

Mom and I talked until she had to leave. She was on the committee down at her church and she was helping out with a project for the community. I told her that Edward and me would be making an appearance before we left for home and she fist pumped and walked out, laughing and gloating how jealous the other gals at her church were going to be when they saw us.

I stayed outside for a little while longer until the laughter at my mom's antics died down and then I was back in the darkness of my mind.

When it becomes too much, I get up and head inside. "Are you okay?" is the first thing out of Edward's mouth as he whispers it from behind me on my way to the kitchen.

I was highly irritable and snapped at the least thing said to me.

"Only if you'll stop asking me that."

I meet his eyes and he looks a little hurt. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to crowd you."

He's walking away when I sigh and reach out for him, pulling him into my arms. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close. I lean on his back and kiss between his shoulder blades. He trembles from the move and sighs contently. "You're not crowding me, baby," I tell him. "Just stop asking that."

"Alright," he whispers and I can hear the smile in his sweet voice. "So what are we doing today?"

I've given that question some thought before he even asked it. "Well, you're gonna find out when my dad is being released and we're gonna check him in somewhere."

Edward moves out of my embrace and turns to me with a bright smile. "You really want to help him?"

"I want learn to forgive."

He nods and I know Edward understands that more than anyone. He's learning to forgive Carlisle day by day. I take his hand in mine and lace our fingers, looking down at them. "I can't go on with that burden, baby. We have to think about the future. There's a lot to do. We've got a lot of life to live. I can't let the past weigh me down."

He leans in and kisses me enthusiastically. "And then?"

"We're gonna shopping for dinner," I tell him with a soft kiss, loving the way his lips feel on mine. "Mom left a list. It's on the fridge."

"Mmmm…" Edward responds, moving his lips down to my neck and kissing along it. "And then?"

"I'm gonna see Shane and get a tat," I moan. "Damn, baby, I can't think when you do that."

"That's the point," he says, letting me feel what I'm doing to him as he backs me up into a wall.

I grab him by the hair, pulling him back. His eyes are dark and saying exactly what I'm thinking. "Alright, all that can be done after we're through," I tell him before dragging a laughing Edward to my room.

'After' turned into about an hour and a half later. What can I say? I can't get enough of my fiancé. Being with Edward makes me forget the pain, the lost, and the past. I forget it all while I'm wrapped into his arms as we chase our mutual orgasms.

I showered while Edward makes his calls. He'd gone before, opting to shower separately. And he tells me his success when I get out. Apparently, my father will be released soon and into the care of one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I don't know what Carlisle and Edward worked out, but I have to thank him when I get back to Seattle.

"Are you ready?" Edward shouts from the living room as I'm just pulling my shirt over my head. He'd gone out there to lessen the temptation of my naked body in front of him.

"Yeah!" I grab my keys and walked out of the room. I round the corner and find Edward bending over to pick something he's dropped. I groan audibly at the sight of my fiancé's delectable ass which I'd just fucked an hour and a half ago. But I still want him. I'll always want him. "I'm here," I said without surprisingly croaking.

"Okay, well, we better get going before Jeanne comes back and we don't have her grocery waiting. She promised me a hefty dinner. And she says it's meat and potatoes night," Edward says with his back to me, which only gives me the opportunity I need to pull his body back to me from behind.

I yank him back to me and whisper while nibbling his ear, "And then?"

He pushes his ass into me and moans, "I'll let you take me back to your room when we can sneak away and we'll see how quiet I can be while you fuck me."

I groan when he grinds into me and gets out of my arms, giving me a quick kiss. "Now, we have to go."

"You're an evil man," I pout, making Edward laugh while he walks out the front door. "Evil!"

The trip to the supermarket is fun and stress relieving. Edward is funny and an all around great boyfriend while I guide through the aisles, letting him know what to pick up.

"She likes Hellmann's mayo, Edward," I tell him when he suggests another brand. "Trust me, get that one or we'll never hear the end of it." He puts down his suggestive choice and picks up the one Mom will want.

Rose calls and tells me she's gone down to the church to help Mom. She's been pretty out of it and what's to see if that can cheer her up. Emmett's calls have been helpful too. As have the rest of our friends. Edward tells me that Peter called and so did Alice and Bella. We have great friends.

Edward and I are in the produce section when a guy starts eyeing him. He doesn't see it because he's too busy trying to pick the right potatoes, but I do. The guy is checking out my guy! I watch his eyes leer up and down Edward's hard body and my mind screams, _"Mine!"_

"Love, did you say something?" Edward laughs, making me realize that my imaginary growl was heard by him.

"No, just find the ones you want and let's go," I sort of snap. Edward looks up and follows my eyes over to the guy, who just fucking smiled at what's mine.

"Happens all the time," Edward says nonchalantly, making me snap my eyes to him while bags his potatoes and slowly walks over to me. "But, do you know how to stop it?"

"Yeah, stick my fist down his throat."

Edward groans and runs a finger up my arm while I'm watching the guy watch us. "There's another way."

"Really, what?"

"This way." Edward leans in and pulls my face to him. His lips crashes to mine in a heated kiss that makes me forget the guy and wish we were still at Mom's house. When he pulls away, I'm so dazed I have to ask him for a minute to recall what I was doing.

He laughs at me the entire time.

After leaving the supermarket, and until now, I can't tell you where the guy went after Edward pulled me into that searing kiss, we meet up with Shane, my tattoo artist.

"We can get a tattoo now?" Edward questions. "Won't it take long and won't your mom be waiting?"

"No," I smile. "She'll call if she and Rose get home before us."

Shane is happy to see me and we get right down to it. I know exactly what I want and about an hour later, Edward and I are walking out of Shane's place with a new tat on my right wrist above my momma's name.

EAC. My soon-to-be husband's initials. Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Thank you," Edward whispers against my lips when he pulls me into a kiss as we pull up to Mom's home.

"It's more than my pleasure," I smirk at him when he pulls away. "Now, let's head inside to see if we can get this 'meat and potato' dinner on the road."

"Yeah, let's," Edward smiles.

Mom and Rose got in an hour later and my sister is looking a little better. Mom and I set out to make dinner and Edward and Rose help.

Dinner is great. Mom and I really put our foot in it, and Edward couldn't stop eating.

Edward and I didn't bother sneaking away. We spent time with Mom and Rose, playing games and just being happy.

By the time we made it to bed, we were both so tired. As soon as our heads hit the pillows, and after whispering our 'I love yous', we fall asleep in one another's arms with me happy, content and ready to return to Seattle to help my father and marry Edward.

_**Next: Divorce is final.**_


	38. Free

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

**EPOV**

I can't believe it. I had just gotten off the phone with Jenks and I still couldn't believe it. My mother really did that? She's been robbing us all these years? Why? Hasn't Dad given her everything?

Dad is on the phone with me now and I don't have the heart to tell him yet. He's just figuring things out and starting to live a life outside of my mother's prison, and I don't want to fuck that up.

But how can I not tell him that his now ex-wife held fraudulent monetary documents in his name; especially when it came to the Cullen foundation. How can I say that she's been stealing from us for years and sending the money to a dummy corporation she had set up under a pseudo name?

The bottom line is, I can't. Not yet. And not without talking to Jasper about it, because the other part of what Jenks found out, concerns him too.

"What do you want to talk about, Dad?" He sounds happy. I wonder if it has something to do with Carmen. She has become a great friend to Dad and I'm hoping for more.

"I had to tell someone," he says happily.

"What do you want to tell me?" I try to sound eager and look excited; especially since Jasper just walked through the door with a smile plastered on his face. I love the glare of my ring on his finger. I love that his heart belongs to me. And mine to him.

"What?" he mouths.

"Dad wants to tell me something," I whisper to him and Dad asks who it is. "It's Jasper."

"It's fine! You can tell him," Dad says.

"So what is it?" Jasper questions.

"My divorce is final," Dad says with a relieved sigh in my ear and I relay it to Jasper. He smiles and congratulates my dad.

"I'm really happy for you," I tell Dad; trying to sound enthusiastic.

But Dad picks it up and his voice drops for the wrong reason. "Oh my God, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Dad, it's…"

"No, I'm wrong. I'm such an asshole," he says. "Esme is your mom and I shouldn't be happy about ending my marriage to her. You don't have to feel happy for me, it's just that…I love you, and you were the first person I wanted to talk to. I'm sorry for doing that, Edward."

I let him get his apology out. "Dad, it's fine. I'm glad you thought to call me and I'm happy for you. I know the situation and I get that you weren't happy. I understand that now. You deserve your freedom."

I want to tell him what I found out. I want to blurt it out what I know, but I can't.

"I love you, son. See you at work soon," he said with a smile in his voice. "Say hi to Jasper for me."

"I will, see you soon," I say and it tugs at my heart that he still sounds a little sad. I want to return the sentiment. I want to cross that bridge and I do. "Dad?"

"Yes, Edward?" he says expectantly.

"I love you."

He's silent for only a minute, probably soaking it in and then he says it again, "I love you too, bye."

"Bye, Dad."

Jasper is knitting his brows and sipping his beer when I hang up the phone. "What's up with that? What's wrong?"

I try to smile but I can't because I'm about to hurt him deeply. I don't know what this will do to us but I have to tell him the truth. "We have to talk."

"About?" He steps closer to me. "Edward, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Maybe you should sit down, love."

"Don't wanna, darlin'."

I look up at him and see his determination and worry. He thinks it has to do with me. He's worried about me.

Since we've gotten back from Tacoma, things have been good. Taking Jasper and Rose to see their mom was a very good idea. They needed her. Watching Jasper with his mom, made me a little jealous sometimes. But I quickly dismissed the thought. It was silly. Jeanne had opened her heart to me too. I had no reason to be envious but the feeling still lingered beneath the surface.

I supposed it was the lack of love and support I got from my own mother. It was something that made me feel unwanted at times. I didn't tell Jasper but when Jeanne looked at me I could see my secret in her eyes. She understood so she doted on me as much as she doted on her children.

I really loved Jasper's mom.

"Baby, please say something," Jasper says with a shaky laugh. "I'm a little nervous here."

"Jenks called," I say solemnly. "It's about Demetri and my mother."

He's quiet. The room is deadly silent and I don't do a thing to disrupt. Jasper's smart and he'll make the connection on his own. "Let me guess," he chuckles darkly. "They're connected?"

I sighed, wishing it wasn't true. "Yes."

Jasper finally takes a seat beside me. He looks at me expectantly, wanting me to go on. "The guy you barely saw with Demetri is who Jenks found."

"And?" he asks when I take a too long of a pause.

"He revealed that you were to be kept away from here," I say.

Jasper's brows scrunched up in confusion. He didn't get it. He wasn't making that part of the connection. This was because of me. Even without my knowledge, I caused Jasper's heartbreak in Chicago.

"I don't understand," he says confusedly. "What does my job and transfer, have to do with us or Demetri?" He springs up and my shoulders tense as my fiancé begins to pace the room. "What the fuck is going on, Edward?"

I felt like a fool when he asked that. I was a fool. I should've known that my mother was always watching."I caused this, love."

"Now you've lost me," Jasper says with an angry look and a chuckle. He's pissed and I can understand his anger. We were drawing so close to our happily ever after and now, this pops up. "How are you involved?"

My nerves are shot and I look away from Jasper. I can't stare into those deep blue eyes when I say this. I hold my head down. Taking up interest in the invisible patterns on the carpet. "I didn't hide my feelings for you as well as I thought I did." Jasper is silent, but I can feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

However, I don't address it. I go on, "My mother used to have James watch me. He'd trail me and report back to her."

"But he sounded surprise when he saw us?" Jasper points out and I meet his eyes for the first time since I started telling him this.

I thought so too but Jenks said otherwise. James was sleeping with my mother. "I thought he was too. But it turns out that he already knew that I was gay and so did my mom. Everything I thought I was doing or had under control, I didn't."

A look of realization dawns on Jasper's face and he grows sad. He comes back over to me and plops down on the couch. He picks up my hand and kisses the back of it, leaving our fingers laced.

"Your mom is something else, you know that?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

"She does whatever it takes for power, doesn't she?"

"I think so," I say to him even though Jasper doesn't the half of that yet.

"What really happened, Edward?" Jasper queries. "Did you have some crush or something and she found out? So we leave high school, but the fact that you come out in college, drives fear in her and she pays Demetri to keep me in Chicago?"

"That's the gist of it."

"She's sick!" he exclaims, his hold on my hand tightening. "She's drunk with power! How can you destroy one life, try to control another, and then call your damn self happy?"

"I don't know," I answer softly. I really don't. I don't know what possesses my mother to do these things.

"So I stay in Chicago and you stop eventually stop pining over me?"

"How did you liked you?"

"The way you looked at me. But back then, it was all about getting out of there."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Jasper knew I liked him? A part of me is so fucking relieved I want to kiss him. But I want to hear his thoughts first.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. Would kiss me or act like the same asshole you've acting like all that time? So I forgot it and focused on being your enemy."

I feel like an idiot when he admits that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't cry," he whispers, wiping the single tear away. "We're here now, baby. It didn't work. We found our way together."

"Yes," I breathe. "But that's not all that happened."

"What else is there?"

"I think Mom got a great chance to keep you away from me when she paid Demetri to enter your life."

"We know that."

"Yeah, but Demetri doesn't seem like the type to stick to one guy so even though he loved what he was gaining from being your boyfriend while keeping up the charade, he was…"

"Also bored," Jasper finishes for me and I watch the pain flash through his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Jasper looks at me crossly. "Don't apologize for them, Edward. You didn't do that to me. What happened between us was over and done with by then. It was no longer high school and we were both living our lives." I nod in agreement. "Edward, this is their fault. They kept at it. They meddled and tried to kill what we were always met to feel what we feel for each other."

His speech is powerful and true. My mother, Demetri, they were wrong to fuck with our lives for their gain.

"What else happened?"

"I think and from what Jenks said Demetri's former lover said, he sought the guy out and they were together a lot."

"That wasn't they're first time together in my bed then?"

"I don't think so."

A long sigh leaves him. "It's a good thing I never fucked him without a condom," Jasper says bitterly.

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"He and the guy spent a lot of your money, especially when you put his name in your accounts. The guy told Jenks that was Demetri's game."

"That's fucked!"

"I know, love."

"He almost wiped me out, Edward," Jasper says with a hard glare. It isn't directed at me but it sends a shiver of fear down my spine anyways. Jasper's temper can be out of control. I'd hate for him and Demetri to be in a room, alone and together. I doubt Jasper would be the loving guy he was using all that time.

"I know, and if you ever need my help with anything…" I let the rest of the sentence hang. Jasper had nothing against me spending on him but it isn't his favorite thing.

"Luckily, you caught him though, but I'm still worried, Jasper."

"Why?" he chuckles darkly.

"Because he still wants you," I say and Jasper scoffs, "and I think he can't stand the fact that you're not with him and happy," I explain.

"That's why you think he's calling me?"

"Since he's worked with my mother, then he knows about us and he fucking hates it. We should watch out for him."

"We should."

We're silent for a while. Both of us lost in our thoughts until Jasper's laughter breaks the silence. "What's so funny?"

He looks at me, chuckles and shakes his head. "I feel sorry for you."

"Why?" I smile along with him.

"Because your mom is such a bitch!"

We look at each other long and hard and then break out into full blown laughter.

"Baby, your family is so fucked up!" Jasper laughs.

"Yeah, and my mother has been stealing money from the Cullen foundation for years."

"What the fuck?"

"She's been robbing you and your dad?"

"Yeah!" I chuckle, coming down from my mirth. "She has been doing that for years and I don't know how to tell Dad."

"I'm here for you, baby." Jasper pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Everything is so fucked up, baby," Jasper says with a laugh. "Your family is so fucked up."

"They really are," I laugh along with him.

We pull away and Jasper asks, "What are you gonna about her?"

"First, I have to tell John what she's been up and then we go on from there."

"And Demetri?"

"We get ready to expect his unpleasant surprise."

The rest of the day passes with me and Jasper trying to figure out how to get my mom to confess to what she's done to us. Jasper and I have surmised that discovering my true sexuality wasn't what caused this. It was the fact that I wanted Jasper. Someone beneath us. She saw Jasper as a threat, which was unbelievable and ridiculous to me when Jasper suggested it.

"You're crazy!" I laugh over dinner. The discussion has taken us all the way up to there. "This can't be because of that."

"Yes," Jasper insists, taking a sip of his drink. "It can!" He smiles and I love it. Seeing it makes my heart flutter in joy. I'm so glad that my revelation didn't send Jasper running for the hills to get away the fuck up that it is me. He still here and he still loves me.

"She thought that you'd free yourself of her and her stupidity. And with me, you'd want to help. It was in you. But you were under the wrong influence. My poverty would've opened your eyes," he's chuckling while he says this but it makes sense. If Jasper and I were together then, I would've wanted to help him and his family. "I can't even say this with a straight face, but I think it's what she was thinking or something along the line. She felt threatened, Edward."

"What if being with you made me more charitable than I was back then? What if I wanted to go into business instead? I would have found out that she was skimming money from the family fortune."

"See? Baby, you're figuring it out," Jasper smiles.

And he's right.

By the time we climbed into bed, I had it all figured out. "I know what to do. Tomorrow, we're going to host a dinner party at the mansion. Alice is a pro. She can get it done. I'll invite a bunch notable people. People she's been impressing for years. Those she thinks envies her."

"You sure you're ready for it?" Jasper asks and he's within reason. He's thinking about my feelings.

But this will be done. Esme is going to learn her lesson. "I am. With you there, I am. But I have warn you."

"I'll be seeing the asshole from high school?" He's way ahead of me.

"Yeah," I say, leaning in for a kiss. "But the dick has grown up. He's in love and he couldn't be happier about it. He just doesn't like people fucking with what's his."

"I'm yours?" Jasper teases and I climb on top of him.

"Every fucking inch."

We left thoughts of tomorrow alone and just enjoyed the rest of the night.

_**Next: Dinner party and Edward learns a truth from Esme herself. **_


	39. Goodbye, Mother

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

**JPOV **

Fuck, Edward can plan. From the moment we opened our eyes this morning to the enthusiastic blowjob I got in the shower, my fiancé has been knee deep in planning his mother's 'truth' party.

For the millionth time, we went through what would be needed for the day and once everything was in place, we'd be giving Esme the surprise of a lifetime. Her little dollhouse was going to come crumbling down around her. But it was her damn fault for fucking with our lives.

How could she be so devious, so fucking deceitful? How could she fuck with her son's head like that? He was a rat bastard because he thought she loved more for it. He was mean to others, not because he was a prick, but because he foolishly thought she loved him more.

But the more Edward planned, the more I thought about something. I couldn't share it with him. He'd be crushed and I hope I'm wrong.

But Esme has to face the fucking music. She's wrong and has been wrong for so many years.

What a spiteful and selfish woman! She fucks with her son's life because him being who wanted to be wouldn't suit her. She needed him under control. She wanted more money than being Carlisle's wife and Edward's mother offered her.

I don't understand it. What more could she want? She has the world! They gave her the world and she spat it back in their faces by lying to Edward and Carlisle and then by stealing from them.

It's almost time for Carlisle to get here. He needs to learn the truth before Esme hears what Edward has learned. We're about to zap his happiness. I know his divorce was finalized yesterday and now, he's about to learn what his now ex-wife has been up to all these years.

Edward has already phoned Alice and filled her in on the plan. We had to wait while she ranted. She couldn't believe the deceit and the lies.

After his call to our friends, and mine to my sister, who was shocked and ready to kick ass, he calls the attendees for this little abrupt soiree, and they accepted his invite. The most important ones, like James, he had to force, but even he accepted.

After that, he gets his attorney on the phone and gives him an invite.

"Part one completed," he smiles after hanging up the phone. Part two is Carlisle learning the truth.

We sit on the couch in silence. Edward's confidence has given way to his nervousness the closer his dad gets to arriving. A movie is playing on the TV, but it's mostly serving as background noise.

The doorbell rings and Edward springs up. "He's here," he says nervously.

"I'm here for you," I tell him with a kiss and he nods and goes to get the door.

I listen to their greeting and then Carlisle makes his way to the living room, and nods at me in greeting with a smile. He's in his scrubs and a lab coat. He's coming directly from the hospital seeing as it's around lunchtime. "What's up, son? You wanted to see me?"

"I want to talk to you about something," Edward says softly.

Carlisle is all smiles. In fact, I have never seen him this happy. "Okay, but…umm…Carmen is in town, and we're heading going to meet for lunch." This is great. Mom's prayers for Carlisle's happiness must be working. "I didn't even bother to change and she said it was cool," Carlisle says so quickly, you'd miss it if you weren't listening. He has a big crush on my mom's friend.

"That's great," Edward says honestly. He's happy for his dad. I'm sure with what he's about to tell him, to hear that someone is making his dad happy is a very good thing. "But I need to talk to you."

"About?" Carlisle says, growing serious. "We already talked about my divorce. Does this have to do with the wedding? You guys aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

"No," Edward and I say simultaneously, making Carlisle laugh.

"Good, because I'm looking forward to it and seeing my son happy," he says sincerely, looking at us both. But when he takes in our serious expressions, he asks, "What's wrong?"

Edward looks at me and I nod at him encouragingly. Carlisle needs to know. "I spoke with Jenks before you called yesterday."

"That's good!" Carlisle cheers. "Did he find out who's paying Demetri or who paid him to mess with Jasper's life?"

"Yes," I answer for Edward.

"Who?"

"Mom," Edward says sadly.

A million and one expressions pass over his face quickly before he settles on confusion. "What? She doesn't know anything about Jasper. She's never been interested in anything about him since your high school years. Why would she want to pay Demetri?"

"Because she knew I was gay before I even came out to you guys and she knew I wanted Jasper," Edward says; the truth of the matter reeling off his tongue.

"Hold on," Carlisle chuckles. "Edward, Jasper, Esme was as shocked as I was when she found out about you two. Yes, she was livid, but she was stunned. I was there!"

"That was an act," I reason with him. "Jenks found out that Demetri was paid to keep me away from Edward. Even though, Edward and I don't understand it. Esme found it necessary to keep me away. It made no sense to me too. But your ex-wife found it necessary."

"But Edward is a grown man, Jasper!" Carlisle shouts, his anger getting the best of him. "I almost learned that the hard way and I had to pull my head out of my ass and quit being an idiot. Edward will date and now marry who he wants!"

"I know that," I say calmly. "But your ex-wife didn't want to accept that. She even contacted my dying father in prison to try and use him to come between us."

Carlisle plops down on the couch next to me, "What?"

"But Jasper's dad told her to fuck off," Edward says for me.

"She never told me any of this. She just told me what we had to do, and that it was for the good of our family," Carlisle sighs. "How did she know you were gay in high school?"

"Her other source back then, he used to follow Edward around," I say.

"James," Edward replies, providing Carlisle with the name.

"That little prick that always came over?!" Carlisle yells.

"Yeah," Edward says.

"Carlisle, there's more," I tell him.

"Dad, how did Mom get the money she spent?" Edward inquires. He's getting to the bombshell now.

"Well, there is an account set up for her," Carlisle simply says.

"Any other source?" Edward laments.

"Well, most of her inherited family money dwindled when you were a kid so she's been solely living off of us. But as your mother and my wife at the time, I saw no problem in that. Why are you asking?"

"What about Mom's foundations?" Edward says, hitting the nail on the head.

"Edward, there is only the Cullen foundation and she sits on the board, son. It was how she tried to mess with Jasper. She tried to use the board's influence," Carlisle explains with a hint of confusion to his voice.

"Dad, Jenks has Mom's records and what she spends excessively exceeds the limits set for her," Edward says. "Not to mention the dummy corporation she set up to steal money from us. She's been doing it for years. Things especially picked up when she found out that I was the inherited, and since I hardly touch the money, she's been helping herself to it. She took a risk the other day when she blackmailed Garrett to try and get my attention away from Jasper."

"Edward, what are you saying to me?" Carlisle growls as he stands up to pace the room. "Your mother has been robbing us?"

"She's even forged your signature, Dad," Edward says sadly.

"How much?" Carlisle hisses. His eyes are dark with anger and he's clenching and unclenching his fists as he continues to pace in front of us. He only stops to ask questions.

"Dad…" Edward tries softly.

"How much?!" Carlisle thunders.

Edward sighs in resignation. "Right now, about thirty million is missing."

My mouth falls open in shock and Carlisle looks like he's about to pop an artery.

"Thirty million dollars?!" Carlisle shouts. "I've given that woman everything she wants, and this is how she repays me? This is what a mother does to her son?" he glares at Edward. "She's been stealing your inheritance? Jenks is sure about this?"

"Yeah, dad. He's sure."

Carlisle plops down in his seat. He places his head in his hands. He gets up and paces, running his hands through his hair. Finally, he looks at us and says, "Whatever it is you have planned, I want in."

Edward and I explain the plan to him and Carlisle agrees to meet us there tonight.

**~~wytwm~~**

Carlisle was in a foul mood when he left. He called Edward later on in the evening to reassure him that he was okay after Edward had called him a couple times and he didn't answer. Edward and I thought Carlisle had said fuck it and gone to confront Esme on his own.

But Carlisle said that he only canceled lunch with Carmen, but he invited her along to our 'soiree'. He needed the support and Edward agreed.

Currently, we're parked in front of the Cullen home and Alice and Bella are already here. They're leaning up against Alice's Porsche, waiting on us to make a move.

"Are you ready, babe?" I ask Edward, who smiles at me before saying…

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We get out of the car and walk hand-in-hand to the door with Alice, Bella, and Alice's team trailing behind us.

The front door swings open and a livid Esme blocks our path. "What the hell is going on here?" she hisses at Edward.

He is actually scary as he stares her down. A shudder runs up my spine and back down again because I haven't seen this boy in years. Holding my hand, tightening his grip on it to control his temper, is the boy I went to school with. Edward says it was the only way to handle her. He had to sink to her level. He had to become the son she raised him to be. The asshole she loved.

"Well, the last I remember, my last name is Cullen and I own this house and the many others we have. What kind of fucking question is that, Mommy dearest?"

She's shocked, speechless and completely defenseless against asshole Edward.

He pulls me closer to his side and kisses my neck while he grabs my ass. Esme gasps at the scene in front of her and Edward laughs heartily. "I'm here to party, Mother," he growls at her and walk us into the house.

"Alice!" Edward shouts. "Set up anywhere!"

Alice answers and takes her team with her and heads off somewhere in the living area, I think. Bella stays with us. Esme huffs and storms off. So far, so good.

"Are we good, Edward?" Bella asks him as soon as Esme is out of earshot.

She isn't familiar with 'asshole Edward' like I am. I know him enough to know this might not end good. Esme is in for it.

"Why would I be, Bella?" he counters with a flirtatious grin and winks at her. She looks shock but I'm unfazed because unlike high school, there is something different about Edward this time around. For one, his hand hasn't left mine since we walked through the door. It's as if he's using my closeness to keep him grounded.

My Edward is in there…somewhere.

"I want all of you to get out of my house!" Esme screams at Alice's team. "What are you doing? Don't touch that, you imbecile!" I can see her from where I'm standing and I watch as she stops back toward us, while shouting, "Edward!"

"Yes, Mom?" he says teasingly as Esme stops in front of us. I can hear Alice instructing her team where to set up the food.

"Edward, this is nonsense!"

"Me having a party to celebrate my engagement to Jasper is nonsense?" Edward continues to tease.

Esme glares at me. "I don't see a reason to celebrate that!"

"Oh, I do," Edward says and then kisses my neck. "And I've invited everyone we knew to celebrate with us."

Esme's eyes bugged out when Edward said that. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone in high society that could attend on such short notice."

"What?!" she screeches at the top of her lungs.

Edward laughs and drags me away while Bella heads to where Alice is. He lets me walk ahead of him up the stairs and winks at me when I look back. "I want to show you my room."

Esme is screaming for Edward and telling Alice's team to get out of her house. Edward just smiles while we ascend the steps.

He drags me down a hall, and I have to admit, we haven't been to the Cullen home since…well, ever, and it's huge! Edward guides me into a large bedroom and slams the door shut behind us. I take a seat on his bed and he sits beside me with his head in his hands.

"Edward?"

"I need a minute," he answers. "You're here, right? You're going to help me, right?" He sounds so scared.

"Of course I am. I'm right here to help you, darlin'."

He sighs and looks up long enough to pull me into a hug. "Thank you, Jasper. I love you so much."

I hold him tight. "I love you too."

We stay in the room until Edward is ready to put on his show and then we head back downstairs in time to hear Esme screaming at Carlisle to get out with his trash. I watch as Carlisle whispers something to Carmen and she smiles until she spots me and Edward and then she waves happily. Esme follows her gaze and stalks over to Edward and me.

"What are you up to?" she growls at Edward.

"Just having some fun, Mom," he teases.

"I don't have time for your games, so take your merry bandwagon and get the fuck out!" she yells. Everyone stops and stares at her while Edward smirks.

"Not yet." He pulls me away from her and we find Bella in the living area assisting Alice.

"Are we ready?" Alice whispers to us.

"No," I reply. "Beresford isn't here yet."

"But James is," Edward smirks as James walks in nervously with a scowl on his face until he sees Edward, and Edward nods to him. He nods back and takes a seat on the sofa.

"What's up with that?" I ask Edward incredulously. "What did you say to him on the phone?"

"He won't risk his cushy life as a plastic surgeon, love." Is Edward's answer.

John Beresford arrives soon after as does Rose and Emmett, who has to keep a strong grip on Rose when she spots Esme. John is being accompanied by two gentlemen I haven't seen before.

"Are we ready?" I ask Edward and he looks toward the entrance and smiles widely. The house has filled in the small amount of time since we've been here. Most of who Edward had called is here. They're all staring on curiously and whispering to each other.

"We are now."

I follow his eyes only to see Garrett standing there. Edward is really going all out. The small gathering is filled with people that the Cullens knew well enough. And who weren't will surely hear what happened. This is going to be something else.

Edward looks at me with an easy smile and mouths that, he loves me. I repeat the sentiment and then he pulls me to the middle of the room.

"Welcome to our little party everyone in attendance," he says in introduction. "Please, feel free to mix and mingle with other guests." Most people nod as Edward goes on, "Now many of you know my family and the sordid arguments we've had over my sexuality," they are some whispers and a few people nod in agreement with Edward.

"But I am proud to announce that I've found the man of my dreams and we'll be getting married soon." Edward turns to me then. "Jasper makes me happier than I've ever been. He's the air I breathe. He's always been. You see, I have been in love with Jasper since high school. It's just that back then I didn't know what love was so I didn't understand what I was feeling and I ended up hating him for it..." the crowd murmured and some of the women giggle. It must have sound like a love story to them. "Jasper made me weak in the knees. He made me want to be happy. As happy as he and my soon to be sister-in-law, Rosalie, were every time I saw them at school."

"Edward," Esme hisses. But Edward goes on as if no one said anything to him. He has the room's full attention. "So I bullied Jasper. I made his life a living hell. I was fucked in the head, and like most children, I blame my parents for it. I blamed myself too. But Jasper and his kind family, my friends, my dad, they've all helped me to see that I wasn't the only one to be blamed for my transgressions. Apparently, my blaming my parents wasn't unfounded. My dad admitted that he was dumb and has recently apologized and we're trying to see if we can finally be the father and son we should've been."

"Edward!" Esme growls.

But again, Edward doesn't answer her. "My friends, they're encouraging people and still love me despite the bastard I was. I'm as lucky now for the great friends I have as I was back then for the assholes that helped fuel my hate. People like James, stand up, James."

James stands and nods nervously. His beady eyes move quickly around the room, taking in all our faces.

"Yes, James was one of my friends…" I'm looking at Esme while Edward speaks and I watch as she tries to make eye contact with James. "But James knew more about me than he even told me, didn't you James?"

James looks like he's about to burst. "Listen, Edward, she made me do it." Holy shit! It doesn't take much to make him talk. "She didn't threaten me like Garrett…" _He knows about Garrett?_ "But when I ran into you guys and said those things, it was supposed to offend you so much that you two would forget it and break up or some shit. But you just wanted Jasper all the same."

"Why?" I ask, letting my voice be heard. I am the victim in this.

James rolls his eyes, and looks at me like it's obvious. I know what it is. I know he was fucking Esme. Edward and I figured that out. Alice says 'eww' and Bella chuckles at her while the murmurs in the room grow louder. Carlisle is fuming in a corner and shooting daggers at the back of Esme's head.

"Alright, the truth is…" James starts.

"Shut up, you prick!" Esme shouts at him.

"Talk," Edward says in a threatening tone.

"I used to sleep with your mom," James says, causing the room to gasp. "It's how she used to convince me to follow you and tell her what's going on. I told her how you go to the gay club in Port Angeles and how you started pining after Jasper when he was with Peter."

Edward turns to his mother and smirks. "Nice one, Mom." He gives her a thumbs up.

Esme is furious; she's fuming on the spot but there is no escape, she's under everyone's scrutiny right now and Edward is determined to get rid of the dirty laundry and raise his family name above the stigma that is his mother.

But James isn't through. "The other day, when things didn't work out the way she wanted, she contacted Jasper's dad in prison, but the old man wouldn't help. He wanted nothing to do with her schemes so I asked her what she was going to do, and she said not to worry she's handling it."

"She found me," Garrett pipes in. "I wasted most of my family's money on things I shouldn't be spending it on, and Esme found out through my mother who I had confided in. I was bailed out of that about two days ago by Carlisle actually, because Esme had to return the money to the Cullen Foundation that she would've used to pay me off with if I drove a wedge between Edward and his boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Edward corrects and I smile. He looks at me and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back giving him my full support.

"All of you, get out!" Esme shouts, but no one moves.

"We can't go yet, Mom," Edward says with a sinister grin. "These people are here to hear about your little deeds to stop me from living my life because you wanted to continue stealing my money and to hear about the great lengths you went to just make me stay an asshole like you."

Esme looks shocked. Shell shocked to be exact. No words can come out of her mouth when Edward says that part and she sinks further when he adds, "I think Dad wants to know why you forged his signature if he'd already set up an account for you; one that you still have access to even though you're divorced and he's just paid a hefty sum in alimony. Yet, my trust fund is thirty million dollars short. By the way, mom, where's my money?"

"Edward, I can explain," she starts.

"Not to me," he says snidely. "I want you to tell Jasper why you wanted to fuck up his life."

She looks at me and then him. "He grew up with nothing, and you walked into his life, first through me and the stupidity I did and then through Demetri, why?" Edward asks; both of us wants to know.

"Yeah, Esme, why?" I say, taking up for myself. "I didn't even care enough to know anything about you until I was seeing Edward. Why were you so involved in my life?"

She walks over to me, sneering, and scoffs, "Because you weren't good enough. He's a Cullen. They are caring men. Kind, loving and if I let your do good family influence Edward, he would've drifted from me and I wouldn't be able to control him as I should! He's mine! He's my son. And I should determine how he lives his life!"

"He's not a child," I remind her angrily. "He's a grown man."

"Might as well he still was a child," Esme says to the shock of the room. "He would've been far easier to control; like he used to be."

"You're sick," I tell her.

"I'm not sick. I know what I want and I go after it, no matter what," she says, trying to defend her cruel actions. "As for you, you were quite happy with that little con artist. He was good, wasn't he? He was excellent. Best money I ever spent. He wants to be a writer and I thought it was a good investment. My son had already sowed the seed of hate in you and made you run from Forks like the little bitch you are, but he was still secretly lamenting, longing, I could see in his eyes. He was weak. Always weak like Carlisle. So Demetri came into the picture. I had been keeping tabs on you. You were doing well and I needed to keep you away. Too bad it didn't work out."

I really wish she was a man right now. I want to throw one good punch. "But you didn't depend on Demetri screwing around or my promotion happening, did you?"

"No," she sneers. "It made me sick to see you here and it still does whenever I see you two together."

"Because I represent all your son can be without you," I say, "a decent man."

"What do you know, you son of a bitch?" Esme shouts at me and Edward moves forward but I press my hand in his, calming him. I can hear Rose arguing with Emmett behind me. She probably wants to shove her fist down Esme's throat. But I wouldn't allow it. I have Esme is right where I want her. She's confessing and doesn't even know it.

"I know a lot more than you think," I smirk. "I've been listening to you and Edward. You're the reason he was so messed up. You almost ruined him, but Edward is too strong for you. You couldn't corrupt him for long. It was for your gain too. All of this, 'I love my son and want him strong' crap is not for him. It's for you! It's so you can continue stealing from the family."

"So what?" Esme says cheekily. "I am a Cullen. I can do as I please."

"You were a Cullen and you better be lucky if I can convince Edward not to sue your ass for his money," I say to her.

"You bastard!" She moves to slap me and one of the men who came with John steps in and grabs her in time. Not that I would've taken that slap. I don't really care right now.

"I've heard enough," he says and slaps a pair of handcuffs on Esme, arresting her screaming ass for fraud.

She screams at Edward how much she hates him and how she never loved him. It was all about the money. She only had him so she'd have a way into the family.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, you disgusting piece of shit!" Esme yells while being dragged away. "You think I wanted you? You think I loved you? That's why I did what I did. I was bored and your dumb ass was entertainment. I hate you, Edward Cullen and I curse the day I had you!"

She shouts all the way out the door.

We stay until the crowd disperses and everyone who is not of upmost importance leaves to spread the news. Edward is deeply hurt but the Cullen name is cleared and I am here for him.

He hasn't moved from his spot on the sofa since he sat there twenty minutes ago. I sit down next to him and whisper, "I love you, baby."

He slightly smiles; his tear filled eyes breaking my heart as Rose walks up and sits with us. She kisses him on top of his head. "We all love you. Don't let what she said get to you, you'll heal in time. We're here for you."

Carlisle, Carmen, Alice, Emmett, and Bella all nod in agreement.

"See? We all love you," I say to him; pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Edward cries on my shoulder.

_**Next: "Move in with me."**_


	40. My Place, Our Home

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

**EPOV **

It isn't the easiest thing to hear one's own mother finally confess the truth. Much less to hear her say that she hates you and she only had you for the money.

My mother only wanted a way in; she only wanted the Cullen fortune. Esme Platt only had me because she wanted to be associated with the power that came along with being a Cullen. I was nothing to her; nothing but a means to an end.

And when it wasn't going her way, she tried to skim money out my trust fund from under me.

That takes a while to come back from. The whole truth burned me more than I thought it would. She even went as far as to fuck James while we were in high school to have him at her beckoning call to keep tabs on me. She controlled every aspect of my life expect for my adoration and growing love for Jasper at the time.

It was my guiding light even when I didn't know it.

I am now hell bent on spending the rest of my life with Jasper Whitlock and showing him how much I love him whenever I can. He saved me, even when neither of us knew it. He didn't hate me when I was a jerk, he pitied me. I hurt him every day, and every day, he forgave my stupidity. I was blinded and dumb. And my fiancé was the wisest man I knew. He lived and loved wholeheartedly and his small family had more love in than I could have fathom.

I'm happy to be apart of that now, because I need them now more than ever.

It's been four days since the planned party for my mother's confession and it still hurts. I knew it would be it burns to know you weren't wanted.

My head throbs every time I think about what she said to me. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around her hate for me. I love her so much, and I spent years, wanting to be whatever she wanted, and all that time, she was deceiving me.

My friends have tried to be there for me. My dad has tried, and Jasper…he's still trying.

I broke down the same night and disappeared to my room at the mansion to wallow in the dark. But Jasper wasn't having that. He found me and called Jeanne.

I was lying in bed, motionless, when he came in, kissed my forehead and gave me the phone.

As soon as his mom's concerned voice hit my ear, I started to cry. She was so loving and devoted to Jasper and Rosalie, I envied that. I told her and she said it was nonsense. I had no reason to feel that way anymore, because I had her. She would be my mom too. She joked and said, mother-in-law to be exact, but she'd be a momma to me all the same.

I cried even harder.

Jasper, who wasn't far away, came into the room while Jeanne continued to say soothing words to me. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. Rosalie was next. She crawled in and lay in front of me. She took my free arm and wrapped it around herself, letting me know she was here for me.

My friends and my dad and even Carmen, weren't far behind either. Everyone filed into the room, and stayed there until the next morning.

I told Jeanne all the horrible things my mother said to me, and Jeanne begged me, in time, to forgive my mother.

"She's dumb, baby," she had said. "You're a wonderful man and if you were mine, I would've been extremely proud of you for finally standing up and being who you were met to be. But, Edward, I'm so sorry she said those things to you. You didn't deserve that."

I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up the next morning, the sight on the floor and the bed shocked me.

Everyone had stayed in my room with me. Jasper was sound asleep behind me. Rosalie, in front of me. Alice and Bella were curled up on the small couch in the corner. Emmett was on the floor next to the bed on Rosalie's side, and my dad and Carmen were on the floor by the fireplace.

I felt so loved, sobs left me and they woke Jasper; who immediately took me in his arms and coaxed me while whispering his love.

But now, four days later, my fiancé has gone out for groceries and I'm lying here on the couch with my emotions on my sleeve and my feelings threatening to choke the life out of me.

My mother's words are playing on a reel in my mind. I can still hear her voice in my head.

"I was everything she wanted and still she denied me the one thing I wanted," I say to myself as Jasper walks through the door, "a mother."

"Hey babe!"

I quickly wipe away my tears as Jasper comes into view. His hands are filled with grocery bags. "I thought we'd pig out tonight. Just some good old fashion comfort food and some damn good movies, baby. What'd a think?"

I want to answer but all I can do is cry. I feel like an idiot. I'm a blubbering mess.

"Babe?" Jasper's voice is closer and I can hear the bags being set down on the table before I'm enveloped into his arms.

"She didn't love me," I cry into his shoulder, gripping it tight. "Esme fuckin hated me, Jasper." I pull away to look in his eyes as they glisten with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His love knows no bound. My mother fucked with his life and he's sympathizing with me.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about, love," I plead. "You're perfect. I was wrong to do things I did to you. I thought if I was powerful she would love me more. I didn't stop to think about the people I hurt. I thought that being on top was all that mattered. It's what I was taught. But I listened for nothing, Jasper. I fucked with you for nothing. You shouldn't want me. I'm a fuck up. I thought I was changed, but I can't change." I cry. "What if one day, I think about being like that again? Be that asshole? You should run, Jasper. I don't want to hurt you, baby."

Jasper looks at me long and hard before he responds in a strong voice, filled with conviction. "First of all, we're fuckin' getting married and I'm not about to get cold feet." He looks me dead in the eye and goes on, "When you were pursuing me, trying to get me to see that you've changed, did you let up after my first refusal?"

"No," I croak.

"Why should I?"

"Because my family fucked with your life," I reply, sniffling while Jasper wipes away my tears.

"You didn't," he counters. "That was all her. Esme was greedy and wanted all she could get and more. I was just a part of her game."

"She shouldn't have been playing in your life," I tell him.

"No," he smiles, "but I don't care because I have you, Edward. And I love you, don't you love me?"

"With all I am," I cry to him.

"Then we're in this together," he says, leaning forward and bringing my quivering lips to his in a sweet kiss that forces my tears to stop. When he pulls away, Jasper has a beaming smile on his face and then he playfully grows serious and says, "And don't let me hear you talkin' shit about me leaving you again. It's us against the motherfuckin' world, baby. Say it."

"It's us against the motherfuckin' world," I genuinely smile.

He pulls me in his arms and holds me a little longer until he pulls me up from the couch and takes me to the bathroom; where he bathes me and then makes love to me.

**~~wytwm~~**

"So what do you want to do, son?" Dad asks me over speakerphone.

I look up at Jasper for affirmation and he nods, but I'm still not sure. "I don't know, Dad," I mumble.

"They want to charge her with fraud," he says, his tone angry. He's very disappointed in my mother and he wants her punished.

But me, I can't do it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. Jasper thinks it's okay. We talked at great lengths about it while preparing dinner and came to a decision before calling Dad.

But now Dad is on the on the phone and I can't do it. "Do you want that? Do you want Mom to go to prison?"

He sighs solemnly. "A part of me does, especially for what she said to you, and another part…" he trails off.

"Just wants her to disappear, but she broke the law and she isn't even sorry about it," I state, recalling my mother's unremorseful behavior.

"Exactly, so what do you want to do?" Dad says, taking us right back to where we started.

"Charge her and then we'll settle out of court," I say, giving him Jasper's suggestion. Jasper squeezes my hand in support and I sigh in relief; happy that we've reached a decision.

"I just want her to disappear, Edward," Dad says. "She's not to be trusted. And prison might be beneficial for her. She hurt you and I can't forgive her. I know I hurt you too and a part of me will never be able to fully forgive myself for that. I should've been stronger. I shouldn't have neglected you."

"I know that now, Dad."

"Well, Esme doesn't," he insists. "I know what you and Jasper are saying, and I want that. I don't want a long and drawn out battle to recover your money. I just want to move on and I want you happy when you guys get married," Dad continues on with a small chuckle and it warms my heart that he's happy about me being happy. It's great to have at least one parent who loves me.

"Well, let them charge her and we'll move on from there," I say in finality.

"Okay, son," Dad says. "I'll speak to you soon. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Dad." We hang up and Jasper sighs. "What?" I ask him.

"I just feel like it isn't over."

We don't say anything. We just leave at that and went back to trying to enjoy our evening together.

**~~wytwm~~ **

Last night was a lot of fun. Our down and comfortable dinner and tons of horror flicks was exactly what I needed. Jasper laughed at me whenever I cringed at something on the screen.

Nothing frightened him and I hope he'd instill that courage in our kids. I wanted to be a Dad. It's been resting on my mind for weeks now, but with all that has happened, I've been ignoring it. Not today though. Not with what I want to speak to Jasper about.

"Hey, babe?" he calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my toothbrush?" I love the sound of that. I love hearing him rambling about in my bathroom, searching for his stuff.

"Why?"

He sticks his head out and peers at me on the bed, going through his sketch book. Jasper has been sketching a lot recently. Especially this morning, I woke up to find him sketching me again. I loved how detailed his drawings are. The resemblance to me is uncanny.

"Bought a new one, gonna replace that one," he says with a wink and goes back in there.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you when you get out, okay?" I say with a nervous sigh. I hope he won't say no.

"Sure, babe!" And then the shower is turned on.

I close my eyes and push away my desire to jump up and run in there and ravish him. I can almost feel his smooth skin against my lips and his hard cock in the center of my palm while I stroked him.

But not yet, maybe later when we've hopefully have something to celebrate.

Jasper comes out of the bathroom some minutes later and gets dressed in front of me. He's a fucking tease and I love him even more for it. God, I can't wait to grow old with this man!

When his cock bobs between his legs while he puts on his pants, I can't help but look and lick my lips before biting the bottom one.

"See something you like, Edward?" he smirks.

"Yes," I breathe. "But I can't have it yet."

"Oh yeah," he says in a husky tone as he walks over to me and leans down for a kiss. "You want to talk, right?" I love when he lays on his southern accent of his, thick. It makes me so fucking horny and clouds my thoughts.

"Umm…I did?" I ask; wanting only to hear him speak again.

"Yeah, darlin, you did." Fuck! I think I just come.

"Oh! Yes, umm…can we go out to the living room?" I ask, jumping up and running from the room. If I stay, Jasper would've found some way to get us to have sex. I swear, he'll never tire of sex. I'm marrying a sex demon.

"So what are we talking about, baby?" he asks as he waltzes into the living room behind me, pulling a shirt over his head.

I scowl at the movement, hating that those lickable abs of his and his tattoos are hidden from me.

Jasper smiles while I go for it. It's now or never. I have to ask. "Jasper, I want you to know how much I love you and we're going to get married."

"I know that, darlin'. What's this about?"

"Whatever I have is yours," I say. Shit! I'm fucking this up. It doesn't go this way in my head. I ask if he wants to move in, he says yes, we kiss and then we make love. How's that hard for me to handle? I save human lives on daily basis. What's wrong with me?

"Edward, I know you'll probably want a pre-nup or something like that with all that has happened with your mom, but hun, I ain't after anything you own. I've got my own."

I shake my head profusely. "No! I don't mean it that way, Jasper."

He furrows his brows and sits down beside me on the couch. "What do you mean then, babe?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I'll never get this entire speech out if I'm staring into his eyes. "I want you to move in with me. We're gonna spend our lives together and I want us to start a little sooner. I want us to live together. I want to wake in your arms, Jasper. Whenever our shifts at work allow it…" I open my eyes to look at him then and I smile at what I see there.

Bliss. Happiness. Tears. "You sure?"

"Yes," I sigh in relief. "We can live wherever you want. If you want a bigger place, I can get it or we can get it together. I don't know. But I love you and I want you with me. I can't wait until we're married. I want you here. Now."

Jasper doesn't say anything for a while. In fact, he gets up and paces the room. "I want to be here with you…but…"

I don't wait. I come up with another alternative. "I can move in with you!"

Jasper laughs. "Baby, your place is far bigger than mine."

"No!" I don't want him to say no. "I'll sell most of this shit. All I need is you."

Jasper looks sad and I don't know why. I want to know if he's rejecting the idea. But why would he? We're going to get married and live together.

As if he's reading my mind, Jasper says, "I'm not rejecting the idea, Edward. And I thought I told you that it's us against the motherfuckin' world, babe."

"You did."

"Good," he smiles and takes back his seat next to me. "Then I'll be the one moving…in here." I feel like my heart is beating again. "And I'll give my place to Rose. She loves it. And as for somewhere bigger, we'll see. But for now, yes, Edward, I'd love to move in with you."

I sigh, laugh and shout. "Fuck yes!" and jump my fiancé.

We fall back against the couch, laughing and kissing until things grow too heated and move to the bedroom. We make love until we're too tired to move and I drift off to sleep, securely wrapped in Jasper's arms.

It's us against the motherfuckin' world.


	41. Life Forward

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Baby, grab that box, why don't you?"

"Sure thing," Edward says, kissing me as he goes by and out the door.

Looking around, I can't believe Alice. She's a genius. She's managed to bring me and Edward's style together and turn his, well…our place into one attractive apartment. His personality and mine are blended well throughout the place.

One of his guestrooms is now my 'art studio' and the other is saved for when we have a guest stay over.

"What's in that box, Jasper?" Alice, my interior decorator extraordinaire, asks in an edgy tone. "It better not be another action figure."

Alice had found my action figures and comic books and wanted to get rid of them. But Edward told her no. She thought it wouldn't blend with anything. But Edward insisted on keeping them and when my fiancé says something, you listen.

Damn, I like it when he's being forceful. It's such a turn on.

"No, it's not action figures, Alice…" she actually looks a little intrigued and happy about that. But I'm about to mess with her. I love doing it. It's so easy to pull Alice's leg. "Actually it's full of toys…" her eyes bug out before she quickly covers her shock. She's too easy. "like dildos, whips and such."

"Jasper, come on man!" Emmett yells as he walks by while Alice scowls at me, making me laugh. "That's over sharing, man."

"That's not over sharing, Em," I counter with a grin. "Over sharing would be telling you which one I'll be using on Edward later." My fiancé winks as he goes by me and I smack him on the ass.

I really did have a few toys and I will be using them on Edward sometime soon.

"You two," Emmett laughs. "You're almost like me and Rosie."

That wipes my smile off my face. Rose and sex should never be in the same sentence when I'm in an earshot.

"Ha! Gotcha, punk!" Rose laughs as she moves pass me and over to a giggling Alice and they high five.

"Don't make me kill you, Em," I growl at him, making Edward laugh as he goes for the last box. But not before kissing me on the way.

"Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I smile back as he exits.

"Come on, man," Emmett says in a whiny tone, bringing me back to the matter at hand. Emmet and my sister. "You know I'm mad about your sister."

"I know," I sigh in resignation, because I'm truly happy for them. Rose is crazy about Emmett. And I'm glad. Rose deserves all the happiest in the world. "I'm happy that Rose is happy."

My sister throws me the brightest smile.

"I'm happy that you've found the guy for you too, Jas," she says as Edward walks back inside.

She is right. I can't be happier. What I feel for Edward, I have never felt before. It's never been like this. What was I doing before? Why did I think things could have been this good? I was so wrong; sorely mistaken because life is better with Edward by my side. He's the guy for me.

He grins while walking by and I return his smile. He's excited that I'm moving in.

After I'd told him yes, we set our plans in motion. That began with us informing Alice. Edward said that not only was she an amazing chef, she was also a master at interior designing.

When we called her, the first words out of her mouth were 'what took us so long?'. We laughed because it was true. We knew what we meant to each other and we could have done this right after getting engaged. But life and circumstances got in the way.

But now they've been handled, and Edward asked, we were ready.

I have given my place up to Rose. One good thing about that is Rose wouldn't be far away since my place was always pretty close to Edward's.

The last of my stuff is unpacked and Alice has the place the way her warped little brain wants it.

"Well, my work here is done, gentlemen," she says triumphantly.

"And we couldn't be more pleased," Edward says in acceptance with his arm around me and the heat of his closeness clouding my senses. I want him. Now.

Rose looks between us and chuckles, "Yeah, and we're going to leave you guys so you can jump one another." Edward clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably, making my sister and me laugh. He's still getting the hand of Rose's brutal honesty. "So we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I tell her. Hardly a day goes by without me talking to Rose or Mom. They're my girls.

When the door closes behind our friends, we look around and then head for the couch and throw ourselves down on it. I rest my head on Edward's shoulder. "I love this couch."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that."

"It's why I opt to give Rose my couch," I look up at him and say, "yours holds sentimental value."

"Because you've fucked me on it?" he chuckles.

"Exactly."

Edward laughs and it's good to see him smiling. It's all I've been trying to do the last few days; get him to smile.

Things have been very tense since his mom's revelation that she never really wanted him. A rug was pulled out from under Edward and he went spiraling. He and Carlisle are still trying to come to terms with all she revealed.

I had thought in the beginning that Carlisle was with her because her family was richer, but it turned out that the money had dwindled over time. The money Carlisle thought she had, was in fact, his own family money. Seeing as his father bailed hers out of some debt.

Esme was lying to Carlisle about that. It was Edward's grandfather's money.

But she's been stripped of that now. It's been returned to its rightful owners, Carlisle and Edward.

There is so much I want to ask that woman because with her, the lies just keep on coming. And the lengths she went to in order to ensure her place on top is unbelievable. Like sleeping with James?!

What was this woman thinking?

But one thing is clear to me now, and with that, I fully understand my role in her little twisted story. Esme hated me because I stood for everything Edward could be. Seth may have taught him the way, but I was always the first. I taught him love even when I didn't know it.

The hearing is coming up. It'll be in a day or two. Esme will be getting a sweet deal in my opinion. According to the deal Edward's lawyers, Ian and John, worked out, she will only have to serve minimal time in prison for fraud. Then she'll get to live comfortably and far enough not to bother Edward and me anymore. If she wants contact, it will be handled through the lawyers.

Edward and his dad are comfortable with the terms and I'm sure Esme will be too. I can hope that in the future, she'll see the error of her ways and seek to be apart of her only son's life, but I'm not going to hold my breath.

It's all about the money to Esme Cullen.

It's what she was gunning for; what she planned for and what she lied and manipulated for.

Edward has been broken up over it. But with my help, and especially Mom's help, he's slowly coming around. With each day that passes, he accepts what's happened and moves on.

I can learn from his example. My dad will be transferred to my hospital in about a day and I will have to gear up in learning to forgive and letting him go.

Carlisle has been in contact with the prison and since our visit, he's gotten worse. Things don't look good. And all I can think about is Mom's advice. I've got to forgive.

"Where are you?"

I smile up at my fiancé. "I'm thinking about my dad, Esme, the hearing and about how I can learn to forgive."

"It's hard," Edward chuckles, "but needed. Your mom is right about one thing, we can't truly move on if we don't forgive those who've wronged us."

"That's true," I sigh, "but for now, I just want to enjoy being here…permanently."

Edward gleams down at me. The amount of love in his eyes is staggering. "I'm so glad you are. You're here. You're really here to stay."

"For as long as you'll want me, babe."

"Then you'll have to stay forever, because I'll never stop wanting you."

"I love you, soon-to-be Mr. Whitlock," I whisper before pulling his smiling lips down into a kiss.

Nothing pleases Edward more than hearing me call him that. It still stuns me that he wants my name, but I proudly give it to him. Our wedding plans are full throttle ahead and we'll be walking down that aisle soon.

I can't wait.

**~~wytwm~~**

Things return to normal over the next few days. Edward and I went back to work. Our shifts varied, but we still found the time to be together.

Living together came easy to us. Spending all that time at his place paid off. I already knew my fiancé and how anal he could be sometimes. They were very little arguments, and they usually ended with great makeup sex. Overall, everything was coming together smoothly.

The wedding wasn't far off. All the planning and arrangements were drawing to close. I was actually going to miss messing with our wedding planner. Edward stressed that I shouldn't tease, but she made so easy. She was as obsessive about details as Alice. But between things were working out perfectly. The guest list was completed. The menu sorted. The music handled. The venue, which will be the Cullens' mansion here in Seattle, organized and ready for us. All the planning and preparations were nice but my favorite part about all of this will be when it's over and Edward is my husband.

I can't wait until he's Mr. Cullen-Whitlock.

But there are curveballs. Such as Edward being pissed at me for the clauses we discussed with our attorneys, John and Ian. John represented me and Ian defended Edward. I thought a pre-nup was beneficial. It will clear up some things. Life is unpredictable and we can only hope for the best but I want to be damn sure prepared.

Edward has opted to give me half of everything. I accepted with certain criteria. If in the event of kids, we decide what will happen to them if anything happened to us. Our wills were drawn up and could be revisited if any changes in the future. But Edward stressed that I will never be left without anything that he didn't deem sufficient if anything happened to him.

I couldn't argue. I only return the favor by stating the same for my estate.

Another issue is that, well it's not really an issue because Edward and I have been expecting his arrival, but my dad has been transferred to my hospital. Carlisle has him under the best care, and he's doing whatever is necessary to keep my dad comfortable. I have gone to see him and so has Edward.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward's hand over mine is comforting and it makes me smile. I'm a bundle of nerves since I'm trying to think of a way to escape because I've got to meet Rose at the jewelry store. I'm picking up his ring today.

"You. Marrying you." He ducks his head and smiles. "It'll be the happiest day of my life. And I'm thinking about how weird that is to say, given our history. Life is funny."

He chuckles. "It really is. I can't believe I'm here sometimes. But I'm thankful that I am. I'm happy that you gave me a chance and I look forward to our life together."

"I can't wait." I kiss him and then whisper against his lips, "Will the sex still be as good ten years from now?"

He chuckles deeply and I momentarily want to drag him somewhere private and have my way with him. "It'll better."

Edward's searing kiss is interrupted by him being messaged. He's needed in the ER, and as much as I'm thankful for the escape, I'm peeved I didn't get to fuck him. But the thought of seeing his wedding band eases that. And I dash out of the cafeteria after he leaves. I've gotta meet Rose.

She's standing outside the store when I pull up. "Finish ravishing Edward for lunch?"

"No, and I plan to make up for that later."

Rose rolls her eyes and smiles with a shake of her head. "Let's go."

The manager greets us eagerly. When I came in with my order, I had one thing in mind, the ring had to be fabulous. It's not usually a word I'd use, but I wanted Edward to have the best. And the Harry Winston white gold wedding band encrusted with diamonds, was just that; the absolute best.

I'm all smiles when Rose and I walk out of the store.

"Okay, hand it over," she insists. "I've got to get a picture of it to Mom and then put it away."

"I'm a little reluctant at first, but I eventually give her the black velvet box. "Be careful," I warn.

"I'll guard it with my life," she says dramatically with another roll of her eyes and a smile to let me know she's kidding. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I sigh. "When are you coming to see him?" Rose knows who I'm talking about. She's been to the hospital to see our father. "If I can go and I didn't try to smother him, so can you."

She chuckles and then grows serious. "I'm working myself up to it. I'll see about not smothering him for what he did to us." I nod, and she goes on, pleading her case as I walk her to her truck. I'm parked right behind her. "I'm trying, Jas. But to think about how he left us and all we went through, it's not that easy to forgive."

"I'm nowhere near forgiving him and I doubt I'll ever be to…completely, but I've gotta try, Rose," I tell her. "I won't move on until I do. And I want to move forward with my life. You should too."

She sighs in resignation. "I'll see about coming to see him soon. Is he…bad?"

I know what she wants to know. Is it time? Dad has been weak and out of it. He hasn't got long. The doctors have already estimated it. "He's not good, Rose. It's looks…" I let the sentence hang and she nods that she gets it.

We say our goodbyes and she leaves while I head back to the hospital.

As soon as I walk through the emergency doors, I'm needed and I spend the rest of my time in and out of surgeries. I catch a glimpse of Edward around four pm, but that's it. The surgeries are scheduled and emergencies and with Dr. Denali by my side, I've got to be in on all of them. I know when my head hits the pillow tonight, I'll be out like a night light.

Around seven pm, I finally make it down to the ER just in time to see Edward.

"I'm heading home," he sighs tiredly.

"I'll be another hour or two," I chuckle. "I'll see you there." We kiss and he leaves.

I head back up to the OR after a cup of coffee. And I'm called to the front desk to accept a call from Dr. Volturi. Aro wants to talk about my career. It's a call I've been dreading. So much so, I haven't talked to Edward yet about Aro's opportunities and how they can uproot my life.

I accept the call. "Aha, Jasper, my boy!"

"Dr. Volturi," I sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" he says in an upbeat tone. Then Aro launches into all he has heard and what he thought about it. He even knows about Edward and his silly mother's schemes. He knows about Garrett and happy that the ridiculous charge has been expunged.

I tell him it's thanks to my fiancé, Edward. He skips over that just like I expect him to. Aro doesn't care much for your personal life. It's all about the job and it's rewards. Especially the glory he gets for recommending you.

I've been Aro's 'golden boy' since my internship in California and while it was fun to move from place to place then, I can't see myself uprooting my life now. Things have changed. My life is here…in Washington.

"Well, Jasper, a great offer has arisen and I think you're the perfect man for the job."

I feared this. Aro values me. And when Dr. Volturi values you, it can be a good or bad thing, since Aro hardly ever negotiates. "Where, Sir?" I sigh while asking the obvious.

He laughs out loud. "That's what I love about you, Jasper. Always reading my mind. It's in New York. And I think it's a wonderful opportunity. You've had enough of Seattle, right?" His tone is so dismissive, it pains me.

"Actually, Seattle is growing on me, Sir, and I'll be getting married soon, so…"

"Ah yes! You and Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. Congratulations, Jasper…" I want to believe his sentiment, but I know Aro. He doesn't really mean it. Aro sees marriage as a blockage to one's career. A partner is only good for certain things. Like appearances at banquets and such. A family is so you can be prized for doing it all; being a top surgeon and a family man. It all boils down to the job for Aro.

That's not me.

"Thank you, Sir."

"But I don't think Edward would be so angry with you when he knows what a wonderful chance this is for you. I think he'll want you to go."

I want to say more but there is no sense in it. Aro will not budge. "How soon, Sir?" I know he won't go back on his word. I'll have to find a way out of this one on my own and I have to tell Edward…soon.

"I'll give you some time to think about this one, Jasper," Aro chuckles. "But I've already given them your name and my remarks on the amazing surgeon that you are." That's Aro's subtle way of saying I talked for you, so you have to do it.

"Thank you, Sir."

I have to talk to Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Edward's injury and Jasper talks to him about Aro. <strong>_


	42. Where You Are, I Am

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Jasper!" I roll my hips and feel him swell inside me. He's coming. "Ungh! Yes!"

I should be resting. I should be asleep but Jasper came home with such a fire in him, I had to have him.

He got home about two hours after me and he couldn't keep his hand off of me. There was this urgency to his actions. The way he held me, kiss me, made love me. It all said that something is up.

"I'm coming! Uuhh!" His long groan and the snap of his hips when he pushes into me and stills, sends me over the edge. He fills me and then collapses against my back taking hard breaths. "Love you..." he whispers breathlessly.

"I love you too." Turning my head, I meet his waiting lips for a smoldering kiss.

"Mmm…" he moans as he pulls out of me, making me groan at the loss.

"What was that?" I have to know.

He smiles. "I needed you."

"I'm here for you, love." And I'll be here when he's ready to talk.

He kisses my back and gets up and heads for the bathroom while I drop my head to the pillow and close my eyes. A warm washcloth wakes me along with his gentle kisses.

What's wrong with him?

The next morning is the same thing. Jasper in a slum. He's quiet, reserved and half way through breakfast, I finally ask what's wrong. I can't stand it anymore. Aside from Mr. Whitlock dying, we had other happy occasions coming up. He shouldn't be this gloomy. What's up with him?

"Just tell me what's wrong," I demand, dropping my fork and pushing my breakfast away.

"It doesn't taste good?" he asks, looking worriedly at my plate.

"It's fine," I say crossly. "What's wrong with you?"

He knits his brows. "I'll handle it."

I don't want to ask because the thought of him pisses me off. "Is it…Demetri? Did he contact you again? Is that why you came home and made love me? Is he still bothering you and you haven't been telling me?"

He looks aghast at my accusations. "No, Edward. Demetri…this isn't about him. It's about me."

I swallow hard. "Is this…are you getting cold feet? We can postpone." I'm not about to lose him.

"NO!" he jumps up and says. "Don't you fucking think that! I'm in this til the end."

"Oh."

"This is about…me and my career."

"I'm lost." What does he mean? "What are you talking about?"

He sighs and throws himself down in his seat. "When I began a surgical intern, I was discovered by Aro Volturi, and…"

"You became his golden boy," I finish for him. I know where this is going. My dad knows Aro and I have had the privilege of meeting him. We've all met up at a few events. His reputation perceives him. He's an excellent surgeon. One of the most skilled, but he's a control freak and anyone he chooses to understudy him or whoever he recommends, is always at his beckon call.

"He wants me to go to New York."

"How long do you have to think about it?"

Jasper sighs in relief. "A while. He says he's giving me time."

I have to know. "Do you want to go?"

"No," he says and I see the truth of his words in his eyes. "My life is here…with you."

I get up and move to his end of the table. He watches my every move as I lean over and pull his lips to mine. When I move away, his dazed eyes meet me. "You're lucky you're marrying a Cullen."

"His recommendations carry weight, Edward."

"My name is just as equally powerful, love."

I step away and get on the phone.

Neither of us has to work until tonight and I take that opportunity to work on keeping Jasper in Seattle; where he belongs. Aro drives a hard bargain, but I'm in the picture now and I'm not one of the other associates he can walk on. By the end of our talk, Jasper can accept or decline the offer in a few months. A place on the New York surgical team will remain open for him, just as long.

Getting off the phone with that control freak leaves me drained. I head to the kitchen for something to drink just as the phone rings. I think it's Aro calling back to pretend like he can decline my offer of Jasper and me in New York or no Jasper, and I answer.

"Yes?" I hear silence and heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Who is this? Hello?"

"I want him back," Demetri says solemnly. Or that's what I'd like to tell myself. I'm cautious when it comes to Demetri. All through my mom and her fiasco, he hasn't contacted Jasper. He must know about her.

"He's where he wants to be."

He chuckles darkly. "You'll never be good enough for Jasper. He deserves far better than you. You're just a spoiled brat who loves to get whatever he wants. You don't love him. You want to possess him."

"I love him and that's the end of this." I'm not about to declare the depth of my love for Jasper to the likes of him.

"That's not the end of it, Edward," he spits my name like its poison. "You're not going to take him from me."

"You need to seek professional help."

"Nothing is wrong with me, you asshole!" he shouts. "Jasper is simply mine. I groomed him to love me. He gave me everything."

"You mean you stole everything from him."

"Oh, and you're going to heal him with your money?" he says sarcastically. "You rich people and your money."

"I suppose you're talking about my mother?"

He doesn't deny it. He laughs. "Oh, she paid me, but I want Jasper too. He's the prize, Edward."

"He's my prize, my love and my life, Demetri…" Jasper and Rose stop in front of me with angered looks on their faces. I meet their hard glare and continue, "He's mine and will remain so. Don't call here again!"

I hang up and then Rose and Jasper launch into questions. I explain everything to them, including my talk and the deal I now have with Aro. Jasper is baffled that I would pack up my life and leave with him.

"You really would?"

"You're my life, Jasper."

All thoughts of Demetri are forgotten for the rest of the day.

The night shift comes quickly and so do the cases. I'm on break and it's around nine pm. Jasper is still in surgery, Emmett is on a date with Rose, and Bella is with Alice in the break room. Who knows where those two are going to end up from there.

I've got no one to talk to and I feel like talking. I think about calling my dad before deciding against it. He's been on call for four days in a row now, working two double shifts. He needs his rest. It surprises me that I'm concerned about his welfare but I guess Jeanne's words and advice are still working. I find myself wanting to know my dad. To know the man that has practically been missing from my life for years. It's like we're meeting for the first time after all these years. And it's good.

I'm by his bedside before I even know it.

"Edward?" Mr. Whitlock says.

"I thought you were asleep." He's lying on his side, facing the window.

"So my kids sent you to smother me in my sleep?" he chuckles and coughs.

"Not really. They don't know I'm here."

"So you're doing it all on your own. Nice." He turns and gives me his full attention.

"Has Rose been to see you yet?" I know she wants to come here but it's just too much.

He looks down solemnly. "No, but I'm not really expecting her to. I mean, it's surprising enough to see Jasper."

"I see."

"Why are you here?"

"Want to hang out somewhere until I get back to work."

He chuckles and coughs a little. "And my room seems suffice?"

"Yes, it is," I smile and he returns it.

We enjoy a few moments of silence before my curiosity take over and I ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Dying. I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"Make sure I'm dead before you put me in the freezer," he jokes.

"We will." We laugh at each other.

"But truly, Edward, it's scary to see the end coming, you know. I can't do shit about it. And I keep thinking, I wasted all that time being a dick to my kids. To Jeanne. She was great. I cheated on her and she forgave me. She's…wonderful. I…even begin to explain how great she is."

"I know how great," I share, "in my own way. She's like a mother to me now. She's what I've always wanted in a parent. She's loving, kind, a disciplinarian in a sense. I mean, she talks, and I shut up and listen."

"Yeah," he laughs, "Jeanne always had that effect. She's a good woman and I hope she'll find someone who's perfect for her."

"He'll have to go through Jasper and then Rose," I chuckle and Bobby laughs along with me.

"How hard a task is that?"

"It's fucking impossible."

We laugh again. Bobby's sense of humor is a good one. He's cool to talk to. He knows what it's like to be a former asshole. He can relate to some of the things that bother me until this day. This is just one of the few talks we've had.

"So, the wedding…"

I told him about it last time. "Yeah. Our rehearsal dinner is coming up. Everything is ready and everyone knows their roles."

"Yeah?" he laughs and coughs and shivers a little.

I go and get him an extra blanket and then sit back down. "Well, yeah. We've got everything right down to our suits."

He looks at me seriously without an ounce of humor; only pure honesty in his eyes. "I know the circumstances in which you meant Jasper, but I'm so glad that you both have moved passed that. Don't let anyone come between you two. And if you part ways, stay in touch."

"I don't plan to be parted from your son ever again."

He lies back, closes his eyes and smiles, "That's even better, Edward."

I leave him after he falls asleep. The pain medication keeps him drowsy. He sleeps most days. I've called and checked.

"How is he?" Jasper's voice makes me jump. I turn to him and he smiles sadly.

"He's still here. He's asleep now."

"I'm still gonna go in," he sighs. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"Just taking a break and you were in surgery."

He looks behind down the hall. "Yeah, just got out and was about to message you."

He looks like he wants to say something. "What is it?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"How to be better men and how good it is not to be an asshole anymore," I offer, making Jasper chuckle at my forwardness. "I told him that we're good to go for our wedding. Is that okay?"

He nods. "It is. Did you tell you that he's scared of dying?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to lose him." He looks away and sighs. I take his hand and lead him down the hall. We stop and stand by a window that overlooks a bit of the city. I can see the tears glistening in Jasper's eyes, threatening to fall.

"I think that's alright, love," I say. "I'm just getting my dad back and I wouldn't want to hear that he's dying. But you know what?"

"What?"

"At the very least, love, you have these moments. And I think he's so grateful," I share because I know it's true. "He's proud of you. And I think he'd love to healthy enough for you to kick his ass..." Jasper laughs. "But he's thankful for this. To be here. To see you. You're giving him a lot."

"Why do you think he didn't reach out sooner?"

"I would've been scared. I think he knows how wrong he was," I say. "I know it's too late to, but he does."

His phone chirps and he checks it and smiles while I wipe away a tear that escaped his eye. "It's Rose. Mom got in tonight and they're coming to see him tomorrow. They're wondering if you would want to be here since they want me here."

"You don't even have to ask, love. Of course, I'll be here."

We part ways. Jasper heads into his dad's room and I go back downstairs. Work keeps me busy and before drowsiness seeps in and Bella and me take a break to sleep. The next time I open my eyes, thankful that I wasn't awoken in the night, it's morning and Jasper is smiling down at me.

He holds out a cup of coffee to me. "Morning."

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Good morning." I take the cup he's offering and quickly sip the heavenly hot beverage. My day can't start without coffee.

He sits on the edge of the cot. "Mom and Rose are here. They brought coffee and bagels."

"Let me get up." I take another sip of the coffee and Jasper kisses my forehead and gets up, heading for the door.

"Get out here before I eat your bagel," he chuckles and walks out.

I meet them in the hall. Jeanne pulls me into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you," she says cheerily.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Rose is quiet and so unlike her usual outspoken self. "Edward, thanks for talking to Aro for my brother. I'm glad you guys are sticking around for a while."

"It's my pleasure. It took my dad and a member of the board before my call to Aro. He can be very cunning and persuasive."

"Yes, he can be," Jasper adds as we move toward the elevators.

"So he wants Jasper to up and leave again?" Jeanne questions. "Doesn't he care that your life is here in Washington now?"

"Not particularly," Jasper and I answer simultaneously.

Rose and Jeanne look baffled. "Why not?" they both ask.

"It's the job," I offer. "It matters more than anything else to Aro and he believes anyone he backs, should be the same. But I think from Jasper's records, he's proven that. He's one of the best residents, no matter where he works. I think he can stay put for a while. And selfishly, I offered up myself along for the ride while Aro continued to insist on Jasper taking up the New York offer."

"How did he take that?" Jasper asks while we get off the elevator.

"He was shocked," I chuckle, "He wasn't expecting that."

"And the power behind the Cullen name, as much as your mom has almost tarnished it, it's still effective then, right?" Rose inquires.

"Very much so, especially since Dad and I are taking back that power," I tell them while we walk to Bobby's room. "Dad and I will be handling the charities personally now and we'll be getting our own people to represent us. I hope I can count on you both sometimes?"

Jeanne and Rose offer up brilliant smiles. "We'd more than happy to."

"What about me?" Jasper pouts.

"You're there to draw the mass of girls and boys who want to drool over you," Rose jokes.

"And I'm there to tell them that he's mine," I add.

We're all smiles until we stop at the private room's door. Bobby is behind that. I've gotten used to calling him by his first name. We aren't the best of friends, but it's good courtesy and the small talks with him have been helpful.

Rose begins to back away. "I can't do it."

Jeanne turns to her. "Yes, you can. You and Jasper are coming in with me. Edward has been here more than any of us." It is true. I visit him. "Edward has no reason to. He hurt you both and Edward, like me, is possessive and protective of the ones he loves. So he definitely has no reason to want to be in the same room with Bobby, but he has been. It's our turn to find the strength to."

"I've been here," Jasper says.

"Yes, you have and I applaud you, baby," Jeanne says sympathetically. "But have you tried to forgive? He's not coming back from this. He's leaving. He's going to meet the Lord and we have to give him this gift for his journey. We should forgive. Even if it's just a little. We can do the boatload of it later, but right now, Bobby needs us."

Rose takes a few steps forward and clings to Jasper's side. Jeanne nods to me and I open the door.

Bobby is awake and sitting up. It's breakfast time but his tray is still full. He doesn't have that much of an appetite. He runs his hand through his hair in the same manner Jasper does it if he's nervous. "Hello," he says softly to us.

We all nod and Jeanne steps closer. She moves over to the bed and hugs him. He grips her while his body shakes with quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry!" is his mantra. Even when he pulls away, he's still repeating it over and over again to his children.

We sit down for a talk. Bobby is in and out of it. And we even wait until he naps. The doctors check him. And he awakes to talk again. Rose is barge of emotions. She fully expresses herself until she's clinging to Jasper in tears after she hugs her father.

When Jasper moves to talk to him, he's seems strong, but if you're looking close enough you can see that he's not. He's just bottling it up inside. He's doing what he does best; he's being strong for his girls.

"I can't fully forgive you now," he starts and Bobby nods. "It's too much. You've done too much. But I tell you that even though I was angry at first when you contacted me, I'm not anymore. I'm happy that you did because at least, I get to see you. I get to be here for you. You might not have been there for me. But I'm not living by your examples. They're shit." We chuckle. "I live by my own and it's gotten me this far. But I've got to thank you, because where you failed, I succeeded, and when you ran, I stayed. I learned to do the opposite, and it's led me to Edward and the future we'll have together."

Bobby nods and wipes a tear from his eye. "Jasper, Rose, Edward, and Jeanne, thank you. I wasn't the man I should have been but I'm thankfully to each of you in my own way. I don't expect forgiveness. I'm just glad to see you guys." He looks directly at me. "I'm happy I got to meet and talk to the person who will be making my son happy. I've heard of Emmett and I met him. He's a great guy, Rose."

We didn't know that. "Em never said he visited you," Rose croaks.

"Well, he did. He wanted me to know that even though I was an asshole, he thought it was wrong to die alone and he's glad Edward and his dad helped me to come here, to Seattle."

We all chuckle. Bobby continued to talk until he was sleepy and we said our goodbyes and left.

Jasper and me have the day off. We say hello to Dad downstairs. I hug him. I just wanted to. He was shocked, but he grips me tight and tells me he loves me.

Rose and Jeanne climb and I get into Jasper's car. Jeanne will be staying with Rose, but we tell her she can alternate. We love having her over.

Jasper is quiet for the ride home so I ask as we walk through the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," he says quietly with a weak smile that reaches his teary eyes. "I thought I'd be angrier. Edward, I want to be so mad at him. I want whup his butt." I laugh and follow him to the couch after closing the door. We drop down on it. "But I can't. I just want to be there for him."

"You can be mad at him later," I offer. "Curse, break things, we'll buy it back. But for now, just be there for him. You're doing great, love."

He smiles and then rests his head on my shoulder.

The phone wakes me at two am. "Hello?" I'm groggy and wondering who it is. If it's Demetri, I'm going to hunt him down and kick his ass for waking me. Jasper groans and turns over.

We had an okay day. We stayed in and talked. We didn't accept any calls. We just took the day to be.

"Edward?"

"Dad?"

There's something wrong with his voice. It has that tone. And I immediately knew what he was going to say. I've had to say before. It's the worst thing to say even if it needs to be said.

"Edward, is Jasper awake?"

"No."

"Who are you talking to?" Jasper asks. He gets up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hold on, Dad."

He looks at me long and hard when I hold out the phone to him. He slowly reaches for it, takes it and places it to his ear. "Carlisle?"

Dad tells him the news. He nods and thanks Dad for calling. He hangs up and then turns to me, "He's gone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: On hold.<strong>_


	43. You are Home

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for your reviews last chapter! I was an epic failure in responding, but I read them and loved every one. You guys rock!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

The television is playing but I'm not really seeing it. Edward and Rose left about an hour ago and haven't been back yet so I'm alone with my thoughts and it should be a relief, but I miss the company. Mom went to lunch with Carmen and Carlisle, and Esme's hearing is tomorrow.

The world keeps spinning but I'm standing still, whispering to myself, _"Dad's gone."_

I don't know I cared so much. I had vowed to hate him for leaving us.

But I don't feel that way anymore. What I feel now for him is strange. It's like something I'm missing; something I can't put a finger on. And I don't know what to do.

It's been almost a month since my dad's funeral and I'm still numb with the lingering, strange feeling haunting me. I was the one who spread Dad's ashes, and I thought it would have brought me a sense of closure, but it didn't. Something is still missing.

Why can't I be satisfied with this ending? I helped him! I spoke to him before he died. I was a good son, even when he wasn't a good father! Why can't I find closure?

The angered thought bugs me. I can feel my temper boiling and I want to break stuff. Edward says it's okay to. But I can't.

I'm worried about my numb feelings toward my dad's death and I told Edward. I told him I felt cold hearted; maybe I was internally cheering over his demise.

Edward dismissed it. He said that I wasn't cold hearted or relishing in my dad's end, I was just handling my grief differently and he'd be here for me for whatever I needed.

I had the greatest man in my life.

When I was still in doubt, Edward drew reference to his mother and her inability to feel.

"You're no Esme," he said, making me laugh. It was my first real laugh in days at that time. "You can't just get up and say 'this is what I'm gonna feel today'.

Edward was right. I couldn't do that.

But at nights, when he was asleep, the tears crept up. The pain in my chest was crippling and I felt like I was choking to death if I didn't spring up from beside him and stagger to the kitchen for water.

One night, it was so bad, Edward found me on the kitchen floor curled up into a ball…crying. He held me until there were no more tears.

I sigh and turn off the television. There's no reason for it to be on. I'm not watching anything. I'm just wasting electricity.

Instead, I swing my legs up and lie down on the couch. I close my eyes and take a few calming breaths. The crippling sadness is bubbling up inside of me. I can almost feel the tears as they build.

And as they spill, I say to no one. "I wanted to say so much to you. I wanted you to be there…Dad. I wanted a dad. I wanted to hold you, hug you, and hear you say that you were proud of me. When I wanted advice on life. I wanted you to be happy for me. I wanted to feel proud to call you my dad. I wanted…" the words are choking me while I grip my chest and cry, "I wanted to curse you for being so selfish and so careless. I wanted to kick your ass for being a bastard." The tears clouded my vision. "Mostly, I wanted to say…I love you. Because despite all of it, you were my dad and I loved you."

The strange feeling comes back when I admit that and I get up from the couch. I need water. I need to breathe. I need Edward. I need to say it. I can feel it. I know what the odd feeling is. I know what I'm supposed to do. The words are right on the tip of my tongue and I laugh mirthlessly because, for the first time, I feel it in my heart. It's them. It's what I want to say. And I know…I know that I mean it. So I say…

"I forgive you, Dad."

I don't even realize that I'm in the kitchen until I collapse to the floor and feel the cool tiles beneath my knees and I sit there, smiling and letting the tears run freely down my face until there's no more.

It needed to be done. And when I haul myself off of the floor to go to the fridge and grab my water, I feel a sense of relief. It's small, but I'm breathing easier. I feel at peace.

However, that peace is short lived when Rose and Edward come barging into the apartment, arguing.

"It's your fault!" he hisses, holding on to Rose's shoulder for support while he hops on one foot.

What the fuck?

"You're just mad because I almost won," Rose deflects nonchalantly while I walk out of the kitchen, trailing behind them as she takes Edward over to the couch.

I clear my throat and they turn to me. Rose smiles brightly at me; which is never a good sign and says cheerily, "Oh, hey, Jas!"

Edward scowls at her. "Don't 'hey Jas' him," he says. "Tell him what happened."

"Why?" Rose protests with a chuckle.

Edward glances at me and smirks triumphantly at her. "Because that's his 'you better explain yourself now' face which will soon turn into a deep frown that means 'start fucking talking…now!'"

I got to admit, he knows me well.

Rose looks stunned; not because she isn't familiar with my expressions, but the fact that Edward knows them so well. "How do you know that?" she asks him, perplexed.

Waltzing over to them, I give her a hard glare and help Edward to the couch.

"He knows me," I tell her after I get him sitting. "Now what the hell happened? I thought you two were going grocery shopping!"

"We did," Edward pouts and hisses while he tries to examine his injured right ankle.

"And? That turned into injury how?" I look between them.

"Well, this happened because your fiancé was being a wuss," Rose casually says with a huff.

"I wasn't being a…OW!" he presses too hard on the injured area, "wuss. Your sister just doesn't take defeat well."

Rose looks bashfully then she whines and admits, "Yeah, but Edward is being a pussy."

"I'm not being a pussy!" Edward growls. "You lost, fair and square! You didn't have to sprain my ankle for it."

"You fell," Rose counters.

"You tripped me!" Edward screams.

"I didn't!" Rose yells.

"You did!" Edward yells back.

This is getting out of hand. "Hey! Both of you…shut the hell up!" They both go quiet. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I won and Rose tripped me," Edward explains.

"Won what?"

"We went to the arcade…" Rose starts.

"And," I press.

"He won the game we were playing…" She looks like she'd rather eat nails than tell me that, but that's Rose, she doesn't do defeat. It's all about winning. And she'll kick someone's ass if she loses.

I don't need to hear anymore.

"Alright. Rose apologize to Edward. And Edward, my sister is very competitive. So whenever you're playing anything with her, watch out." I look directly at Rose when saying the rest, "especially if you're winning."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me, but apologizes to Edward all the same. She goes and grabs him a pillow and we leave him with an icepack on the injured spot to go and unload the car.

In the elevator on the way back up to the apartment, Rose points out, "You've been crying."

There's no need to deny it. I'm sure Edward noticed too and will be asking me about it as soon as we're alone.

"Yeah."

She doesn't say anything until the elevator opens on Edward's floor. "I miss him too. In a way."

I look at her with a smile. It's small but at least I'm doing it. "It's funny." We stop at the door, pausing for a minute. "We hated him and now we miss him."

She laughs and opens the door. Rose makes a beeline for the kitchen and puts her bags down. She's at the counter when I walk in after looking in on Edward in the living room. His eyes are closed and his head leaning back on the couch.

"What's your thought on missing him?"

She has something to say. "I think we did love him. He was an ass, but he was our dad. For that second in the hospital, he wasn't such a bad guy. While he laid there, I think he looked at all he did as his past and regretted it. But he was grateful that he got to see us. And that's the thought I'll hold with me. I'm struggling with it. I wake up at nights, frenzied, sad, panicked, but Emmett has been there."

"Yeah, I know." Emmett has really been there for my sister in our time of grief. He's been supportive and patient with her. I'm really rethinking kicking his ass for being with her. He's good for her.

"Yeah," I sigh unpacking the groceries, "I keep thinking about all I wanted him to do and what I wanted him to be in my life. But you're right. We had those small moments."

My sister smiles and hugs me. A few tears escape but it's nothing major. We work in silence putting away the groceries and then Rose tells Edward she's sorry again before leaving. He promises not to throw his victory in her face again and she laughs and says he better not.

I walk her to the door. "Rose, something weird happened before you guys got here."

"What?" She turns to me with concern playing across her features.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just realized something."

"What?"

"I forgive Dad. I can feel it in my heart, Rose," I tell her, feeling the relief of those words spreading through me, "his greed misguided him; made him dumb. Holding on to the hatred I had for him won't get me anywhere. I have to find a way to let go."

"You really forgive him?"

"My heart is now open to."

She sighs and wipes a tear away. "I'll get there…eventually."

"It's cool, little sis. Take your time."

After Rose leaves, I tend to Edward's ankle. He says it's just a sprain so he's not going to get it x-rayed like I want him to, he just needs to go lie down. I help him to the bedroom.

Alice calls after Edward dozes off. She just wanted to check up on me and chat a little. With everything on hold, we just casually talked most days. Alice has been a great friend. She and Bella have stuck by Edward and me.

"I'm holding up," I tell her. "With everything that's coming up, I'll be good in a couple of days."

"I'm glad and I hope you know that me and Bella are here for you," she says.

"I know and I'm happy that you guys are."

"Her dad's in town and he'll be staying for a while."

"Yeah? That sounds good." I've heard a lot about Charlie. He was Bella's dad, who Alice affectionately called 'The Chief' because he's a retired cop who loves Bella, Alice and fishing.

"Yeah!" Alice says excitedly. "I was wondering if you'd mind…you know maybe he'll still be in town and I wanted to know if you'd mind that he came to the wedding?"

"Why would I mind?" I'm puzzled she'd think that. "He's yours and Bella's family."

"I don't know," Alice says in a surprisingly meek tone.

"Alice, talk to me. I'm good. Stop walking on eggshells around me."

She audibly groans. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I just thought...you know, Charlie is a dad and he's great and you just lost your dad so…"

"I don't want to hear about other dads?" I chuckle.

"It's silly, right?" she laughs.

"Yeah. It kinda is, darlin'."

"I'm glad you're cool with it."

"I am."

We talk a bit more and then end the call. I make dinner while Edward sleeps. The painkiller I had given him had knocked him out. He's not really into taking medication but I don't want him in pain so I didn't stop bugging him until he swallowed the pill and I kissed him and left him to rest.

Edward might be okay with playing it tough and grit his teeth and bare it, but I'm not. I don't want him in pain. I don't want to hear any groaning around here unless it's the good kind.

The type that leaves us both satisfied.

"Hey," Edward says, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're walking on the foot." I pull the roast from the oven.

"Yeah, the painkiller is still working I guess."

I move to set the table. I'm feeling a little down again and keeping busy makes it go away.

"You know, we can go see a grieve counselor if you want." That stops my movement. I slowly turn to look at Edward's sheepish face and he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just saying that we can. It's an option. I'm not sure if you'd want to. But the offer stands."

Would it be beneficial to see one? "Maybe Rose and I can go. Mom's handling it a lot better than we are." He nods and I go on without hesitation, "I think I'll do it. I mean, I gotta stop being a blubbering mess, right?" A tear slips from my eye when I say that.

"Hey…" Edward comes closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're not a blubbering mess. You're grieving and I'm selfishly love being here for you."

"For better, for worse, right?"

"In sickness and in health," Edward smiles and gestures to his bandaged right ankle, making me laugh loudly.

"You're really not going anywhere, are you?" I stop to say. "You're here to stay."

"I'll never leave you, love."

**~~wytwm~~**

"You handle your grief differently, but we're making progress," Chelsea says. "I would like to have separate sessions with the two of you." Rose and I look at each other and nod. "I think this has been good, and we're really moving forward."

Today's session has been good. Rose and I are making headway in forgiving our dad and learning to move on. I'm now dealing with my dad's passing a lot better than I was a week ago. And I have Edward to thank. He's the one who thought that getting counseling would be a good thing. So I looked into it and found Chelsea.

She's an excellent counselor who's been really helpful to me and Rose.

When I had mentioned counseling to Rose, I'd expected resistance, but she shocked me when she readily agreed to it. At first, I thought that it was Mom's doing, and I even voiced that, but it turned out to be Emmett.

I was truly grateful to him.

"These sessions will be to say whatever you feel and we'll go from there," Chelsea had advised on our second visit to her office. "I see that your significant others came with you before..." she states because Edward and Emmett came with us on our first visit. "And I want you two hold on to them if they are supportive. Don't be afraid to lean on them. Are they the kind of partners you can lean on?"

Rose and I had nodded because Edward and Emmett were that and so much more. They were our rocks. Their support and love have been nothing short of comforting and healing. With them, day by day, Rose and I are learning to deal with our loss.

"Good."

Rose and I parted ways after counseling and I head back to work. She's going shopping with Alice.

"How's it going?" Edward asks when I walk into the break room. He looks so damn good sitting there reading the paper. All I think about these days is that I can't wait to spend my life with him and the thought still puzzles me to this day, but I don't care. It's our past and we've moved on and found the love we've both been searching for.

This is meant to be.

I know I sound like a girl, but fuck it, I'm happy. And I'm going to spend my life with Edward Anthony Cullen. He's my past, as bad as it was; my present and future, as damn good as that is and will be.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Seeing you," I walk over to him, take his face in my hands, and plant my lips on his. He's been doing a lot better and his ankle isn't hurting anymore. He said it felt better right around the time I gave him a mind blowing blowjob one night to shut him up.

When I pull away, he dazed but remains composed. He clears his throat though and shifts in his seat, making me chuckle. "Session went well I take it?"

I take a seat across from him. "So well that I'm wondering what you're doing after your shift. I'll be off at seven and I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?"

Edward smiles brightly and my heart sings because that smile is for me and always will be. "I don't know what Chelsea is telling you, but I love this renewed attitude of yours and I'm off at seven too so I'd love to."

"That's great, but what do you mean 'renewed'?"

"Whatever is happening in grieve counseling is bringing back the old you," he explains. "You haven't really been yourself."

He makes a point there. My mood has been off and it started with when Demetri first contacted me.

"To me, it started when Demetri first contacted you and then it went on from there." Edward is right on point. "There were moments, good ones, but the bad just kept coming back. You try to hide it but I see it. And I do my best to help but…"

"I know," I feign sadness and then smirk at him, "I try to hide it, but I guess I've got a really perceptive fiancé."

Leaning in, I kiss his cheek, but when I move away, his crooked smile almost makes me drag him out of his chair and into my lap. "That you do."

We leave the break room after I eat the rest of Edward's lunch. He doesn't mind and spends most of the time with his hand on my leg under the table. A hand that was dangerously close to where I wanted it. But we had no time for that. Sadly.

Work went on for us, separately, until seven in the night and then it was time to leave. We didn't waste a minute in there. If we stuck around, it was guaranteed something would happen that would cause a delay or possible cancellation. And I couldn't let that happen. I needed to talk to Edward about something.

"So where to?" he asks after he hops in my car.

"Alice's restaurant. I need to talk to her too." Because of my dad, Edward and I had postponed our wedding proceedings. Everything had been set, but we stopped for understandable reasons.

But not anymore. I'm more than ready to marry Edward. I don't want to wait anymore. I'm seizing the moment.

"What's up with you?" he says, bringing me back. We're at Alice's and Edward was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention since we parked," he says with concern. "What's wrong?"

I don't answer verbally. I kiss him and get out of the car. Edward follows suit and we walk inside. Stacy seats us and then I launch into what was running through my head with Edward.

"So you want to do it now?" Edward is more than happy to skip everything and get hitched.

"You can make it happen, can't you?" I laugh and he joins in, but pouts a little. "But you want the big wedding."

Edward blushes a little. "I know you hate the big spending."

"It hasn't stopped you before."

And it hasn't. The expensive clothes sitting in our massive closet says so. He loves to buy me things, or do lavish things for me. Like getting me those three thousand dollars boots or the four thousand dollar trench coat sitting he thought I had to have.

"No, it hasn't," he says happily. "But if you want to run off and get married now, we can do it."

I see her before he does and she's fuming. It's easy to imagine steam coming out of her ears as she stomps over to us. I'm shaking my head 'no' to Edward but he keeps talking until Alice descends on us.

She looms over us and I chuckle at my fiancé antics; he's doing whatever he can not to meet her eyes. She pointedly looks down on us. "Don't even think it. You'll be doing no such thing! We're going to have a fantastic wedding for you guys and you're gonna love it. Don't let me hear any more nonsense of eloping."

"Alice, Edward was just trying to…"

"I don't want to hear it," she says swiftly and sternly. "A wedding; an amazing one!"

We nod in agreement and she personally takes our order. "I guess we're not running off and getting married tonight, huh?" I jokingly say to him when she leaves.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me she was behind me?" he whines. I love it when it he whines and pouts.

"I was trying to beckon to you but you were so excited by the prospect of marrying me…" I let the rest of the sentence hang with a smirk on my face.

He gets up and kisses me. "Yeah, marrying you will be an adventure," he says when he pulls away.

"Get ready for a life of madness, filled with me walking around naked to Rose's impromptu visits with her dirty jokes to Momma calling to check in on us. It'll be horrible. Not to mention, me as your husband."

Edward is all smiles by the time I'm through, and I can't wipe the smile off my face either. "Yeah, sounds tortuous."

Dinner is served and the steak is good. Alice always gets it right. Edward and I do the usual small talk throughout it but I want to talk to him about something. Really, it's something I want to say or share with him. I want him to know this. He needs to hear it.

When we get to dessert, I see it as the perfect moment to stop him before he lifts another slice of that decadent chocolate cake to his lips. There is only so much a man can take. I'll jump him right here in front of everyone.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hmm?" He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and I want to pounce.

"I want to say something to you," I say before I forget and drag him off somewhere and ravish him. "I want you to know that…Edward, you are my home. You are home to me."

He puts his fork down and looks at me. He smiles and his eyes gleam with happiness. "Why are you saying this?"

"It's because of something I've talked about in counseling," I tell him. "It brought about this realization. You see, it didn't just stop at me becoming willing to forgive my father. I also realized that you were home. No matter where I went after I left Forks behind, it never felt like home and I thought it was because Mom and Rose weren't there, but it wasn't that."

"What was it?" he whispers.

"It was what I didn't see until I admitted to myself that I was falling for you." I reach for his hand and hold it in mine. "You were what was missing, Edward; because you are home."

We left the Alice's soon after because Edward wants be alone. When we get home, we're a mess of hands as we kiss and unclothe each other. A trail of clothes follows us to the bedroom. His kisses are ardent and never sweeter than they are now.

Even though Edward's kisses have always been like honey to me; sweet and delectable. But after my declaration, everything seems magnified to me. From the feel of his hands on my skin, the taste of his tongue, the loving pressure of his lips on mine. The way he nips and sucks at my neck while he leads me over to the bed. The way he worships my body as he drops to his knees and take me into his mouth. The way I feel when he sucks me. The feel of his silky hair in my grip while I hold him still to pump my cock into of his waiting mouth.

It was like being with him for the first time.

"I want you to make love to me." My request comes soon after I'd come down his throat. He's breathless and beautiful. I nibble on his bottom lip in-between kisses and repeat my request. "I want you to make love to me."

He smiles and wordlessly leads me onto the bed. He showers me with more kisses and only moves away long enough to reach for the lube. He adoringly prepares while he whispers his deep affections.

"I love you," he says when he enters me and I smile and close my eyes at the welcomed intrusion. I'll want him forever.

"I love you too."

Our lovemaking is a slow dance of passion and love. Edward pushes and I take. He sighs and I moan. He whispers his love and promises breathlessly with groans as he heads for the end. I tell him that I'll never let him go. He'll never get rid of me. He pauses and laughs and I join in before telling me that it's the other way around. I'm the one who will never be rid of him.

I moan and tell him that I don't want to.

The touch of our bodies sets me ablaze. He's driving me toward that end and I want it. I beg him to let me be on top and he lets me. I climb into his lap and hug my body to his. I bury my head into his shoulder, kissing it while whispering raggedly as my orgasm approaches how much I'll always love him. And then we fly; we fly together with grunts and moans of pleasure.

Edward descends with loud breathing and I come down with tears. He pulls away. "What's wrong?" his concern is touching.

"I'm okay," I chuckle tearfully. "I'm really okay. This was just…overwhelming. Coming to that realization and knowing that I have you in my life. It's just…much."

"I know how you feel," he says with a sigh. "And I want to say that, I'm happy that I'm your home and I want you to know that you are mine. I want you to know that it's always been you; even when I didn't want to admit it to myself, it was you, Jasper. I'll never be able to tell you how much it means to have you in my life."

"I think I know."

"Good," he laughs and kisses me.

And I do. I know how much he loves me. I know what it's like for him to want me to want him. But I more than want Edward Cullen. I love him. He is home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Rehearsal Dinner and more….<strong>_


	44. Rehearsal and a Surprise

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

"We shouldn't be here right now," I mutter to Jasper and he chuckles. "It's not funny, love. We shouldn't. Why does this have to be today? Why couldn't we handle this on another day? Why today?"

"It just is, babe," Jasper says with ease and I want to choke him.

"I hate your positive attitude right now," I complain and he laughs.

"Well, deal with it, because I'm glad this is happening today. We'll deal with Esme and be done with it. For now."

He makes a good point, I don't want to see it, but it's a good point. It's just that today is our rehearsal dinner and I want to focus on that. A whirlwind of planning after we got things back on track has gone into this and I'm not about to let even the thought of my mother ruin it. I don't want to feel sad. I want to feel as happy as I did this morning when I woke up in Jasper's arms.

"I hate that it's today."

"I know."

"Today is about us."

"And the sooner we get this over with the better," Jasper counters with a grin I want to kiss off of his face.

"I want some of whatever you're taking, Mr. Upbeat."

He laughs heartily and strong. "I'm simply in love with you, Edward Cullen. I know that you're it for me. I know that my life will never be complete without you. I know that I want to be a dad with you. I know that I want to grow our kids with all the love we can give. I know that I want a house full of grandkids for us to spoil and I know that I'll love you forever."

"I can't wait to put that ring on your finger," I say and then kiss him.

"Good. So now that's we're on the same page, we're gonna head in there, hear what the judge has to say, and then leave," Jasper says with a smile.

"As great as that sounds, and as much as I love you for telling me all the reasons you're smiling, it still sucks that it has to be today," I stubbornly say, making Jasper chuckle and shake his head before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Fine, then think about what I'm going to do to you when we get home and see if you feel better."

"Now I want to leave more than ever."

"Too bad, because you'll only get what I've got in store for you if you behave."

I jump and gasp when his hand trails up my thigh. But then I frown when he moves it away just as quick. I can't believe he's promising relief and a good fuck, but only if I behave. "Cock tease," I mutter and he laughs at me.

Since his declaration to me the other night, Jasper has changed for the better. His grief counseling is going well. Our wedding is back and Alice is happily working away. There is nothing to be concerned about. I'm not thinking about my mother, who I am about to face. And I'm not thinking about Demetri, who's somewhere planning and sulking that Jasper is happy without him.

I'm focusing on the fact that my wedding is two days from now.

Tomorrow, Jasper and I will be driving up to The Woodmark Hotel where our wedding will be held. We'll be staying overnight in separate suites and then after the wedding, we'll spend one more night in the hotel and then leave for our honeymoon in Paris with a visit to Venice.

When Jasper and I had discussed our honeymoon, he couldn't decide between Paris, France, and Venice, Italy. I found both places equally appealing seeing as I had visited them before. I told Jasper this and shared my favorite spots. He still couldn't decide so I told him France. He agreed. But I'm also taking him to Italy. It sounded like he was in love with the idea of visiting Venice, and what my husband wants in this world, he gets.

"You're gonna pay for calling me that," Jasper growls in my ear, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? It's not like it's four days from now and I'm naked and under you."

He growls again and is about to tell me exactly what he wants to do to me, when Dad and our lawyers, John and Ian walk up.

"Good Morning, boys," Dad says.

"Good Morning, Dad."

"Carlisle, John, Ian, would you all excuse Edward and me for a minute?" Jasper says smoothly. "There's something I would like to discuss with him."

They excused us and I'm pulled down the hall of the courthouse while Jasper searches for a secluded spot. He finds the bathroom and I laugh as he fist pumps and pulls me inside. He wastes no time in making sure we're alone before I'm pushed into a stall and his lips are on mine before I can breathe a word.

My fiancé drops to his knees, frees my aching cock from the confines of my pants, and pulls me into his hot mouth. I can't do a fucking thing, except hold on to the top of the stall and enjoy the ride. He sucks me hard, fondles my balls, and pulls me down his throat. The sensations are too much. There's light before my eyes. I want to shout for him. I want to scream his name. I want him to fuck me until I can't walk straight. And when I come down his throat and he licks me clean and then stands, I drop in his arms.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he whispers. I nod because there's nothing else I can do. "Good. But I didn't get what I wanted so I can't wait until I fuck that tight ass of yours, Edward. I'm gonna make you scream my name until you're hoarse, darlin'."

With that promise, we leave the bathroom stall and clean up in a thankfully empty bathroom. If someone I had been in there, I'm not sure how we would've explained. I can't think straight and Jasper looks too smug to care.

We walk out of the bathroom and he has to tell me to take a deep breath and relax when Dad comes into view.

"He's going to know," I whisper to Jasper.

"So?"

Yeah, he's too smug to care.

He pops a mint in his mouth, winks, and smiles at me. He takes my hand and we walk over to Dad who wants to know if we're okay.

"I'm fine," I say with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Dad says with concern. "You look tired. I'm sorry that the hearing is today."

"It's fine. And no, I'm not tired."

"That's good to know, darlin'," Jasper chimes in with a devilish grin on his face. Dad looks between us and then chuckles. I meet his eyes and he has a knowing look on his face. He clears his throat and turns away from us with a grin.

"He knows."

"And he's happy for you," Jasper counters as his hand slides down to my ass and gives it a light smack while no one is looking.

I keep forgetting that I'm marrying a sex fiend.

"Gentlemen, are we ready?" Our lawyer, John asks from the opened courtroom door.

"Yes," I say with a deep sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Jasper stops and behaves. He grows serious as we move to the door. Gone is his playfulness as he squeezes my hand and repeats the question to me before we enter the courtroom, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

We walk in.

This is a private hearing. Only my mother and her lawyer, Dad, me and Jasper along with our lawyers, the judge as well as the stenographer and court officers will be here.

We all take our seats and Esme is escorted into the courtroom. She stares right at me with a frown marring her face and I glare back. She has no right to make me feel anything but dislike for me right now. She told me she never wanted me and then proceeded to steal our family money right under our noses.

But despite that, I'm not as horrible as she is. I let my lawyers strike a deal on behalf of her. It's a deal that will benefit us all.

I let out a heavy sigh and push away my good mood for what's about to take place. "Let's get this over with," I squeeze Jasper's hand for support, and he smiles at me and mouths 'I love you'.

The judge orders the proceedings to begin and John and Ian each take turn addressing him. Esme's attorney does the same. He tries to paint her as a distressed woman, but the judge isn't buying it. I tune out most of his speech because it's all lies. I know my mother. She knew exactly what she was doing.

In the past, I would've foolishly thought that she did what she did for the betterment of me. Not anymore. Esme did what she did for her own good. She hates me. I was nothing but her way into the Cullen fortune.

In the deal struck, I will be giving her exactly what she wanted.

After her lawyer speaks, John rises and discusses parts of the deal with the court. The judge nods after he's through and says he'll take all pleas into consideration. He bangs the gavel and we take a break. Court is in recess for the next fifteen minutes and when we return, it's time for the verdict.

It took quite a bit of money to keep this private and push the case to go as fast as possible. But it's worth it. It's better to deal with this swiftly and quietly.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" I ask John and Ian.

Ian speaks up, "I'm confident that he'll accept the deal. Her lawyer already has and this way everybody comes out of this getting what they want."

Jasper agrees.

We resume and the judge doesn't even hitch in his decision making. He asks my mother to rise and give her sworn statement to the court. Jasper's grip on me tightens as Esme runs a hand over her immaculate suit, turns to me with a cold look in her eyes, smirks, and begins, "Your honor, I would like to say that I accept the terms that have been stipulated. And if the Cullen men ever think of stopping any form of monetary support to me, I'll sue them for all they're worth. I didn't go through years of a loveless marriage, and had a disappointing child, just so they could throw me away like yesterday's garbage without a cent to my name."

The judge shakes his head in disappointment. "Ms. Platt, am I to understand that you feel no remorse for the things that you've been accused of?"

"No, your honor," My mother says without a care in the world.

The judge looks at her in disgust. "Mr. Edward Cullen is your child, ma'am. Your only child and you're standing here after you stole from your own flesh and blood and telling me that you feel no remorse for hurting him?"

"Edward is Carlisle's child through and through," she says and my eyes well up with tears. This is the woman that I allowed to lead my young life? This is the woman who I thought her word was bond? 'Trample the weak' she used to say.

"He's nothing like me. I had him for the purpose of having access to the Cullen fortune and nothing more. I never loved him the way a mother should love her child. I never felt that bond with him. In more or so cases, he was an annoyance. A hindrance."

"Thank you for that, Ms. Platt," the judge says, shaking his head. "You may sit."

He sighs and then briefly addresses us. "It is usually unorthodox for me to address my court in this fashion, but Edward..." I give him my full attention and he looks at me with nothing but sympathy. "I feel very sorry for you and I hope you have someone to lean on."

I nod and answer, "I do, your honor." I squeeze Jasper's hand and he squeezes back.

The judge then tells Esme to rise, "Esme Platt, in light of the events leading up to these proceedings, I hereby sentence you to eight years in prison with the possibility of parole in four years. The son you're denying is the one who spoke for you and caused you not to be in prison for the rest of your natural life as I would've intended. I would've thrown the book at you, ma'am. Following your sentence and upon your release, you are to have no contact with Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen, Mr. Jasper Whitlock, and no extended members of their family or friends. If you do so, you will be in violation of the deal your attorney accepted on your behalf. Monetary support will be granted to you. You will even have a house waiting for you upon your release from prison. Do you understand this, Ms. Platt?"

"Yes, your honor," she says in a low voice.

"Good," he says and turn to us, "Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen, do you agree to this?"

Dad and I rise and answer. "Yes, we do, your honor."

He nods and we take our seat. He tells my mother where she will be serving her prison sentence and then bangs his gavel, closing the case. He orders the officer to get my mother out of his sight and shakes his head again in disgust as she passes.

She holds her head high and doesn't even look back at me.

"It's over," Jasper whispers and I turn to him.

"It's over." I can't believe it. And mostly, I can't believe how sad it makes me.

We walk out of the courtroom and Dad thanks our lawyers. Jasper shakes their hand in gratitude. They each pat my shoulder in sympathy and then Jasper excuses us. I feel like I'm on a different plane of existence when he escorts me to the car. I was the one who drove us here, but Jasper is taking me home. I can't think. I can't wrap my mind around it. I hate how I feel. I shouldn't feel like this.

"It's over," I say again as we walk into our place.

"Come on, darlin', let's go sit down."

"Why do I feel like this?" I ask him because I'm praying he has the answer. I don't want to feel anything but contempt for my mother. But a side of me just can't. That side loves her as a son should love their mom despite how she feels about me.

"I shouldn't feel this way, Jasper."

"I shouldn't have let my dad in," he says. "But I did, and I don't regret it. Despite what Esme is or how she acted, the bottom line is she's your mom. Maybe one day, she'll learn the error of her ways and come around one day. Maybe not. But I'll be here for you, babe."

I look at him as the tears roll down my face. "We should be having fun," I try to joke, only to have it swallowed by small sobs. "I shouldn't be a blubbering mess right now. We should be in the midst of an orgasm or something."

Jasper laughs. "Maybe later. Right now, I'm just going to hold you."

He does. Jasper takes me in his arms and lies down on the couch. I curl up into his side and when he whispers for me to let it go, I cry. I hold him tight and I cry for the past I had, for the past I _should have_ had, for the present I'm happy that I have, and the future that I will make different. I'm going to love my children. I'm going to learn from my parents' mistakes and make sure that my children never feel the way I do in any way or form.

Maybe one day things will be different. But for now, my mother and her treachery are behind me. In the end, she got what she wanted, the money.

**~~wytwm~~**

"What time is it?"

"Half past the hour we should be at our own rehearsal dinner," Jasper jokes. He's taking this way too well. He's as happy as a lamb while I'm freaking out about oversleeping.

After we got home, I broke down. But Jasper was here to hold me, let me cry, and tell me it would be alright.

"Jasper, seriously, you could've waked me up," I say to him as he licks his lips and checks out my ass from his place on the bed. He looks so good lying there in his black Armani suit with his head propped up against the headboard, his long legs crossed at the ankles with a relaxed look on his face, and nothing but lust radiating off of him as he eyes me while I fix my tie.

"Nah, aside from how much I love to antagonize our wedding planner, you needed the rest," he says.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

He gets up and comes over for a kiss. "You're welcome." He smacks my hand away and fixes my tie himself.

"If I watch you fiddle with this damn tie any more, I'm gonna rip it off," he pulls me close and kisses me sound on the lips before continuing, "and who knows what else I'll rip off."

I'm in a state lust all the way to the town car. We greet our driver and get in the back. We're been driven tonight. And I keep my head on his shoulder the whole way there.

There is a large applause when we walk into Alice's restaurant. Peter yells "Finally!" And everyone laughs. The laughter heightens when Jasper gives him the finger. Jeanne gives Jasper the eye, as he calls it, and he behaves himself.

Our night is filled with good food, great wine, well wishes, laughter and dances between me and Jasper and just about every one of our guests. Even Emmett found his way into my arms at one point. Rose and Jasper teased us, but we didn't care. Emmett kissed me on the cheek, and said if he batted for the other team, he and Jasper would be fighting over me.

Jasper told him he didn't share.

I'm currently standing in the corner with Rose and Alice. We're watching Jasper and Bella freak out about Jeanne and Charlie chatting up a storm on the other side of the room. They're within an earshot so we can hear their conversation and are fighting ourselves not to laugh our asses off as Jasper and Bella worry about their parents' unheard conversation. They're both extremely protective of their parents.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bella asks Jasper while Rose, Alice and I snicker at them.

"I don't know, but your dad better behave himself," Jasper warns her.

"Your mom too," Bella counters with a frown.

Rose can't take it anymore so she adds, loud enough for Jasper and Bella to hear, "I hope they get laid. Preferably with each other. Charlie is kinda hot."

Alice and I can't hold it in anymore and laugh. Jasper and Bella turn blue in the face while Rose says to Bella, "Welcome to the family, Bella!" before she runs off in the opposite direction and Jasper heads for the door. I meet him outside and watch in amusement as he paces the sidewalk while cracking his knuckles.

"She wouldn't, would she, Edward?"

"I've met Mr. Swan, he's a nice person. Good qualities. I don't see a reason why not."

"You're crazy," Jasper says. "That's my mom!"

"Who is a very attractive woman," I tell him, drawing close.

"Yeah, but she's like...a mom!" he shrugs.

Jasper has gotten so used to the idea of having his mom to himself. He can't even wrap his mind around a man being romantically interested in Jeanne.

I pull him into my arms and kiss his pouty lips. "That's not going to help," he promptly says.

"Would sucking you off help?"

He groans. "You're not helping."

"I can help later on if you like," I smirk. "Today was a bust, but tonight looks very promising."

Jasper's light up at my suggestion, and he wraps his arms around my waist. "It is looking that way. Let's ditch the party and head back home so you take my mind off of things."

"I'd be happy to take your mind off of things after we're done here and you see that it's okay for your mom to date if she wants."

He drops his head to my shoulder with a groan, making me laugh. "You're not playing fair."

"I'll play fair later." I push my hips into his and he moans.

Jasper jumps away and grabs my hand. "Fine. We'll head back in there, drink some more, talk, laugh, and if Charlie Swan gets handsy with my mom, me and him are gonna have words."

I can't help it. I laugh while Jasper pulls me back toward the restaurant.

He's about to open the door, when we hear his shocked voice behind us, "Jasper, what the hell do you think you're doing, baby?"

I close my eyes for a small second and shake my head because this cannot be happening now. Am I really about to deal with this?

Jasper's grip on me tightens and he shudders in anger before we turn around to come face-to-face with the last person we want to see.

"Demetri," Jasper says crossly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I can't believe you're going to do this," he tells Jasper. "How can you marry him? He means nothing to you!"

"I'm nothing?"

"Oh shut up!" Demetri yells at me.

"Don't you fucking talk to him like that!" Jasper yells back. "That's my fiancé you're talking to! You have no right being here, so I suggest you leave!"

Demetri looks from him to me with a wicked grin. He relaxes his stance and folds his arms across his chest. "Why, Jasper, I never knew you were a gold digging whore too?"

"What?!" Jasper shouts.

"What the fuck did you say to him?!" I sneer, stepping forward, only to have Jasper yank me back.

"Don't let him push you," Jasper warns me.

"Oh come off it! Jasper, baby, I never knew we were in the same boat," Demetri cheers. "I mean when his mother told me about your dad being a con artist, I was fascinated! But I didn't know you learned so much from him."

"Get out of here," I say to him. "You're fucked in the head!"

Demetri scoffs at me, "I'm fucked in the head?" The restaurant door opens and Alice, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and Peter come into view.

Demetri seems pleased with the audience and goes on, "You need to check your own fucking facts before you point fingers at me, Edward Cullen. Your mom told me all about your pathetic ass. I know what you did in high school. She wanted my services so she had to be convincing. The money was great, but I wanted some juice to work with. So I know that you teased Jasper mercilessly back then while you secretly lusted after him so much you had to visit little clubs in Port Angeles to get off. I know that Jasper was fucking your friend behind you, Peter, and you were jealous."

Hearing it coming out of his mouth makes me feel like shit. Jasper is talking to me but I hardly hear a word he says. I'm listening to Demetri as he reels my history off of his tongue. Someone pats my back and I turn around briefly to see Jeanne standing there.

"Don't listen to him," she says. "Don't let him make you feel bad. You're not that boy anymore."

Jeanne is only comforting me, but she gives me an idea.

"Demetri, shut the fuck up and get out of here!" Jasper screams at him.

"Not without you, baby," he says to Jasper. "So drop the act, forget the wedding to that punk and let's go. Esme promised me you'd come crawling back. And I'm going to make good on that promise."

"You're crazy," Jasper tells him.

"I'm not the crazy one," Demetri shouts. "You are! You think that Edward can make you happy?! Happier than I made you? You love me! Not him! Me! You were going to marry me! I was going to give up the game for you or bring you in on it!"

"You fucked me over! Cheated on me! Sucked all the money out of my bank account!" Jasper thundered. "You felt me with next to nothing, and you say that you love me?!"

By now, Jasper has let me go and is edging closer to Demetri.

What is he doing?

Demetri looks my way and smirks evilly. "You see the effect I have on him?" His voice makes Jasper stop and turn me while Demetri proudly continues, "I say one thing, and Jasper gravitates toward me. Can you say that? Can you do that?"

"You better fucking leave right now, you asshole!" Rose shouts. I glance at her and Emmett is holding her back.

"Get out of here now!" Jeanne yells from my other side.

"Oh shut up, you two!" he yells back at them. "Are you two in on it too? And you, big boy..." He addresses Emmett. "You better hold on to that rottweiler, because if she dare touches me..." He laughs maniacally and then turns his sight back on me.

"I want to know something, Edward?"

I don't answer and he goes on, "You think you're as good as me in bed? Which one of us do you think Jasper likes fucking the most? Do you make the sounds he likes to hear?"

"Leave!" Jasper shouts but I know what Demetri wants. And I'm not going to give it to him. I'm not going to turn away from Jasper and hurt him. I'm in this...forever. No one is going to make me doubt what we have on the eve of starting our lives together. He's going to be my husband.

"I don't have to ask if he likes it," I sneer at Demetri and Peter chuckles behind me. "I know he does. Almost as much as I love fucking him. Is that you've got to attack me with? That's your big talk? What my mother told you and the fact Jasper has a good heart? The same heart you broke? Your ass is only here because you want to fuck up his life again. He's the one who walked away. Yeah, you crushed him, but he still walked."

Demetri looks shocked. He's suddenly dumb and I feel victorious. I should be. Nobody wins Edward Cullen. I feel like the bastard I was in high school, but this time, it's for a good reason.

With a cold glare, I stalk over to Demetri. I tower over him and hold his gaze until he blinks and tries to look away. He moves to say something to Jasper but I shut him up. "No, you're talking to me. You're dealing with me now," I say in a cold and deadly tone. "Now, here's what you're going to do, Demetri. If you don't want me to fucking crush you, if you don't want me to destroy your life the way you destroyed Jasper's, you're going to walk away." He moves to talk. "Shut the fuck up and listen! You're going to leave and never contact Jasper again."

"I'm not afraid of you," he says meekly.

"Wow! Where's the brute from a minute ago?" I tease. "Where's the big bad wolf that's here to tell me that Jasper is a slut just so I'd be dumb enough to walk away. Well, here's the thing. I'm not as stupid as you, Demetri. Jasper is mine. He's my life, my lover, my slut, and will remain so until the end of time."

I step away from him and go to Jasper's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. I kiss his neck and look back at Demetri's defeated face. "Now, by the time we come back out here, you're going to be gone. Am I understood?"

I don't wait for the asshole to answer me. I turn and pull Jasper with me into Alice's. Our friends and family trail behind us. The restaurant is filled with music and laughter while our guests happily converse with each other. They didn't hear the altercation outside.

Jasper is saddened, but I'm not having it. "Don't do it."

"He thinks that I'm like..."

"You're not!" I say firmly. "You're the man I love. The man I'm going to marry. Fuck Demetri and whoever else who aren't happy for us."

Jasper looks at me, his tears on the brink of falling. "I love you, Edward. I really do. Thank you for defending me."

"I thought I scared you when I talked like that."

"Being that bastard is a part of who you are," he chuckles softly and shakes his head. "In a way, I'm marrying him too, aren't I?"

"So how can you expect him not to defend you?" I ask, pulling him into my arms for a kiss. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," Jasper whispers against my lips.

"I can't wait to be Edward Cullen-Whitlock."

"I can't wait to marry you, baby," Jasper says with a final kiss to my lips which is met with 'awws' and applause while pictures are taken. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too."

I don't know or care where Demetri went when we stepped outside the restaurant. I don't give a shit about his existence while Jasper is on top of me in the back of the town car with his tongue down my throat and my hands on his tight ass.

"I want you," he whispers against my hungry lips.

"You have me," I tell him but Jasper shakes his head 'no'.

"I want the boy that wanted me then," he pulls back and says. "I want to fuck him."

I chuckle and crash my lips to his. I don't know if it's because of what Demetri said that drug up this feeling and need in Jasper. If so, I have to thank the little bastard because I'm about to make a fantasy I've had since high school come through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: A Trip Back. <strong>_


	45. A Trip Back

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just two more chapters and then the epi left after this chapter. It has been quite the journey with these boys.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Jasper slams me into the wall beside the door. "I've gotta get you inside," he mumbles against my neck while he fumbles with the door.

"Open the fucking door then," I manage to say before his lips crashes to mine in a hot and wanton kiss.

He gets the door open and I'm roughly pulled inside. I push him off of me and he looks at me with fire in his eyes while I lean against the door, taunting him to make a move. And he doesn't disappoint.

"You better wipe that smile off your face, Cullen."

"Make me, Whitlock."

I've dreamed about this. Imagined it. Planned it. Jerked off to it. And now it's about to come true. I'm going to have Jasper the way I should've if I hadn't been such a pussy those years ago. It hurts to know that this man could've been mine all those years ago, but I'm not about to dwell on that and ruin the mood.

Jasper's face softens. He's reading my expressions and he's concerned. I don't want that.

"Don't you fucking do it," I demand him. "We're not going to fuck this up. I'm fine. Just regretful that I was dumb enough not to go after that tight ass of yours in high school. I could've had you screaming my name back then, but things have changed." I'm smug and feeling good. I'm about to be fucked by the man of my dreams.

He smirks at me. His head is back in the game. He takes his sweet time walking over to me, steps between my legs, and invades my space as he pushes his hard body into mine. I feel every inch of him pressed up against me and I moan. This is what I want.

He lays a soft kiss on my chin and then roughly pulls my hair back, hissing in my ear before biting the shell of it, "What makes you think you could've taken me back then, Cullen? If I had gotten the chance to, I would've had you on your knees taking my hard cock up your ass. You would've been my bitch." His words turn me on even more. I feel like I'm about to explode.

"Jasper…" I whisper while he nips and sucks on my neck. It's going to leave a mark, but I don't give a fuck. His lips are sweet and rough on me and I love it. He wants hard and passionate and I'm going to give it to him. He thinks he could've dominated me back then?

I push him away and he growls at me. I give him a crooked grin and palm my crotch. "I could've taken you because I'm Edward fucking Cullen and what I want, I get."

Jasper stalks back to me and devours my mouth in a smoldering kiss. He abruptly pulls away and I nearly curse him for then move. But he's gleaming with too much promise of unadulterated desire for me to say one damn word.

"Is that so?" he challenges. His eyes, sparkling with mischief and lust. I want tremble under his heated gaze but I can't. I won't show him weakness. It isn't what he asked for. He wants the bastard. He lusts after him. And it's my job to fulfill any fantasy Jasper has.

"Yeah, it's so. And don't pretend like you don't fucking know that I'm right."

"I do. And that's why I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand."

His words are my kryptonite. I go weak in the knees.

He knows what he's doing to me as he leans his head to the side, eyeing me with a devilish grin. "You know what?" he taps his chin and says, "Strip. I don't want one piece of clothing on you."

He backs away and I don't hesitate or ask why he wants to do it. I just strip. I take everything off while Jasper strokes his cock through his pants, moaning, "Damn, Edward, you're fucking hot. I love your big cock. Is that yours or mine?"

I don't answer him and he frowns at me, asking his question again in a clipped tone. "I said is that cock yours or mine?"

Because I want to taunt him, I say, "It's mine."

Jasper stomps over to me and pulls me into a rough kiss. It's hard and controlling. He grips my hair tightly and shoves his tongue down my throat while rubbing his crotch against my engorged dick.

When he moves away, we're both panting and I want to scream at him for stalling. But he grabs my neck and pushes up against me, grinding his body on me. Leaving me in a state of blubbering incoherence while he pants in my ear, "You feel so fucking good, baby. I think I can make you come just like this." He grips my cock and pumps me. "And for your information, Cullen, it's not your dick, it's mine. This cock..." he strokes me hard and goes on, "is mine. This ass is mine. These lips." He kisses me gently. "is mine. You are mine. Am I understood? You're mine, Cullen."

"I'm yours," I whisper, wanting to come.

"Don't you fucking come!" he commands.

I obey.

His lips are everything I want them to be. They move all over my body, assaulting me, satisfying me.

"So fucking sexy," Jasper hisses as he nips and kisses his way down to where I hungrily want him. My body convulses in want for it. I need him to do something. Suck me. Fuck me. I don't care. Just fill me with nothing but pure, uninhibited pleasure.

"You're very sexy, Cullen." His voice is thick and husky and I'm panting in need.

He drops to his knees and takes me into his mouth. And I forget to breathe. It's primal. It's commanding. It's heaven. Jasper lavishes my cock with attention while I moan and plead for him. He cradles my balls with one hand and his other finds its way to my ass. He grips and I lose control and fuck his mouth.

"Oh fuck, baby! Yes!" His mouth is my own personal heaven and hell. It's redemption and torture. Jasper gives good head. "Damn! Fuck!" Thinking is not an option. I'm nothing but lust, pleasure, and love all rolled into one. His tongue, his teeth, his mouth…I'm goner.

I beg, yell and scream until I'm limp in his arms after coming. I didn't even know when he got up. But he's chuckling with kisses to my neck as he holds me up.

"Need to rest?" His concern is heartwarming. And mine skips a beat with love for him.

"Fuck no," I say tiredly, crushing my lips to his.

He moans into the kiss and we're moving when I feel ready to. We're knocking shit over in the hall and laughing with promises to replace whatever the hell we broke. But we're still moving to the bedroom. And when we get there, I push him on the bed and crawl on top of him. He smacks my ass and I laugh and crash my lips to his. Our tongues tangle and our moans fill our bedroom until I move away to get the lube.

We work together to strip him, tearing his shirt open, sending buttons flying without a care. Yanking his pants and underwear down. I make him hiss and drop back to the bed when I take a long lick of his hard cock before sucking it between my lips and making him yell and confess, "Fuck, Edward! I never allowed myself to think about this." While I work my way down his dick, flattening my tongue against the underside of it, and tracing the veins as I make my way up.

"You feel so fucking good, darlin'. I've wanted this. I'd thought about those sexy lips of yours wrapped around me."

It feels good to hear that I wasn't the only one suffering back then.

I give his cock a few hard sucks before I move away amidst his protests. But I want him inside me when he comes. I throw him the lube and crawl up to the headboard, leaning against it with my legs spread wide, stroking my cock while I watch him prepare himself. He moves to me, pulling me down on the bed and flipping me onto my stomach. I laugh. I love the roughness. I love him like this and I internally curse myself for foolishly missing out on this. He prepares me for his cock and just when I couldn't wait any more, I feel the weight of his body on mine as he pushes into me.

The slow, sweet burn of his cock filling me is welcomed along with his words. "You feel amazing. Fuck, you're so tight. You're mine. Nobody else will ever fuck this ass again. Only me. You hear me?" he says as his slow deliberate thrusts gain strength.

I moan and thrash in satisfaction but I haven't answered him yet and with a snap of his strong hips while he pounds into me, he reminds me, "No one! Say it, Edward! Say no one but me will fuck you!"

"Nobody will ever fuck me but you, Jasper. Only you!" I yell, happy to be on all fours and pushing back against him with vigor while he fucks me.

He pulls me up by my hair and grunts, "I was afraid to want his." He circles his hips, pushing deep inside of me, hitting that spot that drives me mad. Prompting me to confess to him.

"Do you have any fucking idea how longed I've wanted this?" I groan in pleasure, turning my head to catch his lips, biting and kissing them while we fuck. "I thought about this every damn day I watched your tight ass passed me in those halls."

One hand holds me to him and the other slides down my body to my aching cock, gripping it, stroking it, and I go on. I want him to know what I was thinking then. "I wanted you so much. I wanted you to fuck me hard. I wanted you to take me so many times. I wanted to take you. I wanted you in my car, in that club in Port Angeles, in my house and just about anywhere I could have you."

I didn't want it to slip out, but it did. I didn't want to apologize and fuck with the mood, but I had to. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Jasper. I was so wrong."

He kisses me hard, swallowing my cry as my orgasm takes over. He rides it out and then pushes me down to the bed. And the mood changes. Instead of the intense fucking, it becomes solemn and loving as Jasper switches gear. His thrusts are still hard and deep, but with tenderness and care.

He comes closer as I starve off another orgasm while he continues to fill me. "I love you," he whispers in my ear, kissing it and taking my hand in his. "I love you, Edward."

It's too much and he knows it. "I can feel you clenching around me, baby. Come for me. Come again, Edward."

My body is his to command and it convulses and I shudder with another orgasm while Jasper comes inside of me, our hands clasped tightly as we ride the waves of our intense release.

Afterward, we're nothing but tired limbs as we take a minute to reflect and rest.

"That was…" Jasper says with a chuckle.

"It was…" I sigh against his chest with a kiss.

"I could go again."

"You're a fiend."

"And I have you to fuck forever so I'm sure I'll be cured by then."

I don't answer with words. I take him up on it because I'm well rested and ready for another go.

We didn't waste any time taking things to another level. We fucked in almost every room of our apartment. Jasper took me over my piano, in the living room on the floor, in the hall leading to the front door. Actually that had been a part of a game we were playing, which I willingly lost, just so he could have his way with me.

Then there was in his studio. After that adventure, I tried to wash the paint off, but it was hard to concentrate while he was sucking my cock. We did it on the bathroom floor because we couldn't wait to get back to the bedroom. And when we got there, it was to sleep until Jasper woke me up later on to fuck.

"You're mine, Edward!" he says, driving his rigid cock into me.

"Yours! Oh fuck!" I shouted and exploded, my come shooting onto the bed while Jasper stills and comes inside of me.

We collapse to the bed in exhaustion but it's his fault. He's the one who woke me up. It's five am and we should've gotten a lot more rest that we had. Today is a busy day. We'll be heading up to the Woodmark Hotel, where our wedding will be held in a day or two. The car service is picking us up in a couple of hours.

"We should be sleeping," he says with a kiss to my shoulders.

"We won't if you keep fucking me."

"I can't help it. I love your ass." he smacks it and laughs.

He expels himself from my body and I groan at the loss. I know he's just going to the bathroom for something to clean us up with. But I hate it when he pulls out. It leaves me feeling empty without him.

"I hate when you pull out," I tell him when he gets back.

Jasper smiles. "I don't like being away from you either."

"Well, we have our honeymoon," I smile up at him as he gently cares for me. "No interruptions for weeks."

He stops and kisses me before saying, "You mean, I get to fuck you without interruptions for weeks?"

"That's exactly what I mean," I moan against his lips and he jumps away, making me growl at him.

He laughs and runs to the bathroom and back. He jumps into bed with me, throwing the covers over us before fluffing his pillows and dropping his head to it with a sigh. "Well, I personally can't wait for that, but right now, we've got to sleep."

I look down at him incredulously. "You're the one who woke me up!"

"Yeah," he turns to me and shrugs. "I wanted to fuck."

I laugh and throw myself down on the bed while he chuckles and pulls me into his arms.

**~~wytwm~~**

"Jasper, uuh, the driver will be here in a minute...fuck!"

He moans and sucks me harder as he works his mouth down my cock and swallows around me. He stills, grips my hips, wanting me to fuck his needy mouth.

I try not to move and plead again. "Jasper, we should be going." I can't even look down. If I do, I'll lose it. It's too much to see Jasper on his knees with my cock in his mouth. "Jasper, we should…"

He pulls on my hips and I give in. I grasp his hair and fuck his mouth until I'm shouting my release while coming down his throat. He laps up everything I give. I slump against the door, reminding myself to stand and not collapse from the force of my orgasm.

I didn't even think I had any strength, much less, cum left in me after last night. As a doctor, I know how ridiculous that statement sounds, but I don't give a fuck. My fiancé had fucked my senses out of me last night.

I'm allowed to be a dumbass today.

"Jasper, seriously," I say as he spins me around and slams me into the door.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward and let me fuck you before he gets here."

And that's what I did. I shut the fuck up, well aside from the non coherent words and incomplete sentences that leaves me while Jasper drives his hard cock into my ass, and let him fuck me against the front door.

"Oh! Uh! Fuck!" I scream as I come, coating Jasper's hand with my essences and he stills, shouts my name and comes in my ass.

We both lean against the door, chuckling and trying to catch our breaths. "I love you, baby," he says as he pulls out and runs off somewhere. I slide down the door to the floor, laughing at myself and the one thought that seems to be implanted on the forefront of my mind at the moment.

I love Jasper, and he's going to fuck me to death.

Our driver arrives a little later than scheduled and we're thankful. We lock up and follow him downstairs while he's apologizing. But we're all smiles and telling him that it's okay. Jasper winks at me and pinches my ass when the driver isn't looking.

I can't tell you how long it takes to get to the Woodmark Hotel because I'm asleep for most, if not, all the way there.

I can tell you that I knew that we'd gotten there because Jasper wakes me up with kisses all over my face. "We're here, baby."

I open my eyes to him and look out the window at the smiling faces of Jeanne, Alice and Rose while they waved. I turn back to Jasper and kiss his lips. "Let's go get married."

He smiles, opens his door and pulls me out of the car. The bellboy takes our bags and Jeanne pulls us into hugs. Alice thanks our driver and then Jasper and I are escorted into the hotel with details upon details filling our ears about our wedding day. While all we want to do is sleep. We laugh at the women around us and let them talk until Jasper graciously excuses us after Alice mentions our room.

Our wedding planner is a godsend and she's booked us the suite from heaven. I know I'll explore it later, but right now, all I see is the king sized bed and an amazing fiancé, who just turned down the duvet for me. He kicks off his boots and climbs into bed, patting the space next to him.

"Come on, baby, let's get some rest."

Jasper's smile is reassuring and sweet. He's not the dominant lover from last night and this morning, he's my loving fiancé who I'll love until my last breath and beyond.

I follow suit and kick my shoes and climb into bed with him. He kisses my forehead and tells me to sleep. And that he'll be here when I wake up.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I say, drifting off on his chest.

But not before I hear him say, "I love you, soon-to-be Edward Cullen-Whitlock."

It's really happening. Jasper will soon be my husband.

_**Next: We're married.**_


	46. I'm Edward Cullen-Whitlock

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chap's unbeta'ed. All mistakes belong to me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One chapter to go and then the epilogue. I love these boys so much!<strong>_

**EPOV**

Someone's nudging me but I don't want to get up. If I move that means it's morning and it's time to get ready for today. I know it's my wedding day, but Jasper's chest feels too good to move.

I must've found my way on his chest sometime last night and I'm grateful because it's the best place to be.

But someone is trying to rip me out of heaven.

The person nudges me again and I grumble and ignore it. Jasper begins moving beneath me and I tighten my hold on his waist, mumbling, "No," to whoever wants to interrupt my peace and steal Jasper from my clutches.

"Baby?" Jasper whispers.

"No, I don't want to get up," I complain and he chuckles before I feel a kiss on my forehead and his voice fills my ear again.

"I have to get up, babe. It's time for me to go. We've gotta get things started."

"No." I squeeze my arms tighter around him and he laughs even though I'm not joking. I really don't want to move.

Jasper tightens his hold on me and sighs, "Well, I suppose we could cancel the wedding on the grounds that we need to sleep," he says with a hint of mischief to his tone. "And I'm more than happy to share the details on why you're so tired with a scowling Alice that's standing at the foot of our bed with my favorite wedding planner."

"Jasper…" Jasper's mom warns. "You've got that look in your eye, but don't you dare."

Jeanne is in here?

"Oh yeah! Mom and Rose are in here too," Jasper says to me.

"Get your ass up, Edward!" Rose threatens. "Let's get this show on the damn road."

I let go of Jasper to throw up the finger in Rose's direction. She laughs while her brother extracts himself from my arms, gets up and heads for the bathroom.

I pull myself up to lean back against the headboard with a pout firmly planted on my face. "You guys couldn't give us five more minutes?" I ask the ladies.

"No," Alice says, checking our wedding planner's watch. "As of right now, we're still on schedule, so let's get cracking."

"Where's Bella?"

"Want her up here to rein me in?" Alice scoffs knowingly, and I nod, making the others laugh. "Well, she's having breakfast with Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle and Carmen."

Jasper comes back into the room to kiss me and grabs his things. "I'll miss you today, but I'll see you at the altar," he whispers.

"I'll see you there."

He winks at me and gets off the bed, heading to our wedding planner. He links his arms into hers and says with a smirk, "Come on, honey, let's go chat about all the fun Edward and I had and why he was so tired yesterday."

She laughs at his attempt to get a rise out of her, and says in a warning tone, "Mr. Whitlock, today will be a very good day and you and your little jokes aren't going to get in the way, are they?"

Jasper just stands there and looks at her while the rest of us wait on his comeback to that. He has to have one. He's been messing with her enough.

"Damn, I love a take charge woman."

Barbara sighs exasperatedly and shakes her head. "Today will be perfect, Mr. Whitlock. Nothing can ruin my mood."

"We'll see," he challenges as they walk off with Rose and Alice following close behind, leaving Jeanne and me.

She looks back at me with a smile. "I think I better go and keep an eye on Jasper. You know how troublemaking he can be."

"I do."

"Your wedding planner thinks she has him pegged, but Jasper's got a lot more tricks up his sleeve. He's been taking it easy on her."

"He can be far worse," I laugh.

"Yes, he can," she laughs too.

Jeanne doesn't move off right away. Instead, she stands at the bedside with a smile plastered on her lovely face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she shrugs. "I'm just happy that we're here."

"At the hotel or…"

She smacks my upper arm and laughs. "On your wedding day, silly."

"It is nice to be here."

"Take care of him, Edward," Jeanne says and quickly wipes a tear away. She leans in, kisses my forehead, and then whispers something that makes my heart speed up. "I'll see you later, son."

It's something simple and I've heard her say it to Jasper. But to have it directed at me with such love, leaves me baffled.

Jeanne smiles and blows another kiss to me from the door before departing. A tear slides down my cheek as she closes it behind her and I quickly wipe it away. She loves me too. My husband-to-be's mom loves me too and I'm so grateful that Jeanne's heart really knows no bounds. She loves unconditionally as Jasper has told me.

Jeanne has expressed, on more than one occasion, that she sees me as one of her own. But it stills stuns me that a mother can love this much. That she's open and kind enough to love the man who's madly in love with her son as equally as she loves her own kids.

But then again, of course Jeanne's approach toward parental love baffles me. My example of motherly love comes from Esme and look how well that turned out.

A knock sounds at the door and I leave all thoughts of parental love and Esme behind. Today will be about nothing but pure undulated happiness.

I yell for the person to come in and he walks in like it's his room. He has a clothing bag slung over his shoulder, which probably holds my suit, and he's eyeing me on the bed with nothing but mirth in his hazel eyes. He lays the bag down beside me my right foot and then takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to my left one.

"When did you get here?" I ask him and Peter smiles cheekily at the question.

"About a half an hour before a tired looking you and Jasper got here."

"That's my suit?" I ask to confirm my suspicion.

"Yeah, Alice wanted me to deliver it to you. Something about Jasper trying to trick them into letting him carry it to you, but Alice isn't letting him out of her sight."

I chuckle at the amount of trouble Jasper is already giving the ladies. "He can be a handful."

"You should know," Peter says with a smile. "You're the one marrying him."

"Yeah, but this day should've come long ago."

"Everything happens when it's supposed to," Peter counters.

"When since you're all prophetical and shit?"

"Since I realized there's no sense in holding on to past mistakes," he says. "We were a bunch of idiots. Some more than others." He eyes me with a grin and I give him the middle finger.

He ignores it with a chuckle and goes on, "But despite the fucked up road we took to get to this point, we're here, happy, and in love. I've got Riley and our baby will soon be born. And you've got the guy that started it all for you. Yeah, there were other guys, but I'm sure none of 'em compared to Jasper."

"No," I whisper. "With Seth, I thought I had it. But when we broke up, I realized we didn't. Then when I least expected it, Jasper came back into my life."

"I remember how nervous and unsure you were about that."

"I desperately wanted him to see the change in me."

"You pushed a lot."

"He's stubborn," I chuckle.

"Yeah, but you're not quitter, so it'll always work out between you two."

"Thanks, man. But the real turning point for us was when Jasper decided to give me a chance. By then the realization hit me like a freight train," I tell him. "Peter, I saw that everything and anything in me belonged to him. I breathed easier when he was close. I laughed more when he was near. I loved harder because he taught me to. Jasper has been unknowingly teaching me for years to be more than what I was."

"So your wakeup call didn't come with meeting Seth?"

"It did, but…"

"Jasper started it," Peter finishes for me. "Even though I never told him, it was his courage that led me to where I am today. Our short relationship in high school taught me so much. I didn't get it then. But when I looked back on it, I saw that Jasper was the bravest guy I had ever had the privilege of knowing. I always love him."

"He's mine, you know."

Peter hits me on the foot. "You know what I mean. It's not a romantic love I feel, you ass. I love Jasper for showing me that's okay to be true to myself and unapologetic about it."

"I didn't realize Jasper had meant so much to you. You never said all this before."

Peter chuckles nervously. "Yeah, I guess I didn't. But it feels really good to finally say it to you. And to warn you that if you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll rip your balls off. That guy was the best thing to have ever happened to the both of us. Can you imagine how unhappy and fucked up we would've been if Jasper hadn't come into our lives?"

"I don't even want to imagine it. I don't know where I would be, but I doubt I'd be as happy as I am today. And to answer your threat, I'll never do anything to hurt Jasper. I like my balls, thank you very much."

Peter chuckles as I went on, "But I want you to know something. Whatever hurts Jasper, hurts me. It tears me apart to see him in pain. He told me the other night that I was his home."

"But he's your soul," Peter smiles.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"It's obvious to me," he answers with ease. "When you say you hurt when he hurts, I already know that. It was even evident back then. You hid it well, but I'm your best friend, Edward. I saw right through you."

I feel remorse when he says this because that's how selfless Peter is with me. He's known all along my motive for breaking up him and Jasper in high school, and he has never used it against me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and Jasper. I'm sorry I got between you two."

"What did I say?" he scolds.

"Let go of the past shit."

"Good. It's a fucking burden, Edward."

I sigh and try to follow his advice. "I know, but I'm still sorry."

"If I accept your apology, will you quit feeling like a loser?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept your apology, dumbass."

I jump into his arms, knocking him down on the bed. "Get off of me, you asshole!" he screams amidst his laughter. "If Jasper walks in, how do we explain this?"

"Knowing my fiancé, he'll ask if he can join."

Peter laughs and I get off of him, moving back to my former position of resting my head against the headboard.

"So as I was saying, after a while, as good as you were at hiding it, I saw through you," Peter says. "You always did look at Jasper a little too long. Your shoulders would relax while you do it and you always looked like you wanted to crack a smile when you saw him and Rosalie."

"I was that obvious?"

"To me, you were."

"James too. And my mom."

"Forget them. They're idiots," Peter says dismissively in regards to my mother's deviousness, and James' spying. "Anyone who works that hard to keep a person unhappy so that they'll be controllable, is fucked up. Esme is fucked in the head. She's your mom and I'm sorry, but it gave her no right to do the things she has done. Your heart is kinder than I thought to not let that judge throw the fucking book at her, but that's beside my point. The bottom line is, you fell in love with Jasper even before you knew what to do with that love. And when he walked back into your life, I was happy that you didn't let him go."

"That was the reason for that plan you, Riley and Rose concocted?"

He gave me a coy smile. "I did that shit for fun. Rose and Riley were the ones who wanted to fuck around with you guys."

"You were just a willing hostage?" I say sarcastically.

Peter sighs. "The things we do for love and a sex marathon."

I kick his arm. "I don't want to hear about your sex marathon."

He smirks at me. "Like I need to be giving you anymore ideas to share with your sex fiend."

I must've turned blue because Peter is laughing his ass off. "So he's still inhuman then?"

"I never told you about that. Wait, you mean…"

"Was Jasper that good back then?"

"Yeah," I say carefully, knowing how incredible Jasper is in bed.

"Let's see." Peter taps his chin in deep thought and then says, "You remember how badly I stammered as a kid?"

"Jasper brought that back every time he fucked me."

I laugh. "Oh shit! But I should know. I'd seen you two in action."

"Perv." He hits my foot and I kick him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're lucky, man. You get to be married to that inhuman sex fiend for as long as you live."

"And you get Riley, the guy who looks like he just walked off a damn runway every time you see him."

"And who also makes me stammer with the things he can do. Let me tell about this time when…"

I slap my hands over my ears. "Man, I don't want to hear!"

"Yet, you're gonna listen."

I get up and run into the bathroom, locking myself in there.

After the Peter episode with him laughing his ass off at me when I wouldn't come out of the bathroom, he gave up and left. My morning turned into lunchtime with an impromptu visit from Jasper that left us panting heavy from our kiss and in need until Alice interrupted us and stole Jasper.

She came back for me and moved me into the honeymoon suite.

"Your fiancé is stealthy, but I'm ready this time," Alice said when she left me with instructions to expect Dad and Peter to come and stay with me in hopes of keeping me distracted my wedding. When I pouted, Alice reminded me that the hours were ticking away and I would soon become Mr. Edward Cullen-Whitlock.

The sound of my future name lifted my mood.

After she left, I took the time to look around my new temporary digs. I'd only seen the suite via Alice's tablet when she and our wedding planner were on a hunt for the perfect spot for Jasper and mine's wedding.

It was an exquisite space. I liked it. Its master bedroom was accompanied by a private balcony, it had a living area and an imported Italian limestone styled bathroom finish with an air jetted soaking tub, and a spacious standup glassed shower that could fit more than four people.

I was sure Jasper would like it. After all, we would be staying in here until we left for Paris with a little stop in London. Along with Venice, London was another unexpected surprise I was hoping Jasper would like. He hasn't been there yet, and I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him we'd be stopping there. I knew he wanted to go to and hang out in pubs, see Big Ben and the London Eye.

I would take him anywhere he wanted to go. I would take him to the moon, if he wished it. I wanted Jasper to have whatever his heart desired.

Dad and Peter joined me as Alice promised and we chatted about inconsequential things while we let time pass. It surprised Peter that Dad was genuinely happy for me and Jasper. Dad told him that he wasted too much time being a fool and he was truly happy that I was happy. He didn't anything but the best for me and that was Jasper.

Day slowly morphs into late evening and it's time. Dad is here to tell it's time.

He and Peter had left me earlier to get ready.

"You look good."

Dad glances down at himself and runs a hand over his tailored suit. "Thank you, son. So do you."

I pick up the jacket to my suit and put it on. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just taking a minute to think."

"You can take all the time you need."

"I don't need any more time. It'll drive me nuts. I want to get married. Now."

Dad laughs for a bit, but then grows solemn. "Edward, do you have…regrets?"

"I did up until I talked to Peter this morning and he helped me see some things."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking. I'm struggling with the past, so…"

I nod. "I can understand that. Peter told me that it's time to let go of the past mistakes," I say as we make our way out the door and head for the elevator. "The mistakes we've made are nothing but a burden we'll stay buried under if we don't let go."

Dad nods and smiles. "Thank you, son."

"Sure."

Our ride downstairs is in comfortable silence. My dad is struggling with the mistakes he has made, and he'll need some encouragement and a little push in the right direction every now and then. In the future, I'll do what I can to help him. But today, right now, such thoughts are on the back burner. They're not the most important thing, not when the elevator opens, we walk out, and I see Jasper standing there with his mom and sister.

Jeanne and Rose look absolutely beautiful in their Christian Dior dresses. But Jasper is a vision in his black Armani suit. Seeing him in it now, I'm glad Alice thought up her little idea of letting Jasper and me picking each other's suits. I'd gone with the Armani suit she showed me for him, and Jasper went with the Tom Ford suit for me.

"Edward?" Dad says, bringing me back from whatever dream state I'm in.

"I'm fine."

Jasper looks over at us with a broad smile. He whispers something to his mom and moves away, walking over to Dad and me.

When he steps up to us, Dad excuses himself with a smile. "We're getting married," Jasper grins.

"Yeah, right outside." I can feel all eyes on us as our family and friends look on with a smile.

"You look very handsome," he says.

I touch his cheek affectionately, then leaning to lightly brush my lips against his. "You've always been beautiful to me."

Our wedding planner walks up. "Everything outside is perfect. Let's begin," she tells us and steps away. The others begin to move outside and Jasper takes my hand.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Gentles music fills the air as we step outside and begin our walk down the aisle. We'd insisted on walking together during the planning of our nuptials.

The minister smiles warmly at us when we stop in front of her. She tells everyone to take their seats and begins. But when I look into Jasper's eyes, her words are drowned out by his sheer beauty. His radiant smile warms my heart. And the setting sun serves as the perfect background as it casts its glow over the waters of Lake Washington and the angel standing in front of me, ready to pledge his love. I have to fight to remember everyone else around us.

Jasper smiles and mouths for me to answer and I look at him confusedly. He nods to the minister and I find her smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask and our guests laugh while the minister chuckles softly.

"I'm asking you to say your vows, please, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Everyone laughs again and I move to take out my notes from my jacket pocket, but stop.

I look at Jasper's face. He smiles and I return it. With a sigh, I take back his hand and looks at me questioningly.

"I don't need them," I say. "What I want to say to you has always been in my heart."

Jasper nods while I take a minute to admire how his stark blue eyes lights up with happiness. How his grip on my hand tightens and loosens in encouragement as he waits for me to begin.

"You make me speechless sometimes," I start off with a chuckle. "It amazes me how you have the power to do that to me, because I'm never without words. I don't drop my guard for anyone. No one but you. You know everything about me. And I'm not afraid of that. You make me feel. You force me to forgive and to love with my whole heart and I'm grateful for it. With you, life is everything I never dreamed of. It's better. I look forward to more, Jasper. I'm looking forward to a life with you that's filled with love, happiness, fights and make ups."

Our guests laugh along with Jasper.

"I'll get on your last nerve, I know I will, but I beg you not to hold it against me. Just love me and I'll learn my lesson. I love you, Jasper. I'll love you forever. Falling irrevocably in love with you has been the best thing to have ever happened to me."

Jasper wipes the tear from my eye and begins when the minister tells him it's his turn.

"I love you, Edward," he sighs with a smile. "And I'm looking forward to a life with you also. I want everything good that life has to offer us and I want them with you. I know we wasted some time in the past, but I'm glad we found our way together, despite my initial stubbornness."

Everyone chuckles.

"But when I wised up, when I came to realize what it was I was willingly and foolishly letting go of, I pulled my head out of my ass," he smiles and I chuckle at him. "Because you are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me. When I left Forks, I didn't know what I was leaving behind until we found each other again. Edward, this time, we'll weather the storms together. We'll scream, we'll fight, it's a given. But at the end of the day, remember that I love you with everything that I am and all that's in me. I love you, Edward Cullen. I'll love you beyond death. Nothing will ever keep us apart again."

Through my tears, we exchange rings and are pronounced husbands before Jasper's lips gently touch mine in a sweet kiss that fills me with bliss and contentment.

When we part, we turn to our applauding guests and are announced for the first time. I smile broadly, holding my husband's hand in the air triumphantly when I hear my name for the first time because I'm now and forever will be known as Mr. Edward Cullen-Whitlock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Honeymoon<strong>_


	47. Paris and Venice and You

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only the epi is left now. Gonna miss these boys so much! <strong>_

_**This chapter is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward and Jasper Cullen-Whitlock!"

Hearing our name announced makes me feel a sense of completion. We're really here. Jasper and I are embarking on a life together. My life will never be the same and I'm ecstatic about that. I'd gone from a fool following the devious ways of a vicious mother to a man who's happy and in love with the man that had forever changed his life.

Jasper is, and always was, the one for me.

We walk in, hand in hand, smiling and exchanging soft, quick kisses here and there while our guests applaud, and pictures are taken. Yet, the night is just beginning.

Jasper is all smiles as we greet our guests warmly and joke around with our family and friends all the while his hand never leaves mine. He's the picture of happiness.

We hardly part company since walking into the Lake Washington Room. I love this room. Aside from the gorgeous man in my arms while we dance our first dance as a married couple, I can appreciate how the Lake Washington Room has been beautifully transformed for our happy occasion, with its perfect crème setting with showers of delicate flowers throughout.

Jasper and mine's dance ends, and we leave the floor amidst applause to go and find Jeanne and our friends. Alice pulls us each into a hug and wishes us all the happiness in the world. We thank her and then she and I begin discussing the room while Jasper chats up his mom and Bella. Alice and I talk until she starts to cry again. I try to coax her, but she happily dismisses it, telling me that it's happy tears.

Jasper and Jeanne turn their attention to us, concerned, but Bella explains, "Alice loves weddings."

I smile at Alice while she tries to shush Bella. But Bella just smiles and kisses her cheek. "She's been crying since you guys said your vows."

"I loved every word," Alice cries.

"Thank you, Alice," I say, pulling her into a hug.

Dinner is served, and Jasper and I spend most of it laughing and playing under the table. I can't shake the happiness. I don't want to. I feel high. I'm high off of love.

Peter, Bella, Felix, Alice – through teary eyes – Rose, Jeanne, a very funny Emmett and my dad all give speeches. A surprise letter is read by my dad from Jasper's father.

Bobby had asked Carlisle to write a letter wishing Jasper and I happiness, health, and a long life together filled with nothing but love.

The words move my husband to tears and I console him.

Our second dance is joined by others on the floor. We switch partners numerous times and even Emmett lands in my arms. He keeps me laughing through the whole thing. I dance with Carmen while Dad and Jasper stand aside and watch. They're talking and smiling at me and Carmen. She wishes Jasper and me all the best. I tell her that it's good to see my dad smile and mean it. She blushes.

Dad and Jasper are there to take back their respective partners when Carmen and I part.

"Hi," Jasper says with an open smile that warms my heart and sends pleasure some shivers down my spine.

"Hi."

"I love you," he whispers and leans in for a kiss while lights from cameras flash away.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever."

"Nothing will take me away from you again, Edward," Jasper vows. "I'll love you beyond death."

There's nothing I can say that will convey how I feel so I pull him into a passionate kiss, pouring my undying love into it as we sway to the music.

Our reception is nothing short of fun and filled with love. We watch our friends go crazy. Felix and Heidi do the tango. Rose starts a two step that Jasper guides me through. Jeanne and I dance, laugh, and smile at each other like mother and son while cameras flash away. I can't wait to see the pictures.

"I love you, son," she says with a kiss to my forehead before we spot Jasper warning off Bella's dad and we leave the dance floor and head over to them.

"You treat my mama well," we hear Jasper say when Jeanne and I are close enough. "She's the most amazing woman, and you're lucky she's giving you the time of day."

Mr. Swan smiles and accepts Jasper's warning. He winks at Jeanne and she pulls into my side with a blush. "I am a very lucky man, Jasper. I'll take care of your mother."

Jasper seems satisfied. "That's all I ask."

I don't know what the future holds for Jeanne and Bella's dad, but it will be a fun ride with Jasper keeping an eye on them. As well as Bella, who's keenly watching the whole exchange.

When we finally leave the reception, the party is still going. But it's time to go. Jasper's drunk and I'm not that far behind. We leave the room to wolf whistles and teases about what's about to happen.

"I think I'm drunk," Jasper slams his back against the wall beside the door and chuckles. He moves in to kiss my lips, but misses my mouth and gets my chin instead.

I laugh at him. "I think you are." I get the keycard into the door and unlocked it.

He sobers enough to push me inside the room, eyeing me with a predatory glare and shuts the door behind him, locking it before turning back to me.

He yanks off his jacket and throws it to the floor. "I want you." His tone is husky as he growls at me, and the mere sound of it makes my cock twitch.

"You have me." I follow suit, pulling off my own jacket and start to unbutton my shirt which is an open invitation to my husband to attack me.

He stalks over to me and pulls me in a hard kiss. My body goes weak in his arms. But not weak enough to grope and tear at each other's suits while we hurriedly undress. Our tongues sweep and dance over one another's. Jasper grabs my ass and pulls my body into his, letting me feel what I'm doing to him.

"You feel so good, baby." I grind my body on his and he hisses into my mouth, our breaths harsh as we suck and bite at each other's lips.

"You taste so good," I moan, sucking his tongue into my mouth.

My feet hit the back of the bed and Jasper pushes me down on it. He falls to his knees as he kisses his way down my body. My breath is raspy and my body is shuddering in need.

"I love you," he whispers before taking my needy, seeping cock into his mouth, sucking me while I fight to not fuck his mouth right away.

We take it slow tonight. He makes me come down his throat and I pull him up into my arms, kissing him soundly on the lips, switching our positions so I can reciprocate. I suck him, cradle his balls and make him say my name while I swallow around him.

"Fuck, Edward!"

My name has never and will never sound sweeter than on my husband's lips.

We kiss, laugh and touch while Jasper prepares me for him and when he pushes inside me, I welcome the intrusion with a pleasurable sigh. There's no better feeling than being filled by Jasper.

On my back with him lovingly looking down at me. On my side with him behind kissing my shoulders and neck while telling me how good I feel and how much he loves me. And on my hands and knees while he pounds into me with a force that makes me see constellations while I cum on his cock.

"I feel like we sexed away the drunkenness," Jasper comments.

We laugh ourselves to sleep in each other's arms.

**~~wytwm~~ **

It's six in the morning when I zip my bag. We're both only taking one carryon bag, but I predict we'll be coming home with more than one. I definitely want to go shopping and I'm sure I can convince Jasper to go wild with me.

Jasper has been bugging me to know where we're heading since we woke up.

"Come on, E, tell me." He's cute when he's whiny.

"What will I get out of ruining a surprise?" I smirk at him in the elevator.

He moves in close, bites and kisses the shell of my ear, whispering, "A mind blowing blow job that will make your toes curl and your heart race."

I turn and pull him into a hard kiss, slamming him into the wall next to elevator. It dings and I pull away, wanting more than ever for Jasper to make good on his claim. "London first, and then Paris."

His eyes pop but Jasper otherwise remains composed. "Fine, as soon as we're alone, I'm going to make you see stars."

He gropes me and I hiss as the elevator doors open. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Jeanne and the rest of the gang are downstairs waiting to bid us farewell along with jokes about how miraculous it is to see that we're able to walk right after what must have happened last night. Peter is having a great time teasing us until Jeanne shoots him a glare that shuts him up and makes Jasper and me laugh.

"Have a wonderful time," she says, kissing us both on the cheek. "We'll see you when you get back."

They stand outside the hotel waving until we can't see them anymore.

**~~wytwm~~**

The flight to London is fun with Jasper making good on his promise to blow my mind. Which he did, with a blowjob that made my toes curl. We mess around in the private jet's bathroom. And because of Jasper's friskiness, I sit him in my lap and fuck him in my seat. I'm not worried about being disturbed. I don't care about being heard. The only thing that matters is my husband's pleasure.

"I don't think airplanes scare me so much anymore," he says breathlessly. I'm kissing my way down to his neck. My hand slowly moving into his pants, unbuttoning them to push my hand inside to palm his cock, stroking it.

"Mmm…that's good to know." I'm still horny. I can't get enough.

"Edward…fuck…" I bite his ear and smile, proud of myself for making my husband sound so needy. "Want to fuck."

The pilot interrupts, announcing that we should fasten our seatbelt, he's preparing to land at Heathrow airport. In my mind, he's being a major cockblocker right now. I could be sucking Jasper's cock. But then again, the pilot has to land the plane.

I pull away from Jasper with a growl. "We'll finish this later."

"I've created a monster," Jasper chuckles and moves to kiss my cheek but I turn in time to capture his lips.

Being reminded that we're about to land at Heathrow makes Jasper excited. "I can't believe we're about to land in London," he says when I pull away.

"This is all for you, love."

He smiles and takes my hand, squeezing it. "Love you, darlin'."

"Love you too."

We land safely and thank the pilot. Our air hostess blushes as we thank her for services in regards to our lunch and depart. Jasper smiles and winks at her, making her giggle and I roll my eyes at him.

"You're awful," I state as we make our way through the airport.

"She heard a lot," he says proudly, referring to our sexual antics on the way here. "And I think she liked it."

"You're a perv."

"Yep, and you love it," he says with a quick kiss to my cheek before growing excited again about being in Heathrow airport. "We're in fucking London, Edward!"

"Yeah, we are, babe."

Our driver is awaiting us as soon as we get out front. I don't want to be bothered with transportation on this trip. We'll been driven everywhere and anywhere Jasper wants to go on our honeymoon. And not just in London either. But in Paris and Venice too.

"We have a driver?" Jasper asks as our luggage is loaded in the car.

"Yeah, we'll been driven anywhere you want to go."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You're talking about just here in London, right?" he says calmly, but his eyes are ebbing glee.

I smirk at him. "No."

"Holy shit," he whispers and slums in the car while we move off from the airport.

"Holy shit indeed."

"You're amazing," he chuckles.

"You're mistaken, love. You're the amazing one," I tell him. "You're the one who's making it possible for me to be this happy. I never thought it could happen. I feared I'd fuck it up if it did. And I pray I'll never do anything to drive you away from me."

"Stop worrying about that, darlin'."

"Why?"

He leans over and kisses me soundly. "There's nothing you can do to drive me away, Cullen-Whitlock."

I smile at my name. "Good to know."

A particular part in our journey to the hotel makes Jasper actually jump and down in the car with excitement. His high exuberance can almost match Alice's high energy. "Did you see that, Edward?" He can't stay still and I'm all smiles at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I saw it. Do you want to stop and take a picture?"

"What the fuck?!"

I laugh again.

"It's Big Ben, Edward!" he says excitedly. "Of course I want a picture."

After he gets his picture, we're back on the road to the Ritz, which I haven't told Jasper about.

He sends the picture to Rose and Jeanne. I know Jasper is going to share more pictures with them throughout our trip and I love that. "I sent a pic to your dad too," Jasper says sincerely.

"Thank, love."

His sincerity switches back to glee and he's bouncing in his seat again. "Edward, we just passed Big Ben."

I laugh and shake my head, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "Yes we did, babe."

We reach the hotel, Jasper gets out of the car, and stops short. I follow suit with a smile, making my way around the car as the driver unloads our bags. I lean on the car next to my husband as he surveys me with a cocked eyebrow, looking between me and the hotel. "The Ritz, Edward?"

I give him a quick kiss and push off the car as the driver passes our bags to the bellboy. "The Ritz, Jasper."

After checking us in, Jasper questions me on our way to the elevators.

"Tell me something, Edward." Jasper's right behind me and I can feel his eyes on my ass.

I stop and turn to him with a smirk. "What?"

"Is anything on this honeymoon not going to surprise me, at least moneywise?" The smirk on his handsome face makes me want to kiss him before answering him.

So I do. "Yeah, everything," I tell Jasper once I release his lips.

"And if I asked how much you've spent on our honeymoon so far, it would…" he starts with a gleam in his eyes that says he knew that I'd do something like this.

"Give you a heart attack."

The elevator doors ding open and we get on. Jasper leans in and whispers, "I'll show you how happy I am when we get to our room."

We get off the elevator on our floor. The bellboy takes to our room and opens the door. Jasper, in a surprising move on my part, lifts me off the ground and throws me over his shoulder.

"Fuck! Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Carrying my husband over the threshold."

"Put me down!"

"In a minute, honey."

I can hear the bellboy's chuckles as Jasper seemingly tips him and he exits the room. "Jasper, I'm not playing with you."

"Well, I want to play with you," he says, smacking my ass. "Now, where's the bed?"

"Jasper!"

He starts walking through our suite, and before long, I'm deposited on the large, comfortable bed with my husband standing at the foot of it, eyeing me like I'm something to eat.

He shoves off his jacket, unbuttons his shirt and pants faster than my eyes can catch up with him, toes off his boots while I lick my lips and my cock twitches, and then climbs on the bed. He crawls to me and says, "Now, let me show you how happy I am."

There are no words spoken besides the ones expressed in heated passion while Jasper fucks me. We have sex, sleep in, shower, eat late and make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It's been a great start to our honeymoon so far.

The next morning I wake up to breakfast in bed. Jasper had ordered it while I slept. We stay in and rest, opting to go out tomorrow. Throughout the day, we take things easy with soft kisses, little jokes, light conversation, playing around the room, and me sitting still in a chair by the French doors to our balcony as Jasper sketches me.

We shower together, exchanging soft kisses, but nothing else, much to my pouting husband's displeasure.

"Edward, I require a lot of sex."

I give him good, hard look. We're on the elevator. I'd make reservations for us at the hotel's restaurant. Jasper's suit for the night makes my mouth water more than the most delicious dish in the world could. He looks like he's walking straight off a runaway in Milan. I want to lick him from head to toe, but I'm restraining myself so we can at least have dinner first.

"And while I can't think of a better way to go, because I'm convinced you're going to fuck me to death, I think we should at least have dinner first. I want to wine and dine my husband." I kiss his lips, telling myself that I can handle that.

For now.

"I like the sound of that," he smirks. "Because it means I get to ravish you afterwards."

"You have me forever, Jasper."

"And I plan to make it worth your while."

He pinches my butt as the elevator doors open then takes my hand and pulls me out, saying, "Come on, let's have some fun!"

Dinner is amazing. We're seated across from an elderly couple and the wife loves Jasper's hairstyle. She thinks he's some American rocker and even asked to touch his ponytail. Her husband tells me that their kids sent them to the hotel as a treat for their fifty-fifth wedding anniversary.

"How's it been?" I ask him.

"I couldn't have ask for a better partner. She's my world," the husband proudly tells me.

We look at Jasper dancing with his wife. She's laughing at something Jasper had just whispered to her.

"He's my world."

"I wish you two all the best," the husband tells me.

Jasper can't stop talking about the couple as we head back to our suite after dinner. "They're amazing!"

"I hope we're still as mad about each other as they are when we're their age."

"Oh, we will be," Jasper says confidently.

As we lie in bed, wrapping around each other after making love, he asks, "So what exactly does our honeymoon entitle?"

"You mean beside you trying to fuck me to death?"

He laughs heartily and strong and kisses the top of my head. I run a hand down his chiseled abs. "Yeah, besides that. I already know a lot of sex will be involved, but what else will we be doing?"

I love my husband's curiosity.

Sitting up, I watch him wet his lips as he eyes my naked body like a predator. But I know my answer will put his lust to sleep and awaken his excitement and gratitude. What I've got planned means a lot to me.

"Aside from spending lots of time together, being in love, happy and away from our busy careers, I wanted to see you explore something."

"What do you want to see me exploring besides your body?" He moves close enough to kiss me and I moan against his lips almost forgetting what I want to say.

I have move away quickly before I lose my nerve to get this out. "You're an extraordinary artist. I love being your audience, your model. I love motivating you to draw. You have such raw talent. I want to watch you take in the rich history of all the places we're about to go to and let it fuel your art," I tell him and watch, as I predicted, his lust fade into the background.

"You want to see me explore these places as an artist?" he says, his voice wavering with heavy emotion.

"Yes!" It's my turn to be excited. "Jasper, I think if you hadn't become a doctor, then you would've been an artist."

"You believe that?"

"With all my heart."

"Yeah?" A tear falls from his eye and I wipe it away.

"Yes," I say proudly. "Jasper, the things you do on a canvas fascinates me!"

He ducks his head with a blush and looks away. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," I say. "With you and your art, you've filled my life with so much love."

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

Today is spent with Jasper in his element. Jasper the doctor is amazing to watch in action. He's take charge, precise and strong. Jasper, the artist, though still as precise as the surgeon, he's gentler, calmer and finds beauty in everything. Our time at the National Gallery is resourceful to Jasper. He spends it with me, glued to his side because he wouldn't let me go, as he discusses a series of paintings with the curator. They're having an in-depth conversation, and I love how the more they talk, the more Jasper's face lights up. We break for lunch and then come back again to explore the gallery some more. Jasper asks me to point out the paintings I like. I do, and I ask him to illustrate them to me. He's more than happy to.

As we make our way to the next stop, I see that the gallery was a great way to start our adventure together. Jasper is so happy.

But it's not over yet.

We're going to close out our day at the London Eye. Jasper had mentioned it. And I'm sure he'll love to finish the day looking out at the city of London.

When we arrive, and he figures out what we'll be doing, he's like a kid in a candy store. He's uber excited and only stops to breathe after he pulls me into a kiss that makes me forget that there's anyone around.

"Can you believe this?!" he says happily while looking out at the city below. "Rose and mom would love this!"

"Why don't we take them next time?"

"Really?"

"Yes," I say. "You can take them or I can. Or we can do it together, depending on our schedule when we get back home."

"Okay," he sighs with a smile, his eyes saying something else. It's like he isn't sure if he can do things without my approval. My wealth intimidates him.

I take him into my arms, running a hand through his hair before clasping my hands behind his back. "Love, don't."

"Don't what?" he shrugs and buries his face into my shoulder.

"I don't want you to feeling intimidated my wealth," I say. "I don't want you to feel the need to ask to do things every single time you want to do them. What's mine is yours."

"I just don't want to seem like…" he starts and then says challengingly. "I have my own money, Edward." Jasper can be stubborn when he's trying to deny something.

"Yes, but I said you can bring Rose and Jeanne to London with or without me and you shut down or, I should say, you're generally surprised that I'd allow you to go on my dime if I paid for the trip."

He shrugs again.

"Jasper, it's not just my money anymore. It's ours. I want that. I want to share it with you."

He meets my eyes with unshed tears in his. "One day I'll wrap my head around it. But we were so different then, Edward. You had everything I wanted to give my family and my family and I only had enough to get by. But I promise, baby, one day, I won't act like this when you offer expensive things."

"I'm sorry for overwhelming you with it," I tell him. "I just wanted this to be an amazing experience for us."

He wipes away an escaped tear and pushes off of me with a smile. He pulls out his IPhone and starts snapping pictures of me. "I'm loving everything so far, darlin'." And just like that, Jasper squashes the funky mood he's falling in. "What else you got, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock?"

I smile at him, eyeing my ring on his finger. "Well, a few more historic sites, breakfast, lunch and dinner wherever you want…"

"And some places you've been to. I want to see the places you like," he adds.

"Yeah, we'll go to places I like." I love that he wants to include me. That he's thinking about me.

"Good."

Our time on the eye ends and we head back to the car with my arm slung over his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where to next?" Jasper asks.

"We've still got Tower of London and Buckingham Palace. Not to mention, a pub or two."

He kisses my cheek. "I love the way you think, Edward."

The next day we rush through breakfast and then leave. The Tower of London was fun. Jasper was a prankster through the whole thing, teasing me about ghosts which he would accompany with pinches to my sides while he made eerie noises that creep out other tourists.

Buckingham Palace was another place he gave trouble. He promptly wanted to meet the Queen. He scared the tour guide with his strong command and I couldn't stop laughing at the poor guy until Jasper told him he was kidding. Jasper was a helluva joker, but I didn't want us kicked out of the place and my husband taken to loony bin because he couldn't stop messing around.

We found a pub or two that Jasper and I liked and he loved Guinness. He hated fish and chips but he loved that beer. We also found a club we liked and danced until our feet hurt and then we went back to the hotel and made love until we couldn't move.

We spent a week in London and then left by train for Paris.

"We're seriously going to Paris?" He knew I had done all of this for us. But he said it was still impossible to believe so to excuse him when he repeated the same questions. I didn't mind at all. I would answer any questions he had. A thousand times if he wanted.

His jeans clad legs are in my lap and I'm having fun inching my hand higher up to where I want it. Jasper smacks my hand and I laugh. "Stop distracting me, Edward. Seriously, we're going to Paris?"

I lean in for a kiss and he meets me halfway, his lips molding to mine in the sweet embrace. "We're seriously going to Paris, love. I'd take you anywhere you want to go."

"I love you, Edward," he whispers against my lips, playfully nipping the bottom one before he pulls away. "Now back off. We're not fucking in here."

I pull back in mock shock. "You, Jasper Cullen-Whitlock, don't want to have sex?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Don't test me, Edward, or I'll go back on my word."

I move in to kiss him again. He meets my lips and whispers against them, "So, we're going to have fun?"

"We're going to have lots of fun."

He kisses me soundly. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

He palms my cock and I moan in his mouth. "Grab the lube."

Paris is going to be an extraordinary, out of this world, experience. I just know it. Things are off to a good start.

From the hot ass romp in our compartment on the train to Jasper groping me in the car on the way to the hotel, and then him blowing me as soon as we're alone in our suite at the Four Seasons, Paris has never been so good before.

The first few days are spent with wanting to go where I went during my trips here. I took him but reminded him that I'd come here with Esme and the trips weren't as fun. Jasper was intent on changing that and he did. I never had so much fun shopping, eating out, dancing and just generally being happy in Paris before.

Jasper took countless pictures of us and everything around us. He was so comfortable he said that if we were to moved to Europe, Paris would be his first choice.

"I love it here," he told me over dinner.

"We can stay if you want."

"I think if we ever want to, this is the only place I'd want to go."

"Are you sure? They're other great places. But then again, what about Jeanne and Rose?" I question. "You're going to leave them and move to Paris?"

Jasper scoffs and laughs at me. "Oh no, babe, it's simple."

"Really? What is?"

He has all figured out. I can see it in his eyes. "They're moving with us."

I laugh. "Okay. Then we can do it."

His mouth falls open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Edward, you're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You'd pack up and move here because I want to?"

"Yes."

"You'd complain?" he asks curiously.

"Probably, I'd have a lot to get used to. And you know how anal I can get."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I know. But I can't you'd do that."

"I would." I lean over to the table to kiss him and he accepts my lips. When I pull away, I tell him, "Love, I'll live anywhere you want to live. I'll pack up and go if you say so. I'd complain about it if I don't like the place. But I won't stop us from trying it out. Why do you think I made the deal with Aro?"

"If I take the position in New York, he's going to have to find a place for you too?"

"Yeah," I say, lacing my hand in his and peering into his eyes. "I'm not going to be without you again. I'm not that fool anymore. I can climb down from my pedestal at any fucking time and grovel at your feet. You're my life, Jasper. Where you go, I go."

"I love you, baby," he whispers. "So much."

"I love you too."

We leave the restaurant hand in hand and head back to our hotel where we profess our love for each other until it's impossible to keep our eyes open and I fall asleep with my ear over my husband's beating heart.

Today, Jasper's tour of Paris and all the sights he wants to see begins.

Arc de Triomphe makes him crazy and he begins to question his choice about living in Paris. "I don't get why we have to go around it and what's with the traffic? Fuck!" I love his frustration. It's funny and a bit of turn on. "I love this place, but what the fuck?!"

Our driver chuckles and I join him while Jasper huffs, pouts and mumbles to himself.

The trip to Palace of Versailles eases his woe. He loves the place. He finds it fascinating.

In fact, he enjoyed it so much, he nearly fucked me into oblivion when we got back to our hotel.

"Uh fuck, Jasper!" I screamed, loving the feel of his cock pulsing in me while he came.

He collapsed against my back, catching his breath. "What other trips do you have planned?"

I turn to him, capturing his lips in a kiss or two. "Will they get me fucked like this?"

"Yes," he breathed, pushing his hips forward to emphasize his point, letting his semi hard cock massage my walls.

I push back on him and he grinds his body into mine. I turn to him with a wink. "Then we've got a lot more to do, see and explore."

The Louvre and Pere LaChaise Cemetery renews Jasper's love for Paris. Along with the little cafes we eat at, and the clubs we dance the night away at – if we aren't in a secluded corner with my husband's cock in my mouth – Jasper and I enjoy every aspect of our honeymoon in Paris.

"It's not over is it?" he says confidently while we lay in bed about a week into our trip.

"Nope."

And it isn't.

I take him to the Norte Dame de Paris, another trip to the Louvre, because he admires everything about it, and I take great pleasure in watching him immerse himself in the passionate world of art. Boat rides to see the Canal are great. Le Bourget is a favorite of Jasper's, and the Basilique du Sacre CoeUr is an amazing trip. We spend our last days in La Valle Village with me shopping my heart out. Jeanne and all our family and friends will be getting gifts.

Our family is integrated in our honeymoon. We've talked to them via phone when we can or aren't too busy fucking up and down Paris as Rose puts it. Jasper had proudly answered, "Yes, we're fucking up and down Paris and loving every minute of it." Making me blush because we were doing just that and I didn't mind at all.

When we're ready to leave Paris, Jasper thinks it's for home. He's a little sad to go and I promise him we'll return. Possibly we'd spend our anniversaries here. Jasper likes that idea. He also wants us to bring Jeanne over here for her birthday, stating that she'd love exploring the magnificent gardens of Palace of Versailles. I agreed, and seeing as her birthday is coming up, it would be a great present. If we couldn't come with her, I wonder if Jasper would mind Bella's dad accompanying her. I don't ask because I don't want to tick him off. I'd discuss it with him and Rose when we get home. Jasper is still getting used to the idea of his mom dating.

"It would take her weeks to explore the gardens," I muse.

"She wouldn't mind," Jasper shrugs, zipping up his last bag. He looks so sad. "So, home?"

I smile slyly, fixing up my bag. "Maybe."

He stops what he's doing and looks at me. I try not to meet his eyes so he moves closer, turns my face to his and peers into my eyes with a grin forming on his beautiful face as he repeats, "Home, right?"

"Hmm…we'll go home after one more little stop," I say with a wink and a quick kiss, turning away to focus on zipping my bag and moving to the door.

"Edward?" Jasper calls from behind me.

"Let's go, babe!"

**~~wytwm~~**

"Edward, you didn't!" Jasper is shaking his head in disbelief after we get off the chauffeured boat ride and head to the front of our hotel, the Bauer II Palazzo.

"I did," I smirk at my husband.

"You didn't!" He jumps on me and I catch him and hang on as Jasper wraps his legs around my waist and plants a sloppy kiss on my lips that makes me laugh. "You fucking didn't!"

"I fucking did!"

"This is Venice!" He sends us tumbling to the ground while others walk by and laugh, but Jasper doesn't give a fuck. He leans down and showers me with more sloppy kisses right there in front of the hotel. "Edward, this is Venice."

"I know," I say when his smiling face pulls away. He sits on me and sighs.

"I can't believe this. Who are you?"

"The man that loves you more than anything in this world."

I can see tears in his eyes and I wipe them away. I don't want tears. I want his smiles. "Now, what do you say we continue our tradition?"

Jasper looks at me confusedly until I discreetly push up against him, making his smiling face turn into one of lust as his eyes darken with his desire before he jumps up, grabs my hand and pulls me up, dragging me inside the hotel. And as per tradition, as soon as we're alone, Jasper has me panting his name as he fills me and then drives me on a blissful cloud over the edge shouting my love for him.

"Should I even ask what you have planned?" he asks a while later.

"Only if you want to."

"I don't want to," Jasper says with a kiss to my lips. "Surprise me."

"I will."

And I do. The next day we take the three minute walk from our hotel to St. Mark's Square where we take tons of pictures for memories and for family and friends. The weather is exceptionally good and we take full advantage of it. While in the square, Jasper wants to take the elevator ride up the Campanile to see the top of St. Mark's Basilica and the city itself.

We love that the square is so close to our hotel and run back there to take pictures at night.

Another morning comes about with us exploring what Venice has to offer. We take the Vaporetto for the best sightseeing pictures along the Grand Canal such as the Rialto and Accademia bridges.

We go on the Vaporetto more than once and even get off at Rialto Bridge to go shopping.

Nights are spent dining on the finest or what we find the most fun to eat in Venice. Because of Jasper, we've discovered cute little spots to eat. I complain about getting fat from the different pastas I'm consuming and Jasper says he love me anyways. I'd just have more to love.

I love this man.

Most evenings, we stumble into our room drunk on life and wine and make love until we can't keep our eyes open.

Rose calls one morning with a surprise that I think Jasper takes extremely well or he's planning something.

Emmett proposed. Life is moving forward for everyone.

Our trip to Venice continues with a trip to St. Mark's Basilica, where we enter and take the steep staircase near the entrance to see the original horses that once overlooked the St. Mark's Square. Then it's on to the three museums that existed within the Basilica.

"This is beyond amazing," Jasper says with his hand firmly clasped in mine.

"You're more extraordinary."

He smiles at me. "Your love is making you bias."

"My love for you freed me."

Jasper leans in for a kiss and we forget where we are until a few girls whistle and giggle at us. We pull away and Jasper convinces me to follow his lead and we give them a gentleman's bow, making them giggle and clap.

We leave the Basilica and head for the hotel where we spend the day in each other's arms.

Another day of touring finds us at the Doge's Palace which is next door to the Basilica. It's gothic look appeals to me. With a structure that has been standing since the 1300s. It's filled with stunning artwork and offers exclusive access to the Bridge of Sighs.

We take more than one Gondola rides. It's so romantic.

We lay down at nights and talk. Sometimes we're worried about the magic we'll leave behind once we go back home. But Jasper is the voice of reason. He shows me in words and his touch that the magic I now believe in, isn't only because of the places we've visited, it's also because of us. We're the magic. It's our love that's making everything around us seem so mythical.

We don't leave Venice until we visit the Guggenheim Museum. We have to see the gorgeous sculptures that found their home there. Artwork by Picasso sends my husband into a lustful frenzy that leaves me more than satisfied after we find somewhere to 'relieve' our stress.

Close to the end of our honeymoon, we take a trip to Murano Island, which brings about more shopping for us and gifts for our family and friends. But shopping only comes after we've walked on Burano Island to see unique architectural wonder of the buildings being painted in an assortment of bright colors. Jasper and I love it.

Our last night in Venice is spent over a lavish dinner, dancing, and then we finished the night making love and lying in each other's arms.

I think Jasper's asleep until he speaks, "What do you think is ahead of us?"

"I don't know," I say from my place on his chest while his hand runs through my hair. "But whatever it is, we'll handle it together."

When our plane touches down on American soil, I whisper, "Welcome home," to Jasper.

He smiles and leans in for a kiss that I heartily return before he says, "Welcome home, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock. I love you."

"I love you too."

Our arrival home is greeted by Jeanne, Bella, Emmett and Rose, with a Tiffany diamond engagement ring on her finger, and Alice with Peter and Riley via Rose's tablet.

"I thought you two were going to stay!" Rose exclaims while Jasper gives her a piggyback. She kisses his cheek and jump down, running over to me and pulling me into a hug with a kiss to my forehead, "Missed you, bro."

"I missed you too," I whisper before Rose lets me go with a smile.

Jeanne is next. Hugging and kissing Jasper and me, welcoming us home.

Dad comes over after his shift and we all have dinner while we answer numerous questions about the places we've been. Rose and Emmett love how Venice sounds and wants to spend their honeymoon there. Bella and Alice want to visit Paris for their anniversary which is coming up soon. Jeanne wants to see the garden of Palace of Versailles. Just as Jasper said, she's excited to explore them. He surprises me and his mom when he says that she can take Charlie with her if she wants. She ducks her head with a smile and tells him that she's taking him instead.

Jeanne continues to show me what a true mom looks like and how she should act. This woman is my hero.

Life returns to normal after a few days at home. Jasper and I go back to work, with congratulations being showered on us from colleagues for days.

Aro comes to town. He sits down with Jasper and I to discuss New York, but Jasper refuses the offer. He tells Aro that his and mine's life is in Seattle. Aro isn't pleased, but he accepts Jasper's decision. But readily tells him that if he changes his mind, an offer will always be open to him.

Aro finds a new golden boy some weeks later, but word reaches Jasper's ear that every time the apprentice messes up, Aro tells him he can never be like Dr. Jasper Cullen-Whitlock.

Just being mentioned suits Jasper just fine. He doesn't want to move anywhere. As we'd told Aro, Seattle is home.

Our return home isn't without drama though. On a day off for both of us, we run into Demetri who hadn't left town. His book wasn't as good as he thought it was and he's currently working for a local newspaper.

I thought it would be weird for Jasper. But he handled the situation so well, I had to reward him when we got home.

I, on the other hand, spent the awkward run-in, scowling at Demetri while he tried to look everything but at me. That suited me fine. This fucker was supposed to fear me.

"Jasper, you're married," he had stated, looking at our rings.

"Yes," Jasper said curtly. "Why are you here?"

Demetri looked up and down the street. "It's a free country, Jasper."

"So?" Jasper had said, making me laugh. "Isn't there another state?"

"So now I can't stay in the same state as you," Demetri smirked. "What? You don't trust yourself around me? Afraid you'll see you've made the wrong choice?"

"Afraid my husband will deem it necessary to make sure you can't work in the entire fifty states," Jasper answered as if he was reading my mind.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, baby." I kissed his cheek and said.

Demetri looked at me and I threw him a deadly glare. He quickly looked away, trying to keep his composure all the while being shaken in my presence.

"It's a free country and I can work where I want," he said to Jasper.

"Do whatever you want, just stay away from me, Demetri," Jasper replied. The strength in his tone making me want him.

"Fine," Demetri resigned. "It's over. I get it. I won't bother you. Unless…"

"You'll have me to deal with if you say one more word," I interjected.

Demetri nodded and walked away. We didn't have to deal with him again and the last Jasper and I heard, he quit his job and left Seattle.

Before we know it a year has passed and Jasper and I are still going strong and making plans for the future. Every day I get to wake up beside him or with a note beside my pillow telling me that he loves me and wherever he's gone, I realize that I'm the luckiest fuck on this planet to have Jasper Cullen-Whitlock in my life and I am looking forward to more years of love, life and laughs with him.

What's to come? I don't know, but with Jasper by my side, I welcome it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Epilogue <strong>_


	48. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective **__**owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog. This story can also be found on TWCS. I'm under the same penname. **_

_**Thank you so much to all your alerts, faves and reviews. A few outtakes might be added in the future. Thanks for sticking with me and the boys, without further ado, the epilogue.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later.. <strong>

**JPOV**

"Daddy, Dad doesn't want to go to reunion he says to tell you he's sick," my daughter says as she tries to expertly lie for her dad.

"He's sick, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiles, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness because she thought she was succeeding in helping Edward. But he isn't getting out of this one.

"Well, daddy's a doctor so I'll go check on him."

I move around our little girl and make my way to the bedroom door.

"No!" Elise says, running ahead of me to block my path. She slams her little body into the door, guarding it from me. "Dad doesn't need to be checked again."

This is new. She's not usually objective in me being in doctor mode as she calls it. "Why not, my little darlin'?"

She rolls her eyes at me. Apparently, I'm annoying her with my question. Definitely my kid. "Because I've already checked him, Daddy. He's under my care."

The last time Edward was under our daughter's care, he puked up the fish water she gave him to drink when he had to flu.

I pick her up and spin her around, making her laugh. "Oh, he is?"

I love hearing her little giggles. "He is, Daddy. He is!"

Her laughs make me laugh.

After tricking our daughter in heading downstairs to stay with her Aunt Alice and Bella, I waltz into our bedroom to find Edward playing a game on his phone.

"You look so sick," I comment sarcastically from my spot by the door after I swing it open and find my husband lounging in bed on his phone playing a game and chuckling.

He throws the phone down and starts to cough. "Jas, I don't feel so well. Maybe we can skip the reunion."

"Not a chance," I say defiantly. "Ass out of bed, Cullen-Whitlock, or you won't get any sex for a week."

Edward is out of bed before I say another word. Just the mere threat of cutting him off, makes him leap into action. It always does.

"I'll be ready soon."

"Good," I tell him and leave the room before becoming too tempted to stay. A naked Edward in our shower pops up in my mind and I quickly dismiss the thought before it gets us in trouble. We've got an inquisitive daughter and who knows when she'll get away from Bella and Alice and run to our room. It has happened before but we were thankfully clothed.

My life has been the best thing for almost six years now. Marrying Edward, having our kids, has brought my life full circle. I can't think of any other way my life could've turned that makes me wake up happy every morning. Marrying him was easy. Making a decision to have kids went smoothly. It was just a talk over dinner one night and then all it took was figuring how we wanted to go about it before discussing it with our family.

My mom was all for surrogacy and adoption. It was what Edward and I presented in our discussion with Mom and Rose. They were all for it, but with reservations when it came to adoption.

"It would be lovely to give a child a loving home," Mom had said.

"But I don't want to have to punch someone at the agency in the throat if they say something offensive to you or Edward," Rose added. "Try surrogacy like Peter and Riley. Look at Cody."

She had a point. Peter has shared with us the trials of what he and Riley went through with some adoption agencies before deciding on surrogacy to have Cody. He said it wasn't pretty. Not everyone was, for a lack of a better word, nice.

Edward and I discussed it some more and tried an agency for ourselves, just to get a feel for things. It wasn't a pleasant experience. I hated the questions and Edward looked like he wanted to knock the lady out through the whole thing. And then Alice happened over a dinner date with her and Bella.

"What?" she said over dessert after I told her about our experience with the adoption agency we approached. "I'll do it."

Time stopped when she said that. Edward, Bella and me froze.

"What?" I needed her to say it again. I couldn't believe or trust my hearing.

"I said, I'll do it," Alice repeated. "Why did all of you freeze? What? Was it weird that I offered?"

"You have so much going on," I told her. "You just opened another restaurant and…"

"Have managers and chefs for them," Alice finished for me, taking my hand in hers. "I can do this. Let me."

We accepted and a month and half later, Alice was pregnant with our daughter, Elise. My biological daughter that Edward would adopt upon birth. Edward had wanted me to father our first child. I only agreed on that term if he would father our second.

We agreed. And when Elise was two years old, she got a baby brother, Jensen. Edward's biological son.

"Jasper, can you find Elise for me?" Alice says with a wink, rubbing her swollen stomach. Elise is hiding behind the couch and Alice is pretending not to know where she is. Elise has as much energy as her mom. While Alice claims she's as smart as me. Intuitive and artsy all at three years old.

"Oh, I have no idea where she could be," I say, winking at my daughter when she sees me. She places a hand over her mouth and giggles.

Alice smiles. "Alright, I guess I'll have to keep looking."

I rub her tummy. "You do that. Be careful. I'm going to get my jacket."

I'm half ready for this. The reunion is being held here in Seattle in a hotel ballroom. It was decided on by whoever, but I wanted to attend. Edward has been fighting it since day one when we received the invite. His reasoning is that he wasn't interested in seeing them again. And if someone says something that rubs him the wrong way. He's going to get into a fight.

He would too. I know him. Edward's temper has shortened over the years. He's even more quick tempered now than he was before. The only people who are not subjected to it, are the kids and me and our family and friends. Former friends, enemies, stubborn colleagues all got the brunt of it. Even Esme has had her fair share.

She had contacted two years after that fateful day in court via her lawyer. But Edward wanted nothing to do with her. After her speech in court, he said he had seen the light. He knew the truth. Esme had brought him into this world, but she was no mother. From then on, I was the one who received her messages, Edward was fine with it. He wasn't in agreement, but he was fine with it. I relayed what she told her lawyer to him, and that was it. He would usually listen and then go and play with our kids like I hadn't told him anything important. I understood. I didn't feel anyway about it. It was my husband's way of dealing with a neglectful mother.

Who knows what later years will hold? For now, Esme is not apart of lives in a compounding aspect and I'm cool with it.

I grab my jacket and throw it on, leaving my office. Edward and I had bought a four bedroom house together before Elise was born. We wanted a place big enough for family, friends, and our kids. I had to put my foot down with the places Edward had suggested. God knows between luxurious vacations, the other Cullen properties, Edward wasn't one to mince his spending. If I had left it up to him, we would be living in one of the largest mansions right now.

"I'm almost ready!" Edward yelled and our daughter laughed at him.

"I thought you were sick, Dad," she says. "That's what you said to tell daddy, remember?"

He looks at me and blushes. "Yeah, we're going to forget that plan, sweetie."

Bella walks by, shaking her head. "Teaching her to lie, Edward?"

"He won't do it again," I answer for Edward. "Or certain activities will be withheld."

His eyes widen in understanding and Bella giggles and heads in the other direction. Elise laughs at his expressions even though she doesn't know what we're talking about.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?" I ask Elise when I spot Alice 'coming down the hall, 'pretending' to look for her.

She gets excited, pulling Edward down to her to kiss his cheek, telling him she'll miss him. After him, she runs over to me, Alice witnessing her standing in front of me, stops and smiles and pretends to look upstairs for her.

I kneel in front of her and she pulls me into a quick hug. "I've gotta go, daddy. You and Dad have fun!" she whisper-yells and runs off.

"No running!"

She looks back at me with a huff and rolls her eyes. "Shh! You haven't seen me."

She heads out to the backyard to hide. Her grandpa Carlisle is out there with her little brother, so we don't have to worry.

I check my watch. "Are we going?"

"Were you really going to withhold sex?" Edward smirks.

"Absolutely," I say with a straight face.

"You can't," he challenges, coming over to me and evading my space. His closeness makes me want to forget about the damn reunion, but what I have planned afterwards is too important to cancel. We need this.

I yank him closer by his shirt. "You're right. I can't. So if you don't get your ass in gear, let's us head to this reunion, meet and greet and then head up to the suite I have booked so I can fuck you into next week, I'll be forced to become well acquainted with my right hand until you're off punishment."

"But we can just skip the damn…" Edward starts and I silence him with a kiss.

"Jacket on. Ass in car or it will not be fucked." I kiss him again and push him off, practically growling at him. "Am I understood?"

I watch my husband's eyes darken as he gets his ass into gear.

Since I told Edward about our high school reunion, I've been planning a little something to take his mind off of whatever bullshit we might encounter tonight. I know it will be, and a night out will be the remedy for it. Aside from that, we need this time alone. I love our life and the madness that comes with it. But I want a little Edward and me time and since I can't stay away from our kids for too long, only one night will do.

We kiss the kids goodbye and make our way out to the car. Edward is still rebelling against going to the reunion, but I'm not listening. Peter and Riley are coming in for it. In fact, they're meeting us at the hotel.

He likes the idea of me and him time. But like me, he only wants to do it for one night. I thought I was obsessed with staying with the kids but Edward beats me. After Elise's birth, we both took time off of work to be first time dads. It wasn't easy and there was a lot to learn, a lot of sleepless nights, and once, Elise actually brought Edward to tears and me calling my mom in the middle of the night to help us. She wouldn't sleep and we didn't know what else to do.

Mom was on the next flight. She taught us a lot and it made things a little easier with Jensen.

"I still think we can skip the reunion and head straight to the suite," he says, kissing my neck.

I move out of his reach to look at him. "Why are you so against this?"

"I don't want to deal with them," Edward confesses.

"Who? Vicky and then rest of them?"

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid?"

Edward looks at me like I'm crazy.

I laugh. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean, and no, I'm not afraid of them, Jasper," he says. "I would just rather a night with you and no one else."

The driver pulls to a stop in front of the Sorrento hotel on that point. I spot Peter and Riley by the doors.

Turning back to Edward, I take his hand in mine and kiss the back of it. "We're going in there, together, strong and coming out the same way. Whether you fear what some idiot will say or not, it won't matter to us. We know what we have, baby. And what we're not giving up for no one."

A slight smile plays across his lips and he moves in and kisses me briefly, whispering against my mouth. "You saw right through, didn't you?"

"I always do, Edward."

"Let's do this."

We get out of the car and make our way to our friends. I know my husband and since he heard about reunion he's been putting up a brave front. He isn't scared of what our former schoolmates will think, he's worried about my reaction to what they might say. But I'm not. All I can think about is how lucky I am to have him on my arm.

"We didn't know you'd got in," I say to Peter while Edward and Riley greet each other. "Where's Cody?"

"Heading over to your house now with your sister aka his crazy godmom, along with Emmett and your niece."

I laugh. "In other words, it's about to be hell on Earth for the adults."

"You know what happens once Cody bucks head with your daughter and niece," Peter chuckles.

"Yeah, pure mayhem."

We laugh at our kids. Rose and Emmett had married a year after their engagement and she had a surprise for me and Mom, one she whispered in my ear during the father/daughter dance, which my sister wanted to share with me. "I'm pregnant."

To say I was shock when she told me would be an understatement. Of course, I did what any responsible big brother would do, I threatened Emmett's life. I reminded him that I was a surgeon and I could make it look how I wanted it to look. He swallowed hard and accepted my threat.

So far things have been great. My sister and niece have Emmett wrapped around their fingers. He loves his girls with his whole heart. Whenever us guys get together for a poker night, he can't shut up about Rose and Annabelle. But then again, Edward and I aren't much different. We love talking about Elise and Jensen too. Peter and Riley have documented everything Cody has ever done since birth and is ready to show pictures or videos at a moment's notice.

Peter looks at the door and sighs, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. It's Edward I'm worried about." We look at Edward and Riley talking and laughing, probably discussing our kids and their antics. "I don't want anyone saying anything to hurt him or get him mad, but I can't control what comes out their mouths."

"Just be there for Edward," Peter smiles. "Trust me. It's the one thing we never did in high school. I allowed him to push me away and then I let him distract me with bullshit, it wasn't until later in our lives that I really forced him to sit and talk to me one on one."

"No one was there for him?"

"No. When he did bullshit, he handled the crushing feelings that his conscience brought all on his own."

I take that into consideration and nod, "Be there for him. No matter what, if anything goes down, don't let him push me away."

"That's all I ask," Peter smiles. "You look good. I like this hairstyle. It's growing on me."

I run a hand through my shorten hair and smile. "Thanks. It's growing on me too."

"I still loved the ponytail and shaved sides though. It made you look like a rock star."

"It did, love," Edward says with a kiss to my cheek as he takes my hand and we begin to walk through the hotel, heading to the ballroom where our reunion is being held. "But this style is growing on me."

"Edward, you almost cried the first time you saw this new look."

Peter and Riley laugh, but Edward ignores them. "I miss the old look," he pouts and I kiss his lips.

"It was time for a change, baby."

When I had approached my sister with the idea, she was all for it. We thought it was time for a change. My hair was growing out at the sides so we let it and then finally cut the ponytail off. We kept my hair brown. I'd grown to love the shade. When Edward got home that night, his jaw dropped and he didn't speak to me for almost two hours. I laughed the entire time because I told him I had been thinking about changing my look. And when we finally talked that night, he sounded near tears that I had cut my hair so I made a promise to consider going back to my old style one day.

"It looks good, Jasper," Riley says. "It's distinguished. You look like a sexy businessman with it."

Edward stops and turns to scowl at Riley, making me, Peter and Riley laugh. "It doesn't and he promised me that he'll consider going back to the rocker look."

"Yes, I did." I smile.

We're at the open doors to the ballroom before we know it and all smiles are wiped off of mine, Edward's and Peter's faces. Riley mumbles something about 'here we go' and then we all walk in. A few eyes are on us. Adults that mildly resemble the kids they once were. Whispers and surprised glances at mine and Edward's joined hands, which is stiff in mine. And his face is hard as stone. I spot James and his eyes widen and he disappears as quickly as he can. I see Mike and more of Edward's former cronies, their eyes dodging between our faces and Edward's hand in mine. Peter slaps me on the shoulder and says, "Let's do this." He peers into my eyes as a silent reminder to not let Edward go. Not to let him go under. I nod in promise and he and Riley move off.

I look at Edward and find him staring at someone. I follow his eyes and see Mike and Victoria whispering and staring at us. I squeeze Edward's hand, getting his attention. He looks at me, and a barge of emotions is dancing in his eyes. I don't say a word. I pull him into a kiss, lingering for a moment I let go.

"What was that for?" he whispers against my mouth.

"To let you know I'm right where I want to be."

The smile that fills his face after I say that makes me laugh. "Come on, baby, let's have some fun." He pulls me into the crowd.

Peter and Riley stick with us. We chat with a few classmates, the nice ones, and former teachers. We get some 'congratulations' and a few questions beginning with 'when did this happen?' when they see our joined hands. Edward is all smiles and answering questions proudly in between kisses to my cheek or my lips. We hear a few revelations and learn of past crushes. We drink a little and dance a bit while Edward's former elite stays far from us. It doesn't bother Edward. He isn't even looking their way. I ask why he's being so cool about this.

"Aside from what's promised to me if I be a good boy, your kiss and vow at the door when we came into the room," he says. "Mostly, the part about being right where you want to be."

"I think you needed to hear it."

"I did."

The night goes on, we take a break to check on the kids, and Carlisle says he has things all under control while we hear giggles in the background.

"Dad, make the kids go to bed," Edward says loud enough for his father to hear.

Carlisle chuckles in my ear, "My son thinks I'm spoiling them."

"You kinda are, Carlisle," I laugh. "But it's okay."

Edward looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. If he wasn't trying to be a good boy, he would've lectured me about being on the same page when it comes to reprimanding Carlisle on spoiling the kids. But I get where Carlisle is coming from. He didn't give this much attention to Edward so this is his chance to try again. He's going to be there for his grandkids and spoil them.

"We need to be on the same page, love," Edward says when I get off the phone.

"We are," I reply. "We know how smart Elise is, and I have a feeling Jensen will be just like his bag sister. But we know them, baby. We can handle it."

He relaxes at my words and grabs my hand, pulling me back to the ballroom. "Let's go have some fun."

We left before the reunion ended. Peter and Riley had long since disappeared and I don't think I can stand one more lustful look from my husband. If he gives me that crooked smile one more time, I'm attacking him and I don't care who sees.

I wait until he's making his way back to me after talking to a former classmate.

"Jasper, I…" I grab him and silence him with a kiss before he can say anything else and drag him out of the ballroom.

Edward laughs as I punch the button to elevator. "Fucking shit," I mutter to myself and then look back at him only to catch him checking me out. And then he fucking winked at me.

"You're not playing fair, Edward," I growl at him. We're in the lobby and they're people here.

"Life isn't fair and when since has that stopped you?"

He had a point. Our sex lives have been very adventurous over the years. I've taken my husband wherever and whenever the need arise. From fucking him in the box seat section of the movie theater during a date to sucking him off at work in the bathroom. We've kept our sex lives exciting with new adventures.

The elevator dings and the doors open. I cheer and grab him, pulling him with me. I don't even wait for the doors to close before attacking Edward's lips. We stumbled off the elevator and I dragged him to our room in between stops to slam him against the wall and devour his mouth. I will never tire of his taste. I will never tire of his touch.

I get the door open and Edward pulls me inside, shutting it and pushing me up against it. He drops to his knees and winks at me while he gets my pants open. He pulls off my pants and grabs my cock, taking a long lick of it that almost brings me to my knees. This man's blowjobs have only improved with years. I can't say how many times I agreed to do whatever shit he wanted me to do after one of his mind blowing blowjobs.

"Shit, Edward! Fuck!" I grip his bronze locks and still his mouth so I can fuck it. "That's it, baby. Take my cock."

He moans and he makes me groan loudly. The vibrations of his throat make me feel like I'm in heaven with my hot ass husband sucking my cock. "I want to cum, baby. Are you gonna swallow like the good boy you are?" He loves this shit. Nothing turned Edward on more than me talking dirty to him.

He moans again and I lose it, cumming down his throat and marveling as usual as he swallows everything I give.

I pull him up to my lips, kissing those sexy plump lips that belong to only me, and whisper my love for him.

"I love you too," he smiles when he pulls away and takes me over to the bed. He crawls on it and lies down. His smile is wide and his eyes are shimmering with love. "Make love to me, Jasper."

He never has to ask.

I take my time preparing him for me. We kiss until we're breathless and he sighs in contentment and hiss in pleasure when I enter him. He smiles up at me with adoration and whispers his love repeatedly as we move against each other. We climb and climb that familiar slope until we can't hold on and I cum shouting my release while my husband screams his and shoots his load on our stomachs. I collapse on top of him in laughter and he holds me to him.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen-Whitlock."

**~~wytwm~~**

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and months vanish into years but our love remains. Our work increases and decreases, our lives alter with new people, new co-workers, new developments scare us like Carlisle's prostate cancer. Our kids grow up and our friendships grow stronger.

We spend days together when we can. We love. We talk. We argue. We fight. We live. Temptation comes our way in the face of a new intern who decided that flirting with me was his top priority and my husband figures that he can use the bully he was in high school to scare him away. It worked and a jealous Edward fucked me into oblivion over a weekend away. I taught him well. I was more than satisfied for weeks beyond that. He knew he didn't have anything to wrong about. I would never cheat on him. But my baby was a jealous brute when he wanted to be. Edward Cullen-Whitlock didn't share.

Elise and Jensen are the light of our lives. We've had the pleasure of watching our daughter and son grow into the smartest, most manipulative kids you've ever met. I couldn't be prouder. Edward gets a headache every time the phone rings.

We're raising teenagers after all and our son is quite the charmer. Trust me, he's caused me or his dad to go down to his school on more than one occasion because he was caught in the eraser room with his tongue down some girl's throat.

Our daughter is a fire cracker like her aunt Rose. She and her cousin Annabelle are hell raisers. Edward blames himself for his rebellious years. I told him to forget and let's just be there for the kids. We're good fathers, godfathers and uncles. At least I'd like to think so.

I love my babies. Aside from my girls, Momma and Rose, my husband, Edward, they're the best thing that ever happened to me.

**~~wytwm~~**

_**Elise's college graduation. **_

**Elise pov **

"I love my dads. They've been in my life for everything. They're here for everything. They're the light of my world along with my brother and the rest of our family. Edward and Jasper Cullen-Whitlock, are two of the greatest men I have ever met and I'm proud to call them my dads. I love you, Dad," I say to my dad. "And I love you, daddy."

My speech is met with grand applause, but I don't stay on the stage for it. The standing ovation is great but there is somewhere I need to be. I run to them. They both open their arms for me as they always have since I was a little girl and I run right into them.

Jasper and Edward have been all I know since I was born. We've been through a lot and I've heard the stories about how much they went through before I was born. But I'm as thankful as they always are. Because if they hadn't gotten back together, if they hadn't found their way together. I wouldn't be here. My brother wouldn't be here. My amazing family wouldn't exist.

"I love you two so much," I say to them, loving the kisses they place in my hair.

"We love you too, baby," My dad, Jasper, says.

"So much, love," my daddy, Edward, says.

It becomes a group hug that's huge and filled with the people I love more than anything in the world. A world created for me by Edward and Jasper. My dads.


End file.
